Fantasy High
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: La escuela secundaria Dissidia es un reconocido establecimiento de educación ubicado en la ciudad de Midgar, y por culpa del destino, Hina se ha convertido en la chica nueva del instituto. Temática escolar. OC. Apto para todo público.
1. Chica nueva

**Bieeen~ tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que puedan leer =D Para empezar, bueno, gracias por interesarse en mi fic XD prometo que lo terminaré, aunque me es difícil decir cuántos capítulos tendrá: De momento tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8, así que iré actualizando rápido xD El personaje protagonista está basado en mi mejor amiga Hina (Que además es la que lee mis fics antes de que sean publicados xD) Y una última aclaración, la más importante: Aunque el fic habrá agregados de personajes que no salen en FFVII, y la escuela se llame Dissidia, la historia girará alrededor de los personajes de FFVII, por eso decidí publicarlo en la parte de FFVII, aunque salgan los de otras sagas también xD**

* * *

**Fantasy High.**

**Capitulo 1: Chica nueva.  
**

Su nombre era Hina Sunhearts, caminaba a paso torpe por el sendero que la dejaba justo en frente de la mole de cemento a la que en menos de un minuto debía ingresar: Era una escuela de varios pisos, gigante y toda de color blanco, adornada con dos banderas en cada extremo, una era de color azul con un diseño blanco, la otra era de color rojo con el diseño negro.

-"Que linda la bandera roja..." -Pensó la chica.

Hina era una estudiante de segundo año, castaña de cabello y de ojos también. De estatura mediana, tan tímida que de solo estár frente al edificio, jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados y cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra, meneando la falda tableada negra, que iba en conjunto con la camisa blanca de mangas cortas, la cual lucía una pequeña y dorada D mayúscula y, junto a las calcetas negras hasta las rodillas, y la chaqueta roja, completaban el uniforme de la escuela secundaria "Dissidia", adonde asistiría a partír de ahora.  
Se veía insegura, era totalmente nueva, ya que entraba a segundo año. Tuvo que cambiarse allí debido a que su escuela anterior había sido clausurada, al parecer alguien estaba haciendo cosas ilegales... Maldijo a aquella persona, no le quedó más remedio que entrar dando un suspiro.  
Recorrió esos pasillos con un enorme peso en su espalda, que no se debía a su extraña pero adorable mochila con forma circular y de color verde. Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, los pasillos eran amplios y bien ordenados, todo en su lugar, todo limpio, y claro, no había mucha gente allí.  
Hina no era muy buena conociendo gente, ya que se ponía muy nerviosa y eso le jugaba en contra, se preguntaba qué clase de compañeros tendría, qué clase de profesores había, y si llegaría a tener algún amigo...  
Levantó la cabeza por un segundo y vió a un hombre adulto, de cabello rubio y largo, tenía un peinado extraño puesto que, arriba era revuelto, y debajo lacio, dejando por delante dos mechones que terminaban por ser de color violeta. Sus ojos eran también de un color lila, y se podía jurar que estaba delineado.

-"¿Así serán todos?" -Se dijo así misma y se detuvo a observar, sabía que esa era su clase, el profesor posiblemente la estaba esperando.

-Bienvenida. -Comenzó aquel sujeto alto y con un porte bien fino, como si fuera de la realeza. -Soy Mateus Palamecia, seré tu profesor de literatura, ¿Eres Hina Sunhearts?

-Sí. -Respondió todavía observando ese cabello tan raro.

-Entra por favor, comenzaré la clase en un instante.

-Gracias. -Le dijo con mucho respeto, como si la iba a regar el primer día de clases, solo eso le faltaba.

Entró y se paró frente a la clase, en ese instante todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, bendito momento, como lo odiaba...  
Era el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo, pero ya todos se conocían desde el año pasado, lo cual la hacía automaticamente la nueva a la que probablemente iban a marginar.

-Muy bien. -El profesor habló. -Este año tenemos una nueva compañera.

La miró, animandola a presentarse, a Hina se le paralizó la garganta.

-M-m-m-mucho, mucho, gus-t-gusto, ¡Soy Hina Sunhearts! Voy, es decir, iba, iba a la escuela secund-secundaria ShinR...ShinR... ¡ShinRa!

Todo el salón quedó en silencio por exactamente cinco segundos, cuando lo que rompió el silencio fue aquel sonido que hace uno cuando se esfuerza al máximo por aguantarse la risa: Fue un alumno rubiecillo, con unos grandes y peculiares ojos azules, tenía el cabello largo y atado atrás con una coleta. A este le siguió otro que se sentaba delante, de cabello corto y marrón, con ojos grises y una cara que irradiaba felicidad. Después la risa se contagió a otros alumnos que también se aguantaron, Hina se sintió perdida, no sabía si el profesor iba a dejarla meterse debajo de su escritorio, así que no lo intentó. Miró hacia los lados solo con la vista y las mejillas le empezaron a quemar de rojas que estaban: La había regado en el primer día de clases, ¡En la primer clase!, y no solo eso, en su primer minuto dentro del salón, ya en la presentación lo había arruinado todo.

-"Eres brillante, Hina..." - Pensó con sarcasmo.

-Tranquila, ocupa un asiento libre que debo comenzar la clase. -Sugirió Mateus.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue bien al fondo: Allí no la verían tanto como para seguir riendose.  
Mientras el profesor daba la clase, Hina se preguntaba por qué debía tener clase de literatura, si Dissidia era una escuela que entrenaba héroes, no personas normales. Había gente de todo tipo, algunos eran humanos pero otros no, por ejemplo al rubiecito que se empezó a reir de ella se le notaba de aquí a cien kilómetros esa cola de mono que meneaba alegremente, era graciosa.  
Estaba muy ocupada como para prestar atención al profesor, de una forma totalmente disimulada dirigió la vista a su derecha, al lado tenía a un chico, ¡Pero qué chico!, más bien ¡Qué cabello!, largo hasta la cintura, de un color plateado que relucía, nunca había visto una melena tan bien cuidada, ya quisiera ella tener un pelo así. El peliplata tenía una expresión seria, casi ausente, con la vista clavada en la pizarra, un codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano posada en su mejilla, como si se sostuviera la cabeza con la mano. Hina se preguntó si sería así siempre, o solo estaría aburrido. Al lado de este chico, había uno de cabello castaño rojizo, le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, y era todo desmechado, terminando como en picos. A diferencia de su compañero, a éste parecía interesarle más la clase, puesto que miraba atento la pizarra con una leve sonrisa, o capaz no, quizá estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa y solo se hacía el que le importaba.

-"Me gusta el color de su cabello" -Pensó totalmente distante de la clase. - "El uniforme de aquí le sienta bien a todos." -Seguía charlando con ella misma, mientras miraba con disimulo a sus dos compañeros que llevaban puesto el uniforme masculino de la escuela, conformado por un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, con algún que otro detalle en dorado y la corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, sin olvidar la chaqueta roja, para el invierno. -"El de mi antigua escuela no me gustaba, todo era gris..."

Dejó de mirar a aquellos dos, y dirigió la vista ésta vez hacia su izquierda: Al lado tenía a un chico con rasgos bastante femeninos, pero era un chico ya que llevaba un uniforme de chicos, tenía el pelo azulado claro, y unos ojos del mismo color frío. Le daba pequeños y silenciosos golpecitos a su cuaderno con la lapicera negra que tenía en mano, se veía majestuoso, irradiaba seguridad, con solo verlo uno se daba cuenta de que era un presumido, pero Hina pensaba que, si lo era, tenía con qué: No estaba tan mal, era apuesto y su cabello era divino, no tanto como el del peliplata de la derecha, pero si muy lindo, además olía a perfume muy caro. El tipo rubio al lado del presumido daba miedo, estaba maquillado como un arlequín y tenía una cara de lunático que Dios me libre.

-"Mejor con ese no me meto." -Pensó con seriedad y se dedicó a mirar la pizarra y al profesor. -"Si no presto atención a las clases me irá mal..."

Se dijo esto por el simple hecho de que no podía disimular si quería observar al resto de sus compañeros: Tenía que darse vuelta o pararse y eso llamaría demasiado la atención. Un minuto después, tocaron la puerta y el profesor tuvo que salir del salón, lo habían llamado o algo. Como en cualquier curso, todo el mundo aprovechó para hablar con sus compañeros y amigos, excepto Hina, claro. La nube de voces que se había formado le daban ganas de participar, pero ¿Con quién iba a entablar una conversación sin ponerse tartamuda? Le pegó la vista al chico-mono que hablaba alegremente con su amigo castaño, hablaban de ella, sí, de ella...

-Eh, Bartz. -Dijo el rubio. -¿Ya viste la nueva preciosidad que tenemos en la clase? Le falta cuerpo, pero de cara le doy un diez.

Oyó al chico y frunció el ceño: ¿Qué era eso de calificar mujeres?, encima había dicho que le faltaba cuerpo, ¿Qué cuerpo? Ah, sí, bueno, Hina no estaba tan desarrollada como algunas otras chicas, pero era muy bonita igual, no había necedidad de calificarla, no era un exámen, era una persona.

-Sí, Yitán, pero nada más mira adonde fue a parar. -Le contestó el castaño. -Me parece que ya lo tendrá decidido.

-Y sí, -Afirmó el chico que, ahora se sabía que se llamaba Yitán. -A esta altura todos lo tenemos en claro.

¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué tenían en claro?, ¿Qué pasaba con ese lugar donde se había sentado? No le fueran a decir algo como que allí se sentaba un alumno feo, sin nariz ni boca, que mató a su familia y luego murió en un trágico accidente, visitando la escuela por las noches en forma de espíritu, y su asiento estaba maldito, ya nada la sorprendía de todas maneras, a su izquierda tenía algo parecido a un hermafrodita, y un banco más a un payaso enfermo de la cabeza.

-Qué se le va a hacer. -Suspiró el chico-mono.

Dijeron algo más antes de ponerse alegres de nuevo, pero no pudo oir nada, ya estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para escuchar lo primero, pero conforme la nube de ruidos y voces aumentaba volumen, se oía cada vez menos. Después solo pudo cazar palabras sueltas, tales como "Ese lugar", "Chicos malos", o "No parece". Armando el rompecabezas de palabras que le dieron, se dio cuenta de que, quizá, en el fondo se sentaban esos alumnos que eran las manzanas podridas del salón: Se dijo que era una esúpida, claro que en el fondo se sentaban los peores, ¿Quién la mandó a sentarse ahí?, Ahora tendría una mala reputación.  
Suspiró y vió entrar al profesor, que se disculpó por la tardanza y siguió con la clase. No fue tan pesada aquella hora, no le molestaba la literatura, al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre del receso, recordó que era de veinte minutos, y suspiró al tragar la idea de que los pasaría sola. Miró de reojo al chico de pelo azul que se levantó de su asiento y le habló al serio y al otro.

-Tengo que ir en frente a sacar unas copias, Sephiroth, Génesis, ¿Vienen con nosotros?

Ellos se miraron y asintieron, después dejaron sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta del salón. Hina observaba, pero de pronto se hizo hacia atrás con la cara pálida y una expresión de susto al ver a ese payaso psicópata ponerse tan cerca y sonreír.

-¿Por qué no invitamos a nuestra nueva amiguita? Mwijijijijijiji. -Se rió como imbécil.

-Kefka, la estás asustando, dejala tranquila. -Ordenó el otro de brazos cruzados.

-Como ordene su majestad. -Dijo molestando a su compañero. -Mwajajajajajaja -Salió de allí riendose.

El tipo restante estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Hina lo detuvo agarrando su chaqueta, acto seguido el otro se volteó y la miró con aires de superioridad, y algo de enojo.

-Disculpa. -Comenzó la chica intentando ocultar los nervios. -Se te cayó tu bolígrafo, em...

El chico miró al suelo comprobando que, efectivamente su lapicera ahí estaba, y respondió:

-Kuja, que no se te olvide. -Advirtió.

-Kuja... -Dejó suspendido en el aire aquel nombre. -Tu cabello es genial.

Aquel cambió la expresión de la cara por completo, lo halagaban y eso le gustaba, sin embargo Hina lo había dicho sinceramente, no solo para caerle bien, qué iba a pensar ella que por eso iba a caerle bien a su compañero.

-Vaya, gracias. -Contestó todavía más agrandado que antes. -Es natural, yo soy genial también. -Levantó esa lapicera y le dejó sobre la mesa. -Bueno, ¿Vienes?

A la chica le brillaron los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-¿Para que lo iba a decir, sino? -Se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Hina lo siguió alegre, hasta que en el medio del curso se paró en seco, debido a los murmullos que escuchó.

-Mira, Yitán, la nueva le anda atrás a tu hermano. -Dijo un rubio de ojos azules con el pelo todo desmechado y desarreglado.

-Capaz tiene aires de grandeza igual que Kuja.

Ella se volteó a verlos con ojos tristes, quería que dejaran de juzgarla de una maldita vez, además, aunque hubiese sido rara su presentación, se había oído que su nombre era Hina, no entendía por qué debían decirle "La nueva".

-Los ha oído. -Dijo en tono de reproche un peliblanco de ojos grises, que se ataba en la cabeza un pañuelo de tres colores.

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos grandes al chocar sus miradas con la de ella, triste, y aguantandose las lágrimas. Se dió media vuelta, para no perder a sus otros compañeros y siguió al de pelo azul que ya había salido de la sala.  
Los alcanzó en medio del pasillo y se puso junto a Kuja, aunque algo ausente, no podía evitar pensar en que la terminaría pasando mal, apenas escuchaba las charlas que mantenían sus compañeros, los únicos que al parecer le iban a dar un trato digno.

-¿Y esa cara? -La voz refinada de Kuja la sacó de sus pensamientos, iba cruzado de brazos al lado suyo.

-Mmm... Sucede que... los otros chicos del salón andan hablando de mi a mis espaldas, y me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme, creo que les caigo mal y eso que es mi primer día...

-Los otros chicos del salón son unos imbéciles. -Le respondió tajante el narcisista.

-¡Oooh, pero miren nada más! -Se acercó de nuevo ese loquito maquillado. -¡Si al final ha venido nuestra nueva compa! Bwajajajajaja. -¿En dónde estaba la gracia? Quién sabe, pero él se partía de la risa.

Los otros dos que iban delante se voltearon y miraron a Hina, ésta solo atinó a sonreir, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque sea ellos no la estaban tratando mal.

-Vengan que tenemos que pedir los pases. -Kuja entró en una pequeña oficina.

-¿Pases? -Preguntó la chica.

-Tenemos que salir del edificio, firmamos un papel y nos dan un pase, luego regresamos antes de que pasen veinte minutos y nos damos una vuelta por aquí de nuevo para que registren que hemos llegado a tiempo. -Le aclaró el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, entonces si llegas después de los veinte minutos, te echan llegada tarde. -Dedujo la muchacha.

-Sí, porque solo puedes salir durante el receso. -Le alcanzó el papel que la chica firmó. -Si juntas tres llegadas tardes te dan como premio un hermoso castigo. -Volvió a sonreír.

Una vez aclarado el tema de los pases y las salidas, ya todos estaban frente a la escuela, donde había una tiendita pequeña. Kuja entró por las copias, mientras que los demás simplemente decidieron esperarlo fuera.  
Hina estaba apoyada contra la pared grisásea, mientras miraba con curiosidad al payaso que daba saltos por la vereda y molestaba a todo el que pasaba.

-Que idiota... -Murmuró el de cabello plateado, era la primera vez que le escuchaba bien la voz.

-Bueno, se divierte a su manera. -Dijo su amigo riendose.

-Es un estúpido. -Concluyó una vez más.

-Oye. -Génesis cambió de tema, mirando a Hina. -Dijiste que venías del ShinRa, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero me transfirieron al Dissidia porque es el que más cerca me queda, ya que el ShinRa fue clausurado.

-Algo había oído en las noticias.

-Practicamente me obligaron a ir a este instituto. -Dió un suspiro y después sonrió. -Pero no lo veo tan mal.

-Entonces, ¿Te pasarás a las artes oscuras?

-¿Eh? -Lo miró totalmente extrañada, no entendía qué intentaba decirle.

-No sabes nada del instituto Dissidia. -Declaró Génesis.

-Pues... Forman héroes, eso sé, pero como no fue por elección propia no he podido ni ver qué tiene el instituto.

-Los primeros tres años del instituto son normales, pero al finalizar el secundario te derivan a la academia de guerreros de Dissidia, donde debes decidir en qué rama vas a estár, si en las artes de la luz o en las oscuras. -Le explicó. -Los héroes siempre toman las de la luz.

-Y ustedes, los que se sientan al fondo, son los que se pasarán a la rama de la oscuridad. -Armaba un rompecabezas mentalmente con cada pieza que le daban.

-Ah, sí. -Comenzó el castaño. -Me parece una división estúpida, pero bueno, en efecto es así.

-Ahora lo entiendo...

-¿El qué?

-El por qué a los chicos que se sientan adelante no les caigo bien, y hablan de mi a mis espaldas. -Dijo por fín entendiendolo todo.

-¿Eso hacen? -Preguntó confuso el otro.

-Al principio yo pensé que era porque al fondo se sentaban los holgazanes...

-Claro que no, Sephiroth siempre saca diez. -Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, que miró a Hina con esos ojos verdes que te transformaban en escarcha.

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo, creen que porque me senté al fondo, me pasaré a las artes oscuras, pero la verdad es que ahora que lo dices, yo quiero las de la luz...

-¿¡Y por qué te andas con nosotros, querida!? Jiajajajajaja. -El payaso se le presentó por atrás, haciendola dar un salto y pegar un grito.

-Bwajajajajajajaja. -Fue su reacción ante el gritillo de nena que dió Hina.

-Ya basta. -Imperó Sephiroth, harto de las ganzadas de su "amigo".

-Lo sieeeeento, Sephiii-roth. -Se burló el arlequín.

El otro frunció el ceño, pero decidió no hacer otra cosa.

-Bueno, la verdad, estoy con ustedes porque... En primer lugar fueron Kuja y tu quienes me invitaron, y en segundo lugar, no creo que deba importarme a qué rama se van a pasar, al fín y al cabo ustedes me han tratado mejor que los que siguen el sendero de la luz.

-Ooooooooh -Exclamó exageradamente. -Pero no cuentes con ello para siempre, querida... Bwajajajajajaja. -Y se fue a molestar a los peatones una vez más.

-¿Eh? -No había entendido nada.

-No hagas caso a Kefka, está chiflado. -Sugirió el castaño.

-Me doy cuenta... -Respondió la chica que todavía observaba al insano compañero de clase que tenía.

Un minuto más tarde, Kuja salió de almacén y pudieron encaminarse hacia la escuela una vez más, el peliazul tuvo que detener a su amigo loco dandole un coscorrón en la cabeza que casi lo tumba, pero Kefka nada más se rió como un imbécil... Como hacía siempre...  
Ya dentro del salón, Hina fue interceptada por unas caras conocidas, dos rubios y un castaño. Sus ahora nuevos amigos se adelantaron, dejandola con ellos.

-Eh... oye... -Empezó el rubio más alto, poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza como si estuviera apenado.

Hina los miró con algo de miedo, intentó esquivarlos, pero no podía.

-Espera. -Le rogó el castaño. -Solo queríamos disculparnos contigo. -No fue muy linda la forma en la que nos comportamos...

-Sí, fuimos unos idiotas. -Dijo el más bajito, con cara de arrepentimiento.

La miraron expectantes, Hina sonrió levemente.

-Esta bien, ustedes me juzgaron porque me senté en el fondo y salí con Kuja y los otros chicos hace un momento.

-Sí, pero nos dimos cuenta de que eres inocente porque en serio te importó lo que dijimos.

-Bueno, es que en realidad no es cierto que me voy a pasar al lado de las artes oscuras, me senté en el fondo porque mi presentación fue tan torpe que me dió vergüenza y no quería que nadie me notara, no sabía nada de las dos ramas en las que se dividie Dissidia, hasta que Génesis me lo contó.

-Oh, Bartz, Yitán, somos todavía más estúpidos. -El rubio alto se dió una palmada en la cara.

-De verdad lo sentimos. -Dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

La joven rió.

-Todo bien, chicos, fue un gran malentendido, ojalá podamos llevarnos bien después de esto.

-¿Bien? Nos llevaremos de maravilla. -Le extendió la mano. -Me llamo Tidus, estos dos de aquí son Yitán y Bartz.

-Un gusto, preciosa. -Dijo el niño-mono con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me alegra que todo salga bien. -Sonrió Bartz.

-Eh, ¿Y te seguirás sentando allí? -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el asiento de Hina.

-Sí, Tidus, no me malinterpreten, ahora que sé mas o menos cómo va esto, pienso elegir el sendero de la luz, pero me sentaré al fondo de todas formas, y seguiré hablando con Kuja y los otros chicos, no me caen mal.

-Bueno, entonces hablaremos contigo cuando no estés con ellos. -Declaró Yitán.

-Pero... ¿Tan mal se llevan? Según escuché, Kuja es hermano tuyo.

-Es mi hermano mayor, mi molesto hermano mayor, y yo soy su molesto hermano menor. -Sonrió con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Ya, ¿Y cómo es que están en el mismo curso? -Dijo dudosa.

-¡Me adelanté un curso por mis grandes habilidades! -Exclamó el rubiecillo con un entusiasmo insólito.

-Jajaja, ¿Seguro? -Se cruzó de brazos la chica.

-¿No me crees? -Le sonrió.

La campana tocó, anunciando el fín del receso, los chicos se fueron a sus asientos, Hina iba a hacer lo mismo pero al pasar junto a una mesa, se enganchó un cuaderno y lo tiró al suelo.

-"¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer idioteces?" -Pensó mientras iba a agacharse.

-Está bien, no te molestes, no es nada. -La detuvo una voz masculina.

Observó la mano que levantó el cuaderno de tapa dura, color verde, y luego recorrió el brazo hasta encontrarse con la cara: Pelinegro, ojiazul, pelo alborotado y una enorme sonrisa cautivante, justo el tipo de chico que la enloquecía, tuvo cuidado de no babearse, y no lo hizo porque el chico este no llevaba lentes, de hacerlo, ya le hubiera pedido que se casara con ella, había soñado con un chico así toda su vida, ¿De dónde podría haber salido un ser tan hermoso?

-Perdona. -Dijo ella un poco más calmada, no se le iba a tirar encima ahora, capaz después, pero en este momento no.

-Ningún problema. -Le seguía sonriendo y mostrando esa dentadura perfectamente blanca.

-¿Cómo...cómo te llamas? -Indagó la chica, aunque sea quería saber su nombre, en realidad, quería saber su nombre, apellido, edad, grupo sanguíneo, estado civíl, color favorito, lugar de nacimiento, dirección de su casa... Pero se conformaba con el nombre de pila, por ahora.

-Zack, me llamo Zack Fair, y t-t-t-tu er-er-eres hin...hin... ¡Hina Sunhearts! -Se echó a reir.

-Eh, lo entiendo, ha sido un asco mi presentación, pero estaba nerviosa. -arrugó su falda con las manos.

-¿Asco? -Detuvo la risa. -Fue genial, me he reido un montón.

-Bueno, para algo ha servido, entonces. -Le sonrió. -Oh, debo ir a mi asiento antes de que llegue el profe, disculpa, Zack.

Se dió la vuelta y se apresuró hacia su asiento, por fín allí le dirigió la mirada a Kuja, más bien se la estaba devolviendo.

-No te recomiendo que te juntes con mi hermano, es un idiota. -Dijo con frialdad.

-¿Yitán? -Preguntó la ingenua, claro, ¿A caso había otro?

-Por suerte no tengo otros hermanos. -Le quitó la vista de encima.

-Tranquilo, Kuja, no me ha parecido tan malo, ni él ni sus amigos, ya aclaramos el malentendido.

Su compañero resopló.

-Oh, vaya, el chico del cabello genial se ha enfadado conmigo. -Bajo la cabeza haciendo teatro. -Ahora nunca tendré el secreto del cabello perfecto.

-Eso ni que fueras mi mejor amiga -Le advirtió. -Nadie jamás tendrá un cabello como el mio, soy único. -Frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo se, Kuja, me he dado cuenta. -Levantó la vista sonriente. -Pero no te enfades, anda. -Juntó ambas manos en señal de súplica. -Por fi.

-Qué va, eres una molestia. -Dijo el otro cruzandose de brazos. -Pero eres mejor que Kefka.

-Jajaja, me alegra oír eso. -Se contentó. -Y, ¿Qué rayos?, ¿El profesor se murió o qué? ¿Por qué no ha llegado?

-El profesor es Jecht, al principio te haces ilusiones de que murió y no vendrá, pero termina resultando que solo llega tarde, siempre lo hace. -Y la muerte de una persona no le afectaba a este muchacho...

-¡Eh, Hina! -Tidus se acercó agitando la mano, como si el salón estuviera compuesto por dos islas, y las separara un río inmenso, estaban bastante cerca, vamos, ¿Hacía falta gritar y mover los brazos?

-¿Qué pasa, Tidus? -Dijo cuando lo tuvo en frente.

Kuja volvió a resoplar y se puso a hablar con el maníaco de Kefka.

-Con los chicos planeamos una salidita el sábado, daremos un paseo por Luca, ¿Te apuntas con nosotros? Anda, dí que sí.

-Mmm -Se hizo rogar un segundo. -Con una condición. -Levantó el dedo índice.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál? -Tidus dejó caer sus brazos como si pesaran tres kilos más.

-Kuja y los chicos vienen conmigo. -Sonrió y se esperó la reacción.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó el rubio con tanta sorpresa que se echó hacia atrás.

-Ni hablar. -Intervino el peliazul indignado.

-Vaya, hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo. -Contestó Tidus con cierto enfado.

-Escucha, Tidus, no tengo nada en contra tuya y de los otros chicos, pero cuando llegué aquí ustedes no me trataron muy bien, y no se los echo en cara.

Estaba atrayendo las miradas de todo el curso mientras hablaba, y se había parado, ¿Para qué? Ni ella sabía, pero se había puesto de pie.

-Pero Kuja y sus amigos me trataron mejor que ustedes, desconozco totalmente el motivo, ustedes dicen que ellos son malas personas, sin embargo, cuando ustedes me juzgaron mal sin conocerme y cuando hablaron de mi a mis espaldas me hicieron sentir realmente mal, casi lloro, ellos no hicieron algo así, no me parecieron malas personas, yo a ti y a los chicos los perdoné por lo que hicieron, me parece justo que dejen de juzgarlos mal y comiencen a dejar de lado sus estúpidas y patéticas diferencias

Golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-¡Dejen de dividir el salón como unos idiotas, ya no estamos en el kinder, somos bastante grandes como para poder respirar el aire de la otra persona aunque no nos caiga del todo bien! -Se sentó. -Yo ya lo he dicho, si ellos no van yo tampoco.

Tidus se quedó boquiabierto un segundo, el resto de los que estaban adelante trataban de escuchar la conversación a toda costa. Los del fondo se la quedaron viendo, incluso el frío de Sephiroth, que al principio no prestaba atención pero después le pareció más interesante escuchar.

-¡Eh, con esas palabras, si Hina no va yo me echo atrás! -Gritó Zack desde el primer asiento. -¡Y que si yo no voy Cloud tampoco! -Señaló al rubio de pelo en punta que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso, Zack? -Le contestó Cloud.

-No me dejes solo en esto, amigo.

-¡Cierto, así yo tampoco voy! -Gritó el peliblanco del pañuelo.

-¡Eh, Firion, tu si que eres grande! -Le gritó Zack, a pesar de estár cerca de él.

Hina se rió por la escena. De pronto, la otra chica del salón se puso de pie: Era rubia y con el cabello ondulado, atado con un lazo muy bonito, tenía unos ojos azules que iban perfectamente con sus rasgos angelicales.

-Si Hina, Zack, Cloud y Firion no van, yo tampoco. -Sonrió juntando sus manos en un gesto de alegría.

-Bah, ¡Terra! ¿Por qué? -Bufó el chico-mono. -Ahora si ellos no van, yo tampoco -Levantó la mano y la agitó con desinterés. -Y Bartz menos.

-¡Eso! -Gritó con sonrisa el castaño.

Se quedaron en silencio un ratito, pero la risotada peculiar de Kefka hizo que todos se llevaran una mano a la cara.

-Mhwa...BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA -Se empezó a reír con todo, a saber por qué, se siguió riendo más de la cuenta, Kuja no tuvo más opción que pararse y gritarle.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso, pedazo de infeliz!? -Todos se quedaron viendo ahora al peliazul, nunca lo habían visto así, claro, los héroes no pasaban tanto tiempo con Kuja, ni siquiera Yitán que era su familia. Había que admitir que Kuja y Kefka parecían un dúo cómico.

El payaso se quedó paralizado con la misma cara con la que se había estado riendo: Le había quedado la boca abierta y la sonrisa de estúpido, pero no emitía ningún sonido ni se movía. Todo quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que Kefka se movió y contestó serio:

-Lo que pasa es que me acordé de un chiste gracioso, pero se me olvidó otra vez.

Su compañero se llevó la mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza totalmente resignado, Kefka se volvió a reír como un enfermo.

-Bwjijajajajajajaja ¡No te enojes Kuja! Jiajajajajaja

El narcisista y el arlequín mentalmente insano se sentaron, Tidus agitó el brazo.

-Qué va, tal vez Hina tenga razón, deberían venir con nosotros.

-¡Yo voy, iré para molestarlos! Mwaja-

No se pudo reír, Kuja le había tapado la boca, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto oír a Kefka, Tidus puso una cara entre "Mi Dios..." y "¿Qué hago aqui?" se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Kuja? -Preguntó inseguro.

-Que no. -No cambió su postura.

-¡Irá, o le meteré unos tintes verde y rojo en su shampoo para que le quede el pelo como un pirulín! Mwajajajaja -Una vez le sacabas la mano de la boca, no había quién lo callara.

-Eso nunca. -Se cruzó de brazos el hermano de Yitán. -Ahora que lo ha dicho tendré que ir, éste es capaz de todo...

-¡Hey, Génesis, Sephiroth! ¿Se apuntan? -Les saludó con la mano.

Génesis lo pensó un momento.

-Claro, no tenemos nada que hacer el sábado, iremos.

Su amigo lo miró serio y arqueó una ceja, ¿Quién le dió permiso para decidir por los dos?

-Vamos, será divertido. -Intentó convencerlo, el otro suspiró y se resignó.

-Perfecto. -Exclamó Tidus. -Veamos, entonces, vamos Yitán, Bartz, Hina, Terra, Zack, Cloud, Firion, Kuja, Génesis, Sephiroth, Kefka y yo. -Contó con los dedos de sus manos, que no le alcanzaron. -Les dije a Luneth, Cecil, Squall y Light, pero no pueden venir, igual somos un montón.

-¿Sería tan amable de dejar de organizar la parranda y sentarse?

El profesor había entrado y estaba de brazos cruzados esperando: tenía el pelo marrón y barba del mismo color, parecía un vago todo desdeñado, nada que ver al profe de la hora anterior.

-Yo no estaría aqui parado si tu llegaras a horario. -Se quejó el rubio y se fue a sentar.

-Cállate, soy tu profesor, más respeto. -Exigió el hombre.

Tidus decidió no discutir.

-¿Profesor de qué?, ¿De mal gusto? -Hina le susurró a Kuja, inclinándose hacia su asiento con disimulo.

-Él es algo así como nuestro entrenador. -Le dijo en voz baja, inclinándose también. -Se encarga de entrenar lo físico, ya sabes, espadas, golpes y todo eso, sus clases se dan en el gimnasio.

-Oh, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo tendríamos ese tipo de clases. -Ambos se volvieron a sentar correctamente antes de que el profesor los viera: Si Jecht te pescaba interrumpiendo su clase se ponía pesado.

-Bueno, montón de inútiles, vamos ya al gimnasio que no me aguanto más estár aquí.

Pero si acababa de llegar...  
Los alumnos hicieron caso y en cuestión de minutos se encontraban en el gimnasio, que era gigante, necesitaban espacio para sus batallas y entrenamientos.

-¿Qué es esto?, Una cara nueva. -Se acercó a Hina de brazos cruzados. -¿De dónde vienes?

-Iba a la escuela secundaria ShinRa, hasta que la clausuraron... -Contestó algo temerosa, con las manos detrás.

-¡Ja!, esos pelmazos seguro que no te han enseñado nada bueno, vamos a ver qué tienes, al centro del campo, anda, ahora. -Le ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó totalmente confundida, era su primer clase, por Dios, ¿Qué iba a saber ella sobre cómo se manejaban en esa materia?

-Que vayas a pelear ahora mismo. -La miró fijo y con enfado.

-¿Con quién? No veo datos por aquí...

-¿Datos? ¿Qué datos?

-En mi antiguo colegio teníamos máquinas para entrenar, o usaban la tecnología para materializar los datos de ciertos monstruos. -Explicó nerviosa.

Jecht se rascó la barbilla pensativo y después se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues aquí vas a pelear contra uno de tus compañeros, qué datos ni datos. -Se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar. -Que te vayas al campo, no te lo volveré a decir.

Hina dió un salto con sorpresa y corrió hacia el centro del gimnasio, una vez allí, miró al profesor.

-Veamos... a quién debía evaluar. -Se rascó la cabeza. -Ah, sí, tu el rubio, ven aquí. -Se volteó al resto de sus alumnos, que se lo quedaron viendo como tontos, o más bien, como si él fuera el tonto.

-Hay varios rubios en la clase, profesor... -Le recordó Firion.

-Ah, claro, ¡Cloud! -Le señaló.

Cloud miró con sorpresa, Zack sonrió y le dió una palmada en el hombro.

-Ánimo, Cloud. -Le dijo mientras el otro avanzaba.

El rubio se paró frente a Hina y, agitando la mano, dejó ver su espada: El mango era fino y rojo, pero la espada se iba engrosando, tenía como una franja hundida en el centro y terminaba en dos puntas. La chica hizo aparecer su arma, la cual todos miraron con cara rara, una peculiar llave gigante de color blanco con rojo y forma de corazón alado.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? -Zack miró al profesor.

-Es una Keyblade, niño ignorante. -Respondió Jecht, que observaba todo.

-Ya, es que nunca había visto algo así... Es muy rara.

-¡Tu puedes Hina! -Gritó Yitán, agitando los brazos.

-¡Que Cloud no te gane! -Acompañó Tidus.

Y Cloud la tumbó en el piso dejandola inmóvil. La batalla no duró más que cinco minutos, Hina había desperdiciado varias oportunidades intentando utilizar golpes mágicos, pero por algún motivo no funcionaban, y dado que lo físico no era su especialidad, terminó en el suelo del gimnasio. Cloud se le acercó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó con su voz pacífica.

-Sí, no hay problema. -Se sacudió el uniforme, aunque no estaba sucio realmente.

-¡Eres un desastre! -Jecht gritaba mientras se acercaba y movía el brazo para señalarla acusarodamente. -¡No has durado nada! ¿Cómo fue que te aceptaron aquí? ¡Intentaste usar ataques mágicos! ¡Esto es entrenamiento físico! ¡FÍSICO! ¡Hay una barrera que te impide hacer magia aquí! ¡Porque aquí se usan las armas!

Hina se esforzaba por no taparse los oídos y evitar todo el ruido que hacía ese hombre, gritaba y eso que la tenía justo al lado, era totalmente innecesario, no veía la hora de que se callara de una maldita vez. Los otros alumnos se tapaban los oídos con caras molestas, sobre todo Cloud, que estaba cerca igual que Hina, pero ella no podía taparse, tenía que escucharlo.  
Se pasó todo el resto de la tarde con la cabeza como un bombo, todavía podía oír los gritos de Jecht a una hora de haberlo visto salir del gimnasio: Había quedado agotada de esa clase: Corrió, saltó, golpeó, se golpeó, esquivó espadazos y escuchó gritos hasta no poder más. Para su suerte, el resto de las clases fueron más tranquilas.  
Primero aguantó el almuerzo de la escuela, preparado por la extraña cocinera, aunque no sabía tan mal después de todo, era comestible. Más tarde cursó matemática con el profesor Garland, un tipo más tosco imposible, y después, clase de reconocimiento exterior, el retorcido profesor Exdeath les enseñaba en esa clase las características de cada tipo de monstruo, la utilización de ciertos elementos para crear objetos, cosas escenciales que van ligadas al combate y que no tienen que ver con sudar y dar espadazos, o calcinar a tu enemigo con un poder mágico.  
Llegó a su casa rendida, todavía tenía que acostumbrarse y le quedaba el resto de la semana por delante, sin embargo, no podía negar que se había terminado divirtiendo a pesar de que ella creía que sería el peor día de su vida.

* * *

**Quiero reviewssss =D aunque sea para decirme que escribo feo xD Como había dicho antes, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8, así que iré actualizando seguido :D**


	2. Confusión

**Bien, me hubiera gustado leer algún review en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno xD lo seguiré publicando a ver si tengo suerte en este :3 Aún si no dejaron review, tengo la esperanza de que alguien haya leído el capi completo y le haya interesado :D**

* * *

****

Fantasy High.

**Capitulo 2: Confusión.**

Habían quedado en que el sábado se reunirían todos en la estación de Luca al mediodía: Hina debía tomar el tren, y estaba en pijama frente a su placard, decidiendo qué ponerse.

-Mmm, no, esto no. -Se dijo y revoleó la prenda que tenía en sus manos. -Ya, que sea lo primero que encuentre.

Adentró la mano a ojo cerrado y sacó algunas cosas: Terminó con una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos jeans algo gastados y unas converse rojas que a ella le encantaban, como todo lo que era rojo.

-Pero deberé llevar algo por el frío. -Se puso una chaqueta de jean azul, y se adornó el cabello con su lazo negro, atándose un moño: Lista para salir. -¡Ya me voy! -Le gritó a sus parientes, y salió como una flecha, llegaba tarde.

Abordó el tren y recuperó el aire que había perdido por tanta corrida, no había ni un asiento libre, ese día iba abarrotado aquel transporte.  
Se sujetó y vió arrancar el tren, en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba en Luca: Bajó corriendo entre la gente para no demorar ni un minuto más. Se paró y giró la cabeza varias veces con preocupación: No veía a ninguno de sus amigos, ¿Se habrían ido sin ella? Maldita costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados. Le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando vió la rojiza cabellera de Génesis en una esquina.

-Génesis... -Dijo con los ojos deslumbrados, casi llora del alivio.

Corrió hacia él, que estaba apoyado contra la pared y miraba la pantalla de su teléfono.

-¿Cómo, solo estás tu? -Dijo con sorpresa al ver que Génesis era el único que había llegado.

-Yo no conozco la impuntualidad. -Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo. -Pero los demás sí. -Le sonrió.

-Pues yo llego tarde a todos lados... -Dijo con una sonrisa de alivio, aunque sea sus compañeros eran todavía más impuntuales que ella.

De pronto el joven rió disimulado mientras miraba a otra parte. Hina miró hacia el mismo lugar y no comprendió, lo que la llevó a observar a Génesis.

-Lo siento, es que hace un rato esa señora de allí no dejaba de decirme "joven, sus pantalones están rotos". -Se empezó a reír.

Ya que lo había mencionado, a Hina se le ocurrió observar el atuendo del castaño, y no es que sus pantalones estuvieran sanos: Eran jeans de color negro notablemente rotos en las rodillas, y deshilachados en otras partes, borcegos negros, cadenas, camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero roja, solo le faltaban unos grandes lentes de sol para ser todo una estrella.

-Deberías comprarte unos lentes de sol. -Le sugirió la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Te vistes como una estrella de rock adolescente. -Se rió.

-No, no. -Negó con la cabeza. -Me visto como Génesis, yo soy único. -Puso los brazos en jarra y arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ya suenas como Kuja! -Largó una carcajada.

-Hablando de Kuja, el no llega tarde, es extraño que no esté aquí. -Interrumpió el muchacho.

-Pues nadie a llegado... ¿Me habré equivocado de día? -Dijo pensativa y preocupada.

-¿Qué no ves que yo también estoy aquí? -No sabía si reirse o darle un zape a su amiga.

-Perdona, es que soy algo torpe. -Se dió un golpecito en la cabeza con el dedo.

El móvil de Génesis comenzó a sonar y éste le dió un vistazo al sacarlo de su bolsillo.

-Mmm. -Torció el labio. -Es un mensaje de Kuja, no viene.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? -La niña se decepcionó.

-Está enfermo, tiene gripe y está en cama. -Le explicó mientras respondía el mensaje.

-¿Será por...lo que pasó ayer? -Puso cara de preocupación.

-Kefka se ha pasado al hacerle esa broma y tirarle un balde de agua helada, supongo que por eso se ha enfermado, cuando se recupere lo va a matar. -Dijo riendose, conocía bien a Kuja como para saberlo.

-Oye, ¿Y Sephiroth?, ¿También llega tarde de seguido?

No hacía falta estár más de una semana en ese salón como para darse cuenta de que Sephiroth y Génesis eran muy unidos, serían, probablemente, amigos desde hace ya muchos años que conocían todo sobre el otro.

-Bueno... -Hizo una pausa leve. -No, él no vendrá, no está muy bien últimamente.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

-Su madre está en el hospital.

La noticia le cayó como un par de ladrillos encima de los hombros, no era nada bonito enterarse algo así, y con lo frío y orgulloso que era Sephiroth seguro que no permitía que nadie lo acompañe en esos momentos difíciles.

-Ojalá pudiera ayudarle en algo, pero, como es Sephiroth seguro que ni siquiera le agradaría que mostrara interés en sus asuntos. -Contestó abatida.

-Lo sé, por eso es mejor que seas totalmente discreta y no le hables del tema ni a él ni a nadie. -Dijo con la mirada ausente.

-Entiendo, pero tu...

-No te preocupes, es mi mejor amigo, jamás lo dejaría solo en esto. -Le sonrió levemente.

-¡Claro! ...A todo esto... ¿Qué rayos pasa con los chicos?

Génesis suspiró.

-No me hago muchas ilusiones de que vayan a venir...

Su móvil sonó otra vez.

-Alguien que se echó atrás. -Sonrió antes de leer el mensaje recibido. - "Hola rojito, no puedo ir hoy, estoy ocupado, bwajajajaja..." -Leyó tal cual lo recibió. -¿Alguien más se rie así por mensaje de texto? -El castaño puso una cara rara.

-¿Ni Kefka, ni Kuja, ni Sephiroth? ...

Ahora sonaban los teléfonos de ambos, parecía un complot: Génesis respondió la llamada entrante y Hina leyó el mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede, Zack? -Contestó con el celular en la oreja. -No me tomes el pelo, solo hemos venido Hina y yo, ¿Es que nadie piensa venir?, -Se molestó un poco. -De acuerdo. -Dijo después de un silencio en el que escuchó la explicación del otro chico. -Entiendo, nos vemos en clase.

Colgó decepcionado y miró a Hina negándo con la cabeza.

-Ni Kefka, ni Kuja, ni Sephiroth, ni Zack, ni Cloud... Los padres de Zack tuvieron unos problemas y él debe encargarse del negocio familiar, Cloud lo está ayudando.

-Y Yitán tampoco, Kuja lo contagió... -Completó la muchacha.

-Nos quedan solo Tidus, Bartz y Firion.

-Que probablemente no vengan tampoco. -Hina ya sa había rendido. -Terra ya nos había dicho que no venía, el otro día en la clase de Jecht se lastimó feo el tobillo y ha faltado a clases el jueves y el viernes...

Le llegó un mensaje al celular y supo de qué se trataba, alguien que no venía por H o por B, pero que no venía.

-Firion no viene, misma explicación que Zack... -Suspiró y apretó el teléfono con bronca. -¡Es como si todos pusieran excusas para no venir!

-Tranquila. -Contestó calmado. -No creo que sean excusas. Escucha, quedamos a las doce y ya va a ser la una menos cuarto, Tidus y Bartz no han avisado, esperemos hasta la una, sino vienen, no creo que lo hagan.

-Tienes razón, Génesis. -Suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos se apoyaron en la pared: La estación de Luca estaba llena como de costumbre, aquella ciudad era muy visitada, sobre todo por turistas: Era muy bella y colorida, además tenía mucha diversión, había un enorme estadio que todo mundo conocía, el estadio de Luca era muy famoso y allí se daban los mejores conciertos. En cierta época del año se realizaba el campeonato anual de Blitzbol, personas de todas partes asistían emocionados a ver este maravilloso deporte. Las plazas siempre estaban repletas de niños alegres correteando, o parejitas acarameladas, había personas cuyo trabajo era disfrazarse de Moguri y repartir globos por las calles.  
Pasaron un par de trenes y gran cantidad de gente bajaba, otros subían, gente por todos lados, pero ni señales de los chicos restantes.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó la chica, mientras estiraba un poco las piernas, estaba cansada de estár allí.

-La una y diez. -Contestó su compañero al ver el reloj, hasta se habían pasado diez minutos de sobra.

Hina suspiró.

-Nadie vendrá... -Dijo algo triste, agachó la cabeza.

Era su primer salida con compañeros de ésta escuela, se imaginó que sería perfectamente divertida, pero al final parecía que todos se habían olvidado de ella, excepto Génesis.

-No te desanimes. -Le palmeó el hombro. -Todavía quedamos nosotros.

Lo miró emocionada.

-Claro, divirtamonos un rato. -Le sonrió.

Abandonaron la estación, dando por sentado que los dos faltantes nunca llegarían. Instantáneamente al salir, se toparon con un mar de gente y una lluvía de voces que llegaba a aturdir si no estabas acostumbrado. Génesis miró a la joven con una sonrisa, ella había hecho cara de rechazo al oír todo ese bullicio de una sola vez.

-Que ruido... -Expresó con ganas de taparse los oídos.

-Es normal. -Dijo el otro caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. -Estamos en Luca.

-La verdad es que no acostumbro a venir por aquí, creo que solo he venido dos veces en toda mi vida, ¿No hay un lugar más tranquilo? -Levantó la vista, que chocó contra los azules ojos del muchacho.

-Tu casa, tal vez. -Se rió Génesis.

-Que chistocito. -Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar una carcajada.

-Lo que pasa es que, en Luca, la tranquilidad solo existe por las noches.

Siguieron caminando y esquivando a la gente, cuando un grupo de jóvenes apresurados se llevó a Hina por delante, claro, eran el doble de altos que ella, incluso más altos que Génesis, seguro que ni la vieron. El chico la atajó por la espalda para evitar su caida, y al levantar la vista, otra vez se chocaron esos zafiros azulados con los marrones ojos iluminados de Hina.

-Gracias, Génesis. -Soltó en un suspiro.

-Mmm, tal vez deberíamos abandonar las calles por un rato. -Miró al suelo pensativo, mientras una brisa le acariciaba el cabello, haciendo danzar esa melena rojiza. -Conozco una cafetería por aquí, vamos un rato, tal vez en ese tiempo se vacíen un poco.

-Mi estómago agradece que se te ocurriera algo así. -Dijo la chica con alivio y los ojos cerrados. -No he comido nada hoy.

-Debiste decirlo antes.

Ella simplemente lo siguió, con cuidado de que alguien más no la chocara y la mandara a volar.  
La fachada era linda, y cálida, era un lugar pequeño: El edificio tenía forma redonda, como si fuera una esfera media enterrada en el asfalto gris que se llevaba bien con el tono amarillo pastel de las paredes de la cafetería, la cual también tenía ventanas adornadas por plantas de hojas chicas y verdosas.

-No hay mucha gente. -Exclamó ella al entrar.

-Justo lo que buscabamos. -Se fue a sentar al fondo, donde Hina lo siguió.

-¿Por qué aquí? -Dijo ella, quitándose su campera: La calefacción del lugar la hacía innecesaria.

-Adelante se sientan los que fuman, detesto el olor a cigarro. -Descansó la mejilla en su mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa. Él no se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero roja.

La mesera no tardó en llegar y tomar las órdenes, así como no tardó en traerlas tampoco: Génesis no había pedido casi nada, Hina se preguntaba si siempre era así o ya había comido en su casa y por eso no tenía hambre, cosa que ella había venido arrastrando desde que se levantó, y por eso pidió más que él.  
De pronto desvió la mirada y vio a un chico pelirojo, de ojos verdes y pelo todo revuelto con coleta larga atrás, acercarse a ellos con gran felicidad.

-¡Eh, Génesis! -Le dió una palmada en la espalda. -Quién diría que te encontraría hoy aquí.

-¿Cómo estás, Reno? -Le contestó pacífico y con una sonrisa leve.

-Yo muy bien, estoy esperando a Elena. -Se enorgulleció de sus palabras, Hina solo lo miraba. -¿Y ésta chica? -La observó bien. -Mira nada más, tienes buen ojo, eh.

Génesis negó con la cabeza, aún manteniendo la sonrisa leve y mirando ésta vez a la mesa.

-No me sorprendé. -Comenzó el otro. -Siempre estás rodeado Génesis, pero, ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de Cissnei?

-¿Cissnei? -Contestó el castaño. -Si jamás he tenido nada que ver con ella.

-Pero estaba loca por ti, es más, creo que todavía lo está. -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero aún así, no he tenido nada que ver con ella, tampoco lo haré. Ah sí, -Señaló a Hina por un segundo y luego volvió a su pose anterior. -No es mi novia, Reno.

Hina estaba oyendo toda la conversación y no pudo evitar ponerse algo roja y abrir más los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no? Los dos solos, sentados en una cafetería, no intentes ocultarlo. -Se rió el pelirojo que llevaba unos lentes de sol negros en la cabeza.

-Solo una amiga. -Sonrió Génesis. -Al principio iba a ser una salida grupal, pero no se presentó nadie más que nosotros dos, somos compañeros de clase hace poco, no somos novios.

-Todavía. -Levantó el dedo índice con una sonrisa. -No hacen mala pareja.

-Reno, no la incomodes. -Dijo con una mirada de resignación.

Hina seguía escuchando, de a ratitos jugaba con la cucharita de la taza de café o daba pequeños sorbos tímidos mirando hacia abajo. Era cierto, es decir, no hacían mala pareja, los ojos radiantes y azules de Génesis, totalmente expresivos, incapaces de ocultar algo, iban perfectamente con los amarronados y cálidos de la chica a la que se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas de solo recordar esa cabellera danzar con la brisa helada de las calles invernales. Y era todavía más lindo cuando hablaba, puesto que siempre sonreía al hacerlo, aunque fuera leve, siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar mientras hablaba. Tenía que admitirlo: Génesis era lindo, era sexy, se vestía bien, era amable y encima puntual, no es una oportunidad que alguien dejaría pasar, hay que suponer que por eso estaba "rodeado".  
Un chasquido de dos dedos frente a su cara la sacó de sus fantasías para traerla de nuevo al mundo real: A Luca, a la cafetería, a la mirada que estaba clavada en ella ahora, la mirada que le pertenecía a la misma persona dueña de ese chasquido. La observaba con preocupación, el chico de nombre Reno ya se había marchado, pero Hina había estado demasiado ocupada ordenando pensamientos como para notar algo más que el hecho de que Génesis le estaba empezando a agradar demasiado.

-Hina, -Empezó él. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo...lo-siento, Génesis, hace...hace calor aquí. -Clavó la vista en el café cuyo tono negro resaltaba en la tacita de porcelana blanca y dorada.

Estaba toda roja, el chico lo notó, obviamente.

-Tranquila, Reno suele pensar así de todos, pero se lo he dejado claro, no te preocupes. -Intentó calmarla.

-"No es eso lo preocupante" -Pensó ella, intentando hacer que el sonrojo fuera más leve. -Yo... -Balbuseó. -No, nada. -Tomó el café de golpe para ver si se tranquilizaba un poco.

Génesis rió entre dientes.

-Eres muy tímida. -Exclamó con la taza de té en la mano.

-Yo... Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me crean novia de algún chico.

Miró a la derecha, como si hubiera algo interesante, pero solo había un espejo reflejando lo roja que estaba, y lo guapo que se veía su amigo. Pero si hacía cinco minutos no era más que Génesis Rhapsodos, su compañero de clase que había conocido hace apenas una semana y con quien había terminado a solas nada más porque sus otros amigos faltaron a su palabra, ¿Por qué ahora le parecía el chico más lindo de todo el mundo? ¿Por qué le había surgido esa necesidad de abrazarlo y acariciar aquel rostro fino, sin olvidarse de esos cabellos tan gráciles? Y a pesar de todo, él sonreía, apoyando su mejilla nuevamente en la mano, ya quisiera ella ser esa mano, menuda suerte tendría de poder sentir esa piel suave o palpar esos ojos fogozos, ya sea para secar lágrimas o luchar contra el insómnio en alguna que otra noche estrellada.

-Basta... -Dijo antes de que se le escapara el aire.

No soportaba más tener esos pensamientos agolpandose en su cabeza, era como una lluvia de ideas, sin saber por qué, recordó a Zack Fair, con su brillante sonrisa y sus gestos tan amables, se tapó la cara con la mano derecha, Génesis borró la sonrisa.  
Él se levantó y se fue, Hina ni siquiera tenía idea de qué le pasaba a ella, mucho menos sabría qué le ocurría a Génesis. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió, pero no se sentó, sino que fue directo a la silla de su amiga.

-La cuenta ya está paga, vámonos. -Le dijo llamando la atención de la joven.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que necesitas tomar aire, si sigues aquí te vas a descomponer.

-Me siento algo mareada.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, él la ayudó a salir afuera, donde casualmente encontaron una cara conocida.

-Sephiroth. -Exclamó el castaño sorprendido de verlo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre vienes aquí cuando visitas esta ciudad.

Respondió el otro, retirando las manos de los bolsillos de su jean oscuro, que llevaba junto con los cinturones a tachas, una camiseta escote V negra y una campera del mismo color: Esos tonos que usaba hacían resaltar el blanco de su piel y el brillo plateado de la cabellera de seda que el viento manipulaba a su antojo. Los ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre los azules, eran tan distintos, Génesis tenía fuego en la mirada, no había conocido unos ojos más expresivos, con solo verte te decía todo, mientras que Sephiroth era impredecible, sus ojos nunca mostraban nada más que un aire frío como las calles desoladas de una cruda época invernal. Hina se detuvo a observar ese detalle a pesar de que estaba mareada y con miedo de caerse al asfalto.

-Creí que vendrían más personas. -Miró alrededor como esperándo que mágicamente salga el resto.

-Pues no. -Génesis puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió. -Cada uno tenía algo más que hacer de urgencia y al final solo vinimos Hina y yo.

El peliplata lo miró disgustado.

-¿He venido hasta aquí a pesar de mis ocupaciones para no faltar a mi palabra, y al final ellos han faltado?

-Bueno, nosotros estamos aquí. -Lo convenció de alguna forma.

Se cruzó de brazos conformista, y luego miró a Hina, notando algo extraño en ella.

-Hina está un poco mareada. -Le explicó su amigo haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalarla.

-¿Estás enferma? -Se acercó un poco y se inclinó ya que era muy alto a comparación de ella, Sephiroth era el chico más alto de la clase.

-Ah, eh-a-aaa-bue-bueen... -Siguió balbuseando unas cuantas cosas más que fueron totalmente imposibles de entender.

Los rasgos de Sephiroth tomaron una expresión que no acostumbraba a mostrar: Agrandó los ojos y los labios los dejó solo entreabiertos, para no hacer tan evidente la sorpresa.

-¿Estás hablando Albhed, o te intoxicaste con algo que te dieron ahí dentro? -Preguntó inocente, todavía inclinado hacia ella y señalando la puerta de la cafetería.

El otro chico por su parte se llevó una mano a la cara mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó Sephiroth otra vez volviendo a su pose de siempre con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada, no te preocupes, es solo que me he encontrado a Reno ahí dentro, ya sabes como es él, no me creyó que Hina no es mi novia por más que se lo dije un millón de veces. -Se encogió de hombros. -Pero no creí que ella se pondría tan nerviosa.

-Por eso está toda roja. -Miró a Hina.

-¿¡Sigo roja!? -Gritó inconcientemente, mientras se masajeaba las mejillas para ver si de una vez por todas se iba esa maldita sensación de calidez.

Génesis se volvió a reír.  
Eran apenas las tres menos cuarto de la tarde, los tres adolescentes decidieron dar vueltas por el parque más cercano que encontraron por allí: Había mucha gente, algunas familias en mitad de un picnic: La verdad es que el clima estaba bueno ese día, estaba fresco pero había sol y el cielo estaba despejado, por lo cual todo era perfecto para una salida con tus amigos, siempre y cuando tus amigos asistieran a la salida...  
La brisa leve les acariciaba las cabelleras, ambos chicos hablaban de quién sabe qué cosa mientras Hina pensaba: El aire frío le había refrescado las mejillas y también las ideas, cada tanto miraba de reojo a Génesis, a ver si se le volvía a acelerar el corazón, pero nada sucedía. Se dijo a sí misma lo tonta que era.

-"Tarada, no te puedes enamorar de alguien en tan solo una semana." -Pensó.

Estubo un buen rato formulándo hipótesis: Solo era vergüenza, mezclada con la fuerte calefacción del lugar, y al cambiar de un ambiente frío a uno tan cálido, más el apuro y los nervios le han hecho una ensalada en la cabeza y había terminado pensando cualquier cosa, sí, eso tenía que ser.  
Le dió un vistazo al suelo verde que estaba pisando: Unas florecillas en tono lila iluminaban el césped mientras danzaban con el viento, y parecía como si los pequeños insectos de colores jugaran con ellas, uniéndose al baile. La chica emitió un suspirio silente y estiró los labios en una sonrisa leve antes de mirar al cielo azul lleno de pajaros en bandada, hasta que una necesidad la interrumpió: No pudo evitar estornudar llevando la cabeza hacia abajo y su mano a la zona de la boca y la nariz. Sus amigos la observaron al percatarse de ese estornudo tan sutíl.

-¿Todo en orden? -Le preguntó Génesis con su característica sonrisa leve, porque no era como la de Zack, él estiraba apenas el labio, más Zack sonreía hasta con los ojos por poco.

-Sí, sí. -Respondió ya en la postura habitual y agitando la mano. -Lo que pasa es que la calefacción de aquella cafetería estaba muy fuerte y los cambios de clima así me hacen mal, por eso estaba tan rara hace un rato.

-¡Hermano!

Hina detectó una voz femenina acercandose por lo cual dirigió la vista hacia adelante y vió a dos personas: Un chico y una chica, ella tenía el pelo del mismo color que Génesis, y los ojos exactamente iguales, tenía el pelo corto, y en picos pero el peinado era distinto al del compañero de Hina, además esta niña tenía el flequillo recto, era bajita, incluso más que Hina. El chico era bastante más alto que ella y tenía el cabello plateado y ojos verdes, como Sephiroth, pero el pelo del joven era hasta la nuca y el flequillo le cubría un ojo, era totalmente lacio, tanto que aunque quisiera correrse el flequillo para ver bien, se le volvía a colocar delante de la vista. Ambos se acercaron a los otros tres.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó la niña.

-¿Qué parece que hago? -Génesis le sonrió.

-No sabíamos que estarían aquí. -Le comentó el peliplata más joven al otro de cabello similar.

-No se preocupen, -Comenzó Sephiroth. -No es que los vayamos a espiar o a interrumpir.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron. Hina observaba atenta y divertida.

-¡N-No lo decía por eso, Sephiroth! -Lo señaló con reproche.

Ambos hermanos mayores se rieron y los otros dos no sabían adónde meterse.

-Nosotros ibamos para allá. -La chica señaló sin mirar el lugar toda sonrojada.

-Cuidate, Shelke. -Sonrió Génesis.

-Kadaj, se bueno y comprale algo a tu novia. -Sephiroth sonrió con sorna.

-Basta ya, los dos. -El peliplata más chico tomó a su novia de la mano sonrojado, alejándose del grupo.

-Nos vemos en casa Génesis. -Lo saludó con la mano.

Pasaron tres segundos y luego ambos amigos soltaron una carcajada.

-Que tiernos sus hermanitos. -Dijo Hina, al fin participativa. -¿En qué año están?

-Están en primero -Le aclaró el castaño. -Ellos también van al Dissidia.

-Vaya, un año más jovenes que ustedes y ya noviando. -Se llevó las manos a la cadera. -y los hermanos mayores totalmente solteros, qué vergüenza que tu hermanito te supere. -Habló con aire de superioridad, al mejor estilo de Kuja.

-¿Qué has dicho? -El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos con sorpresa.

-Repítelo. -Exigió Sephiroth.

Hina se rió llevandose la mano a la boca y flexionando un poco las rodillas.  
Siguieron caminando por ese parque hasta eso de las cuatro de la tarde, el viento ya se había puesto un poco más agresivo y frío, la gente comenzaba a irse de regreso a casa. Hina era la más encantada con los paísajes de Luca y sobre todo con el verde de ese parque, así que recorría todo con una sonrisa, mientras sus dos amigos no prestaban atención a las mismas cosas que ella. La muchacha se detuvo cuando vio una tienda de dulces y entró como una flecha a comprar.

-Esperenme aquí. -Les dijo antes de irse corriendo para cruzarse de vereda.

Los otros se miraron y luego se sentaron en el banco más cercano para esperarla.  
La jovencita volvió con gran cantidad de cosas que había comprado y les ofreció, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza, bueno, más para ella entonces. Se sentó en medio de los dos, aunque lamentablemente después de unos veinte minutos de estar allí, el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar. Hina pasó velozmente las manos por ambos brazos para ver si lograba algo de calor.

-Está haciendo más frío. -Comentó el castaño. -Despues estiró los labios en una leve sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece si entramos en calor? -Dijo sin mirar a la persona a la cual se dirigía.

Su amigo peliblanco sonrió mirando hacia abajo.

-Suena interesante.

Hina miró a ambos lados: No entendía nada.  
Los dos se pararon del asiento y comenzaron a caminar hasta pararse uno frente al otro: Hina recordó en ese momento un comentario que Bartz había hecho, sobre que cuando a Sephiroth y Génesis les tocaba luchar en las clases de Jecht, era todo un evento, no había mejores rivales. A pesar de su amistad tan fuerte, también había algo de rivalidad entre ellos, competían por ver quién era el mejor, sin embargo parecían disfrutar cada movimiento, cada golpe, para ellos era como jugar.  
Hina dió un salto en el asiento cuando vió aparecer a Rapier, la espada roja de Génesis. Corrió hacia ellos con la intención de detener todo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa?

-Solo aprovechamos que ya no hay nadie en el parque, ahora nos toca divertirnos a nosotros. -Génesis sonrió confiado.

-Veamos cuánto tiempo puedes mantener esa sonrisa. -Sephiroth sacó a Masamune, su katana que medía exactamente dos metros, era aún más alta que quien la portaba. En la escuela muchos se preguntaban cómo alguien podía maniobrar de tan buena forma un arma semejante, sin embargo para él era muy sencillo, era reconocido incluso por los alumnos de grados más avanzados como uno de los mejores estudiantes de Dissidia.

-No, no, esperen. -Agitaba los brazos con desesperación. -No peleen, se van a lastimar.

Ellos no parecían escuchar, solo estaban frente a frente con una confianzuda sonrisa.

-¡Basta los dos! -Gritó y se metió en el medio de ellos, dándole la espalda a Génesis y mirando a Sephiroth.

Detuvieron las sonrisas y posaron la vista en la joven frente a ellos: Hina tenía los brazos extendidos y una expresión de enojo, no le gustaba que no le prestaran atención. Al mismo tiempo una correntada le sacudió el cabello y le dió un frío tremendo, uno de esos vientos invernales que te congelan hasta el apellido y te dejan tiritando de frío.  
Los adolescentes bajaron las armas tras un suspiro.

-Q-que frio hace... -Se abrazaba a sí misma para darse algo de calor mientras temblaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos como si estuvieran acordando algo. De pronto, Hina sintió el peso de algo más de ropa encima.

-Las... ¿Las chaquetas de los dos? -Miró a Génesis mientras empezaba a sentir el calor que le proporcionaban ambas prendas en sus hombros y espalda. -¿Me van a dar las dos? -Repitió incrédula.

-Hay que ser caballeros. -El castaño que otorgó la chaqueta roja se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar con las manos en lo bolsillos del pantalón.

-Pero... ¿Ustedes no van a tener frío? -Dijo mirando marchar a Génesis por un segundo y luego dirigió la vista al peliplata que le había dado la chaqueta negra.

-Hay que ser caballeros. -Respondió sonriendo de lado y siguió a su amigo.

-¿Adónde van? -Ella los siguió a paso rápido sosteniendo ambas camperas y cubriéndose con ellas.

-Te acompañamos hasta tu casa. -Le contestó el ojiazul que ahora solo tenía encima del torso la camiseta negra con mangas largas, mitad negras y mitad blancas, que ondeaba con el viento.

-¿A mi? -Otra vez incrédula.

-No, a mi, si me encanta acompañarme a mi mismo a todos lados... -Respondió sarcástico el chico.

-Ah, que graciosito Génesis. -Lo dijo en tono de berrinche.

-Si seguimos dando vueltas al aire libre te vas a enfermar. -El ojiverde dió por fín la explicación.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa. -Dijo alegre.

-¿Vamos? -Génesis, que iba unos pasos más adelante, se volteó, sin dejar de caminar.

-Sí, los tres, dijeron que me acompañarían hasta mi casa, no voy a dejarlos luego tirados en el frío, no se preocupen hoy mis padres no están así que nadie los molestará.

Se le adelantó a Génesis, que caminaba más despacio ahora. Algo le hizo acordar la situación por la que pasaba Sephiroth: Quizá él no tenía mucho tiempo como para perderlo en casa de una compañera de clase.

-Ah, a menos que tengan otros planes. -Se dió la vuelta para mirarlos.

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo. Hina sonrió y volvió a caminar.

-¡Perfecto! -Alzó un brazo en señal de alegría. -¡Vamos a tomar té con pastel!

Tanto Sephiroth como Génesis se miraron el uno al otro como pidiendose auxilio, acto totalmente inútil, ya que sabían que esa tarde terminarían en una especie de fiesta del té con su nueva amiga.


	3. Yuna

**Bueno, decidí actualizar cada domingo, para hacer las cosas más ordenadas :D  
Para empezar, Romy-The-Red-Rose, un millón de agradecimientos a ti por tu review, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y ojalá la sigas leyendo :D  
La otra aclaración que quiero hacer, es que éste capitulo es muy importante (Al menos para mi) Porque se agrega otro OC a escena! Y es nada menos que... bueno, es un personaje basado en mi misma, por eso se llama Yuna xD Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**Fantasy High.**

**Capítulo 3: Yuna.**

Recorrió una vez más esos pasillos, señal de que el fín de semana ya había terminado y de nuevo era lunes: El comienzo de la semana, literatura, entrenamiento físico...Ver a Jecht... Qué horrible. Sin embargo, ese día traería algunas sorpresas a la estudiante de segundo año del instituto Dissidia.  
Abrío la puerta del salón y encontró a una pandilla de chicos con caras de arrepentimiento.

-¡Hina, perdonanos!

Gritaron todos al unísono, la niña se hizo atrás por la sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿Qué les pasa? -Interrogó todavía sin deshacerse de la sorpresa.

-Era una salida que habíamos planeado para darte la bienvenida a ti. -Comenzó Tidus encogido de hombros.

-¡Y al final ninguno de nosotros fue! -Concluyó Bartz.

-Lo sentimos, preciosa. -Agregó Yitán con su característica forma de tratar a las mujeres.

Hina los vió un momento y luego sonrió, sus amigos realmente habían estado preocupados por haber faltado a la reunión, y más aún, esa salida era una bienvenida sorpresa que habían preparado para ella.

-Lo que sucede es que estabamos mal por haberte tratado de esa manera. -Firion también estaba por allí y se había acercado.

-Teníamos que compensarte de algún modo. -Dijo Cloud, a quien no le hizo falta acercarse, pues se sentaba en la fila de adelante junto a Zack. -Todavía tenemos que hacerlo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos que compensarte todavía! -Zack se levantó sonriente de la silla.

La chica se empezó a reír y después agitó la mano frente a sus compañeros dandoles a entender que se detuvieran.

-Basta ya, chicos, no tienen que hacer esto, entiendo perfectamente la situación de cada uno de ustedes. -Bajó la mano. -Además Sephiroth y Génesis si fueron conmigo.

-¡Menos mal que los habíamos invitado! -Suspiró el chico-mono.

El timbre anunció el comienzo de la primer clase, así que cada uno se situó en su lugar: Hina no se sentó sin antes saludar a Kuja y preguntarle cómo estaba, el otro respondió molesto, no con ella, sino con todo lo que lo rodeaba: Las bromas de Kefka lo ponían de mal humor, sin embargo era extraño porque todavía no había matado al payaso psicópata que se sentaba en el asiento de al lado, a quien Hina también saludó.  
Al sentarse, miró a su derecha y encontró a los chicos con los que había compartido ese sábado tan placentero, pero antes de poder hacer algo, debió mirar al frente para prestarle atención al profesor que acababa de entrar.

-Buenos días alumnos. -Comenzó su maestro de literatura. -Parece que hoy tenemos misma historia que la semana pasada, hoy me vuelve a tocar presentar a una alumna nueva.

Todos levantaron la vista con cara de sorpresa, no se esperaban a una compañera más, a tan solo una semana de haber recibido a Hina.  
El profesor le dio paso a una chica que se paró al frente: Era bajita, le faltaba un poco para llegar al 1,60m, tenía el cabello castaño hasta la cintura adornado con un lazo de color rosa, y su flequillo recto. Sus ojos eran grandes y amarronados con mucha expresión, además tenía una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro.

-Hola. -Saludó con la mano. -Soy Yuna, y vengo de la escuela secundaria Sagrado Bevelle, aunque antes también me he pasado por el Spira.

-Me alegra que tu presentación sea normal. -El profesor recordó la peculiar entrada de Hina la semana pasada.

La pequeña Hina se encogió en su banco, todavía podía sentir esa vergüenza de la semana pasada.  
Todos observaron a la chica nueva, se sentó al fondo, justo detrás de Génesis.  
El maestro Mateus dió inicio a la clase, que se convirtió en una charla cuando dió un ejercicio de tarea y se fue: Al parecer, el profe estaba tramitando unos asuntos y por eso salía de clase en mitad de la hora.  
La chica nueva estaba con la mirada fija en el cuaderno, pues estaba haciendo algo con un lápiz, no se sabía si hacía su tarea o dibujaba cualquier pavada. En eso, con ayuda innecesaria del lápiz le tocó tres veces la espalda a Génesis, logrando que se volteara a verla.

-Tu serás mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Se lo dijo así nomás, como si estuviera en posición de dar órdenes o como si lo conociera desde hace un año: El ojiazul la miró con sorpresa, y Sephiroth se volteó a ver, pues no había podido evitar oír ese atrevimiento, que chica más extraña.

-Pues, -Comenzó Génesis. -¿No te parece que eso es apresurado?

-No conozco a nadie aquí, así que decidí escoger un asiento al azar y juntarme con las personas que estuvieran a mi alrededor, eso me deja contigo y... éste chico. -Miró a Sephiroth que la seguía observando de forma serena.

El castaño y el peliplata se miraron, gesto que repetían mucho, después volvieron a mirar a su compañera, ella sonrió.

-Soy Yuna Sparda, ¿Ustedes? -Les dijo todavía sonriendo y convencida de que ellos iban a ser sus amigos.

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo, pues aún no salían del asombro, no te cruzabas gente así todos los días.

-Oh, vaya. -Y desvió la mirada. -Que malos son, entiendo que no me quieran como amiga pero decirme sus nombres sería lo menos...

-Génesis... Y Sephiroth. -Respondió algo quedado.

-Bien, entonces, serán mis nuevos amigos.

No parecía importarle que los otros dos la miraran raro, ella seguía insistiendo.

-¡Eh! Oye, niña nueva. -Gritó Tidus desde el otro lado del salón.

Yuna lo miró, no solo ella, todos lo miraron.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de dos escuelas distintas?

-Ah, eso, fui a primer año en el Spira, pero luego mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí, así que tuve que cambiarme de escuela, empezé en el Sagrado Bevelle pero es un asco, es un colegio religioso y no te dejan hacer nada, ¡Tenía a los maestros permanentemente encima mio! y los estudiantes son como zombies, por eso estuve una semana y ahora aquí estoy.

-¡Una escuela religiosa, qué burla! -Gritó Kefka en medio de la clase.

-¿Te imaginas ahí, Kefka? -Hina preguntó sonriente.

-Lo rajarían enseguida por ser tan insoportable. -El peliazul amigo de Kefka tenía una expresión aburrida, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

-BWAJAJAJAJAJA -El arlequín rió de manera estrepitosa, Kuja hizo una mueca de desagrado aún en la misma posición.

-Oh, vaya, que risa tan peculiar. -La chica nueva agrandó los ojos. -Yo a veces me rió con las vocales para hacer gracia.

-¿Con las vocales? -Bartz se volteó inocente.

-¡Jiajijojujajejo!

Dijo bien fuerte ante todos: La excentricidad de la nueva compañera provocó diferentes reacciones, Bartz y Yitán, inseparables, se descosquillaban de la risa en sus asientos, Kefka reía como lunático, mientras que Kuja suspiró.

-Otra loquita... -Largó al final del suspiro.

Zack y Cloud, adelante, se miraron entre ellos, después Zack sonrió y Cloud observó con ojos resignados, Firion miraba divertido, no muerto de la risa como sus amigos el rubio y el castaño, más bien solo disfrutaba de la energía de su nueva camarada. Tidus se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo su cabellera y largando una risita medio oculta. Sephiroth bufó y volvió a poner la vista hacia adelante, aunque no hubiera nada nuevo en la pizarra, Génesis continuaba mirándo a Yuna con curiosidad.  
A Hina le parecía potencialmente interesante la actitud de ésta chica, por lo que se mantuvo observándola durante un buen rato.  
El mismo timbre que anunció el principio de la clase le dió final a ésta, todos se levantaron de sus asientos al ver salir al profesor, Hina había estado hablando con Kuja y para cuando se dio cuenta...

-Se me ha escapado. -Miró desanimada al asiento vacío de la otra chica.

-¿Quién? -Interrogó su amigo egocéntrico.

-La niña nueva, quiero conocerla. -Asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué? -Kuja suspiró. -¡Es como Kefka!

-Jajajaja, claro que no, son diferentes.

Génesis y Sephiroth decidieron dar vueltas por la escuela durante el receso, el instituto contaba con un bello y bien cuidado jardín, Génesis solía sentarse a leer bajo los árboles, aunque al peliplata le terminaba pareciendo aburrido escuchar a su compañero recitar los pasajes de Loveless una y otra vez, a saber qué encontraba el adolescente en su inseparable compañero de tapa dura y hojas decoradas en tinte dorado. Pero había cosas más interesantes allí que éste dúo podía hacer, aunque dúo está mal dicho, pues a partír de hoy eran más bien un trío.

-Nos has seguido. -Declaró Sephiroth de brazos cruzados y un poco molesto.

-O tal vez ustedes me han seguido a mi. -Le sonrió.

-Has estado tras nosotros. -Frase que le otorgó la victoria al ojiverde.

-Que frío eres, está bien, no los interrumpiré, me quedaré lejos de ustedes dos, pero, ¿Me vas a prohibir también estár en el mismo lugar que tu?

Sephiroth bufó, le dio la espalda a la chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me interesa.

La insistente jovencita entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre la falda de su uniforme y lo contempló un momento con su expresión de curiosidad.  
El ojiazul, aún parado al lado de la chica, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y siguió a su amigo. Yuna suspiró y miró al suelo algo cansada, después tomó un rumbo diferente al de los otros dos, aunque permaneció en aquel jardín.

-¿Qué pasa con Yuna? -Preguntó Génesis, sentado en una banca, pero ésta vez no estaba leyendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -El otro chico estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol de brazos cruzados, como hacía habitualmente.

-¡La ahuyentas como si tuviera lepra! -El castaño sé rió tirando la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Es solo que -Una puñetera y conocida voz interrumpió a Sephiroth mientras hablaba.

-¡Neh! -Exclamó la pequeña para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Génesis era más paciente y hasta seguía sonriendo.

-No vengo a molestarlos, no se preocupen, solo quería preguntarles si los puedo volver a seguir cuando regresemos a clase. -Era más rara que un Cactilio en medio de la nieve.

Decidió dar la explicación al notar que la reacción de sus compañeros otra vez fue quedarsela viendo.

-Lo que pasa es que los he seguido hasta aquí y no se volver al salón sola... -Arrugó la parte final de la falda con ambas manos y mirando al suelo.

Génesis se rió.

-Está bien, Yuna, puedes seguirnos. -Le dijo después.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias! -Ofreció una gran sonrisa. -Es que me pierdo muy fácil...

Él le sonrió un momento, pero después recordó algo: Tenía que usar su teléfono celular y lo había olvidado en el salón.

-Tengo que ir a buscar algo que olvidé en el curso. -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca.

Su amigo le clavó la mirada: Lo iba a dejar ahí con ella...

-Esperenme un momento, ¿De acuerdo?

Sephiroth estuvo apunto de expresar un rotundo "No", pero no hubiera sonado para nada bien. Vió a su amigo marcharse, Yuna observaba lo mismo de forma curiosa, de nuevo. El peliplata la miró cuando estaba totalmente distraída, simplemente le llamaba la atención lo bajita que era para tener unos ojos tan grandes: Parecían dos avellanas con pupilas... que cosa más extraña, pero viniendo de esa chica era de esperarse, más bien era de esperarse que Sephiroth la viera tan pequeña, pues era el chico más alto de todo el curso, mientras que a partír de hoy, Yuna le había ganado a Hina para convertirse en la más bajita de todos los estudiantes del salón.

-¿Se te perdió algo encima mío? -La muchacha sonrió.

-No realmente. -Contestó cortante.

-¡Entonces ha de ser que te impresioné con mi fealdad! No te asustes, soy humana.

Esas cosas que decía no eran graciosas, no para el frío ojiverde favorito de los directivos.

-Oye, ya se, tal vez podamos hablar de algo que te interese: ¿Qué te interesa?, ¿Te gustan los deportes? A mi no, soy malisima, pero vengo de la ciudad de Zanarkand, allí están los mejores Blitzbolistas, ¡Los Zanarkand Abes! No entiendo mucho de Blitzbol ¡Pero he llegado a ver al capitán del equipo así de cerquita! -Hizo una seña con los dedos. -Aunque, según dicen todos, la mejor época fue cuando el capitán era Jecht, es un jugador muy famoso en todos lados, me enteré que da clases aquí.

El chico resopló, una oración tras otra, no se callaba nunca, y sería de mala educación pegarle un grito.

-Okey, el Blitzbol no te interesa, pero no importa, Zanarkand también tenía muchas otras cosas ¡La ciudad que nunca duerme! en serio, a toda hora hay al menos uno despierto.

-Si te gusta tanto, ¿Por qué te mudaste? -Pero contestarle de forma brusca tampoco funcionaba.

-Ah, bueno, no tuve opción, verás, vivo con mis padres y mi abuela, pero entonces ella enfermó y esa enfermedad que tiene es difícil de tratar, se necesitan médicos muy buenos, y no los podíamos encontrar en Zanarkand. Decidimos venir a Midgar por eso, aquí hay mejores médicos, pero el viaje de Zanarkand hasta aquí no es leve, por eso decidimos empezar de nuevo en ésta ciudad.

Sin pensarlo, le había dado más tema de conversación, encima a esta niña le hacías una pregunta y te respondía de mil amores contandote toda su vida, cosa que estaba demás.

-¿Qué enfermedad es?

Yuna guardó silencio un momento, ¡Y por primera vez en todo el día!

-Ummm... Geoestígma... -Dijo con la mirada gacha.

Sephiroth apretó los puños, era como si el destino lo hubiese obligado a preguntar eso y obtener esa maldita respuesta, rayos, solo trataba de olvidarlo, por un momento él intentaba olvidar que su madre sufría eso mismo.

-¿Estás bien? -Volvió a colocar las manos entrelazadas y torció la cabeza un poquito.

-Sí. -Dijo él mirando hacia otra parte, Génesis ya regresaba.

Llegó con su teléfono en la mano, lo estaba guardando en el bolsillo.

-¿Todo en órden? -Miró sonriente a Sephiroth.

-Sí. -Lo miró con frialdad, sin embargo, su amigo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Yuna? -El ojiazul quizo llamar su atención al notar que la muchacha se había quedado pensativa.

-¿Eh? -Se sobresaltó. -¿Ya terminó el receso?

-No, pero me pareció extraño que estuvieras tan callada.

-Oh, ya veo, creí me preferían callada. -Lo miró a la cara. -Que bonitos ojos tienes Génesito.

El chico quedó en silencio, mirandola, y pasados unos cinco segundos respondió:

-...¿Qué? -La miró totalmente confuso.

La chica se rió llevandose una mano a la boca.

-Te he puesto un apodo. -Exclamó con alegría.

-Yo... Preferiría que me dijeras Génesis.

Ella se volvió a reír.

-Lo se, solo bromeo. A propósito, quería preguntarte algo más. -Volvió a entrelazar sus manos y las colocó detrás.

-Dime. -Génesis temía que le volviera a poner un apodo, o le dijera algo peor, no se le ocurría algo peor pero estaba seguro de que a Yuna sí...

-¡Yuna!

La voz de Hina interrumpió el asunto, venía corriendo y agitando la mano para llamar la atención. Se detuvo justo frente a ellos y se encorbó agitada mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Aquí estás. -Dijo incorporandose nuevamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu quién eres? -Preguntó curiosa la otra chica.

Hina la tomó del brazo.

-¡Ven!

Se la llevó corriendo, Yuna no tenía otra opción que dejarse llevar, aunque no sabía adónde exactamente.  
Corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de clase.

-¿Por qué corremos? -Indagó Yuna agotada.

-Los chicos y yo queremos decirte algo.

Abrió la puerta del salón y todos sus compañeros estaban parados formando un círculo.

-Oh, Dios, ¿Habrá una pelea? -Dijo una estúpidez antes que nada, para variar.

-¡Sí! -Gritó el payaso insano en una esquina.

-Jajaja, claro que no. -Comenzó Hina.

-Verás. -El blitzbolista rubio tomó la palabra. -La semana pasada recibimos a Hina, y organizamos una salida para darle la bienvenida, aunque a último momento no pudimos ir y terminó saliendo ella sola con dos chicos más.

-Oh, Hina, te han metido el perro. -Interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede es que no queremos que contigo pase igual, así que decidimos que después de la escuela, pasaremos la tarde en el centro comercial. -El deportista puso los brazos en la cadera con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

-Oww, ¡Pero que tiernos! -Yuna entrelazó las manos a la altura del cuello con una sonrisa. -Aunque a decir verdad, tengo que hacer algo al salir de aquí.

-¿¡Cómo!? -Hina bajó los hombros con mucha decepción. -¿Hablas en serio?

-Mmm, bueno, mi madre dice que estos detalles no se desprecian, así que como soy niña buena le haré caso e iré de todas formas. -Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar un mensaje. -Hasta ahora nunca he ido al centro comercial de éste lugar. -Comentó mirando la pantalla de su celular color negro.

-¿Estás segura que puedes venir? -Habló Firion.

-Ningún problema. -Ella agitó la mano sin quitar la vista del aparato.

La puerta corrediza se abrió tras ella dejando ver a los únicos dos que faltaban en el salón, entraron con una expresión confusa al percatarse de esa reunión.

-Oh, chicos. -Los llamó Hina. -Vamos a ir todos al centro comercial después de clase, ¿Vienen?

-¿Van a ir todos? -Génesis arqueó una ceja y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

-¡Prometido!

Zack puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Ya que hoy estamos todos aquí, hoy no podemos decir que no iremos, a menos que tengan algo que hacer después de clase. -Habló Kuja con la mirada alta y aire de grandeza, para variar.

-Bueno... -El castaño miró de costado, no tenía nada que hacer si era por el, pero que la madre de su mejor amigo estuviera en el hospital no hacía las cosas fáciles, a Sephiroth no le gustaba la ayuda y era demasiado orgulloso para recibir bien la compañía, pero Génesis debía estár con él, no importaba cuanto su amigo dijera que estaba bien solo, ambos en el fondo sabían que no era así.

Sephiroth bajó la vista, el centro comercial no lo emocionaba nada, tiendas, tiendas, más tiendas, gente haciendo escandalo y corriendo por todos lados, no respetan el paso del otro y encima algunas chicas no disimulan el hecho de que te están clavando los ojos y luego haciendo comentarios con sus amigas mientras largan risitas de timidez. Se le cruzó por la cabeza el rostro de su madre, esa mujer radiante siempre adornando la casa con una gran sonrisa, y que sin duda se hubiera disgustado de encontrar a su hijo en una situación como esa, pues a ella le hubiera encantado que él fuera, siempre tuvo aquella preocupación debido a que su hijo mayor no era muy dado con las personas, salvo claro, por el ojiazul que siempre lo acompañaba a todas partes desde la niñez. "Génesis es un gran chico", es lo que decía la madre de Sephiroth, que trataba al adolescente como a un miembro más de la familia, no era cosa de extrañar, Génesis pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de su mejor amigo.  
Por otro lado, era un millón de veces mejor encontrarse en el centro comercial aún si es lleno de gente ruidosa, antes que llegar a casa, pues debía admitir que desde el día en que su madre cayó enferma, al peliplata le costaba cada vez más meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta: ¿Para qué volver a casa? Siempre iba a encontrar ese mismo paisaje sombrío, ninguna sonriente dama lo iba a recibir, o le iba a revolver el cabello, cosa que a él no le gustaba, pero extrañaba a horrores. Lo único que iba a encontrar iba a ser la casa vacía, pues Kadaj, su hermano menor, siempre se encontraba con Shelke o con sus otros amigos, y su padre... Esa bestia, él no quería ni encontrarselo, lo consideraba una persona despreciable y no entendía cómo su madre, una mujer tan brillante, pudo juntarse con un tipo así. No se llevaba bien con su padre, ni su padre con él tampoco, pues el peliplata así como sombrío, era rebelde y no temía decirle de todo a la cara, aún si provocaba una pelea, no le importaba. Hojo era un tipo brusco y desinteresado, era un empresario muy reconocido, pero también una persona horrible, o al menos su hijo lo consideraba así.  
Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había dicho que sí, así que no se podía ir atrás.  
Génesis lo observó algo decaído, sabía perfectamente el por qué su amigo había aceptado. Si bien él había pasado muchos días en la casa de Sephiroth, no lograba saber por qué el mal trato hacia su padre, pues él si había pasado tiempo con Lucrecia o Kadaj, pero a Hojo no más que un saludo, y preguntarle a Sephiroth no llevaría a nada bueno.

-¿No irás hoy a verla? -Le preguntó, aprovechando que ya la atención se había desviado de los dos.

-No, hoy no. -Respondió con la mirada ausente.

-Neh, Hina. -Comenzó la chica nueva. -¿Por qué el profe aún no ha llegado?

-Oh, es verdad, el receso terminó, ¿No?

-No te olvides que el profesor es Jecht. -Insistió Kuja.

-Ah, sí. -Se rió. -Mira, Jecht siempre llega tarde.

-Ya veo, Jecht es nuestro profesor.

-¿Lo conoces? -Torció la cabeza.

-¡Pero si es famosisimo en Zanarkand! ¡Fue un gran blitzbolista!

-¿Alguien ha dicho Zanarkand? -Tidus se metió enseguida. -No me digas que eres de allí.

-Eso mismo, y en Zanarkand, Jecht es muy famoso, aunque a mi no me entretiene el blitzbol. -Se encogió de hombros.

Para sorpresa del alumnado, el profesor llegó temprano, es decir, temprano dentro de lo que a Jecht se refiere, pues solo habían pasado unos diez minutos desde el receso y ya estaba dentro del curso dando gritos, cuando normalmente eso pasa por lo menos cuarenta minutos después de finalizado el descanso.

-¡Muy bien, montón de vagos! ¡Espero que ésta semana me demuestren que valen la pena! -Dijo cruzado de brazos con un aspecto rudo. -¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Otra nueva!?

Se inclinó hacia Yuna, que se puso algo nerviosa.

-Amm, Yuna Sparda, vengo del instituto Bevelle. -Le explicó.

-A ver si vales algo. -Se alejó de ella.

Yuna tragó saliva: Estaba frita.

-Ah, por cierto, tengo un anuncio importante que darles.

-Dí que tienes que irte para no volver. -Susurró la chica nueva escondida entre los otros alumnos, Hina a su lado se rió.

-El sábado anterior fue la reunión de profesores, para tratar temas como el campamento, a lo que voy es que será la próxima semana, así que vayan llenando los formularios de autorización y avisenle a papi y a mami. -Esto último o dijo en tono de burla.

Una incontable cantidad de murmullos se levantaron en ese instante, para el profesor era bastante imposible entender lo que decían.

-¡Genial! -Yitán golpeó el suelo donde estaba sentado. -Me había olvidado del campamento

-¡Yo también! -Sonrió su amigo inseparable.

Yuna acercó la mano al fino cabello de Sephiroth y lo tocó para que éste volteara.

-¿Qué es eso del campamento, Sephi?

Hina prestó atención, a decir verdad ella era casi tan nueva como Yuna y no entendía nada.

-Todos los estudiantes de segundo año tienen que participar del campamento, es como un examen, tenemos que arreglarnos trabajando en equipo, además tenemos que cumplir con las tareas encargadas por nuestros supervisores, las materias que entran en evaluación son entrenamiento físico y entrenamiento mágico... -El joven hizo una pausa leve. - Mi nombre es Sephiroth, así que no me pongas apodos -Finalizó con seriedad.

-¿Cam-cam-campa...mento? -Tartamudeó en respuesta, el ojiverde arqueó una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿No te gustan los campamentos? -Su compañera juntó ambas manos con una sonrisa. -Son divertidos, hace mucho que no iba de campamento será genial.

-No... -El terror se asomó en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien? -Génesis había volteado.

-Yo, no...eh... -Clavó la vista en su falda mientras balbuseaba y movía los pies de un lado a otro nerviosa.

-¿Yuna? ¿Qué te pasa? -Lucía preocupada.

-Amm... el campamento...es en el bosque...

-Naturalmente. -Sephiroth se apartó un mechón de cabello que había caido en su rostro, incrédulo, realmente no pensó que hacía falta decirle a alguien que el campamento era en un bosque.

-Yo no puedo ir... -Seguía nerviosa.

-¿Piensas reprobar con Jecht? -Génesis agrandó la mirada. -¿Y también entrenamiento mágico con la profesora Trepe? No creo que te convenga...

La niña se inclinó hacia adelante cerrando los puños.

-El bosque esta lleno de insectos, no puedo, y estaré en medio de un bosque repleto de bichos, y...y...¡Cosas! monstruos, y ruidos, ruidos nocturnos. -tartamudeaba nerviosa.

Génesis se empezó a reír, Sephiroth volvió a arquear una ceja.

-Ay Yuna... -Hina intentó consolarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio todos! -El maestro puso órden.

Se dio inicio a la clase, ésta vez Jecht decidió comprobar las habilidades de Yuna, las cuales resultaron un desastre, pues Yitán la derribó en cuestión de pocos minutos. Misma historia que la semana anterior, la clase entera debió aguantar los descomunales gritos del profesor ex-blitzbolista estrella.  
La salida de la escuela fue muy efusiva, eso siempre pasa, no es sorpresa. Todos se dirigieron al centro comercial, aunque al llegar sus expectativas cayeron de un octavo piso y se estrellaron contra el suelo, pues el lugar estaba tan lleno que no entraba ni un alfiler.  
No se rindieron a pesar de que, al parecer existía una fuerza sobrenatural dedicada exclusivamente a estropear sus salidas, y terminaron dando vueltas por la calle, no es que fuera lo más emocionante, pero, cuando hay hambre no hay pan duro, o eso dicen algunos.


	4. ¡Campamento! Primer día

**Bueno, llegó el domingo de actualización xD espero que a los que hayan leído, hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior, y me dejen sus humildes opiniones :3 **

* * *

**Fantasy High.**

Capítulo 4: ¡Campamento! Primer día.

Según lo que había dado a conocer el profesorado, el autobús estaría ese lunes por la mañana, ocho de la mañana, exactamente. Hina estaba sobre la vereda de la escuela, ésta vez sin llevar el uniforme: Traía puesta una camiseta a rayas rojas y negras, y un pantalón oscuro, en los pies, los tenis rojos, claro. La brisa mañanera le agitó el cabello, iba con su mochila a cuestas y una maleta, pues estaría allí toda una semana. Volteó a ambos lados: No había nadie y eso era bastante extraño, ella era impuntual pero jamás se imaginó que los profesores (Salvo Jecht), todos sus compañeros ¡Y que hasta el chofer del autobús fuera impuntual!  
Sin quererlo recordó aquel sábado, cuando en la estación de Luca solo encontró a Génesis, éste había dicho no hacerse esperar a la hora de la llegada, y sin embargo no estaba por ahí. Le pareció extraño, pero no pudo pensar en nada más, pues desde hace un tiempo, cuando se ponía a pensar en su compañero, se le iba la mente a cualquier sitio y no registraba nada. Recordó su bochornosa estancia en la cafetería, esa vergüenza, los sonrojos, los mareos, todo eso había supuesto que era debido al ambiente, y la verdad no: Últimamente pensaba mucho en él o se detenía a mirarlo de reojo en la hora del almuerzo, admirando cada detalle, sus movimientos, las expresiones, las sonrisas, era tan perfecto. No podía negar que sentía una fuerte atracción por Génesis, hasta le daban celos cuando se ponía a pensar si el castaño realmente estaba rodeado de chicas, como había dicho una vez un amigo suyo, incluso, en un principio se celaba de ver a Yuna, que muy confianzuda lo abrazaba, tiraba de la camisa del chico para llamar su atención, le ponía apodos y hasta a veces lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba. Más tarde, eso dejó de ser una preocupación para Hina, pues notó que no era nada especial, sino que Yuna trataba a Sephiroth de la misma forma, y a ella también.  
Dejó caer los hombros como si fueran una carga pesada, y luego miró al cielo: Parecía que iba a ser un día espléndido.

-¡Hina!

Ella se volteó, ¡Aleluya! Yuna venía agitando la mano y saludandola con su característico buen humor, y venía con... Con Génesis. De solo ver la silueta a la lejanía ya se ponía toda roja.

-¡Hina! -Repitió estando ya cerca y le dió un abrazo.

-Hola, Yu. -Yuna en una semana le había puesto apodos a casi todos los de la clase, se merecía uno aunque sea. -Génesis... Ho-hola. -Terminó algo nerviosa.

-Llegaste algo temprano. -Dijo el jóven con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro que no, ustedes llegaron tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¡Jamás! -Yuna frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cadera con arrogancia. -Tengo una gran obsesión con el horario, así que llego temprano a todas partes.

-Nosotros dos llegamos hace un ratito. -Explicó Génesis. -Pero a Yuna se le antojo ir de compras ahora.

-¡No puedo salir de viaje sin caramelos! -Mostró una gran bolsa. -Aunque, creo que exageré comprando tantos...

-Sin embargo, si llegaste temprano, Hina. -El castaño se encogió de hombros. -Apenas son las ocho, es la hora que habían señalado.

-¡Pero si salí de mi casa a las...! oh, no, mi despertador... -Agachó la cabeza con desilusión. -Debe estár adelantado.

-¿Llegas a horario una vez y te pones triste? -Su compañero sonrió.

-¡Sephi! -Gritó la pequeña con gran emoción y acto seguido corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero para traerlo del brazo a las apuradas.

-Podías esperar a que llegara solo, después de todo no me voy a perder.

Exclamó el peliplata con tono de mal humor matutino. Después de una semana, se había acostumbrado algo a la presencia constantemente cariñosa de Yuna, pero acostumbrarse y que te encante son dos cosas distintas: El ojiverde soportaba a diario una excesiva cantidad de abrazos, además de los apodos, las veces que era arrastrado como hace un rato, los comentarios muchas veces extraños, su risa, su vocesita, y muchas cosas más. A veces, a él le molestaba el hecho de que Yuna le recordaba a su madre, pues la señora Lucrecia lo trataba de ese modo, a sabiendas de que su hijo mayor era un témpano de hielo a la hora de demostrar afecto, más Yuna era todavía peor que Lucrecia cuando quería.

-El humor de siempre, ¿Eh? -Sonrió Génesis.

-No se a qué te refieres. -Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte disimulando.

-Jajaja, Yuni, debes ser la única que se atreve a tratar así a Sephiroth. -Hina se llevó una mano al pecho divertida.

-¡Es que somos grandes compañeros! ¡Algún día tendré un hijo y será como tu, Sephibonito! -Otra vez llevó las manos a la cadera con arrogancia.

-¿Te importaría dejar de involucrarme en tus comentarios tan raros?

Sephiroth frunció el ceño algo avergonzado, Hina retornó a la risa mientras que Génesis negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.  
Pronto, los demás integrantes de la clase empezaron a caer en bandada.

-¡Kuji-Ku! ¡Yita! -Fue corriendo a abrazar a los dos hermanos.

-Hola, preciosidad.

Yitán se regocijaba con cada abrazo, pero su hermano era diferente.

-¡Yuna, no me apodes, te lo he dicho muchas veces! ¿Por qué tienes que abrazarme así cada vez que me encuentras?

-Perdone usted, su majestad, el inigualable señor Kuja Tribal. -Lo soltó de inmediato.

-Está bien, no hay problema. -Aceptó el halago, a pesar de que no lo era.

-¡No te estaba halagando! -La chica se soltó a reír.

-Sí, se que soy superior a cualquier otro alumno.

-¡Tida! -Ahora le tocaba el turno al deportista de la clase. -¿Como te fue en el partido del viernes? -Sorprendentemente, no fue corriendo a abrazarlo, tampoco a Bartz ni a Terra, o a Firion: Se le habría olvidado. -¡Bartzy, Terry! ¡Hola Firio! -Saludó con la mano.

-¿Sabes? Eres una pesada. -Kuja se cruzó de brazos mirandola.

-Bwajajajajaajajaja -La risa peculiar de, todos ya sabemos quien, resonó en la espalda del peliazul, al cual le dió un escalofrío.

-¡Kefka! ¡No te rías así! -Lo regañó, y recibió como respuesta otra carcajada y una huida presurosa de parte del extraño payaso.

-Y le dices a Yuna que es pesada. -Yitán se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza.

-Ambos son pesados, puede que Kefka esté más loco, pero eso no disminuye la excentricidad de Yuna.

-Tu diciendole a los demás excéntricos... -El chico mono miró a otra parte fastidiando a su hermano.

-¡Clou-Clou! -Fue como una bala hacia el chico rubio y se chocó con él quedandose pegada.

-Ah...Yuna... -El joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, Cloud era bastante tímido y tanto esa chica como su mejor amigo Zack, eran todo lo contrario.

-Hey, Yuna, ¿Cómo has estado? -A Zack parecía simpatizarle la chica, pues esa actitud enérgica y la sonrisa inquebrantable le recordaban a él mismo, posiblemente.

El bus partió exactamente a las ocho y media, cuando todos, después de esperar a Jecht por un buen rato, por fín estaban ubicados en los asientos.

-¿Estás emocionada, Yu? -Dijo la chica sentada a su lado.

-Claro que no, odio los bosques... -Frunció el ceño.

-Pero si te veías muy feliz hace un momento. -Elevó el dedo índice hasta tocar su labio inferior.

-Estoy feliz, pero odio los bosques. -Sonrió. -¿Caramelo?

-Claro. -La miró confusa y tomó un dulce de la bolsa.

-Oigan, chicas. -Terra se asomó por la parte de arriba del asiento. -Oí que nos hospedaremos en unas cabañas, están divididas: Una para chicos y otra para chicas, será toda nuestra. -Sonrió.

-Cierto -Yuna subió la mirada. -Solo somos tres chicas en el salón, los chicos estarán algo apretujados, ¿Eh?

-Tal vez haya más de una cabaña para ellos, son muchos.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé. -Sonrió Terra. -Pero menos mal que ustedes dos llegaron a la clase, sino me tocaba estár sola en la cabaña de mujeres. -La rubia volvió a su asiento.

La maga se había recuperado del todo, y había vuelto a clase el martes de la semana pasada. Se llevaba muy bien con sus otras dos compañeras, que compartían mismas características que ella: Siendo un desastre en la clase de Jecht, y lo mejor en la clase de la señorita Quistis Trepe.

-A propósito, Yuni, quería preguntarte algo. -Hina esbozó una sonrisa. -Tienes un gran talento para la mágia, además controlas... cosas extrañas, son como criaturas que te obedecen...

-Eones, así se llaman, son mis amigos también. -Sonrió. -Son criaturas que puedo invocar para que me ayuden a pelear, aunque, si traigo un Eón al campo, no puedo realizar otros hechizos hasta que se vaya. Verás. -Levantó el dedo índice. -El Spira es un colegio dedicado pura y exclusivamente a las habilidades mágicas, y en el colegio Sagrado Bevelle se especializan en las invocaciones.

-¿Eras así de cariñosa con tus otros compañeros? -Se rió.

-No, realmente. -Se quedó pensativa. -El Spira es un instituto para mujeres, en mi salón la mayoría de las almunas eran mesquinas y tontas. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Por más que quisiera no encajaba en ningún grupo.

-¿Probaste siendo menos cargosa? -Sephiroth tuvo que acotar desde el asiento ubicado a la derecha de Yuna, era simple escuchar, solo los dividía un pasillo.

Yuna volvió a poner su cara de superada.

-Lo que pasa, Hina, es que Sephi dice que soy cargosa, pero no puede estár un minuto sin hablarme, por eso se ha metido en la conversación.

Hina se empezó a reír, Sephiroth arqueó una ceja.

-Y además -Le respondió mirandolo. -No era así cuando iba a mi otro colegio, ustedes me dejan ser así y por eso soy de éste modo, en mi otra escuela me hubieran dado un par de cachetadas. -Suspiró.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -El peliplata se quedó pensativo.

Génesis soltó una carcajada, Hina no podía parar de reirse.

-¡Eh! -Se quejó Yuna. -¿Cómo que vas a tener eso en cuenta?

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras miraba al suelo.

-Owww -A Yuna le brillaron los ojos. -Eres más dulce que ésta bolsa llena de caramelos.

El otro cambió la expresión de la cara, tanto su acompañante como la de Yuna no dejaban de reírse a cada rato.  
Yuna le arrojó un caramelo de envoltorio colorido al chico, que se lo quedó viendo entre sus manos, y después levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Te lo regalo por lo lindo que te veías recién. -Le sonrió animada, él puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya te he dicho que no digas esas cosas sobre mi.

-Pero no he dicho nada malo. -Puso una cara de inocencia.

Sephiroth suspiró: No debió haber interrumpido a Yuna mientras estaba distraida, ahora tendría que aguantarla todo el viaje, y más con Hina y Génesis riendose todo el tiempo de las incoherencias que la niña soltaba cada dos por tres.  
Bajaron del bus casi a las diez de la mañana, e inmediatamente siguieron a ambos profesores que les indicaron las cabañas en donde se alojarían.

-Los chicos van en una y las chicas en otra. -Quistis frunció el ceño. -Nada de colarse por las noches, ¿Entendido?

-Profesora, ¿Qué se cree que somos? -Sonrió Yitan.

-Los tengo bien vigilados, en especial a ti. -Le contestó aún frunciendo el ceño. -Confio en ustedes chicas. -Le sonrió a las tres, era evidente que la profesora Trepe tenía preferencia por las chicas de su curso, pero era porque casualmente resultaron sus mejores alumnas éste año.

-No se preocupe, si alguno se quiere colar lo sacamos a patadas. -Dijo Terra y sus compañeras asintieron.

-Eso dicen y al final terminan siendo ellas las que los incitan. -Jecht se cruzó de brazos, mientras todos se lo quedaron viendo como idiotas.

-¿Qué...qué ha dicho? -A Terra se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, Jecht!? -Se alteró la profesora.

-Son adolescentes, están en la época, Quistis. -Se encogió de hombros. -Después de todo tu también has tenido su edad, ¿No?

Los alumnos, principalmente los chicos, lo miraban con ojos de plato.

-¡Calla que no es cosa para decir frente a los alumnos! -Resongó la rubia de anteojos.

-Ya, ya, mujer, no grites. -Hizo un gesto con la mano.

Nadie salía de su asombro, por lo que Quistis tomó la palabra.

-El primer día lo tienen libre, así se van familiarizando con el lugar, pero mañana comenzaremos. Cualquier cosa, tanto el profesor como yo estamos en aquel lugar. -Señaló un establecimiento bastante grande que sobresalía. -En ese lugar se hospedan los profesores.

-¿Tan grande solo para ustedes? -Comentó Tidus.

-No, tonto, no somos las únicas personas en este lugar. -Replicó el maestro de entrenamiento físico.

-Ojalá haya un buen lugar donde jugar al Blitzbol.

Jecht apretó los puños para no darle un coscorrón a su alumno, y los dejó ir.  
Los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas a dejar las maletas que habían traido.

-¿Qué onda con Jecht? -Comenzó Terra en la habitación donde solo estaban ella y las dos chicas restantes.

-Me dio miedo. -Hina se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

-Vamos, chicas. -Yuna puso una mano en su cadera. -Ni que fueran a colarse, aún con permiso de Jecht, ¿Quién de los chicos se pondría a espiarnos? ¿Cloud? ¿Firion? ¿Kuja?

-Viendolo de ese modo... -La rubia llevó su puño al mentón. -Pero no te olvides que están Yitan y Tidus, son bastante atrevidos y hasta podrían terminar arrastrando a los demás.

Hina escuchaba la conversación mientras pensaba en Génesis, en serio, ya era como una costumbre: Sus pensamientos secretos sobre su compañero la acompañaban a toda hora, se preguntó por un momento si él haría tal cosa, de tener la oportunidad, ¿Le importaría ella tanto como para espiarla? ...

"Que estúpida eres..." -Pensó.

Si algo caracterizaba a Génesis, además de su sonrisa, su pasión por la poesía, y lo despistado que llegaba a ser, era su caballerosidad, que le impediría hacer una cosa como esa.  
Mientras tanto, los chicos también se habían empezado a ubicar.

-¿Qué pasa con Jecht? -Dijo Bartz, sentado en lo que, durante esa semana, sería su cama.

-Practicamente nos ha dicho que espiemos a nuestras compañeras. -Zack se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba inquieto.

-No le veo nada de malo. -Rió el chico mono, algunos lo miraron.

-Eres un pervertido. -Kuja logró escuchar la conversación.

-Vamos, hermano -El rubio se encogió de hombros. -Somos chicos, es normal.

Tidus se acercó sonriente.

-Sería más divertido si hubiera más chicas en nuestro curso.

-Pero las que tenemos no están tan mal. -Yitán pegó un salto y se levantó de la cama. -Me preguntó que hará la bella Yuna. -Le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Yuna? -Tidus se rascó la nuca. -Es bonita aunque algo traviesa.

-Es perfecta. -Se llevó las manos a la cadera con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿A ti te gusta ella o te gustan sus atributos? -Zack lo conocía bien.

-Ah, bueno... -Él se deshizo de su pose de ganador. -Mmm...Tal vez lo segundo más que lo primero. -Sonrió. -Pero... -Miró con una ceja levantada a Génesis y a Sephiroth. -La hermosa Yuna siempre anda con ustedes dos. -Los señalo.

Los otros dos le respondieron con miradas.

-No será que... ¡No me digan que Yuna tiene algo con alguno de ustedes!

Casi se infarta, ¿Yuna con Génesis? De ninguna forma, ¿Con Sephiroth? Era considerado el más guapo del salón, cosa que a Yitán no le gustaba, pero no era suficiente para Yuna, según él, nadie lo era.

-No, claro que no. -Génesis agitó ambas manos negandolo.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño como respuesta, ¿Cómo iban a emparejarlo con esa niña rara?

-Eh, chicas. -Terra estaba sentada al borde de la cama. -Ya que estamos aquí en privado. -Juntó ambas manos. -¿Qué opinan de los chicos del salón?

A Hina se le entumeció la lengua, si le gustaba mucho Génesis, pero no quería hablar de eso, además era algo reciente.

-Mmm. -Yuna comenzó a pensar.

-A ti te he visto mucho alrededor de Sephiroth y Génesis. -Sonrió refiriendose a la castaña más bajita.

-Ah, sí, ¿A que se ven muy guapos conmigo en el medio? -Sonrió.

Terra se empezó a reír.

-A ver, digamos que sí o sí debes elegir a uno para salir con él: ¿Quién sería?

Hina le agradeció mentalmente a Terra aquella pregunta, y se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

-¿Si tengo que elegir a uno sí o sí? ... A Sephiroth. -Volvió a sonreír.

Terra se la quedó viendo casi espantada, sí, Sephiroth era muy lindo por fuera, pero era un témpano de hielo, como si pudiese encajar con una chica como Yuna, eran como agua y aceite. Hina se asombró.

-¿Se-Sephiroth? -Contestó la rubia boquiabierta.

-Ajá. -Asintió. -Hay un motivo muy especial por el cual no podría elegir a Génesis, pero es secreto. -Le guiñó un ojo.

Hina sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de lugar, ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Qué significaba ese "motivo especial"?, A caso Génesis... ¿Tenía novia?  
Yuna miró a la castaña y le sonrió.

-Neh, Terra, ya que estamos: ¿A ti te gusta alguien? -Prosiguió la niña

-Umm. -Se sonrojó.

-Oh, vaya, ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

-No creo que lo hayan visto. -Jugueteaba tímidamente con sus dedos. -Se llama Luneth.

-¿Luneth? Tidus lo nombró algunas veces. -Hina recordó su primer día de clases.

-Sí, él va en primer año, es un año menor. -Se sonrojó de nuevo. -Pero aún así me gusta, es mas pequeño que yo... En edad y en altura, es un gran problema...

-¿Problema? -Yuna se sorprendió. -¿La altura es un problema? ¡Oh Dios, jamás tendré novio!

Terra largó una carcajada.

-No digas eso, Yu, tal vez Sephiroth quiera salir contigo. -Hizo memoria de la conversación de hace un momento.

-¿Eh? -Agrandó los ojos. -Yo creo que le darían nauseas de solo oír algo así. -Se rió.

A unos metros de allí, al peliplata favorito de Dissidia le dió un escalofrío y estornudó llevandose una mano a la boca.

-¿Estás bien? -Génesis preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bwajaja, ¡Alguien debe estár hablando de ti sephiii-roth!

El espadachín hizo oídos sordos al comentario de Kefka.

-Seguro que son las chicas. -Zack sonrió.

-La vida es tan injusta. -Yitán se molestó. -Con esa actitud de amargado que tienes e igual eres muy popular con las mujeres.

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos.

-Y lo peor es que ni te interesan, por lo que veo... ¿¡Tienes novia!? -Reaccionó tarde.

-No. -Respondió tajante.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No.

-...¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

-No.

-¡Dime algo más!

-Algo más.

-¡Ah, que gracioso eres! -Se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-Y no estoy interesado en Yuna, es toda tuya si la quieres. -Dijo sacando la respuesta que se le había atorado en la garganta hace un momento.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estás loco? -Le volvieron a brillar los ojos. -Es perfecta.

El peliplata arqueó una ceja.

-Deberías pasar una hora entera con ella hablando sin parar, entonces me entenderías.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué nadie habla sobre Hina y Terra? ¡Son más bonitas que Yuna! -Bartz frunció el entrecejo.

-¡De ninguna forma! -Yitán se volvió a enojar.

El espadachín en una esquina suspiró: Compartir habitación con esos pelmazos era un sacrificio. Génesis le sonrió: ¿Cómo hacía él para aguantarlos?  
Un rato después, con todo en su lugar, los chicos decidieron salir a darse una vuelta.

-¿Eh? ¡Yuna! -Bartz agitó la mano.

La aludida levantó la vista: Estaba sentada contra un árbol con un cuaderno apoyado en el regazo y un lápiz en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? -Zack se acercó.

-Encontré una araña adentro. -Dijo mirandolos, mientras daba golpecitos con el lápiz en el cuaderno.

-¿Una araña? -Cloud torció la cabeza.

-Asi, es, no pienso entrar allí de nuevo. -Negó.

-Pero si no entras por las noches deberás dormir afuera. -Razonó el rubio de ojos azules. -Y aquí afuera es horrible por las noches.

Yuna puso cara de espanto.

-C-Cr-Crees... ¿Crees que haya más bichos? -Le temblaban las manos.

Cloud pestañeó unas cuantas veces seguidas, Zack se rascó la nuca.

-Mmm, eso es obvio. -Dijo el pelinegro.

La niña pareció entrar en un estado de shock.

-¿Cuál es su problema? -Kuja la aborreció.

-BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Le tiene miedo a los insectos! -Se burló el payaso.

-No te burles. -Yuna contestó altanera.

-Oh, mira. -Dijo el de la cara pintada. -Creo que he visto una araña.

Yuna se aterró.

-Oh, me parece que es una abeja.

La chica cubrió su cabeza con el cuaderno y emitió un grito de horror, Kefka volvió a reír.

-¡Yuna! -La llamó Terra regañandola. -Ya te he dicho que no era una araña. -Se acercó. -Era...una pelusa negra, nada más...

-Ab-ab-ab-abeja...abeja, Terra, abeja. -Se abrazaba a las piernas de su amiga lloriqueando.

-Loca. -Susurró Kuja con una ceja levantada.

-Ya, Yuna. -Empezó Tidus. -No hay ningún bicho por aquí.

La castaña solto a Terra.

-Oigan, tenemos todo el día libre, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? -El deportista levantó el dedo índice.

-¿Un juego? -Hina acababa de llegar. -¿Qué juego?

-Juguemos a las escondidas. -Dijo la infantil rubia juntando sus manos con una sonrisa aniñada.

-Vamos en secundaria, Terra. -Firion destruyó sus expectativas de corretear por todo el bosque.

-Mmm -Negó enfadada. -A ustedes los chicos seguro les divertiría un juego como las escondidas pero tener que besar a la chica que encuentres primero. -Se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-¡Eso es de lo que les estaba hablando! -Dijo Yitán, a pesar de que no había hablado en ningún otro momento. -¡Eres una genio Terr!

-N-No me digas Terr, además solo lo decía en broma. -Se sonrojó.

El cine mental de Hina no paraba de reproducir la escena de la película en donde Génesis la encontraba y la besaba bajo los árboles danzantes y acompañados con el perfume del campo floral sobre el cual estaban acostados. Estaba demás decir que ahí no había campos florales ni perfumes, era solo un bosque a las afueras de Wutai, por lo cual eso no pasaría jamás.

-¿Hina? -Yuna pasó la mano frente a su cara y la despertó.

-Perdón. -Dijo en voz baja.

-Yo no pienso besar a nadie. -Exclamó la chica de la coleta.

-Entonces juguemos a las cartas. -Tidus mostró su baraja.

-Y el, o la que pierda, se quita la parte superior de la ropa. -Yitán asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

Yuna se sonrojó.

-Creo que yo mejor iré a la esquina a ver si llueve.

-Tranquila, es solo para hacerlo más emocionante. -El chico mono apretó los puños con una sonrisa de victoria. -De ese modo nadie querrá perder.

-Aún así, si pierdo tendré que quitarme la camiseta. -La castaña frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-Exactó. -Asintió de nuevo.

-No, gracias. -Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

-Yu, esperame. -Hina fue tras ella.

-¡Eh, no vamos a jugar a algo como eso! -Zack hizo que ambas se detuvieran.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se alteran? -Yitán puso cara de decepción. -Cuando están en bikini en la playa es lo mismo.

-Oigan, falta gente. -Bartz se puso la mano a modo de visera y volteó a varios lados.

-Kuja no está. -Terra torció la cabeza. -Tampoco Kefka.

-Ni Sephiroth, ni Génesis. -Concluyó Firion.

-¿Se han ido? ¡Que antipáticos! ¡Así jamás nos vamos a llevar del todo bien! -Refunfuñó el mono rubio.

-Pues es natural -Hina se cruzó de brazos enfadada. -Probablemente a ellos no les interese jugar éste tipo de juegos raros.

-Eh, no te enojes Hina. -Zack le palmeó la espalda.

Al final terminaron por no jugar a nada, se dividieron y recorrieron un pedazo del bosque, donde pudieron encontrar incluso un pequeño lago, aunque algo sucio. Más que eso, solo había árboles, plantas y una gran variedad de aves y criaturas provenientes de Wutai.  
La tarde se hizo algo larga debido al problema de no saber qué rayos hacer en medio del bosque Wutanense ahora que tenían el día libre. La noche empezó a hacer su aparición y supieron que era mejor estár al menos cerca de las cabañas a ese horario, por lo que se reencontraron todos una vez más al finalizar el día.


	5. Una noche tenebrosa

******No me digan que soy horrible para escribir cosas de miedo .-. porque ya lo sé XD odio en sí las cosas de terror, por eso no se escribir sobre ellas, mil perdones a todos los que lean este capitulo y no les dé miedo XD **

* * *

**Fantasy High.**

Capítulo 5: Una noche tenebrosa.

Era la primer noche que llevaban acampando, las cabañas no estaban nada mal: Eran cómodas y tenían luz, además de camas confortables. Eran las once y cuarto de la noche, cuando Hina intentaba calmar a su energética amiga, que yacía sentada en posición de pánico, sujetando sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Yu, tranquila, no hay insectos, ¿Está bien? -Dijo algo cansada de intentar tanto en vano.

-Lo siento, Hina, no es que lo haga apropósito, sino que no lo puedo controlar: Es involuntario.

-Es un gran problema para ti. -Terra se adhirió a la conversación, sentandose en su cama.

-Umm... Yo... -Las miró. -¿Creen que podríamos dormir con la luz encendida?

-¿Con luz? -Hina la miró de forma extraña.

-Sucede que le temo a la oscuridad, y si la luz está encendida no soy tan paranoica, en mi casa duermo con la luz encendida. -Se apenó.

-Está bien. -Terra asintió. -Supongo que no hay ningún problema, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-¡Graciaaas! -Exclamó levantando ambas manos y tirándose en la cama. -Entonces podré dormir.

Con el problema medianamente resuelto, las tres chicas se metieron en sus camas para comenzar con la larga noche de sueño.  
Los chicos no podrían estár más alejados de aquello: No pensaban dormir en un buen rato.

-No tengo nada de sueño. -Tidus se tiró a lo bruto en el colchón.

-Yo tampoco. -Yitán miró al techo. -¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó, no obteniendo una respuesta hasta unos segundos después.

-Las doce y diez. -Dijo Cloud mirando el reloj de su celular.

-Lo peor es que mañana van a comenzar a exigirnos y si no estamos bien dormidos, Jecht nos va a matar. -Bartz negó con la cabeza.

Tidus recibió una llamada telefónica: A esa hora no era normal algo así.

-¿Terra? -Contestó el teléfono. -¿Qué sucede para que llames a ésta hora? -El joven cambió la cara. -¿Terra? ¿Qué te pasa?

Los presentes en la habitación, todos despiertos, voltearon inmediatamente a ver a Tidus.

-¿Qué cosa? Ja, no bromees. -Sonrió. -Estamos bien despiertos y no ha pasado nada aquí. Ya, dejate de bromas, Terra. -Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. -Las chicas quieren jugar al terror, ¿No? Les hace falta algo más como para asustarnos. ¡Oye no me grites! -De pronto, alejó el teléfono de su oreja. -Vaya, me colgó. -Expresó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? -Zack se acercó al deportista.

-Terra me llamó para preguntarme si nosotros también oímos los ruidos extraños que ellas están oyendo.

-¿Ruidos? -Yitán se sentó rápidamente. -Pero si no se oye nada.

-Lo sé, las chicas solo quieren jugarnos una broma. -Tidus se encogió de hombros.

Ésta vez fue el celular de Firion el cual sonaba. El peliblanco contestó.

-Hina, ¿También quieres hablar de los ruidos? -Sonrió. -No, no me estoy burlando, no haría eso.

El teléfono de Génesis sonó igual, su dueño lo había olvidado en modo altavoz, por lo cual la voz de Yuna se oía perfectamente en toda la habitación.

-Escucha, no es una broma. -Comenzó la castaña del otro lado del teléfono. -Sí, ya se, ¡Te estás riendo ahora sin vergüenza! Pero si las tres morimos entonces tu serás responsable. -El tono de voz cambió a uno suplicante. -Génesiiiiiiis, creeme, hablamos en serio, de verdad.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? -Génesis respondió sonriente. -No podemos ir hasta allá porque eso sería colarnos en su humilde morada femenina.

-No me crees, ¿Cierto?

La comunicación se cortó después de haberse oído un estruendo y un grito que llamó la atención de todos, incluso de aquellos que, al pensar que era una simple broma estudiantil, decidieron no escuchar.

-¿Ha sido un grito? -Preguntó Kuja, bastante alejado.

-Dudo mucho que lleguen a tanto solo por una broma. -Cloud respondió con preocupación.

El chico mono saltó de la cama de inmediato.

-Me importa un bledo si me tengo que colar a su cabaña, o si es una broma, ¡Voy a ir a ver qué está pasando! ¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo aquí!

Todo mundo de acuerdo, lo más rápido posible, se dirigieron a la cabaña de las chicas, situada a solo unos metros. Zack, que iba adeante entró primero, pues la puerta estaba totalmente abierta.

-¡Chicas! -Gritó Yitán entrando.

-¿Se habrán escondido? -Bartz intentó encender la luz, pero nada pasaba, lo único que los alumbraba era el resplandor de la luna.

-La ventana está rota. -Dijo Sephiroth en un tono frío, al haber notado ante sus pies los vidrios destrozados.

-No hay nadie por aquí, si estuvieran, ya hubieran salido. -Kuja miró a su hermano menor, que intentaba meterse bajo la cama, en un intento inútil de encontrarlas.

-Será mejor que salgamos a buscarlas. -El rubio de pelo en punta sacó al chico mono de abajo de la cama.

Salieron nuevamente de la cabaña oscura, uno de ellos encendió las luces internas y externas de la casa de los chicos, las cuales funcionaban a la perfección, y lograron iluminar bastante el lugar.

-No hay tiempo para hacer grupos. -Dijo Firion. -Vamos de a uno así abarcaremos toda el área.

Se dieron prisa para dispersarse, no podían permitirse ni un segundo de demora: A saber qué les había sucedido a sus compañeras.  
Zack corrió a toda marcha revisando cada rincón hasta tropezarse con algo, pensó que sería solo una rama de los tantos árboles o arbustos que había alrededor, pero decidió revisar de todas formas.

-¿¡Hina!? -Gritó al descubrir a la chica aterrada atrás del matorral.

-Z-Zack... ¿Eres tu? -Reconoció apenas la voz, estaba hecha un ovillo, tapandose los oídos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Hina. -La ayudó de inmediato, metiendose entre todas las ramas y hojas. -Tranquila, no hay nadie más que nosotros aquí, no te va a pasar nada.

-¡Ha sido horrible! -Se abrazó a él como si la vida se le fuera.

-Tranquila, ya estás bien ahora. -La calmó acariciandole el cabello.

Génesis llegó a la zona en donde, esa misma tarde, habían encontrado un lago. Se desconcertó cuando vió una sombra salir del agua, hizo aparecer a Rapier y corrió hacia aquel sitio. Guardó instantáneamente la espada y sonrió con alivio al comprobar de quien se trataba.

-¿Te caíste al lago? -Se agachó a ayudarla.

-Algo me empujó... -La chica de cabello largo tosió varias veces.

-¿Que te empujaron? -Preguntó sacandola del agua helada.

-Sí... Salí corriendo, me paré aqui al ver que me quedé sola, algo me empujó al agua, y después de que me caí, algo me tomó el pie y me arrastró pero me soltó rápido. -Dijo Yuna totalmente intimidada.

Génesis no sabía qué responder, tratarla de loca no iba a mejorar la situación. Yuna escurrió su cabello largando un gran chorro de agua al suelo y se quedó arrodillada allí.

-Tu sí me crees, ¿Cierto? -Lo miró tristemente.

El chico la observó un momento y luego asintió.

-Está bien Yuna, si lo dices, es porque es cierto, nadie se tira a un lago congelado por gusto. -Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la espalda de la chica.

Ambos se pararon, aunque a ella le costó más, estaba temblando. Génesis se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Me pregunto adónde estarán los demás, lo mejor será volver a las cabañas y esperar ahí, aunque sea hay más iluminación.

Los ojos se le agrandaron cuando sintió que su brazo izquierdo se hacía hacia atrás de un tirón: Como si algo quisiera arrastrarlo, logró hacer que el joven perdiera el equilibrio por un momento y se tambalease.

-¿Génesis?

-Algo me tomó el brazo. -Dijo mirando alrededor, intentando obtener una respuesta.

-Mejor vamonos. -No quería ponerse a llorar del miedo en frente de su compañero, por lo que optó por parecer solo un poco asustada.

Caminaron en dirección a las casas, Yuna volteaba a ver hacia a todas partes, de paranoica que era.

-Calma, ya llegamos. -Dijo él, al cabo de un rato.

La chica observó el lugar iluminado y aceleró el paso: Un segundo más en la oscuridad y se desmayaba.

-Umm... ¿Sephi? -Se sorprendió al llegar. -¿Qué haces tu solo aquí?

-Dí un rodeo al lugar y como no encontré nada, decidí venir hasta aquí, pensé que quizá alguna de ustedes regresaría. -Respondió él de brazos cruzados.

-Es verdad. -Asintió Génesis. -Será mejor que alguien se quede aquí por si vuelven las demás.

-Oooh -Dijo en tono de asombro y juntando sus manos. -Tu siempre piensas en todo, Sephi.

El chico se enojó: No le hacía gracia que lo apodara de ese modo. De pronto, algo desconcertó al trio, se oyó un grito desgarrador viniendo del bosque, era el grito de una mujer, podía ser Hina, o quizá Terra.

-Ustedes quedense aquí. -Ordenó Génesis sin pensar siquiera, y salió corriendo para internarse en el bosque nuevamente.

-¡Espera! -Yuna intentó detenerlo en vano.

-Yuna. -Sephiroth la llamó en un tono lleno de frialdad, la aludida se volteó. -¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

-Ah... es que... -Se puso nerviosa. -Cuando intentabamos dormir, comenzamos a escuchar unos ruidos en el techo, no les dimos importancia porque creímos que pasarían y que no era nada, pero comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y luego también se oyeron en las paredes, así que los llamamos para saber si a ustedes les pasaba lo mismo... Pero a los chicos a quienes llamamos...

-Creyeron que era broma. -La interrumpió. -Lo se porque Génesis tenía el teléfono en altavoz cuando llamaste.

La chica se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que vergüenza. -Se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

Sephiroth negó con la cabeza: No creyó realmente que algo pudiera avergonzarla.

-Bueno, Hina dijo que vió una sombra en la ventana, Terra intentó calmar las cosas diciendo que sería solo un árbol o algo así, pero un segundo después la luz se cortó, y solo en nuestra cabaña por lo que veo. -Miró el lugar donde se alojaban los chicos, que tenía las luces en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?

-Pues estábamos muy asustadas, Hina llamó a Firion y yo llamé a Génesis, a ver si alguno nos creía, pero cuando estábamos hablando, la ventana estalló de repente así que nos asustamos tanto que decidimos correr y salir de allí.

-¿Y en lugar de venir a vernos a nosotros decidieron internarse en el bosque a oscuras ustedes solas? Vaya imprudencia.

La chica se volteó hacia otro lado con enfado y cabizbaja.

-Es solo que estábamos asustadas y no lo pensamos, además ustedes creían que era una estúpida broma.

-¿Y por qué no están juntas?

-No lo sé, corrí hasta que me di cuenta de que Terra y Hina ya no estaban conmigo, y me detuve frente al lago, pero entonces algo me empujó al agua e intentó arrastrarme luego hacia adentro, y ahí fue cuando Génesis me encontró.

El otro miró con sorpresa: No había notado que la niña chorreaba agua más allá de la chaqueta de su amigo, y de vez en cuando temblaba de frío.

-Si tienes frío puedes ir adentro a secarte y a cambiarte, yo me quedaré aquí por si alguien viene.

-¡Ni loca! -Negó rotundamente. -No pienso quedarme sola ni un minuto más, prefiero tener frío antes que meterme a esa casa.

El peliplata negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás en Dissidia siendo tan miedosa? -Se rió.

-¡No es momento para reírse! -Lo señaló acusadoramente. -Disculpe su majestad, pero no todos pueden ser como usted, tan perfectos en todo.

-Disculpa aceptada. -Le sonrió con sorna.

La chica frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido de molestia.

-Si tanto te molesto, vete adentro.

-No... -Se volteó en otra dirección, apretando fuertemente la chaqueta.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo cabeza dura que eres?

Ella asintió.

-Ya me han dicho todo lo que soy, así que no comiences tu también, y no, no voy a entrar.

-Como quieras. -Se apoyó contra la pared de la casa iluminada.

Zack iba con cuidado, sosteniendo a Hina que caminaba torpemente y aferrada a la cintura del chico.

-La cabaña de los chicos tiene luz, ¿Sabes? Así sabremos cuando estamos cerca. -Intentó calmarla. -Lo que está sucediendo es... demasiado raro.

-No son monstruos, no sé que son. -Con voz temerosa.

-Tranquila, no pienses en ello.

Algo tomó al pelinegro de la muñeca e hizo que éste se volteara, quedando inmóvil por un momento: Había una sombra negra allí, a unos pasos de distancia, pero no era ninguno de sus amigos, era algo indefinido, de pronto rió de forma estrepitosa, Hina apretó la mano de Zack.

-No te sueltes. -Le dijo él.

Aquella sombra se aproximaba lentamente y jadeando, hacía ruido al caminar, Zack se preparó para lo que sea, pero en ningún momento soltó a la chica. Aquella cosa, pues no había otra palabra para calificarla, comenzó a acelerar su llegada, gritando y riendo de forma insoportable, el viento comenzó a soplar, revolviendo las hojas y azotando árboles.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? -Zack gritó harto.

La chica cerró con fuerza los ojos, era casi imposible ver con tantas hojas al viento, y también era difícil mantenerse de pie con esa correntada, lo único que podían hacer perfectamente era oír los gritos desgarradores de aquel ser indefinido. Hina sintió algo en su mejilla, algo la estaba tocando: Algo lejos de ser Zack, estaba cerca, estaba frente a ella, la estaba tocando, gritó con todo el miedo que tenía acumulado: De repente, todo cesó.

-¿Estará bien Génesis? -La castaña empapada miró a su derecha, por donde el chico se había ido.

-Si quieres saber, ve a buscarlo. -Contestó el otro, todavía apoyado en la pared.

-¿Sabes? Es totalmente descortés que me contestes de ese modo, puede que te choque mi personalidad, pero aún así soy una chica, y estoy mojada y asustada, ¿No crees que estaría bien ser más sutil conmigo?

-Mi sutileza la olvidé dentro de la cabaña, también deberías ir a buscarla.

-Parece como si solo quisieras deshacerte de mi. -Contestó algo enfadada.

-Puede ser. -Volvió a sonreír con sorna.

-Sephiroth...

-Dime. -Esperó una actitud tajante por parte de ella.

-Te ves tan guapo cuando te ríes de esa forma tan puñetera. -Y ella hizo la sonrisa puñetera ésta vez.

El otro la miró disgustado: La niña no se había molestado y encima se la estaba devolviendo.

-Tenía la esperanza de poder fastidiarte diciendo esas cosas. -Explicó.

-Mmm, no, no me enojaría contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -Ahora sí perdió toda esperanza de que Yuna dejara de cargosearlo.

-No lo sé... Supongo que porque eres buena persona.

¿Qué rayos?

-¿Disculpa? -Dijo él sin entender.

Ella sonrió.

-Dudo que seas como todos te pintan, Sephiroth, algunos dicen que no conviene acercarse a ti porque eres frío y cruel, además de oscuro y sin sentimientos. -Se rió con ésto último. -Si fueras así, Génesis no te admiraría tanto.

El ojiverde arqueó una ceja.

-Hablas como si conocieras a Génesis.

-Bueno, lo conozco.

-No tanto como yo. -Contratacó el peliplata.

-Pues si lo conoces así de mucho, ya deberías saber todo lo que dije antes. -Le guiñó un ojo.

Él la miró con frialdad: No le gustaba que su reputación de tipo duro se fuera al desagüe.

-Además, te he visto muy preocupado por alguien estos días.

Sephiroth escuchó con atención.

-No se si lo recuerdas, pero en mi primer día de clases, te había dicho que mi abuela estaba en el hospital. Algunas veces, después de la escuela, voy a verla, y te he visto un millón de veces en aquel hospital, alguien que quieres mucho está sufriendo, ¿Verdad?

El espadachín agrandó la mirada, no sabía si responderle o gritarle por sacar a relucir el tema, pero bueno, no es que fuese culpa de ella haberlo visto, la abuela de Yuna tenía la misma enfermedad que su madre, y estaban internadas en el mismo hospital, fue normal que ella lo viera, sin embargo, ir a visitar a su madre enferma o preocuparse por ella no lo hace un tipo blando o sentimental, ¿O sí?

-¡Yuna!

El grito de Hina corriendo a toda velocidad lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Detrás venía Zack.

-¡Yuna estás bien!

-Si. -Asintió ella. -Mi guardaespaldas me está cuidando, aunque de vez en cuando fastidia. -Señaló a Sephiroth detrás de ella.

-Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. -El pelinegro negó. -Es muy extraño, algo nos atacó en el bosque, gritaba de forma horrenda, y luego comenzó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, no pude ver nada.

-Y estaba muy cerca de mi. -Dijo Hina aterrada.

-¿Sería la misma cosa que me arrastró adentro del lago? También intentó arrastrar a Génesis.

-¿Y Génesis?, ¿Dónde está? -Hina luchó contra ella misma para que no aflorara lo que era obvio, por los demás ni preguntaba, pero por Génesis, sí.

-Salió corriendo porque escuchamos un grito de una chica, pensamos que podías ser tu, o Terra, así que él fue, nosotros estamos aquí por si alguien viene.

-¿Terra?

Zack la vio venir: Entre Kuja y Tidus acompañaban a la muchacha, posiblemente la que más asustada estaba, venía tapandose los oídos y haciendo fuerza para cerrar los ojos.

-Terra, ¿Qué sucede? -Hina se preocupó.

-Es horrible... -La rubia se arrodilló. -Este lugar es horrible... -Decía sin parar.

-Menos mal, todas están aquí. -Tidus alivió la mirada.

Después de un rato esperando, todos lograron reunirse una vez más, con alivio al ver que las chicas estaban sanas y salvas.

-Oigan, todo esto que están contando es muy raro. -Bartz se puso las manos en la cadera. -¿No creen que deberíamos informar a los profesores? Ellos dijeron que por cualquier problema fuéramos a verlos.

-Aunque el edificio está algo alejado de aquí. -Dijo Yitán, haciendosele difícil no admirar lo, según él, linda que se veía Yuna toda empapada, probablemente lo que quería captar era alguna transparencia que se le formase a la chica en la ropa.

-Pero es mejor avisarles, deberíamos ir todos juntos para estar más seguros. -Sugirió el otro rubio más sensato.

Avanzaron unos metros, cuando comenzó a soplar otra vez aquel viento descomunal que Hina y Zack habían conocido: Las hojas volaron y los árboles se agitaron de forma violenta, no se podía seguir así, por lo que se metieron dentro de la cabaña que tenía luz. En un momento, todos se habían acomodado, estaban sentados en ronda, en el suelo.

-Parece que lo más seguro va a ser esperar aquí hasta que amanezca. -Zack miró hacia arriba. -Mientras estemos todos juntos estaremos seguros.

Hina vio un bulto sobre una de las camas, todo cubierto con las sábanas color blanco.

-¿Qué...es eso? -Preguntó ya con miedo.

-¿No te lo imaginas? -Kuja suspiró. -Si solo falta uno entre todos nosotros...

-Oh, es verdad, con todo el lío yo ni lo noté. -Bartz miró hacia la cama. -Kefka ni siquiera se ha despertado.

-Y no lo hará tampoco. -Afirmó el peliazul. -Lo cual es mejor para todos nosotros.

-Si estuviera despierto se reiría como un maniático. -Dijo Tidus.

-¿Qué hora es? -Terra aún temía.

-Son las dos y media. -Firion miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Falta mucho para que amanezca...

-Nos entretendremos con algo. -Tidus se puso entusiasta. -Con alguna locura, y si hablamos de locuras, Yuna es experta. -Miró a su amiga.

-Ah, sí, sí... -Dijo somnolienta, todavía cubriéndose con la chaqueta de su amigo. Se le cerraban los ojos y se caía hacia los costados.

-Mejor dejemosla, es la primera vez desde que la conozco que está tranquila. -Kuja no quería que Yuna se transformara en la suplente de Kefka, de ninguna forma, ya era demasiado con tener a un loquito en la clase.

Algunos de los chicos perduraron hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos, solo por vigilar, las chicas fueron las primeras en caer rendidas.  
El sol salió y, aunque se hizo notar, ninguno de ellos despertó: La noche se había portado demasiado mal con los alumnos de segundo año del instituto Dissidia. No fue sino hasta las once de la mañana que comenzaron algunos a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que se escuchó fue un estornudo de Yuna.

-¿Estás bien, Yu? -Hina se resfregaba los ojos algo perezosa.

-Me duele la garganta. -Respondió con voz débil, sentándose.

-Es porque estuviste en ese lago congelado y encima te quedaste mojada toda la noche. -Su amiga le tocó la frente buscando índice de temperatura alta, pero todo estaba bien.

-Si te hubieras cambiado de ropa como yo te dije estarías bien. -Sephiroth estaba bien despierto.

Hina se lo quedó viendo.

-Como ya te dije, Hina. -La castaña la miró sonriente. -Sephi es mi guardaespaldas.

El ojiverde, como de costumbre, frunció el ceño.

-Ah, ya veo. -Rió levemente. -Me alegro por eso, así no te pasará nada malo.

-Vaya. -Tidus despertó junto con algunos chicos más. -Ya son las once, me he dormido, se ve que se detuvieron todas las cosas anormales porque, yo por lo menos, no me enteré más nada.

-Deberíamos salir, seguro que Jecht y la profesora Trepe nos van a matar. -Yitán movió la cola algo inquieto.

-Dejen que nosotras hablemos con la profesora Trepe. -Aconsejó Terra. -Ella confía en nosotras, además tenemos pruebas, incluso la ventana de nuestra cabaña está rota y no hay luz en ella, y la ropa de Yuna está sucia y todavía algo mojada.

-Me voy a moriiiiir. -Exclamó la castaña haciendo drama.

-Ah, con que ya no tienes más sueño. -Tidus sonrió.

Salieron todos, a la espera de un par de gritos y reproches.

-BWAJAJAJAJA. -Fue lo primero con lo cual sus oídos se debieron deleitar. -¿La pasaron tan bien en su fiesta anoche que no se pudieron levantar temprano?

-¿Fiesta? -Yitán se enfadó. -Tu porque dormías como un tronco, ni te imaginas todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, fue horrible.

-Tuve mucho miedo. -Terra apretó las manos con su tono inocente. -Menos mal que los chicos dejaron de pensar que solo bromeabamos y salieron a buscarnos, sino quién sabe...

-¿Por qué? -Dijo en tono autoritario la profesora Trepe. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Pr-Profesora... -Terra se quedó muda: No había notado que además de Kefka también rondaban por ahí Jecht y Quistis.

-Entramos y encontramos rota la ventana de ésta cabaña. -Jecht señaló con la cabeza. -Además le falla la luz, y el techo tiene agujeros.

Ambos profesores escucharon con atención el relato, y no tuvieron más opción que creer cada palabra, pues había demasiadas pruebas, no solo lo que había ya mencionado Terra: El bosque, por ejemplo, era un desastre de hojas y piedras, estaban por todos lados, sería ridículo que sus alumnos hicieran todo eso a propósito.

-Es extraño. -El profesor se cruzó de brazos. -Años viniendo aquí y jamás ha pasado algo como esto.

-Será mejor que averigüemos que ha pasado, preguntemosle a las autoridades más cercanas, es nuestra responsabilidad todo lo que pase aquí con ustedes. -Quistis los miró. -Mientras el profesor y yo nos encargamos de esto, quédense por aquí tranquilos.

Suspiraron con alivio al verlos irse, por suerte no hubo ningún problema. Siendo de día, Yuna corrió hacia la cabaña donde estaban sus cosas: Ni en sueños se iba a quedar sucia y mojada todo el día. Volvió al cabo de un momento, ya con la garganta y la ropa en perfectas condiciones, pero se detuvo antes de llegar con el resto, al parecer a hablar con unas personas.  
Hina observó la situación, y decidió acercarse, le dió curiosidad por ver qué hacía su amiga.

-Ultimecia, Darkness, ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó Yuna, pero con sonrisa y felicidad totalmente ausentes.

-¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos? -Sonrió con maldad una de las chicas, era alta y de cabello gris ondulado. -¿No te alegra nada vernos?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Repitió una vez más.

-No te creas exclusiva, querida. -Dijo la otra chica, también de gran altura y con el cabello igualmente gris, lacio y un peinado extravagante, además tenía mucho maquillaje. -No solo el Dissidia tiene permitido este tipo de eventos, a partir de este año, el Spira también acampa. -Sonrió igualmente mala.

-Y he de admitir que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, sobre todo nos encantó el grandioso evento de anoche.

La chica más bajita captó enseguida, y apretó los puños frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Asustarte a ti y a todos tus compañeros fue pan comido. -Rieron las dos.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¿¡Es que son estúpidas!? -Reaccionó de una forma hostil -¡Alguien pudo haberse lastimado de gravedad con sus jueguitos!

Los gritos pusieron al tanto al resto de la clase, algunos se acercaron.

-¿No te han dicho en la nueva escuela que debes aprender a callarte un poco, Yuna querida? -La de cabello lacio hizo drama.

-¡Cállate tu! -La miró fijo. -Escucha, no me interesa si ustedes tienen un problema conmigo, si lo tienen, podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo ¡Pero no necesitaban hacer todo ese cuento de anoche!

-No te preocupes, cariño. -Habló la de cabello ondulado. -De hecho hemos oído que durante éste campamento, ambos colegios van a medirse en lo que será una competencia de lucha, toda la bronca que tengas podrás descargarla ahí. -La miró con superioridad.

-Si llegas a tocarnos. -Se rieron ambas.

Las dos se dieron media vuelta con intención de marcharse, Yuna hizo lo mismo pero en sentido contrario, estaba hecha una furia, Hina intentó detenerla pero las palabras no le salieron: No sabía como actuar ya que no se había enterado de esa parte de su amiga, pues nadie la había visto actuar así dentro del colegio, puede que porque sus compañeros no eran como aquellas dos mujeres despreciables. Los demás, que habían escuchado la conversación igual que Hina, solo la dejaron marchar, no supieron exactamente adonde fue.

-Que tipas más desagradables. -Dijo Kuja disgustado.

Kefka sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces ellas fueron las responsables de todo lo que ustedes acaban de contar.

-Así parece. -Bartz estaba igual de indignado.

-Y para eso, debieron usar magia. -Seguía sonriendo.

-Yuna dijo que el Spira era un colegio especializado en el poder mágico. -Hina recordó la charla del bus.

-Y si les gusta la magia. -Kefka miró a Kuja. -Vamos a darles magia, compañero.

-¿Mm? -El peliazul captó. -Oh, vaya, me gusta la idea. -Sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Eh? -Hina interrumpió. -Esperen, no van a hacer lo mismo que ellas.

-No te preocupes, no somos tan miserables. -Kuja se encogió de hombros.

Kefka se rió.

-¡No será más que una gran columna de agua saliendo misteriosamente de sus pies, y desarreglando esos pelos de bruja y el maquillaje mal hecho! -Habló el señor del maquillaje artístico.

Hina se echó a reír.

-Bueno, bueno, después de todo se lo merecen. -Miró al resto, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? -Gritó de forma histérica la chica de cabello gris, con sus ondas todas desparejas y el delineador corrido hacia arriba, hacia abajo, y en todas partes.

-¡Seguro fueron esos idiotas del Dissidia! -La otra se enfureció: Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y el maquillaje le había quedado como un collage en la cara, ridícula por donde la mires.

-¿No les han dicho en su escuela que deberían gritar menos, queridas? -Kuja las imitó llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-¿Qué? ¡Fueron ustedes dos! -Exclamaron al unísono.

-Bwahahahaha, hacer que se vieran feas fue pan comido, ¡Ya son feas de por sí!

-¡Son unos imbéciles! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con ustedes!?

-No te preocupes, cariño. -Empezó Kuja por imitar a quien le hablaba. -Hemos oído que durante este campamento, ambos colegios van a medirse en lo que será una competencia de lucha, toda la bronca que tengas podrás descargarla ahí.

-Si llegas a tocarnos. -Finalizó el payaso a su lado.

Ambos rieron de forma molesta, las mujeres solo se retiraron hechas furia, aprendieron una gran lección aquel día, y no, no fue que todo lo que das vuelve, sino más bien aprendieron a no molestar a un mago, te puede costar bastante caro, ya que la mayoría son excéntricos o están algo locos, pero bueno, un amigo loco es un amigo como pocos.


	6. ¡La búsqueda del tesoro!

**Bueno, se me pasó la actualización del domingo porque estuve un poco ocupada xD  
Este capitulo, y el que viene, son un poco random, porque no estaban planeados cuando los escribí, a diferencia de los otros. Y me tomaron más tiempo, de hecho.  
A propósito, les cuento que ya voy escribiendo el capítulo 11, así que hay Fantasy High para rato XD**

* * *

**Fantasy High**

Capítulo 6: ¡La busqueda del tesoro!

No hubo quien amaneciera de mala forma el siguiente día, pues se habían terminado las noches de terror para el campamento de los alumnos del colegio Dissidia. Las mañanas solían ser bastante tranquilas, porque las actividades siempre las dejaban para más tarde. Hina puso un pie fuera de la cama a las nueve y veinte de la mañana y, después de vestirse y arreglarse, salió afuera.

-Suerte que ya podemos dormir tranquilos. Exclamó ante algunos amigos.

-Tienes razón. -Yitán agitó la cola inquieto. -Oye... ¿Hablaste con Yuna?

-Mmm -La chica dudó. -Sí, parece actuar normal, pero a veces resulta como ida en sus pensamientos.

-Nunca la había visto enojada, a decir verdad. -Firion intervino. -Pero tampoco he tenido tanto trato con ella. -De repente miró a dos compañeros. -¿Con ustedes se ha enfadado alguna vez?

-Es ella la que me hace enfadar a mi. -Sephiroth revoleó los ojos molesto.

Génesis rió.

-Sinceramente no pensé que tuviera la capacidad de enojarse. -Aclaró el castaño. -Y menos de esa forma.

-Parecía un tigre, ¡Y con lo chiquita que es! -Zack se apoyó en un árbol riendose.

-¿En dónde está ahora? -Preguntó su amiga.

Firion respondió señalando a la otra castaña de la clase, estaba sentada, aunque no se notaba qué hacía. Hina se acercó.

-Yu, ¿Qué haces?

-Me siento aquí y arranco pastito, mira. -Le mostró, con una sonrisa, un pequeño rejunte de pasto.

A la otra chica se le formó una sonrisa un tanto extraña en la cara.

-Es raro que no estés gritando "Sephiii" -La imitó. -Y correteandole alrededor, o algo como "Bartzy" o "Genesitooo"-La imitó dos veces más.

-No sé, -Respondió la otra. -Dedico mucho tiempo a molestar a Sephi, debo dejarlo descansar un rato. -Asintió sonriente.

-¿Y por qué con él?

-¡Molesto a todos! -Se rió.

-Sí, pero más a él. -También respondió con risas.

-Mmm, no sé, veo algo en él que me produce ganas de cargosearlo.

-Y, ¿Tiene que ver con que es alto, guapo, y podría tener una carrera de modelo asegurada, si así lo quisiera?

-De hecho, creo que tiene más que ver con otra cosa.

-¿Con qué, Yu? Dime. -Exigió ella interesada.

-Secreto. -Le guiñó un ojo, como la otra vez.

La otra chica se desilusionó, pero de pronto, recordó su secreto, la agobiaba el hecho de tener que guardarlo todo el tiempo. Se quedó mirando a su amiga un instante y reaccionó:

-Yu, tu por lo que veo, guardas secretos... ¿Podrías guardar el mío? -Dijo apenada.

-¡Claro!

-Verás. -Se sentó y volteó varias veces: No diría nada si alguien más estaba cerca. -Yo...-Hablaba en voz muy baja. -Creo que... Creo que me gusta Génesis.

Yuna agrandó los ojos, todavía más.

-Ya me parecia. -Dijo en voz igualmente baja.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio ya pensabas que me gustaba?

-¿Recuerdas que Terra me preguntó si tuviera que salir con uno de los dos con quién sería?

-Y tu dijiste con Sephiroth, porque es alto, guapo y prodigio.

-Eh, eso te lo acabas de inventar. -Fruncio el entrecejo, la otra rió.

-Dijiste que con Sephiroth, porque por algún motivo secreto no podías elegir a Génesis. -Aclaró finalmente.

-Exacto. -Dijo la otra. -¿Cómo iba a elegir a Génesis? Estaba prácticamente segura de que tu estabas loca por él, y no me equivoqué.

Hina enrojeció.

-N-No le vayas a decir a nadie, por favor, menos a Génesis, bueno es obvio que a él no le dirás, pero a Sephiroth tampoco le digas, ¿De acuerdo?

La otra enmudeció.

-¿Yu?

-Verás... Sephi fue el que hizo que yo me diera cuenta...

-Oh, Dios... ¿Por qué?

Yuna rió nerviosa.

-No le va a decir a Génesis, no te preocupes.

-Dime que los otros también lo notaron y me tiro al lago.

-¡No, que está helado! yo ya pasé por ahí... -Agitó los brazos.

-¡Yuna! Nadie puede enterarse de esto. -Bajó la voz a lo último.

-Te digo que yo no le diría nada a nadie. -Susurró. -Sephiroth se ha dado cuenta solo.

-Bueno, no es el tipo de persona que le va a decir a los demás, mientras que no se enteren los otros chicos...

Las muchachas tuvieron que levantarse y ponerse en marcha, pues se hacía ya la hora de reunirse con los profesores.  
Una vez allí, Quistis tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, chicos. -Empezó la rubia con sus lentes puestos y una lista en la mano. -Hoy les tenemos organizada una actividad muy especial.

-¿Día libre? -Se contentó Bartz.

La profesora lo miró un momento y después negó, más que para responderle, por la sorpresa que le daba lo tonto que era su alumno.

-No, tonto. -Jecht intervino. -Es una búsqueda del tesoro.

-¿¡Un tesoro!? -Yitán agitaba la cola con gran emoción, le atraían esas cosas, no lo podía evitar.

-Exacto. -Quistis retomó la palabra. -Habrá un equipo de cuatro, y tres equipos de tres, pero los grupos los hemos formado nosotros.

Se escuchó un gran sonido de decepción.

-¡Nada de quejas! -El profesor se impuso. -Aprendan a trabajar en equipo.

-Los equipos, ya están hechos y los tengo en ésta lista, una vez que estén anunciados, les encargaremos traer unas cuantas cosas, cuando las hayan traído, recibirán una pista acerca del tesoro que está oculto.

-Escuchen, esto es supervivencia, así que se las van a tener que arreglar como sea. -Jecht se cruzó de brazos. -Ustedes mismos y los demás integrantes de su equipo debe ser lo único que les importe, si ven necesario provocar una pelea contra otro equipo, son libres de hacerlo, cualquier táctica que encuentren efectiva, vale.

-¡Menos asesinar a sus compañeros! ¿De acuerdo? -Pensó que hacía falta decirlo, teniendo alumnos tan extraños como Kefka.

-¿Todo claro?

-¡Como el cristal! -Sonrió el chico mono.

-Muy bien. -Quistis fijó la vista en el cuaderno que llevaba. -El equipo número uno estará conformado por Hina, Cloud, Firion y Tidus. -Anunció. -El equipo número dos, serán Bartz Yitán y Génesis.

Tanto el chico rubio como su mejor amigo chocaron miradas acompañadas de una gran sonrisa: Juntos en el mismo equipo, y Génesis, de entre todos los que se pasarían al bando de la oscuridad, era el más normal y sociable: Todo les salió de maravilla.

-El equipo número tres serán Terra, Yuna y Sephiroth.

Yuna y Terra se sonrieron, Sephiroth murió un poco por dentro: Para empezar, no era bueno trabajando en equipo, prefería ir solo, y para colmo, le tocó con ese pequeño estorbo que, seguro, lo iba a perseguir por todas partes, para no perder la costumbre. Y además, ambas compañeras eran un fuerte apoyo mágico, y practicamente nulas en la fuerza física, y para éste encargo, él no veía tan necesaria la magia.

-Y por último, el grupo número cuatro, Kuja, Kefka y Zack.

Al pelinegro le dió un escalofrío, de pasada, prefería estár en el grupo donde estuviera su mejor amigo, ya que no se pudo, no iba a hacer berrinche, ¿Pero era necesario ponerlo en aquel equipo? Se consideró el menos suertudo de la clase. Kefka rió, como siempre. Kuja soltó un bufido: Prefería trabajar solo.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema. -Dijo Quistis a sabiendas de que, aunque hubiese problemas, todo quedaría igual.

Algunos la miraron, haciendose notar miserables, pero la profesora prosiguió.

-Como ya había dicho, antes de hablarles sobre el tesoro, tendrán que conseguirnos unos objetos. Algunos los reconocerán fácilmente, si han prestado atención a la clase del profesor Exdeath. -Los miró acusando.

Un puñado de adolescentes miró hacia otro lado, disimulando, el resto no se inmutó.

-Bien, lo que tienen que traer es lo siguiente. -Jecht desarrugó un papel que traía. La antítesis de la mujer que tenía al lado: Este profesor no era más irresponsable porque el día solo tiene 24 horas. -Raíces de flor de éter, una planta curativa, una pluma de cocatriz, y finalmente, un trozo de tentáculo de molbol.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritaron varios al unísono.

-¿¡Molbols!? -Terra se alteró.

-Les será difícil, pero es parte de la prueba. -Quistis intentó calmarlos. -Vamos, ¿Es que tienen miedo?

-¡Claro que no! -El mono rubio hizo alarde. -¡Será pan comido!

-Bueno, a partír de éste momento, tomarán las decisiones en sus grupos, ustedes deciden cuándo partirán, sean prudentes, chicos, y buena suerte. -La profesora los despidió.

Los grupos ya formados se dispersaron para encontrar los objetos mencionados.

-Entonces, ¿Primero la planta curativa? -Preguntó Hina.

-Sí, -Cloud asintió. -Las plantas curativas son muy fáciles de encontrar en los alrededores de Wutai, así que no habrá problema.

-¿Tu si le prestas atención a Exdeath, Cloud? -Tidus se puso los brazos tras la nuca.

-A veces se hace difícil. -Respondió el otro medio sonriendo.

-Sí, llega a ponerse muy pesado. -Agregó Firion.

-A mi me gusta su clase, no es que me agrade él. -Se apresuró a corregir la chica. -Pero me gusta mucho aprender sobre todo esto.

-Es que es tu primer año con Exdeath, si lo hubieras conocido en primer año, seguro te dormirías en sus clases, igual que yo. -El rubio de cabello desmechado se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar y guiñó un ojo.

-A ti no te hace falta Exdeath. -Se rió el peliblanco. -Te duermes en casi todas las clases.

-Ten piedad, Firion. -Rió en contestación.

-Creo que acabo de ver unas. -Cloud señaló.

-¿En serio? -La joven se emocionó: Ya tener el primer elemento sería una gran ventaja.

-Pero, parece que hay un pequeño obstáculo. -Firion sonrió al señalar a la gran criatura amarilla que se estaba comiendo las hierbas necesarias.

-¡Oh, un chocobo! -Hina se emocionó aún más: Los chocobos le encantaban, pero tener uno viviendo en la ciudad no era fácil.

La bestia plumífera los detectó enseguida, y emitió su sonido característico.

-Es tan lindo. -A la castaña le brillaron los ojos.

-Se parece a Cloud. -Tidus se tapó la boca para largar una carcajada.

-¿Disculpa? -Cloud arqueó una ceja.

-Por el peinado. -Se seguía riendo.

El chocobo pareció desconfiar y abrió las alas, que de mucho no les servían, pues no podían volar.

-Pobrecito, lo hemos asustado. -Hina intentó acercarse.

-Ten cuidado, está algo desconfiado. Le advirtió el peliblanco del pañuelo.

-Es que lo hemos interrumpido mientras comía. -La chica se paró frente al animal, era más alto que ella. -Solo necesitamos una, no vamos a quitarte mucho. -Le sonrió.

El ave parecía entender a la perfección las intenciones de aquella niña, por lo que volvió a su posición normal.

-Miren, ya se puso bien. -Los miró.

-Sí. -Asintió Tidus. -Los chocobos son muy amigables.

Hina tomó una de las plantas de allí y le dió un último vistazo al chocobo, para no molestarlo demás. Después de despedirse del ave, continuaron la búsqueda.

El segundo grupo avanzaba por la zona cercana al lago.

-Entonces, ¿Estás seguro, Génesis? -Preguntaron sus compañeros, totalmente perdidos, casi no prestaban atención a la clase, así que no tenían ni idea.

-Sí, las flores de éter crecen en las orillas de los lagos. -Repitió por segunda vez, caminando adelante.

-Pues, menos mal que estás en el grupo. -Yitán cruzó los brazos. -Para nosotros es difícil concentrarnos en la clase de Exdeath.

El castaño volteó medio sonriendo.

-Para ustedes es difícil concentrarse en cualquier clase.

-Ya nos conoces bien. -Bartz asintió.

-Miren, llegamos al lago. -Yitán se apresuró.

Otro de los grupos avanzaba, esperando toparse con el Molbol, para robar un trozo de tentáculo, después de acabar con él, por supuesto.

-No creo que haya alguno en esta zona. -Zack negó con la cabeza. -Si hubiera uno, el lugar entero apestaría.

-Es verdad. -Kuja miró a Kefka de reojo.

-¿Ustedes me siguen a mi? -El payaso dió un salto. -¡Yo los sigo a ustedes!

Los otros dos suspiraron, mientras que Kefka se largó a reír.

-¿Mm? -Algo llamó la atención de Zack. -Ésta planta es curativa, ¿Verdad? -Se la mostró a su compañero después de tomarla, a Kuja, por supuesto, porque al otro preguntarle era en vano.

-Sí, no es de las más comunes, pero es curativa, como no especificaron me imagino que sirve. -Guardó la hierba.

-Bien, almenos tenemos algo.

El grupo restante se internó en el espeso bosque, a la espera de lo primero que encontrasen.

-¿No creen que debimos decidirnos por una cosa y buscar eso? -Yuna volvió a sugerir.

El peliplata, que obviamente dirigía el grupo, le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-De acuerdo, Sephi. -Ella captó. -No lo volveré a decir.

-Lo volverás a decir dentro de cinco minutos. -El otro respondió serio.

La chica se rió.

-Algo se ha movido allí. -Terra señaló un arbusto.

-A ver. -Yuna se encaminaba, pero el chico la detuvo.

-Yo iré. -Dijo él: Mandar al frente a un hechicero no era tener sentido común.

-Oh, que tierno eres Sephi. -Lo miró sonriente.

Terra se aguantó la risa, mientras que Sephiroth simplemente ignoró el comentario. Se acercó con sigilo al arbusto, pero justo antes de llegar, levantó una piedra y la arrojó. De aquel matorral salió con gran furia una bestia galliforme de tamaño medio, bastante extraña.

-Es una Cocatriz. -Terra se hizo hacia atrás y se preparó.

-¿La tenemos que matar? Si solo necesitamos una pluma.

-¿Te parece que puedes negociar con eso? -Sephiroth la miró. -Adelante.

-P-Puede transformarnos en piedra, ¿Verdad? -Balbuseó Terra.

-Si no te andas con cuidado, sí. -Respondió el chico con total desinterés a los miedos de su compañera.

El ave se puso en posición de batalla y comenzó con una embestida, corrió a toda velocidad pero fue muy fácil esquivarla. La maga rubia se movió a un costado para contraatacar con el hechizo Piro.  
La bestia gritó demostrando dolor y furia.

-¡Terra, utiliza aqua! -Recomendó la otra maga en una esquina.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

-¡Con piro y electro vas a desintegrar todas sus plumas! -Respondió, esquivando un cabezaso del animal y propinarle un golpe de bastón. Aquella acción no dañó demasiado al monstruo, de modo que le permitió contraatacar rápido: Tomó a la maga de la ropa y la arrojó contra un árbol.

-¡Yuna! ¡Cuidado! -Gritó Terra intentando acercarse a ayudar. -¡Si la miras ahora te convertirá en piedra!

-¡No abras los ojos!

Advirtió el peliplata, hasta ahora poco participativo en el combate, no por otro motivo que no fuera el querer probar las habilidades de sus compañeras.  
Finalmente se vió obligado a intervenir, y gracias a la distracción, que se trataba de Yuna, le fue mucho más facil derribar al ave de tan solo un corte con su espada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Terra asistió enseguida.

-Sí, solo que si me movía, hubiera sido peor. -Se levantó.

-Menos mal. -Exclamó la rubia aliviada. -Creí que te habías roto algo.

-Estoy entera. -Sonrió. -Gracias por todo, guardaespaldas.

Se dirigió hacia la Cocatriz mientras decía esto último, Sephiroth frunció el ceño: ¿Por qué debía ser así de extraña siempre? ¿Cuándo había dicho él que era su guardaespaldas? En principio, no la había salvado, pues solo necesitaba la pluma del monstruo, fue el único motivo que encontró para atacar. Y aquella noche en el campamento, él tampoco había hecho nada, quien había ayudado a Yuna había sido Génesis. Era una ridiculez llamarlo guardaespaldas, puesto que, que él recordara, nunca había mostrado mucho interés por Yuna.  
Terra disimuló una risa mientras lo miraba.

-¿Le... sangrará si le arranco la pluma? -Preguntó ella revisando al ave.

-Sí. -Contestó tajante.

-... Mejor hazlo tu. -Se alejó.

Sephiroth dió un suspiro bastante notorio, Terra volvió a reír.

-Bueno, ya tenemos un objeto, va siendo fácil. -Comentó la rubia emocionada.

-¿Qué será el tesoro? -Yuna la miró. -¿Te lo imaginas?

-Para nada, me pregunto qué será.

Ya había transcurrido una hora y media desde iniciada la búsqueda, el grupo número dos seguía dando vueltas a lo tonto.

-Esto es absurdo. -El chico mono agitó la cola enfadado. -Ya tenemos las raíces y la planta, pero hemos caminado mucho y ni siquiera nos hemos topado con un monstruo.

-Ni señales de que haya habido uno. -Completó Bartz.

-Y nisiquiera nos hemos topado con monstruos de otro tipo. -Génesis observó el lugar. -Es bastante extraño.

-¡Eh, chicos! -Se vió a Tidus saludando con la mano.

-Miren, si es el otro grupo. -Bartz sonrió enseguida. -¿Cómo les va?

Hina suspiró.

-Pues en todo este tiempo no hemos conseguido más que la planta curativa. -Dijo con gran decepción. -¿Ustedes?

-Tenemos también las raíces. -Yitán puso los brazos tras la nuca.

-¿Ustedes se han topado ya con algún monstruo? ¿Aunque sea de una especie agena a la que nos dijeron? -Génesis seguía pensando que pasaba algo raro.

Los integrantes del grupo número uno se miraron.

-Ahora que lo dices... -Se percató Cloud. -Es verdad, no hemos visto más que un chocobo.

-¡Nos será imposible conseguir las cosas así! -Hina se deprimió más.

-Bueno, las flores de Éter crecen en las orillas de los lagos. -Génesis le dió una palmada en el hombro y luego se dirigió a su grupo. -Será mejor que avancemos, o no conseguiremos nada.

-¡Cierto! -Dijeron los otros dos al unísono, poniendose firmes como soldados ante su lider.

Vieron marchar al otro grupo, Hina se quedó mirando al castaño, sentía todavía el peso de su mano en el hombro, ese perfume tan suave que la alejaba de la realidad, los ojos penetrantes y esa amabilidad tan cálida, aún cuando la tarea asignada los obligaba a ser rivales, Génesis no dudó en ayudarla. Ella se volvió a preguntar si él realmente existía, o era un simple producto de su imaginación, a menudo se hacía esa pregunta: Le era difícil creer que había dado con alguien tan perfecto.

-Es verdad. -Firion recordó. -Las flores de Éter sí crecen en los lagos.

-Pues fue de gran ayuda que Génesis nos dijera. -Tidus sonrió. -Parece buen tipo, ¿Eh?

-Bueno, de todos los que van a pasarse al bando de las artes oscuras, él siempre ha sido el más simpático. -El peliblanco avanzó en dirección al lago, seguido de sus compañeros.

-Me pregunto por qué eligió las artes oscuras.

-Por Sephiroth. -Cloud sorprendió a los otros dos.

-¿Eh?

-Génesis y Sephiroth han estado juntos prácticamente toda la vida. -Explicó el rubio. -Es normal que Génesis siga los mismos rumbos que Sephiroth, o al revés, pero Génesis no querría ir en contra de la voluntad de su mejor amigo, lo más probable es que diga que le da igual, pese a lo que realmente quiera, o bueno, quizá en serio le da igual, eso no lo se.

-Vaya, -Tidus puso las manos en la cadera. -Eso si que es una hermandad.

-Se ve que son inseparables. -Agregó Firion. -Claro, tu has ido a la primaria con ellos, lo había olvidado, Cloud.

-Sí, Zack y yo los conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

No era necesario mencionar que Zack y Cloud tenían la misma clase de amistad que los otros dos, pues todo el mundo conocía ese dato.  
Hina no participó, solo escuchaba, mientras más hablaran de lo buen amigo que era Génesis, mejor para ella, era más lindo cada segundo de su existencia.

-Miren chicos. -Tidus se agachó a orillas del lago. -Aquí hay unas cuantas flores. -Eran muy fáciles de retirar, solo un tironcito y ya se salían, incluso de raíz.

El grupo dirigido por el espadachín mas reconocido de la escuela, parecía tener la suerte contraria, hacía rato que se veían envueltos en una batalla contra el pestilente Molbol.

-¡Terra! ¿¡Estás bien!? -Yuna se preocupó al ver caer a su amiga.

-Sí. -Se levantó enseguida. -Por mi no te preocupes. -Conjuró rápidamente el hechizo electro para dañar al monstruo.

Aquella cosa verde era colosal, y asquerosa encima, tenía tantos ojos y tentáculos, su boca gigante llena de dientes afilados, y una lengua color violeta.  
El peliplata intentaba encontrar el momento y el ángulo preciso, pues acercarse a aquel monstruo era peligroso: Con solo su aliento podía provocar incluso envenenamiento.  
De forma arrolladora, la bestia avanzó hacia la hechicera rubia que no reaccionó para nada, simplemente se quedó estática ante aquello que se le venía encima. Yuna la empujó rápidamente, recibiendo el golpe del tentáculo que la estampó de forma brusca contra un árbol.

-¡Yuna!

Terra se apresuró, pero el monstruo seguía intentando atacar cerca de allí. La maga no tuvo más remedio que correr hacia otra parte para atraerlo y dañarlo con sus hechizos más fuertes.

-Vaya imprudencia. -Atinó a decir el ojiverde, mientras la veía intentando moverse.

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por Génesis.

Había dado en el clavo, así que el otro quedó en silencio.

-Tu estás haciendo mal tu trabajo. -Replicó ella, logrando sentarse. -Se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas, ¿Por qué no me protegiste?

-Justamente porque no soy tu guardaespaldas. -Se arrodilló para verla directamente. -No sé por qué tienes esa idea, pero jamás he hecho algo con la intención de protegerte, no soy tu guardaespaldas, no quiero que me apodes, no revuelvas mi cabello, no me gusta que me abraces, menos frente a otras personas, deja de tironear de mi ropa o de intentar arrastrarme a todos lados, tampoco me gusta que te pongas tan contenta cuando me ves, como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida, o tu novio, o tu hermano, y no quiero que me digas que oculto rasgos de mi personalidad, soy como te estoy diciendo ahora, y me pregunto si ya que te lo he dicho directamente, lo entenderás, por fín.

Ella lo miró de forma diferente, parecía como su sus ojos se hubieran agrandado y hubieran comenzado a brillar, eso le hizo pensar que quizá no debió decirle tantas cosas, un simple "dejame en paz" tal vez no la hubiera hecho poner esa cara de perro abandonado rogando por un pedazo de pan y un techo donde alojarse en la tormenta. Se quedó observándolo y él a ella por un instante, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, Sephiroth comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó finalmente ante esos ojos luminosos.

-Mira, yo -Dejó ver algo entre sus manos. -Logré arrebatarle al Molbol un pedazo, creo que es de un tentáculo.

Él la miró extrañado, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban diciendo?  
Terra se hizo notar al instante, algo agotada.

-Yo... logré perder al Molbol. -Se puso en posición de cuclillas. -¿Qué? ¡Yuna! ¿Conseguiste eso del monstruo?

-Sí. -Asintió. -Que bueno que lo perdiste, Terra. -Sonrió débilmente.

-Pero, ¿Tu cómo estás?

-¡Yo bien! Aunque, los monstruos del bosque parecen tener algo en contra mía. -Volvió a sonreír.

La rubia rió.

-Cierto, pero en parte fue mi culpa, lo siento.

-Está bien. -Negó. -No pasó nada, mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

-¡El olor a aliento de molbol sigue fresco por aquí! -Escucharon una voz familiar.

-Que asco, Tidus, ese olor es horrible. -Le contestó la fémina del grupo, revolviendo las ramas y dejandose ver. -¿Eh?

-¡Miren nada más! -Tidus iba adelante de todos. -¡Si es el grupo número tres! -Sonrió notoriamente.

-¿Cómo les va? -Terra puso las manos detrás.

-Lo llevamos. -Empezó Cloud. -Pero no hemos visto ningún monstruo, solo tenemos las plantas.

La rubia agrandó la mirada.

-A nosotros nos pasa lo contrario, de hecho. -Mostró los objetos. -Miren.

-¡Te los cambio! -Le mostró los suyos.

-Claro que no. -Terra se rió al guardar las cosas. -Nos costó mucho conseguir esto.

-¿Costarles? -El deportista colocó las manos tras la nuca. -¿Con Sephiroth en el equipo?

-Terra, dinos dónde está el molbol. -Suplicó Hina.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no podemos permitir que nos ganen. -Sonrió resignada.

-¡Yuna! -Acudió a su otra amiga.

-¿Qué? -Respondió sin enterarse.

-¿No has oído nada?

-¿De qué?

La otra chica bajó la cabeza y los brazos por igual, aunque algo estaba mal: Yuna estaba demasiado extraña, es decir, estaba comportandose de forma normal, y eso era precisamente lo extraño.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. -Asintió la maga de pelo ondulado. -Buena suerte chicos. -Los despidió con la mano.

-Bien, no tenemos ni una pista. -Firion se encogió de hombros.

-Igual, ¡Sigamos buscando! -Tidus apretó el puño frente a su rostro y avanzó nuevamente.

No muy lejos de allí, dos magos y un hábil guerrero se desplazaban confusamente.

-No puede ser que, ahora que conseguimos todo, nos hayamos perdido. -Reprochó Zack.

-Ha sido culpa del molbol. -Kuja se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte. -Tuvimos que perseguirlo mucho cuando intentó huír.

-¡Yo los guiaré! -Saltó el payaso.

-Prefiero seguir sin rumbo. -Bufó el peliazul, Zack rió nervioso.

La tarde había traído consigo unos nubarrones grises que anunciaban la tormenta cercana, el viento había empezado a soplar con cierta violencia, y para cuando dieron las cuatro y media, la lluvia empezó a caer a baldazos. La mañana había sido soleada, sin rastro alguno de nubes o tormenta, pero poco a poco el cielo había empezado a nublarse. Los grupos ya estaban bastante lejos desde el lugar de donde habían partido, por lo cual no sabían si se debía suspender la búsqueda, aunque al fín, supervivencia es supervivencia: Habría que encontrar refugio y seguir buscando cuando pasara la tormenta.


	7. La tormenta

**Domiiiiiingo de actualización :D quiero agradecer mucho mucho muchísimo a  
pao-chan200: Este review te lo respondo por aquí xD tus comentarios me han animado a escribir más! realmente espero que sigas mi historia y la comentes porque me alegra mucho leer tus reviews =D y sí, Sephi me trata mal xD y yo que lo quiero tanto ): xD  
Este capítulo es el más improvisado de todos! no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacerlo hasta que comencé a escribir, y francamente al principio iba a ser totalmente distinto, pero así quedó xD y espero que les guste! muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen/comentan/siguen este fic!**

* * *

**Fantasy High.**

Capítulo 7: La tormenta.

La lluvia se había vuelto muy intensa, incluso dificultaba la visión: Era peligroso andar con esa tormenta.

-¡Cloud! -Gritó primero la chica desesperada. -¡Firion! ¡Tidus! ¡Respondan por favor!

Hina se había separado de su grupo, caminó algunos metros con el brazo sobre su frente, intentando que las gotas furiosas no cayeran sobre sus ojos.

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Me oyen!? ¡Firion! ¡Cloud!

Todo llamado era inútil, nadie respondía, no parecía haber nada alrededor: Solo árboles sacudiendose con el viento, y agua por todas partes.  
Siguió avanzando unos cuantos pasos, aún cubriendose, pero no es que eso le permitiera ver del todo por dónde iba, no se dió cuenta de que había un barranco cerca, hasta que se resbaló con el lodo cercano, y cayó. Rodó cuesta abajo, por suerte sin hacerse daño, y terminó encima de algo, o tal vez de alguien. Abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados con fuerza, y vió aquel cabello largo y de color inconfundible, que siempre resaltaba, y esa mirada que en toda situación que se presentara, continuaba punzante e impredecible. No había dudas de sobre quién estaba la joven guerrera:

-Se...phi...roth... -Dijo ella, pausada.

-Hola. -Contestó mirandola fijamente.

-Yo... me caí.

-Me dí cuenta.

-Me caí de... allá arriba.

-Nadie cae de abajo, todos caemos de arriba...

-Bueno...

-¿Te quitas de encima, por favor?

-Claro...

Hina obedeció enseguida, eso hizo aliviarse al peliplata de que fuera esa chica quien terminara encima suyo, pues sabía de otra compañera que capaz no se quitaba, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, con tal de molestarlo.

-Sephiroth -Apareció la otra castaña, igual de empapada. -¿Terra está contigo?

El espadachín negó.

-¡Hina! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero me perdí. -Se resfregó los ojos, quitandose las gotas molestas que no la dejaban ver bien. -¿Tu estás bien, Yu?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes por mi. -Agitó la mano. -Solo que soy alérgica a este tipo de clima. -Tosió.

-¿¡Pero estás bien!?

-Que sí, mujer, no te preocupes.

-Busquemos refugio, aunque sea en una cueva. -Sugirió mirando al chico, el asintió.

-Vayan ustedes, yo voy a buscar a Terra.

-No puedes ir ahora, solo te perderás en la tormenta, debemos seguir. -Ordenó él.

-No, yo voy a buscar a Terra.

La niña encaprichada tomó un rumbo diferente, pero su compañero la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por donde iba él.

-¡Sephiroooooth, sueltameeee! -Agitaba el brazo que el chico no le había tomado.

-Quédate en silencio. -Reclamó el otro.

Hina suspiró: No importaba el clima, lugar, fecha, ni hora: Esos dos no cambiaban más. Los siguió un rato, pero la lluvia no cesaba ni por un instante, los charcos de lodo que se formaban hacían difícil el camino.

-Oigan, ¿Tienen idea de adónde vamos? -Dijo alzando el tono de voz, pues el ruido del agua que caía era bastante fuerte. -¿Chicos?, ¿Yuna? ... Oh no...

Se había desviado del camino, por segunda vez maldijo su suerte, no sabía ni adónde estaba parada en ese momento, y debía buscar un refugio sola.

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Alguien me escucha!? -Gritó dejando atrás sus últimas esperanzas de que los otros dos estuvieran cerca.

Algo la tomó del brazo, Hina agrandó la mirada y pegó un grito intentando soltarse.

-¡No, lárgate, no me comas! -Gritó sacudiéndose.

-No te voy a comer. -Rió alguien tras ella.

-¿Eh?

Se dejó arrastrar, al parecer, hacia el interior de una pequeña cueva, la lluvia ya no caía sobre su cuerpo, y podía ver con normalidad.

-Solo quería ayudarte, no como personas. -Sonrió el chico frente a ella.

-Génesis...

Se tomó un momento para asimilar que estaba sola en una cueva poco iluminada, con quien a su criterio, era el chico más guapo del salón, con una tormenta imparable azotando afuera, con ese frío que es tan preciso para pedirle a alguien un abrazo.

-Te oí gritar afuera, espero que no estés lastimada. -Agregó él, al ver que ella no decía nada más.

-¿Estás bien? -Otra voz masculina sacó a la estudiante de su mundo de fantasía. El chico se acercó.

-Zack, también estás aquí...

Bueno, ya no estaba sola con el más guapo del salón, pero si azotaba una tormenta imparable afuera, y hacía frío.

-Sí, sí estoy bien, es solo que hasta hace un momento estaba con Yuna y Sephiroth, pero de pronto los perdí. -Aclaró la joven tiritando del frío.

-Nosotros también nos separamos de nuestros grupos. -Comentó el pelinegro.

-Me gustaría contactar a alguien, pero los teléfonos no tienen señal ahora.

El castaño revisaba su celular una y otra vez, mientras Hina lo miraba con detenimiento: Esos cabellos revueltos y empapados, los ojos brillando intranquilos sobre la pantalla del móvil, la camisa de color rojo pasión que llevaba desabrochada también estaba empapada, aún más que la camiseta negra de mangas largas que tenia debajo. Le gustaba mucho combinar esos dos colores, pues sus jeans también eran negros y un poco ajustados. No importaba por dónde o en dónde lo mirase, era tan perfecto que le quitaba el aire a suspiros.

-¿Yuna y Sephiroth estarán bien? -Se escuchó al pelinegro en una esquina.

-Mientras Yuna esté con él estará segura. -Asintió la joven.

-No lo sé. -Desalentó el chico que guardó su celular una vez más ante otro intento de comunicación fallido. -Bueno, no sé hasta qué punto pueda aguantar Sephiroth. -Sonrió.

####

El peliplata y su energética acompañante también dieron con un refugio rocoso. Yuna estaba sentada y muerta de frío.

-¿Por qué siempre termino mojada aquí? Estúpido campamento...

-Deja de quejarte -Ordenó, como siempre.

-Yo no quería venir... -Continuó ella.

-Pues no hubieras venido.

-Oye. -Al parecer cambió de tema.

-...Dime. -Contestó después de pensárselo: Yuna podía salir con cualquier ocurrencia en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Qué debo hacer para caerte bien?

Genial, otra de esas extrañas situaciones que ella provocaba.

-Nada.

-Dimeeee... -Insistió.

-Nada, ¿Por qué necesitas caerme bien? Busca a otras personas a las que les caigas bien.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

El espadachín suspiró notoriamente: Esos caprichos tontos, la forma de dirigirse hacia él, sus frases, sus gestos, ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a su madre? ¿Por qué en este momento? Y, ¿Por qué con él?

-¿No tienes a nadie más con quien encapricharte?

La chica ya había comprendido desde el suspiro, así que no comentó más nada; se quedó callada un buen rato mirando a la nada. Sephiroth hacía lo mismo, al parecer al fin tenía paz, pues ella no rompía el silencio más que para toser.

-¿Sabes qué? -Comenzó de nuevo. -Deberías decirme por qué te caigo tan mal.

Él volvió a suspirar, ¿Es que jamás se rendía? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender lo que es quedarse callada?

-Quizá porque, no importa cuánto intente deshacerme de ti, estás ahí siempre, como una garrapata... Y encima siempre termino mezclado contigo en algo.

-Oh, ¿Es por eso?

-Exacto.

-Bueno, entonces me voy. -Se levantó.

-¿Adónde piensas ir con esta tormenta?

Ella agitó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Nos vemos.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

-¡Eres peor que una mujer con menopausia!

No vaya a ser que falte el comentario rarito, viniendo de ella.

-Estoy aquí, me das a entender que no me soportas, intento arreglarlo y me dices que no se puede, quiero irme y me detienes, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-No me interesa que tan molesta seas, no voy a dejarte morir en una tormenta, niña.

-¿Cómo dices que soy molesta? Quiero decir, tu no eres una dulzura que digamos. -Apretó los puños con enfado.

-Pues si no te caigo bien entonces no te lleves conmigo, solo siéntate ahí, no saldrás a ninguna parte.

La niña obedeció de mala gana, se sentó y volvió a quedarse callada.

####

Zack estaba demasiado intranquilo, caminaba de aquí para allá como si alguien lo persiguiera, se paraba, se ponía a hacer sentadillas, miraba hacia todos lados, estaba sacado.

-Zack, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? -Preguntó, por fin, Génesis.

-Es solo que odio estar quieto en un espacio reducido por tanto tiempo... lo detesto, además estoy preocupado por los otros. -Se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, Zack, todos estarán bien. -Hina pensó en Terra, pues Yuna y Sephiroth se habían separado de ella y no sabían nada.

-No puedo creer eso y quedarme sentado. -Apretó los puños. -Tengo que salir y ayudarlos o no estaré tranquilo.

-Si sales te vas a perder. -El castaño era más prudente.

-No me interesa, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-Eso es muy admirable. -Comentó ella asombrada. -Pero... No, no debes salir, Zack.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Eres como un cachorro inquieto, ¿Sabes? -La chica sonrió.

-Mi madre dice lo mismo. -Él sonrió también. -Génesis, ¿No estás intranquilo? Sephiroth podría tener problemas, Yuna también.

-Él sabe cuidarse solo, y si Yuna está con él, estará bien. Voy a contactarlo en cuanto pueda.

Hina no dejaba de mirar a ese chico, lo veía tan hermoso, el corazón se le aceleraba de solo pensar en él.

-Pues no sé nada de Cloud... ¡Debo saber cómo está!

-No, Zack -La joven se preocupó. -No salgas...

-Pero, Hina...

-No quiero que te pase nada malo. -Lo interrumpió.

-Pero, tengo que proteger a mis amigos...

La chica enmudeció: La valentía de Zack la sorprendía, no le importaba adentrarse en el bosque con la tormenta, solo pensaba en ayudar a sus compañeros. De pronto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Vaya... -Lo miró. -Eso es increíble.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Bien, eso significa que tengo el paso libre.

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Génesis, dile algo.

-Ten cuidado, y si consigues poder hacer llamadas comunícate conmigo.

-¡Génesis! -Frunció el entrecejo, si algo no le gustaba a la niña, era que no le hicieran caso.

-No soy su padre, Zack tiene un fuerte deseo de ir tras sus amigos, deja que lo haga, es su decisión.

Zack miró a Génesis por unos segundos, sus ojos se apreciaban algo distintos a lo habitual. Acto seguido, el pelinegro formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios, gesto típico de él.

-Pues, nos vemos. -Dijo antes de irse apurado.

Hina vió a esa ráfaga negra pasar por delante de sus ojos, y supo que no volverían a ver a Zack un un tiempo, pensó que estaba bien por un lado, pues ahora estaba sola con Génesis, pero a costa de que su otro amigo saliera en plena tormenta, eso la hacía sentir realmente incómoda. Y por otra parte, ¿En qué la beneficiaba quedarse a solas con Génesis? Es decir, eso no hacía otra cosa que ponerla terriblemente tensa: El castaño tenía un poder especial para ponerla nerviosa, recordaba en segundos cuando lo conoció, no se acordó de haber sentido nada por él, solo lo veía como un chico normal. Se le pasó por la mente después, el día en que éstos sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en su mente, aquella tarde en Luca, el pequeño café donde todo comenzó, las miradas, las sonrisas, el calor sofocante...  
Un color rojo brotó en sus mejillas al instante y lo miró de reojo: Estaba sentado, mirando a la nada, como si hubiera algo interesante en aquella masa de rocas que los rodeaba. Decidió acercarse.

-Amm... -Comenzó tímida. -¿Crees que parará la lluvia?

Internamente se insultaba, de todas las preguntas, ¿Por qué debió elegir la más tonta de todas?

-Siempre que llovió, paró. Eso dicen. -Sonrió manteniendo la vista en la pared frente a él.

-Más bien, eso sirve para darle ánimo a alguien. -Corrigió ella.

-De acuerdo, tómalo como que te estoy dando ánimo. -Sonrió levemente y después le dedicó una mirada, era tan dulce esa mirada, profunda y azul...

-Estás preocupado, ¿No? -Ella se le acercó un poco más.

-Algo, espero que estén todos bien.

-Y, ¿No sales a buscarlos?

El muchacho de ojos azules se la quedó viendo, ¿Salir en medio de ésta tormenta? No es que se pudiera conseguir algo en dicha situación, no más que mojarse, perderse y enfermarse por varias semanas.

-Dudo conseguir algo. -Respondió él, sonriente.

-¿Solo por eso no lo intentas? -Sonó en la voz de la muchacha un tono de reproche.

El joven borró por completo su sonrisa, seguía viéndola, clavando esa mirada profunda y de curiosidad sobre aquella mujer.

-Lo siento si dije algo que te molestó. -Le quitó la vista de inmediato.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Hina no entendía qué pasaba por su cabeza, ni por qué le reprochaba cosas a su acompañante, quizá había comenzado a someterlo a una especie de evaluación, en donde ella esperaba que Génesis obtuviera un diez.

-No soy estúpido, puedo notar en tu tono de voz que te molestó lo que dije. -Contestó sincero. Génesis nunca fue de andarse con rodeos, lo que no te decía con la boca, te lo decía con la mirada.

La chica pensó un momento, era absurdo lo que hacía.

-Perdona, Génesis, creo que estoy algo nerviosa, y me alteré...

Se lamentó notoriamente, retroceder en lugar de avanzar hacia él, eso era lo que estaba logrando.

-No te preocupes. -Sonreía sin mirarla. -Es natural que te pongas nerviosa.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho, se había sonrojado, se dio cuenta que le costaría formular la siguiente oración:

-¿P-Por qué...? ¿Por qué dices que es natural? ...

Él la miró una vez más.

-Porque estamos en medio de una tormenta que parece de nunca acabar, alejados de todo y de todos, y no podemos contactar a nadie que nos ayude.

Aquellas palabras la calmaron de alguna forma, había malinterpretado todo.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. -Intentó animarla otra vez.

-No, claro que no, no me pasará nada si te quedas conmigo... -Lo miró dulcemente y sonriendo.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, el azul y el marrón chocaron con fuerza en aquel momento que fue solo interrumpido por el sonar de un teléfono.  
Génesis miró curioso su bolsillo, sonaba su celular, alguien lo llamaba: Dio un vistazo rápido a la pantalla y descubrió que era quien él sospechaba.

-Yuna, ¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó, haciendo que se dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro de Hina.

-Sí -Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. -El único problema es que me aburro.

-¿Estás sola?

-No, estoy con Sephiroth, pero es lo mismo que estar sola. -Bufó la muchacha.

Génesis rió.

-Solo aprovechaba que tengo señal para ver si estás bien. -Finalizó la joven.

-Estoy bien, Hina está conmigo. -Esto emocionó a Yuna, realmente había estado preocupada, y ahora, no solo sabía que estaba bien, sino que su amiga se había perdido con aquel chico que la traía en las nubes.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Estaba preocupada por ella! -Exclamó con alegría. -Bueno, tengo que colgar, veré si puedo llamar a alguien más.

La enérgica niña colgó el teléfono, dejando a Génesis sin posibilidades de decir algo más.  
Él guardó su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo, y miró a Hina para encontrar ese destello amarronado una vez más.

-¿Discute con Sephiroth? -Sonrió ella.

-Me parecería extraño si no lo hiciera. -Contestó él.

###

La castaña marcaba incansable, pero no daba con nadie más, pues su celular parecía jugarle una mala: Se había apagado y no encendía.  
Ella frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas en señal de berrinche cuando dejó su celular aparte, acto seguido miró con disimulo al chico que se encontraba a su derecha, pacífico y con la vista clavada al frente. Dudó si hablarle o quedarse callada, pues, a su criterio ya había fastidiado demasiado al peliplata.

-Emm... -Comenzó sin intenciones de molestar, por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

Él se preparó para lo peor, con solo escuchar su voz ya le daba pie a pensar lo que se avecinaba.

-Mi celular no funciona... -Continuó mirando al suelo.

-Y, ¿Qué quieres que haga? -Sephiroth era frío ya por costumbre, pero cuando estaba de mal humor, era aún peor.

La chica se pensó un momento el seguir la conversación, aquella forma de contestar solo develaba que había exprimido la paciencia del chico hasta el hartazgo.

-No, nada... -Jugueteó entrelazando sus dedos un momento mientras miraba hacia abajo, era algo que repetía seguido cuando se ponía nerviosa o triste.

Lo que realmente quería ella era preguntarle al espadachín si su teléfono funcionaba, a diferencia del de ella, pero al parecer él no había logrado captar tal cosa, probablemente porque no le importaba: Prefería estar allí, con la mente en blanco y nada que hacer, bueno así lo definía ella, él era... era como un arbolito de navidad, esos que son blancos para simular que les nevó encima. De pensar todo esto, la niña se empezó a reír sola. Él la miró de reojo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cinco segundos y ella aún no paraba, entonces frunció el ceño.

-Disculpa, ¿Soy chistoso o qué? -Dijo claramente malhumorado.

-Per...Perdona. -Habló ella entrecortado por la risa. -Es que me imaginé algo estúpido y me empecé a reír... Pero no me estaba riendo de ti.

El muchacho de ojos verdes volvió a su pose natural, decidiendo ignorarla una vez más, al rato ella volvió a reír.

-...¿Qué rayos te pasa? -Exclamó mientras la miraba extrañado.

-Es que te ves gracioso cuando estás tan ausente. -Sonrió.

-Espera, ¿Te estás riendo de mi, entonces?

Ella no contestó.

-Respondeme, Yuna.

-No, no de ti, más bien es que te he imaginado como un gran árbol de navidad blanco.

-Por Shiva... La tormenta te está afectando... Debo sacarte de aquí, o pronto serás todavía más extraña.

La chica se empezó a reír, pues era probable que Sephiroth tuviera razón en ese punto. Aún así, para él, iba a ser mejor acostumbrarse a ella, solo de momento.

###

-¿No te parece que ya está lloviendo menos?

Hina había aprovechado bien la situación y se había acercado a Génesis lo más posible.

-Puede que sí. -Respondió él, mirando hacia la salida de aquella cueva, las gotas caían con menos fuerza, pero sin cesar un instante.

Hina estaba invadida por el aroma exquisito que el joven jamás perdía, estar tan cerca de él la dejaba como flotando en las nubes, a la deriva, poco le importaba ya la lluvia que las nubes grisáceas, casi negras, producían. Sentirse protegida era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Dirigió la vista disimuladamente hacia arriba, sin hacer movimiento alguno con su cabeza: Él estaba viendo hacia el frente, a ninguna parte en especial, se mostraba tranquilo y misterioso, como el mar que se reflejaba en aquellos orbes azules que observaban la pared rocosa de la cueva.  
Verlo era todo un espectáculo, tan delicado, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y seguro. No pasó mucho antes de que Hina cerrara sus ojos con lentitud, quedándose profundamente dormida ante esa imagen que consideraba indiscutiblemente hermosa.  
Los golpeteos de una fría y lenta llovizna en su piel lisa, hicieron que entrara en razón: Sin abrir los ojos demasiado, pues el sueño la golpeaba aún más fuerte que las gotas, se percató de que ya no seguía estando en aquella caverna húmeda, la claridad del día le invadió las pupilas, unos fuertes pero lentos pasos se escuchaban, y enseguida se percató de que estaba en movimiento. Sintió un peso adicional sobre ella, y cuando pudo ver, se dio cuenta de que tenía aquella chaqueta roja encima, la chaqueta roja que solo podía pertenecerle a alguien como él...  
Había tenido un gesto demasiado noble, pues, la tormenta claramente había llegado a su fin con esa pequeña llovizna que casi no se notaba, más Génesis decidió no despertar a la muchacha, sino cargarla y abrigarla con lo único que podía en ese instante: Su campera de cuero, que poseía ese perfume inconfundible, la fragancia de aquel poético y misterioso compañero que le quitaba el aliento.  
No pudo evitarlo, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, no podía dejar que él la viera despierta: Cerró sus ojos, formándose una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y volvió a dormirse.  
Despertó en la mullida cama de la cabaña de techo amarronado, escuchó voces alrededor de ella y se levantó de un salto, por alguna razón gritando. Había tenido una extraña y ridícula pesadilla en donde un perro de tamaño colosal se comía todas sus tareas y trabajos, y por más que intentara, no podía pasar de año: A Hina siempre la estresaban los deberes escolares, tantos exámenes, tareas y trabajos que no la dejaban dormir en paz.

-¡Oh, no te comas eso, perrito! -Gritó un segundo antes de notar algunas miradas sobre ella.

Fugazmente se dio cuenta de aquello que estaba diciendo, y notó el peso de la mirada verde esmeralda de cierto joven de cabellos plateados, no muy distinto, sintió aquellos ojos fríos e invernales, pero inexplicablemente acogedores que poseía el rubio de pelo en punta, y otros aún más fríos, los de un peliazul narcisista.

-¿Qué... rayos? -Preguntó ella, a sabiendas de su situación actual.

Con su inexpresiva mirada, Sephiroth permanecía de brazos cruzados, Cloud la observaba con gran sorpresa, y Kuja negó al instante.

-Te dije que no anduvieras tanto con Yuna. -Tomó la palabra el frío chico de rasgos delicados. -Te estás volviendo como ella.

-Odín quiera que no. -Sephiroth había girado la cabeza hacía otro lado y susurró eso, que todos escucharon.

-Estábamos bastante preocupados desde que Génesis te trajo, parecía como si no tuvieras fuerza. -Comentó Cloud.

-Vaya. -Ella se tomó unos segundos para recordar todo lo sucedido anteriormente. -Lamento haberlos preocupado, chicos.

-Está bien. -La calmó el rubio. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Yo estoy bien... -De pronto agrandó la mirada. -¿¡Y los demás!? ¿¡Todos están bien!? -Apretó las sábanas que la medio cubrían.

-Sí, algunos un poco resfriados, pero es todo. -Cloud era el único que hablaba.

-Lo que no está bien es su cabaña. -Kuja se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasó? -La chica decidió levantarse, había descansado lo suficiente, ahora necesitaba saber de sus amigos.

-Que no pasó... -Comenzó el de cabello azul. -Ha quedado destruida.

-¿Qué? -Dijo casi boquiabierta.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió rechinando, era Terra.

-¡Terra!

Se alivió de ver a la rubia en perfecto estado. Sin embargo, Terra parecía mostrar una gran preocupación en sus rasgos angelicales, cosa que nadie pasó por alto.

-¿Qué sucede? -Cloud se apresuró a levantarse del asiento en donde se encontraba.

-Creo que tendremos problemas... -Dijo ella con la voz débil y una mano todavía en el picaporte.

Salieron presurosos al encuentro de aquel problema que supuestamente tenían, al cruzar la puerta reconocieron un par de caras, además de las de sus compañeros, unas caras que realmente no esperaban, ni deseaban, ver.

-¿Ellas otra vez? -Murmuró Kuja algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?

Hina observó a aquellas mujeres que estaban paradas, con la mirada amenazante. Eran cuatro: A dos ya las conocían, la irritante Ultimecia y la presumida Darkness, la otra era por demás sombría, vestía solo de negro y su maquillaje violeta resaltaba su piel delicada y extremadamente pálida, sus labios eran pequeños y llamaban mucho la atención debido al lápiz labial oscuro que usaba, eso y sus ojos color miel era lo que más se notaba de aquella mujer.  
La siguiente despedía arrogancia por donde se la mirara: Usaba un vestido rojo sangre, ajustado, y su cabello rubio estaba recogido de forma elegante, combinaba perfectamente con su mirada azul fría y presumida.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ésta vez son más! ¡Y más feas! -Kefka se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba de forma infantil, molestándolas.

-Así que son estos... -La rubia se llevó la mano al mentón, dejando ver sus uñas largas y perfectamente pintadas de rojo, al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa de victoria. -No son la gran cosa. -Los miró con desprecio.

-¿Disculpa?

Kuja no podía creer lo que sus, a su criterio, perfectos oídos acababan de escuchar: ¿No son la gran cosa? ¡Imposible! Que dijeran algo así de sus otros compañeros, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues de algunos hasta compartía esa opinión, pero ¿Meterlo a él en la misma bolsa que a todos los demás? Esa mujer estaba, sin duda, muy equivocada.

-No la veo, Ultimecia. -Darkness dirigió la vista a cada uno de los estudiantes de Dissidia, como buscando a alguien.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. -Se oyó de pronto la voz de Yuna, que se anunciaba.

La chica venía acompañada de algunas personas, aunque Hina al verlos no supo reconocer a ninguno: Eran dos chicos y dos chicas, una de ellas era alta y sonreía agradable, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y el cabello rubio, desmechado y atado en una coleta alta, sin olvidar las pequeñas trenzas que iban y venían en aquella bandana azul que tenía puesta en la frente. La otra chica era más bajita, pero aún así más alta que Yuna, dos trenzas gruesas de cabello color rubio ceniza le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran grises, realmente hermosos. Por otra parte, los chicos eran bastante altos, uno de cabello marrón oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, su peinado consistía simplemente en tirarse el pelo hacia atrás; el otro era rubio y se ataba una coleta no muy larga, su mirada era azul claro y tenía un aire muy de príncipe.

-Es increíble, no pueden vivir sin mi. -Yuna se mostró presumida, aunque era sabido que lo hacía imitando a las otras, pues no cuadraba esa actitud con la personalidad de la castaña.

Tres de ellas la miraron con desprecio, aquella pálida y sombría solo observaba.

-Vaya, Scarlett. -Sus grandes ojos amarronados vieron a la rubia elegante. -Debería existir una ley que prohíba a las chirusas -Y asentuó esa palabra. -Molestar a los pobres e inocentes estudiantes.

La aludida pareció estallar de la rabia en sus adentros.

-¿¡Cómo me dijiste!? -Gritó con los puños cerrados de odio.

-Chirusa. -Se rió, y también quienes venían con ella.

Hina se dio cuenta de que ésto no terminaría de la forma indicada.

-Basta ya. -Se cruzó entre ellos. -Esto no tiene sentido.

-Pues, yo no he venido exactamente a discutir. -Aclaró Yuna, cruzada de brazos.

-Nosotras tampoco venimos a discutir. -Darkness sonrió malévola.

-Los pequeños del Dissidia deben irse a casa, porque la tormenta los ha asustado. -Ultimecia les mostró una sonrisa despectiva.

-¡Nada de asustarnos! -Zack intervino enseguida, y Tidus estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

-El campamento se ha suspendido por todo lo que sucedió, además, gran parte de los lugares donde se quedaban las escuelas, han quedado destruidos o en mal estado, por eso es que todos nos vamos. -Por primera vez se oyó hablar a la rubia de ojos verdes que acompañaba a Yuna.

-¿Qué? -Hina se sorprendió: No había oído nada de eso, al instante recordó que se había levantado hace solo un momento.

-Correcto. -Ésta vez habló la mujer de piel pálida y ojos miel: Hablaba de forma calmada y casi seductora. -Y como se suspende el campamento, también la competencia entre el Spira y el Dissidia.

-Pues que lástima, pero es algo obvio como para que vengan todas a decirlo. -Tidus tenía la bronca atragantada desde hace rato.

-Sí, coincidimos en que es una lástima, y por eso decidimos venir aquí y darles una despedida.

Sonrisas de superioridad se formaron en cada uno de esos rostros, eso no podía terminar bien.

-Sé adonde quieren llegar. -Yuna caminó hasta ponerse al frente. -Pero que ellos estén en mi salón no significa que ustedes tengan que mortificarlos, ya les dije que si tienen algo en mi contra lo arreglen conmigo.

-Pobrecita, Yuna, eres tan tonta. -La rubia presumía hasta con el tono de voz, era desesperante.

Yuna guardó silencio un momento.

-...Chirusa.

-¡Callate!

La castaña se empezó a reír una vez más.

-Está bien, Yuna. -Habló la mujer oscura, las demás la miraron. -¿Qué te parece si lo arreglamos tu y yo?

Yuna se quedó algo estática.

-Edea, ¿Qué estás planeando? -Murmuró Ultimecia a su lado, la otra simplemente sonrió.

-¿Qué dices?

-Está bien.

La preocupación de Hina aumentó considerablemente, no contaba con que algo así pudiera suceder.  
En pocos segundos, aquellas dos ya estaban enfrentadas, mirándose una a la otra, como intentando predecir los movimientos de su oponente.  
Edea dio inicio al duelo, cuando agitó su mano cubierta por un fino guante negro y lanzó un hechizo gélido hacia Yuna, que lo esquivó fácilmente, sabiendo que no era más que un simple arranque. Apretó con fuerza su bastón: Era un arma bastante llamativa, en tonos rosa en la vara, violeta y verde claro formaban la gran mariposa de alas extendidas que lo hacían un bastón extravagante. Corrió hacia su oponente y dio un giro para esquivar otro golpe de hielo que la mujer enviaba sin moverse de su sitio y devolvió el ataque utilizando Piro. La mirada de Yuna se agrandó al ver que la otra hechicera neutralizaba su ataque con un simple movimiento de mano y una sonrisa malévola adornaba su rostro.

-Alguien como tú no podría vencerme ni en sueños. -Presumió Edea.

-¿Alguien como yo? -Yuna se detuvo en seco. -¿Te refieres a alguien talentosa, bella, que no necesita anudar su uniforme de educación física como lo hacían ustedes, porque sí tiene la cintura marcada, alguien con el suficiente valor para decirte que ese maquillaje te hace ver como una vieja? -Sonrió presumida, sabiendo aún que su personalidad no era así.

Edea apretó los dientes, la capacidad de Yuna para sacarla de quicio era visible hasta para un ciego.

-Ah, sí. -Ladeó la cabeza sonriente. -También tengo mi propio guardaespaldas, mira. -Señaló a Sephiroth, que le clavó esa mirada esmeralda a modo de interrogación, pues creyó que las cosas ya habían quedado bastante claras. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¡No estés jugando niña!

Edea se lanzó con furia hacia la castaña que se puso en guardia, pero un fuerte llamado de atención las detuvo a ambas: Jecht y Quistis habían presenciado parte de la escena y no esperaron para intervenir.

-Sparda, ¿¡Por qué rayos no demuestras esa energía en mis clases!? -Reprendió el profesor moreno a su alumna.

-Usted no me provoca como lo hacen ellas. -Respondió de forma inocente ante las miradas punzantes de sus ex-compañeras.

-Esto no es un espectáculo. -Quistis se metió en medio. -Ustedes vayan a sus respectivos micros, no quiero peleas. -Advirtió la rubia a aquellas mujeres arrogantes, que se marcharon, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio a todos los alumnos de Dissidia.

-¿Qué onda con esas locas? ... -Dijo la niña de trenzas rubio ceniza que acompañaba a Yuna.

-Ninguna onda, ese es el problema. -Dijo Yuna, y la chica de ojos grises se rió.

-Ustedes. -Quistis llamó la atención al reducido grupo. -¿De dónde son?

-Del... Hokuten. -Dijo el chico rubio con la mirada de cielo, haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-Pues será mejor que se regresen, sus profesores se van a preocupar.

-Sí. -La rubia sonriente se puso firme.

Los chicos se despidieron de la castaña y, justo después de eso, ella pudo sentir la mirada punzante de la mujer que la observaba a través de los lentes redondos.

-Amm... ¿Estoy en problemas, profe?

-Sí.

-Ah...

Las zapatillas converse de la niña resonaron en el suelo debido a su pisotón de desilusión al oír la noticia.

-No te preocupes, Yu -Hina intentó consolarla. -No es tan malo.

-Eso crees tu.

Quistis había interrumpido a Hina, haciendo a la pequeña y problemática castaña suspirar con aún más desilusión.


	8. ¿Es una cita?

**Domiiiiingo y día de las madres aquí en mi país xD Pero bueno, va la actualización :3 espero que les guste este capítulo también, los anteriores dos han sido bastante improvisados, pero este si fue planeado xD gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Fantasy High.**

Capítulo 8: ¿Es una cita?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas del frustrado campamento, Hina recorría una vez más a paso acelerado los pasillos del colegio, hasta dar con la puerta corrediza correspondiente. Había faltado la clase anterior porque le había dado fiebre, pero al estar dentro del curso, no encontró nada sospechoso: Las mismas caras, Tidus comentando alegremente los resultados del último partido de Blitzbol, mientras Bartz y Yitán sonreían a su lado. Zack y Cloud hablaban calmadamente en la primera fila, Firion y Terra se habían colocado cerca de ellos para conversar. En el fondo, Kuja soportaba los pesados comentarios de Kefka mientras resoplaba, y cerca, una inquieta Yuna abrazaba con fuerza al peliplata que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, a ella, y a Génesis también, por reírse.  
Sonrió y se fue a sentar, no sin antes saludarlos a todos, los había extrañado.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? -Kuja agradeció al cielo el tener a alguien normal con quien comunicarse.

-Bien, estoy mejor, ¿Me extrañaste? -Sonrió, podía percibir la respuesta de su amigo.

Él revoleó los ojos y resopló.

-No eres lo mejor que hay, pero eres mejor que el idiota de Kefka. -Sonrió petulante e hizo reír a Hina.

Volteó solo por un segundo, pero se quedó algo paralizada al ver a Sephiroth: Su rostro se mostraba molesto, daba la sensación de que, si le hablabas, te mandaría al cuerno: Era extraño, pues hace solo un momento él parecía normal. Dirigió la mirada al banco que estaba situado tras el ojiverde y descubrió a alguien más, no lo había notado cuando entró, seguramente había llegado hace unos segundos. El chico era rubio, su cabello resplandecía y era corto, tenía los ojos azules y una sonrisa de superioridad invadía su rostro.  
Hina se apresuró a dejar de verlo, pues no quería que él lo notara, rápidamente se inclinó hacia Kuja.

-Creo que te olvidaste de contarme algo. -Le dijo en voz algo bajita.

-¿Eh? -Kuja volteó con disimulo a ver al sujeto, y luego volvió a Hina. -Ah, sí, justo ayer ese pelmazo se unió a la clase, antes estaba en otro curso. -Dijo con evidente mal humor.

-¿Pelmazo? -Repitió ella.

-Así es, ha venido aquí y se cree el rey del mundo, solo porque su padre tiene mucho dinero, cree que puede pasar por encima de los demás y que es superior a todos.

Hina lo miró resignada: ¿De qué podía quejarse él? Si Kuja era igual salvo por el dinero.

-Mmm -Lo meditó un poco y se le acercó más. -Y... ¿Por él es que Sephiroth tiene esa cara de "odio todo lo que me rodea"?

-¿Eh? -Kuja se atrevió a mirar a Sephiroth pero le quitó la vista enseguida: Era evidente que algo le pasaba a su compañero. Pensó un momento y fue interrumpido.

-Es que ese sujeto ya le echó el ojo a Yuna. -Tidus estaba susurrando en posición de cuclillas, con los codos sostenidos, uno en la mesa de Hina, y el otro en la de Kuja.

-¿De qué hablas? -Kuja se molestó, puede que acepte el intentar llevarse con sus compañeros, pero que se metieran en una conversación privada y encima tocaran su pupitre, era otro tema.

-Ayer, justo a la salida de la escuela, ese tipo encaró a Yuna y le pidió una cita.

Hina abrió los ojos más que nunca: No había sido el primer día de ese chico en la escuela, pero sí en el curso, ¿Y ya andaba pidiendo citas?

-Yuna lo rechazó. -Finalizó el deportista.

-Pero... -Hina sonaba poco conforme. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sephiroth? -Trataba de alzar la voz lo menos posible.

-Bueno, -Tidus se rascó la cabeza. -¿A ti no te parece que Yuna y Sephiroth tienen... algo?

Hina hizo un silencio y después se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué? -Frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás loco. -Comentó ella, haciéndose hacia atrás de la risa.

-Probablemente solo le molesta que ese tipo es un pelmazo. -Kuja se cruzó de brazos, descartando la idea de Tidus igual que Hina, Sephiroth no podría estar tan loco.

Hina la dirigió otra mirada rápida al chico, parecía normal, después miró de nuevo a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Rufus Shinra. -Dijo Tidus mientras se marchaba a su asiento.

Hina dejó la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa, ¿Shinra?, ¿El hijo del famoso empresario al que, incluso le pertenecía la escuela a la que ella iba? Intentó mirarlo una vez más, pero en el camino, los tajantes ojos de Sephiroth detuvieron su carrera. Hina se sonrojó.

-Ho...Hola. -No encontró más que decirle, pues no sabía exactamente por qué el espadachín la miraba así, ¿Habría escuchado la conversación?

Él volteó sin contestarle, la adolescente se sintió bastante rara, como si estuviera en el medio de la nada, Sephiroth era capaz de lograr algo así con solo un gesto.

-Por cierto, lo he notado. -Kuja la sacó de su trance.

-¿Notar qué? -Preguntó inocente.

-Te has cambiado el color de cabello.

¡Cierto! Con toda esa confusión se le había olvidado, durante el fin de semana pasado, Hina había cambiado el color castaño por el rojo, su tono favorito para todo, y algo que también le recordaba al dulce chico que se sentaba justo a un asiento de diferencia. Sonrió de solo pensar en él.

-Es verdad, que atento. -Lo miró. -¿Cómo me queda?

-Definitivamente es mejor. -Kuja dio su aprobación, lo que contentó más a la muchacha.

El profesor entró a horario, Garland no hacía más que entrar, y ya se ponía a dejar tarea como un loco, de solo ver la pizarra era una pesadilla. Cálculos, cálculos, y más cálculos...

-Este tipo está enfermo. -Murmuró Kuja con fastidio mientras apretaba el lápiz.

-No puedo esperar a que termine la hora...

Hina suspiró. Con disimulo y sin mover la cabeza, le dirigió la vista a Génesis, como acostumbraba hacer: Él estaba con la cabeza gacha, probablemente resolviendo algún problema matemático. La muchacha dio un suspiro y continuó con lo suyo.  
La clase terminó y el profesor salió del curso, de inmediato, la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaron: Hina observó salir del salón a Génesis y a Sephiroth, seguidos de Yuna, Cloud y Zack, también el chico nuevo salió, sin embargo, los demás se quedaron en círculo, al parecer hablando de algo, Hina no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse, Kuja hizo lo mismo, Kefka pasó y se fue saltando entre las mesas.

-¿Notaron cómo se pone Sephiroth ante la presencia del nuevo? -Bartz sonrió mirándolos a todos.

-Su mal humor se multiplica por mil. -Yitán se rió.

-Yo digo que es porque el nuevo le echó el ojo a Yuna. -Tidus se llevó las manos a la cadera y sonrió triunfal.

-No seas tonto, Tidus. -Terra negó con la cabeza. -No hay nada entre Yuna y Sephiroth, ya te lo dije.

-Por lo que se ve, Sephiroth no se aguanta mucho a Yuna. -Firion estaba sentado en su pupitre con la mejilla sobre la mano, no le interesaban mucho los chismes ni las hipótesis, pero todos sus amigos estaban ahí, ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

Tidus bajó los hombros y la cabeza: Nadie parecía aceptar lo que él suponía.

-Bueno. -Se animó una vez más. -Si no es eso, ¿Entonces qué?

-¿Es que no saben quién es Sephiroth? -Terra llevó las manos a la cadera y frunció el ceño.

-Emm... Nuestro compañero de clase, el alto, de cabello largo. -Yitán no encontró otra respuesta, la pregunta era bastante absurda.

-No me refiero a eso. -La rubia se sorprendió de que no lo captaran. -Sephiroth es el hijo del dueño de una empresa muy importante, su padre es famoso.

-Ah, sí, de eso había oído. -Tidus se colocó las manos tras la nuca.

-Su madre es médica en uno de los hospitales más importantes de todo Midgar, incluso van celebridades allí.

-¿Y qué con eso? -El chico mono se cruzó de brazos.

-Su familia tiene mucho prestigio, está acostumbrado a codearse con la gente de la alta sociedad.

-Terra, ve al grano. -Suplicó Bartz, no estaban ahí para oír lo popular que era Sephiroth.

-A eso voy. -La rubia apretó los labios. -Rufus también es hijo de un poderoso empresario, que es amigo del padre de Sephiroth.

A todo esto, todo mundo se preguntaba cómo rayos había adquirido Terra esa información.

-Pero tanto el padre de Sephiroth como el de Rufus parecen manejarse de forma sucia y derriban a la competencia sin tener piedad, hay personas que dicen que son realmente despreciables. -Juntó ambas manos sobre su falda. -Y Rufus sigue los mismos pasos de su padre, tiene la misma personalidad.

-Lo hemos notado, es un idiota. -Bartz frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Probablemente, Sephiroth esté en desacuerdo con esas actitudes, ya saben, es el más popular de la escuela, su familia es muy prestigiosa y adinerada, puede presumir de lo que sea, y sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

Algunos se quedaron pensativos.

-Es verdad. -Tidus chasqueó los dedos. -Parece frío y cruel, pero ahora que veo a Rufus, Sephiroth no es nada que ver.

-Lo ven, es por eso que lo detesta. -Terra sonrió con la victoria en los labios.

-Terra. -Hina la observaba con sorpresa. -¿De dónde has sacado tu todo eso?

-Bueno... -La rubia levantó el dedo índice. -Tengo mis fuentes de información.

-Pues yo he pasado tiempo con él -Hina no sabía si meterse, el estar hablando así de la vida personal de cada uno no era tan buena idea. -Y no es cruel, pero si es serio y habla poco, excepto con Génesis.

El grupo se disolvió tras unos segundos, ¿Por qué desperdiciar el recreo en suponer cosas de la vida de otros alumnos?, Hina se dirigió al jardín para encontrar a Yuna, pero ya estando allí, algo la detuvo: No sabe por qué, pero sintió una mirada, fría y distante, la paralizó un momento y luego volteó a ver hacia todas partes para encontrar a aquella persona, pero no había nadie alrededor. Por un segundo se preguntó si había sido Sephiroth, que ya le había dedicado algo de frialdad hoy al llegar, pero la sospecha se disolvió en cuanto los vio a él y a Génesis, sentados en una banca a lo lejos. Ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de la muchacha, por lo tanto, el observador debió ser otra persona. Se volteó una última vez, pero al encontrar todo tranquilo siguió con lo suyo.

-Chicos, ¿Han visto a Yuna? -La joven se acercó a los dos amigos, intentando no sonrojarse por lo guapo que veía a Génesis.

-Por suerte, no. -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja, mirando a la nada. Génesis rió.

-No la hemos visto desde que salimos del salón. -El castaño se inclinó, poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas. -Es extraño que no nos esté siguiendo.

-Mmm -Hina dudó y miró a sus costados, de pronto recordó algo y su mirada se agrandó. -Oigan, ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Tidus? Quiero decir, que Rufus le ha pedido una cita a Yuna ayer.

Génesis se la quedó viendo algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó luego de un momento.

-Rufus encaró a Yuna ayer, en la salida, eso me dijo Tidus.

-Sí, sí lo hizo. -Respondió el peliplata mirando a su amigo.

-¿Cómo es que no me enteré? -Génesis se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Olvidaste tu libro en el salón así que no estabas cuando sucedió.

-Oh, fue cuando te quedaste a esperarme. -El ojiazul bajó la mirada pensativo.

-¡Entonces era cierto! -Hina juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho con sorpresa. -Y también es cierto que Yuna lo rechazó, ¿Verdad?

El peliplata asintió.

-Él es un imbécil. -Dijo en un tono sombrío.

Hina sonrió: Sabía que la actitud de Sephiroth no tenía que ver con aquella actitud de Rufus, pero era el momento perfecto para bromear.

-¿Estás... celoso? -Interrogó torciendo un poco la cabeza.

Ella obtuvo lo que esperaba, sin duda alguna, el espadachín le dirigió una mirada asesina: Solo le faltaba que anduviesen corriendo rumores de ese estilo para hacer su vida aún más miserable.  
Génesis se rió.

-No se si te has dado cuenta de que no me aguanto a Yuna. -Recuperó la compostura y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, se ha dado cuenta porque eres muy evidente. -Yuna intervino en la conversación, situándose lo más tranquila en medio de los dos amigos.

-Yu, ¿En dónde estabas? -Hina sonrió.

-Oh, yo... -Miró a Sephiroth con disimulo y con una sonrisa pícara. -Estaba hablando con Rufus, porque resulta que él me trata mejor que OTRO. -enfatizó eso último.

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja sin mirar a nadie, sabía que hablaba de él.

-¿Es que debo sentirme mal por eso? -Finalmente se volteó para mirarla.

Yuna se rió.

-Sí. -Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues, sigue participando. -Dijo él sin expresión alguna.

-Pues la verdad es que no estaba con Rufus. -Miró a Hina. -No me agrada para nada él. -Frunció el ceño.

-Yo ni lo he tratado. -La otra chica se cruzó de brazos.

-No te conviene hacerlo. -Advirtió Génesis, recibiendo la acaramelada mirada de Hina. -No es de fiar...

La campana anunció el final del receso cuando Hina se sentaba y abría su cuaderno: La siguiente hora la pasaría escuchando a Exdeath, no era su clase preferida, pero la siguiente era una en la que se destacaba: La clase de magia con Quistis Trepe, siempre le iba bien en esa materia.  
El profesor entró de la misma manera que siempre, con su cara de "silencio todos", apoyándose contra su escritorio. Comenzó a hablar, como siempre, esperando a que a alguien le interesara su aburrida clase, pero una frase llamó la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Como ya todos ustedes saben de sobra, la próxima semana comienzan sus vacaciones.

Algunos alumnos respondieron con una cara de espanto, no por las vacaciones, sino porque sabían bien lo que sucedía a esa oración:

-Así que, como tendrán tiempo, les asignaré un pequeño trabajo. -Finalizó, ignorando como algunos de sus alumnos bajaban la cabeza de forma deprimente.

-¿Qué? -Hina suspiró con pesar: Odiaba los trabajos, los exámenes y las tareas, y más en vacaciones, era injusto, los profesores y los padres no entienden el significado de vacaciones.

-Será un trabajo de dos personas, lo cual no significa que van a jugar con su mejor amigo, yo armaré los grupos.

Se escuchó otro suspiro a coro por parte de toda la clase.  
Hina miró con disimulo a Génesis, no habría cosa mas maravillosa que terminar siendo su compañera, pero era demasiado improbable: De poder elegir a un compañero, obviamente no hubiera podido ser, pues Génesis elegiría a Sephiroth y a ella le daría demasiada pena preguntarle, y si el profesor elegía los grupos... ¿Podría ser que...

-¿Zack Fair?

Anunció ella, mirando la planilla que el profesor le había entregado en su pupitre: Zack le agradaba, pero se desilusionó un poco al darse cuenta de que no le había tocado con quien quería. Revisó la lista solo por curiosidad, quería saber cómo iban los grupos. Descubrió que Génesis y Sephiroth trabajarían juntos, que injusticia, que envidia... Los miró de reojo un momento antes de guardar sus cosas.  
El resto del día fue movido, la profesora Trepe no dejaba a sus alumnos quietos de ninguna forma, siempre debían estar haciendo algo. Cuando sonó le timbre de salida, Hina terminó de despedirse de sus compañeros y salió, pero fue alcanzada por un pelinegro que le sonreía.

-Oye, ¡Hina! -Zack corrió hacia ella.

-Oh, Zack, ¿Qué sucede? -Le sonrió.

-Pues ya sabes que nos toca hacer equipo para el trabajo de Exdeath. -Él parecía muy animado a pesar de que tendría que hacer tarea en vacaciones, Hina no lograba entenderlo.

-Lo sé. -Suspiró. -Odio hacer tarea en vacaciones.

-Pues... -Zack llevó una mano tras la cabeza y tocó la parte de atrás de su cabello. -Creo que deberíamos reunirnos un día para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo.

-Bueno, tenemos el resto de la semana en la escuela para hablar de ello. -La chica parpadeó varias veces al no comprender del todo. -También tienes mi correo y mi número.

-No lo sé, preferiría hablar contigo sin distracciones ni nada de eso. -Sonrió. -Te invito a almorzar el sábado, ¿Qué te parece?

Hina agrandó la mirada por la sorpresa.

-Es... ¿Es una cita, Zack? -Dijo medio balbuceando al principio.

-Que va, -El pelinegro agitó una mano. -Somos amigos, podemos ir como amigos, no es preciso que sea una cita, ¿O sí?

-Tienes razón. -Dijo ya mas tranquila. -Bueno, ¿Adónde?

-Hay un restaurante muy bonito en la ciudad, es uno de los más famosos y su comida es espectacular, deberíamos ir allí.

-Mmm, pero, ¿No es muy caro?, No tengo mucho dinero. -Ella dudó arrugando su falda.

Zack se rió.

-¿No entendiste la parte cuando dije que te invito? Yo pago, además no es caro, los precios son normales, te gustará, en serio.

Ante la insistencia del muchacho ella accedió.

-De acuerdo, entonces el sábado nos vemos, pasaré por ti así que no te olvides. -Dijo Zack al ser alcanzado por su amigo rubio y ambos se fueron tras despedirse de la chica.

La semana se hizo algo densa, pues todo el mundo quería que terminara de una vez para poder empezar las vacaciones.  
Eran las 11:30 de la mañana de ese sábado, cuando Hina estaba esperando pacientemente a que Zack pasara por ella: Tenía puestos sus tenis rojos y unos jeans algo gastados y de color oscuro, arriba tenía puesta una camiseta larga y roja llena de bolados.

-Así que vas a salir con un muchacho. -Dijo la madre de la chica, viendo como su hija se arreglaba el cabello.

-Ya te dije que no, mamá, no es una cita. -Ella le sonrió.

-Pero te has puesto muy bonita, como para impresionar a alguien.

Hina suspiró.

-Pero si voy muy sencilla. -Contraatacó. -Dudo impresionar a Zack, además no es una cita.

Al cabo de un momento, Hina salió al reconocer el sonido del timbre de su casa, efectivamente era Zack. Ambos emprendieron viaje y, afortunadamente consiguieron asiento en el transporte público, aunque no fuera mucho el tiempo que debían estar ahí.  
Estaban frente al restaurante exactamente cuando dieron las 12:10, Hina se maravilló al entrar: Las delicadas y hermosas lámparas colgaban del techo, haciendo al lugar mucho más llamativo y elegante, las mesas se cubrían con manteles blancos y las sillas eran de madera en color barniz. El lugar era muy espacioso y algunas mesas daban justo en la ventana, Hina eligió una mesa de dos, justo al lado de un ventanal que daba directo a la calle.

-Es realmente hermoso. -Dijo sonriendo emocionada.

-Te lo dije, es genial. -Zack le correspondió la sonrisa. -Yo pasaré al baño, pero si quieres puedes ordenar para ti. -Se levantó dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Hina acarició la servilleta de tela en color negro que resaltaba sobre el mantel, era suave y hasta se preguntó si solo a ella le daba lástima limpiarse con algo tan lindo. Sin pensarlo se quedó embobada observando aquel objeto, hasta que una voz la sacó del trance.

-Va en el regazo. -Advirtió el chico frente a ella.

-¿Eh? -Apartó la vista de la servilleta para darse cuenta de que quien le hablaba no era ni más ni menos que Génesis.

-Que esa servilleta va en el regazo. -Repitió esta vez sonriendo.

-¡Génesis! -Dio un respingo cuando volvió en sí.

-No esperaba verte aquí. -Se aguantó la risa que le daba la reacción de su compañera.

-Yo... Yo tampoco, ¿Vienes aquí seguido? -Pregunto guardando la calma.

Él asintió.

-Trabajo aquí.

Hina se quedó helada.

-Verás, mi padre es el dueño del restaurante.

Cada frase formaba una nueva capa de hielo encima de la chica.

-Así que de vez en cuando me quedo a ayudarlo siendo mesero.

Era aún peor, Génesis era el mesero, SU mesero, y la vería ahí con Zack, los dos solos. No era una cita, pero parecía una, y Hina no podía optar por gritarle a Génesis que eso era una simple reunión para hablar sobre el trabajo que les habían encargado, de alguna forma ella debía hacer que el castaño se percatara de que no existía nada entre Zack y ella.

-¿Viniste sola?

Maldita pregunta, no tenía ganas de responderla, la madre de Hina estaba en lo cierto: Eso parecía más una cita que otra cosa y más si Zack terminaba pagando la cuenta enteramente al final.

-Bueno...No.

Tragó saliva.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces, ¿Quieres esperar a que venga la otra persona para ordenar? -Sonrió levemente, levantando la libreta que traía.

-Ah, claro... -Dijo observándolo completamente.

Se veía tan bien en ese uniforme, iba perfectamente con la elegancia del lugar: Pantalones de color negro algo ajustados, con brillantes zapatos del mismo color, arriba una camisa blanca, cuidadosamente abrochada, de botones negros y puños de color rojo, combinando con el chaleco en ese mismo tono, con detalles y botones negros, como terminación en el cuello de la camisa sobresalía un moño de color oscuro.  
Parecía como si ese uniforme hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente a para él, esos colores eran los que mejor le quedaban, además el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, lo hacía lucir aún más guapo, Hina se esforzó por no desmayarse o babear.

-Que... Que lindos uniformes. -Miró alrededor, a los demás meseros.

-Mi madre los diseñó, ella es una muy buena diseñadora. -Sonrió él. -Perdona Hina, pero debo seguir trabajando. -Observó como entraba cada vez más gente. -Estaré contigo en un momento.

-"¿No podrías estar conmigo definitivamente y para siempre?" -Bufó internamente pero mostró una sonrisa. -Claro, entiendo, sigue con lo tuyo. -Dijo ella mientras leía la carta.

-"Así que su mamá es diseñadora y su padre dueño de este lujoso restaurante..." -Pensó, pasando de página. Ya había notado ella que las ropas que traía Génesis siempre parecían ser bastante costosas, sin duda toda su elegancia la heredó de sus padres.

De pronto la niña cerró violentamente el libro.

-Oh, Dios... No... -Dijo en un susurro, se dio cuenta de que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar solo con Génesis y confesarle que estaba allí con Zack, pero solo por cuestión de un trabajo, y lo dejó pasar. -Soy una tonta.

Clavó la vista en el mantel, pero cambió de posición al escuchar el sonido de la silla frente a ella: Zack había regresado, sonriendo como siempre.

-Perdona si tardé mucho, es que cuando venía para aquí me llamaron al celular.

-Oh, no te preocupes. -Ella le sonrió. -No hay problema.

-¿Viste algo interesante en la carta?

-Mmm, sí creo que ya sé qué voy a pedir. -Sonrió aún más.

Al cabo de un momento, Génesis estaba de vuelta, miró a Zack con algo de sorpresa.

-Ah, Génesis, -Comenzó el pelinegro. -Trabajas hoy.

Hina prestó atención, al parecer Zack ya sabía que Génesis trabajaba ahí, claro, Cloud dijo una vez que él y Zack ya conocían a Génesis y a Sephiroth desde hace tiempo... Entonces, ¿No pudo elegir otro lugar para ir? Aunque no era precisamente culpa del pelinegro, él ni siquiera sabía de la lucha interna que se desataba en la mente de su amiga.

-Sí, así es. -Respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

El celular de Hina comenzó a sonar, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto: La castaña lo miró de inmediato.

_"Sin vergüenza, te gusta Génesis y sales con Zack, y encima vienes al lugar donde trabaja tu amado príncipe, te estoy viendo Sunhearts. -Yuna"_

La chica agrandó la mirada e inmediatamente dirigió la vista a la ventana, sospechando que su pequeña amiga estaba afuera, pero una risa femenina detrás suyo la obligó a mirar hacia la dirección contraria.

-Estoy aquí. -Se anunció la otra castaña saludando con la mano.

-Yu-Yuna, ¿Qué... -Balbuceó sin poder terminar nada.

Observó a su amiga de arriba a abajo, e inmediatamente, al llegar a los pies de Yuna, su vista ascendió distinguiendo de a poco otra figura, alta y delgada, que ya conocía: No podía faltar.

-"¿Qué hacen Yuna y Sephiroth aquí?" -Pensó ella, algo abrumada: No le agradaba la idea de encontrar más gente conocida, con Génesis era suficiente, mientras menos personas del salón pensaran que ella salía con Zack, mejor. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.

-Neh, ¿He interrumpido el romanticismo? -Preguntó la niña de ojos grandes, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Cla-Claro que no. -Hina negó con la cabeza. -No hay ningún romanticismo aquí, Yuna. -Trató de no sonar nerviosa.

-Mmm, no sé, los dos están en una cita. -Llevó sus manos a la cadera.

Hina frunció el ceño disimuladamente: No sabía si Yuna estaba intentando ayudarla o hundirla.

-¿Entonces Sephiroth y tu están en una cita?

Zack y Génesis parecían ser espectadores de un partido de ping pong: Pasando la vista de Hina a Yuna con cada frase, y sin entender nada. Sephiroth intentó construir un panorama en silencio: Por obviedad, Zack invitó a Hina, ella aceptó debido a que el moreno era más que insistente cuando quería algo, desgraciadamente vinieron al lugar de trabajo de la persona que a Hina le gusta, sin ella saberlo, y ahora se supone que Yuna intenta sacarla del embrollo... Estas cosas de novela adolescente le retorcían el estómago.

-No, Sephi y yo no venimos juntos. -Dijo ella triunfante. -Me lo encontré antes de entrar.

-¿Segura?

Yuna frunció el ceño.

-Claro, ¿Tu crees que Sephi saldría conmigo? Además si estuviéramos en una cita no vendríamos al lugar donde trabaja Génesis. -Dijo en un tono que le ayudó a resaltar la obviedad del asunto.

-Touché. -Murmuró Zack para sí mismo.

-Bueno... Zack y yo no estamos en una cita tampoco. -Rió nerviosa. -Vinimos aquí para ponernos de acuerdo con lo del trabajo de Exdeath.

-Ah, ya entiendo. -Sonrió. -Bueno entonces no te interrumpiré.

-Yuni, ¿Tu viniste a comer? -Preguntó Hina con curiosidad, antes de que su amiga volteara.

-Sí, porque Génesis me deja comer gratis. -Le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso no es cierto. -Respondió el castaño con la vista en su libreta, terminando de anotar algo que Zack le había dicho.

Yuna se rió.

-La verdad solo pasaba a ver, pero tengo que ir a la casa de Terra.

-¿Por qué tu vas y yo no? -Expresó con cara de preocupación.

-Terra y yo hacemos equipo en el trabajo, tonta. -Se rió tranquilizando a Hina. -Estoy haciendo tiempo, porque salí muy temprano.

Se volteó lista para seguir caminando.

-¿Por qué saliste tan temprano? ¿Te echaron de tu casa por ser una molestia? -Intervino el peliplata mirándola con una mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Cómo crees?, Ni que viviera contigo. -Continuó caminando con él.

-Me da la impresión de que en el fondo se agradan mutuamente. -Comentó el pelinegro viendo alejarse a sus compañeros.

Génesis suspiró.

-Puede ser.

El castaño le dirigió la vista a Hina inmediatamente, quien se sobresaltó: ¿Qué querría?

-Amm...¿Qué? -Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Génesis se rió.

-Soy el mesero, tonta, quiero tomar tu orden.

Ella se sintió inmensamente fuera de lugar: ¿Cómo fue a preguntarle eso?, Ese chico la dejaba tarada de algún modo.

-Yo quiero... Crepas, con un frappe. -Sonrió.

Ambos chicos agrandaron la mirada y se la quedaron viendo, la niña respondió encogiéndose en la silla.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que... -Comenzó Génesis.

-Se supone que es el almuerzo. -Terminó Zack.

-Lo sé. -Hina volvió a su posición normal.

-¿Pides crepas y frappe en el almuerzo? -Interrogó Génesis. -¿En tu casa comen postre en el almuerzo?

-No, no. -Ella negó con la cabeza. -Pero no estoy en mi casa. -Le guiñó un ojo. -Y usted, mesero, tiene la obligación de traerme mi frappe y mis crepas.

El chico sonrió.

-Como usted diga señorita.

Dijo antes de retirarse.  
Se entretuvo bastante el tiempo que pasó ahí: Zack parecía tener mucho que decirle, aunque pocas cosas tenían que ver realmente con el trabajo escolar, ella supuso que simplemente el pelinegro era de esas personas que suelen desviarse del tema principal fácilmente, así que solo sonreía y ponía atención, o continuaba con la conversación, aunque, al final, lograron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer el pesado trabajo de Exdeath, ocuparían la primer semana de vacaciones, para así tener libre la segunda.  
Con todo resuelto, Hina solo se despidió de Génesis y Sephiroth, al igual que Zack, con quien continuó hasta terminar fuera del restaurante.

-Bueno, Zack. -Sonrió ella frente al ojiazul. -Gracias por invitarme, me divertí mucho.

-Pues me alegro. -Mostró su enorme y perfecta sonrisa. -Pero no podemos despedirnos todavía.

-¿Eh? -Sonó confundida.

-No, no te preocupes. -Él se rió. -No te robaré más tiempo, solo te acompañaré a tu casa.

Ella rió.

-El tiempo que paso con mis amigos jamás es un tiempo perdido. -Se volteó, pero giró la cabeza para verlo por encima de su hombro. -Vamos.

No podía negar que esa sonrisa en su rostro se debía a que, al final de todo, había logrado zafar de la situación incómoda que el destino le había puesto en frente: No podía evitar pensar en si a Génesis le hubiese preocupado, o aunque sea le hubiese llamado la atención verla a ella sola con Zack. Sea como fuere, no podía saber lo que el castaño pensaba, así que optó por vaciar su mente de aquellas ideas, necesitaba llegar a casa, estaba algo cansada.

* * *

**Por fis dejeme su review :3 hasta el próximo domingooo :D**


	9. ¡Vacaciones!

**Bieeen las cosas se ponen un poco más interesantes a partír de aquí xD espero que los que siguen el fic lo estén disfrutando, y lo sigan leyendo, por supuesto. Animense a comentar, que sus reviews me motivan a seguir y de algún modo me dan nuevas ideas :D gracias de antemano!**

* * *

**Fantasy High**

Capitulo 9: ¡Vacaciones!

La primer semana no pudo contarse como un período vacacional: Tareas, tareas, trabajos, estudio y más cosas. Pero esa segunda semana sería buena.  
Hina estaba parada en la estación de Zanarkand, y ahora entendía por qué Yuna decía que era la ciudad que nunca duerme: No había un solo lugar en el que la gente no estuviera moviendose, se preguntaba cómo sería la ciudad fuera de la estación. Esbozó una leve sonrisa esperando divertirse mucho: Sus padres le habían regalado un boleto para ir al Gold Saucer, el parque más famoso e impresionante jamás visto, y por supuesto algo con esas caracterísitcas debía estár en Zanarkand.  
Avanzó hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida, Yuna debía estár esperandola. El Gold Saucer podía ser muy divertido, pero ir sola no tenía sentido.

-¡Hina! -Escuchó la animada voz de su amiga.

-Oh, Yuni, aquí estás.

Desvió la vista de Yuna para ver el resto de la ciudad: Como se lo esperaba, no, aún más que eso, era imponente, edificios gigantes, rascacielos, frente a la estación había un hermoso parque con llamativas fuentes de agua decorandolo, y bancas para sentarse a disfrutar de una tarde de sol, todo lucía espectacularmente iluminado y daba una gran felicidad de solo verlo. A Hina le brillaron los ojos, el lugar era aún más movido que Luca.

-Así es por las noches. -Aclaró Yuna, adivinando lo que su amiga pensaba.

La maravillada niña la miró boquiabierta.

-Este sitio es increíble.

-Todavía no viste nada. -Sonrió. -Y todavía no te enteras de nada. -Se volteó animándo a su amiga para que la siguiera.

-¿Enterarme de qué? -Hina iba detrás confundida.

-Invité a unos amigos para que vinieran con nosotras.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Son esos chicos que estaban contigo en el campamento? Nunca me contaste nada sobre ellos. -Aceleró el paso para quedar junto a la castaña.

-Son compañeros de cuando iba a la escuela primaria, me los encontré de casualidad en el campamento. -Comentó ella caminando. -El chico rubio se llama Ramza, el castaño es su mejor amigo, Delita. Y las chicas son Penelo y Rikku.

-Me gustaría conocerlos. -Sonrió animada.

-Bueno, no los invité a ellos precisamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿A quién invitaste?

Yuna respondió riendose, mientras que a Hina casi le da un ataque: Pudo adivinar perfectamente lo que su retorcida amiga había hecho.

-¿¡Le dijiste a él que viniera!? -Se detuvo alterada.

-Oye, no te pongas así, solo quiero hacerte un favor. -Ella se detuvo a la par. -Y no grites, la gente te voltea a ver. -Dijo en un susurro.

Hina se sonrojó, pero no dejó de lado la sorpresa: ¿En qué pensaba Yuna? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle a Génesis de ir con ellas? ...Aunque, ella había dicho que invitó a unos amigos, eran más de uno... Oh, claro, no existe Génesis sin Sephiroth...

-¿Solo son ellos dos? -Dijo con los hombros pesados por haberse resignado.

-No voy a invitar a todo el salón, se supone que quiero dejarte a solas con tu principe, después de todo.

-¿Y si tu plan es dejarme sola con Génesis, por qué rayos viene Sephiroth?

-Porque cuando te deje sola con Génesis, yo me quedaré sola, de este modo, al menos podré molestar a Sephi y pelearme con él. -Sonrió con una expresión de victoria. -Además Génesis sospecharía si solo lo invitara a él.

-¡Yuni! -La otra apretó los dientes. -Si querías salir con ellos debiste habermelo dicho.

-No te pongas así, solo intento ayudarte, no va a pasar nada. -Comenzó a mirar con curiosidad la reacción de su amiga.

-Es que no lo entiendes, temo arruinarlo todo, no soy buena en esto...

-Nadie lo es. -Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. -No te he dicho que te cases con él, solo intento hacer que se lleven bien y se conozcan mejor.

Hina suspiró.

-Está bien, gracias por ayudarme.

-Oh, no, claro que no, ahora ya me ofendí. -Se volteó de forma teatral, fingiendo enojo, y comenzó a caminar.

-Esperame, loca. -La siguió riendose.

Los dos chicos estaban parados frente a la entrada del parque, habían pasado ya el enorme tunel con forma de moguri por el cual el autobús entraba, y estaban justo al lado del puesto donde podías comprar o entregar tu entrada.

-Hace mucho que no venimos aquí. -Comentó Génesis, apoyado contra una pared colorida.

Sephiroth recorrió todo con la vista: Se alzaba desde adentro la gigantezca montaña rusa y también el recorrido que hacía la famosa góndola, todo estaba iluminado de forma colorida y se podía oír la música alegre que caracterizaba a ese lugar, solía divertirse mucho en aquel parque cuando era pequeño.

-La última vez que vinimos teníamos solo diez años. -Contestó al fín.

Génesis sonrió.

-Seguro que todo sigue tan brillante como en aquella época.

Esperaron un momento más hasta ver llegar a las dos chicas que se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-Neeh, ¿Esperaron mucho? -Preguntó Yuna, arrastrando a su amiga de la mano.

El castaño negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.  
Los cuatro dejaron sus boletos en la entrada y avanzaron a paso lento, apreciando todo el paisaje. Las luces invadieron los ojos de Hina, lo que provocó que los cerrara y los volviera a abrir después de un instante, la gente corría de aquí para allá: Había de todo, niños, ancianos, jovenes. Se escuchaban risas y se percibía la alegría en cada pequeño rincón del lugar, era imposible encontrar una cara triste o enojada. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de emoción de la gente que se había subido a la montaña rusa. La muchacha observaba cada detalle con admiración, los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillando casi tanto como las luces del mismo parque y una gran sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿No? -Yuna llamó su atención.

-¿Eh? ...Bueno... Sí. -Sonrió algo apenada.

-Todos reaccionan así la primera vez que ven el Gold Saucer.

Continuaron hasta llegar a una gran sala con adorables dibujos en el piso, delante de ellos tenían una serie de tubos con bordes de color arco íris. Cada uno tenía un texto junto a un pequeño dibujo que indicaba a qué lugar del Gold Saucer se dirigía.  
Hina miró dentro de uno: Todo indicaba que era una especie de tobogán, te metías dentro y a saber adónde te llevaba. Miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Hay que meterse aquí? -Preguntó inocente.

-De hecho hay unas escaleras por aquí. -Señaló la otra chica. -Para los menos aventureros. -Le sonrió.

-Oh... -Miró el tubo una vez más, y luego volvió a ver a sus compañeros. -Yo quiero usar el tobogán.

La otra chica la miró con curiosidad.

-Yo... Prefiero las escaleras... -Dijo después de una breve pausa.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre me ha dado miedo quedarme atorada ahí adentro. -Respondió mirando a otro lado para ocultar la pena.

-Nadie, en la historia del Gold Saucer, se ha atorado allí. -Génesis se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Bueno, ustedes vayan por ahí... Yo iré por las escaleras.

-Yo también. -Intervino el peliplata.

-¿Tienes miedo de atorarte? -Génesis lo miró sonriente.

-No, pero no me hace gracia lanzarme por un tubo. -Dijo volteando la cara.

Hina miró a Génesis suplicante: Sola no se iba a meter ahí adentro.

El chico captó la mirada y puso cara de resignación.

-Está bien, yo iré contigo... -Suspiró. - A mi tampoco me hace gracia tirarme por un tubo... -Murmuró al final.

-¿A qué parte vamos? -Yuna miró a su amiga.

-¿Debo decidir yo? -Hina dio un respingo.

-Sí, nosotros ya vimos todo el lugar, tu decide.

-Ammm... ¡Ya se! -Sonrió muy alegre. -Me dijeron que aquí hay chocobos.

-Sí, bueno, son carreras. -Explicó la otra niña.

-¡Quiero ver chocobos!

-Tu obsesión por los chocobos me da miedo, Hina. -Sonrió bromista.

-Es casi tan fuerte como tu obsesión por Sephiroth. -Contraatacó su amiga.

La otra se rió.

-No es una obsesión, es solo que Sephi es mi guardaespaldas.

-No me has dejado en paz desde que me viste por primera vez, sí, es una obsesión. -Se lamentó el espadachín.

-Oh, bueno, entonces será al Chocobo Square. -La niña se cruzó de brazos.

-Yu, ¿Cambiaste de tema?

-¿Quieres seguir hablando de Sephiroth?

-No. -El peliplata dio la orden antes de que alguien más pudiera siquiera mover los labios.

-Bueno, ¡Entonces al Chocobo Square! -Reiteró, tomando a Sephiroth del brazo mientras lo llevaba hacia las escaleras

-Esta bien. -Hina sonrió. -Nos... vemos ahí. -Vio a Génesis algo confundida.

-Así es Yuna. -Él le devolvió la mirada. -No debería sorprenderte.

Partieron en distintas direcciones, Yuna irradiaba felicidad, su plan estaba funcionando...

-¿De verdad piensas que porque los dos van a lanzarse por un tubo todo va a salir bien? -Sephiroth parecía aborrecer la situación.

-Se supone que hay que ir paso a paso. -Le sonrió. -Por eso es que no solo van a lanzarse por un tubo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -La miró desconfiando.

-Por supuesto que, accidentalmente, vamos a tomar la escalera equivocada para poder separarnos y dejarlos solos.

Tomó las escaleras que llevaban como título "Wonder Square".

-Si los dejamos solos nos buscarán.

-¡No! -Se detuvo. -Hina tiene que comenzar a actuar de una vez.

El espadachín suspiró.

-Deberías dejar de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-Sí, como ayudar a mi amiga a conseguir lo que quiere. -Siguió caminando.

Llegaron al lugar, como de costumbre iluminado, con una alfombra roja cubriendo todo el suelo, y varias escaleras que llevaban a los distintos pisos que ofrecía ese fragmento del gigantesco parque.

-¿Significa que tendré que estar contigo otra vez? -Interrogó él con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si quieres vete a otro lado, pero si me pasa algo será tu culpa por no cumplir con tu trabajo. -Le guiñó un ojo.

El chico suspiró, realmente estaba a punto de irse, pero ella le tomó el brazo intentando arrastrarlo una vez más.

-¡Mira, mira un gatito muy grande! -Corrió hacia el gran muñeco rosado de Moguri, que llevaba encima un gato negro y blanco, con una corona y una capa roja.

El castaño y la peliroja estaban contra la pared de la entrada de la plataforma correcta, pero sin recibir señales de sus amigos.

-Es extraño que tarden tanto. -Génesis dio un vistazo a las escaleras, por donde se supone que sus amigos debían venir.

-¿Se habrán confundido de dirección?

Preguntó ella antes de mirar también. En ese instante se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño: Yuna y Sephiroth se habían ido para dejarla sola con Génesis, bueno, probablemente todo fuera idea de Yuna, Hina no creía a su otro compañero capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, de por sí le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que Sephiroth se haya dado cuenta solo de lo que ella sentía por Génesis.  
Miró al ojiazul, sin que él se diera cuenta si quiera, y apretó los puños: No importaba qué hicieran sus amigos, no cambiaría nada si ella no tomaba la iniciativa.

-Tal vez debería ir a buscarlos. -El castaño se dispuso a caminar.

-No, espera.

Ella le tomó el brazo, pero quedó paralizada al notar la mirada expectante de Génesis sobre ella.

-Yo...Es que... -Miró hacia atrás, aún sosteniéndolo. -Quiero ver a los chocobos...

Génesis la miró confuso.

-Es que me imagino que solo se han desviado del camino, ya sabes, Yuni suele distraerse con facilidad... -arrugó la parte de abajo de su camiseta totalmente apenada.

-Tienes razón. -Miró una vez más hacia la escalera. -Creo que será un poco difícil volverlos a encontrar.

-¿Puedes llamarlos luego de que vea a los chocobos?

El chico la miró confundido una vez más: No lograba entenderla exactamente, pero sonrió.

-Está bien. -Dicho esto simplemente continuó en dirección al puesto donde se vendían los boletos para ver la carrera.

Hina se apenó completamente al darse cuenta de que seguía tomándolo del brazo, pero a Génesis no parecía molestarle, después de todo pasaba mucho tiempo con Yuna, cosas así no iban a extrañarle.

-¿No crees que es súper lindo? -Decía la castaña totalmente maravillada de ese gato.

Él no respondió nada.

-Gusto en conocerla, señorita -Comenzó el felino con una voz chillona pero absolutamente humana. -Me llamo Caith Sith.

La niña pestañeó un par de veces.

-Increíble. -Sonrió. -Había escuchado sobre esos nuevos robots inteligentes del Gold Saucer.

-Soy un adivinador de la suerte. -Movió los brazos animadamente.

-¿Un adivinador?

-Puedo decirle cómo le irá en el amor, o en la salud, también en el trabajo, ¿Quiere saber qué le depara el futuro? ¡Es totalmente gratis!

-Bueno, nunca he creído mucho eso de los videntes. -Se quedó pensativa. -Pero está bien.

-Veamos... -El gato hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos y después de un momento dio un salto. -El camino aguarda algunas dificultades para usted, señorita.

-¿Dificultades?

-Vas a tener que conseguir mucho valor para quitarte la carga que llevas encima.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -La niña parecía totalmente confundida.

-No puedo traducirlo en hechos, señorita. -Sonrió. -¡Gracias por tu oportunidad! ¡Disfruten su estadía en el Gold Saucer! -Hizo una reverencia y continuó con lo suyo.

-Mmm, ¿Qué crees que significa eso? -Continuó caminando.

-Es un robot, posiblemente le diga eso a todo el mundo. -Contestó el peliplata.

-No lo sé, no creo que pongan una máquina para dar noticias trágicas a todos en un lugar como éste.

-De cualquier forma, valor es algo que no tienes, y no estoy seguro de que lo puedas conseguir alguna vez.

-No lo necesito, tu siempre estás para salvarme. -Se volteó a verlo.

-Pura casualidad.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan serio, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes. -Siguió caminando delante de él.

Hina estaba sentada entre el público, sus ojos irradiaban emoción, seguía con la mirada a cada uno de los competidores.

-¡Mira ese chocobo es rojo! Siempre quise tener un chocobo en mi casa, pero sería algo imposible... Son tan lindos, y son una ternura...

Miró al chico junto a ella y se apenó al darse cuenta de que Génesis la observaba con una sonrisa.

-...¿Qué? -Preguntó inocente.

-Tu eres la que me da ternura. -Contestó él.

Las mejillas se le pusieron totalmente rojas, no sabía adónde meterse: Sintió que iba a estallar.

-Te ves muy emocionada, creo que hasta te olvidas de parpadear. -Rió. -Además haces ese tipo de comentarios, pareces una niña.

-Yo...es que... yo... bueno...

No podría decir algo coherente, no en este momento, ni aunque le pagaran. Aunque por un instante se preocupó, es decir, quizá era bastante molesto para Génesis tener que soportar eso.

-Lo siento. -Dijo con tristeza.

-De hecho creo que es muy dulce tu actitud. -Le sonrió.

-¿Q-qué?

-Bueno, la forma en que te emocionas cada vez que un chocobo pasa cerca de ti, y no te importa esconderlo, eres muy auténtica.

-...¿Auténtica? -Preguntó después de hacer una pausa: Era difícil escucharlo, verlo, sentirlo, y tratar de no arruinar el momento, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, he conocido a muchas chicas, pero tu eres diferente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como persianas: No podía creerlo, pero debía decir algo, no podía quedarse callada.

-¿A ninguna otra chica le gustan los chocobos?

Y así fue como arruinó todo en un momento. Él comenzó a reirse, mientras ella se maldecía por dentro.

-¿Lo ves? Eres muy especial, Hina.

A esta altura, ella no sabía si Génesis lo decía en broma o en serio, pero sonrió de todas formas.  
Su teléfono, que estaba situado en su regazo, terminó en el suelo debido a que ella no podía quedarse quieta, pero al intentar recogerlo, otra mano chocó la suya. Levantó la vista y él hizo lo mismo, revelando la cercanía entre sus rostros: Hina podía sentir aquella respiración, mezclada con el hipnotizante perfume que le arrancaba los sentidos, esos ojos azules ahora posados sobre ella, dirigiendo toda su atención solamente a ella, se sentía privilegiada pero también muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, pero era ahora o nunca: Acercó más su rostro al del chico, con temor de que él se diera cuenta, pero un fuerte bocinazo los desvió a ambos de la escena.  
La carrera había terminado, y por los parlantes se anunciaba al ganador, dandole lugar a la gente de celebrar y aplaudir. Hina se sintió bastante frustrada: No había logrado nada, y había estado tan cerca.  
Yuna seguía paseando alegremente por Wonder Square, cada tanto arrastrando a su amigo para llamar su atención.

-Rayos, ¿Qué hace él aquí? -Susurró la chica, ocultandose.

-El Gold Saucer es un lugar muy popular, no somos los únicos aquí. -Contestó calmadamente su compañero.

A tan solo unos metros, Rufus se encontraba hablando con un grupo de chicos, cada uno más petulante que el otro, y él era el líder, por lo que se veía.

-Vamonos, no quiero que me vea. -Tironeó de la chaqueta de Sephiroth de forma desesperada.

-¿Sabes, Yuna? Tendrás que verlo en clase, de cualquier forma. -Arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, pero...Vamonos. -Tiró aún más preocupada, no quería que el rubio la viera al voltearse.

-Esto es estúpido. -Sephiroth la miró, pero rápidamente observó al dueño de la voz que estaba escuchando.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aqui. -El rubio sonrió engreído y se acercó. -Sephiroth, no te creí capaz de venir a un sitio como éste.

Los amigos de Rufus miraron al peliplata con desdén.

-Tengo piernas, puedo ir adonde yo quiera. -Contestó burlón, pero frío al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, no hay necesidad de ser tan frío, estamos en confianza. -Le sonrió con malicia.

-No hay confianza entre nosotros, Rufus. -Frunció el ceño.

El otro volvió a sonreír de forma presumida, y miró a la chica.

-Me ha parecido ver a tu amiguita por aquí, creo que iré a saludarla.

-No me digas, ¿Ahora te interesa Hina? -La niña se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de mala forma.

-No realmente, no pienses que vas a librarte de mi tan fácil, estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero. -Se acercó, siempre con una sonrisa petulante, e hizo que la chica se hiciera hacia atrás, sintiendose intimidada.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -El espadachín se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada algo confiado, y se mantuvo así por unos segundos.

-No te gusta pasar por encima de la gente, Sephiroth, es por eso que no eres apto para estar con nosotros, ni para suceder a tu padre.

Sephiroth agrandó la mirada algo molesto, realmente no se esperaba ese ataque, lo que provocó que Rufus sonriera satisfecho.

-Para empezar, cometes el error de estár con gente como Génesis. -Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara con aires de grandeza. -Sus padres son reconocidos y exitosos, pero no es nuestro estilo. -Retiró un mechón de cabello rebelde que había caido frente a sus ojos.

-¡No hables en plural! -La niña lo señaló acusadoramente. -No metas a Sephiroth en la misma bolsa donde estás tu, son muy diferentes.

-Yuna, yo puedo manejar esto solo, no necesito que te metas. -Ordenó el otro.

-¡Olvídalo, este sujeto me está molestando!

Rufus interrumpió con una risa leve.

-Originalmente, yo debía ocupar el lugar de Génesis, siendo tu amigo inseparable, eso fortalecería la unión de las empresas de nuestros padres en el futuro, pero a ti te gusta más andar con la gente equivocada.

-No me interesa lo que digas. -Dijo ya más calmado. -Yo elijo con quién quiero estár, o qué quiero hacer.

-Y por eso es que eres una decepción para tus padres.

El otro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia: Estaba a punto de saltarle encima.

-Ya basta. -Suplicó la chica algo triste y con la cabeza gacha. -No peleen.

Más Sephiroth seguía lleno de ira, Rufus los volvió a mirar una vez más, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y decidió marcharse con sus amigos, o quizá eran su séquito.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó ella, observandolo con preocupación.

Al no obtener respuesta se acercó, y puso su mano sobre el brazo del chico, viendo hacia arriba, por supuesto: No había otra manera de que ella pudiese ver la cara de su amigo si él estaba de pie.

-Solo ignoralo. -Dijo en un tono maternal.

Él simplemente se volteó y siguió el camino, dejandola atrás.

-Auch, me estás ignorando a mi, eso es horrible. -Lo dijo con cara de capricho, a pesar de que el espadachín no la escuchara, pues se había adelantado bastante.

Hina parecía un niño en una dulcería, aunque, realmente estaba en una dulcería: El patio de comidas del Gold Saucer era bastante amplio, como todo allí, había restaurantes para todos los gustos, pero la niña pasaba de las comidas tipicas de un almuerzo, o de la cena en éste caso, prefería comer pasteles y dulces.

-Mira, mira ese pastel, se ve tan rico, y ademas tiene forma de corazón, me encantan los corazones. -Tironeaba de la chaqueta de Génesis, lo cual al castaño le recordaba a una personita bastante peculiar, que al parecer le pegaba los hábitos a sus amigas.

-¿Quieres comer de ese? -Preguntó él.

-Mmm, no se, es que hay tantos. -Siguió mirando el mostrador con gran emoción. -Mira ese, ¿De qué será? -Miró al chico a su lado.

Él simplemente rió.

-Parece que he encontrado algo que te apasiona más que los chocobos.

La chica se apenó un poco, pero sonrió al ver que su actitud no molestaba en lo más minimo a Génesis.

-¿Te imaginas una tarta con forma de chocobo? -Lo miró sonriendo y con los ojos iluminados.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-La próxima vez que vengas vengas al restaurante de mi padre la añadiré al menú solo para ti.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Claro. -Le acarició la cabeza de forma amistosa.

-¡Genial! aunque yo pensaba pedir waffles la próxima vez, pero si hay tartas en forma de chocobo... ¡Mira ese, quiero ese!

Señalaba un bonito pastel, aunque algo sencillo, el bizcocho era de vainilla y muy esponjoso, arriba estaba cubierto de leche condensada, y decorado con gran cantidad de fresas.  
Finalmente consiguió un pedazo de pastel, y lo llevó hacia una de las mesas que estaban afuera del local: Las mesas no eran exclusivas de cada local, sino que pertenecían al espacio, podías sentarte en donde quisieras, compraras en donde compraras.  
Génesis se sentó frente a ella, pero él tenía un paquete del cual sacó una hamburguesa, que probablemente había comprado antes en algún otro restaurante de comida rápida: No es que a él le agradase mucho cenar un pedazo de pastel.

-Comes como niño malo, Génesis. -Comentó ella, solo por iniciar una conversación.

-¿Cómo es comer como un niño malo? Explícame. -Sonrió detectando el poco sentido que tenía el comentario de su amiga.

-No se, pero todo lo haces como un niño malo -Lo señaló repentinamente. -¡Mira acabas de comerte esa papa frita como un niño malo!

-Solo me comí una papa frita. -Le dirigió una mirada confusa.

Ella se empezó a reír.

-Nada más quiero molestarte un ratito. -Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, a Yuna no le va a gustar que tomes su lugar.

La chica volvió a reír.

-Me pregunto en dónde estará. -El castaño se cruzó de brazos. -Tal vez torturando a Sephiroth.

-No creo que él lo considere una tortura. -Sonrió. -Seguramente se aburriría sin Yuni, ahora que la conoce.

-No se...

-¡No puedes negar que cuando Yu no lo molesta, él la busca!

-Jamás he visto algo semejante. -Miró hacia otra parte para disimular.

-No seas mentiroso. -Le dió un par de toques con la punta de pie por debajo de la mesa. -Tu sabes que es verdad, ha pasado muchas veces.

-Qué respondería Sephiroth si te escuchara.

-¡Estoy dispuesta a decírselo si es necesario! -Apretó los puños con la cuchara en la mano y una sonrisa confianzuda.

No demoraron mucho en ese lugar, pero a tan solo hacer unos pasos de allí, encontraron un par de caras conocidas.

-¡Hina, Génesis! -Cierto pelinegro se acercó con gran entusiasmo. -De modo que también están aquí. -Se detuvo a verlos a ambos, extrañando el hecho de que estuvieran solo ellos dos.

-Que coincidencia. -El castaño vió llegar a Cloud, en compañía de una chica: Alta y de cabello castaño oscuro muy largo, con ojos marrones de un ligero toque acaramelado que le daba dulzura a su expresión.

-¡Génesis! -Dijo ella emocionada. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Es verdad, Tifa. -Le sonrió de forma cálida.

Hina no entendía nada, pero no quería enterarse si Génesis tenía una relación más profunda con esa chica.

-Hina. -Comenzó el rubio. -Ella es mi novia, Tifa.

La muchacha agrandó la mirada.

-Oh, vaya, -Sonrió. -Mucho gusto Tifa.

La otra le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sabía que tenías novia.

-Desde antes de entrar al Dissidia -Zack tomó la palabra, haciendo que Cloud se sonrojara levemente. -Antes eramos todos compañeros de clase.

-Ya veo. -Sonrió.

-¿Y Sephiroth? -Tifa interrogó a Génesis. -No me digas que ya no están juntos.

-Sí, si lo estamos, pero en estos momentos el está en otra parte del Gold Saucer... Lidiando con un pequeño problema de ojos marrones. -Como Génesis se había acostumbrado a llamar a Yuna.

Tifa se llevó una mano a la boca para no reirse.

-No me digas, ¿Una chica?

-Sí, pero no es lo que piensas. -Génesis suspiró. -Yuna es algo...

-Mira que hablando de mi. -La castaña se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia el grupo.

-Ah, con que aquí están. -Génesis los miró a ambos.

-No no, -Frunció el ceño haciendose la ofendida. -¿Qué iba a decir de mi, señor mesero?

-Así que tu eres Yuna. -Tifa sonrió llamando su atención.

-Sí, pero no soy como Génesis te dijo... Aunque no sé qué te dijo él. -Se quedó pensativa.

La castaña oscura rió.

-Yo soy Tifa, la novia de Cloud. -Dijo de forma cariñosa.

-Ya veo. -La niña sonrió. -Que ternura, yo soy Yuna, él es Sephi, es mi guardaespaldas.

Tifa pestañeó varias veces para asimilar lo que ella decía, ¿Sephi?, ¿Guardaespaldas? Se rió al final.

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía que fuera guardaespaldas. -Le sonrió al peliplata.

-Lo es, pero solo es mi guardaespaldas, aunque ahora está de mal humor... Bueno, siempre lo está.

-Tu me pones de mal humor. -El ojiverde rompió su propio silencio con una voz fría.

-No es cierto, ya naciste de mal humor. -Se rió.

Sephiroth simplemente suspiró.

-Oigan, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos ir juntos. -El pelinegro volvió a tomar la palabra con entusiasmo.

-Por mi está bien. -El castaño miró a su amiga. -A menos que quieras volverte a robar a Sephiroth, Yuna.

-Yo no me robé nada. -Negó con la cabeza. -Sephi es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Perfecto, entonces me quedaré por aquí. -Comenzó a caminar.

-Nooo, ven con nosotros. -Ordenó mientras corría para tironear de la chaqueta del chico y lo traía de nuevo.

-Esos dos... -Zack se llevó la mano atrás para tocar su cabello.

-¿Ves que él la provoca? -Hina miró a Génesis, reclamandole la razón.

-Son uno peor que el otro. -El castaño negó resignado.

Decidieron alcanzar a los otros dos, sino jamás comenzarían el recorrido, y aún quedaba mucho por ver.


	10. Hotel de lujo

**Genteee se me pasó el domingo de actualización XD es que ayer tuve un día muy atareado... en un evento de anime... haciendo cosplay de Tifa xD ok, no fue "atareado" pero volví tarde y cansada, y bueno... Mi novio fue de Génesis :D creo que el maldito me opacó porque se parecía mucho a él XD ok ya, que no han venido a leer mi vida, les dejo el siguiente cap, y antes respondo un review que agradezco mucho:**

Fandita: Gracias! tu review me anima a seguir escribiendo. Lamento si los personajes te confunden n-nU no se si habrás jugado FFVII: Crisis Core, para conocer a Zack y Génesis, o si has jugado Dissidia para conocer a los demás, o es que yo no los interpreto bien xDUu A mi también me gusta el CloudxTifa! así que desde ya son pareja y no va a ser la única vez que aparezcan! espero sigas leyendo :D

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 10: Hotel de lujo.**

El extenso grupo se dirigió a Wonder Square, Yuna y Sephiroth ya habían estado allí, pero no se detuvieron en lo que era la escencia del lugar: La sección del Gold Saucer en donde se encontraban los videojuegos.  
Hina se había enfrascado con un juego extraño de alimentar a un Moguri, aunque realmente no le encontraba el sentido.

-Mmm, este juego es raro. -Dijo soltando la palanca.

Desvió la vista para a ver a los demás: Tifa se divertía mucho jugando a un videojuego de lucha, mientras Cloud simplemente la observaba. No pudo encontrar a los demás por ningún lado.

-Vaya, pero que increíble.

Volteó al escuchar una voz desconocida tan cerca: Era un chico con un estilo muy peculiar, como salido de una película de vaqueros, con un sombrero de cowboy negro, una gabardina de color camel, camisa azul de escote bastante pronunciado, dejando ver gran parte de su pecho, y unos jeans en tonos parecidos a los de la gabardina. En apariencia tenía el cabello castaño, largo y atado con una coleta, y ojos azulados.

-No pensé que encontraría un tesoro así en este lugar, eres sin duda el premio más valioso. -Habló en pose de galán, relojeandola de arriba a abajo.

-¿Di..Disculpa? -Pregunto ella, con incluso algo de temor de no ser realmente la chica a la que él se refería.

-Sí, a ti te hablo. -Contestó sonriente, reconociendo la duda en los ojos de la adolescente. -Me llamo Irvine, Irvine Kinneas. -Le apuntó con el dedo índice, levantando el pulgar, y simulando un disparo.

-Bueno... Yo me llamo Hina.

-Un nombre tan hermoso como tu.

-Emm... Yo...

El joven se rió.

-Tranquila, que no te voy a hacer nada, ni soy un pervertido, no te preocupes. -Agitó las manos. -Solo soy un estudiante más que ha venido aquí en vacaciones.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-¿Estudiante de dónde?

-Del instituto Balamb. -Sonrió de lado.

-Mmm, creo que he oído de ese lugar... Yo estudio en el Dissidia.

A metros nada más, cierta niña entrometida observaba la situación.

-¿Quién es ese, Sephi? -Preguntó parandose en puntas de pie para tener una mejor visión.

-¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? -Contestó totalmente desinteresado.

-Sea quien sea, no se llevará a Hina. -Frunció el ceño.

Su compañero a penas la escuchó, pues estaba buscando a Génesis con la mirada.

-Este juego es muy aburrido. -El vaquero se cruzó de brazos. -¿No quieres probar algún otro?

La niña estuvo a punto de responder, pero por un segundo desvió su atención a alguien más, entre la multitud vió un cabello largo y azulado: Solo había alguien que tenía el cabello así.

-¿Kuja? -Dijo sonriente y comenzó a correr, dejando estupefacto al otro chico.

-Increíble. -Sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Ella corrió entre toda la gente, esperando volver a dar con un rastro de su amigo, pero ¿Habría sido imaginación suya?

-Mmm, no puede ser, estoy segura de que era él. -Agachó la cabeza.

-¿A quién buscas, Hina?

Levantó la vista y encontró una brillante sonrisa.

-Zack. -Sonrió dulce. -Es solo que... Bueno, creí haber visto a Kuja pasar por aquí. -Echó un vistazo más alrededor.

-¿Kuja? -Se puso las manos a la cadera observandolo todo. -Debió ser tu imaginación, de tanto que lo extrañas. -Se rió.

-Tal vez...

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría subir conmigo a una atracción?

-Claro, ¿Cuál? -Preguntó emocionada.

-Es sorpresa, te encantará. -La tomó de la mano y se lanzó a correr.

La energía de Zack era comparable con la que Yuna tenía, Hina simplemente se dejaba llevar por el chico, era divertido después de todo.

-Veamos. -Se detuvo y la soltó. -Vaya, he perdido las escaleras, creí que estaban por aquí. -Comentó algo frustrado.

-Oh, no te preocupes. -Ella desvió la vista, para volver a encontrar ese llamativo color entre la multitud. -¡Estoy segura de que es él! -Comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¡Hina! -Intentó detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde. -Es muy rápida. -Se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás del cabello.

La niña corrió de nuevo entre toda la masa de gente, y se detuvo para inspeccionar.

-No huyas de mi. -Dijo empecinada. -Voy a encontrarte. -Dió un par de pasos más, pero se choco con alguien, lo que provocó que retrocediera.

-Lo...Lo siento. -Se fijo bien. -Ah, Sephiroth...

Observó a su alrededor: Le llamaba potencialmente la atención que el chico estuviera solo, pues aunque fuera la persona más seria que conocía, Sephiroth jamás estaba solo, siempre lo acompañaba Génesis, o Yuna en todo caso, además era el chico más popular de todo el instituto, debido a sus características para el combate y su promedio exepcional, incluso desde otros institutos lo admiraban, y muchas veces terminaba teniendo un séquito de admiradores a su alrededor.

-Perdona, no te vi. -Contestó él, haciendo evidente que era mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Estás buscando a Yuni? -Preguntó inocente.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Al fín pude librarme de ella, ¿Por qué estaría buscandola?

-No sé. -Sonrió. -Tal vez te acostumbraste tanto a ella que ya no puedes despegarte.

-Quiera Gaia que eso no me pase... Ni a mi, ni a nadie. -Se cruzó de brazos y desvió esos fríos ojos esmeralda. -Estoy buscando a Génesis, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Es verdad, tampoco lo he visto... Al final hemos terminado todos separados. -Suspiró. -¿Y Yuni? -Pensó en cambiar de planes: Al parecer Kuja solo estaba en su mente.

-Afortunadamente no lo se. -Comentó viendo hacia todas partes.

-Sephiroth, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el cual Yuna te cae así de mal? -Sonrió con algo de picardía.

-Solo que es muy molesta, en cuanto toma confianza jamás te la puedes quitar de encima, habla hasta por los codos, cuando le haces notar que no te importa lo que ella diga o haga te hace ver que la haces sentir relamente mal, y de ese modo logra no despegarse de su víctima, ya sabes, lo normal cuando se trata de Yuna.

La muchacha se largó a reír.

-¿Víctima? -Exclamó aguantando la risa. -¡Hablas como si fuera un depredador!

-No es humana, eso es claro. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Jamás he visto a alguien semejante en mi vida...

Lo cierto es que convivía con alguien así a diario en su casa, pero no le gustaba admitirlo, ni recordar aquellos momentos en los que su madre podía moverse libremente e ir adonde ella quisiera, o molestarlo cuantas veces se le diera la gana.

-Yuni es humana, y es adorable. -Sonrió. -Así que vamos a buscarla, y también a Génesis.

Comenzaron a caminar, esquivando a la gran multitud que muchas veces ni siquiera se fijaba en qué tenían a alguien frente a ellos.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, dejé a Zack como un tonto...-Recordó la huída de hace un rato.

-Zack ya es bastante tonto, de hecho. -Comento el peliplateado.

-Si sigues así de cerrado te vas a terminar casando con Génesis. -Ella rió, aunque le molestó algo el comentario de su acompañante.

-Creo que tu jamás me perdonarías eso. -Contratacó el otro.

Hina tragó saliva y se silenció por unos segundos.

-Entiendo, eres bueno en esto, no puedo molestarte. -Miró hacia otro lado. -No se cómo lo consigue Yuna...

La niña se detuvo en seco al comenzar a sentir algo que ya había sentido antes: Se sentía observada, observada por una mirada gélida y expectante. Le provocaba una mezcla de temor y duda. Se llevó una mano al pecho con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Sephiroth la sacó de su trance.

-Yo... no...no se... -Alcanzó a balbusear casi susurrando.

El espadachín se aproximó y se agachó para observar mejor a la chica, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¡Aa! -Gritó ella al verlo.

Él la miró totalmente confundido.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Yo...yo... bueno...

Tartamudeó por la presión que sentía, pero se tranquilizó al observar los ojos que tenía en frente: Los ojos de Sephiroth eran tan pacíficos, no había odio ni rencor en ellos, pero tampoco había dicha. Era realmente difícil determinar lo que estaba pensando, o sintiendo, si no lo conocías bien.

-Lo que pasa es que de pronto he sentido como una presencia extraña observándome... Suena loco, pero ya me ha pasado en la escuela...

El chico miró en varias direcciones, pero no notó nada extraño.

-No hay nada raro aquí. -Comentó.

-Mmm... -Ella miró también. -Tal vez me estoy volviendo loca...

-Pensar en Génesis te afecta demasiado. -Se paró para volver a su posición normal.

-¿¡Q-Qué dijiste!? -Frunció el ceño dispuesta a discutir con él, pero rápidamente algo la distrajo. -Oh, mira, es Yuni. -Sonrió.

La cara de Sephiroth se transformó, pensó rápidamente en donde esconderse, pero eso sería muy cobarde, así que simplemente decidió afrontarlo y se volteó, pero se sorprendió de que Yuna tuviera compañía.

-¿Qué hace con Rufus? -Hina frunció el ceño.

-Es increíble que te niegues a la oportunidad que te estoy dando. -El rubio sonreía de forma petulante.

-¿Qué oportunidad? -La castaña lo miró tajante.

-La oportunidad de salir con alguien como yo.

-¿Desde cuándo es una buena oportunidad salir con un cretino? -Ella se cruzó de brazos.

El otro sonrió de lado y se le acercó.

-Eres demasiado boca floja, niña tonta, deberías medir tus palabras ante alguien como yo.

Hina deseaba saltarle al cuello, de por sí Rufus no le había caído del todo bien, y el ver que realmente era un cretino como todo el mundo decía, le hacía hervir la sangre.  
A Sephiroth no le gustaba que Yuna lo llamase "guardaespaldas", pero no veía otra opción que meterse, Rufus era capaz de cualquier cosa. Llegó a abrir la boca, cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

-No deberías tratar de ese modo a una dama.

Un chico se aproximó: Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, peinado hacia atrás, largo hasta la nuca y sus ojos eran azul profundo. Iba vestido muy casual, con unos jeans negros y una camisa azul, que no dejaba ver lo que tenía debajo.  
Se paró de brazos cruzados, justo al lado de la muchacha, Rufus lo miró despectivo.

-Continuaremos con la charla cuando no haya entrometidos. -Dijo el rubio para empezar a alejarse, caminando de forma presumida entre la gente.

-Oh, vaya, resultó ser bastante cobarde. -Admitió la niña, y luego miró al joven que había aparecido. -Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema. -Dijo él con mirada y sonrisa noble, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hina se quedó observando al chico, pero su mirada se detuvo en Sephiroth: Estaba como atónito, no dejaba de mirar a ese chico ni por un instante, absolutamente concentrado en aquel joven.  
Al instante, el chico de cabello negro volteó y se los quedó viendo a ambos. De pronto cruzó los brazos.

-La misma cara de tonto de siempre. -Dijo mirando al peliplata.

Yuna volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa, mientras la otra chica estaba boquiabierta: Nunca había imaginado que alguien le hablaría así a Sephiroth, él no era simplemente el más popular de la escuela, era el mejor espadachín de todo Dissidia, y con su actitud fría y distante, nadie se metía con él.

-Eres inconfundible, Sephiroth. -Continuó el pelinegro.

-Angeal... -Solo alcanzó a responder el otro, totalmente sorprendido.

El chico sonrió.

-El mundo es un pañuelo, no pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Hina y Yuna se miraron, ambas llegaban a entender que ellos se conocían, pero por la forma de hablar era difícil saber si eran amigos o rivales, pues Sephiroth no reaccionaba de manera hostil, pero tampoco amistosa: Sephiroth no reaccionaba, en definitiva.

-¿Eres amigo de Sephi? -Yuna tomó la iniciativa.

El moreno la observó con curiosidad.

-Disculpa... ¿Cómo le llamaste?

-Sephi. -Dijo con total naturalidad. -Así le digo yo... ¡Pero solo yo!

Advirtió ante la idea de que quizá alguien le robara el apodo, cosa que difícilmente pasaría: Pocas personas eran tan ridículas como Yuna.  
De cualquier forma, aquel último comentario de la chica hizo reaccionar a Sephiroth, quien frunció el ceño de forma malhumorada.

-Deja de decirme así. -Exigió, aún a sabiendas de que sería probablemente en vano.

El otro adolescente se rió.

-Es increíble que él se deje llamar así. -Se tapó la boca para que el peliplata no entrara en cólera.

-No se dejaba, pero yo lo domé. -Aclaró la castaña con una sonrisa que enfureció más al espadachín de ojos verdes.

-Yuni, Sephiroth no es un caballo. -La peliroja la miró, no sabiendo si reírse o quedarse callada.

-Claro que no. -Se puso las manos a la cadera. -Sephi es mi guardaespaldas. -Miró al moreno. -Pero creo que te daré a ti ese trabajo, porque él presenció la amenaza de Rufus hacia mi y no ha hecho nada. -Miró a Sephiroth con ojos exageradamente tristes. -¿Por qué no me quieres?

El recién llegado ojiazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse de nuevo.

-Nunca creí que Sephiroth tendría ésta clase de amistades.

-Yuna no es mi amiga, es solo una compañera de clase que no puedo sacarme de encima.

-Pero estuviste a punto de defenderla hace poco. -Hina sonrió.

-Sephiroth, se que me insultas para demostrarme tu cariño, eres muy romántico. -Entrelazó sus dedos y le hizo ojitos al peliplata, que frunció el ceño, como de costumbre.

-Aww, Yu, te ves tan linda reclamando amor. -Hina la miró con ternura.

-Lástima que reclama amor en donde no hay. -Sephiroth estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, no toleraba esas bromas estúpidas.

-¿Angeal?

Hina se sobresaltó, pues escuchó detrás de ella la cálida voz de Génesis.

-Génesis. -El chico sonrió. -Me imaginé por un momento que estarías aquí también, adonde va Sephiroth, vas tu, y adonde vas tu, él te sigue.

-Así hemos sido siempre. -Génesis lo miró con una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Se conocen de hace mucho? -La peliroja no entendía nada, necesitaba una explicación.

-Génesis, Sephiroth y yo somos amigos desde la infancia. -Comentó el de cabello oscuro. -Pero algunos motivos personales me llevaron a vivir muy lejos por varios años, de modo que el trío se convirtió en un dúo.

-Me los imagino a Sephiroth y a ti peleando por Génesis. -Yuna rió. -Después de todo, cuando son tres, siempre hay un amigo del medio por el cual los otros se pelean.

-No era nuestro caso. -Angeal sonrió. -Nunca peleamos.

-¿Estás aquí de vacaciones? -Los otros dos preguntaron al unísono.

-Hace ocho años que no los veo, pero no han cambiado nada. -Negó con la cabeza, el castaño y el peliplata miraron hacia otra parte. -Pero en realidad no estoy de vacaciones, más bien estoy de vuelta. -Sonrió.

-Ooh, que tierno, van a volver a ser un trío. -Yuna juntó ambas manos a la altura del pecho. -Pero... espera, no no pueden ser un trío. -Señaló al recién llegado de forma acusadora. -Yo he tomado tu lugar como amiga de Sephi y Génesis.

Los mencionados arquearon una ceja y miraron a la niña.

-Es chiste. -Aclaró ella. -Se que están conmigo porque yo los persigo. -Se tapó la boca para reír.

-A mi me caes bien -Génesis se cruzó de brazos. -Es Sephiroth el que tiene problemas contigo. -Sonrió.

-¡Te quierooo! -Corrió a abrazar al castaño, que comenzó a reírse.

Hina la miraba boquiabierta: Ojalá ella pudiera actuar así, aunque claro esta que Yuna podía hacer eso presisamente porque Génesis no le gustaba.

-Oigan... -De pronto interrumpió atrayendo las miradas. -No quiero molestar pero... ¿En dónde voy a dormir?

No era molesta la pregunta si se tenía en cuenta que rondaban las dos y media de la mañana, pero en el Gold Saucer hay gente despierta a toda hora, así que no te dabas cuenta de la hora hasta que te daba sueño.

-En el hotel del Gold Saucer. -Yuna al fín soltó a Génesis. -Yo he venido aquí tres veces, pero nunca he pasado por el hotel, porque siempre venía por la mañana y me iba en la tarde.

-Entonces, ¿No sabes si es bonito?, ¿O qué tal se duerme? -Hina torció el labio con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno... -La otra se quedó pensativa un momento. -Los dueños de éste lugar ganan millones aquí, el hotel tiene que ser mínimamente presentable, ¿No? -Sonrió.

-Tienes razón. -Ella miró a los otros tres. -¿Ustedes saben cómo es?

Angeal se silencio al notar que la reacción de sus dos amigos era inusual, ya que ninguno de los dos respondió hasta después de un rato, cuando Génesis habló.

-Mejor juzgalo tu misma estando allí. -Dijo un poco indeciso.

-¡Cierto! -Sonrió motivada. -¿Cómo vamos?

La inocencia afloraba en su rostro, mientras Génesis y Sephiroth se miraban con cierta indecisión, y tal vez algo de culpa.

-Será mejor si vamos todos. -Génesis miró a sus amigos, buscando apoyo.

El ojiverde asintió.

-Angeal, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Lo siento Génesis, no puedo ahora, pero supongo que nos veremos mañana.

El castaño asintió, y luego de despedirse, caminaron hacia las escaleras que mostraban un gran cartel en el cual ponía "Ghost Square"  
Bajaron por las escaleras, bastante largas por cierto, y aún más largas para Génesis y su amigo, pues querían llegar y enfrentar de una vez lo que, sabían muy bien, se les venía encima.  
Los comentarios de las chicas se transformaron en silencios, y sus alegres risas en expresiones desesperadas, cuando el brillante pasillo escalonado se volvió el patio seco de un crudo y tenebrozo cementerio, del cual en el fondo sobresalía un gigantezco edificio, caracterizado como una típica mansión embrujada, que incluso tenía murciélagos rondando en el tejado.

-El camino al hotel es algo espeluznante, ¿No crees, Yu? -Hina no podía evitar ver hacia todas partes, temía que algo apareciera de la nada.

-E-eh-s-sí, sí es cier...cierto. -Balbuseó la otra, apretando sus manos contra el pecho horrorizada.

Ambas tragaron saliva cuando los chicos se detuvieron frente a la gran mansión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Hina se negó a dejar de mirar la puerta, intentando alejar de su mente el hecho de tener que entrar ahí para algo.

-Este... es el hotel. -El castaño confesó, después de dudar un segundo.

-Ya...Ya no tengo sueño, vamonos. -Hina se dió media vuelta, pero paró en seco cuando escuchó rechinar la puerta, señal de que se había abierto.

Yuna contuvo su grito de horror: Quien abrió la puerta fue un sujeto pálido y de manos grandes, que vestía un traje negro. Tenía un total aspecto de zombie.

-Bienvenidos al hotel. -Habló con la voz seca y calmada.

Dicho hotel no era temible solo por fuera, para quebrar las últimas ilusiones de ambas chicas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja, se notaba una gran escalera a la izquierda de donde estaban, probablemente llevaba a las habitaciones. Había algunos sillones y mesas, y al fondo un recibidor, al cual se dirigieron una vez el extraño mayordomo los abandonó.

-¿Ustedes sabían que el lugar era así? -Hina tomó coraje y vió a sus compañeros de mala forma.

Los chicos dudaron, pero no podían formular otra respuesta.

-Sí.

-¡Debieron decirlo!

-Lo sentimos, pero no había otra opción, si les decíamos, ustedes dos son capaces de dormir en alguna atracción del parque para no venir.

El castaño la miró suplicante, cosa que a Hina la conmovía totalmente, a pesar de no ser esa la intención de Génesis: Él estaba siendo sincero, no lindo, pero era lindo siendo sincero.

-Pues todavía somos capaces, ¿Verdad Yuna?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su amiga totalmente paralizada por el terror que le ocasionaba estár allí.

-¿Ha-hay fantasmas aquí? -Habló después de un rato.

-Son solo robots, como el gato que viste en Wonder Square. -Comentó el plateado algo molesto.

-El gato tenía razón cuando dijo que en el futuro debía ser valiente, ¿Ves? Yo te lo dije.

-No puede ser que creas en esas estupideces. -Se cruzó de brazos, todavía molesto. -Por poco y le tienes miedo hasta tu propia sombra.

-¿Puedes ser amable aunque sea una vez? -Frunció el ceño. -¿Mi respiración también le molesta, su majestad?

-Yuna, Sephiroth, ¿Les importaría dejar sus dicusiones para después? -Génesis los miró con rechazo que logró que ambos se callaran.

En el mismo instante en el que el chico ojiazul tocó el tablón de madera gastada que constituía el viejo escritorio, un grito se escuchó y del techo se soltó una soga que amarraba del cuello a un hombre que quedó tendido en el aire, como si lo hubiesen ahorcado ahí mismo.  
Hina pegó un grito y se tapó la boca, mientras la otra chica se hizo hacia atrás atemorizada.

-El es... el recepcionista. -Génesis no quitó la vista del muñeco frente a él.

-¿Cómo puede hacer las reservas si está ahí? -Hina señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

Una risa se escuchó y algo se asomó desde el escritorio de madera vieja.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Ghost. -Dijo el hombre de aspecto sucio y herido, con la voz cansada.

-¿Con qué necesidad ponen ese muñeco ahí? -La castaña contuvo sus ganas de salir corriendo, solo por el hecho de que afuera la esperaba un largo cementerio.

Génesis lo meditó un momento, apoyado sobre el escritorio y después volteó hacia sus amigos.

-Miren, compartiremos la habitación los cuatro, de esta forma ustedes dos no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Las reacciones fueron diversas: Sephiroth agrandó la mirada y deseó ahora él irse a dormir en alguna atracción del parque, realmente se lo pensó. Yuna miró a Génesis confusa por verlo en esa actitud de líder que por lo general no mostraba, pero se sentía aliviada de no tener que dormir sola. Hina se puso absolutamente roja: Compartir la misma habitación con dos chicos la inquietaba bastante, más si uno de ellos era Génesis.

-Pe-Pero ¿Eso está bien? -La peliroja intentó ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Nos tienes más miedo a Sephiroth y a mi que a los fantasmas?

-¡N-No, no no, no quise...yo...

Él la interrumpió riéndose.

-Solo será hoy, mañana por la noche ya no estaremos aquí. -Yuna animó a su amiga.

-Bueno... -Hizo un balance de las cosas: Dormir sola en una habitación que, a saber qué tan terrorífica era, o dormir acompañada, sintiéndose protegida, y además poder admirar a Génesis por más tiempo, por muy obsesivo que eso sonase. -Está bien.

Dicho esto, Génesis reservó la habitación en donde iban a quedarse: Sería sin duda una noche larga, tomando algunos minutos para preguntarse por qué rayos los hoteles del gigantesco parque tenían que ser así.


	11. Adiós Gold Saucer

**Hola lectores :D perdón por no actualizar el domingo pasado, para serles sincera, he tenido un bloqueo bastante grande, pero ya he salido de el y tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 13, de momento, espero que lo disfruten!**

Fandita-eromena: Gracias, tu review me alegró mucho :D También me encanta Angeal, en sí a mi me caen bien todos los que han aparecido menos Rufus XDD espero que sigas leyendo y comentando, tus coments me ayudan mucho :D

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 11: Adiós Gold Saucer.**

Abandonaron el tenebrozo hotel por la mañana, y se enfrascaron en la búsqueda de alguna atracción que no hubiesen probado el día anterior.  
El grupo llegó de nuevo a Wonder Square, pues el lugar era grande y no habían terminado con él, aunque por necesidad acabaron dando vueltas en el patio de comidas, debatiendo adónde iban a comer.

-Vamos a la pastelería de anoche. -Hina estaba dispuesta a arrastrar al grupo hacia una sobredósis de pastel.

-Espera, no puedes comer dulces en la cena y en el almuerzo siempre, te hará daño. -Sentenció el ojiazul, deteniendola.

-Pero ustedes pueden comer otra cosa. -Ella negó con la cabeza. -No necesitamos comer todos lo mismo.

-Lo digo por ti, no por nosotros. -Discutió él.

Yuna suspiró.

-Estamos dando vueltas hace mucho por estos dos... ¿Cuándo piensan decidirse? -Se cruzó de brazos.

El peliplata a su lado no respondió más que con un suspiro de cansancio, al observar que los otros dos seguían discutiendo por la comida.

-Iré a comprar algo de comer mientras ellos deciden, ¿Quieres algo tu también? -Se volteó a verlo antes de marcharse.

El ojiverde observó una vez más la discusión y luego dirigió la vista a la otra chica.

-Voy contigo. -Respondió siguiendola.

Ella se rió sin mirarlo.

-Vuelve a decirlo mientras te grabo, vienes conmigo por voluntad propia, es insólito.

-No me malinterpretes, tengo hambre. -Aclaró haciendola reír una vez más.

Se detuvieron en una mesa, donde juraban que sus otros dos amigos estaban, pero la realidad era que habían desaparecido: Probablemente por buscar al otro dúo, o quizá porque al fín se pusieron de acuerdo en qué almorzar. Pasaron varios minutos esperando, pero no consiguieron señales de Hina, ni tampoco de Génesis.

-¿Crees que estén enojados porque nos fuimos? -Yuna tragó un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en sus manos.

-Probablemente estén comiendo en otro lado. -Contestó él con la serenidad que lo caracteriza.

-Sephiroth. -Ella le dirigió una mirada de total curiosidad, pero después apartó la vista de él. -Desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo, pero no quiero molestarte.

-No puedo creer que me digas que no quieres molestarme, cuando pasas horas molestandome todos los días, creo que deberías pensar mejor la oración. -Volvió a contestar en tono calmado.

La castaña frunció el ceño y volvió a apartar la vista del chico ligeramente enfadada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-Yo ... -Se detuvo un momento. -Mira, allí está Génesis. -Señaló felizmente.

Efectivamente, el ojiazul se aproximaba hacia ellos, con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

-Neh, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, no encuentro a Hina por ninguna parte. -Buscó a la peliroja con la vista.

-¿De verdad? -Yuna se levantó. -Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-¿Por qué se separaron? -Interrogó el otro chico, todavía sin ponerse de pie.

-Bueno, terminé dejándola comer lo que ella quisiera, pero acordamos encontrarnos aquí, y como hacía rato que la estaba esperando decidí ir a buscarla, pero no está ni aquí, ni donde se supone que estaría.

-Que extraño... ¿La llamaste? -Yuna dió un vistazo al lugar: Repleto de gente llendo y viniendo por todas partes, lo cual hacía aún más difícil localizar a una persona.

-Sí, pero no me contesta. -Negó con la cabeza.

Los tres partieron en busca de la muchacha sin perder tiempo, acordaron tener a mano sus teléfonos por cualquier motivo.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -La peliroja detuvo a su amigo.

-Pues -El pelinegro volteó sonriente. -Me lo debes Hina, ayer saliste corriendo como una loca, creo que merezco algo de tu atención.

-Ah... yo... Perdona -Se apenó.

-Tranquila. -Le mostró su gran sonrisa. -Ven, sigueme, pero no vayas a irte corriendo.

-No lo haré, Zack. -Sonrió.

El chico la guió hacia otro sector del parque, donde se veía una pequeña cabina iluminada y más adelante una ruta: Era la famosa góndola del Gold Saucer, una atracción muy recurrida, sobre todo por las parejas que disfrutaban el hermoso paisaje en la pequeña cabina con espacio para dos.

-¿Aquí? -Preguntó ella.

-¿Alguna vez te has subido? -Zack se volteó a sonreírle.

-No realmente... -Ella lo miró dudosa. -Escuché que es más para parejas que para otra cosa...

-No es tan así, también suben otras personas. -Llevó su mano a la nuca. -Además, lo que importa es el paisaje, da igual si alguien piensa que estamos juntos o no. -Volvió a su sonrisa típica.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Sonrió y siguió hasta toparse con el interior de la cabina: El espacio era bastante reducido, pero alcanzaba a tener dos pequeños asientos de madera, uno frente a otro. Y por supuesto, una gran ventana descubierta que ocupaba casi la pared entera, por donde se admiraba el recorrido. Detrás de cada asiento había otra ventana, pero de menor tamaño.  
La peliroja se sentó, y Zack frente a ella.

-¿Sabes? La góndola recorre el parque entero. -Comentó el chico. -Pero lo mejor es subir por la noche, la vista es maravillosa.

-Bueno, este lugar es precioso, yo nunca antes había estado aquí. -La chica se asomó un poco a la ventana, antes de que comenzara el recorrido.

Trás un par de minutos, la cabina se puso en marcha, tomando cada vez más altura. Se podían apreciar muchos lugares del Gold Saucer. Hina casi salta por la ventana de la emoción, cuando la góndola pasó justo al lado de una pista de carreras, por la cual un montón de chocobos pasaron corriendo: De haber estirado el brazo, podría haber tocado uno.

-¿¡Viste eso!? -La chica casi da un salto en el banco. -¡Pasaron justo frente a nosotros!

El pelinegro solo rió y siguió observando: No era nada nuevo para él ese paseo.  
La cabina comenzó a tomar mucha más altura: Tanto que el parque podía verse desde arriba, y en el cielo, comenzaron a tronar gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales: La vista era simplemente preciosa, todos esos colores y formas iluminando el cielo, aún si era de día. La chica se preguntó cómo sería ese espectáculo en la noche, cuando la pirotecnia puede apreciarse aún más bella.

-¡Mira! ¡El cielo está lleno de luces!

Zack hizo caso y miró por la ventana, pero instantaneamente dirigió la vista hacia ella.

-Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí.

-No me imagino a alguien a quien no le guste. -Sonrió emocionada. -Se ve tan lindo...

-Tu también. -Sonrió él.

La chica enmudeció y se puso roja: ¿A qué venía esa respuesta? No imaginaba qué podía pasar por la cabeza del pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ...

-Quiero decir, cuando estas así de emocionada, tus ojos se iluminan como estos fuegos artificiales, y te ves linda. -Sonrió, ésta vez aún más.

-Eh... Yo... Gracias... -Le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

Después de tomar tanta altura, la cabina comenzaba a descender, sin dejar de verse bonito todo lo que se apreciaba, y finalmente, el recorrido acababa en donde había comenzado.  
Hina salió maravillada de ahí dentro, miró y sonrió a su amigo que salía detrás de ella.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Zack, de verdad la pasé bien.

-No es nada, yo también tenía ganas de subir. -Se puso las manos a la cadera.

Ella sonrió ante su actitud, y tomó su celular para ver la hora, cuando se topó con un anuncio de llamada perdida, la cual indicaba ser de Génesis.  
Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó la mente de Hina, que dio un salto de inmediato.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Génesis estaba esperandome en la cafetería!

-¿Qué? -El pelinegro no entendía nada.

-Lo olvidé por completo, como no encontrabamos a Yuna y a Sephiroth decidimos seguir nosotros, y había quedado en encontrarlo, que horror, ¡No puede ser, lo olvidé!

-Tranquila. -El muchacho hizo una seña de que se calmara, sacudiendo ambas manos. -No hables tan rápido, tu lengua se va a lastimar.

-¡Lo siento, Zack, pero tengo que irme!

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar...lo... -Terminó con difícultar la oración, pues notó que en un santiamén la niña ya había desaparecido.

Corrió en forma desesperada, casi podía sentir su aliento irse por completo. Reparó bruscamente en la cafetería, e intentó divisar a sus amigos en alguna mesa.  
De pronto, dio un salto al notar que los tres estaban todavía reunidos cerca de allí: No estaban comiendo precisamente, sino hablando entre ellos.  
Corrió nuevamente a toda velocidad, hasta alcanzarlos, dejando a los tres algo sorprendidos, mientras la miraban recuperar el aliento.

-Yo...Yo... Yo... -Decía entrecortado, por la falta de aire.

-Tu, tu, tu vas a morir en cualquier momento. -Yuna miró a su amiga algo extrañada, parecía que estaba escapando de un monstruo o algo así.

-Es que... ¡Lo siento! -Dijo tomando bastante aire. -Estaba viniendo para aquí, pero entonces encontré a Zack y él me pidió que lo acompañara, me distraje, y después recordé que me estaban esperando y vine corriendo a toda velocidad, ¡Y aquí estoy! -Volvió a tomar aire.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, parpadeó varias veces, la velocidad en la que Hina hablaba la dejó algo confundida.  
El chico más alto se encontraba observándola de forma curiosa, apoyado contra una de las columnas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a irte con Fair? -Habló calmado. -Eso es claramente una traición, debes estar con nosotros todo el tiempo.

-Perdón, de verdad. -Le dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento, él simplemente se la quedó viendo y después negó con la cabeza.

Génesis rió e instantaneamente tomó la palabra.

-Sephiroth solo trata de decirte que viniste aquí a divertirte, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Hina, no tienes que estar precisamente con nosotros siempre. -Aclaró sonriendo.

La peliroja sonrió después de haber captado lo que el otro chico quería decirle. Pronto el ojiverde miró a su otra compañera.

-Ojalá tu lo entendieras y te despegaras de mi.

La chica se empezó a reír sin parar.

-¿De qué te ríes? Te lo digo en serio. -Arqueó una ceja.

Ella se esforzó bastante por acabar con la risa y lo miró desafiante.

-No me provoques, Crescent. -Se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-Ustedes parecen dos niños. -Génesis los miró con seriedad.

Ambos voltearon a ver al ojiazul, de arriba a abajo. Génesis desvió la mirada un momento por estar algo incómodo.

-¿En serio? -El peliplata comenzó. -Yuna, tu no puedes comer pastel todos los días. -Regañó fingidamente a la otra chica.

-Pero, Sephiroth, déjame vivir la vida loca. -Ella puso cara de berrinche.

-No, necesito meterme en tus asuntos como si fuera tu padre. -Miró a su mejor amigo de forma incriminatoria.

-Y así por como media hora. -Explicó la castaña. -Dejando morir de hambre a los demás. -Frunció el ceño mirando a Hina y a Génesis.

-Ya entendí. -Génesis miró a Sephiroth con el ceño fruncido. -Fue suficiente actuación.

Hina se rió, pero no iba a dejarles pasar esta broma.

-Que bien se llevan de pronto, chicos. -Comentó. -¿Por qué no dan un paseo en la góndola?

-Hina, por Dios, Rufus se pondría celoso. -La chica se cruzó de brazos y fingió enojo.

La peliroja se tapó la boca para frenar la risotada, y después negó con la cabeza.  
Estaban dando las tres de la tarde ya, y el bus partía a las seis exactamente, debían encontrar algo que hacer en esas tres horas.  
Pasearon un rato e incluso tuvieron que subir y bajar muchas escaleras: Para los chicos no presentaba ningún problema, pero Hina y Yuna no daban pie con bola.

-Estoy cansada, me duelen los pies, me duelen los pies ¡Me duelen los pies! -Yuna se estancó en un lugar.

-Dilo una cuarta vez, no te escuchamos. -Sephiroth acompañó el sarcásmo con una mirada tajante.

-¡Oh, mira, es Angeal!

La niña detectó entre la multitud al pelinegro y corrió hacia él, como si los dolores se le hubieran pasado de la nada. Los otros tres se la quedaron viendo.

-¿No le dolían los pies? -Génesis rió al observarla.

-Parece que ya no. -Hina sonrió.

-Neh, neh, que bueno que estás aquí, Sephi es muy decadente como guardaespaldas. -Explicó cuando ya todos estaban reunidos. -Me tiene subiendo y bajando escaleras a cada rato.

-¿A caso quieres que te cargue? -La miró despectivamente.

-¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi! -Ella alzó la voz con orgullo, pero con más intención de molestarlo que otra cosa.

Él respondió con su crudo y habitual silencio, el moreno los miró ligeramente confundido: Tan poco tiempo no era suficiente como para acostumbrarse a las riñas de esos dos.

-No te preocupes Angeal. -Hina asistió al notar la cara del chico. -Ya te acostumbrarás a oirlos discutir todo el tiempo.

Yuna miró a su amiga, recordándole simplemente con ese gesto la tonta discusión por la comida que mantuvo con Génesis durante más de veinte minutos.

-No me preocupo -Aclaró él, negando. -Presiento que alcanzarás a domar a Sephiroth algún día. -Comentó finalmente.

Génesis no pudo aguantar la risa, lo intentó, pero ese comentario lo tomó desprevenido y se tapó la boca en un frustrado intento por no molestar demasiado a Sephiroth, quien lo miró de forma tajante tanto a él como a su otro amigo de infancia.

-¿Oíste, Sephi? -Ella tomó una postura triunfal. -Algún día no solo serás mi guardaespaldas, también mi sirviente, y cuando lo seas tendrás que comprarme una casa.

-¿Una casa? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Mi papá dice que quiere que me case y me vaya, o que aunque sea me vaya. -Acotó mirando a los demás.

El ojiverde sostuvo la mirada sobre ella un rato y comenzó a caminar.

-No lo culpo, yo también te querría fuera de mi casa, si vivieras en ella.

-¿¡Te imaginas si fueramos hermanos!? -Ella lo corrió detrás.

-Mi vida sería un infierno...

-¿Verdad que sí?

Los otros tres siguieron al extraño dúo, Angeal intentaba adaptarse a la realidad.

-¿Qué son ellos exactamente? -Señaló las espaldas de quienes iban varios pasos delante de él.

-Nada. -Comenzó Génesis. -En realidad es complicado, pero no es nada de lo que piensas.

-Pienso que son una pareja extraña pero de alguna forma conmovedora.

-No son una pareja, pero sí son extraños. -Comentó el castaño. -Son extraños porque no entiendo qué puede querer Yuna de Sephiroth, por qué lo sigue a todas partes y es tan insistente con él, si Sephiroth se la pasa evidenciando que no la quiere cerca.

-Tal vez Yuni solo quiere encontrar la parte blanca de Sephiroth. -La peliroja los miró, pasar tanto tiempo con Yuna la ayudaba a entender mejor a su amiga, aunque ella jamás le revelara el verdadero motivo por el cual perseguía a ese pobre cristo todo el día, pero para Hina era fácil suponerlo.

-¿La parte blanca de Sephiroth? -Génesis pensó inmediatamente en el cabello de su amigo, pero le resultó una estúpidez colosal imaginarse algo así.

-Sí, ya saben, probar que él tiene un corazón amable, a diferencia de lo que nos muestra. -Sonrió.

El trío siguió en silencio unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que el moreno volvió a romper dicho silencio.

-¿Y ustedes? -Preguntó, haciendo que Hina diera un disimulado respingo.

-¿Nosotros? -Inquirió el castaño.

-¿Solo amigos? -Angeal iba de brazos cruzados, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Solo... amigos... -Génesis se escuchó un poco impactado por la pregunta del otro chico.

-Perfecto, no debo sentirme entre medio de ninguno entonces. -Levantó por fin la vista para seguir adelante.

-No, no es necesario. -El otro sonrió levemente.

Hina se desmoronó por dentro al escuchar las palabras "Solo amigos" salir de la boca de Génesis, pero no podía esperarse otra cosa, ciertamente eran solo amigos.  
Siguió pero no desanimada, pues la atmósfera del Gold Saucer era mágica, y casi no permitía a la gente ser infeliz. Caminaron hasta verse frente a la montaña rusa: Un reto para cualquiera, y la pregunta al estar allí era siempre la misma para todos.

-Emm... ¿Vamos a subir? -Hina dudó.

-¿Te da miedo?

Preguntó el ojiazul junto a ella, quien asintió temerosa y sin siquiera observarlo.

-Tranquila, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Las mejillas de Hina se encendieron, dándole un ligero toque de rubor a su cara, lo miró con ojos grandes y curiosos: ¿Subir con él?, Es decir, ¿Junto a él? Sería ideal, pero las montañas rusas no le gustaban, le asustaban, aunque, de estar asustada ¿Génesis la protegería? Se conformaba aunque sea con un abrazo de consuelo, pero eso significaba que debía enfrentarse al gran monstruo mecánico que participaba de atracción en el gigantezco parque. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en breve por una voz femenina.

-No voy a cumplir con la apuesta, definitivamente no. -Negó rotundamente la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, perdiste. -Contestó su compañero.

-No, no, no, no. -Se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar la expresión.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes, chicos? Además de lo habitual... -Preguntó, no sabe si cansada o acostumbrada a las discusiones constantes.

-Sephi y yo apostamos, y como perdí ahora debo subirme a la montaña rusa, ¡En sus sueños lo haré!

-No quiero ni pensar el soñar contigo. -Volteó en dirección a la notoria atracción. -Pero perdiste, y por lo tanto debes hacerlo. -Dijo sin quitar la vista del armatoste.

-No.

Tanto Hina como Génesis emitieron un leve suspiro.

-¿Qué tal si subimos todos? -Génesis sugirió en un momento, pero al instante miró a Hina. -Aunque si te asusta no tienes que hacerlo, Hina. -Le sonrió.

-Oh, yo...yo... -Ella se sentía tan omnuvilada por esa sonrisa y la actitud amable, pero aún más perdida por la idea de tenerlo cerca como para abrazarlo. -Iré de todos modos... -Dijo sin siquiera pensar un segundo.

-Angeal, ¿Subes a la montaña rusa? -Volteó a ver a su recién llegado amigo.

-Lo siento pero me mareo muy fácil, y no quisiera dar un espectáculo, tu me entiendes...

El otro rió.

-Sí, entiendo.

-Prefiero esperarlos aquí.

Dicho esto los otros cuatro se aventuraron a la extensa fila, pero consiguieron lugares para subir. Hina tomó con ambas manos la barra de acero que servía de protección y notó un ligero temblor en sus dedos: ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? Percibió el movimiento del bagón, lo cual indicaba que el recorrido iniciaba: Su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada y su corazón se aceleró dando paso a la desesperación.

-Génesis, tengo que bajar. -Lo miró, brotándole el pesimismo de los ojos.

-¿Bajar? Hina no puedes bajar ahora. -Él la observó con preocupación.

-Es que... yo... bueno... no, no puedo...

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar que parecían gelatina, el chico lo notó al instante y puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

-No pasará nada, te lo prometo. -Dijo seria pero tranquilizadoramente, y apretó la mano de la muchacha.

Hina se sintió ida, las mejillas le quemaban pero no se daba cuenta, y ahora su corazón tenía otro motivo para acelerarse, prácticamente no se percató de que el recorrido había iniciado, pero fue distinto cuando todo comenzó a tomar más altura, y velocidad, los gritos de la gente la desconsertaban totalmente, la desesperación ascendía junto con los bagones.

-¡Hina!

El castaño aumentó su tono de voz ya que la masa de ruido no permitía oír a la chica correctamente, ella simplemente lo miró como antes, no tenía palabras que describieran más la situación que sus ojos. Génesis la miró con algo de tristeza, pero cambió la tristeza por determinación y sus ojos brillaron, tomó sutilmente la cabeza de Hina y la atrajo contra su pecho, situando sus labios cerca del oído de la chica.

-Prometí que no te pasaría nada, así que no tengas miedo. -Dijo esta vez en un susurro.

Se aferró a él como si fuera su vida, hundió la cabeza en su pecho lo más que pudo: Podía sentir la cálida respiración cerca de su oido, su aroma invadiendola ahora más que nunca, era el cielo dentro del infierno.

-¿¡Cuántas... cuántas personas han muerto en este juego!? -Gritó la castaña aferrada a la barra de seguridad.

-Muchas.

Sonrió el espadachín junto a ella, mintiendo, por supuesto: En el Gold Saucer jamás había pasado tal cosa, ni heridos ni muertos, y Yuna más que nadie debería saberlo, después de todo ella vivía en Zanarkand.

-¡Sephiroth, bájame, arrojame desde aquí, iré caminando! -Se alarmó aún más.

-Si te arrojo desde aquí irás volando. -Se rió tranquilamente.

-¡Ah, que puñetero eres! ¡Mira como te divierte la desesperación agena!

-Bueno, en el campamento dijiste que me veo bien siendo puñetero.

-Dije que te veías lindo con una sonrisa puñetera, no dije que te veías lindo siendo un madito.

El peliplata se inclinó un poco pero el temblor en sus hombros indicaba claramente que se estaba descosquillando de la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Ella frunció el ceño.

-De ti. -Levantó la vista, todavía con el efecto de la carcajada sobre él.

-Te...Te golpearía, pero además de que eres guapo cuando te ríes, estoy muy asustada como para quitar mis manos de esta cosa metálica. -Indicó refiriéndose a la barra de seguridad.

El paseo se hizo eterno para las dos aterradas adolescentes, pero cuando al fín terminó, los cuatro se vieron fuera de los bagones y reuniéndose una vez más con el pelinegro de ojos profundos: Hina parecía totalmente ida y roja, pero pasaba desapercibida, Génesis actuaba normal pero lucía un poco preocupado por su compañera. Yuna por su parte se la pasó diciendo que nunca más volvería a apostar con Sephiroth, y menos subirse a una abominación semejante a la que la gente loca llama atracción. El peliplata no parecía haber sufrido ningún cambio en su estado de ánimo. Angeal los observó y comprendió que definitivamente su círculo de amigos había cambiado de forma radical, aunque era bastante interesante tener ahora en el grupo a una revoltosa y a una despistada.  
Los autobuses partieron con el contingente exactamente a las seis de la tarde, Hina regresaba a su hogar, pero no pensaba más que en todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar, todo fue tan fugaz, no solo el abrazo sobreprotector, recordó el primer día, ese acercamiento en la carrera de chocobos, subir a la góndola y casi poder tocar el cielo con los ojos, era impresionante todas las emociones que un simple lugar podía traer. El Gold Saucer era sin duda mágico, no era normal, y no era como los otros parques de diversiones, era especial porque cosas realmente especiales sucedían allí, no importa quien fuese, un lugar tan mágico solo podía traer consigo alegría, que era justamente lo que allí se respiraba.  
Apoyó una de sus manos en el vidrio y notó que era justamente la que Génesis había tocado. Miró hacia atrás comprobando que el parque estaba bastante lejos ya, y sonrió, no podía hacer más que agradecerle de alguna forma, aunque el parque efectivamente no la escuchaba, pero sentía que podía hacerselo llegar de algún modo.

-"Adiós Gold Saucer..."


	12. Panqueques

**Hola mis queridos seguidores :D hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, tiene un nombre un tanto raro, pero ya se darán cuenta más adelante el por qué se llama así. Me pareció entretenido escribirlo así que ojalá se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y comentarlo, se los agradecería mucho :D**

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 12: Panqueques.**

La vuelta a clases era pesada, después de una semana de descanso uno tiene que volver a acostumbrarse a la movida escolar, eso hacía a cualquier persona detestar los lunes. Hina caminó vagamente por esos pasillos invadidos por el aire mañanero y las palabras sueltas que salían de la boca de los estudiantes, que colmaban el establecimiento.  
Se sentó en su pupitre sin contener un gran bostezo.

-¿Sabes que eso es de mala educación? -Inquirió el peliazul con su tono superior de siempre.

-Hola Kuja. -Bostezó otra vez. -Perdona, pero hoy tengo sueño.

-No me sorprende, eres tan despistada que capaz hasta se te olvida dormir.

La risa estrepitosa que hacía dos semanas Hina no escuchaba, resonó en el aula, no había duda: Kefka había llegado. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y no se esforzó por bajar demasiado la voz.

-¡He visto a Jecht y a la profesora Trepe discutiendo por algo! -Rió una vez más.

-¿Y a mi qué me importa? -Kuja reaccionó altanero.

-¿Por qué? -Hina se inclinó hacia un costado para oír mejor.

-Ni idea, pero hoy desayuné huevos revueltos. -Se sentó lo más tranquilo con la vista al frente.

Hina lo miró con la cara más extraña que pudo poner, y después dirigió la vista al otro chico, ya acostumbrado al incoherente.

-¿A caso esta ebrio?

-Él nació así. -Afirmó Kuja sin duda alguna ni expresión en la cara.

El profesor Mateus entró como siempre: Con su porte elegante y cargando varios libros para dar inicio a su clase de inmediato. Las clases de literatura se pasaban bastante rápido, a Hina le agradaba mucho leer y por eso no era una molestia para ella, al contrario de compañeros como Bartz, Yitán o Tidus, para quienes la materia era un tostón y jamás terminaban de leer lo que el profesor encargaba, sino que preferían acudir a la ley del menor esfuerzo y sacar resúmenes de internet, aunque al final en la nota del examen se percibía bastante bien eso.  
El fin de la clase de literatura dio paso a la clase de Jecht, quien para sorpresa de todos, había llegado temprano una vez más, sin embargo encargó a sus alumnos que lo esperaran en el jardín.

-Me parece raro que Jecht llegue temprano -Yitán miró hacia arriba como si el cielo tuviese algo interesante.

-Su esposa lo habrá corrido de la casa y por eso no tiene adonde ir. -Bartz se rió pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Los profesores se hicieron presentes, evocando varios murmullos entre los alumnos, algunos simplemente se preguntaban por qué estaba también la profesora Trepe, si ella tenía hora los miércoles, no los lunes.  
Jecht terminó por silenciar al grupo y Quistis tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien chicos, presten atención. -Comenzó la rubia. -Hoy hemos planeado una actividad muy interesante.

-¿Interesante para ustedes, o para nosotros? -Bartz miró incrédulo.

-Cuatro de ustedes van a participar, los demás van a observar atentamente.

Para esta altura, nadie entendía absolutamente nada.

-El profesor Jecht aquí presente. -Lo señaló de inmediato. -Insinúa que sus chicos son mejores que mis preciosas, únicas, y especialmente talentosas chicas. -Terminó en un tono presumido.

Algunos chicos disimularon la risa.

-¡Es obvio que sí! -Tidus gritó emocionado, atrayendo la mirada de tres compañeras suyas.

-Yo no lo creo. -La profesora frunció el ceño con las manos a la cadera.

-Yo estoy seguro. -Jecht afirmó con algo de gracia.

Quistis se aclaró la garganta al sentirse invadida por tanto machista y retomó enseguida.

-Bueno, como el profesor esta muy seguro, le he pedido que me lo demuestre.

A todo esto, ya muchos se la veían venir y estaban casi seguros de lo que pasaría.

-Por lo tanto hemos organizado una pequeña competencia: Dos de mis chicas, contra dos de sus chicos.

Varios de los chicos se miraron con complicidad, sabían de antemano quiénes serían las elecciones de Jecht, pero dudaban de las de Quistis, aunque sus opciones estaban reducidas a tres personas simplemente.

-Será una pelea en equipo, dos contra dos. -Finalizó Jecht de brazos cruzados.

Las tres niñas se miraron entre ellas, Terra apretó las manos y demostró preocupación.

-Saben... No quiero que me elijan. -Musitó.

-¿Por qué? -Hina volteó a verla.

-Me pondré muy nerviosa y lo arruinaré...

-Oh, vamos Terra, no te pongas así. -Hina intentó consolarla pero la detuvo el sonido de la voz de Quistis.

-Hina y Yuna son mi equipo. -Miró desafiante al otro profesor.

Terra hizo un gesto de victoria sin que nadie más la viera, mientras que sus dos amigas pasaron al frente al lado de Quistis.  
De inmediato Jecht hizo un ademán, llamando claramente a dos compañeros que se levantaron y se dirigieron al frente.

-Muy bien ustedes dos son mi artillería pesada, no me fallen. -Dijo de forma dura ante los otros dos.

-¿Esto fue previamente aprobado por el directivo? -Génesis se plantó frente a Jecht.

-Claro que sí, cabeza hueca. -Se cruzó de brazos con su particular forma de dirigirse a sus alumnos. -Ustedes solo preocúpense por la victoria.

El castaño y el peliplata se miraron y luego observaron a su supuesta competencia: No sería más que un suspiro, Yuna y Hina no lucían demasiado fuertes o hábiles.

-Muy bien chicas, tenemos que demostrarles. -Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de las alumnas con cara de determinación.

-Entendido, profe. -Yuna asintió.

-Tus muñequitas de porcelana no le van a ganar a mis hombres, ni en un millón de años. -Jecht se burló.

-No hable antes de tiempo. -Hina sonó notoriamente ofendida. -Ya verá como lo dejamos si palabras.

Recibió una respuesta inesperada, pues los dos detrás del profesor contuvieron la risa, una expresión clara de que creían tener ganado el combate incluso antes de empezarlo. Hina no podía tolerar aquella acción, y tampoco se esperaba algo semejante de Sephiroth y Génesis, siempre habían sido amables con ella, pero esta vez se estaban riendo en su cara. Miró a su compañera y ella le dirigió la vista de la misma forma.

-Esta prohibido perder. -Le dijo a la castaña, totalmente concentrada en la victoria, la otra asintió.

Los profesores dieron paso a los alumnos, que se situaron a una distancia considerable de sus rivales, mostrando sus armas y notándose bastante concentrados en la lucha.

-No tardaremos nada. -Génesis sonrió confiado.

-En efecto. -Sephiroth se mostró de la misma forma, él no solía ir por ahí presumiendo, pero sabía que era el mejor de la clase.

Las chicas apretaron los dientes con fuerza y rabia, estaban totalmente decididas a cerrarles la boca, a Hina no le importaba cuanto le gustara Génesis, él se estaba portando mal y debía ubicarlo: No iba a permitir que nadie al subestimara.  
Las miradas atentas no se reducían ni por un instante, el ambiente estaba algo tenso hasta que Jecht dio inicio a la batalla.

-Yuna quédate atrás y cubreme con tus hechizos, yo iré adelante. -Habló bajito para que nadie más que su amiga escuchara.

Se lanzó a correr con la keyblade reluciendo en su mano. El castaño se adelantó hacia ella para chocar sus armas y poder detener el paso de la chica, que fácilmente distinguió a Sephiroth correr en otra dirección: Su plan aparentemente era dividirse.

-¿Quién lo diría? -La castaña sonrió confianzuda. -Ahora tu eres el que me persigue.

Sacudió su bastón, como golpeando hacia la nada, y la tierra frente a ella comenzó a levantarse, siguiendo un hilo en dirección hacia el chico, que lo esquivó dando un giro en el suelo, pero al apenas ponerse de pie una ráfaga inesperada lo arrojó hacia atrás casi tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Sephiroth! -Gritó la niña en una esquina. -¡Me voy a vengar por lo de la montaña rusa! ¡No me subestimes, ni siquiera voy a permitir que te acerques a mi!

El ojiverde sonrió ante la idea de tener un poco más de diversión de la que había planeado, sin embargo creía que podía dejar muda a Yuna en un segundo.

-Parece que Yuna no toma dimensión de a quién se esta enfrentando. -Génesis observó a su rival.

-Igual que tu. -Contestó ella notoriamente enfadada.

El joven respondió con una leve risa, aunque a esta altura a Hina no le parecía ni adorable, ni conmovedora esa risa, y menos le parecía graciosa la situación.  
Dirigió una barrida con su keyblade directo a los tobillos del castaño, pero éste lo esquivó anticipándose y de un giro chocó su Rapier con el arma de Hina, para terminar dándole un impulso que la arrojo hacia atrás unos metros.

-¿Ese es todo tu potencial? -La provocó.

-No, -Ella sonrió con confianza, al ver el círculo luminoso que se extendía bajo los pies de su rival, y le impedía moverse. -Porque no necesito todo mi potencial para vencerte.

Se movió a gran velocidad en dirección a su oponente y le atinó un golpe seco en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder sosteniendo esa área, pero el chico no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de dar un poderoso contraataque con su espada,que tumbó a Hina con un rayo de luz roja.

-No importa lo que hagas, no vas a ganar. -Él frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de su mano corrió el flequillo que se había revelado y tapaba uno de sus ojos.

La maga y el espadachín forcejeaban con su armamento, manteniendo una distancia potencialmente cercana.

-Creí que habías dicho que no iba a poder acercarme a ti. -Él sonrió con malicia.

-Tienes razón, gracias por recordarmelo. -Una brillante luz emergió del bastón de la castaña, revelando un potente hechizo electro que estalló justo frente a ambos, dejando una gran nube de polvo que dificultaba la visión y no permitía a los espectadores presenciar la lucha de ellos dos.  
La intriga terminó en cuanto ambos salieron disparados de aquella cortina de polvo, Sephiroth presionando a Yuna a espadazos limpios, mientras la otra se esforzaba por defenderse.

-Fíjate bien, te puedes tropezar. -Sugirió él en forma de chiste, cuando con un solo pie barrió a la muchacha y esta se fue al suelo.

Ella le mostró una expresión iracunda, y otra vez la tierra comenzó a levantarse en columnas.

-Tu también fíjate bien. -Contestó con rencor en sus palabras.

Génesis no pudo evitar voltear a ver a qué se debía semejante catástrofe, pero comprobó que un momento de distracción puede costar bastante caro, cuando un impacto helado pegó en su estómago y lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano.

-Esta pelea es entre nosotros dos, ¿Tanto te preocupa Sephiroth? ¿Es que no confías en él? -La chica decidió ser quien provocara esta vez.

El joven reaccionó de forma hostil y lanzó una ráfaga de rayos casi como flechas. Hina apenas pudo esquivar algunas, al tacto eran como pinchazos ardientes. Provocar a Génesis era posiblemente la peor idea: No era cruel pero sí competitivo.  
Aprovechó la debilidad de la chica para tumbarla en el suelo de una barrida y colocó su espada cerca del cuello de Hina, situación que no se alargó demasiado pues una feroz bestia embistió a Génesis con la fuerza suficiente como para arrojarlo varios metros. El animal tenía forma de león, aunque de mucho mayor tamaño, sostenido sobre cuatro patas, y de un marrón oscuro, notandose que no tenía pelo más que en su melena como el fuego. Sus dientes afilados no eran nada en comparación a sus grandes y poderosas garras.

-¡Ifrit, tendrías que habértelo comido! -Gritó Yuna con enfado.

Génesis tosió varias veces y reunió la fuerza para levantarse después del impacto.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-¡Tu eres una cosa, él es un eón! -Volvió a gritar la chica.

La bestia rugió amenazadora y se preparó para atacar una vez más, pero se detuvo ante la aparición de una nueva figura frente a él.

-Ifrit, él es nuestro objetivo principal. -Señaló al peliplata frente al monstruo. -No dudes en comértelo si hace falta.

Sephiroth sonrió con malicia y esperó el movimiento de su rival.  
El eón avanzó hacia él de forma arrolladora, pero con un movimiento rápido logró esquivar y contraatacar al mismo tiempo, dejando a Ifrit fuera de combate en un solo golpe.  
Yuna hizo una mueca de dolor llevándose una mano al pecho, y después corrió hacia el monstruo que comenzaba a evaporarse.

-Ifrit... Gracias por ayudarme. -Dijo con algo de tristeza, pero no pudo evitar temer a la sombra que se extendía tras ella.

-No te distraigas. -Sonrió con sorna.

La chica volteó indefensa, no había posibilidad de huir Hina intentó acudir en su ayuda pero fue detenida por el castaño, provocando un forcejeo violento que finalmente él ganó, arrojando por los aires a su compañera. Se acercó fríamente y repitió la acción de hace un momento, colocando la espada cerca de su cuello y reclamando de ese modo la victoria.  
Los espectadores quedaron anonadados, cada uno de ellos, no se escuchaba ni el volído de una mosca, hasta que Jecht sonrió triunfal.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te dije? -Miró a Quistis. -Mis chicos son insuperables.

-No lo creo. -La rubia acomodó sus lentes redondeados. -Ellas han presentado notorias mejorías en sus habilidades, tanto físicas como mágicas. -Se cruzó de brazos en forma de reclamo. -Y eso es innegable, así que en cualquier momento podrían superarlos.

El profesor se rió para quitar veracidad a las palabras de la mujer, haciendo que ella prácticamente entrara en cólera.  
Génesis apartó su espada de inmediato y le ofreció la mano a Hina para ayudarla a levantarse. La peliroja estiró su mano pero apartó la del chico instantáneamente de forma grosera, y se levantó casi con lágrimas en los ojos: Que él la humillara de ese modo hace un rato y ahora viniera a ofrecer su mano como "buen amigo" le daba rabia.  
Yuna observó a su compañero tenderle la mano, sonrió gustosa y la tomó, pero ante el descuido del ojiverde la chica tiró con gran fuerza y él terminó en el suelo junto a ella, que reía de forma desmedida, e incluso algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos de tanta risa. Nada extrañó a Sephiroth, pues la castaña solía abrazarlo, tironear de sus brazos y ropa, tocar su cabello, y muchas cosas más, a pesar de todo lo que él decía intentando alejarla: Sería particularmente curioso que se enojara por perder una competencia, y no por todo lo anterior. El chico suspiró de forma notoria y negó con una leve sonrisa mientras ella seguía riéndose: A veces su risa era contagiosa.  
Quistis felicitó a sus alumnas, y recalcó lo mucho que habían mejorado. Todos los alumnos se retiraron de inmediato al oír la campana que indicaba el receso: La pelea había durado más de lo que pensaban.  
La peliroja se aventuró en busca de un lugar en donde poder estar tranquila y pensar con calma, afortunadamente la escuela era enorme. Prefería un lugar que no estuviera dentro del gigantesco parque, pues alguien podría verla de casualidad, así que optó por subir a la terraza de la escuela: Nunca antes había estado allí, la brisa corría libre y jugaba con sus cabellos. Se podía ver gran parte del patio allí, de modo que reconoció a varios compañeros divertirse, pero permaneció sentada y suspirando.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Reconoció una voz masculina que provenía de su lado.

Ella volteó la cara en señal de negación.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -Inquirió en un tono cortante.

-Te seguí. -Se sentó junto a ella, a pesar de su rechazo.

-¿¡Con qué derecho!? -Le dirigió una mirada amenazante en seguida, pero aquellos zafiros azules que la observaban hicieron que se calmara un poco.

-Solo quería disculparme contigo.

-No es suficiente. -Lloriqueó.

-Vamos, no llores, no era mi intención ofenderte...

Ella lo miró soltando lágrimas pero aún frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno... Sí, ya se que me he comportado algo... bueno...

-Como un idiota. -Miró hacia el suelo, todavía enfadada.

El suspiró y le tomó los hombros, forzándola a estar frente a frente.

-Escucha, se que soy demasiado competitivo, es un defecto, ¿De acuerdo? Todos tenemos defectos.

-Eso no te da derecho a... -Intentó terminar la frase, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba.

-Tu eres torpe y muy despistada, te olvidas todo y de nada te das cuenta, pero, ¿Sabes qué?

-¿¡Qué!? -Para esta instancia estaba más furiosa que antes: ¿Vino a disculparse o a echarle en cara sus defectos?

-Yo te quiero de ese modo, por eso somos amigos.

La chica se encogió, sus mejillas terminaron rojas y su lengua paralizada. Aún así, sentía una gran alegría, ¿Dijo que la quería? Sí, él dijo que la quería de ese modo, solo había que quitarle la parte en la que dijo que eran solo amigos, y ya tendría un motivo para festejar.

-Vine aquí a disculparme porque lo siento. -Continuó. -Así que estoy dispuesto a disculparme aunque tu no quieras mis disculpas -La miró fijamente. -Yo cometí el error, así que yo decido si me disculpo o no.

-¡Génesis! -Lo interrumpió, zafando del agarre del chico y volteando a ver a otra parte totalmente sonrojada: Él era demasiado obstinado, pero en el fondo a ella le agradaba eso.

-¿Qué? -Dijo ante la duda de haberla ofendido nuevamente.

-Esta bien, te perdono... -Volvió a hablar totalmente apenada. -Pero... con una condición.

-Dime. -Contestó sin poder ver aún el rostro de la chica, pues ella se negaba a mostrar la cara.

-"Pídele una cita, ¡Pídele una cita!" -Se dijo a sí misma, intentando darse ánimo. -Panqueques... -Terminó diciendo mientras volvía a mirarlo.

La expresión del chico le hizo notar lo fuera de lugar que, efectivamente, había estado esa petición.

-"¿¡Panqueques!? ¿¡Por qué rayos dije panqueques!? ¡Es que simplemente no puedo pedirle una cita! ¡Pero tampoco es para simplemente pedirle panqueques!" -Se autoregañó en sus pensamientos.

-Eh... ¿Acabas de decir panqueques? -Preguntó con temor de volver a ofenderla.

-Sí... Verás... Como tu papá tiene un restaurante yo... -Bajó la mirada bastante avergonzada, había querido decirle esto hace tiempo, pero este no era precisamente el momento en que quería decirlo. -La vez que comí las crepas estaban muy ricas, pero me quedé con ganas de probar los panqueques... -Lo miró de reojo.

-Entiendo. -Él sonrió.

-Te parece estúpido. -Afirmó y largó un suspiro.

-No. -Le puso una mano en el hombro. -Se lo mucho que te gustan las cosas dulces, así que puedes venir a comer al restaurante cuando quieras, a mi padre no le molestará si le digo que eres mi amiga.

-¡No, no puedo hacer acepta... -Se volteó fugazmente y se quedó omnuvilada por la cercanía que compartían sus rostros: Era igual que aquella vez en el Gold Saucer. -Yo...Tu... -Intentó continuar, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Tengo que disculparme de algún modo, así que no te puedes negar, tu misma lo pediste. -Sonrió sin siquiera alejarse un centímetro.

-Pero...Yo solo dije... dije panqueques.

Él se rió.

-Lo sé, tal vez sea una palabra mágica.

-¿En serio? -Contestó incrédula.

-¿Después de clases? -Sonrió.

-Pe-Pero... ¿No tienes que ir con Sephiroth, o algo así? -Volvió a sonrojarse, sus rostros ya no estaban tan cerca, pero aún así mantenían cierta cercanía que la ponía nerviosa.

-Sephiroth es mi amigo, no mi novia. -Aclaró arqueando una ceja. -Él también tiene cosas que hacer aparte de mi.

-Claro... Entiendo... -Pensó un momento para aclarar las ideas y después asintió sonriente. -Esta bien, después de clases.

Él acarició la cabeza de la chica de forma cariñosa y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ahora debo buscar a Yu. -Se sobresaltó. -Debo asegurarme de que no esté enojada con Sephiroth, ellos dos... -Fue interrumpida por la risa de Génesis. -¿Qué?

-Se nota que ni siquiera pusiste atención. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Yuna ha terminado jugandole una broma a Sephiroth y arrojándolo al suelo, se reía como una loca.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¡Sephiroth se ha portado muy descortés con ella!

-¿Alguna vez ha sido diferente entre ellos dos? -Sonrió.

-Tienes razón. -Aclaró su mente. -Así se llevan siempre, es por eso que Yuna no se ha enojado con él, supongo que se acostumbró a su carácter frío y distante.

En algún lugar del extenso jardín, el espadachín de pelo plateado estornudó tapándose la boca.

-Sephi, ¿Estas resfriado? -La chica se inclinó hacia adelante en la banca, para observar desde un costado la cara de su acompañante.

-No... Creo. -Respondió pacífico.

-Será mejor que te cuides, hace frío por las noches, deberías abrigarte bien antes de ir a ver a... -Se silenció como pocas veces.

Él le dirigió una mirada ilegible: No se sabía si le pedía que continuase, o que se callara.

-Bueno a... Esa persona que estas cuidando...

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mi. -Respondió casi con frialdad, reservándose el derecho a revelar cierta información.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Si algo te pasara, ¿Quién sería mi guardaespaldas? -Le sonrió.

-Angeal. -Intentó excusarse una vez más de la tarea que Yuna le asignaba a fuerzas.

-No es lo mismo. -Ella negó con la cabeza. -Angeal me cae bien, pero no se ve tan genial como tu. -Sonrió ante la mirada de curiosidad del chico. -Me veo mucho mejor si tengo un guardaespaldas alto, guapo, y tan enigmático como tu, Sephi.

Él suspiró una vez más, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que lidiar con esta niña todos los días?, ¿Y a qué se refería con enigmático? ¿Es que el simple hecho de no gritar tus intimidades a los cuatro vientos te volvía una persona enigmática?

-Yuna, -Llamó su atención enseguida. -¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿Aquí? -Dudó ella.

-¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí? -Aclaró mejor su pregunta.

-Ah... Es que yo... Quería pedirte perdón por haberte tirado frente a todo el mundo.

Agachó la cabeza algo apenada, pero comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos al no obtener respuesta alguna del espadachín, y no se atrevía a levantar el rostro.

-Y... Además, siempre te sigo. -Intentó reanimar la conversación, aunque ni siquiera sabía si Sephiroth seguía allí sentado.

-Tienes razón. -Anunció su presencia.

Un profundo silencio los invadió, únicamente interrumpido por el ruido de la brisa chocando contra los árboles, y agitando sus ramas.  
La campana de salida sonó a su hora debida, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de forma ordenada.

-Bien, ¿Listo para recompensarme por todo lo que me hiciste? -La peliroja sonrió con picardía.

Génesis suspiró.

-No lo digas de ese modo, no te he hecho algo tan grave, a mi todavía me duele el estómago de tus golpes.

Ella frunció el ceño y él le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo, panqueques gratis.

La chica sonrió una vez más al dar por cerrado el caso, y luego volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Yuni, Deberías pedirle algo a Sephiroth para recompensarte.

Sintió la mirada gélida y punzante de Sephiroth sobre ella, parecía que se la iba a comer en cualquier momento.

-Mmm -La castaña dudó. -En realidad yo no quiero nada, no creo que Sephi deba darme algo.

El peliplata se alivió por dentro al oír esa frase, y se dispuso a caminar.

-Sephi, ¿Puedo ir contigo? -Ella siguió sus pasos.

-No. -Respondió sin rodeos.

-Prometo quedarme callada.

-No te creo, no puedes hacer tal cosa -Él volteó a verla. -No me sigas.

-Por faaa -Lo persiguió suplicante.

Génesis negó con la cabeza mientras veía a aquellos dos alejarse.

-Un obstáculo que Sephiroth no puede superar. -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Yuni no es un obstáculo. -Hina rió. -Todos somos amigos.

Ambos se encaminaron en dirección al restaurante, compartiendo un silencio interrumpido por el sonido de sus pasos en el asfalto. Hina comenzaba a sentirse incómoda y a pensar en si estaba siendo aburrida, y por eso Génesis no hablaba.

-¿Te gusta trabajar en un restaurante? -Preguntó lo primero que vino a su mente, solo para iniciar una conversación.

Él se lo pensó un momento y luego contestó:

-Bueno, es una ventaja ser el hijo del dueño. -Sonrió. -Solo trabajo cuando me necesitan, además no tengo que trabajar tantas horas.

-A mi me gustaría vestir los uniformes, tu mamá hizo un gran trabajo con ellos. -Comentó con los ojos brillando de emoción al recordar al chico vistiendo de esa manera tan elegante.

Génesis rió.

-Seguro le gustaría oír eso.

El camino no se le hizo pesado, pues podía pasar horas pensando en el chico que caminaba junto a ella, o imaginando situaciones que probablemente no ocurrirían: Génesis iba a su lado, cada tanto hablando o respondiendo las preguntas que ella hacía. Al llegar a la puerta del restaurante, la miró con total asombro.

-¿Cerrado? -Se preguntó en voz alta, cosa que extrañó a Hina: ¿Siendo el hijo del dueño no conocía los horarios de trabajo?

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó ella, intentando aclarar sus dudas.

-Bueno... -Él lo pensó un momento. -No se supone que esté cerrado a esta hora, es el horario en el que más gente viene.

La peliroja se lo quedó viendo, pero volteó al notar que él lo hacía.  
Justo en dirección hacia donde estaban, se aproximaba una mujer: Hina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la mujer era alta, su cabello ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, castaño, y largo se movía al compás de su cuerpo perfectamente estilizado, parecía una modelo. Su cara era bastante angelical, con ojos aquamarina, igual a los de Génesis, y sus labios en un tono rosado que la hacía lucir aún más bonita. Venía cargando unas maletas que dejó instantáneamente en el suelo cuando abrazó al castaño, que reaccionó desconcertado.

-¡Génesis, cariño! -Exclamó sin dejar de apretujarlo.

-Ma...Mamá, ¿Qué sucede?

Hina los miró atentamente: Definitivamente Génesis había heredado muchas cosas de su madre.

-Hijo, -La mujer dejó el abrazo de lado y habló de frente. -A tu padre le ha surgido un viaje de negocios urgente.

-Por eso esta cerrado el restaurante. -Afirmó enseguida, mirando hacia la puerta que mostraba un cartel de "Cerrado".

-Sí. -Ella asintió.

-¿Y que hay de ti? -Interrogó enseguida.

La mujer frente a él lo miró descontenta y puso ambas manos a la cadera.

-Iré a visitar a tu tía en Banora, Génesis, ¿Cuántas veces lo has olvidado ya? -Lo regañó y el chico miró hacia otra parte.

-Ya recuerdo, regresas la próxima semana. -Dijo él, contentando a su madre.

-¡Exacto! -Asintió sonriente.

Hina prestó atención inmediatamente a la figura que se veía detrás de la madre de Génesis: Era un hombre alto, de piel blancuzca y ojos grises. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y largo hasta la nuca. Vestía muy elegante.  
Génesis simplemente se quedó observándolo, como si esperara algo de él.

-Hijo. -Lo tomó por los hombros. -Necesito que me hagas un favor. -Anunció ante la mirada confusa del chico.

-Dime...

-Estarás encargado del restaurante hasta que yo vuelva. -Frunció el entrecejo como seña de confianza.

-¿¡Qué!? No puedes dejarme a cargo de esto -Protestó él. -No puedo cumplir con todos los turnos.

-Génesis, ya eres todo un hombre. -Contraatacó recibiendo el apoyo de su esposa, que asentía en cada oración.

-Soy adolescente, de hecho... -Intentó excusarse, pero no consiguió nada.

-Los turnos no importan, solo lo mantendrás abierto cuatro horas, te estoy probando hijo. -Finalmente lo soltó.

-¿Justo ahora?

Su padre simplemente asintió.

-Cuento contigo Génesis, se que te las arreglarás. -Dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y se metía en el auto lujoso de color negro que lo esperaba.

Su madre sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana cariño, llámame -Dicho esto repitió la acción que hace un momento su esposo había mostrado.

Génesis se quedó quieto, como congelado un momento: El auto ya se había marchado, sus padres se habían ido dejándolo con la responsabilidad más grande que hasta el momento había tenido.  
Hina lo observó calmadamente, ¿Sus padres serían siempre así? Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, Génesis no había tenido tiempo ni de decirles "Ella es Hina, mi amiga de la escuela". Todo había pasado tan rápido.

-Emm... Yo... -Comenzó ella indecisa.

-No te preocupes. -Él reaccionó. -Tengo la llave, abriré el restaurante solo para ti hoy.

-No, no es por eso. -Agitó sus manos desesperada. -No tienes que hacerlo, creo que tienes muchos problemas ya...

-Eso no significa que no deba disculparme contigo, tengo que cumplir con mi palabra, además pocas veces tendrás la oportunidad de tener un restaurante para ti sola. -Sonrió.

¿Un restaurante para ella sola? Iba a estar totalmente sola con Génesis, ¿Entonces él haría los panqueques? Sería muy emocionante, le daba curiosidad por comprobar las habilidades del chico en la cocina. Prácticamente un minuto después, el rugir de su estómago hizo más urgente el comer algo rápido, más que cualquier otra cosa.


	13. Primer trabajo

**Bien, ha llegado el domingo de actualización :D Me alegra mucho que ustedes lean mi fic, de verdad no creí que tendría público alguno xD pero ver que lo leen y les gusta me da más ánimo para escribir :D**

Aniga JenCor: Muchas gracias! Sinceramente me gustaría estar en lugar de Hina xD aunque creo que en su lugar yo me desmayaría :P

Fandita-eromena: ¿Verdad que te dan ganas de ponerlos en su lugar? XD Pero bueno, se los puede perdonar por guapos xD Pero más adelante van a tener que hacerse cargo de sus burlas!

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 13: Primer trabajo.**

El siguiente día había sido bastante normal en la escuela, al tocar el receso, Hina se vió en busca de su alocada y poco discreta amiga Yuna, pero justo cuando deambulaba por los pasillos, alguien la detuvo agarrando su brazo.  
Volteó algo alterada, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando reconoció a Génesis.

-Perdona, Hina, pero es que te he estado persiguiendo todo el tiempo, incluso te llamé varias veces.

¿La estaba persiguiendo? No podía negar que le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-Ah, lo siento Génesis, es que estaba buscando a Yuni y... soy muy distraida. -Sonrió apenada.

-Lo sé. -El correspondió la sonrisa. -Necesito pedirte algo.

Ella agrandó la mirada y se dispuso a escuchar bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? -Interrogó para asegurarse de que no hubiera palabras sueltas.

-Los panqueques te quedaron muy ricos. -Ella sonrió con inocencia.

Él rió algo nervioso.

-Emm... Gracias Hina, pero no me refiero a eso...

-¿La pelea? Ya te he perdonado.

Génesis se la quedó viendo un momento, no sabiendo si explicarse.

-Ah, te refieres a lo de tus padres. -Ella sonrió victoriosa. -Te han dejado a cargo una gran responsabilidad.

-Exacto. -El asintió. -Justamente de eso quería hablarte... Me gustaría pedirte que me ayudes en el restaurante, como mesera, mi padre te pagará las horas de trabajo en cuanto vuelva de su viaje.

Ella dio un respingo: Realmente no se esperaba algo así, pero al instante una duda surgió en su mente.

-Pero, si ya hay personal en el restaurante. -Pestañeó varias veces esperando una respuesta

El chico negó algo preocupado.

-Mi padre les dio vacaciones... Cuando dice que me está probando, habla en serio...

La peliroja se asombró bastante: El padre de Génesis demostraba ser bastante estricto.

-Tu padre debe confiar mucho en ti, entonces. -Ella sonrió intentando animarlo. -Claro que te ayudaré.

Él suspiró.

-Gracias, Hina, pero si tienes cosas que hacer no dudes en decirmelo, solo abriremos cuatro horas, así que iremos después de clases, y en la tarde ya estarás libre.

-Está bien- Ella asintió. -Pero antes de salir, necesito hacer unas copias. -Juntó sus manos en forma de súplica. -Por favor.

El ojiazul asintió con amabilidad.

-Está bien, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites, yo te esperaré.

Ella sonrió con alegría: Esperaba tener un día normal, pero supuso que sería muy divertido intentar trabajar en un restaurante, aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si su torpeza y sus descuidos no interferirían notablemente con su rol de mesera. De cualquier modo, no podía decepcionarlo.  
Una vez que las clases hubieron terminado, la niña guardó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la tienda en donde fotocopiaban. Con todo listo, ambos se dirigieron al establecimiento, en donde otras cuatro caras conocidas esperaban en la puerta, con uniformes puestos incluso.

-¡Yuni! -La peliroja corrió hacia su amiga. -¿También vas a ayudar?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué no ves que aquí está Sephi? -Ella lo señaló orgullosa. -No sería lo mismo si está él, pero no estoy yo para discutir, por eso es que Génesis me pidió ayuda a mi también.

Hina rió nerviosa, no sabiendo de qué manera tomarse eso, y únicamente miró a Sephiroth, quien ni siquiera respondió la mirada, simplemente sostuvo la vista en su mejor amigo.

-No me gusta este uniforme. -Se quejó enseguida.

-Vamos -El castaño insistió. -No comiences a quejarte, Sephiroth, no tiene nada de malo ese uniforme, no puedes atender a las personas con ropa casual.

El peliplata suspiró resignado, se estaba agotando de tener que soportar que las personas lo arrastraran de aquí para allá: Pero Génesis era su mejor amigo, la situación era distinta.

-El rojo te queda muy bien, Sephiroth. -Hina rió.

-Conste que lo dijo ella, no yo. -Yuna advirtió antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo más.

La otra chica volvió a reír, pero algo le llamó potencialmente la atención.

-Angeal, ¿Estas viviendo en esta ciudad?

El pelinegro asintió.

-De hecho, voy a la misma escuela que ustedes, pero en otro salón. -Agregó.

-¡Pideles que te cambien a nuestro curso! ¡Si el cretino de Rufus pudo, tu también! -Demandó la castaña de brazos cruzados. -Así tendré dos guardaespaldas.

El chico le sonrió, recordando la loca idea de Yuna, de asignarles a él y a Sephiroth la tarea de protegerla.

-Shelke, ¿Verdad?

La peliroja le sonrió a la chica castaña de ojos claros que vestía el uniforme femenino del local: Dicho uniforme era bastante elegante, debajo había una camisa blanca de mangas largas, con botones negros y con el cuello cerrado por una cinta del mismo color. Encima se vestía el chaleco de color rojo, con el cuello debajo del pecho. En la parte inferior la falda corta de color negro, con unos zapatos delicados, taco aguja en rojo brillante.  
Ella dio un respingo al oír su nombre, y luego asintió.

-Génesis... -La otra chica interrumpió en un tono suplicante. -Los zapatos... ¿Me los puedo cambiar?

-Lo siento Yuna, son parte del uniforme, aunque no te gusten. -Sentenció el chico.

-De hecho son muy bonitos. -Miró hacia otra parte con desgana, confundiendo a los demás.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

La chica los miró nerviosa.

-No se caminar con tacones... me caigo...

-La verdad es que a mi tampoco se me da bien. -Hina observó con detenimiento los brillantes zapatos, le llamaban la atención por ser tan delicados y bonitos, además el rojo era su color.

El chico suspiró con cansancio.

-Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer. -Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el local y abría la puerta.

Las chicas suspiraron también, ante la idea de tener que caminar con esos tacones, más si llevaban cosas en las manos.

-No es tan difícil. -Shelke se acercó timidamente. -Una vez que estas un rato te acostumbras.

-No nos queda otra que intentarlo. -Yuna sonrió algo resignada.

El restaurante se veía tan lujoso como siempre, solo que las sillas no estaban acomodadas, ni las mesas tenían manteles puestos, pero fue cuestión de un momento para que los chicos pusieran todo en orden.

-Hina te ves linda con el uniforme. -La castaña sonrió.

-¿De verdad, Yu? -Ella se sonrojó un poco y habló bajito. -¿Crees... Que Génesis piense lo mismo?

La castaña se rió intentando disimular para que nadie más se percatara.

-Claro, todos lo piensan.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Génesis reunió al resto, al darse cuenta de que algunas personas estaban considerando entrar al local.

-Bien, Angeal te encargarás de la cocina, Yuna te ayudará, me quedaré en la registradora y los demás ocupense de las mesas.

Hina vio ingresar a los clientes bastante insegura, jamás había atendido a una persona, pensó rápidamente en que lo mejor sería tratarlos con la mayor amabilidad y poner su mejor sonrisa. Tomó valor y se acercó a una de las mesas, la clienta era una chica joven, aunque de apariencia muy refinada, fue muy educada y tranquila al pedir su orden, por lo que Hina descartó la idea de tener clientes quejumbrosos, aunque el reto mayor era llevar la bandeja con la orden desde la cocina hasta la mesa del cliente. Las primeras las llevó con ambas manos, bastante insegura, pero aparentando que todo estaba bien. Su primer intento de llevar la bandeja con una sola mano como una camarera normal, fue un completo fracaso, cuando tropezó al apenas salir de la cocina, aunque afortunadamente nada tocó el suelo.

-Ah...Sephiroth... Gracias por atrapar la bandeja. -Dijo al notar que el chico le había arrebatado la bandeja antes que nada. - ... Tu lo llevas bastante bien.

Observó con detenimiento al joven, que no parecía tener ningún error ni equivocarse en nada, era como si estuviese acostumbrado a trabajar de mesero, lo único que se le podía reclamar era la frialdad con la que trataba a los clientes, pero después de todo, así trataba él a todo el mundo.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Bueno, tu lo dices porque puedes usar zapatos normales. -Recriminó la peliroja, de brazos cruzados.

-Aún si usarás zapatos sin tacón seguirías siendo torpe, Hina.

Ella frunció el ceño de forma caprichosa y tomó la bandeja con ambas manos para llevarsela.

-Vaya, eres un odioso, te demostraré que lo que dices no es verdad.

-Hina. -Él hizo que la chica se detuviera al instante. -Esa orden que llevas no es la de tu cliente.

La niña volteó de inmediato absolutamente roja y no dijo ni una palabra, mientras cambiaba de bandeja y se llevaba la otra.  
Una vez entregada la orden, la chica se aseguró de no tener otros clientes sin atender, y al percatarse de que tenía un momento libre, decidió descansar en uno de los banquitos altos que se encontraban en fila en la barra.

-¿Qué sucede, Hina? -El castaño se encontraba cerca de ella y pudo ver su cara de preocupación.

-Bueno... es que Shelke y Sephiroth llevan esto mucho mejor que yo, que tengo que llevar las ordenes con ambas manos, y encima si me descuido me caigo y lo arruino todo. -Dijo en un suspiro.

El chico rió, atrayendo una mirada tajante por parte de la peliroja.

-Tranquila, no me estoy burlando. -Advirtió antes que nada. -Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, la primera vez que tuve que ser mesero también me daba miedo que se me cayeran las cosas y hacer el ridículo.

-¿Alguna vez te pasó?

-No, practicaba mucho en mi casa. -Sonrió. -Además no eres mesera, solo estas aquí para ayudarme, por eso no me importa si llevas las ordenes con una mano o con dos, de todas formas me ayudas.

-¿De verdad? -Ella lo miró con ojos centellantes.

-Sí, todos empezamos con nervios, debiste ver a Shelke, en sus primeros días se le caía todo, era un desastre, y ahora lo maneja bastante bien.

-Hermano... -Una voz femenina sacó a Génesis de su relato, Shelke lo observaba de forma entre tímida y furiosa.

-¿No te alegra servir de ejemplo para los demás?

La chica lo miró avergonzada y poco convencida, pero siguió con lo suyo.

-Eres un hermano muy pesado, Génesis. -La peliroja rió.

-¿De verdad?

-Ustedes dos son muy parecidos.

-No, yo heredé la belleza y la inteligencia, ella heredó... La timidez. -Sonrió arqueando una ceja.

-Decía que eran parecidos físicamente, pero, ¿Desde cuándo eres así de egocéntrico? -A ella casi le agarra un ataque de risa, aunque le parecía particularmente lindo ese aspecto tan tonto de Génesis.

-Siempre lo he sido.

-De acuerdo jefe, volveré al trabajo. -Ella hizo un saludo militar con una sonrisa y se dispuso a atender a nuevos clientes.

La tarde se estaba pasando rápido con tanta actividad por delante, todo era un ir y venir de personal, clientes, y platos con comida que luego regresaban por donde vinieron, solo que totalmente vacíos y listos para lavar. Hina hacía su mayor esfuerzo, era quien se destacaba, pues corría para todos lados apurada, siempre encontrando algo que hacer y aún nerviosa, a pesar de haber mejorado bastante en esas horas. Las concecuencias fueron claras cuando dieron las cuatro menos cuarto: La niña se dejó caer en la silla en la que había estado antes, dando un suspiro notorio.

-¿Estas cansada? -El castaño volvió a hablarle desde su puesto en la caja registradora.

-Cansada es poco... -Ella agachó la cabeza, como intentando dejarla descansar.

-Te estas esforzando demasiado, tómalo con calma, no quiero que esto te afecte. -Siguió diciendo el chico, sin mirarla.

Ella mantuvo la vista sobre él un momento, hasta oír su voz una vez más.

-Tomate un descanso, de todas formas no falta mucho para cerrar.

-¡Pero los clientes!

-Tu sector parece estar cubierto, creo que ya los has atendido a todos, salvo por la mesa 20. -Levantó la vista hacia dicha mesa, para encontrar un cliente que terminaba de leer la carta. -No te preocupes, lo resolveré.

Él sonrió ante la mirada curiosa de la peliroja, y después caminó unos pasos hasta dar con la ventanilla que conectaba con la cocina.

-Yuna, ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento?

La castaña se hizo presente rápidamente en la habitación, con el animo de siempre.

-¡Lo que usted diga señor Rhapsodos!

Génesis se aclaró la garganta, no sabiendo exactamente cómo responder a eso, pero finalmente tomó la palabra.

-Hina ha trabajado demasiado duro, esta muy cansada, ¿Crees poder atender la mesa 20 por ella?

-Claro, claro. -La niña dirigió la vista hacia la mesa indicada, y su expresión cambió notoriamente, llevandola a mirar nerviosa a otro sitio. -Dijiste... ¿La mesa 20?

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo?

-Eh... No puedo atender la mesa 20... -Dijo sin mirar al chico.

-Pero acabas de decir...

-¡No, no he dicho que podía! -Ella lo interrumpió nerviosa.

-Te oí decir que sí, Yu. -Hina intervino algo confundida.

-N-No es cierto. -Contestó aún más nerviosa.

-Yo también lo oí. -Angeal se hallaba apoyado en aquella ventanilla, observando calmadamente la situación.

La niña dio un respingo de inmediato.

-¿Tu no deberías estar cocinando?

-Todos ya tienen algo que comer, excepto la mesa 20, pero no cocinaré para el cliente hasta que me traigas la orden.

-¿¡P-Por qué yo!? He dicho que no puedo...

-¿Es por el cliente?

La voz fría del peliplata atravesó los oidos de los presentes, la chica enmudeció un momento, lo cual resultó bastante extraño para todos, aunque para Sephiroth resultó más bien un triunfo el hacer que ella cerrara la boca.

-Sephi, si tienes tiempo para suponer, también tienes tiempo de atender esa mesa. -Ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo berrinche.

-Solo estoy aquí para recoger una de las cuentas, verás, los que vinimos a ayudar no nos oponemos cuando nos piden algo.

-Sephiroth. -Génesis se cruzó de brazos y habló en tono demandante: Lo último que necesitaba era que se iniciara una discusión en medio del lugar.

-Esta bien, atenderé la estúpida mesa. -Ella soltó un evidente mal humor y se dispuso a cumplir la orden.

-¿Por qué Yuni se ha puesto así? -Hina la observó marchar con tristeza y preocupación.

-Bueno, el hecho de que Sephiroth le dijera algo hiriente influye. -Angeal arqueó una ceja acusando a su amigo antes de regresar a la cocina.

El peliplata no dio demasiada importancia al comentario, simplemente siguió con su tarea.  
Génesis suspiró.

-Lo siento Génesis. -La peliroja se sintió levemente culpable de la situación.

-No has hecho nada malo. -Él sonrió. -Pero me pregunto qué le sucede a ella.

Hina observó a Yuna parada frente a aquella mesa, no parecía estar hablando, aunque el cliente tampoco lo hacía, simplemente la observaba con una expresión seria. Era un chico, parecía unos años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello azulado y bastante oscuro, lacio y hasta la nuca, pero en punta hacia atrás, lo que a Hina le recordaba algo al peinado de Zack, solo que este chico lo traía aún más revuelto y el cabello le cubría la frente también. Sus ojos eran color azulado y vestía un uniforme elegante: Un saco ajustado y negro, adornado con unos broches dorados con la función de botones, y encima, una capa de color rojo que se anudaba justo en el pecho, con ayuda de un broche de oro, en las piernas, un pantalón de vestir blanco y zapatos negros.  
La peliroja se inclinó un poco en su silla al notar que ambos habían comenzado a hablar.

-Me figuro que es un conocido de Yuna. -Génesis comentó al notar el interés de la chica en aquellos dos.

-Sí, pero ¿Quién será?

-¿Es que debe ser algo interesante? -Aquella voz fría se hizo escuchar una vez más.

-¡Sí! -Hina se levantó de inmediato. -¿A ti no te interesa por qué Yuna reaccionó de esa manera?

-¿Por qué debería interesarme?

-Bueno, tal vez ese chico la persiga y la acose como Rufus, no deberías permitirlo.

-No me digas que tu también te crees ese cuento de que soy su guardaespaldas.

Ella volvió a sentarse y dio un suspiro.

-Me rindo, eres un témpano. -Dijo un segundo después.

Al cabo de un momento, la castaña regresaba con la orden escrita en un pequeño anotador, pero se metió en la cocina sin siquiera responder a las miradas de sus otros tres compañeros.

-Sephiroth, pídele disculpas, se ha puesto así por lo que le dijiste. -Génesis intentó solucionar el asunto, aún sabiendo que era inútil pedir algo así a su amigo: Lo conocía de sobra como para saber que no iba a disculparse, y menos con esa chica.

-Se ha puesto así por la presencia de ese sujeto. -Le dirigió la misma mirada de siempre a aquel cliente.

La peliroja había pasado un tiempo en silencio, pero ella misma lo rompió cuando chocó sus manos con una mirada de determinación.

-¡Lo tengo! -Dijo ella, captando la mirada de los otros dos. -Ese chico debe ser el amor inalcanzable de Yuni, seguro han estado enamorados desde la infancia, pero no pueden estar juntos porque sus familias se llevan mal unos con otros. -Declaró totalmente segura y con un brillo en la mirada.

-Hina, deja de ver tantas novelas baratas. -La castaña se cruzó de brazos detrás de ella, viéndola extrañada. -¿De dónde has sacado que yo puedo tener una historia como esa?

-Ah, Yu. -La peliroja se volteó menos emocionada que antes. -Entonces, explícate. -Sonrió retornando la emoción.

-Es solo mi hermano mayor. -Aclaró sin ningún entusiasmo.

-¿Tu hermano? -Génesis preguntó incrédulo: Aquellos dos no se parecían demasiado.

-Sí. -Dijo ella mirando a otra parte.

-Entonces... -Hina dudó. -¿Por qué no querías atender la mesa?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos con cara de berrinche, señal de que se negaba rotundamente a dar una explicación.

-Bueno. -Suspiró después de un rato. -Mira su uniforme. -Volteó a ver al chico, aún sentado en la mesa.

-Mmm, ¿Qué sucede con el uniforme? -La chica preguntó curiosa.

-Es el uniforme de Cornelia, ¿Verdad? -El castaño se apoyó en la barra para ver mejor.

-¿Cornelia? Creo que he oído de ese lugar.

-La universidad de Cornelia es la más prestigiosa, antes de entrar te someten a muchas pruebas y exámenes en donde debes destacar, solo los más aptos y los mejores pueden ingresar. -Génesis explicó, todavía observando al joven.

-Ya entiendo, los alumnos de allí deben tener todos el potencial de Sephiroth. -Se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativa.

-O aún mejores. -Contestó él, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa.

-Vaya... Pero, a todo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver el uniforme, Yuna?

-Mi hermano ha pasado las pruebas de admisión con honores, es un guerrero excepcional, y como te darás cuenta, yo no estoy a su nivel, ni creo llegar a estarlo.

-¿Por eso no lo quieres?

-Nunca dije que no lo quiero, es solo que él me presiona.

-¿Te presiona?

-Pretende que mi potencial sea igual al suyo, siempre esta por delante mío y a veces incluso me siento despreciada.

-Vaya... -La peliroja le dirigió la vista al chico. -Bueno... Parece algo frío...

-Yo también estoy siempre por delante de ti, y te he despreciado varias veces, ¿Por qué a mi no intentas evitarme? -El ojiverde se hizo notar, apoyado en una pared cercana, de brazos cruzados como de costumbre.

-Sephi, basta, no voy a dejarte en paz nunca, así que deja de intentarlo y de cuestionarme.

La castaña frunció el ceño y asintió conforme cuando oyó el suspiro del chico, Hina y Génesis se miraron con resignación.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que el restaurante quedará casi vacío, pues ya casi era hora de cerrar, aunque no era el horario al que los clientes estaban acostumbrados, pero el cartel en la puerta indicaba claramente que ya se estaba haciendo la hora de cierre.

-Yuna. -La voz del chico le puso los pelos de punta: Era fría y calmada, pero de alguna forma era ruda.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? Este lugar solo es apto para el personal. -Mintió ella.

El chico miró a su alrededor con la mirada gélida.

-Se que estas mintiendo. -Dijo haciendo que la castaña diera un respingo.

-Bueno... ¿Qué pasa? -Ella miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, he venido aquí porque... -Él desvío la mirada también por un instante.

-Sí, eso quería preguntarte, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu universidad esta muy lejos, no me creo que te hagas todo un viaje solo para comer en este lugar, digo, no es que insinúe que este restaurante sea malo, pero no creo que sea tan bueno como para viajar desde...

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar un momento? -Él la interrumpió incrédulo.

-Bueno... -Ella frunció el ceño.

-He venido de visita, Yuna, tengo un par de días libres.

-Oh, que bueno, el señor perfecto tiene días libres, ¿Te los regalaron por ser tu?

-Mira, lo siento Yuna.

-Porque no me sorprendería que... ¿Qué? -Interrogó agrandando la mirada.

-No nos hemos visto hace bastante, he estado pensando y creo que mi comportamiento no fue el correcto, soy tu hermano mayor después de todo.

La chica comenzó a dirigir la vista hacia cualquier otra parte, se la notaba bastante incómoda.

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo? Además, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía, solo vine a comer, iba de camino a casa.

-Ah, bueno, no te detengo, anda ve. -Exclamó ella, mientras las palabras se atoraban como piedras en su garganta.

-No seas tonta, te estoy diciendo que he venido a disculparme contigo.

-E-Eh, esta bien, entiendo, ¿Por qué aquí? Frente a la gente, espera a que salga. -La castaña arrugó su falda mirando al suelo.

-Escucha, yo creo que tu tienes tanto potencial como yo -Él le tomó fuertemente los hombros. -Solo que no lo has sacado todavía, tienes que entrenarte más, es por eso que te estuve exigiendo tanto todo este tiempo, pero no fue la forma correcta.

-Co-como digas, hermano -Ella tembló totalmente ruborizada y buscando con la vista algún sitio para esconderse.

-Tu encajarías en la universidad de Cornelia como yo lo hice.

-Me-Me gusta Dissidia, no te preocupes por mi. -Dijo aún toda roja y corriendo hacia la cocina.

El chico miró huír a su hermana y luego suspiró.

-Es tan extraña...

-Disculpa, pero, ¿Por qué Yuni salió corriendo? -La peliroja intervino, era imposible no escuchar la conversación, después de todo ellos estaban ahí.

-Supongo que le ha dado vergüenza, no se lo esperaba. -Él negó con la cabeza. -Yuna ha cambiado en los últimos dos años.

-¿Yuni no siempre ha sido así? -La chica parpadeó un par de veces.

-Antes era todo lo contrario, no hablaba demasiado con las personas, era demasiado reservada y tímida como para acercarse a otros por su cuenta, ahora es muy distinta, aunque sigue siendo tímida.

-¿Dices que antes no hablaba? -El peliplata levantó la vista. -Que gloriosa época.

-¡Sephiroth! -Hina exclamó enojada.

El chico de cabello azulado sonrió.

-Así que tu eres Sephiroth... -Comentó atrayendo la completa atención del ojiverde. -En la universidad se habla mucho de ti, el alumno estrella de Dissidia, se comenta que esa escuela le queda algo chica a tus habilidades.

-Eso deberíamos comprobarlo nosotros mismos. -Una voz gélida se escuchó en el ambiente.

Las miradas se posaron completamente en el dueño de aquella misteriosa voz: Era un chico, con el mismo uniforme que llevaba el hermano de Yuna. Era alto y su cabello azul francia, con un peinado notoriamente extraño, sus ojos eran de un celeste muy claro, y poseía unas marcas en la piel, que recorrían su rostro, como una especie de tatuaje.

-¿Seymour? -El chico con el mismo uniforme se sorprendió. -¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-He estado observándote, Sephiroth, quiero entender qué es exactamente lo que la gente admira de ti.

Los chicos miraban desconcertados, excepto por el peliplata, que escuchaba cada palabra con detenimiento y una mirada pacífica.

-Yo soy Seymour Guado. -Se adelantó con una mirada llena de confianza. -Y he venido aquí para comprobar si lo que dicen sobre ti es cierto.

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja: Nadie se había plantado ante él de ese modo anteriormente, se preguntaba si ese sujeto estaba bien de la cabeza, o solo pretendía hacerse el importante, después de todo, enfrentarse a él no le otorgaría a ese chico ningún reconocimiento ni gloria, en su opinión él era simplemente Sephiroth Crescent, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, y cómo lo calificaran las demás personas no le importaba demasiado.

-Me da igual a qué viniste, puedes irte ya. -Contestó con frialdad.

El otro simplemente sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo, el guerrero favorito de Dissidia no es más que un cobarde. -Negó sonriente. -Aunque para ser honesto, no esperaba menos de esa escuela mediocre.

El peliplata lo observó con rechazo: ¿Mediocre? Él no era mediocre, tampoco su escuela o sus compañeros, no importaba si no se llevaba con la mayoría, y prácticamente no hablaba con muchos de ellos, aún así este sujeto no tenía derecho de llamarlos mediocres sin conocerlos o siquiera haberse enfrentado a ellos como él lo hacía a menudo en las clases de Jecht.

-¿¡A quién estás llamando mediocre!? -Hina alzó la voz sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

La respuesta que recibió fue simplemente una mirada punzante: La peliroja sintió algo en el pecho, como si fuera un pinchazo, ya había tenido esa sensación anteriormente, en el patio de la escuela, y también en el Gold Saucer... ¿A caso no era la primera vez que ese tipo la observaba? Dijo que había estado observándo a Sephiroth, y ella pasaba tiempo con él y Génesis a menudo.

-De acuerdo. -Sephiroth cambió su posición, pero siguió con calma. -Si estas tan desesperado por probarnos lo patético que eres en el campo de batalla, adelante.

-Espera, Sephiroth, ¿De verdad vas a pelear? -Yuna se acercó lentamente.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga? -Él la observó expectante.

La chica lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Tienes razón, pateale el trasero a ese creído.

El ojiverde avanzó lentamente hacia la salida, no sin antes volver a cruzar una mirada despectiva con el chico de cabello extravagante.

-No creí que tu llegaras a conocer a Sephiroth. -El otro chico perteneciente a Cornelia habló. -Es una gran sorpresa.

-Sephi es mi guardaespaldas. -Ella sonrió.

El joven la miró unos segundos antes de dar un paso atrás, como alejandose de ella.

-¡No me trates como si fuera una rarita!

-Lo eres Yuna, eres una rarita. -Él miró hacia otra parte.

La peliroja no pudo evitar interrumpir con su risa la conversación.

-Disculpa, pero si eres el hermano de Yuni debería presentarme, yo soy Hina.

-Noctis. -Contestó él observándola. -Tu debes ser Génesis Rhapsodos.

El castaño lo miró curioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-También se habla sobre ti en los pasillos, pero en menor medida. -Sonrió.

-¿Ves por qué luego soy egocéntrico? -Le sonrió a la muchacha, quien rió.

-Dijo en menor medida. -Ella levantó el dedo índice contraatacando.

-Debemos seguir a esos dos. -Cambió el tema rotundamente.

-¿Me has cambiado el tema?

-¿Eh? ...Ah, lo siento, es solo que hablo en serio, debemos seguirlos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. -Yuna se aproximó.

-Me gustaría comprobar las habilidades de Sephiroth también. -Noctis miró hacia la salida, por donde había visto pasar a aquel chico.

-Angeal...

-Lo se, Me quedó con Shelke y cierro el local. -Contestó el pelinegro desde su ventana en la cocina.

-Admiro tu capacidad para saber lo que voy a decir. -El ojiazul volteó.

-¿Seguro?

-No, la verdad es que me da miedo. -Sonrió y negó incrédulo. -Pero te encargo todo.

Había posibilidades de alcanzar a aquellos dos si se daban algo de prisa, por lo que los cuatro salieron del lugar a toda velocidad: Era algo que valía la pena ver.


	14. Las ventajas de no ver

**Bieeen ya es domingo :D quiero contarles que personalmente me encantó este capítulo, y tal vez noten que es un poco más corto de los demás, pero viene con sorpresa incluida, así que no se lo pierdan :3 Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

Fandita-eromena: Tus reviews hacen mi fic más bonito xD Seymour es otro personaje que me cae mal! jaja xD más le vale que no se meta con Sephi o se arrepentirá! Y me imagino que Yuna esta esperando pacientemente el día en que él deje de actuar de esa manera xD Cualquier tipo de actitud que Génesis llega a tomar le quedaría bien... Creo que esta en su naturaleza :D y con respecto a Shelke, no nunca fue competencia para nadie xD de hecho ella esta felizmente noviando con el hermano de Sephiroth, sale en uno de los primeros capítulos ;3

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 14: Las ventajas de no ver.**

Se detuvieron justo frente a ambos, sorprendentemente aquel terreno estaba vacío, aunque después de todo era lo que hacía falta.  
El sujeto de pelo azul estaba parado frente a Sephiroth, su mirada era gélida, pero no era algo que al espadachín le afectara, la suya también lo era.

-Espero que me muestres todo tu potencial en esta batalla. -Sonrió con malicia.

-No creo que sea necesario. -El otro respondió, sujetando a Masamune con la mano izquierda.

-Hmp, que presumido. -Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras hacía aparecer un largo bastón de oro. -No creo que lleve mucho tiempo.

-Yo tampoco. -Sephiroth lo provocó nuevamente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Noctis, ¿Qué hay de ese sujeto? -Yuna se dirigió a su hermano.

-No lo conozco demasiado, se que su fuerte es la magia, obsérvalo bien, tal vez puedas aprender un par de cosas.

-¿De ese ridículo? No gracias.

-Sephiroth no lo dejará ni comenzar. -Hina intervino, aún furiosa por el comentario de aquel chico acerca de la escuela donde ella asistía.

-No deberían estar tan confiadas. -Noctis llamó su atención. -Puede que Sephiroth sea muy fuerte en Dissidia, pero Seymour es un alumno de Cornelia.

-Génesis, ¿Tu qué opinas? -La joven peliroja apretó los puños observándo a su compañero, y buscando apoyo.

El castaño seguía con la vista al frente, sin dar señales de haber recibido el mensaje, pero volteo después de un momento.

-Sephiroth podría estar a la altura de un estudiante de Cornelia, quizá. -Dijo mirando más a Noctis que a ningún otro.

El mago adoptó su pose, mientras tenía preparados sus hechizos más poderosos, no había lugar para la compasión en sus batallas, menos tratándose de un rival como el que tenía frente a él: Estaba dispuesto a destruír a Sephiroth a toda costa, un estudiante ordinario de aquella escuela no iba a superarlo.  
Comenzó rajando la tierra con una serie de electros bastante potentes, intentando dar a entender a su contrincante que esto no era un simple juego. Sephiroth los esquivó velozmente, ciertamente él tampoco estaba jugando.  
No le fue muy complicado acercarse a Seymour, pero al intentar atinarle el primer golpe, una fuerza poderosa lo arrojó varios metros atrás.

-Tiene que ser una coraza muy fuerte como para repelerlo. -Yuna se asombró. -Cuando yo luché contra Sephiroth ni siquiera me molesté en hacer un hechizo de coraza, sabía que lo rompería incluso con una mano atada a la espalda.

-Eso es obvio. -Su hermano la miró desde arriba. -Tu no puedes estar a su altura.

-¡No comiences a molestarme Noctis! -Frunció el ceño y él rió.

Sephiroth solía usar su espada más que otra cosa cuando se trataba de una batalla, pero no significaba que no fuera bueno utilizando la magia. Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo que provocó que una onda gélida avanzara de forma arrolladora hacia Seymour, sin embargo el mago, posiblemente más frío que el hechizo del espadachín, lo desvió de su curso, dirigiéndolo a una persona en particular. El peliplata logró percatarse de tan despreciable acción pero en ese momento no lograría ser lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear el ataque, afortunadamente Génesis logró quitar a la chica del camino que transitaba el veloz hechizo que terminó estrellándose contra un árbol.

-Eso... ¿Eso fue intencional? -Hina preguntó incrédula en los brazos de su amigo.

Notó en Génesis una mirada tajante que se clavaba en el mago de ojos claros, pocas veces podía presenciar aquella actitud en él, esa mirada indicaba furia más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Noctis preguntó igual de incrédulo.

-¿¡Cuál es el problema de ese tipo!? -Yuna dio un pisotón apretando los puños.

Sephiroth volvió a concentrarse en su rival, después de corroborar que todo estaba bien, pero su mirada se tornó más oscura.

-Intentas distraerme dañando a un inocente, ¿Y me decías que yo era el cobarde?

Su contrincante no hizo más que mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a ponerse en pose de pelea.

-Aquí no hay reglas, de modo que me voy a emplear a fondo, voy a usar cualquier táctica que me parezca conveniente.

Sephiroth apretó los puños y lo miró fijamente, cada una de las palabras de ese sujeto parecían ser un veneno, francamente prefería estar perdido en el más sofocante desierto antes que pasar una semana con ese tipo.  
El mago atacó esta vez con un hechizo aero, pero Sephiroth lo bloqueó con su espada, como si lo cortara, su cabello largo se levantó con el viento y más tarde volvió a su espalda.

-Eres un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba, sinceramente creí que las personas te idolatraban solo porque te tenían miedo, por ser el hijo de Hojo.

Sonrió con sorna, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna por parte del otro chico.

-Esto es sumamente aburrido. -El peliplata finalmente contestó con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, lo haré más entretenido. -El peliazul sonrió, pero por algún motivo sus sonrisas siempre estaban llenas de oscuridad y nunca de buenas intenciones.

Agitó su bastón y una nube negra rodeó el campo, el ambiente se tornó demasiado pesado, la respiración se dificultaba bastante e incluso sostener el cuerpo costaba: La falta de aire nublaba la vista, era complicado seguir de pie, puesto que los brazos se sentían como un montón de ladrillos que te obligaban a inclinarte.

-¿Qué...es esto? -Hina se arrodilló por no poder soportar el pesar de su propio cuerpo.

-Es un hechizo de Gravedad. -La castaña respondió esforzándose. -Es muy poderoso...

-Es insoportable.

No había palabras más justas que lo describieran. Sephiroth se inclinó un poco por el peso que tenía encima, sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier instante y el no poder ver correctamente lo hacía dudar de dónde estaba Seymour en realidad. Un segundo después distinguió una luz brillante que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, era imposible esquivar algo en aquel estado, por lo que el Electro le dio directamente, arrastrándolo varios metros hacia atrás.  
Abrió los ojos en estado de alerta, su cuerpo todavía sentía el calor del rayo y sus brazos temblaban levemente, estaba en el suelo pero pudo levantarse enseguida, pues moverse era fácil nuevamente.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Así de entretenido, o más? -rió gozando la situación.

-Deja de comportarte como un cobarde, esto es entre tu y yo, deja de involucrarlos. -Dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes.

El otro respondió con su sonrisa habitual.

-No es mi culpa que estén aquí, tu eres el que necesita a un montón de niños patéticos que te cuiden.

-¡Sephiroth! ¿¡Vas a patearle el trasero o no!?

El aludido volteó con sorpresa, esperando que fuera una reacción de Yuna, pero la voz indicaba claramente que era Hina quien gritaba, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

-¡Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo!

La niña encontró una mirada algo oscura en el espadachín, claramente Sephiroth no era como Génesis, sus personalidades eran muy distintas, y aunque lo dicho no parecía haberle molestado demasiado, su mirada era intimidadora a veces. Hina prestó poca atención a la mirada, o a lo que él quería decir con ella, solo mantenía la vista con el ceño fruncido, expresando la furia que le daba la sola presencia de aquel sujeto.

-Que interesante. -Seymour volteó a verla frío y calculador. -Quizá después de liquidar a este siga con los demás.

El mago reaccionó pero en un segundo, su cuerpo encontró el impacto de una feroz correntada que lo lanzó lejos y lo estampó contra el suelo, levantando gran cantidad de polvo que manchó bastante su uniforme. Sephiroth se aproximó a gran velocidad con espada en mano y dispuesto a atinar un poderoso golpe que podía acabar con la batalla, pero en el momento en que Seymour levantó su bastón desde el suelo, la coraza detuvo al peliplata que intentaba forzar la rotura de la misma.  
Seymour estaba acorralado, no podía hacer demasiado con Sephiroth casi encima, y no faltaba mucho para que la coraza se rompiera por la fuerza que el otro chico aplicaba, pero su frialdad le impedía mostrar desesperación o temor.  
La barrera colapsó rompiéndose en varios pedazos brillantes que se desvanecieron en el aire, el mago se preparó para defenderse con un hechizo Piro, pero Sephiroth se adelantó atacando con hielo y el impacto arrojó a Seymour nuevamente. El peliazul se levantó con ojos casi tan fríos como ahora estaba la parte de adelante de su uniforme: La escarcha caía como pequeños pedazos de cristal y se disolvía en el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las calles se empezaran a transitar, aquel lugar era cercano a una escuela primaria, por lo que gran cantidad de niños correteaban aquí y allá: Sephiroth miró a su alrededor para comprobarlo, y Seymour sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle a un inocente niñito que pase por aquí mientras luchamos?

El otro respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Es increíble lo débil que eres por dentro, Sephiroth.

Él quitó la vista de su oponente por un segundo, pero luego la devolvió: ¿Débil? Eso le recordó a palabras de su padre, diciéndole más de una vez que en la vida preocuparte por los demás te suele llevar a la ruina, que uno debe interactuar con las personas pero nunca de forma tan cercana como para tomarles un afecto capaz de hacer que te desvíes de tu objetivo. Sin embargo, dudaba que existiera alguien incapaz de preocuparse por otra persona en el mundo entero, incluso su padre, que casi no salía del hospital por quedarse velando por su esposa, a pesar de todo lo que decía usualmente acerca de fijarse solo en uno mismo.  
Parecía estar realmente hundido en aquel pensamiento, cuando se percató de que una bola de fuego se aproximaba hacia él, pero fue instantáneamente bloqueada por una barrera y se evaporó por completo.

-¿Qué? ... -Seymour frunció el ceño. -Niña entrometida. -Dijo mirando con desprecio a Yuna.

Sephiroth volteó confundido, pero entendió todo al notar que la castaña tenía su bastón en la mano: Había usado un hechizo de barrera en él para bloquear las magias de Seymour.

-¡No te quejes como una niñita! -La chica frunció el entrecejo. -¡Tu le lanzaste un hechizo a Hina, así que nosotros también podemos meternos en esto!

-No necesito que te metas. -Sephiroth sonó pacífico. -Puedo encargarme solo.

-Entonces no te distraigas. -Ella lo regañó.

Las personas comenzaban a colmar las calles, niños que salían de la escuela, o gente regresando a casa del trabajo. Sephiroth no dudaba que Seymour usaría a cualquiera de esas personas para sacar ventaja en la batalla, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones, lo único seguro era que debía acabar cuanto antes.  
Hina apretó los puños con rudeza y frunció el entrecejo furiosa.

-Este tipo es despreciable, yo misma lo pondré en su lugar. -Dijo dando un paso adelante.

-No interrumpas, insecto. -El mago habló con voz altanera y despectiva.

Con simplemente levantar la mano lanzó un proyectil poco visible hacia la chica, que en menos de un segundo tenía los ojos cubiertos con una especie de tinta negra.

-¿Qué...qué es esto? ¡No veo! -Dijo desesperadamente mientras se arrodillaba y se frotaba los ojos.

-Es un hechizo ceguera. -Génesis se arrodilló a observarla bien. -Tranquila Hina, estarás bien.

-Yo... estoy... ¡Estoy ciega! ¿¡Cómo puedo estar bien!?

Sephiroth se dispuso a acabar con la batalla en ese instante, no importaba si debía atacarlo violentamente, este sujeto había perdido completamente los estribos.

-Con respecto a ti, no estoy seguro de poder terminar esto como es debido. -Sonrió ante el furioso espadachín.

El peliplata se abalanzó hacia él sin darle importancia a sus palabras, pero el muchacho de ojos claros se defendió lanzando numerosas ráfagas de viento como cuchillas. Sephiroth logró esquivar la mayoría, pero una de ellas le dio en el brazo y lo obligó a detenerse: El dolor era punzante como el de una cuchillada, se sostuvo el brazo mientras veía estacionar cerca de allí un auto de color negro con vidrios polarizados para que nada pudiera verse dentro.

-Como he dicho, no puedo terminar esto como debería. -Dijo arrogante mientras se volteaba. -Honestamente pensé que sería cuestión de minutos, pero ha tomado más de lo que pensaba y tengo asuntos importantes que resolver. -Comenzó a caminar en dirección al coche oscuro. -Me retiro, por ahora.

Una vez subido al auto, éste arrancó y lo vieron desaparecer entre las calles.  
Sephiroth seguía sosteniendo la herida, el dolor era muy molesto, y comenzó a sentir algo húmedo deslizarse por su brazo: Estaba sangrando.

-¿Estas bien? -Génesis se aproximó con los demás.

-Sí, es solo un corte, no hay problema. -Dijo cuando instantáneamente posó su vista en Hina.

-Hina, tranquila -Génesis comenzó. -Ven conmigo, conseguiré algo para anular ese efecto que Seymour te puso.

-¿Dónde estas? ¡No puedo ver nada! -La niña se desesperó, y luego enmudeció al sentír como él tomaba su mano.

-Solo sígueme, no tardaremos nada. -Dijo guíandola ante la mirada de los otros tres.

-Vaya, a Hina no le fue tan mal después de todo. -Yuna se cruzó de brazos una vez que los dos se habían ido.

-Esta ciega. -Noctis alzó una ceja.

-Y acompañada por Génesis. -Ella sonrió.

-Creo que voy entendiendo... -Noctis volteó a otra parte. -Pero aún así esta ciega.

-¡Génesis encontrará la cura! -Dijo animada y totalmente segura.

Una brisa acogedora los rodeó: Estaba atardeciendo.

-Noctis, ¿Te vas? -La niña puso las manos sobre su falda.

-Lo siento Yuna, pero tengo que irme. -Detuvo su paso. -Pero nos veremos pronto. -Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza. -Por cierto, Sephiroth, deberías considerar Cornelia como una posibilidad.

El joven siguió su camino y Yuna pestañeó varias veces, volteó y encontró allí al espadachín, raramente se había olvidado de él.

-Oh, Sephi, no me abandonarás para ir a Cornelia, ¿Verdad? -Ella sonrió.

Él no contestó siguió sosteniendo su brazo, lo que provocó la mirada curiosa de la chica.

-¡Que horror, que horror! ¡Estas sangrando! -Ella se tapó los ojos desesperadamente.

-Sí. -Respondió pacífico y sin entender.

-Lo siento, es que la sangre me da mucha impresión, me he desmayado muchas veces por eso.

-No me sorprende, siempre fuiste y serás cobarde, Yuna.

Ella tomó todas las precauciones antes de destaparse lentamente los ojos.

-Creo que puedo hacer que deje de sangrar. -Dijo mostrando su bastón e invocando un aura curativa.

Era una sensación cálida y acogedora, pronto el dolor se redujo a nada.

-Yuna...

-Dime. -Ella sonrió curiosa guardando su bastón.

-Tu... ¿Crees que preocuparte por los demás te vuelve débil? -Dijo soltando finalmente su brazo.

No estaba seguro de querer su opinión, pues normalmente intentaba evitar las conversaciones con Yuna, pero era la única que estaba ahí.

-Mmm -Ella dudó un momento. -Es extraño que me hagas esta pregunta.

El chico no contestó nada.

-No, no lo creo. -La niña jugueteó con sus dedos y luego le sonrió. -Definitivamente es todo lo contrario.

-¿Lo contrario? -Él la miró con curiosidad.

-Preocuparte por alguien es algo bueno, es señal de que quieres a esa persona, y por eso no quieres que le pase nada.

Sephiroth volvió a quedarse callado: Lo que ella decía era bastante obvio, no era necesario opinar al respecto, pero bien sabía que Yuna se la pasaba hablando demás.

-Y creo que cuando alguien se preocupa por otra persona, entonces sacará fuerzas de donde no tiene para lograr lo que quiere.

-¿Eso crees?

-Cuando alguien te importa mucho, haces lo que sea para asegurar su bienestar, al menos yo lo veo así -Juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho y sonrió triunfante. -¡Jamás había hecho una barrera tan fuerte, que fuera capaz de repeler el hechizo de un alumno de una universidad tan prestigiosa! -Rió.

Él pestañeó varias veces, observando su alegría.

-Entiendo. -No dijo nada más.

-Sephiroth...

Él la miró, la expresión de Yuna había cambiado, ahora tenía un deje de tristeza, y hasta era compasiva.

-Se que no eres el tipo de chico que le gusta que le den consejos, o que se metan en su vida... -Le quitó la vista de encima.

-Ve al grano. -Sabía que si dejaba hablar demasiado a la niña, volvería a su casa a media noche.

-Es solo que... Deberías dejar de intentar ser lo que los demás quieren que seas, quiero decir, eres un adolescente como cualquier otro, sin importar de donde vengas o quiénes sean tu familia. -Hizo una pausa corta y tomó aire. -No deberías privarte de cosas o fijarte demasiado en qué hacer, o qué sentir, o en ocultar lo que te pasa... No es justo que tengas una carga tan pesada.

El espadachín la observó atentamente, sus labios se abrieron en señal de que iba a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien, no necesitas decirme nada, me imagino que me dirás como siempre que no me entrometa, que te deje tranquilo, o algo así. -Lo miró fijamente. -Solo lo digo porque quiero que sepas que hay personas que nos preocupamos por ti. -Le quitó la vista enseguida. -Pero no necesitas darme una respuesta...

Él enmudeció, pero siguió viéndola atentamente, hasta que ella se volteó.

-Me voy a casa, nos veremos mañana.

El peliplata se vio totalmente confuso con la situación: Era la primera vez que Yuna se marchaba de esa manera, su semblante no era el mismo, y tampoco su forma de hablar. Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad alguna de decir algo.

-Génesis, ¿Adónde vamos? -Hina preguntó al no tener idea de qué lugares estaba recorriendo.

-¿No recuerdas lo que nos enseñó Exdeath acerca del colirio?

-¡Ah, el colirio! -Ella sonrió. -Es cierto, el colirio puede curar los efectos del hechizo ceguera... Pero, ¿Conseguiremos los ingredientes para hacer uno por aquí?

-Claro que no. -Él sonrió. -Compraremos uno.

-Entiendo...

Puede que llevara la conversación normalmente, pero en su mente ella se sentía en las nubes: Podía establecer ese contacto con Génesis y se justificaba totalmente, su mano se sentía tan cálida y segura. El no poder verlo la hacía concentrarse más en sentirlo, se dio cuenta de que el chico traía puestos los guantes del uniforme, pues la tela se sentía suave en sus manos, aunque eso la disgustó un poco, hubiera preferido sentir su piel sin los guantes.

-Aquí es. -Oyó decir al chico.

-Te espero. -Dijo ella sonriendo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, señal de que Génesis había entrado, no podía esperar para poder ver, aunque era curioso como los sonidos se habían hecho más fuertes desde que perdió la vista: Era como si sus oídos se hubieran agudizado.  
Pasó un momento antes de que volviera a escuchar la puerta, sonrió ante la idea de que el castaño estaba de vuelta con el dichoso colirio, pero notó que una mano tocó su mejilla suavemente, dicha mano no estaba vestida por ningún guante. Pudo oír una respiración de cerca y sintió a alguien aproximarse, se exaltó cuando percibió el calor de otros labios posarse sobre los suyos, apenas rozándolos con suavidad. Sus mejillas ardieron y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, por un momento intentó deducir quién era esa persona, pues su presencia se le hacía demasiado familiar, ¿Génesis? ¿O era otra persona?  
Aquello no duró mas de tres segundos, pero para ella había sido una eternidad, una brisa la invadió, posiblemente la había provocado la ausencia de aquella persona.

-Hina. -La voz de Génesis sonó una vez más, haciendo que ella diera un respingo.

-Gén...Génesis... -Exclamó con dificultad y sonrojada.

-Conseguí el colirio. -Dijo él acercandose.

-Tu... Tu me... me be... -Balbuseó.

-¿Que yo qué?

-¡Si tu me lo pondrás! ...eso... es que... no veo. -Intentó zafar de la situación: Si Génesis había sido el autor de aquel beso, imaginaba que iba a decírselo en algún momento, tal vez cuando ella recuperara la vista.

-Claro, yo lo haré.

Sintió el líquido fluír por su rostro, las gotas entraron en sus ojos, ardían.

-¡Arden! -Gritó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tranquila, se pasará rápido. -Él le tomó los hombros y la apoyó tranquilamente contra la pared para que dejara de moverse.

El colirio comenzó a hacer efecto cuando la niña distinguió frente a sus ojos aquel destello azul proveniente de los ojos del chico, una vez más un acercamiento incómodo, aunque era innegable que le gustaban: Sentía sus fuertes manos posadas sobre sus hombros sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, como conectandose. No había momento más perfecto que ese: La niña apretó con fuerza los puños y se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios del chico, él no pareció resistirse en ningún momento, pero Hina cerró los ojos antes de poder ver su cara. El calor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas que enrojecieron, sintió un leve temblor en sus manos, aún no asimilaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero había sido guiada por un impulso y ya no podía cambiar lo que estaba pasando. Sus labios eran tan suaves, todavía más de lo que imaginaba, se sentía demasiado bien ahora como para lamentarse, era como estar en otro mundo, pero a pesar del calor sintió que ese beso estaba siendo demasiado frío, o tal vez rígido. Con temor y aún temblando de los nervios, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven, que pudo sentir claramente aquel temblor y el nerviosismo de la chica, pues además de sus brazos, los labios de ella también estaban temblorosos. Él quitó las manos de los hombros de la chica y las guió hasta su cintura, aunque ella no se sintió más tranquila con eso, estaba realmente nerviosa, pero no quería permitir que eso lo arruinara todo.  
Segundos después, se vieron en la obligación de tomar algo de distancia. Hina tomó el momento para observar esos bellos ojos de cerca, aún aferrada a él, pero un pensamiento invadía su mente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo: Génesis no la había besado antes...


	15. Operación Cupido

**Miiiiiiiiiiiiil disculpas que se me atrasó el domingo de actualización, pero tuve un día ocupado _ siento haberlos hecho esperar.**

Pao-Chan: Agradezco enormemente tus comentarios en todos los capítulos me llenaron de alegría :D me dio mucho gusto que retomaras el fic! y espero que te siga gustando tanto como ahora! Y el beso de Hina y Génesis fue muy tierno, lo se :D

Fandita-eromena: Seymour me cae muuuuuy maaaal! xD El beso con Génesis marca un antes y un después en su vida jaja xD Y Sephiroth, supongo que se merece que Yuna lo tenga intrigado un rato, ella no puede simplemente perseguirlo todo el día y él solo despreciarla! Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando :D

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 15: Operación Cupido.**

La noche se hizo extraordinariamente larga para ella, pues no había podido pegar un ojo, los acontecimientos del día la tenían loca, no podía concentrarse en dormir con todo lo que había pasado.  
El despertador resonó en la habitación pesadamente, abrió sus ojos y notó que solo había dormido media hora. Volvió a cerrarlos con la esperanza de descansar esta vez, pero oyó la voz de su madre entrando a la habitación, ella decía algo que Hina no llegaba a comprender, era como si las palabras resbalaran antes de llegar a sus oidos.

-Vamos, levántate. -Logró escuchar después de un rato.

Simplemente frunció el ceño para ignorar aquello, pero la voz se hacía más tediosa.

-Hija, si no te levantas no llegarás a la escuela.

-¿Qué escuela? ...¿Cuál? -Balbuseó y su madre resopló con enojo.

-Vamos, arriba. -Dijo mientras la destapaba y obligaba a levantarse.

Hina se paró y se dirigió hacia el baño con dificultad, se miró al espejo, su cabello era un desastre y las ojeras no la hacían lucir muy bien. No le dio importancia alguna a la apariencia, el sueño no la dejaba, y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-Rápido, toma tu desayuno, llegas tarde. -Su madre dijo dejando el plato sobre la mesa.

Ella pestañeó varias veces intentando asimilar la situación, finalmente se sentó y comió obedeciendo a su madre.

-Bueno, si te apresuras no llegarás tarde hija, vamos, ¿Qué te has quedado haciendo anoche?

La peliroja balbuseó algo que ni ella pudo entender y tomó su mochila para salir.  
Afortunadamente, la escuela no estaba tan lejos de su casa, y nadie sabe cómo logró llegar, pero lo hizo y se sentó en su lugar, para dormirse en un segundo.  
Sintió que su brazo se movía y el calor de una mano sobre el, de modo que abrió los ojos y distinguió un destello verde antes que nada, más tarde terminó de asimilar la melena plateada y la tez pálida del chico al que estaba viendo.

-Ah, Sephiroth. -Dijo con dificultad para hablar. -¿Qué haces en mi casa? No recuerdo haberte invitado, no deberías meterte a las casas agenas sin permiso. -Rió tontamente. -Pero no sabía que te había dado mi dirección.

Él no contestó más que con la mirada de siempre, no pareciendo inmutarse, mientras que detrás de él, Yuna y Génesis la observaban curiosamente desde sus asientos.

-Mira, todos estan aquí... -Saludó con la mano a los otros dos. -Hola Gén, te ves muy guapo hoy. -Sonrió y el muchacho miró a su amiga castaña quien solo se encogió de hombros demostrando no saber qué pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -Distinguió la voz de Kuja detrás de ella y volteó atontada.

-Kuja, bienvenido, ¿Es que organizaron una fiesta aquí? Hola Kefka. -Volvió a saludar con la mano.

El arlequín se estaba muriendo de la risa, como de costumbre, mientras que el peliazul la observaba desconcertado.

-Estamos en la escuela... -Dijo con incredulidad.

Ella dio un respingo, cuando todas las cosas que había dicho golpearon su mente.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué-qué dije? ¿Qué sucedió? -Miró desesperada hacia todas partes, volviendo a encontrar las mismas miradas.

-Hina, ¿Consumiste algo antes de venir? -Yuna se colocó a su lado.

-Desayuné...

-Me refiero a si tomaste algún estupefaciente.

Sephiroth la miró con desaprobación.

-Tal vez simplemente se esta juntando demasiado contigo. -Agregó.

-No estoy segura, yo no suelo confundir los lugares en donde estoy. -Dijo inclinandose y poniendo el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior.

-Yo estoy bien... no no tengo...no tengo sueño. -Dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-¿Y piensas hacer así el examen de hoy? -Inquirió Kuja.

Un recuerdo fugáz transitó su mente: Hoy tenía examen en la clase de Exdeath.  
Vio entrar al profesor, pero el estado en el que se encontraba no la dejaba sentir preocupación por su situación y simplemente lo miró sonriente ante la confusión de varios compañeros. Sus ojos se cerraban como persianas, como si tuviera el peso del mundo en sus párpados, el ambiente se tornaba borroso y logró divisar una hoja de papel escrita en su pupitre, por supuesto no podía leer lo que decía. Segundos después, un golpecito en la cabeza la trajo a la realidad, levantó la cabeza y notó a Exdeath dejando la hoja en su pupitre: Era el examen.

-Sunhearts, le recomiendo que no se duerma. -Dijo con voz dura.

Ella no respondió y mantuvo la vista encima de la hoja, casi ni podía leer lo que decía.  
Despertó con el sonar de los pasos de sus compañeros, varios ya habían salido del salón, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia los lados.

-¿Qué pasó? -Dijo ya un poco más despierta.

-Hina, ¿Estas bien? -Oyó la voz de Terra.

-Terra... Sí, solo que no he dormido y... bueno, me dormí...

-Es una pena. -Dijo la rubia con cara de preocupación.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió desde que llegué. -Sacudió la cabeza. -¿Y Yuni?

-Esta con los chicos. -Sonrió. -Creo que estan afuera.

La peliroja se puso de pie y marchó hacia la salida, recorrió el pasillo en dirección al patio pero la presencia de Génesis la detuvo: Estaba solo, apoyado contra la pared, viéndola, y de pronto le sonrió.

-Espero que estes mejor.

-¿Mejor? -Ella pestañeó varias veces. -¿Mejor de qué?

Él se rió.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Estas hablando conmigo. -Volvió a confundirse.

-Sígueme. -Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Ella obedeció y lo acompañó hasta la terraza: Recordó que hace poco habían estado allí, cuando él vino a disculparse por su arrogancia.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó resfregandose los ojos, todavía algo cansada.

Él pensó un momento y luego se volteó.

-Bueno, algo así iba a preguntarte. -Se acercó. -¿Qué sucedió ayer?

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer? -Dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos por los rayos de sol que la invadieron en ese instante. -¿Pasó algo ayer?

Él sonrió bastante confiado y la tomó de la barbilla, acercándose.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un huracán, todo lo que había sucedido, de principio a fín, lo había recordado de golpe. Sus mejillas enrojecieron más que nunca y se separó bruscamente, cayendose al suelo.

-Eh...Eh... tu...yo... nosotros no... -Balbuseó y luego dio un grito tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

-Eres extraña. -Oyó su voz y se destapó los ojos, para encontrarlo sentado junto a ella. -Eres muy peculiar. -Le sonrió y ella casi se derrite.

-No se... no sabía que estaba haciendo, lo siento...

Él se rió.

-No puedo creer que te olvides todo solo porque tienes sueño, hoy cuando llegaste parecías un zombie.

Ella frunció el ceño absolutamente avergonzada.

-No es... divertido. -Dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

-Sí, lo es. -Dijo molestándola un poco.

-Es... es suficiente. -Ella volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, sus manos temblaban y su vista estaba clavada en el piso.

Él se aproximo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también te ves linda hoy. -Le dijo parandose y dirigiendose hacia las escaleras.

-Yo... ¿¡Yo te he dicho eso!?

Volteó más roja que un tomate, en el fondo sabía que se lo había dicho, sentía que iba a explotar, pero él no parecía inmutarse. Le sonrió amable y cerró la puerta después de salir.  
La brisa de la mañana le agitó el cabello, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos: ¿Qué se hacía en un momento así?  
El repentino desmayo que sufrió en los pasillos la había dejado en la enfermería por el resto del día escolar, por lo que al salir se encontraba más descansada y lista para el trabajo.

-¿Estas segura de que vas a venir? -Angeal caminaba junto a ella, él mismo había presenciado su desmayo y la había cargado hacia la enfermería.

-Estoy bien, anoche no dormí bien, por eso estaba muy diferente hoy en la escuela, pero ahora que he dormido estoy mejor. -Les sonrió.

-Estas realmente loca si crees que te voy a dejar trabajar así. -Génesis comentó caminando delante de ella.

-Pero estoy bien. -Dijo intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

-Somos testigos de que estas desastrozamente loca. -Yuna asintió sonriente.

-Pero...

-Neh, no te preocupes, todavía tienes dos días más para demostrar tus maravillosas habilidades como mesera, solo descansa este día.

La peliroja suspiró.

-Esta bien.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, no tuvo más opción que sentarse a ver trabajar a todos los demás, utilizó uno de los banquitos cercanos a la caja, por lo que cada tanto le daba un vistazo de reojo a Génesis.

-¿Me estas viendo? -Él sonrió sin mirarla y ella dio un respingo. -Me doy cuenta.

-¿C-cómo es que ahora te das cuenta y antes no? -Ella le quitó la vista de encima.

-Supongo que ahora estoy mucho más pendiente de tus movimientos. -Se puso a su lado. -¿Crees que tendrás el valor de decirme las cosas mientras me miras?

Ella se alteró y le dirigió la vista rápidamente.

-Yo... -Pero enseguida bajó la vista y escuchó la risa del chico.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Es... es que... -Comenzó aterrada. -Perdón yo...

-Hermano... -Shelke interrumpió atrayendo la mirada de ambos. -Creo que tenemos un conflicto. -Dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia una de las mesas.

Había tres personas, dos se habían levantado de la mesa y estaban discutiendo, eran una chica y un chico: Ella tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos eran de color marrón, era bajita y flaca. El chico también tenía el cabello negro, largo, y sus ojos eran rojos como el rubí. No se llegaba a oír lo que decían, pero ella salió del local con gran furia y él fue detrás. Ante esta escena, Hina pudo reconocer a la tercera persona, no dudo en acercarse.

-¡Tifa!

La chica de ojos acaramelados le dirigió la vista y la reconoció enseguida, mostrandole una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos... -Dijo al ver llegar a los demás.

-Tifa, ¿Esta todo bien? -Génesis volvió a observar la puerta de salida.

-No exactamente. -Ella tomó aire. -Esos dos me preocupan...

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Vincent y Yuffie buscan cualquier excusa para pelear, se la pasan discutiendo. -Contestó la castaña con preocupación.

-¿Como Yuni y Sephiroth? -Indagó la peliroja.

Tifa sonrió.

-La diferencia es que Yuffie y Vincent se gustan.

-Yo creo que a Yuni le gusta Sephiroth, sino no se explica por qué le esta encima siempre. -Ella también sonrió.

-Calla ingrata. -Yuna interrumpió. -No te olvides que estoy haciendo tu trabajo además del mio, Génesis, despídela. -Ordenó mirando al chico y Hina rió.

-Tengo una idea. -La chica se mostró contenta.

-¿Una idea?

-Solucionemos el problema de los amigos Tifa. -Volteó a ver a los demás.

-¿Con amor? -Yuna juntó las manos a la altura de pecho ilusionada.

-Con amor. -La peliroja asintió y Tifa sonrió dulcemente.

-Nos ayudan. -Dijo Hina, refiriéndose a los otros cuatro presentes.

-Creo que prefiero dejarle los asuntos amorosos a las mujeres. -Angeal miró hacia otra parte.

-No. -Sephiroth no creía necesario justificarse de ninguna forma.

-Parece que no se dieron cuenta de que Hina no les pregunto. -Yuna se cruzó de brazos. -Ella les dio una órden.

La otra castaña rió y la peliroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos chicos, será divertido. -Los miró suplicante.

Los otros tres suspiraron, lo que la chica tomó como una forma de resignarse y decir que sí.

-¿Shelke?

La muchacha de ojos claros simplemente asintió.

-De acuerdo, comencemos a planear la opración cupido.

-Lamento no poder planear con ustedes, pero la responsabilidad no me deja. -Génesis sonrió y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

Bien sabían todos que ese comentario era una manera sutíl de decirles que regresaran a sus puestos, por lo que la supuesta operación dio comienzo una vez cerrado el restaurante.

-Muy bien Tifa, tu vas a citar a Yuffie, llámala y dile que se encontrarán en algún lugar del parque que conozcas, después llama a Vincent y cítalo en el mismo lugar. -La peliroja se llevó las manos a la cadera. -Yuna, Shelke y yo nos encargaremos de buscar un bonito regalo para Yuffie.

-¿Y luego? -Tifa preguntó emocionada.

-Angeal, tu te encargarás de poner el regalo en el lugar donde Tifa citó a Yuffie antes de que ella llegue, mientras, Sephiroth y Génesis van a distraer a Vincent para que llegue después que Yuffie.

-Ah, entiendo. -Tifa juntó las manos a la altura del pecho con una gran sonrisa. -De ese modo, Yuffie creerá que el regalo es de parte de Vincent, y al encontrarse se reconciliarán.

-¡Eso mismo! -Hina sonrió.

Una vez aclarado el plan, debían ponerse en marcha.

-Neh, neh, no puedo creer que tengas todo ese ingenio después de ver el estado en el que estabas hoy en la mañana. -Yuna le susurró.

-¿Fue muy terrible? -Ella sonrió apenada.

-Debiste verte en el examen.

La peliroja frenó derepente, afortunadamente sin llamar la atención de los demás, pues iban entretenidos charlando de sus propios asuntos.

-¿Examen? Madre mía, olvidé que hubo un examen.

La otra torció el labio.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? No me acuerdo nada.

Yuna rió.

-Sephi te pasó todas las respuestas, las copiaste sonriendo con carita linda, de vez en cuando le balbuseabas cosas que supongo que él solo escuchó, y después de entregar el examen te dormiste plácidamente en tu pupitre.

La niña se exaltó al escuchar la historia de su amiga, y se sonrojó de golpe.

-Por Ramú, que vergüenza, y que extraño que el profesor no me viera...

-Sephi es demasiado astuto como para que lo vean. -La niña rió.

-Mmm... ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso por mi? -Le dirigió la vista al chico que caminaba varios pasos delante de ella, su cabellera más allá de la cintura se movía con cada paso que él daba. -Es extraño...

-¿De verdad te parece extraño? A mi no. -Dijo atrayendo la mirada de su compañera. -Quiero decir, Sephiroth no es como realmente se muestra, creí que los demás se daban cuenta de eso, ¿No es así?

-No estoy segura. -La otra dudó. -Pero puede que tengas razón. -Le sonrió y su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo, las tres chicas salieron en busca de un obsequio para aquella chica de ojos centellantes.

-Chocolate, el chocolate nunca falla, ¿A quién no le gustaría el chocolate? -Yuna sentenció.

-No lo se, ¿Qué tal si a ella no? A algunas personas no les gusta. -Hina dudó después.

-¿Un broche para el cabello? -Dijo la otra chica, mirando en la vidriera un bonito broche con piedras brillantes de color verde.

-Pues... -Yuna si fijó en el objeto. -Es muy lindo, pero ella no tiene mucho cabello con que lucirlo.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo la otra, apartando la vista del objeto.

-¡Flores! -Hina chasqueó los dedos. -Todas las chicas quieren recibir flores del chico que les gusta. -Se llevó una mano a la mejilla con cara de ilusión.

Yuna rió con varias ideas en su cabeza.

-Entonces -Miró a Shelke. -¿Estamos de acuerdo todas?

La otra chica asintió.

-Esta bien Hina, tu ganas, pero debemos elegir unas muy bonitas.

Las tres se encaminaron hacia el puesto más cercano, un lugar pequeño pero con gran cantidad de flores, tenían muchas variedades distintas, e incluso ramos ya preparados.

-Los tulipanes rojos son mis favoritos. -La peliroja se acercó para observarlos mejor.

-Mis favoritos son los jazmines. -Yuna le sonrió.

-Oigan. -Shelke llamó la atención de las otras dos. -¿Qué les parece éste?

La niña señaló un ramo envuelto en un papel verde claro y con un cinta violeta, tenía varios claveles rosados, junto con otras flores de color violeta y centro amarillo, también destacaban rosas de color naranja y otras fucsia. Cada uno de los colores resaltaba el verde de las hojas y del papel, lucía realmente llamativo y muy bonito.

-Es perfecto. -Hina asintió.

Salieron de la tienda, esta vez con el ramo de flores en mano, al encuentro del resto de los chicos.

-Bien, Tifa, ¿Ya los citaste?

-¡Sí! -Dijo con gran emoción. -¿Ese es el regalo? -lo observó detenidamente. -Que bonito... -Se le notó un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Verdad que sí? -La peliroja asintió, con el ramo en sus manos.

-Aww, ¿No podemos quedarnoslo?

Las cuatro chicas se vieron embobadas por aquel llamativo ramo, mientras los chicos se encontraban a su lado, sin entender realmente el motivo del shock.  
Génesis se aclaró la garganta para despertarlas de aquel sueño, tal vez producido por el polen de las flores, o quizá por la belleza de las mismas. Las cuatro dieron un pequeño respingo y se sonrojaron con la vista en el suelo.

-Bueno, Angeal pon esto donde Tifa citó a Yuffie. -Le entregó el ramo al pelinegro. -Asegúrate de que nadie te vea.

El joven asintió y se fue con el regalo en mano, y volvió al cabo de un momento.

-Chicos, Vincent viene por allá. -Tifa señaló.

-Bueno, Gén, Seph, es su turno. -Hina dijo con voz de mando. -Haganos sentir orgullosas.

Los otros dos se miraron confusos.

-Vamos, vayan. -Ordenó impaciente.

Los dos obedecieron, aún no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.  
La distracción había sido un éxito, pues la pelo negro había llegado primero, y se encontraba observándo el ramo de flores que se hayaba sobre la mesa de madera, junto al pequeño lago que formaba parte del parque.  
Sephiroth y Génesis se unieron nuevamente al grupo, que estaba escondido tras un cercano arbusto, observándo todo desde las sombras.

-¿Tu me dejaste esto? -La chica se acercó a él, con el ramo en sus manos.

El chico la miró con serenidad. Hina sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no aguantaba más la intriga, quería que llegara el momento en el que ella corriera a los brazos de su amado, pero desgraciadamente, eso no pasó:

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, Vincent!? -Dijo furiosa, arrojando el obsequio, que no terminó siendo más que un montón de pétalos flotando en el agua, con un papel inservible y empapado. -Soy alérgica a las flores, ¡Tonto! -Terminó por decir, y continuó apartando al chico con gran enojo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -Él se defendió. -Estas totalmente loca. -Comentó siguiendola.

Las expectativas de un final feliz se fueron directo al desagüe, por lo cual la peliroja se veía bastante frustrada.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Yuffie era alérgica a las flores. -Tifa los miró tristemente.

-No es culpa tuya, Tifa, ¡Ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa! -Yuna intentó animarla, la otra chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Chicos! -Una voz conocida llamó la atención de todos: El pelinegro de ojos azules saludaba desde lejos con la mano, siempre portando aquella gloriosa sonrisa, y en compañía de su mejor amigo.

-Zack, Cloud. -Tifa sonrió.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? -Zack comprobó a cada uno con la mirada.

-Ellos estan ayudandome. -Tifa habló. -A hacer que Vincent y Yuffie se reconcilien.

-¿Peleados otra vez? -Zack negó con la cabeza.

-No me sorprende. -Cloud lo miró y sonrió. -Sería extraño verlos bien.

-Pero tenemos que pensar en algo para que vuelvan a estar bien. -Hina mostró cara de preocupación.

-Tal vez para ellos estar bien es pelear. -Génesis la miró de brazos cruzados.

-No, eso no es posible. -Ella sacudió la cabeza. -Solo necesitan ayuda.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió a todos, acompañados por el sonido de un grupo de niños jugando, y el viento acariciando las copas de los árboles.

-Lo primero será descubrir adónde se han metido. -Shelke miró a Hina, con esperanza de levantarle el ánimo.

-Es verdad. -La peliroja sonrió ante la idea.

-Deben estar por aquí. -Tifa pensó. -Yuffie es muy testaruda, quizá sigan discutiendo aún.

-¡Dividámonos para abarcar más terreno! -La peliroja se paró de su asiento y tomó una hoja de papel de su cuaderno. -Voy a escribir nuestros nombres en este papel, y haré pequeños bollos, así el que saquemos será nuestro compañero.

Hizo rápidamente lo que había dicho, y le ofreció a Tifa su mano llena de pequeños papeles doblados. La castaña levantó la mano y comenzó a dudar de cuál tomar, finalmente frunció el ceño con decisión y tomó uno, sorprendiéndose al desdoblarlo.

-Mira, Cloud, me tocó contigo. -Le mostró el papel con una sonrisa dulce, y el otro le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Que increíble coincidencia.

Hina los miró con sorpresa, ojalá las coincidencias le ayudaran a terminar junto a Génesis alguna vez, no como aquella vez que deseaba hacer grupo con él, y terminó divirtiéndose en el restaurante con Zack. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante aquel recuerdo, y miró de reojo al pelinegro que estaba sonriente, como siempre.

-Ahora tu. -Se acercó a Shelke y extendió su mano.

La niña tomó el que más cerca estaba de su dedo, pues le daba igual cualquier acompañante.

-Yuna. -Dijo en voz alta.

-Neh, neh, ya puedes estar tranquilo, ¿Verdad? -La niña vió a Sephiroth e instantáneamente sonrió.

-La verdad, sí. -Dijo él con su típica frialdad.

Hina rió, y le extendió la mano a Génesis para que tomara uno, el chico hizo caso y desdobló el papel.

-¿Quién te tocó? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Tu. -Respondió él, mirandola fijamente

Hizo lo que pudo para disimular el rojo que subió a sus mejillas instantáneamente, aunque no tenía esperanzas de haberlo logrado.

-Bien... -Dijo y dio un silencioso suspiro. -Quedan tres porque somos impar, así que Angeal, Zack y Sephiroth irán juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

Una vez arreglado todo, los chicos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

-Espero que los dos sigan en el parque. -Hina caminó volteando en varias direcciones.

-Parecían realmente enardecidos, -El castaño se cruzó de brazos. -Es bastante extraño que estemos haciendo esto, ¿No crees?

-¿Hacer qué? -Ella volteó a verlo.

-Meternos en los confilictos amorosos de dos personas que ni siquiera conocemos e intentar que se reconcilien. -Contestó con la vista al frente y manos en sus bolsillos.

-Es serio, el amor es muy importante, almenos para mi... -Dijo llevandose las manos al pecho. -Es el sentimiento más hermoso.

-Que ternura. -El ojiazul sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Ella lo vió sonreír y lo imitó.

-¿Soy demasiado tierna para este mundo? -Dijo en tono burlón.

-Claro que no, -Él volvió a sonreír. -Cuando te enojaste conmigo porque perdiste la pelea no fuiste nada tierna, creí que ibas a fulminarme con los ojos.

Ella lo miró y se cruzó de brazos, para luego volver la vista al frente.

-Me enojé porque tu fuiste un cretino.

-¿Por haber ganado? -Sonrió nuevamente y la miró, notando como iba enojandose de a poco y su expresión cambiaba.

-¡No! -Ella frunció el ceño. -Porque fuiste machista y cruel, y dejaste de ser el chico amable, respetuoso, y lindo que me gust...

Se interrumpió a si misma con cara de sorpresa y rubor en las mejillas cuando notó lo que estaba a punto de decir, giró bruscamente la cabeza para apartar su vista de la del chico, aunque todavía podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Génesis sobre ella. Se mordió el labio, sintió la tensión del momento, hasta que escuchó la risa del castaño.

-De todas maneras era solo un chiste. -Él puso una mano en el hombro de la peliroja. -No tenemos que seguir discutiendo por lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Tienes razón. -Ella se giró tímidamente.

Génesis pegó la vista en un punto fijo, del otro lado del pequeño lago, divisó a la conflictiva pareja.

-Parece que ya no hace falta que actuemos nosotros.

La peliroja siguió la vista del chico y encontró a los otros dos sentados, por primera vez los veía tranquilos, la chica lo miraba con cierta ilusión en los ojos, brillantes como siempre, él se encontraba calmo a su lado, sujetando su mano.

-Se ven tan... pacíficos. -Hina se quedó viendolos un rato y luego sacudió la cabeza. -Y pensar que hace un rato querían matarse.

-Es como lo he dicho. -Él asintió. -Para ellos pelear es normal. -La miró con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. -Supongo que las personas tienen diferentes maneras de llevar una relación, que discutan no significa que su amor disminuya o desaparezca, imagino que al final del día se dan cuenta de que no pueden estar uno sin el otro.

Ella detuvo a mirada en él un momento, y luego sonrió con dulzura.

-Ah, el amor, el amor... Estas todo el tiempo con una persona a la que sientes ganas de asesinar, pero no lo haces porque la extrañarías demasiado si no esta contigo. -Yuna llamó la atención de los otros dos, Shelke detrás de ella.

-Yu, deberías escribir un libro. -Dijo la peliroja en modo de chiste.

-Yo no lo leería, y eso que me gusta leer. -Génesis desvió la mirada.

La castaña rió.

-Parece que las cosas marchan bien. -Sonrió y miró a su compañera, Shelke asintió.

-Se han reconciliado solos. -Informó Hina.

-Nadie habla de ellos dos. -Yuna le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, la otra no captó del todo, pero se sonrojó por sospechar lo que su amiga quería decir.

Decidieron apartarse de allí: Sería demasiado incómodo si la pareja pensaba que ellos estaban espiando, pronto el grupo entero volvió a reunirse, Tifa tenía un aire de felicidad que se le notaba.  
El día siguiente había sido normal en la escuela, ésta vez no hubo desmayos ni falta de sueño, por lo que Hina volvió a su rol de mesera en el restaurante, no podía negar que se divertía estando allí.  
La hora de cerrar estaba llegando, por lo cual no había demasiados clientes, y los pocos que había estaban terminando y a punto de irse, acostumbrados al nuevo horario del restaurante, pero deseando que el verdadero dueño regresara, para que todo volviera a la normalidad. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica pelinegra amiga de Tifa, sin duda: Era Yuffie.

-¡Ustedes! -Señaló.

Su presencia y su exclamación llamaron la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede? -Hina se acercó curiosamente, dejando una bandeja limpia sobre la mesa vacía más cercana.

-He hablado con Tifa. -Contestó la chica enérgicamente. -Y me ha contado todo.

La peliroja se hizo hacia atrás un poco sorprendida, no sabiendo si aquella niña había venido a dar las gracias o a golpearlos a todos.

-Por lo que he venido aquí a darles las gracias. -Dijo y Hina se alivió. -Tengo algo para ustedes.

La chica sacó de su bolsillo varios sobres y se los entregó en mano.

-Este fín de semana hay un gran festival en Wutai. -Comentó con mucho ánimo.

-¿En Wutai? -Hina observó el sobre en sus manos. -Esta algo lejos...

-Lo que les estoy ofreciendo es el viaje totalmente gratis. -Dijo con superioridad. -Estan invitados, y estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes querrán participar en el evento de la pagoda.

-¿La pagoda? Suena raro. -Yuna retiró la vista del sobre para posarla en la niña frente a ella.

-No es nada extraño, es un concurso de pelea, se lleva a cabo todos los años para esta fecha. -Sonrió ampliamente. -Perfecto para mostrar su fortaleza.

-He oído de eso. -Hina regresó la mirada a la invitación. -Será divertido.

-¡Entonces los veré ahí! -Dijo agitando los brazos emocionada, y automáticamente salió del local con gran energía.

-Que chica más rara... -Angeal se quedó viendo la puerta de salida.

-Me da la impresión de que es peor que Yuna. -Génesis sonrió.

-A mi me da la impresión de que tengo que comenzar a ser más como ella y cargarme a todos ustedes cada vez que alguno me moleste, o haga algún comentario como ese. -La niña arqueó una ceja con bastante seriedad.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo, Yu. -La peliroja sonrió.

-Y el mío. -Shelke comentó tranquilamente a su lado, todavía mirando aquel sobre.

-A mi no me metas en la misma bolsa, yo jamás te molesto, son estos dos los culpables. -Señaló a Sephiroth y Génesis, mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la cocina.

-Angeal, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡No seas cobarde! -El castaño reprochó. -¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos solos a los dos? -Se cruzó de brazos, mientras su amigo reía en el trayecto.

-Sería demasiado extraño poder cumplir con eso, teniendo en cuenta el desastre que resultaste cuando te enfrentaste a mi en la escuela. -Sephiroth la miró con seriedad.

-¡No puedo creer tu arrogancia! -Contestó ella de forma exagerada. -¡Escucha, me inscribiré en el concurso de la pagoda y te arrepentirás cuando te gane! -Lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Bien, entonces yo aprovecharé para ajustar cuentas con su amigo, -Hina se cruzó de brazos. -Los dos son igual de arrogantes, necesitan una lección.

-Tu estas siendo arrogante ahora, ¿No crees? -Génesis sonrió y la peliroja frunció el ceño avergonzada.

Era una invitación muy repentina, pero era mejor que pasar el fín de semana encerrados en casa, aunque últimamente eso jamás sucedía: Siempre terminaban envueltos en alguna situación extraña o conflictiva, pero todo es parte de la diversión de ser alumno de Dissidia.


	16. Comienza el reto

**Miiiil perdones por no actualizar el domingo anterior, entre la navidad y que tuve problemas con el internet, no he podido D: pero aquí estoy una vez más! :D ojalá les guste este capitulo, al principio sería más corto, pero le he cambiado muchas cosas y ha quedado mucho mejor :D después de leer este capítulo, mi amiga Hina (En quien me basé para la protagonista del fic) comenzó a insinuar que Yuna tiene algo con Sephiroth xD a ustedes les parece?  
Gracias por sus reviews!**

Pao-Chan: Jeje me encanta el Yuffientine! y el viaje a Wutai pondrá las cosas más interesantes :3

Fandita-eromena: Estaba segura de que a mis lectoras les gustaba el Yuffientine! por eso le dediqué el capítulo a esa hermosa pareja :3 jajajaja yo también me imaginé a Hina de esa manera xD

Devil evil: Jajaja, no festejes que Sephiroth no perderá la ropa, al menos por ahora XD y sobre el fic de Shelke, puede que lo tome como proyecto :3 gracias por la recomendación, y por el review! ojalá sigas leyendo!

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 16: Comienza el reto.**

El fín de semana llegó, habiendose hecho esperar bastante, pero aquel sábado trajo consigo un espléndido día de sol para disfrutar a pleno las oportunidades que brindaba Wutai.

-De modo que... Así es Wutai. -La peliroja miró con ojos grandes.

Era una ciudad bastante grande, rodeada por pequeñas lagunas de agua cristalina, por encima de cada una había un puente por el cual se podía cruzar hacia el otro lado y así no tener que meterse. Tanto los puentes como las casas eran de color rojo fuerte, y los techos eran negros, pero los edificios eran muy peculiares, diferentes a otros que Hina hubiese visto. La ciudad era muy llamativa, y sobre todo aquel monte que se alzaba a lo lejos, era tremendamente grande, y parecía estar compuesto por muchas figuras con formas humanas que se encontraban talladas en las piedras, personalidades importantes de Wutai, se imaginó.  
Por éstos días, la ciudad estaba completamente decorada con muchos adornos típicos de la región, coloridos y luminosos, la gente iba de aquí a allá colmando las calles, todo mundo se divertía.

-¿Han notado que siempre andamos de fiesta? -Hina miró a sus amigos.

-Bueno, es verdad que siempre tenemos algo que hacer. -Yuna asintió. -Me pregunto qué haremos hoy.

-¡Inscribirnos en el concurso! -La peliroja saltó con emoción.

-¿No quieres ver otras cosas primero?

-¡Quiero participar! -Dijo con una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Esta bien. -La otra asintió. -Vamos a ver, ¿Donde nos inscribimos?

-Puede que allí, donde esta el cartel gigante que dice inscripciones. -Comentó Génesis, señalando.

La niña guardó silencio un momento y rió nerviosa más tarde.

-Esta bien, no lo había visto. -Dijo para amortiguarse.

La fila no era muy extensa, no se sabía si era porque no muchas personas participaban en el evento, o porque la mayoría ya se había inscrito.

El proceso de inscripción no era nada complicado, simplmente llenar una planilla con algunos datos personales y listo, de modo que en cuestión de minutos ya estaban dentro. El concurso daba inicio a las dos de la tarde, para lo cual faltaba todavía media hora, que podían ocupar para lo que fuera. Aprovecharon para conocer más la ciudad, era realmente bonita, pero la cantidad de gente a veces dificultaba el paso.

-Ya solo faltan cinco minutos para las dos. -Angeal habló mirando su reloj de muñeca. -Creo que será mejor dirigirnos a la pagoda.

-Con toda la gente que hay nos vamos a tardar. -Hina también miró su reloj.

-Espero no llegar tarde. -La castaña se cruzó de brazos. -Odio llegar tarde.

Los cinco se dirigieron a prisa hacia el lugar donde daba inicio el concurso, afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo, al parecer había alguien a punto de dar un discurso.

-Bienvenidos todos, concursantes de éste año. -El hombre de cabello negro, vestido con algo que parecía una bata y sandalias con calcetines se puso delante del microfono. -Espero que el concurso sea tan interesante como el año pasado.

-¿Crees que sean muy fuertes los competidores? -La peliroja miró a su amiga.

-Seguro algunos sí, y otros no. -La otra asintió. -Espero que si te toca contra Génesis le ganes esta vez. -Sonrió.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando al chico de reojo, que simplemente estaba entretenido escuchando aquel discurso.

-Por cierto. -Yuna bajó la voz. -¿Hay cosas entre ustedes que no me contaste?

La niña dio un respingo enrojecida.

-Yo...Yo... pues... -Ella balbuseó en voz baja, pero después decidió contarle a su amiga secretamente, hablando directamente en su oido.

La otra se tapó la boca y casi da un salto de sorpresa.

-¿Me hablas en serio? -Dijo incrédula, y Hina asintió.

El elevado tono de voz del hombre debido a su entuciasmo sacó a las chicas de su conversación y las obligó a poner atención.

-¡En éste momento se dará comienzo a la ronda de eliminación! ¡Espero que todos estén listos para Da-Chao!

Las personas aclamaron ese nombre, con aplausos y gran emoción.

-¿Da-Chao? -Hina torció un poco la cabeza.

-Es uno de los montes de Wutai. -La castaña comenzó a caminar, pues todos se retiraban del edificio una vez terminado el discurso de bienvenida.

Hina salió y encontró la ciudad casi rodeada de montañas, ¿Cuál sería Da-Chao?

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer con Da-Chao? -Preguntó confusa.

-Da-Chao es el monte principal de Wutai. -Angeal comenzó. -Debemos escalarlo, aquellos que logren llegar a la cima pasarán a ser concursantes del evento de la pagoda, pero solo tenemos tres horas.

¿Cómo? ¿No era solo llenar la planilla y estar dentro? ¿Debía ser más complicado que eso?

-Mmm, no parece tan grande. -Hina sonrió torpemente, mirando la montaña que tenía frente a ella: No era demasiado grande, podía escalarla fácilmente.

-Hina... Ese no es Da-Chao. -Yuna comenzó y tomó a su amiga de los hombros para mostrarle el verdadero monte. -Ese es Da-Chao.

La niña agrandó la mirada: Era aquel que sobresalía de todos los demás apenas llegabas, aquel que se destacaba por su tamaño superior a los otros, y por las numerosas figuras talladas en él.

-¿¡Quieren que escalemos esa cosa!? -Gritó al verlo.

-Así es, da miedo, ¿Eh?

-A ti todo te da miedo. -El peliplata se adelantó en el camino.

-No me interesa lo que digas, Crescent. -Comentó en tono serio. -Voy a escalar ese monte solo para poder vencerte en la batalla, aunque no estoy segura de que tu puedas llegar a la cima. -Continuó y marchó con la vista al frente hasta adelantarse más que todos.

-¿Es que estan peleados o algo? -Hina miró a Sephiroth al alcanzarlo.

-No lo se. -Él contestó sin emociones. -Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

La niña rió.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad a Yuna.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? -Preguntó aún sin mostrar ánimo.

-De demostrarte que no es la cobarde que tu piensas. -Sonrió. -Ella te dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que no tienes el corazón de hielo que aparentas.

-No le pedí ninguna oportunidad, ni me interesa demostrarle nada a nadie. -Respondió frío.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Eres un témpano. -Agregó. -Deberías decir lo que realmente piensas.

-Es lo que realmente pienso.

-No te creo. -Ella sonrió. -¿No te da frío? Quiero decir, esa enorme capa de hielo que te rodea todo el tiempo.

Él permaneció en silencio.

-¿No te parece más cómodo poder ser como realmente eres con todo el mundo?

La niña no obtenía respuesta alguna, pero se lo esperaba, Sephiroth no era una persona fácil de tratar, y muchas veces las palabras había que intentar sacarselas a la fuerza, y aún así no salían.

-Aún así es extraño. -Ella sonrió. -Porque a mi no me tratas como tratas a Yuna. -Y consiguió captar la mirada del chico. -Aún si yo pienso lo mismo que ella, tu no eres como aparentas ser, y aún si trato de conseguir saber el por qué, nunca me has tratado como a ella.

Él desvió la mirada en silencio.

-Hay algo, un motivo por el cual tratas diferente a esa niña. -Lo miró casi de forma pícara. -Dudo que sea porque no la quieres, porque siendo así la tratarías como a Rufus.

El peliplata siguió sin contestar: Ella comenzaba a desesperarse, era como hablar con una pared. Tomó aire para volver a hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Dijo para darle un fín a la conversación.

Hina sintió que aquellas palabras tenían el filo de una espada, y eran frías como la actitud del chico.

-Pero... -No pasó un segundo más antes de que él volviera a interrumpirla.

-¿Por qué insistes en saberlo? ¿A caso cambiarás el mundo con esa información?

Él arqueó una ceja, deteniendo el paso, ya que habían llegado al pie de la montaña, donde todo mundo estaba reunido.

-No, pero... -La peliroja suspiró. -No se te puede ganar, ¿Verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, por eso es que Génesis y yo te vencimos.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

La niña pudo notar el temblor en los hombros del chico mientras él le daba la espalda, clara señal de que se estaba riendo, ¡Riendo de ella!

-¡No te rias! ¡Te ganaré, ya verás Sephiroth! -Exclamó con determinación.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así en presencia del gran Sephiroth!?

Una chica hizo aparición frente a Hina, y al instante unas cuantas más aparecieron también.

-¡Ni en sueños alguien como tu podría siquiera tocarlo! -Una de ellas exclamó riendo.

-¿Alguien como yo? -La adolescente les dirigió una mirada extraña.

-No eres nada comparada con él, nadie puede vencer a Sephiroth. -La chica posicionada en el centro se llevó las manos a la cadera con seguridad y una sonrisa de confianza.

-Oye -La voz de Yuna resonó con cierto enojo. -Simplemente no puedes hablarle así a Hina. -Se adelantó dando pasos fuertes. -Para empezar, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Yu, esta bien... -La niña comentó apenada, aunque en verdad le había molestado la actitud de aquellas chicas desconocidas.

-No seas ignorante. -Una de ellas rió, era rubia y de cabello corto, con ojos claros. -¡Somos la Elite Plateada!

-Ah, ¿La qué? -Hina se esforzó por entender, pero no conseguía identificar el nombre.

-El club de fans oficial de Sephiroth. -Una de las tantas respondió con calma, tenía el cabello marrón y ondulado, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía una mirada dulce y tranquilizadora.

-¿Club de fans? -Yuna miró divertida. -¡Que ridículo! ¡Sephi tiene un club de fans! -Rió llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿¡Cómo lo llamaste!? -La rubia gritó enardecida.

-Sephi. -Yuna pestañeó varias veces con cierta inocencia. -Así le digo siempre.

-Es increíble, que poca clase tienes. -La rubia se cruzó de brazos, mirandola algo extrañada. -Ustedes no son lo suficientemente buenas como para estar en su presencia.

Las dos amigas se miraron un instante y luego comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué dijo, Yu? -La peliroja preguntó a propósito.

-Dijo que no podemos estar cerca de Sephi. -La otra hizo énfasis en aquel apodo, consiguiendo el odio de varias presentes.

-Esto es ridículo. -La rubia recuperó la compostura. -Chicas, será mejor que nos larguemos, estar en presencia de estas dos es insoportable.

Varias de las mujeres asintieron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vamos, Elena, vamos a buscar a Sephiroth! -Una de ellas dio el grito de batalla y todas la siguieron.

-Sephiroth se ha vuelto muy popular. -Angeal estaba de brazos cruzados, observándo la escena.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. -Génesis contestó en la misma pose. -Esta rodeado de locas, o de tipos que quieren ser como él y hasta lo imitan.

-Vivir debe ser muy pesado para Sephi, con razón es así. -Yuna sonrió.

-Yuna, no deberías decir esas cosas. -Angeal arqueó una ceja. -Por cierto, ¿Adónde fue?

-Huye cada vez que sus fans aparecen. -Génesis rió.

Varias personas comenzaron a acumularse al pie de la montaña, de cerca era todavía mas inmensa. Hina miró hacia arriba desde el suelo, Da-Chao parecía ser interminable, apretó fuerte los puños y se decidió a no mirar atrás hasta estar en la cima. Dirigiendo la vista a su alrededor encontró a varios competidores decididos, aunque habiendo tanta gente era difícil detenerse en las caras.

Aquellos minutos se hicieron largos, hasta que el presentador dio por iniciada la competencia. Vio una tanda de gente comenzar a subir la montaña, algunos asustados, y otros con gran determinación. Se preguntó cuándo sus pies le harían el favor de moverse.

-Hina, ¿No vas a subir? -Oyó la voz de Angeal que penetró sus oídos.

-Ah, yo, bueno... -Miró hacia todas partes.

Él rió.

-Siempre reaccionas de esa manera... -Negó con la cabeza, haciendo danzar levemente aquel azabache de su cabello.

-Bueno. -Ella recuperó la compostura. -Sí pienso subir pero... No pensé que sería tan alto.

-Tranquila, tienes lo suficiente para lograr escalarlo. -Él puso una mano en su hombro. -Además tienes amigos que no te dejarán sola, si realmente lo quieres, lo conseguirás.

-¿Si realmente lo quiero? -Ella le dio un vistazó de curiosidad.

Él asintió.

-Tienes que abrazar ese sueño y luchar por él, así lo conseguirás.

Ella se quedó pensativa cuando lo vio marchar, ¿Abrazar su sueño? Debía intentarlo.  
Comenzó a subir por el angosto camino que se dibujaba al principio: La subida era complicada, pero aún no llegaba lo peor.

-¿Qué... camino debo tomar? -La niña palideció cuando el camino se dividió en dos: Muchos concursantes iban hacia la derecha, y muchos otros hacia la izquierda, algunos comenzaban a escalar desde allí.

-No creo que importe eso. -Yuna se le acercó. -El objetivo es la cima, ¿No? ¡Así que de donde empieces a escalar esta bien! -Sonrió. -Solo hay que ir para arriba.

-No es tan sencillo. -Génesis la interrumpió. -Da-Chao es muy peligroso si te pierdes, así que tengan cuidado.

-¿Tu sabes por dónde ir? -Hina preguntó inconcientemente.

-No. -Él le sonrió. -Pero veré qué hago.

-¡Espera! -Lo detuvo, aún sin pensar muy bien. -No quiero que te pierdas.

Génesis se la quedó viendo, siendo interrumpido por la inmediata partida de Yuna.

-¡Yu! ¿¡Adónde vas!?

-¡Sigan ustedes solos, yo voy por otra parte! -Contestó entre risas, y alejandose con rapidez.

La peliroja dio un respingo y se sonrojó.

-N-No es... No es lo que ella piensa. -Se justificó ante el chico y su mirada curiosa.

-Tranquila. -El castaño se esforzó para no reírse. -Pero, no olvides que somos rivales, estoy seguro de que te mueres por la revancha.

La niña lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con decisión.

-Por supuesto, y no te dejaré ganar de ningún modo.

-Entonces ambos tenemos que dar lo mejor para llegar a la cima, sin importar qué pase.

-¡Prometelo! -Ella dijo sonriente y con algo de rubor en las mejillas, al tiempo que estiraba su mano.

-Prometido. -Él estrechó su mano con la de ella y partió en un rumbo diferente, todavía observado por la peliroja que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Se dispuso a subir una vez salió del trance provocado por aquel gentil chico, y no le fue fácil escalar.

-Angeal... es fácil decir que abrace mi sueño, lo difícil es escalar esta montaña. -Comentó para sí misma una vez consiguió escalar un tramo.

Se puso de pie sobre la roca caliente y la luz del sol le dio directo en los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a su alrededor para encontrar todo vacío.

-Nadie ha tomado esta ruta. -Dijo pensativa.

Detectó un ruido a sus espaldas, como un aleteo feroz que levantó una brisa, y hasta algunas piedras volaron. Volteó para encontrar una bestia alada, era una especie de dragón de gran tamaño y con cola de escorpión, su hocico era fino y largo y tenía unos grandes y filosos dientes.

-Parece que me voy a entretener aquí un rato. -La niña retrocedió y sacó su Keyblade.

El monstruo avanzó, creando poderosas correntadas que dificultaban el andar, Hina se cubrió la cara con el brazo, pero sabía que el perderlo de vista no era la mejor opción. Lanzó un hechizo de hielo pero no pareció atinarle en ningún lado. El furioso dragón de alas rojizas se olvidó de las ráfagas que él mismo creaba e intentó atacar con el aguijón de su cola, que quedó incrustado en una roca, cuando la niña lo esquivó rápidamente, pero casi cayendose de esa gran altura.

-Es muy complicado pelear aquí, ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora? -Se quejó, aprovechando la debilidad momentánea del monstruo para darle un fuerte golpe de electro.

El bichejo gritó y liberó bruscamente su cola del lugar donde se encontraba atrapada, para reaccionar finalmente dándo una serie de aletazos que intentaban herir con sus filosas púas.  
Hina se hizo hacia atrás, con cuidado de no caerse, pero logró repeler gran parte del ataque, aunque uno de los aletazos le hizo un tajo en el brazo: El dolor era intenso, ardía mucho. La peliroja arrugó la frente en señal de molestia.  
Aquel dragón pareció enfurecer más después de haberla dañado una vez, y atacó aún más feróz. La adolescente no tenía demasiadas opciones en ese lugar tan estrecho, así que decidió correr, aún si casi resbala varias veces, asegurándose de que aquel monstruo iba detrás de ella.  
El peliplata seguía su propio ritmo, guiado por su instinto y por el deseo de no tener que encontrarse con alguna de sus fanáticas, absoultamente capaces de escalar tan cruel y abominable montaña con tal de que él se diera cuenta de su existencia. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, de solo pensar algo así: Por algún motivo, las personas de ese tipo se adherían a él como abrojos, Yuna fue lo primero que pasó por su mente en ese momento, y volvió a suspirar.

-¡Sephi!

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que le pareció extraño que aquella voz penetrara en sus oídos: ¿A caso estaba pasando tanto tiempo con ella que hasta se imaginaba su presencia? Tragó saliva casi asustado de esa idea, había pocos momentos en el día en donde podía estar libre de Yuna y todo parecido que ella tuviera con su madre a quien trataba de no recordar hasta que llegaba a aquel hospital, el mismo pasillo, el mismo olor, la misma habitación desde hace meses, y siempre la misma imagen.

-¡Sephiroth!

Oyó una voz femenina que lo sacó del trance, sacudió su cabeza al imaginar a su madre llamándolo.

-¡Sephiroth, ponme atención!

Dirigió la vista en dirección a aquella voz, e instantáneamente cayó en la cuenta de que, como era de esperarse, la niña que siempre lo perseguía estaba allí. Dudó en contestarle, pero ya la había visto.

-¿Qué quieres? -Respondió seco.

-Me caigo... -Ella dijo en tono algo suplicante.

En ese momento, él se percató del verdadero ambiente: La chica colgaba de una roca.

-No te ayudaré. -Él arqueó una ceja. -Somos rivales en esto, además, ¿Ya olvidaste lo que dijiste antes de subir?

-¡No te hagas el valiente! ¡Huiste como gallina cuando aparecieron esas locas de la Elite Plateada!

La expresión del chico mostró algo de molestia.

-No puedes simplemente dejarme aquí Sephiroth, yo no haría eso, aunque estuvieramos compitiendo.

-Yo no soy tu. -Él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejar que me caiga! -La niña comenzó a patalear sostenida de ese pedazo de piedra.

-Obsérvame. -El peliplata sonrió mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Por qué siempre te ríes en estos momentos? -La niña replicó malhumorada.

-Salta. -Él se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, justo debajo de ella.

-¿Qué? -Ella se esforzó para mirar hacia abajo, las manos le temblaban. -¿Que salte?

El espadachín simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La castaña tomó coraje y se soltó, cayendo al suelo y sentandose con dificultad, bastante adolorida.

-¿Por qué no me atrapaste? -Preguntó con tono inocente y sosteniendo su rodilla.

Él volvió a cruzarse de brazos con evidente tranquilidad.

-Jamás dije que te atraparía, simplemente te dije que saltaras. -Arqueó una ceja. -Yno te pasó nada, ¿Ves? -Exclamó con total seguridad y sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Me pregunto por qué tienes tantas fans. -Ella frunció el ceño. -Quiero decir, no eres lo que se dice un caballero o algo así...

El ojiverde no contestó, simplemente la contemplaba.

-¿Por qué te ataste el cabello? -Preguntó inconcientemente.

-¿Eh? -Ella volteó a verlo, todavía sentada. -Me molestaba el cabello suelto para escalar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Su repregunta lo hizo darse cuenta de aquello que había dicho, ¿Por qué se lo había preguntado? Probablemente porque así era aún más parecida a su madre, quien siempre llevaba una coleta alta y tenía tambien el pelo castaño.

-No, por nada. -Dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Esto es horrible. -Golpeó el suelo con las manos. -No hay forma de que pueda subir esta cosa... -Bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? -Él le dirigió la vista.

-Siempre me caigo, tengo raspones por todos lados. -Dijo mirando sus brazos. -Solo quiero subir, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-Si quieres subir solo hazlo. -Él dijo secamente, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de la chica. -Si quieres algo tómalo, ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que las cosas son difíciles? Eso debería estar en último lugar, si quieres conseguir algo simplemente ve a buscarlo.

-Lo intento, pero para ti es fácil decirlo, eres bueno en todo. -Dijo casi en tono de reproche.

Él desvió la vista hacia otro lado: Odiaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo se, es lo que todo el mundo dice, puedo hacer cualquier cosa a la perfección, como un robot.

-Yo no te veo como un robot. -Se levantó con algo de dificultad y volvió a la normalidad. -Estoy segura de que hay cosas que puedo hacer mejor que tu. -Dijo pensativa. -Pero envidio tu capacidad para escalar montañas sin rasparte. -Le sonrió.

Él se la quedó viendo: ¿Tenía algún caso demorarse con ella en ese lugar?  
Un grito los alertó, sucedió cerca de donde estaban: Las aves de los alrededores comenzaron a volar con temor.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Yuna miró en todas las direcciones.

-Un monstruo. -Él sacó su espada de inmediato y su mirada se tornó sombría.

El sonido de los pasos apresurados de la chica los confundió, pero ambos se alarmaron cuando se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba. El monstruo venía detrás.

-¡Hina! -La castaña gritó para sacarla de aquella desesperación.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Es peligroso! -La chica advirtió antes que nada.

El dragón tenía como objetivo fijo a Hina, por lo que siguió en su feróz intento por dañarla, pero la filosa katana se interpuso entre la cola del monstruo y el rostro de ella, que quedó algo perpleja por lo cerca que había estado de ser golpeada de esa manera. Sephiroth giró la cabeza y la miró de reojo.

-Aléjate. -Le dijo mientras forcejeaba con el monstruo. -Yo me haré cargo.

Ella pensó un momento, y luego apretó los puños.

-No. -Negó con la cabeza. -Yo también puedo luchar, no soy ninguna tonta.

Sintió un aura cálida y reconfortante rodeando su brazo, la sangre se detuvo, al igual que el dolor que sentía, pero que había logrado resistir.

-Gracias, Yuna. -Dijo en tono serio y asintió, poniendose en guardia.

El espadachín forzó al gran monstruo a retroceder y volvió a atacar, pero fue detenido por una de las alas filosas del contrincante. Hina dio un salto para atinarle justo en la cabeza, lo que hizo que se sacudiera por el mareo. Sus ojos brillaron de rabia y lanzó una ráfaga que empujó a los chicos varios metros, pero afortunadamente había más espacio para moverse en aquel lugar.

-Su cabeza esta dura como una roca. -La niña miró su keyblade, y luego comprobó que el monstruo casi no había sufrido daño.

-Todo su cuerpo es duro. -Yuna agregó.

La castaña le dio un grácil movimiento a su bastón dándo un giro sobre sí misma, y abriéndose un gran círculo de luz bajo sus pies. Varias luces se alzaron al cielo, y las nubes se abrieron dando paso a una gran bestia alada que aterrizó justo a su lado.

-¿Crees que puedes enseñarle una lección a nuestro invitado?

La chica acarició el rostro de aquel ser invocado: Tenía un hocico punteagudo, era más bien un pico, y su cara era blanca con varias líneas dibujadas, tenía una gran melena roja que le llegaba hasta el pecho, sus alas eran imponentes ahora que las había abierto de par en par. Parecía gustarle el cariño que su invocadora le proporcionaba, él le correspondía.

-¿Otro amigo raro? -Sephiroth miró de reojo.

-Su nombre es Valefor, y se enojará si lo tratas mal. -Le sonrió a la criatura.

El dragón no esperó un segundo más antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, pero la bestia recién llegada detuvo su paso, provocando un violento choque.

-Aún podemos luchar nosotros, ¿Verdad? -Dijo mirando a la maga, ella asintió.

-Valefor no les hará daño.

-Sephiroth, debemos cubrir a Yuna, ella no puede hacer hechizos mientras esta invocando. -La peliroja advirtió.

-Haré lo que me plazca, esto no durara mucho. -Dijo él, adelantandose.

Hina volteó a ver a su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo aguantas siendo así de testarudo? -Preguntó enojada.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-Sephi es así. -Sonrió.

La muchacha decidió atacar de lejos para no dañar al eón de Yuna, su elección fue un hechizo aqua que no hizo daño, pero consiguió desorientar al monstruo. Valefor embistió furioso, lanzándo al dragón lejos de allí: Aunque pudiendo volar, no le presentaba ninguna desventaja. Si lo era para Hina y Sephiroth, pues ahora el enemigo estaba fuera de alcance. El eón siguió al otro monstruo, parecían danzar en el aire, sus alas se cruzaban como dándose cachetadas, y se topaban sin piedad alguna.

-No puedo ni siquiera pensar en tirarle un hechizo, se mueven muy rápido y no quiero dañar a Valefor. -Hina vio la escena con preocupación.

El agotamiento comenzó a hacer frente al monstruo rival, pero nada pudo impedir que su filosa dentadura se incrustara finalmente en el cuello del eón. Arrojó fríamente a Valefor contra unas rocas, después de haberlo sacudido bastante. Yuna sintió un punzante dolor por dentro, y se agachó para tomar aire mientras su eón desaparecía.

-¡Yu! ¿¡Estas bien!? -Hina volteó acelerada.

Una correntada impulsó a la maga hacia atrás, dejándola fuera de combate al golpearse bruscamente contra una de las paredes de roca.

-¡Yuna! -Su amiga corrió hacia ella, pero la feróz bestia se interpuso, aún más furiosa que antes.

-¡Quítate! -Hina frunció el ceño molesta.

Apretó los dientes y dio un gran salto para encontrar la defensa del monstruo, que se cubrió rápidamente con sus alas, pero ella dio un segundo golpe, quebrándo su protección. Un destello plateado la sorprendió: La velocidad de Sephiroth era sorprendente, con gran rapidez atravesó al monstruo con la katana, de forma violenta. La fiera gritó insoportable, ahogándose en su propio dolor, la sangre corrió hasta que lo vieron caer.  
Hina observó boquiabierta, y un momento después se acercó al peliplata, que tenía varias manchas en la ropa.

-Sephiroth... -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en ese momento, él le dirigió una mirada fría. -Eso... fue brutal.

El peliplata observó el cadáver sangrante y no pareció inmutarse. La chica sacudió la cabeza y decidió pasar de eso, se acercó con preocupación a su amiga.

-Yuni. -Dijo sacudiéndola. -¿Crees que se golpeó muy fuerte? -Miró a su compañero con expresión de tristeza.

-Solo mira esta pared de rocas, es obvio que sí. -Dijo él, observándo la gran masa de piedra que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-¿¡Crees que le haya pasado algo malo!? -Se desesperó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Estará bien, en cualquier momento se dará cuenta de que hoy no me ha molestado lo suficiente y despertará.

Hina sonrió levemente.

-En el fondo la aprecias.

-No. -Respondió sin dar otro detalle, la chica rió.

-Aceptalo, no puedes estar todo el tiempo fingiendo.

Él miró a otra parte, evidenciando su enojo: Tenía ese motivo especial para sentir rechazo por Yuna, o lo que sea que fuera lo que sentía por ella, era la piedra en su zapato.  
Hina sonrió ampliamente cuando la vió despertar.

-¡Yuni! ¡Estas bien! -La abrazó casi estrujandola.

La otra rió nerviosa.

-Sí, perdón por quedarme fuera de la pelea.

-Lo importante es que no te pasó nada. -Hina la soltó y la miró directamente.

-A mi también me da gusto que ustedes esten bien. -De pronto miró al peliplata, parado y cruzado de brazos. -Sephi, tu ropa... -Dejó la frase en el aire, él la miró un segundo, y luego vio hacia otra parte una vez más.

-¿Estas herido? -Preguntó ella, pero él no contestó nada.

-Estamos bien, Yu. -Hina observó preocupada, pero tenemos que subir, o no llegaremos a pasar la prueba.

La castaña asintió sonriente.

-Ese monstruo nos ha dado muchos problemas.

-¿Puedes caminar? -Sephiroth miró a la maga.

-¡Claro! -Ella le sonrió. -Pero si quieres cargarme, no me quejo.

-Camina.

Él dijo con toda seriedad y marchó hacia adelante, Yuna se levantó y lo siguió.

-Bueno, bueno, pero solo por curiosidad. -Comenzó, al ponerse a su lado. -Si no pudiese caminar, ¿Me cargarías? -Lo miró expectante.

-No. -Contestó sombrío. -Es una competencia, tienes que aplastar a tu oponente, no ayudarlo.

-¡Pero tu eres mi guardaespaldas! -Ella argumentó totalmente convencida.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es eso un insecto? -Dijo un segundo después, y la alarmó totalmente.

-¿¡Adónde!? -Gritó aterrorizada, y frunció el ceño cuando lo escuchó reír por lo bajo. -Que chistoso. -Ella se cruzó de brazos con enfado y evitó cruzar mirada alguna con él.

Hina rió muy divertida, viniendo detrás de ellos.

-Angeal tiene razón, son una pareja rara, pero conmovedora. -Agregó tras la risa.

Sephiroth volteó a verla.

-¿Angeal dijo eso? -Preguntó, notándosele el enojo.

La peliroja rió aún más.

-Cuando apenas los vio en el Gold Saucer, pero Génesis le contó todo, así que ya le quedó clara cómo es su relación.

Él no contestó, pero regresó la vista al frente.

-Aunque a mi todavía no. -Rió de nuevo.

Ésta vez Yuna volteó.

-¡Hina! ¡Que descaro! -La miró acusadoramente.

La aludida rió aún más fuerte.

-A mi tampoco me queda claro lo tuyo con Génesis, no veo que sea tu novio, incluso después de que lo besaras porque no te aguantabas y ni siquiera te esperaste a declarartele previamente.

-¡Yuna! -La niña se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Ah, claro, tu puedes insinuar que tengo algo con Sephiroth, pero yo no puedo decir nada de ti.

-¡Es distinto! -Enrojeció más al captar la mirada de Sephiroth: La observába curiosamente, arqueando una ceja. -¡No me mires así! -Le ordenó al instante.

Ella se alteró, más él siguió mirándola de la misma forma, lo que la desesperó más.

-¡Sephiroth! -Terminó gritando, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, esa mirada la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Dime. -El peliplata respondió finalmente.

-¡Que dejes de mirarme así!

La risa de Yuna la distrajo.

-Es increíble que por fín te decidieras a hacer algo con eso. -Él volvió a captar su atención. -Tantos días de observárlo sin cesar en la cafetería, esa mirada boba que te da por poner cuando él pasa frente a ti, las veces que te distraes en las clases solo por esta mirándolo una y otra vez, era hora de que reaccionaras.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar, intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente se le atascaron en la garganta.

-Que observador. -Yuna lo miró curiosamente.

-Pues... tu... -Hina se esforzó para decir algo, cualquier cosa que saliera. -Tu tampoco estas haciendo nada con Yuna. -Intentó molestarlo por ese lado.

-Claro que sí. -Él siguió con la vista al frente. -He intentado alejarla de mi siendo muy descortés y poco interesado, también cruel y despiadado, pero no se va. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Y empujarla ahora, desde esta altura sería demasiado, tampoco es que quiera cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia. -Volteó, sonriéndole de forma maliciosa.

La niña frunció el ceño totalmente avergonzada, pero al intentar decir algo, sus palabras volvieron a trabarse, solo volteó la cara con enojo y encaprichada.

-Sephi no te pases de listo con Hina, o te castigaré.

-¿Castigarme?

-¡Te molestaré el doble! -Rió.

Él suspiró, cuando se trataba de Yuna no había muchas opciones, ignorarla era imposible, puesto que jamás se callaba y siempre tenía algo que decir, siempre de un lado a otro riéndose e intentando hacer reír. Y cuando se trataba de Hina era fácil molestarla o hacerla sonrojar, su timidez era tan grande como su corazón noble. Hubiera sido difícil para él haberse imaginado, en cualquier otro momento, que tendría que compartir amistad con dos chicas, y más siendo ellas tan peculiares.  
La cima del feroz y aparentemente interminable Da-Chao se acercaba, Hina pudo distinguir a Génesis, y también a Angeal en la meta. Miró su reloj, y descubrió que afortunadamente quedaban diez minutos todavía: Había pasado la ronda de eliminación, pero eso era solo el comienzo.


	17. Creí que no sentías celos

**Yeeeey domingo de actualización otra vez :3 espero hayan tenido una buena semana! Las cosas se están poniendo un poco más interesantes en esta historia :3 me alegra que sigan dejando sus reviews! Me gustó escribir este capitulo, porque se sabe un poco más acerca de Yuna, no puedo evitar sentir algo de aprecio por ella pues como saben, soy yo misma dentro del fic XD**

Pao-Chan: Yo también quiero que les ganen! xD Desgraciadamente no puedo adelantar nada de lo que sucederá :P

Fandita-eromena: Gracias por tu coment y tu recomendación! debes saber que la utilizaré recién para el capítulo 19, pues el 18 esta casi acabado :3 También me imagino muy gracioso ese club de fans de Sephiroth, a ver qué va a pasar cuando aparezca el club de fans de Génesis XD

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 17: Creí que no sentías celos.**

El tiempo otorgado para escalar Da-Chao había pasado, dando las cinco de la tarde. El evento de lucha en la pagoda no empezaría hasta el día siguiente, pues después de haber subido aquella enorme montaña, los concursantes merecían un descanso, o al menos tiempo libre para hacer lo que les diera la gana.

-¿Habrá una pastelería aquí en Wutai? -Hina buscó con la mirada algún cartel indicando lo que ella quería.

-Comienzo a pensar en que no consumes otra cosa. -Génesis bajó la vista hacia ella totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Creo que he visto una! ¡Vamos! -Lo tomó del brazo sin pensar, arrastrandolo, e ignorando por completo cualquier comentario que él hiciera.

Los tres restantes se quedaron justo en sus lugares, no movieron ni un dedo.

-Sabía que esos dos tenían algo desde el primer momento en que los ví. -Angeal se cruzó de brazos, recordando las palabras de Génesis cuando le afirmaba que aquella chica y él eran solo amigos.

-Es complicado. -Yuna lo miró. -Pero creo que simplemente estan en eso.

-Me imagino que tu no le has insistido a Hina en ningún momento. -El pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

-Oye, oye. -La chica se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. -He hecho mis jugadas, pero al final ella sola se las arregló.

-Es mejor si nos vamos por otro lado. -Angeal sonrió, y se dispuso a ir por el lado contrario.

La peliroja arrastraba al chico tomando su mano, y mirando atentamente todos los puestos de comida que se alzaban a su alrededor.

-¡Mira! -Ella volteó sonriente. -La comida de ese puesto se ve muy curiosa. -Se acercó.

-Pero no parece ser dulce. -Él miró curiosamente.

El sonido de la plancha cocinando le recordaba mucho al restaurante de su padre, la gente iba y venía con notoria alegría, muchos gastaban gran cantidad de dinero comprando platos típicos de Wutai. La comida de Wutai era especialmente popular, todo el mundo ansiaba probarla alguna vez: Sus comidas eran elegantes y muy bien presentadas, mayormente usaban diferentes clases de pescado y verduras como ingredientes principales.

-Oye, Gén -Ella llamó su atención. -Me pregunto si encontraré comida aquí que sea más rica que los panqueques que hiciste.

Él retiró la vista de la comida para mirarla directamente, ella esperaba una respuesta.

-Eso es imposible. -Arqueó una ceja y sonrió levemente, mientras ella reía.

Volvió a tomar su mano para seguir recorriendo el lugar, al parecer no había demasiadas cosas dulces que comprar, posiblemente los Wutanenses se dedicaban a otro tipo de comidas.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vino Shelke? -Ella volteó un segundo a verlo.

-Shelke vino. -El pestañeó varias veces. -Pero no con nosotros, vino con su querido novio.

-¿Eres celoso, Génesis?

Su pregunta lo detuvo, se la quedó viendo un instante.

-¿Qué?

-Pregunto si eres celoso, de que tu hermana menor tenga novio. -Sonrió esperando una respuesta.

-No realmente. -Respondió dudando al principio. -¿Debería estarlo?

-Solo pregunto. -Ella rió tímidamente -Pensé que te pondrías celoso de que tu hermanita pequeña tenga a otro chico que la proteja además de ti.

Él lo pensó más de una vez, con la vista puesta en el cielo.

-No, no recuerdo haberme puesto celoso alguna vez. -Respondió de brazos cruzados, mirandola finalmente.

-Interesante. -Ella rió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. -Volvió a sonreír y a tomar su mano. -Sigamos.

Sintió que lo había desconcertado un poco con aquella pregunta, pero lo que más le encantaba sentir era su mano tocando la suya, Génesis acostumbraba a traer sus guantes de cuero rojo, pero ese día no llevaba las manos cubiertas, podía sentirlas, no eran del todo suaves, después de todo él era un chico, pero se sentían tan cálidas, le parecía que podía ir hasta el fín del mundo tomada de su mano.

-¿Crees que Vincent y Yuffie estén por aquí? -Sonrió mientras observaba las diferentes tiendas.

-Probablemente peleándose. -Génesis clavó la vista en uno de los estantes que tenía a su lado.

Una voz muy familiar para Hina se oyó en el aire.

-Preciosa, que casualidad. -Escuchó cuando se volteó a ver al chico que tenía cerca: Era el mismo que se había encontrado en el Gold Saucer.

-Emm... Hola. -Ella sonrió levemente.

-Siempre te comportas de la misma manera. -Dijo él, acomodándose el sombrero al mejor estilo cowboy, con una sonrisa de ganador.

Hina tragó saliva, no sabiendo bien qué hacer. El chico caminó hacia ella y le tomó la mano.

-Estoy seguro de que me recuerdas de algún lado.

Sus palabras escapaban antes de llegar a salir de su boca, por algún motivo no podía decir nada, y se estaba poniendo muy tensa.  
Aquel perfume suyo, lo reconocía, pero no del Gold Saucer, ¿Había tenido otro encuentro con ese chico?

-Veo que no. -Él sonrió de lado. -Permiteme recordartelo. -Dijo tomándola del mentón y acercándose provocadoramente.

Era él, la escena le resultaba potencialmente familiar, aún si la última vez ella no había podido ver, pero era la misma sensación, el mismo aroma, todo era igual.  
El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta cerca de ellos los detuvo, o más bien lo detuvo a él, pues Hina estaba inmóvil, pero en el fondo sabía qué le esperaba.

-¿Mm? -El chico de cabello largo la soltó y observó curiosamente. -¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó mirando al otro.

-Eso estaba por preguntar yo. -Génesis lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

La voz de Génesis sonó en los oídos de la chica como una mala noticia, aún si ya se esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Levantó la vista apenas, totalmente avergonzada: El castaño miraba al otro chico con una cara bastante seria, de brazos cruzados, y aquellos orbes azules demandaban una respuesta urgente.

-Oh, es increíble. -El otro sonrió sin importarle demasiado. -No me habías comentado que tenías novio, linda. -Miró a Hina, quien sintió una condena de esa mirada.

Génesis frunció el ceño.

-O tal vez solo un amigo celoso. -Volvió a sonreír.

-Yo...

Hina comenzó como si le faltara el aire, el nerviosismo la atacaba como nunca antes, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que iba a desmayarse. Por un momento creyó que hubiera sido lo mejor haberse desplomado en el piso sin poder decir nada.

-Él... es... bueno... yo...

Irvine parecía esperar una respuesta clara mientras le sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo, Génesis parecía esperar lo mismo, pero mucho más serio.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir. -La interrumpió. -No suelo meterme con chicas que estén ocupadas.

-Tu no me preguntaste si... -Ella se detuvo, siendo eso lo único que pudo decir claramente.

-Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo ahí, preciosa, pero fue bueno mientras duró. -Le sonrió una última vez a ella, y luego lo miró a él, para después voltear e irse.

No sabía cómo levantar la cabeza para mirar a Génesis directamente, le daba miedo la expresión que él pudiera tener, le daba miedo que él ya no estuviese ahí.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a explicar?

Su corazón se encogió al escuchar la voz tan seria.

-Lo... Lo siento Génesis. -Comenzó. -Yo solo... No se lo que somos... -Contestó todavía cabizbaja.

-Entiendo. -Él habló después de unos segundos que se hicieron interminables. -Yo tampoco lo se.

Las palabras de Génesis nunca fueron tan filosas como en aquel momento, iba a levantar la cabeza pero simplemente no podía, era como si algo se lo impidiera, pero temía no poder seguir hablándole aún si no le estaba hablando, temía por no lograr explicarse bien, temía que él simplemente se marchara. Un calor agobiante rodeó sus ojos, comenzaban a sentirse realmente húmedos, estaban desbordando cuando ella subió la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no pareció inmutarse a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Ahórrate las disculpas. -Él volteó la cara molesto. -Solo explícate.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar en donde no haya gente... ni la posibilidad de que un conocido nos vea así?

Ella soltó un leve sollozo, pero él comenzó a caminar en señal de aprobación.  
Caminaron un rato, saliendo de todo el tumulto y metiéndose en el bosque, era más tranquilo y no había nadie alrededor. Se sentaron en el pasto, estaba algo frío, pero el sol los iluminaba perfectamente, y una pequeña brisa acompañaba.

-Primero necesito que escuches toda la historia, y luego podrás hablar al final, ¿De acuerdo? -Le propuso, y el otro asintió.

Hina tomó aire antes de comenzar:

-La vez que fuimos al Gold Saucer, yo estaba jugando un juego extraño de un Mog, y este chico se me presentó, dijo que su nombre era Irvine... ¿Crenchas? -Dudó, y al levantar la vista vio el aspecto extrañado de Génesis. -Lo siento, he olvidado su apellido... -Se avergonzó un poco. -Me dijo a que escuela iba y se puso un poco galán, pero terminé ignorándolo, no recuerdo por qué me fui, supongo que ví algo más interesante.

Rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos y dirigió la mirada al cielo, estaba claro y casi no había nubes: Como le gustaba el cielo.

-No volví a verlo, pero el otro día. -Hizo una pausa y miró hacia un costado. -Ya sabes, el día que me quedé ciega, tu me acompañaste a la tienda, y me dijiste que esperara fuera... -Volvió a tomar aire, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, las manos le temblaban un poco. -Después de un rato sentí que alguien se me acercó, yo no podía verlo, pero entonces, me tomó del mentón y me besó, aunque no se si fue un beso de verdad, fue más bien un acercamiento... -Lo miró con un deje de tristeza. -Por un momento me puse feliz porque... porque pensé que habías sido tu.

Clavó la vista en el suelo, el pasto se movía con el viento, le costaba mucho contener las lágrimas. Logró percibir la mirada del chico encima de ella, por lo tanto continuó hablando:

-Y cuando tu saliste de la tienda, bueno... Fue por eso que te besé... -Otro sollozo se escapó. -Pero entonces me dí cuenta de que no habías sido tu, de ninguna manera, fue distinto, yo... realmente quería que fueras tu y por eso lo pensé... aunque fuera imposible me gustó creerlo, ¿Entiendes? -Volvió a sollozar. -Ha sido realmente difícil para mi todo éste tiempo, observándote de lejos todos los días y quedandome tonta, imaginar que tal vez llegarías a dejar de decir que somos solo amigos...

Sus ojos se desbordaron y rompió en llanto, intentó seguir hablando pero no podía, él continuaba observándola de la misma manera, luego suspiró y tardó un momento en hablar, un momento que para ella había sido una eternidad.

-No me gusta verte llorar. -Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba sus lágrimas inútilmente, pues al instante caían nuevas.

-Yo... Yo... -Decía, interrumpida por sus sollozos. -Lo siento, de verdad.

Él la volvió a mirar por un momento, sin decir palabra, luego puso su mano sobre la de ella, que temblaba como una hoja.

-Esta bien, no fue tu culpa, no llores. -Dijo casi en un suspiro, mientras acariciaba un mechón del cabello de la chica y lo llevaba detrás de su oreja.

Ella parecía haber dejado todas sus palabras en la explicación que había dado, pues se había quedado muda.

-¿Estas enojado? -Dijo al final.

-Al principio lo estaba, ahora... no, no contigo. -Confesó algo más serio.

Ella se quedó callada.

-Pero me gustaría romperle la cara a ese tipo. -Frunció el ceño, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Pero pasó... antes de que nosotros...

Dijo sin saber como explicarse del todo bien, y él se quedó en silencio esta vez.

-Dijiste que nunca sentías celos. -Ella tragó saliva, después de llorar tanto su boca estaba seca, y la garganta le dolía, sentía ese nudo que le provocaba dolor y molestia.

-Bueno, supongo que siempre existe una primera vez. -El chico le quitó la vista de encima.

Se quedó callada, no sentía deseos de decir algo más, y encima ese nudo en su garganta le molestaba demasiado: Contener el llanto no era algo bueno.  
El viento la despeinó un poco, y secó algunas lágrimas que habían detenido su ruta en las mejillas ahora rosadas de la niña, cerró los ojos, liberando las últimas lágrimas que le habían quedado, y lo miró atentamente: Él seguía con la vista en el horizonte, parecía ido, la brisa le acariciaba el cabello salvajemente, se veía tan pacífico. Ella temió al rechazo, pero aún así se atrevió a recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Notó que él giró en dirección hacia ella, y se la quedó viendo. Hina no sabía exactamente qué esperar del castaño, pero recibió una caricia, suave y delicada, en la mejilla. Sonrió y se acurrucó más a su lado, él la rodeó con el brazo pero antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, la recostó en la hierba: Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Todavía no te he dado un primer beso. -Comentó sonriente.

-Claro que sí. -Ella lo contradijo extrañada. -Yo ya te he besado.

-Ese no cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Besar es cosa de hombres. -Sonrió arrogante.

-¡No seas machista! -Le recriminó enfadada, él se empezó a reír, su risa era tan contagiosa.

Sintió que su corazón se salía de lugar cuando lo vio acercarse aún más: La brisa agitó sus cabellos otra vez, mientras ese momento se le hacía interminable, pero finalmente sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, estaban algo fríos, pero esa sensación era única, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico, la piel de su cara sí era realmente suave, a pesar de que sus manos no lo eran tanto, rodeó su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella, sentía que el momento era único e irrepetible, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-Entonces, las veces que nos quedamos solos... -El comenzó una vez se separaron.

-Yuna y Sephiroth complotados, para dejarnos a solas. -Respondió ella.

Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Sephiroth?

-Él se dio cuenta de todo sin que alguien más tuviera que decírselo, pero no era su intención ser parte de esto, más bien Yuna tiene un don para obligarlo. -Rió.

-Sí, lo tiene bajo control. -Génesis negó con la cabeza. -Es la primera vez que Sephiroth se encuentra algo así.

-Pero las chicas lo persiguen todo el tiempo.

-Sí, pero no son como Yuna. -Sonrió. -Ella es la chica más peculiar que he conocido, le sigues tu.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

-Que eres muy extraña. -Se rió y comenzó a levantarse, conociéndose de memoria la mirada que ella le lanzaba: Ese ceño fruncido, apretando los labios...

-Vamos, deberíamos tratar de encontrar a nuestros amigos.

Le extendió la mano, y ella la tomó.

-Hace calor. -La castaña se quejó, en medio de los otros dos chicos.

Ni una palabra parecía llegar a oídos de Angeal, quien observaba atentamente una demostración de cómo se preparaba un plato típico Wutanense, su pasión por la cocina lo acompañaba a cualquier parte.

-Angeal parece un niño en una juguetería... -Ella le prestó más atención.

La chica pestañeó varias veces, con la vista clavada en un punto fijo: Parecía estar dudando bastante.

-¿Qué te pasa? -La voz invernal de Sephiroth llegó a sus oídos.

Ella lo miró, por un minuto había olvidado todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Nada.

Respondió seriamente, él arqueó una ceja ante la evidente mentira de la muchacha, pero prefirió dejar de darle importancia, aunque ella seguía con la vista clavada en ese lugar: Era un edificio bastante grande, pero fuera del tamaño, no difería en nada con los demás, ¿Qué tenía de apasionante?  
Con Génesis en otra parte, y Angeal totalmente concentrado en la cocina, Sephiroth comenzaba a sentir el aburrimiento de los pies a la cabeza: Él podía ser un tipo serio, pero no le gustaba estar quieto y sin algo que hacer. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, y volteó para recorrer el lugar con la vista, encontró varias caras familiares, incluso compañeros de clase, pero no era el tipo de persona que se acerca a saludar a otros, aún si estaba realmente aburrido. Regresó la vista para encontrar el mismo paisaje: Angeal seguía en lo suyo, y Yuna no quitaba la vista de ese lugar, comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba algo que hacer. Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, la voz de Yuna lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?

-No se, me aburro. -Contestó sin emoción.

-¿Puedes acompañarme hasta ese lugar? -Preguntó señalando aquel edificio enorme.

Él la observó, y luego miró aquel lugar, dudó el querer pasar ese rato con ella, pero asintió finalmente.

-Angeal. -Se acercó a su amigo. -Iremos a ver una cosa.

-Diviértanse, nos vemos en el hotel. -Dijo el otro, sin quitar la vista de los movimientos del cocinero, Sephiroth negó y finalmente se puso en marcha.

Caminaron bastante, pero la niña no decía una palabra, era extraño verla tan seria. Unos cuantos gritos y corridas sacaron al peliplata de su tranquilidad, y pronto el camino estaba cortado por varias chicas, que ya habían visto anteriormente. Él suspiró al oír sus gritos desesperados.

-¡Sephiroth! -Gritaban al unísono, muchas intentaban acercarse, él les dirigía una mirada de nada, no le entusiasmaba en absoluto tener un club de fans.

-¡Sephiroth! ¿No quieres venir con nosotras?

Dijo una de ellas, con la voz llena de ilusión, puede que estuviese aburrido, pero ni estando ebrio iría con ese grupo de locas, era como tener a Yuna repetida doscientas veces. Recordando a la chica, le dirigió la vista, ella seguía seria, intentaba divisar su objetivo a través de toda la multitud de mujeres. El espadachín empezaba a preguntarse si la chica estaba bien, pues normal, definitivamente no estaba.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a un lugar, y no puedo pasar entre todas ustedes. -Ella comenzó, dirigiéndose a la líder, la chica rubia de nombre Elena.

-¿Qué? -Ella arqueó una ceja. -No irás a ningún lado con Sephiroth. -Finalmente frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -Atacó otra. -¡Él es nuestro!

-Sephi, si quieres quédate. -Ella lo miró, todavía seria. -Yo sigo.

El peliplata la miró también, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Iré contigo.

Dijo provocando una serie de caras de desilusión entre sus fans.

-¿¡Qué!? -Algunas reaccionaron con enojo.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡No puedes abandonarnos para ir con esta chica!

-Lo siento, he quedado en acompañarla a ella primero.

Por no decir que la estaba usando como excusa para alejarse de las locas fanáticas que tanto lo agobiaban.

-¡ Mírala, ella no vale nada! -Una de las chicas gritó desilusionada.

Él hizo caso y se la quedó viendo, pero ella parecía estar más allá de la conversación, finalmente las miró.

-No estoy saliendo con el si es lo que les da miedo, pero si lo aman tanto deberían dejar de verlo como un objeto.

Ellas volvieron a reaccionar de forma hostil, la miraron con desprecio.

-No intentes hacernos quedar mal.

-Elena esto se esta saliendo de control. -La chica amable de pelo castaño se acercó a la presidenta del club.

La otra lo pensó y finalmente asintió.

-Tienes razón, Cissnei -Dijo mirando a la otra. -¡Chicas, esto es inútil, Sephiroth siempre nos será fiel a nosotras, nunca estará con esta enana! -Intentó calmar a las demás.

Yuna arqueó una ceja.

-¿Enana? -Dijo por lo bajo, el espadachín parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, no por sorpresa, quizá era más porque no deseaba participar.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que todas se pusieron de acuerdo e iniciaron su retirada.

-Que malas -La chica comenzó. -No soy bajita, es solo que todo el mundo es más alto que yo. -Frunció el ceño.

-Eso es porque eres bajita. -Él intervino.

-No. -Dijo de forma caprichosa, Sephiroth suspiró.

-Da igual, ¿Adónde vamos?

-A un lugar especial. -Sonrió y continuó caminando.

El peliplata la siguió, caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que ella se paró y rió.

-Es curioso, normalmente no quieres estar conmigo, pero cuando se trata de escapar de tus fanáticas me usas como excusa.

Él no contesto, y la castaña suspiró.

-Bueno, aquí es. -Dijo con voz ilegible, era difícil determinar si estaba contenta, ansiosa, nerviosa, o triste. Ella simplemente acariciaba la baranda de las escaleras que se alzaban a sus pies.

De pronto unos pasos apresurados fueron seguidos de un grito, la voz fue identificada enseguida.

-¡Yuni! ¡Sephiroth!

Los dos voltearon para encontrar a Hina, arrastrando a Génesis de la mano, justo como hizo al momento de desaparecer.

-Los encontré. -Sonrió cuando llegó por fín.

-¿Y Angeal? -Génesis recorrió el lugar con la mirada: Eran los únicos allí.

-Se quedó observándo una demostración de...

-No me digas, -Interrumpió a su amigo. -Cocina Wutanense.

Sephiroth simplemente asintió y el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Estara entretenido un buen rato.

-Dijo que nos vería en el hotel.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? -Hina preguntó entusiasmada.

-Sephi me usa como excusa para escaparse de sus fanáticas. -La castaña respondió algo seria, y recibió una mirada gélida por parte del espadachín.

-¿Excusa?

-Me pediste que te acompañara, es lo que hice, Yuna. -Él comenzó. -Si no querías que viniera no me lo hubieras pedido.

-No me digan, ¿Ahora es Sephiroth quien persigue a Yuni, y ella lo rechaza? -Hina los miró confundida.

-Sí, tal vez los roles se invirtieron. -Génesis se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues ya era hora. -Hina frunció el ceño, Sephiroth simplemente suspiró, no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir por algo tan mínimo.

Yuna subió el primer escalón y contempló aquel edificio con algo de admiración.

-¿Qué es? -Hina miró al peliplata buscando respuesta.

-No lo se, no me ha dicho. -Contestó devolviendo la vista a Yuna. -Pero ha estado actuando raro.

Génesis la observó un rato, y luego se acercó.

-¿Qué hay aquí? -Se apoyó en una baranda.

Ella salió de su trance en ese momento, volteó a ver a cada uno de ellos.

-Leviathan. -Contestó dejando la intriga.

-Mmm -Hina pensó un momento. -Apuesto a que es uno de tus amigos Eones.

-Sí. -La otra sonrió asintiendo. -Es un eón, pero no es mi amigo.

La peliroja la miró extrañada: Yuna siempre decía que los eones eran sus amigos, y no solo bestias de combate.

-No tengo el poder de Leviathan todavía.

-¿Es que debes capturar a los eones? -La chica pareció aún más confundida, los otros dos solo esperaban a que Yuna se explicara sola.

La otra bajó aquel escalón y comenzó a pensar para poder dar una explicación más clara que sus amigos pudieran entender.

-Verás, los eones son criaturas mágicas, pero no son como los demás monstruos, ellos no siempre han sido así. -Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante. -Hace mucho tiempo, fueron humanos, como nosotros.

-¿Y qué les pasó?

-No fueron humanos cualquiera, fueron personas importantes, cada uno de ellos con un corazón noble y digno, cada uno era reconocido por algo en lo que se destacaba, y cada uno pertenecía a una región diferente. -Volteó a mirar el gigantesco edificio una vez más, antes de seguir. -Al momento de morir, sus hazañas y su fortaleza de corazón les permitió transformarse en los oradores.

-¿Oradores?

-Un orador es un espíritu, es el alma de aquellos valientes, que ahora velan por la seguridad de las personas, encerrada dentro del cuerpo de una bestia.

-Un eón. -La chica concluyó, y su amiga asintió.

-Exacto. -Sonrió. -El orador se encuentra dentro de su templo, construido especialmente para él, y ubicado en su lugar de origen.

-¿Quieres decir que hay un fantasma ahí dentro?

-No exactamente. -La chica negó. -Verás, para obtener el poder de un eón y poder invocarlo, primero debes tener permiso del orador, debes visitar el templo y entrar a la cámara del orador para hablar con él.

-Vaya, es fascinante. -Pestañeó varias veces. -Creí que te habían enseñado a usarlos en tu antigua escuela.

Ella volvió a negar.

-Spira tiene muchas ramas, puedes especializarte en la invocación o en la magia negra, o blanca. -Comentó recordando sus antiguos días en aquel colegio. -Una vez aprendimos todo sobre los oradores, aquellos que elegimos la rama de invocación, visitamos sus templos, pero yo solo he estudiado un año en Spira, por lo tanto no he podido conseguir demasiados eones con ayuda de mis profesores.

-¿Y qué hiciste, Yu?

-Los conseguí por mi cuenta, viajé a los templos y los adquirí sola, pero no he visitado todos.

-Vaya, es una suerte que Wutai tenga un templo, entonces.

-No pensaba visitar todos los templos, pero...

Los otros tres la miraron expectantes ante su silencio.

-Sentí que el orador me estaba llamando.

-¡Entonces respóndele! -La otra la animó. -Yo también quiero ir.

Yuna la miró curiosamente.

-Todos vamos, ¿Verdad?

-No lo se... -Se mostró pensativa.

-¿Solo el invocador puede entrar al templo? -Génesis habló, por fin.

-No, solo el invocador puede adquirir al eón, pero cualquiera puede entrar al templo.

-Entonces iremos contigo.

-Es peligroso. -Ella intentó detenerla. -No es simplemente entrar a la cámara, debes pasar por una prueba antes de llegar, es muy arriesgado.

-Pero no pasará nada si estamos todos juntos, somos un gran equipo. -La peliroja sonrió. -Además antes entrabas tu sola y lo lograste.

-Sí, bueno, siempre lo he hecho sola.

-Es porque no nos conocías -Se rió. -Ahora nos tienes a nosotros para acompañarte. -Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo. -Vamos juntos.

Yuna terminó accediendo, aunque no tenía muchas otras opciones para tomar. La gran puerta se abrió para darles paso, y se cerró detrás de ellos: Estaban ahora en un largo pasillo, las paredes parecían ser de cristal, tan transparente que se podía ver que había agua del otro lado, incluso había peces de diferentes colores y tamaños nadando allí, la pared realmente parecía hecha de agua.

-Impresionante... -Hina quedó boquiabierta, jamás había visto algo así: Podía tocar la pared, y aunque ésta pareciera estar hecha de agua, era totalmente dura, y el líquido se encontraba del otro lado, junto con todas las creaturas marinas que podía ver desde ahí.

-Leviathan es la deidad protectora de Wutai, es un eón acuático, así que es normal que encontremos este tipo de cosas. -Yuna aclaró, ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

Siguieron avanzando por ese asombroso pasillo recto, y al final de éste había una puerta igual a la de la entrada. Tanto Génesis como Sephiroth empujaron la puerta para lograr que se abriera, y la misma daba paso a una larguísima escalera tipo caracol, las paredes seguían siendo igual, solo que todavía más sorprendentes, pues este lugar era mas amplio y se apreciaba todavía más.

-¿Todos los templos son así de sorprendentes? -Hina no salía de su asombro.

-Bueno, algunos más bonitos que otros, pero todos tienen su estilo. -La chica resumió.

-Tenemos que usar la escalera, ¿Verdad?

-Espera, aún no. -La castaña los detuvo, llamando la atención.

Tomó una piedra cercana, y la arrojo sobre los escalones, los cuales emitieron un sonido y al instante desaparecieron, convirtiéndose la escalera en un enorme tobogán que arrastró la piedra con fuerza, hasta que quedó fuera de la vista.

-Ya veo, tienen trampas. -Génesis se cruzó de brazos, observando a los escalones volver a aparecer.

-Por eso dije que era peligroso.

La muchacha observó a su alrededor: Había un altar cerca de donde estaban, y pudo observar un símbolo brillante en el suelo, en la otra esquina.

-Chicos, debemos mover ese altar. -Dijo señalándolo.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Ese círculo brillante que sobresale allá. -Volvió a señalar, en la otra dirección.

No necesitaron demasiada fuerza para moverlo, después de todo eran dos personas para un altar, no era muy grande pero estaba hecho de piedra. Una vez colocado encima de aquella forma dibujada en el suelo, el altar se hundió en ella y desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Hina buscó con la mirada algún rastro del objeto que había estado ahí hacía dos segundos.

-Ya podemos bajar. -Yuna miró los escalones.

-Tardaremos mucho. -La peliroja se desilusionó. -Debimos haber dejado que nos arrastrara.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos adónde nos lleva. -Génesis la miró extrañado. -¿Eres capaz de ser así de imprudente?

Ella se apenó y no se atrevió a decir palabra. Yuna volvió a probar la escalera, pero esta vez todo estaba en orden, de modo que ya podían continuar.

-Oye, Yu, ¿Cómo es la historia de los Eones? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo empezó todo?

-Bueno, lo que dicen es que hace miles de años, existía un monstruo terriblemente poderoso, era la representación de los pecados de las personas que habitaban el planeta. -La chica comenzó. -Su nombre era Sinh. -Dijo observando la pared acuática que los rodeaba. -Sinh solo podía traer dolor, pena, y muerte adonde sea que iba, y era aparentemente indestructible.

-¿Era tan poderoso?

-Más de lo que imaginas, muchos de los más valientes guerreros murieron intentando hacer frente a la bestia, y no consiguieron hacerle ni un rasguño.

-¿Entonces? -La chica se vio bastante intrigada.

-Entonces una poderosa hechicera emprendió un largo viaje junto a su esposo, en busca de una forma de destruir a Sinh. -Dirigió la vista a los escalones de luz celeste. -Su largo peregrinaje la llenó de conocimientos, y tuvo final en lo que ahora es Zanarkand.

-¿La ciudad de donde vienes?

-Sí, antes no era una ciudad, pero la hechicera encontró en un viejo templo una posibilidad de vencer al monstruo. -Explicó. -El corazón noble de su esposo, y su afán por protegerla, lo habían convertido en su guardián, dicen que en ese templo, la hechicera logró hablar con una Diosa, quien le ofreció transformar los sentimientos de su guardián en una bestia lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerle frente a Sinh.

-Vaya, ¿Así fue como lo vencieron?

-Exacto. -Ella asintió. -Zaion, el esposo de la hechicera, entregó su cuerpo y alma para transformarse en el primer eón que existió, el eón supremo.

-Me imagino que es el más poderoso. -Pestañeó varias veces.

-Sí, de ese modo, esa mujer se convirtió en la primer invocadora, y gracias al poder del eón supremo logró destruir para siempre al monstruo... Pero la energía necesaria para controlar a un eón tan poderoso es demasiada, ella no pudo soportarlo, y justo después de vencer a Sinh, murió. Dicen que su alma esta junto a la de su esposo, en el templo de Zanarkand, porque eran inseparables.

-Es una historia de amor muy bonita. -Juntó sus manos con ilusión en la voz. -¿Quién fue la hechicera?

-Su nombre era Yunalesca.

La peliroja quedó en silencio un momento.

-Se parece a tu nombre. -Dijo con sorpresa.

-Curioso, ¿Eh? -La chica rió.

Bajaron escalón por escalón, hasta que una pared los detuvo: Era totalmente transparente, pero se notaba que estaba frente a ellos, era como una enorme pared de vidrio, detrás, se veía que la escalera continuaba.

-¿Qué es esto? -La castaña se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Crees que podemos atavesarla?

La chica empezó a pensar: Seguramente podrían atravesarla, pero no estaba tan segura de adónde los llevaría.

-No se adónde puede llevarnos. -Volteó a ver al resto.

-Es el único camino disponible. -El peliplata habló después de estar callado tanto tiempo.

-Sephiroth tiene razón, Yu. -Hina asintió. -Tengo una idea, tomémonos de las manos, así apareceremos todos juntos en el mismo sitio.

Yuna suspiró.

-Tenemos que estar atentos, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos.

El grupo avanzó, tomando la recomendación de Hina, y lograron traspasar la pared con solo caminar hacia ella. La peliroja abrió los ojos después de que la luz provocada por el muro se los tragara, pestañeó un par de veces, antes de soltar a sus compañeros, y revisó bien el lugar.

-¿Nada?

Exclamó al encontrarse en una especie de caverna, no había más que las paredes, ni siquiera había una salida que estuviera a la vista. Volvió a dar un vistazo, pero no parecía haber nada importante en ese lugar.  
Unas cuantas rocas cayeron al suelo desde el techo, por fortuna no eran más que pequeñas piedras, pero un grito justo detrás de ellos los alertó: Unos monstruos comenzaron a bajar de las paredes, eran varios de ellos, con patas largas y bocas llenas de dientes desgarradores. Las patas delanteras parecían ser cuchillas, y la cola se movía como un gusano con cada movimiento que daban. Los cuatro se prepararon para comenzar una pelea duradera, pero para su sorpresa, los monstruos no eran tan poderosos como ellos pensaban, o tal vez era que hacían un buen equipo entre los cuatro.  
Una vez derrotadas las bestias, el silencio regresó, pero al voltear, una gran puerta se alzaba ante ellos.

-Eso no estaba ahí antes.

-Es la cámara del orador. -La castaña explicó avanzando hacia la puerta. -Ahí dentro esta el Eón.

-¿Nosotros podemos entrar ahí? -Hina se detuvo.

-Sí, pero deben hacer silencio absoluto cuando el orador se presente. -La chica advirtió -No deben hablar para nada, él podría considerar una falta de respeto el que hablen en su presencia.

-Esta bien. -La peliroja miró a los otros dos, ciertamente no habían hablado demasiado hasta el momento, de modo que eso la dejaba a ella con el deber de esforzarse para mantener el silencio.

La puerta se abrió, rechinando de forma molesta: Dentro había una habitación circular, todo estaba realmente impecable a pesar de que nadie iba. Justo en el medio, había un gran círculo, parecía ser de cristal. Yuna se acercó, mientras los otros tres se quedaron unos pasos atrás. Dentro de ese círculo cubierto, había una figura, parecía ser una gran serpiente azulada. La chica liberó su bastón y lo puso frente a ella, en el suelo, mientras se arrodillaba. Una figura casi transparente apareció flotando por encima del lugar donde la serpiente estaba encerrada, era un hombre. Yuna tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar rezando, murmuraba cosas que los otros tres no llegaban a oír. Aquel espíritu les clavó la vista un momento, Hina sintió nervios: ¿Estarían molestándolo de alguna forma? Se mantuvo firme a pesar de la mirada, y un momento después, el orador volvió a ver a su amiga. La peliroja se preguntaba si esto era una especie de ritual, fuera lo que fuera, tomó algunos minutos, y finalmente el orador desapareció, emitiendo un destello cegador. No pudieron ver nada por un instante, al desaparecer la luz, todo regresó a la normalidad, pero la invocadora colapsó sin siquiera haber intentado levantarse una vez.

-¡Yuni! -Hina fue la primera en correr. -¿Qué le sucede? -Miró con preocupación a los otros dos.

-Solo esta inconsciente. -Génesis comprobó su estado.

-Tal vez el ritual requiere demasiado esfuerzo y sea normal que esto pase. -Sephiroth la observó, pero la otra chica no quitaba su cara de preocupación.

-Será mejor que volvamos al hotel, yo también estoy cansada. -Miró a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron.

La salida del templo fue mucho más rápida, una vez abierta la puerta de la cámara del orador, los cuatro se encontraban en el largo pasillo de la entrada: Ese tipo de lugares eran realmente confusos, pero no necesitaron más que abrir la puerta para salir de allí. El hotel estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero no se percataron hasta llegar allí, de lo cansados que estaban realmente: Había sido un día agotador, y el día siguiente lo sería aún más.


	18. Recuérdame

**Mil perdones por no actualizar el anterior domingo! Esta vez aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar! D:**

Pao-Chan: Génesis es perfecto! :D Y con tu suposición, dejame decirte que así sería en un principio, pero luego no me decidía bien si hacerlo así realmente o no, de momento no puedo develar nada :P

Fandita-eromena: Sí, acertaste! y la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando leí tu comentario y ví que le atinaste xD Y sí, Angeal también merece ser popular ò-o tendré que considerar la aparición de su club de fans!

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 18: Recuérdame.**

-¡Yuna!

-¡AAggh! ¡Hina no puedo respirar!

La castaña se alarmó: Solo necesitó abrir los ojos, y su amiga ya se había tirado sobre ella y la apretujaba como su no la hubiera visto en semanas.

-He estado dormida unos cuantos meses, ¿Eh? -Sonrió una vez la otra la dejó libre.

-Solo el resto de la tarde de ayer... y la noche. -Hina se apenó. -Pero es que estaba preocupada por ti.

-Estoy bien. -Yuna jugueteó con sus dedos algo avergonzada. -Es solo que se necesita mucha resistencia para ser invocador.

-¿Podrás participar?

-¡Claro! -Puso cara de determinación mientras apretaba los puños. -Sephi no puede salvarse, ¡Quiero la revancha!

La peliroja rió.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Y tu le ganarás a Génesis. -Sonrió. -Aunque ahora sean unos tortolitos muy tiernos. -Le guiñó un ojo, la otra se sonrojó y petrificó.

-Eh... Bueno, sí... ¡Ten por seguro que no me vencerá! -Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. -Me pregunto en dónde esta ahora... -Miró hacia otra parte totalmente sonrojada.

-Ve a buscarlo, aún tenemos dos horas. -La chica sonrió.

-¿Tu que harás?

-No se... -Pensó un momento. -Supongo que me daré una vuelta.

-Mmm, esta bien. -Hina sonrió. -Voy a buscarlo.

Salió de la habitación de su amiga, sin saber exactamente adónde ir. Tal vez Angeal o Sephiroth podrían ayudarla, pero en el recorrido del pasillo hasta la entrada, no había visto a ninguno de los dos. Una vez afuera, rodeó el lugar con la vista y se aproximó al pelinegro.

-Angeal, que bueno que te encuentro. -Sonrió aliviada. -¿Génesis esta por aquí?

El chico volteó a verla de brazos cruzados.

-Génesis ha ido a caminar un poco al bosque, se fue en esa dirección. -Señaló con la cabeza.

-Oh... -La chica observó con detenimiento: ¿Qué posibilidades había de encontrar a un chico en un bosque entero?

-No es muy profundo, no creo que te sea difícil. -Sonrió.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa: A veces, Angeal parecía tener la capacidad de leer la mente de las personas que eran cercanas a él.

-Entonces creo que lo buscaré. -Sonrió.

-¿Sephiroth esta con Yuna? -Preguntó un segundo antes de que la niña se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! -Ella rió. -Él evita a toda costa quedarse solo con Yuna.

-No lo he visto en toda la mañana. -Se quedó pensativo. -Y no ha ido con Génesis.

-Bueno, él es algo solitario. -La chica se cruzó de brazos.

Él pareció seguir pensando sin notar su presencia, y luego negó con la cabeza, lo que a Hina le llamó potencialmente la atención, pero justo antes de preguntar, Angeal la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por eso, ve a buscar a Génesis. -Sonrió y ella obedeció asintiendo.

Se adentró en el bosque intentando encontrar al menos una pista que la llevara hasta aquel chico, pero no conseguía ver rastro alguno. Avanzó un poco hasta escuchar un peculiar sonido, era como agua cayendo de gran altura, ¿Una cascada? Intentó seguir aquel sonido, y llegó hasta una pequeña cascada. El paisaje era como el de una postal: Las aves coloridas volaban grácilmente hacia las nubes que adornaban el hermoso cielo azul de Wutai, y el agua cristalina reflejaba toda esa belleza en el suelo. Las grandes rocas se imponían cobrando gran altura, pero daban paso a la brillante caída que el agua realizaba sin cesar.  
Miró un rato boquiabierta, disfrutando cada detalle, pero sonrió ampliamente al ver la figura de Génesis, parado frente a la cascada.

-¡Te encontré! -Dijo capturando su mano, y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Oh, estas aquí. -Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa tenía algo diferente: Tal vez no estaba siendo tan sincera ésta vez.

-Este lugar es muy lindo. -Ella se aproximó un poco más a él.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, lo cual despertó la curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo la preocupación de Hina.

-¿Pasa algo? -Ella se despegó de su lado, para mirarlo fijamente.

Génesis le devolvió la mirada, y luego dirigió la vista al agua.

-Verás, éste lugar tiene su historia. -Sonrió levemente.

-Me gustaría oírla. -Ella se acercó a la pequeña laguna que se formaba y se vió reflejada en aquel espejo natural.

-Mis padres... Te imaginas que son personas muy ocupadas. -Comenzó, mirando hacia arriba, las aves adornaban el cielo como si fueran guirnaldas. -Cuando yo era pequeño, no tenían mucho tiempo para estar conmigo, así que mi abuela me cuidaba.

Ella lo observaba con detenimiento, el sol iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos eran aún más brillantes.

-A mi abuela le encantaba Wutai, así que venía aquí seguido, y siempre me traía con ella.

Hina sonrió, probablemente el lugar era especial porque su abuela lo traía cuando era pequeño, eso de alguna forma le inspiraba ternura.

-Y éste lugar era como nuestro, siempre estábamos aquí, ella me decía que era hermoso, como la vida misma, y que la vida debía ser como el agua de esta cascada, siempre fluir y renovarse, sin importar cuántos obstáculos encuentre antes de terminar su trayectoria.

-Es algo muy bonito.

-En ese tiempo yo no lograba entender muy bien todas las cosas que ella me decía. -Sonrió. -Pero cuando ella murió, no tuve más opción que entender.

La muchacha lo observó con un deje de tristeza: Perder a alguien tan especial resulta desgarrador para cualquiera.

-Al principio fue realmente deprimente para Shelke y para mi, pero ella siempre nos decía que la vida fluye, muchas personas mueren y otras vienen al mundo al mismo tiempo, que la vida no espera a nadie y por eso hay que aprovecharla al máximo, y que la tristeza puede ser reemplazada por felicidad en tan solo un abrazo.

Dijo, casi oyendo las palabras de aquella mujer sonar en su mente.

-Parece que era una señora muy amable y sabia. -Hina sonrió levemente.

-No había vuelto a este lugar desde que ella murió...

-Gén, yo... Si quieres puedo dejarte a solas... -Levantó la vista para encontrar su rostro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo he compartido contigo, eres la única que lo sabe.

Ella se sorprendió bastante: Pensó que al menos sus mejores amigos lo sabrían.

-¿La única?

-Exacto. -Asintió. -Escucha. -Dejó de mirarla para posar la vista una vez más en el agua. -Me gusta ser sincero con las personas que me importan, así que te lo diré.

Ella apretó las manos fuertemente contra su pecho: ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa?

-Es cierto que la vida tiene muchas vueltas, y siempre sigue adelante, aunque algunos se queden atrás, por eso es que hoy estamos juntos, pero no podemos decir que será para siempre, ¿Verdad? -Le clavó el azul cielo de sus ojos, que pareció más una puñalada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Ella se puso más tensa, sin embargo intentaba ocultarlo.

Génesis sonrió.

-Es difícil saber cuánto durarán las cosas, y aunque a nosotros nos gustaría que muchas personas, cosas, o momentos, fueran eternos, no lo son, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto...

-Pero las cosas que desaparecen de nuestro lado se quedan guardadas dentro de nosotros, en nuestra memoria.

Ella no estaba segura de qué responder, ni de qué insinuaba el chico, pero parecía entender poco a poco, lo cual la tranquilizaba.

-Por eso me gustaría pedirte un favor, ya que eres una persona especial. -Sonrió.

Hina se sonrojó un poco, mil veces se imaginó a Génesis decirle esas palabras, pero nunca pensó que se concretaría: La vida realmente tenía muchas vueltas.

-Dime...

El castaño le tomó ambas manos y la miró directamente a los ojos: Le daba tanta seguridad.

-No importa adónde te lleve la corriente el día de mañana, no me olvídes, ¿De acuerdo?

La chica lo miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos: No sabía siquiera si tenía la voluntad de parpadear.

-Jamás te olvidaría. -Dijo casi en un susurro.

Él sonrió.

-Bien, yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué... suena a una despedida? -Hina se preocupó, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No es una despedida, es... Mi forma de decirte hola. -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues eres muy extraño. -Ella sonrió levemente, no sabía si sentirse triste o contenta.

El chico tomó sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Acarició suavemente su cabello mientras ella podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latir. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el momento se apoderara de ella y de todos sus sentimientos confusos: La tristeza podía ser reemplazada por felicidad en tan solo un abrazo.  
La competencia iba a comenzar en minutos cuando el grupo se dirigió al estadio donde se realizaba el evento.

-¿Por qué se llamará el concurso de la pagoda, si la lucha no es en la pagoda?

Hina observó el enorme campo de batalla, rodeado de gran cantidad de bancas que estaban situadas a bastante altura en comparación al lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas.

-Según lo que me dijo Yuffie, es porque antiguamente en la pagoda se desarrollaba un reto que consistía en vencer a varios luchadores legendarios, uno en cada piso, pero en la actualidad, se celebra este torneo y la pagoda no es más que una atracción turística. -Yuna explicó a su lado.

-Oh, ¿Hablaste con Yuffie?

-Sí, una vez salí de la habitación no tenía mucho que hacer. -Sonrió. -Así que me puse a recorrer un poco y nos encontramos.

Todos se acercaron al centro, el mismo hombre que había dado el discurso el día anterior estaba parado allí, dando indicaciones a los competidores, se escuchó decir que su nombre era Godo.  
La tabla de peleadores estaba a un costado, era necesario revisarla para saber con quién ibas a enfrentarte. Génesis se asombró bastante: El primer enfrentamiento del concurso era entre él y su casi hermano de infancia, Angeal.

-Parece que nos toca abrir el evento. -Angeal se cruzó de brazos, no mostrando sorpresa alguna.

-Espero que no te sientas mal cuando pierdas. -Génesis sonrió presumido, a lo que su amigo negó con la cabeza medio sonriente.

-Jamás vas a cambiar.

-¿Quién de ustedes me quiere distinto? -Volvió a sonreír mientras avanzaba, seguido de los demás.

La ceremonia de apertura finalizó, dejando a los concursantes libres de acomodarse en los bancos, junto a los demás espectadores. Angeal y Génesis se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, para dar comienzo al primer combate. Hina se veía nerviosa desde su asiento: Génesis era actualmente su novio, pero Angeal era un gran amigo, no quería que ninguno de ellos perdiera.

-Hina, tranquila. -Yuna sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de la peliroja.

-Es solo que... No se a quién darle mi apoyo. -Ella contestó con preocupación.

-Pues a los dos. -La castaña se cruzó de brazos. -Gane quién gane, ambos son nuestros amigos, los dos merecen nuestro apoyo para lo que sea. -Volvió a sonreír. -Oh, olvidé que Génesis es el amor de tu vida.

La otra se sobresaltó, poniéndose roja.

-¡Yu! ¡Tampoco tienes que decirlo así!

Volteó para que no viera el rubor en su rostro, pero del otro lado encontró otra mirada insistente, unos llamativos ojos verdes.

-Anda, dí algo tu también. -Frunció el ceño ante su amigo, quien no cambió su expresión.

-Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente avergonzada como para agregar algo más. -Respondió con su voz de invierno.

La peliroja volvió a dar un salto y se dedicó a mirar al frente: Por un momento pensó que fue su culpa, por haberse sentado en medio de ellos dos. La risa de Yuna le llamó la atención.

-Tranquila, Sephi y yo estamos contentos de que Gén y tu estén juntos al fín. -Asintió con determinación, y la otra rió nerviosa.

Génesis se veía muy confiado, sacó su espada, y su contrincante hizo lo mismo: Una espada sin mucho detalle, pero era realmente llamativa por su tamaño, una cosa así debía pesar una tonelada, no cualquiera podía hacerse cargo de ese tipo de arma. Hina se inclinó en su asiento, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto pelear a Angeal, parecía una persona bastante pacífica.  
La pelea comenzó, y Génesis tomó el primer movimiento: Una de sus principales características era lo impulsivo que era en batalla. El pelinegro detuvo su ataque como si nada, gracias a esa enorme espada que obligó a Génesis a retroceder.

-Increíble. -Hina quedó boquiabierta. -¿Cómo es que alguien puede manipular con tanta facilidad esa espada?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo. -Yuna se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento pensativa. -Creo que a Génesis le costará más de lo que piensa.

-¡A Génesis siempre le cuesta más de lo que piensa! -La peliroja la miró con preocupación. -Es un arrogante.

Yuna empezó a reír.

-Su arrogancia te gusta. -Dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

-Eh... Yo...

La castaña volvió a reír.

-No deberías hablar así de tu novio. -La miró sonriente.

-Bueno, solo digo la verdad, él siempre es sincero. -La chica recordó el episodio que vivió en la mañana: Parecía que aún podía sentir el calor de su abrazo. -Génesis es muy arrogante. -Dijo y miró de reojo a Sephiroth antes de pensarlo mejor y mirarlo de frente. -Y tu también lo eres.

El peliplata volteó a verla, había estado algo distraído con los sucesos en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó algo confuso.

-No te hagas, eres diferente a Génesis en personalidad, pero ambos son igual de arrogantes.

El chico se quedó mirando un momento, como si la información tardara en bajarle a la mente.

-¿Todavía siguen molestas porque las vencimos? -Dijo retornando la vista a sus dos amigos, que aún luchaban. -Fue una victoria limpia, deberían aceptar que somos mejores que ustedes.

-¡Jamás! -Yuna agitó el puño. -Te dije que iba a vencerte en esta competencia, y es lo que haré.

Él sonrió sin quitar la vista del campo de batalla, lo cual pareció enfadar más a la chica.

-¿Es que siempre te vas a reír de mi?

-Probablemente. -Contestó sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Vaya, siento como si sobrara. -Hina sonrió también.

-Anda, aprovecha, ¿Te estas vengando? -Yuna frunció el ceño.

-Sí. -Dijo y comenzó a reír.

Dentro de la batalla, el ambiente se había puesto algo difícil para Génesis: Angeal era muy defensivo, y su defensa era inquebrantable, al mismo tiempo, sus contrataques eran bastante potentes.

-¿Solo vas a quedarte ahí a defender? -El castaño frunció el ceño impaciente.

Angeal respondió sonriente.

-No cambiaste nada Génesis, desde que eramos niños. -Acotó. -Por lo que veo puedo manejarte bastante bien.

El otro se sintió bastante presionado, las palabras de Angeal no le inspiraban mucha confianza, pero Génesis era el tipo de persona que actuaba y luego pensaba, al menos en las batallas, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, aún si eso le causaba varias heridas que podía evitar pensando mejor las cosas.  
Se abalanzó contra su rival, recibiendo como respuesta la defensa del otro.

-No puedes defenderte todo el tiempo, si no quieres bajar la guardia, entonces te obligaré. -Dijo mientras recargaba una bola de fuego en la mano que no ocupaba su espada.

-Justo lo que pensé. -El otro sonrió, y con una descomunal fuerza se liberó del forcejeo, arrojando a Génesis, junto con su propio ataque.

-Oh, pobrecito. -Hina se llevó las manos al pecho. -¿Cómo es que Angeal tiene tanta fuerza?

-Pues desde lejos se ve que Angeal tiene más fuerza que Génesis. -Yuna observó a su amiga.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, solo compáralos Génesis físicamente es más pequeño que Angeal, e incluso que Sephiroth, me imagino que los dos tienen más fuerza, pero Gén debe ser mucho más ágil.

-Yuni, realmente me preocupa que los observes tanto. -Hina pestañeó varias veces al recibir la información.

-Pues debes conocer los atributos de tu oponente. -Frunció el ceño con determinación.

-Solo no quiero que termines como Yitán.

La castaña miró a su amiga algo confusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por su cola?

-Por lo pervertido...

La chica de ojos grandes se silenció ante aquel comentario, y luego de un rato miró hacia el frente.

-Yo no los estaba mirando de esa manera... -Dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Qué pasa Yu? -La otra intentó verle la cara, pero la chica se escondía. -Oh, estas toda roja. -Dijo riendo.

-No, déjame. -Dijo tapándose, aún más apenada.

-Vamos solo era una broma. -Hina sonrió.

-Aún así. -Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía cubriéndose. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginarme de esa forma?

La peliroja rió, mientras que a su lado, Sephiroth soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera pudieron oír: Esas dos niñas hablaban como loros.  
El castaño se levantó un poco cansado, con una mano en el estómago, lugar donde exactamente había sido golpeado por su propia bola de fuego. Angeal aprovechó la situación para hacer un movimiento, y avanzó hacia su contrincante, como si no supiera que eran casi hermanos: Al parecer en el campo de batalla, no les importaba su condición de mejores amigos.  
Génesis logró detener el ataque con su espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, como rara vez lo hacía. El forcejeó no duró sino unos segundos, pues el castaño aprovechó su gran agilidad para girar y posicionarse detrás del otro, propinándole un corte ligero en la espalda, sin embargo, la reacción de Angeal no mostró debilidad alguna, pues no dudó en contraatacar a quien estaba detrás de él, dándole con el mango de la espada en el rostro.  
Génesis estuvo a punto de caerse, sintió que el piso se le movió y a su cuerpo liviano como una hoja. Se llevó una mano a la boca, pues la sangre caía por sus labios.

-Oh, por Gaia. -Hina estuvo a punto de pararse del asiento, pero algo la contuvo.

-Será mejor que luego te fijes si Génesis tiene todos sus dientes. -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja, y Yuna rió.

-No es momento para bromear. -La peliroja lo miró llena de preocupación. -Pudo haberse roto algo.

-Todos sabemos que podemos salir heridos, incluso antes de que nos inscribiéramos, Génesis no es un niño. -Contestó calmo.

-Pero es un imprudente. -Ella se puso nerviosa.

El sabor a sangre era realmente asqueroso, aunque no era la primera vez que lo sentía, sentía sus labios calientes como el fuego. Angeal aprovechó la condición de su oponente para arrojarlo al suelo. Génesis estaba demasiado distraído en la herida de su rostro, pero se percató de todo cuando sintió esa barrida en los tobillos que lo tumbó en el suelo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda al caer y el sonido de las voces de los espectadores se distorsionó por un instante. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y reaccionó levantándose de un giro, Angeal se mostró bastante sorprendido. Pero su contrincante reunió la fuerza para volver a atacar: Optó por ataques a distancia. Sus proyectiles de fuego entorpecieron bastante a Angeal, y lo transformaron en una presa fácil para las espadas de luz roja que Génesis lanzaba por todas partes mientras corría a una distancia considerable de su rival.

-¿Cómo hace para correr después de esos golpes que se dio? -Yuna se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pensando que Génesis desfallecería en cualquier instante.

Su amiga estaba perpleja, con la vista clavada en la batalla, más bien en el chico, sentía que su respiración se iba, quería ver la batalla finalizada para poder correr a abrazarlo, aún si tenía que saltar desde ese lugar, no le importaba: Ella también era bastante impulsiva, después de todo.  
Dentro del campo, las cosas se habían complicado, esta vez para Angeal, pues su rival estaba haciendo uso de toda su agilidad para esquivar, y su destreza con las técnicas mágicas para agotarlo. Génesis parecía incansable, no importaba cuánto corriera o cuántas veces lo tiraras al suelo, se volvía a parar y empezaba otra vez. El pelinegro aprovechó una corta distancia que mantuvo con su contrincante por unos segundos, para tomar su brazo y arrojarlo al suelo sin compasión alguna, lo cual provocó una mirada caprichosa en el castaño, que inmediatamente atacó desde el suelo con una bola de fuego, que tomó a Angeal totalmente desprevenido. El chico de ojos profundos se fue hacia atrás, mientra el otro se levantaba para continuar atacandolo sin detenerse.  
Hina seguía totalmente perpleja, parecía un simple muñeco, ni siquiera podía oír al resto de la gente gritar o hablar, o sentir que había personas a su alrededor: Toda su atención estaba puesta en la batalla, y así fue hasta que la misma finalizó, con Génesis como vencedor. Sus nervios se desvanecieron de a poco, y pudo tranquilizarse, además de volver a notar la presencia del resto del mundo.  
Observó calmadamente Angeal se levantaba, bastante cansado, pero no más que Génesis, que apenas llegar frente a su amigo, pareció tirarse sobre él para utilizarlo como soporte, mientras Angeal lo sostenía. Parecían estar hablando, pero Hina no podía oirlos por la lejanía y los gritos de la multitud.

-Ganaste pero sigues siendo un imprudente. -Angeal sonrió, ayudandolo a mantenerse de pie.

-Ya se. -El castaño le mostró una sonrisa confianzuda. -Eso nunca va a cambiar.

La peliroja observó desde su asiento como el personal se llevaba a ambos chicos al área de descanso para tratar las heridas, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un fuego en su estómago al ver que quien acompañaba a Génesis era una chica: ¿Qué hacía esa mujer? Ella era quien debía estar ahí con él. Al parecer la sensación se le notaba también por fuera.

-Tranquila leona, que no te lo va a robar, solo lo esta escoltando. -Yuna habló al ver a su compañera seguir con la mirada a la chica.

La peliroja dio un respingo y se sonrojó bastante.

-Yo... es solo que...

-El área de descanso esta cerca de la entrada, puedes ir a verlo. -La voz invernal de Sephiroth pareció congelar su vergüenza.

-Nosotros no iremos, para darles privacidad. -Yuna asintió con confianza.

-Se me hace que no irán porque los que quieren privacidad son ustedes. -Hina la miró seriamente, intentando no reírse, pues podía predecír la reacción de la otra chica.

-¡Iremos a ver cómo esta Angeal! -Frunció el entrecejo. -Al menos yo lo haré, no se si recuerdas que también es nuestro amigo. -Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Hina comenzó a reír.

-Sí claro, por supuesto. -Dijo mientras se reía.

Sintió el peso de las manos de Sephiroth sobre sus hombros, y seguidamente éste empezó a llevarla.

-Sí, sí, queremos privacidad. -Decía mientras la guiaba hacia adelante. -Queremos lo que tu quieras, oírlas decir siempre las mismas cosas me tiene cansado, o se va Yuna o te vas tu, no quiero compartír el mismo espacio con las dos.

La peliroja se detuvo riéndose, y se volteó para tener en frente al ojiverde.

-Esta bien, me iré a ver a Génesis. -Le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la sala donde habían llevado al chico.

Llegó al amplio salón en donde había varios cuartos que funcionaban para que los concursantes pudieran descansar antes de su pelea siguiente. Gracias a la respuesta de una de las empleadas, dio con el lugar en donde estaba Génesis, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar a varias mujeres fuera del cuarto. Se preguntó por un momento si no se habían equivocado al darle las indicaciones: ¿Por qué habría tantas chicas esperando por él? Pero sus dudas se resolvieron en menos de un segundo cuando escuchó hablar a una de las chicas.

-¿Estará bien el pobre Génesis? -Una niña de apariencia tímida y con unos lentes de marco grueso habló a otra.

-Espero que sí, su boca sangraba, pobrecito.

Las chicas estaban reunidas para verlo a él, Hina sintió que por dentro estaba hirviendo, y se abrió paso entre todas ellas.

-Disculpen, tengo que pasar a ver a Génesis. -Dijo algo molesta.

-¿Qué? -Una de las tantas le habló. -Todas estamos aquí para eso, así que espera.

-¿Pero quiénes rayos son ustedes? -Contestó con evidente mal humor.

-¿Quiénes somos? ¡Somos Cuero rojo! ¡Somos el club de fans de Génesis, niña! -Varias chicas la miraron despectivamente, pues el tono que Hina empleaba no era nada amistoso.

La peliroja abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriendose detrás de ella la silenció: Volteó para ver a una enfermera salir, era una mujer bastante adulta.

-¿Pero por qué gritan tanto? Algunas personas quieren tener paz. -La mujer puso los brazos en jarra. -Y ni piensen que van a pasar todas, ésto no es un espectáculo, la persona ahí dentro quiere descansar un poco.

Las chicas se miraron con preocupación, ciertamente no era la intención molestar a nadie.

-Lo sentimos mucho. -Una de ellas exclamó calma.

-Yo necesito verlo. -Hina se adelantó para ponerse frente a la enfermera.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver la figura de Génesis asomarse detrás de la doctora. Muchas chicas detrás de ella se impacientaron, otras quedaban simplemente fuera de sí.

-Gén, yo... -Hina comenzó, pero éste la interrumpió.

-Esta bien, deje que ella pase. -El castaño habló, atrayendo la mirada de la enfermera.

-De acuerdo, si él lo dice entonces tu puedes pasar.

Hina caminó dentro del cuarto, siendo seguida por la vista de varias chicas desilusionadas.

-Les agradezco que se preocupen por mi, pero no pueden pasar todas. -Él les sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué ella sí? -Una de ellas preguntó en tono triste.

-Hago una excepción con Hina porque ella es mi novia. -Dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

La peliroja quedó asombrada, aunque decidió no demostrarlo, pero era la primera vez que él decía algo así abiertamente. Muchas de las chicas presentes, por no decir todas, quedaron perplejas, y más tarde bastante desilucionadas, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Hina, las chicas asintieron finalmente y decidieron marcharse, deseandole a Génesis una rápida recuperación: Sin duda eran más cuerdas que las fans de Sephiroth.

-Bueno, tu te quedas, pero no quiero que se pasen de listos aquí. -La doctora arqueó una ceja y cerró la puerta antes de irse.

Génesis se quedó viendo aquella puerta algo incrédulo por ese comentario, sin embargo Hina no hacía más que mirarlo a él, lo cual llamó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? -Finalmente la miró.

-Ahora que lo pienso, estoy contenta de por fín poder oirte decir algo distinto a "solo somos amigos" -Ella sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, somos más que solo amigos. -El chico se sentó en la cama cercana y ella asintió sonriente.

-Estuve muy preocupada por ti...

-¿Por qué? -Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo. -He tenido la pelea bajo control desde el primer momento.

-Sabes que no es cierto. -La peliroja se le acercó para abrazarlo mientras reía.

-Bueno puede que al principio -Él comenzó a justificarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Génesis, te ha costado ganarle, aceptalo. -Volvió a reír, y el también.

-Sí, lo se, es que Angeal lee mi mente. -El chico comentó, rodeando su cintura. -Pero tengo pensado ganar la competencia, así que no me iba a detener.

-No vas a ganarme a mi. -Le apartó un cabello rebelde de la cara. -No esta vez.

-Te ganaré de nuevo. -Él sonrió atrayéndola.

-No. -Ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Tal vez ésta vez tenga un poco más de compasión, pero no te dejaré ganar.

La peliroja rió y a continuación besó sus labios, que a pesar de estar lastimados se sentían igual de suaves.

-No sabes cómo me duele besarte ahora. -Él sonrió sini apartarse un centímetro del rostro de ella.

Hina se rió igual.

-Pero no te importa, ¿Verdad?

-Para nada. -Él la tomó de la nuca para hacer el beso más profundo.

No podía negar que se sentía en el cielo cada vez que Génesis se acercaba de esa manera, era algo simple, pero la hacía inmensamente feliz estar cerca suyo.

-Oye. -Ella se apartó un poco. -Jamás hemos tenido una cita.

-Hace un par de días que estamos juntos... -El castaño la miró confuso.

-Bueno, quiero tener una cita. -Ella sonrió sentada en su regazo. -Cuando volvamos a casa, claro.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? -Él le sonrió.

-Mmm -Hina miró al techo como esperando encontrar respuesta ahí. -No se, sorprendeme. -Le dirigió la vista nuevamente.

-Esta bien, pero si no te gusta la sorpresa, no puedes culparme. -Se empezó a reír.

La peliroja se lo quedó viendo, tenía una sonrisa tan contagiosa.  
A tan solo unos metros de allí, la habitación de Angeal estaba abierta.

-¿Cómo se siente salir de la competencia? -Sephiroth medio sonrió apoyado contra la pared, el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo sabrás pronto. -Le respondió sentado en la cama.

Yuna se encontraba bastante callada, para sorpresa de los dos muchachos, Angeal le dirigió una mirada a ella y luego a su amigo, incitandolo a que dijera algo, pero éste ni siquiera se percató, y el moreno suspiró resignado.

-¿Otra vez estan peleados?

-¿Eh? -Yuna alzó la vista. -Nosotros nunca peleamos, solo discutimos. -Asintió con confianza, Sephiroth no hizo ni un gesto.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada entonces? -Angeal le sonrió.

-¡Estoy pensando en la próxima pelea! -Dijo con ánimo. -Yo soy la siguiente, pero estoy algo nerviosa, me toca luchar contra esa loquita.

-¿Loquita?

-La chica rubia que me odia, la que es fan de Sephiroth.

El peliplata alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre, y la miró curiosamente.

-Creo que se llama Elena. -La castaña finalizó. -Y creo que me odia porque estoy mucho tiempo con Sephi.

-Bueno, es normal que las personas se confundan, incluso yo lo he hecho.

Yuna sacudió la cabeza.

-De igual forma, Sephi y yo no tenemos nada, y además ella no debería molestarse, no es su novia. -Se llevó un dedo al mentón pensativa. -Pero supongo que no va a tener piedad de mi en la batalla.

La conversación terminó al oirse el anuncio de que la siguiente pelea comenzaría en breve, Yuna se movió primero, pues debía estar en el campo junto a su rival, a quien se encontró nada más al salir.

-Buena suerte niña. -Comentó. -La necesitarás.

Yuna miró a la rubia algo confusa, pero después frunció el ceño.

-No me provoques, no querrás verme enojada. -Dijo avanzando a pisotones.

Angeal se cruzó de brazos al lado de la puerta y miró a su amigo.

-¿No deberías hacer algo?

-Es problema de ellas, no mío. -Contestó tranquilo.

El pelinegro rió.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos. -Dijo después, dándole una palmada en el hombro y poniéndose en marcha.

Ambas chicas entraron al campo, y el ambiente se tornó bastante tenso. Hina apretó las manos contra su pecho: Esa chica, Elena, podía tener todo, menos buenas intenciones.

* * *

**Estaba un poco romántica cuando escribí este capitulo XD así que de ahí salió la conversación entre Génesis y Hina en el principio xD**


	19. El resplandor del Fénix

**Bien, otro domingo para actualizar :D espero hayan tenido una buena semana, y debo darle las gracias a Fandita-eromena porque me ha recomendado la idea de éste capitulo, idea que modifiqué un poco (Y espero no estés inconforme con la modificación) para ajustarla a lo que tenía pensado a futuro :3 Si alguien más tiene una idea y quiere dejarme un mensaje sobre algo que le gustaría que suceda en el fic, siéntase libre de enviármelo :D**

Fandita: Le tomé mucho cariño a Angeal, pero bueno, alguien debía perder xD el resto de la competencia ya esta planeada (Y escrita) así que el resultado final se verá pronto

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 19: El resplandor del Fénix.**

Las chicas se miraron de forma desafiante una a la otra, mientras subían las escaleras.

-Espero que a Yuni le vaya bien. -dijo preocupada Hina, observando como las contrincantes se dirigían al centro del terreno que hacía de escenario para la pelea.

-Seguro que estará bien. -Génesis estaba sentado a su lado, mirando todo desde las gradas. -Es muy terca para dejarse vencer, y menos por una chica que acosa más a Sephiroth que ella.

La peliroja rió al oír eso ultimo y le sonrió al chico por reconfortarla, aunque se perdió un momento en sus ojos y volteo la vista sonrojada.

-¿Y como crees que pelée esa chica, Elena? -Le preguntó después de un momento en silencio, mientras que desde el centro del terreno Godo les daba indicaciones a las dos contrincantes.

-Es una invocadora como su amiga. -Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, ante lo cual dio un saltito del susto y volteó a ver al dueño de dicha voz. Era Vincent, sentado al lado de ella, aunque no se había dado cuenta del momento en que había llegado, se le pasó por la mente que el chico era incluso más silencioso que Sephiroth.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -La peliroja torció un poco la cabeza ante la duda.

-Vinnie es un experto en identificar cualidades de sus enemigos, aunque yo también me he dado cuenta de su bastón de invocación.

Hina se inclinó para observar a la chica que le había respondido, y se encontró con que esa voz aniñada era indudablemente de Yuffie, la cual quedaba totalmente cubierta de su vista por el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos rojos.

-Son muy observadores. -La niña sonrió al verlos juntos.

-¡En el campo de batalla la observación es la clave de la victoria! -Dijo Yuffie, moviendo su puño para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Vincent puso una media sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de la chica, Hina también, pues esa reacción le recordó de algún modo a su amiga Yuna. Al recordarla, dirigió la vista al escenario: La pelea había comenzado entre Yuna y esa curiosa admiradora de Sephiroth que la miraba con más furia que otra cosa.

-¡Voy a enseñarte a respetar al gran Sephiroth! -Le gritó desafiante.

-¡Sephi es mi guardaespaldas, así que puedo tratarlo como yo quiera! -Ella le respondió para hacerla enfadar más.

Yuna comenzó alzando su bastón hacia el cielo, y unos segundos después se agachó llevándolo hacia un costado. Unos enormes bloques de hielo cayeron detrás de su figura, y de ellos emergió una hermosa mujer de piel y cabello azul, era bastante más alta que Yuna y su cuerpo casi no estaba cubierto por ningún tipo de ropa, su mirada era gélida y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa bastante sensual.

-¿Lo ves? -Génesis se cruzó de brazos en su asiento. -Te dije que Yuna estaría bien, esa mujer pitufo semidesnuda debe ser bastante fuerte.

Hina contuvo la risa dos segundos, pero después fue obligada a soltarla.

-¡No es momento para bromear! -Pero siguió riéndo.

La mujer de hielo le sonrió a Yuna de forma maternal, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos a enseñarles cómo se hace, Shiva.

Su eón asintió y miró confiadamente al oponente, con una mano en la cadera.  
En ese momento, Elena también saco su bastón y un círculo de invocación se formo bajo ella, entonces subió un brazo señalando al cielo, que se oscureció de pronto, y de éste comenzaron a verse luces y algo parecido a una bola de fuego.

Todos en las gradas sintieron el ambiente más pesado, como si una gran tristeza se posara en ellos.

En el suelo, a un lado de Elena, se formo un agujero oscuro, y del cielo cayó una pesada cadena hasta entrar en el agujero. La cadena comenzó a elevarse, ralentizada por el peso de algo que estaba levantando. Varias cadenas se levantaron del piso mientras una figura oscura ascendía. Un cuerpo cubierto de vendas y cadenas, del cual solo se veía un ojo con las manos atadas a los lados de su cuerpo, causando terror en todos los que los veían.

-¡Ánima, destrúyela! -Gritó la rubia de cabello corto, una vez que la bestia terminó de hacer aparición.

La figura oscura soltó un grito de dolor y miró a Yuna y a su eón, forzando sus cadenas como en intento de liberarse de las mismas.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? -Hina casi se tira encima de Génesis, aterrorizada de lo que veía.

-Es un eón, como los de Yuna. -Escuchó la voz de Angeal, situado justo al lado del chico castaño. -Su nombre es Ánima, había escuchado que es muy poderoso, se dice que es un alma en pena, que fue transformada en un sirviente de invocador, y que debido a eso, lleva esas cadenas, de las cuales trata eternamente de liberarse.

-¿Un... alma en pena?

-Una mujer que intentó salvar a su hijo, sacrificando su forma humana para entregarle poder, pero éste solo la utilizó para su propio beneficio y el odio dentro del alma del chico creció hasta desquiciarlo, la única salida fue la muerte.

-Es realmente triste...

-Es lo que he escuchado en un viaje, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Yuna si es verdad. -El pelinegro la observó inclinandose.

Hina volteó tras un momento a ver a su amiga, que parecía experimentar una mezcla de sorpresa y determinación inexplicable, y en ésta situación dieron comienzo a la pelea.  
Shiva se aproximó velozmente y se lanzó dispuesta a congelar a su enemigo, pero Ánima le lanzó un grito desgarrador, haciendo que la bella mujer quedara arrodillada débilmente, a corta distancia del colosal y aterrador eón de Elena, que seguía aullando.

-Ese es el grito de dolor de Ánima, aturde y al mismo tiempo daña al enemigo -El muchacho de ojos profundos se volvió a explicar.

-Es muy feo, incluso desde esta distancia. -La muchacha se tapó los oídos, sintiéndo una opresión en el pecho, y una gran tristeza.

-No es feo solo para los eónes, también para ambas invocadoras. -Vincent se hizo escuchar.

La peliroja observó en ese instante a su amiga invocadora, cuya cara expresaba un fuerte dolor, y trataba de calmar su respiración.

-¿Cómo dices? -Hina lo miró angustiada, le hacía mal pensar que Yuna estaba sufriendo allí, sin ella poder hacer algo al respecto.

-Ser invocador no es algo sencillo. -El chico de ojos rubí volteó a verla, pero por su naturaleza, se quedó callado un momento más, contemplando la contienda, hasta que Angeal retomó la explicación.

-Los invocadores crean vínculos con sus eónes. -Explicó, ahora atrayendo él la mirada de Hina.

-¿Vínculos? -Génesis decidió participar, aunque se veía bastante distraído con la batalla de las dos chicas, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo cada movimiento, a pesar de estar prestándole atención a su amigo.

-Se utiliza un vínculo con el cual el eón comprende tus intenciones, así identifica a sus enemigos y a sus aliados. Sin embargo, esto también tiene un lado malo, ya que el eón utiliza la fuerza y el poder mágico del invocador para luchar, y cuando un eón cae en combate, su invocador pierde mucha fuerza y tiene que soportar parte del dolor que sufre su invocación -Terminó de explicar, y todos volvieron su vista a la pelea.

-"Es por eso que Yuna se debilitó cuando Valefor perdió en la batalla contra ese dragón de la montaña." -La peliroja pensó, clavando la vista en la escena.

Shiva hizo un esfuerzo por posarse una vez más junto a su dueña, pero bastante debilitada, tanto que su sonrisa se había borrado.

-¡Falta por ver mi carta final! -La rubia se glorificó, y chocando su bastón contra el suelo, se creó un agujero negro debajo de Yuna y su invocación, hundiéndolos en una profunda noche.

La castaña sintió una presión en el pecho insoportable, sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento dentro de esa oscuridad inmensa. Se percató de que Anima y su invocadora también descendían al oscuro, pero Ánima ésta vez se veía completo, y era como si la otra mitad de su cuerpo fuera un reflejo de la primera, pero ésta tenía el cuerpo libre de vendas, por lo cual se podía ver su cara, sus ojos ciegos, y sus cabellos blancos. Si la primera parte de Ánima era bastante terrorífica, ésta lo era aún el doble, pues estaba totalmente lista para utliizar su poder. Este nuevo lado visible del gigantesco eón comenzó a retorcerse para poder mirar a sus enemigos, y levantó las manos en dirección hacia ellos, forzando sus cadenas y rompiéndolas, mientras que Yuna solo se preparaba para recibír el ataque: Era incapaz de moverse, al igual que Shiva, que la acompañaba fielmente.  
El otro eón lanzó bolas de energía que daban directo en el cuerpo azulado de Shiva, mientras su invocadora contenía los gritos ante aquel dolor que sentía por el vínculo compartido entre ellas.  
Apretó los ojos fuertemente, tratando de contenerse, pero no pudo evitar que un grito saliera cuando Ánima le dio el golpe final a su invocación, provocando que desapareciera.

Hina se quedo quieta, esperando que su amiga saliera de la oscuridad en la cual se había visto absorbida, sintió su corazón volver a latir cuando todo ese campo negro que rodeaba el escenario de combate, comenzó a disiparse con lentitud, pero soltó un grito y tapo su boca cuando vio las condiciones en las cuales salió su amiga.  
Por su parte, Yuna respiraba agitada, intentando recuperarse, mientras se apoyaba en su bastón para no caerse: Sentía que sus piernas no podrían aguantar su peso. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Trataba de que las últimas punzadas de dolor se pasaran, al menos para darle posibilidad de esquivar un próximo ataque.  
Elena tampoco estaba en su mejor momento: Se mantenía con difícultad, y respiraba profundo para recuperarse, mientras que Ánima, ya solo viéndose la parte superior de su cuerpo, parecía estar cansado de igual forma.

-Ambas estan agotadas. -Yuffie se aferró a la barra de seguridad, parándose del asiento, de tanta emoción, nunca había presenciado un duelo entre dos invocadores.

-Es lógico. -Vincent contestó sin emoción. -Yuna ha recibido el dolor de su eón, y también soporta el suyo, pero la otra chica no esta lista para controlar tanta fuerza todavía.

-¿No lo esta? -La ninja miró a su novio, y éste negó.

-Puede que haya tenido el poder de adquirirlo, pero ese eón es muy fuerte, requiere mucho poder y más allá de que pueda usarlo, terminará así de agotada hasta que no tenga la capacidad de soportarlo.

-¡Es todo un lío! -La chica puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se acostó en el respaldo. -¿Por qué complicarse tanto?

-A pesar de eso, los eónes son fascinantes. -El chico de ojos rojos no retiró la vista del campo ni un segundo.

Yuna estaba en desventaja, su oponente se enderezó y le sonrió de forma burlona.

Hina apretó fuertemente los puños por esto, pero se calmó cuando vio a Yuna ponerse de pie también. En su mirada estaba una férrea determinación, pero esto no hizo sino preocuparla más, ya que en su estado estaría en desventaja si peleara cuerpo a cuerpo: El aparentemente indestructible eón de Elena seguía en pie.

Para sorpresa de todos, la castaña solo cerró los ojos y se quedo quieta, apoyando su bastón contra el piso. Respiró profundamente y al momento de abrir los ojos un círculo de luz se abrió a sus pies.

-¿Invocará de nuevo?

La rubia de ojos avellana se sorprendió bastante ante aquella decisión, nunca pensó que la muchacha volvería a invocar después del devastador ataque de Ánima. Miró a su contrincante llena de furia, como si cada movimiento de Yuna hiciera crecer más su ira. Las personas del público pudieron observar cómo Anima se tornaba distinto. El gran y terrorífico eón empezó a emitir un brillo leve, que lo iba cubriendo de a poco, y dejaba un rastro de oscuridad al desaparecer.

-¿Qué... qué le pasó? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto de ese color? -Yuffie se puso la mano en la frente a modo de visera y se aferró a la baranda para mantenerse de pie.

-Esto es malo. -Vincent masculló.

-¿Qué sucede? -Hina habló con la voz angustiada.

-Ánima se ha transformado en un eón oscuro. -El muchacho se aclaró. -Los eónes estan realmente conectados con sus invocadores, y sobre todo con los sentimientos de éstos, como si pudieran leer el alma de quien los invoca, cuando un eón percibe egoísmo, furia, envidia, o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento malo, se volverá un eón oscuro.

-Y eso... ¿Es muy malo?

-A veces sí, y otras no. -Cerró los ojos profundamente. -Cuando el eón se vuelve oscuro, puede llegar a ser más poderoso de lo que era, pues esta impulsado por las malas intenciones, pero si no eres capaz de manejarlo en su estado normal, te será imposible controlarlo de esta forma, y lo más seguro es que ya no te obedezca.

Hina apretó los labios por un momento.

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Puede que ambas estén en peligro ahora. -El chico abrió sus ojos, mostrando ese brillo de frialdad.

-¡Yuna también esta invocando! -Yuffie se volvió a sentar, bastante intrigada.

La invocadora rubia no dio crédito a la nueva forma de su eón, y simplemente fue corriendo hacia Yuna para darle el golpe final antes de que pudiera invocar una segunda vez, pues no conseguiría hacer el ataque especial de su bestia de nuevo, y si la castaña invocaba algo que pudiese atacar desde distancia, estaría en graves problemas.

Hina observó con muchísima preocupación como Elena se lanzaba contra Yuna, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, pues estaba invocando, escuchó un pequeño gruñido de alguien sentado un asiento debajo de ella, dándose cuenta de que Sephiroth era quien lo había hecho. Se notaba que el chico de cabello plateado estaba preocupado, se notaba como todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y a pesar de que estaba cruzado de brazos, era obvia la presión que ejercía en sus puños, como luchando para no moverse y quedarse sentado, sin quitar ni un momento los ojos de la chica.  
Elena dio un salto en dirección a su rival, dispuesta a darle el golpe final, pero al aproximarse al círculo de invocación, un gran choque de energía la lanzó hacia atrás, y cayó de espaldas, pero se levanto tan rápido como pudo, volteando a ver a su enemiga.  
La luz a sus pies brillo con mayor intensidad, y una esfera de color rojo ascendó, una vez el brillo finalizó. Aquella esfera se rodeó completamente de unas luces rojas, y pareció abrirse dentro de aquel fulgor. Una enorme figura se alzó al cielo, tomando forma de ave. En el momento en que dejó de brillar, se pudo ver claramente a la bestia: Un gigantesco pájaro de alas y copete llameantes, su cuerpo era de diferentes colores, la parte del cuello era de un color crema, y en el momento donde comenzaban sus alas, el plumaje se tornaba extraordinariamente colorido, mezclando muchos tonos y logrando llamar la atención. Su cola era larga y de color azul con detalles violeta. Era increíblemente atractivo, brillaba como si una estrella hubiese bajado al planeta. Se posicionó al lado de su invocadora, y dio un grito de batalla, que lo hizo ver todavía más majestuoso.  
Por un momento, fue como si el público no existiera, pues no voló ni una mosca, ni hubo un solo sonido: Las personas miraban boquiabiertas a la gran bestia que la castaña ahora tenía a su lado. Unos segundos después, los gritos de aliento empezaron a llegar a los oídos de las invocadoras.

-Puede que esté débil. -Yuna habló, después de tanto tiempo. -Pero mi corazón jamás se rendirá, tu eón ha detectado la malicia que hay en el tuyo, y se ha dejado vencer por el odio. -Apretó su bastón, como si hiciera fuerza para hablar. -¡Deja que te muestre el resplandor del Fénix!

-¡Fénix! -Yuffie casi se desmaya del impacto.

A Vincent por primera vez se le veía sorprendido. Hina tenía un brillo indescriptible en los ojos, por algún motivo no podía quitar la vista del ave, era tan grande, tan imponente, tan hermosa... Sus colores, su fuego. Parecía como si se encontrara a solas con él, pues no podía desvíar la atención a otra cosa.

-Fénix... -Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Quién puede invocar a Fénix en esas condiciones? -El chico de ojos rojizos entrecerró los ojos, como no creyendo lo que veía.

-¡La niña esta loca! -Yuffie agitó los brazos. -¡Se va a matar!

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Génesis volteó hacia la pareja.

-Si el eón consume fuerza y poder mágico del invocador, cuando éste esta débil como Yuna, debe ser aún más difícil mantener al monstruo. -La ninja Wutanense se inclinó para ver mejor la escena. -Imagina si el eón es tan fuerte... -Se mordió levemente el nudillo del dedo índice.

-Además de que Ánima estará fuera de control en cualquier instante. -Vincent completó. -Yuna debe detenerlo, pero le sería imposible hacerle frente a ese poder de otra manera, es su única esperanza para ganar.

-¿Por qué arriesgarse así solo por una tonta pelea? -Yuffie frunció el ceño.

-Si Elena pierde el control de Ánima, no podrá retirarlo hasta que su fuerza se consuma por completo, y ella podría resultar gravemente dañada por ese motivo, además de que el monstruo podría atacar incluso a los expectadores, o destruír entero el estadio. -Angeal pareció decír a nadie más que a sí mismo, mientras descansaba la mejilla en su mano.

Génesis lo miró de reojo con cierto interés.

-Parece que Yuna tiene más presión de la que esperaba. -Comentó, volviendo la vista al combate.

Fénix ascendió y se lanzó contra Ánima, con garras abiertas, dispuesto a acabar con él, pero el encadenado consiguió desviarlo con una energía oscura, que sin embargo no hizo daño alguno al monstruo alado. Se volvió a tirar contra el otro eón, en un intento nuevo por dañarlo, pero ésta vez resultó perjudicado por un impacto de la cadena de Ánima. Yuna sintió el dolor como si ella misma hubiese sido golpeada, y se apretó el hombro, con los ojos húmedos.  
Desde su asiento, Hina tomó la mano de Génesis sin pensarlo si quiera, solo tratando de ahogar el grito de desesperación que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Una fila más abajo, Sephiroth apretó aún más los puños y profirió otro gruñido casi imposible de escuchar, mostrando su enojo por la condición de la chica: Era la piedra en su zapato, pero escuchar que podía salir gravemente herida lo hacia querer lanzarse a salvarla. El castaño apretó la mano de su novia, y la miró con seriedad. La chica pudo de alguna forma recibir aquella confianza, y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma normal, la tensión disminuía, pero volvía a crecer cada vez que en el campo de batalla, Yuna recibía algún golpe.  
La joven invocadora sostuvo su báculo frente a ella, y apoyó la frente en él, cerrando los ojos.

-Fénix, por favor, guíanos con tu luz...

El monstruo alado encendió aún más su cuerpo, dando un nuevo grito de batalla, y avalanzandose contra un algo agotado Ánima. Lo embistió sin que el otro opusiera resistencia, pero las cadenas de su oponente se enredaron en el cuerpo de Fénix, presionandolo, y también a su invocadora. Yuna sentía que tenía la respiración contada, como si en cualquier momento todo acabaría para ella y para su eón, pero no podía permitirlo.

-Atraviesa esa oscuridad, ¡Termina con esto! -Apretó su arma aún más fuerte, intentando resistir y mantenerse de pie.

El ave pareció reaccionar y aún pegado a Ánima, realizó su ataque, disparando una bola de fuego que impactó a ambos. El estallido aterrorizó a muchas personas, algunas se levantaron de sus asientos y se alejaron de allí rápidamente, guiados por el temor de que todo se saliera de control. La llama se reflejaba en los ojos de Hina, que estaba a punto de gritar de los nervios, una vez más había perdido de vista a su mejor amiga. Cuando la visión fue nuevamente clara, el aterrador Ánima ya no estaba presente, y su invocadora se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Fénix retornó con extrema dificultad al lado de su invocadora, que débilmente le acarició el pico antes de que la bestia emplumada desapareciera. Su único apoyo era el bastón, al que se aferraba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Todo le daba vueltas y su visión se tornó borrosa, pudo ver a unas personas acercarse, pero no distinguió quiénes eran, tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues en menos de un segundo cayó rendida al suelo.  
Le dieron la victoria a la chica de cabellos marrones, pues la otra invocadora había caído con anterioridad. Hina se mordió el labio al ver como se llevaban a su amiga, totalmente inconsciente.

-Tengo que verla. -Dijo apresurada, pero Vincent le cerró el paso.

-No te dejarán verla ahora, tendrás que esperar un momento. -Explicó él.

-Pero...

-Vincent tiene razón. -Génesis habló tras ella. -Tendrás que esperar a que la lleven al área de descanso.

La muchacha expresó preocupación con el rostro, pero finalmente asintió convencida: Al menos tratarían las heridas de la invocadora, estaría bien.  
Pasaron unos minutos, mientras la gente se retiraba del estadio tras ser anunciado un pequeño descanso, eran las tres de la tarde y el descanso duraría unos quince minutos.  
El grupo se dirigió al área de descanso, después de preguntar por su amiga, dieron con la habitación, pero encontraron algunas caras conocidas esperando.

-Oh, ustedes son... -Hina balbuseó, y los otros cuatro se voltearon.

-¿Eh? Pero si son los amigos de Yuna.

Dijo una chica rubia, que Hina ya había visto antes: Los había visto a los cuatro estar con Yuna en el campamento, incluso su amiga le había dicho los nombres, pero no lograba recordar ni uno.

-Sí, bueno, ustedes también... -La peliroja sonrió levemente.

-¡Soy Rikku! -Dijo con notoria alegría, dándo un saltito.

-Yo me llamo Penelo. -La otra muchacha, de pelo color rubio ceniza juntó las manos y les ofreció una sonrisa.

-Ramza. -El chico de apariencia principesca se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo soy Delita. -Se presentó el último.

Hina les sonrió y prosiguió:

-Yo soy...

-¡Hina! -Rikku la interrumpió. -Y ustedes son Angeal, Génesis y Sephiroth. -Los señaló y luego llevó las manos a la cadera.

Angeal se cruzó de brazos algo confundido, igual que sus dos amigos.

-No te he visto en mi vida. -Comenzó. -¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Yuna nos ha hablado sobre ustedes. -Aclaró Penelo, con voz dulce.

-¡Así es! -La otra joven parecía estar muy feliz. -Pero... -Se llevó un dedo al mentón. -No teníamos idea de que Yuna estaba aquí, y de que iba a participar en este concurso.

-Y de que iba a ser tan imprudente... -Ramza completó, arqueando una ceja.

-Es terca como una mula. -Delita dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Sino yo misma la hubiese ayudado a darle una paliza a esa tonta! -Rikku apretó los puños en pose triunfal.

-Rikku, eso es ilegal. -El joven rubio la sacó de sus fantasías.

-Yuna estará bien... ¿Verdad? -La peliroja miró al suelo un segundo, y después los volvió a mirar.

-Claro. -Penelo sonrió para reconfortarla. -Estoy segura de que solo tiene que descansar.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una de las enfermeras, que estaba a punto de salir del cuarto.

-¿Vienen a ver a esta chica? -Preguntó al grupo, todos asintieron. -Bueno... -Volvió la vista hacia adentro del cuarto. -Esta profundamente dormida, pero si no hacen demasiado ruido, pueden pasar a verla. -Terminó, abriéndoles paso y encaminandose a otra habitación.

Todos entraron, Hina extrañó la sonrisa de Yuna en ese instante, y sus peculiares comentarios, su forma chispeante de ser... Solo la encontraron dormida como un tronco.

-Seguro que agotó todas sus fuerzas en la pelea. -Penelo fue la primera en acercarse.

-Es muy duro ser invocador. -Hina miró al suelo.

-Cuando Yuna me dijo que sería una invocadora, me preocupé mucho. -Rikku se aproximó, con los brazos tras la nuca. -Pero cuando la ví invocar por primera vez... Sentí como si el eón y ella fueran uno solo, como si estuviera en su sangre.

-Yo me sorprendí mucho, porque no sabía nada de los eones. -La peliroja retiró la vista de su amiga, para posarla sobre la chica que hablaba.

-Es normal -Asintió. -¡Ese tipo de cosas se ven comúnmente en Zanarkand! -Agitó los brazos.

-Zanarkand es una ciudad poco común. -Penelo sonrió resignada ante la actitud enérgica de la otra chica.

-Para alguien poco común, como Yuna. -Ramza agregó.

-Claro, jeje. -Rikku se rascó la cabeza, y de pronto se sorprendió bastante al ver que Yuna se movió. -¿Se ha movido? -Torció un poco la cabeza.

La chica castaña frunció el ceño y después abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo las caras de a poco.

-Yu, ¿Cómo estas? -Hina habló despacio.

Yuna se sentó lentamente en la cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Cansada. -Dijo mientras sus ojos demostraban aquel estado.

Observó a sus viejos amigos, y se sorprendió bastante de que estuvieran ahí.

-Hola. -Les sonrió, pero los otros respondieron con el ceño fruncido y un cruce de brazos, los cuatro al mismo tiempo, como si estuviese programado.

La chica revoleó los ojos, y los fijó en otro lado, como para disimular, pues ya sabía lo que se venía, cosa que a Hina le hizo bastante gracia, pero se contuvo.

-¿¡Cómo que "hola"!? -Rikku fue la primera en deshacer la pose que los cuatro habían adoptado.

-¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicar como para solo decir "hola"! -Penelo fue la siguiente.

-Fue la más irresponsable, imprudente, peligrosa... -Ramza comenzó.

-Arriesgada, tonta y estúpida cosa que te hemos visto hacer. -Finalizó su amigo de cabellos marrón oscuro.

Yuna jugeteó con sus dedos y después miró a sus otros amigos.

-Ellos no me regañan, ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden ser así?

-Yuna, ¿Qué tenías exactamente en la cabeza? -Angeal arqueó una ceja.

-Cabello... -Dijo, provocando más de una mirada de enojo.

-Claro, no tiene nada más. -Sephiroth habló. -Por dentro su cabeza esta vacía.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Hina los observó y pensó que era bastante gracioso, pues durante la batalla, Sephiroth estuvo tan preocupado que casi no podía esconderlo, pero prefirió no mencionar algo así frente a todos.

-Vamos, no sean así, cuando el eón de Elena se salió de control, Yuna no tuvo más opción que luchar para protegernos a todos, ¿Verdad? -Génesis intervino, y la chica lo miró como si hubiese encontrado la salvación.

-Sí, sí. -Asintió. -¿Ven? Génesis me entiende.

El castaño rió, y los demás dieron un suspiro. Hina dio un respingo al recordar que después del breve receso, ella tenía que salír al campo a pelear.

-Casi olvido que soy la siguiente. -Se tocó el labio inferior con el nudillo de su dedo índice, algo preocupada. -Olvidé quien me toca de oponente...

Una voz fue oída a través de los parlantes, anunciaba el comienzo del siguiente combate, animando a los competidores a acercarse a la plataforma. Hina observó el parlante y pestañeó varias veces: Era su turno, se sentía algo nerviosa, pero se apresuró a la salida.

-Me toca, deséenme suerte. -Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

Corrió hacia el escenario y el viento le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo volar sus cabellos rojos, mientras el sol resaltaba ese color. Su mirada férrea se clavó en su contrincante, pero dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando vio a Yuffie del otro lado.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Mi oponente es... Yuffie. -Dijo con los ojos abiertos como persianas.

La ninja dio un par de saltos demostrando su ánimo y fortaleza característicos.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Te arrepientes de haber entrado! ¿Verdad? -Dijo señalándola con una gran sonrisa. -¡Pues ya es tarde! ¡Wutai te verá caer en manos de la gran Yuffie! -Saltó un par de veces más.

Hina sonrió resignada, la energía de esa chica parecía inagotable, pero ella no necesitaba armar todo ese alarde para saber que no se daría por vencido. El hombre llamado Godo se acercó para desarles suerte a ambas, y una vez se retiró, las chicas sacaron sus armas: Hina dejó ver su Keyblade, y Yuffie tomó su Shuriken.

-¡No creas que tendré piedad contigo solo porque somos amigas!

La chica se abalanzó sobre ella como si no hubiera mañana, pero Hina se concentró en esquivarla, y le fue bastante fácil. Le respondió con un hechizo electro, que la ninja recibió dolorosamente en el pie.

-¡Auch! ¡No te lo perdonaré! -Dijo furiosa, levantándose una vez más.

Optó por arrojar su Shuriken, para así lograr un ataque a distancia, pero una vez más su intento fue esquivado por la peliroja de la Keyblade.  
Hina se vio bastante confiada: Dos ataques y no había recibido ninguno, pero se alarmó cuando la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuffie. Un impacto le dio de lleno en la espalda, sintió que la levantaba en el aire, y cayó de boca al suelo. Su cabeza le dolía bastante por el golpe, pero apretó los dientes y se volvió a levantar, para encontrar la figura ágil de la chica acercandose de nuevo. Consiguió enderezar su brazo para apuntarle y lograr disparar un poderoso hechizo Piro que rompió el equilibrio de la pelinegra. Ese momento fue ideal para levantarse, la peliroja avanzó con determinación y gran rapidez y logró una barrida con su llave.  
Con Yuffie en el suelo, las cosas se tornarían más fáciles. Volteó para atinarle un golpe, pero al instante la chica había desaparecido.

-¡Mira esto! -La ninja arrojó una bomba al suelo que al estallar cubrió todo con una gran humareda.

Hina comenzó a toser, pues sentía el humo invadir su garganta y asfixiarla, tampoco podía ver propiamente, por lo cual era imposible darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuffie. Contuvo la respiración y cerró fuertemente los ojos, hasta que el humo se disipó. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Yuffie a una considerable distancia de ella arrojando pequeños shurikens a gran velocidad.

-¡Así que ahí estas! -Gritó la chica, sin detener su ataque. A Hina le pareció extraño que habiéndo lanzado la bomba de humo, ella también fuera incapaz de ubicar a su oponente, pensó por un momento en qué clase de ninja era Yuffie...

Se apresuró a bloquear los shurikens con su arma, pero uno de ellos le hizo un tajo en la pierna: El corte fue rápido y preciso, dejando un gran dolor. La chica apretó los dientes para no dar un grito y dos segundos después uno de los pequeños y filosos le hizo un cortecito en la mejilla.  
El enfado se vio claramente en sus rasgos, y esperó una vez más a que la otra chica avanzara, para tomar el mango de su Keyblade con ambas manos, y apoyar la punta en el suelo. Una serie de montañas se levantó en línea recta, directo hacia Yuffie, quien intentó esquivar saltando, pero no tuvo resultado y cayó al suelo, golpeandose bruscamente. Aprovechó que la chica tenía dificultades para levantarse, y rápidamente conjuró un hechizo parecido al anterior, pero esta vez lo que lanzó fue una columna de rayos que debilitó aún más a la otra muchacha.  
Sus ataques comenzaban a deslumbrar a la audiencia.

-Parece que Hina es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. -Angeal se cruzó de brazos observándo.

-Se ve que ha estado practicando. -Génesis sonrió. -Desde la vez que nos enfrentamos y la vencí le ha quedado grabado que tiene que vencerme.

-Apuesto por ella. -Angeal sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres? -Génesis le dirigió una mirada extraña, y el pelinegro rió.

-No te olvides que soy amigo de ella también. -Lo miró. -Pero además, es posible que Hina tenga un potencial que ignoramos, como Yuna.

El otro lo observó sin entender.

-¿A caso pensaste alguna vez que Yuna podía dar una pelea como la que vimos hace rato?

-No. -Génesis negó sincero.

-Tal vez Hina también nos demuestre que no debemos subestimarla. -Dijo regresando la vista a la batalla. -Y es seguro que al menos uno de ustedes luchará contra Hina o Yuna.

Comentó, atrayendo también la mirada de Sephiroth.

-Si Hina vence a Yuffie, que lo veo bastante probable. -Arqueó una ceja al recordar las decadentes habilidades de la ninja. -Entonces avanzará a la semifinal, igual que Yuna y tú. -Miró al castaño. -Sephiroth aún tiene que luchar, pero si pasas a la semifinal también, entonces deberás enfrentarte a una de ellas, o a Génesis. -Declaró el chico. -De una u otra forma, uno de ustedes se enfrentará a una de ellas.

Los otros dos volvieron a poner atención, sin decir nada.  
Hina sentía la sangre correr por su rodilla, hasta sus tobillos, pero eso no era un aspecto que lograse detenerla. Logró dejar a la ninja agotada en el suelo, y le atinó el último ataque, tratandose de un ataque parecido al de rayo que anteriormente había hecho, pero esta vez era una columna baja de fuego que viajó en línea recta hacia la cansada Yuffie, que cayó al suelo sin poder volverse a levantar. Los gritos de la gente llegaron a sus oídos, aclamando a la peliroja, y maravillados de su victoria, aunque la parte Wutanense del público quedó desilusionada de que la candidata local haya perdido a manos de una extranjera. Hina se sintió inmensamente feliz de su victoria, y de su avance como luchadora, pero la sangre que corría a través de su pierna era un poco incomoda, aunque no pasó mucho antes de que una amable chica la guiara hacia la sala de descanso.  
Una enfermera colocó una venda en la parte cortada de su pierna, y tan solo una bandita en su mejilla, ya que el corte era poco profundo e inclusive había dejado de sangrar.

-Muchas gracias.

Hina le sonrió a la mujer, que le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta, dándole paso a una cara conocida.

-¿¡Me viste luchar!? -La peliroja casi da un salto en la camilla donde estaba sentada.

El castaño le mostró su sonrisa, que la expulsaba de la realidad.

-Te volviste más fuerte. -Génesis se acercó.

-Es porque no puedo dejarme vencer. -Ella negó. -Tengo que ganarte, así Yuni y yo estaremos tranquilas.

Él se rió.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Yu? -La peliroja se vio extrañada de no escuchar la voz de su amiga en un buen rato.

-Dormida como un tronco, quería verte, pero la enfermera le ha dicho que se quede allí hasta recuperarse. -Explicó él.

-Oh, ya veo, no la dejan salir.

-Pero eso no es todo, intentó desobedecer, pero al momento de levantarse de la cama, cayó rendida al suelo otra vez.

Ella rió ante la historia, y de pronto recordó algo.

-Sephiroth aún tiene que pelear, ¿Verdad?

-Es lo que hace en este momento. -Él contestó y ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Quiero ver! -Dijo sonriente.

-¿Segura que no quieres descansar un rato más?

Ella asintió con seguridad.

-Quiero ver luchar a Sephiroth y a Vincent. -Dijo recordando a quien era el rival de su amigo de cabello plateado. -Necesito observarlos bien, tal vez me enfrente a uno de ellos antes que a ti...

Él interrumpió su discurso negando con la cabeza.

-Estas empecinada en derrotarme, ¿Eh? -Se rió. -No te va a ser tan fácil.

-¿Por qué no? -Ella le sonrió. -Me imagino que no me vas a lastimar ahora que soy tu novia.

-Te quiero, pero te ganaré de todas formas. -Arqueó una ceja.

Ella agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas totalmente rojas: ¿Le dijo que la quería? Sí, exactamente eso dijo, algo que ella no olvidaría nunca. Luego dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno, cambiando de tema. -Se bajó de la camilla para estar de pie una vez más. -¿Ya sabes adónde me vas a llevar en nuestra cita?

-Es una sorpresa.

La chica le sonrió.

-Yo también... te quiero.


	20. ¡Revancha!

**Sé que no es domingo! XD pero sucede que mañana me voy de viaje, y me hospedaré en un hotel, un hotel que no tiene WiFi ò-ó por lo tanto no podré actualizar mañana, y no quiero fallarles de nuevo :P así que actualizo en sábado. Actualmente tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 23, así que como regalo especial para ustedes (Porque sus comentarios me llenan de alegría) Subiré hoy dos capítulos seguidos, espero les agrade mi "regalo" xD**

Fandita: No te preocupes si estás ocupada, aún así se que eres fiel seguidora de mi historia, lo cual te agradeceré hasta el fin de mis días :P Lo único que lamento es tener que decirte que la pelea de Seph vs Vince no la he relatado ;-; lo siento pero este capítulo tiene varias batallas que me han costado bastante, es uno de los capis que más me ha costado escribir, y me había quedado muy largo, así que tuve que suprimir la pelea, lo sientoooo D: aún así espero que sea de tu agrado

Waild: Es un honor para mi que comentes en mi fic ahora que se que no eres de hacerlo frecuentemente :3 comparto tu opinión con respecto a los OC, tampoco llaman mucho la atención, pero este fic es como un regalo para mi mejor amiga, por lo cual decidí incluírla xD Aprecio muchisimo tus comentarios! y tu petición de los dos capitulos ha sido aceptada :P

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 20: ¡Revancha!**

La joven invocadora abrió los ojos ese lunes a las diez de la mañana, había estado durmiendo desde el día anterior.

-¡Yuni! ¡Despertaste! -Hina mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Por Gaia! -Yuna se sentó en la cama como si tuviera un resorte. -¿Cuánto hace que estoy durmiendo?

La peliroja rió ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Desde ayer. -Le explicó. -Por suerte te has despertado hoy, así podrás seguir participando en la competencia.

Afortunadamente no había problema alguno si estaban en Wutai compitiendo en un torneo, y no en Midgar, en la escuela, pues gracias a la vida una maravillosa persona inventó los días feriado.

-¿Ganaste? -Preguntó pestañeando con grandes ojos y una sonrisa expectante.

-Por supuesto. -La otra chica se puso en pose triunfal.

-¡Bien! -Yuna aplaudió y de pronto recordó algo. -¿Y Sephi?

-¿Eh? -Hina pestañeó varias veces con duda. -No se adonde fue, ¿Quieres que lo busque?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no, me refiero a si él también pasó.

-Ah. -La peliroja sonrió y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. -Que tonta, sí, Sephiroth también ganó su batalla contra Vincent.

-Que horror, no he podido verlo. -La chica frunció el ceño mientras clavó la vista en las sabanas.

-Mmm. -Su amiga se llevó el dedo índice a su labio inferior con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Para qué verlo, Yuni? Más de lo que ya lo observas, no puede ser posible.

Yuna golpeó la cama con ambas manos cerradas y una expresión de determinación incontenible.

-Necesito estudiar sus movimientos y técnicas, él ha visto mi potencial pero yo solo he visto una parte del suyo y así será más difícil vencer... -Se interrumpió a sí misma, su mirada se amplió y sus mejillas demostraron un toque de rubor mientras se volteaba a ver a su amiga, con el ceño fruncido. -¡Oye! ¡Tu estas queriendo decir otra cosa!

Hina soltó una carcajada y asintió al mismo tiempo.

-No es gracioso. -Infló los cachetes en una expresión bastante infantil y caprichosa.

-Debiste ver a Sephiroth, cuando estabas luchando contra Elena, creí que saltaría de su asiento e iría corriendo a sacarte de ahí.

-Ya lo he dicho un millón de veces, Sephi es mi guardaespaldas. -Se levantó. -Me sorprende que aún no lo entiendan.

-No creí que fuera en serio. -Hina le sonrió levemente, y la otra asintió.

-¡Es en serio! -Contestó animada. -Oye, -Cambió rotundamente el tema. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Bueno, falta una hora para que comience la primer batalla, así que iba a ir a comer algo.

-¿Con tu galán? -Yuna sonrió con picardía.

-¡Contigo! -Declaró enseguida. -Te extrañé ayer.

La invocadora rió algo tímida.

-Yo también.

-Además tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente, no podemos perder. -Puso los brazos en jarra.

La otra asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación. Se dirigieron a la salida del estadio, con tantos puestos alrededor sería difícil decidir qué comer. Divisaron a dos figuras conocidas cerca de allí, ambos con la vista puesta en ellas dos, lo que les llamó bastante la atención.

-Hola, chicos. -Hina comenzó algo confundida.

-¿Me extrañaron? -Yuna les sonrió.

-Me da gusto que estés bien. -Génesis se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué nos miran raro? -Hina puso una expresión de desconfianza.

Sephiroth le extendió un papel a ambas, al parecer contenía información sobre los encuentros próximos. Sus miradas se ampliaron: El folleto decía claramente que en las siguientes batallas, Yuna se enfrentaría al espadachín de cabellos plateados, y Hina a su mejor amigo.

-Increíble. -Hina sonrió para sus adentros. -Es justo como yo lo quería.

-Es una lástima que hayan llegado tan lejos para perder. -Sephiroth esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Es por eso que no vamos a perder, Sephi. -Yuna alzó a vista. -No creas que voy a medirme, usaré todo mi potencial, y vas a terminar como esa loca fan tuya. -Dijo recordando a su anterior contrincante.

El chico solo rió.

-Me sorprende que le hayas ganado a ella. -Dijo esperando a que la chica reaccionara como siempre.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de capricho.

-Cuida lo que me dices, porque solo hará que sea más doloroso para ti morder el polvo.

-Bien dicho Yu. -Hina sonrió. -Será mejor que sigan soñando, en sus sueños es en el único lugar en donde pueden vencernos.

-Que extraño, no recuerdo haber soñado esa vez que las vencimos. -Génesis contraatacó.

-Yo tampoco.

Las dos chicas se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vamos, Yuni. -Hina miró hacia otra parte con aires de grandeza. -Vamos a comer lejos de estos futuros perdedores.

-Sí, vamos rápido, antes de que su presencia me quite el hambre. -Su amiga la siguió.

Buscaron un bonito lugar para sentarse, justo al pie de uno de los lagos, que las dejaba verse reflejadas en el agua cristalina. El clima se portaba bastante bien, no hacía frío ni calor, pero el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Sabes? Génesis y tu no son tan diferentes en estilo. -La castaña comentó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mmm -La chica pensó en su explicación. -Por ejemplo, Sephiroth y yo somos muy contrarios, es raro que él use ataques mágicos o de distancia, se vale más de su espada y la fuerza física. En cambio yo uso mi poder mágico todo el tiempo, no tengo mucha fuerza.

La peliroja asintió.

-En cambio tu eres muy buena con la magia, pero tampoco eres mala para luchar a golpes. -Observó su propio reflejo en el agua. -Génesis utiliza muchos ataques mágicos, y los sabe combinar con los físicos, además de que es muy ágil. Es un rival difícil. -Concluyó la joven.

-Sí, es cierto. -Hina se percató de lo mismo. -Y Sephiroth también.

-Y que lo digas... -La castaña suspiró. -Por más que diga que puedo vencerlo, es muy complicado, cuando veo luchar a Sephiroth, es como si fuera imparable, no importa a quien tenga frente a él, simplemente no permite que alguien más lo supere... Eso resulta admirable, ¿Verdad? -Le sonrió.

-Él es como una muralla. -Hina asintió. -No, más bien es un témpano. -Dijo evocando la fría actitud que el chico siempre mostraba.

-Es el acantilado de Gaea. -La invocadora rió, haciendo referencia a la interminable montaña de hielo que se levantaba en la lejana ciudad nevada de Iciclos.

Su amiga rió también.

-Pero tu puedes penetrar incluso el acantilado de Gaea. -La miró con determinación, y la chica le devolvió la mirada.

-Sephi me subestima demasiado, hay muchas técnicas que él no conoce. -Siguió con la mirada un pétalo rosado que el viento manipuló hasta dejarlo en su mano. -Pudo ganarle a Ifrit de un solo espadazo, pero tengo muchos eones que estan ahí esperando para patear su orgulloso trasero.

-¡Así se habla! -Hina levantó el puño con felicidad.

-Así que finalmente ustedes obtendrán su revancha. -Una voz masculina las interrumpió, las chicas voltearon sorprendidas: Angeal sostenía el folleto en su mano.

-Angeal -Hina le sonrió. -Nos irás a ver, ¿Cierto?

El pelinegro sonrió también.

-No me lo perdería, será muy interesante, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Sephiroth y Génesis las subestiman demasiado.

La peliroja casi da un salto de alegría.

-¿Verdad que sí? -Dijo emocionada.

-Están muy acostumbrados a ser el dúo imparable, supongo que es difícil para ellos pensar en que alguien los superaría.

-Pues sus días como el dúo dinámico ya terminaron hace mucho. -Yuna se abrazó a sus rodillas con las piernas flexionadas. -Hina y yo terminamos con eso cuando nos unimos al grupo, y luego tu volviste, ¡Así que dejaron de ser un dúo! -Sonrió con confianza. -Y pronto dejarán de ser imparables.

Dieron las once en punto, cuando Yuna se movía nerviosa dentro del estadio, faltaban solo unos minutos para que la llamaran al campo. Divisó a su contrincante a unos metros lejos de ella, miró de reojo a Sephiroth por un momento, pero esa fría voz que él tenía la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te ves nerviosa. -Mostró una media sonrisa de confianza.

La invocadora volteó la cara como intentando esconderse de él, quien sonrió aún más y volvió a hablar:

-No es necesario que sientas nervios, no hay manera de que ganes, así que no te preocupes demasiado.

Ella no contestó, simplemente clavó la vista en el suelo: Honestamente, él esperaba que la chica reaccionara molesta, como siempre lo hacía, pero Yuna parecía estar tomando muy en serio esa pelea.

-Le dije a Hina que no perdería. -Musitó, atrayendo la atención del chico. -Así que moveré las estrellas si es necesario, pero te ganaré. -Expresó seriamente y sin mirarlo, mientras se dirigía al escenario, al oír la llamada.

El estadio parecía caerse a gritos, cuando Sephiroth apareció en escena, sus admiradores desbordaban de alegría de verlo.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Demuéstrale a esa tonta cómo se lucha! -Gritó una chica del público.

-...¿Tonta? ... -Yuna miró a su alrededor un poco tensa, y triste de que todo el mundo apoyara a Sephiroth, y nadie mostrara algún interés por ella.

Hina miró a su alrededor desde su lugar en el público, y de pronto frunció el entrecejo: ¿Todo el mundo había ido a ver a Sephiroth? Se levantó de su asiento y se aferró a la baranda de seguridad.

-¡Vamos Yuna, tu puedes vencerlo, no importa lo que diga esta gente! -Gritó bastante enfadada, atrayendo alguna que otra mirada.

La invocadora escuchó a su amiga y pronto la encontró entre el público, dirigiéndole una sonrisa media tonta de inocencia y saludándola con la mano.

-¡Vamos, Yuna, hazlo! -Yuffie saltó entre los demás espectadores.

-Oye, invocadora, más vale que ganes, u hoy duermes afuera.

Se volteó de inmediato al reconocer la voz de esa persona.

-¿Noctis? -Pestañeó incrédula al ver a su hermano sentado en el público, sonriéndole.

Godo dio inicio a la contienda, y ambos peleadores se mostraron preparados.

-Es una pena, me sentiré un poco culpable de que tengas que dormir afuera hoy. -Sonrió el peliplata.

-Cuando terminé contigo te haré tragar todas esas palabras, una por una. -La chica contestó enojada, él volvió a sonreír, después de todo, lo que buscaba era que ella se enfadara.

Yuna comenzó lanzando una coraza sobre sí misma, pero Sephiroth no tardó en quebrarla en mil pedazos, de momento ella solo escapaba, y él la perseguía como un gato al ratón.

-¿No crees que es un poco aburrido de esta forma? -El peliplateado comentó al momento de alcanzarla, se posó frente a ella y la derribó dándole un golpe con el mango de su espada.

La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, y en ese momento fue rodeada por unas esferas de energía oscura, que creaban un círculo con ella en medio. El círculo se cerró con un simple movimiento de la mano del espadachín y Yuna fue atrapada dentro, dejando escapar un grito de dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, era peor cada segundo.

-Parece que ser amable no esta en sus planes. -Angeal se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Voy a golpear a Sephiroth la próxima vez que lo tenga cerca! -Hina dijo con notorio enfado.

La técnica de Sephiroth se vio finalizada y Yuna, para sorpresa de su oponente, se puso de pie enseguida, apuntándole con su bastón cual arma de fuego.

-Deja de confiarte tanto, esto no se acaba todavía. -Dijo con una expresión seria y arrojó varias estacas de hielo hacia él.

Le tomó unos segundos esquivarlas, y al instante se percató de que la chica se estaba preparando para invocar: El hielo no fue más que una simple distracción. Se avalanzó hacia ella pero el círculo de invocación ya se había formado a sus pies y era impenetrable. Yuna cerró los ojos y el dibujo en el suelo brilló con más intensidad. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, como si se hubiese vuelto de noche en un segundo, las personas comenzaron a mirar desconsertadas. Una cantidad descomunal de estrellas comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, y de un resplandor salió un gigantesco dragón grisáceo con feroces garras y colmillos. No hizo falta más que un rugido para que muchas personas gritaran del miedo, y otras de simple admiración: Demasiadas invocaciones para tan solo dos días. El dragón se posó justo al lado de Yuna, una vez que el cielo volvió a la normalidad, y la chica parecía una pequeña y delicada flor detrás de esa colosal bestia. Su mano se detuvo en el hocico del monstruo, que correspondió a sus caricias.

-¡Te presento al poderoso Bahamut!

La chica agitó su bastón y fue la señal de ataque del dragón, pues éste se levantó y abrió las alas, dirigiendo un zarpazo hacia el espadachín, todavía un poco incrédulo de que Yuna pudiese controlar a una bestia semejante.  
Sephiroth logró esquivar, pero no contraatacar: Puede que esa cosa fuera enorme, pero estaba más que claro que golpearlo sería la parte más difícil.

-¡Yuna ha tomado el control de la batalla! -Hina habló como si tuviese que relatar el encuentro.

-Me pregunto cuántas bestias de esas tiene. -Génesis se asombró un poco. -Cada vez son más grandes.

-Bahamut, vamos a enseñarle a Sephiroth que no soy ninguna tonta.

El joven se extrañó, primero porque Yuna no lo había apodado esta vez, sentía bastante raro el escuchar su nombre completo proviniendo de los labios de esa chica, y además, no recordaba haberla llamado tonta alguna vez, ¿Se le habría escapado en algún momento? Aunque, no era de su persona insultar a la chica de esa forma, pero ese no era precisamente el momento de hacer memoria. Dudaba poder atinarle al dragón sin resultar bastante herido, así que su objetivo principal era Yuna: Si ella se debilitaba, el eón también. Intentó con el ataque que había hecho sufrir a la invocadora anteriormente, pero ésta vez la castaña comenzó a correr, evitando quedar encerrada en ese círculo de energía. El espadachín tenía que lidiar ahora con la escurridiza chica y su descomunal dragón que parecía querer desarmar su cuerpo de un zarpazo: No quería admitirlo, pero esa pelea sería un poco más complicada de lo que pensaba.

-Bien, ahora Sephiroth tendrá que admitir que Yuna no es tan débil como él piensa. -La peliroja levantó el puño en señal de victoria.

-Esa cosa va a aplastar a Sephiroth... Literalmente. -Génesis no podía mostrar la misma alegría que su novia.

-¿Tu crees que Yuni le haga mucho daño? -Hina tomó una postura de preocupación.

-Los dos son muy obstinados. -Angeal se sumó a la conversación. -Ninguno de los dos va a aceptar fácil la derrota porque son muy orgullosos. -Se inclinó en su asiento, poniendo los codos en sus rodillas. -Supongo que ese aspecto hace que se diviertan más en sus batallas. -Sonrió. -Espero que no se les vaya de las manos...

El peliplata no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de tener un nuevo reto: Nunca había conocido antes a una invocadora, menos luchar contra alguien con esas capacidades. Con solo agitar su espada, el aire salió disparado como cuchillas hacia su oponente, Yuna volvió a correr, pero una última ráfaga llegó a su pie, haciendo que cayera bruscamente. Sintió la sangre bajar por su tobillo, algo que realmente no soportaba. El espadachín aprovechó la situación al verla tirada allí, y decidió golpear con un hechizo piro, pero una parte del ala de Bahamut fue suficiente para cubrirlo. Abrió sus extensas alas para crear una correntada que impedía al chico ver qué tenía frente a él, y aprovechó esto para atacar, su movimiento levantó una gran polvareda y terminó golpeándolo con la punta de su hocico. El polvo no se dispersaba, lo cual hacía complicado el ver, para todo el mundo.

-Que horror, no veo nada. -Hina intentó agudizar la vista.

-Lo último que he visto es que se ha llevado un buen golpe. -Angeal puso una media sonrisa.

No podía localizar a Yuna entre todo ese polvo, y tampoco a Bahamut, pero logró divisar una luz, entrecerró los ojos para reconocer que aquella luz no era sino una bola de energía que el dragón estaba conteniendo en su boca, a la espera de localizarlo. El eón consiguió encontrar a Sephiroth entre toda esa niebla, y no tardó un instante en comenzar su ataque, el espadachín avanzó como un suicida hacia el dragón.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo? -Hina movía la cabeza intentando ver, pero nadie conseguía nada.

El estadio estaba en completo silencio, las personas no podían esperar para ver, todo el ambiente se había tornado tenso. Bahamut dio un gritó que aterrorizó a más de la mitad del público. Cuando la tierra en el aire se disipó, muchos vieron la escena horrorizados, boquiabiertos, los infantes se tapaban los ojos ante la figura de Bahamut con la Masamune hundida en el cuello, la sangre brotaba en gran cantidad de aquella herida, incluso la espada y las manos de Sephiroth estaban manchadas, hasta los puños de su camisa, que por ser negra no se notaba demasiado. La bestia seguía rugiendo e intentando zafarse, mientras su invocadora se retorcía de rodillas con desesperación.

-¡Por Gaia! -Hina se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada. -¿Cómo puede...

-Era eso o dejar que lo pulverice ese monstruo. -Génesis justificó su accionar.

-Sí, pero, mira a Yuna. -Dirigió la vista a su perturbada amiga, cuyos ojos se humedecían con lágrimas de su adolorido cuerpo, aunque a la distancia que sus amigos estaban, les era imposible captar ese detalle.

-Yuna siente dolor cada vez que hieren a uno de sus eones, es inevitable. -Angeal explicó.

Bahamut gruñó más fuerte cuando Sephiroth retiró su espada, casi seguro de que el dragón no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para seguir moviéndose pero para su desgracia, la bestia alada consiguió atinarle un zarpazo en el pecho, que lo dejó arrodillado a varios metros de distancia, su camisa estaba agujereada en la parte del pecho y del abdomen, donde la sangre fluía dolorosamente. Se puso de pie con dificultad, las voces femeninas llenaban el ambiente, clamaban por el como si fuese un rey, o un Dios. No era algo que le agradara demasiado, no le gustaba que la gente lo molestara tanto, o que todo el mundo lo admire, nunca había sido el tipo sociable que tiene un montón de amigos, ni le había interesado ser así, después de tantos años, seguía conservando la amistad de Angeal y Génesis, pero no se había esforzado jamás por conocer a alguien más, hasta que Hina y Yuna llegaron al salón, lo cual tampoco fue de su interés, sino que fueron ellas quienes se acercaron. Los gritos del público casi le molestaban, interferían con su concentración, y también con la de su oponente, al parecer Yuna se dejaba llevar por el hecho de que, posiblemente, el 95% del estadio lo apoyaba a él, y ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella.  
El dolor de la chica seguía siendo intenso, pues solo se iría con Bahamut, y éste seguía estando allí. El espadachín avanzó una vez más en dirección a la bestia, que esta vez era más inofensiva. Requirió de solo un salto para esquivar la garra del dragón. Corrió sobre el brazo del eón para lograr más altura y se dispuso a rajar su garganta de un espadazo, pero Bahamut lo atrapó entre sus garras. El peliplata hacía lo posible por liberarse del agarre, pero el eón lo apretaba cada vez más, sentía que su cuerpo se iba a desintegrar. Por momentos, la bestia aflojaba, pues estaba bastante debilitado en comparación a cuando había hecho su aparición, Sephiroth tomó la oportunidad ideal para liberar uno de sus brazos y clavar su espada en uno de los dedos del monstruo, lo que provocó que lo soltara de inmediato. Volvió a trepar por su brazo para llegar hasta el cuello de un salto, y esta vez tener éxito.  
Yuna se tomó el cuello con ambas manos, sentía una quemazón en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, le dolía como si hubiese tragado mil abrojos.  
El dragón se cayó al suelo, disolviéndose por completo, y dejando a la invocadora totalmente vulnerable.  
Sephiroth se aproximó triunfal, pero no llegó a atinar el último golpe, pues la chica se desmayó a sus pies. Los vitoreos eran ensordecedores, sin duda había sido un combate interesante, pero Yuna despertó a los pocos segundos debido a tanto ruido, se sentó y le dirigió la vista al chico frente a ella.

-No... -Dijo al principio y después frunció el ceño. -¡No, no es cierto, no pude perder contra ti!

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! -Negó rotundamente con una expresión caprichosa y él rió. -¿¡De qué te ríes!?

El espadachín volteó la cara para no ver a la chica, pero la mano en su boca y el ligero temblor en sus hombros demostraban que se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Sephiroth, no te rías! -Ella ordenó. -Aunque sea ven a ayudarme. -Estiró su brazo.

El chico se aproximó y tomó su mano, sintiendo el tirón que la chica provocaba hacia su dirección. Con una sonrisa arrogante, la forzó a levantarse de solo un tirón, haciendo que ella incluso se chocara torpemente contra su cuerpo.

-No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a tirar como la última vez. -Aclaró el peliplata. -No caeré en tu trampa de nuevo.

Ella infló los cachetes con enojo en la mirada y comenzó a tironear del brazo del muchacho.

-¡Al menos dame esa satisfacción! ¡Eres una mala persona! -Se quejó mientras seguía tirando, no consiguiendo más que volverse a caer.

Sephiroth dio un suspiro y levantó la vista, reconociendo al personal que los guiaría a sus habitaciones en el área de descanso.  
La chica castaña se encontraba en el cuarto, era algo aburrido: Todo era blanco y ni siquiera tenía ventanas. Estaba sentada en la camilla, balanceaba sus piernas adelante y atrás una y otra vez mientras miraba al suelo. Su tobillo estaba vendado por el corte que Sephiroth le había hecho, pero por fortuna no tenía nada grave, simplemente una leve quemazón en la garganta y esa venda. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su amiga, que entró enseguida.

-Yu, ¿Cómo estas?

La castaña se alegró de verla, pero luego borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo siento Hina. -Comenzó. -No pude ganar.

La otra chica negó.

-Esta bien. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Yo le ganaré a Génesis, y después le mostraré a Sephiroth que no debe meterse contigo.

Yuna sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y Sephi esta bien?

Hina le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mmm, ¿Te preocupas tanto por tu rival? -Sonrió después.

-Ahora es mi amigo, ya no es mi contrincante. -Dijo con una brillante sonrisa. -Bahamut rompió su camisa, ojalá que no me pida que se la pague, la ropa que Sephiroth usa parece ser muy cara...

-Seguro que tiene muchas camisas negras parecidas a esa. -Hina se llevó la mano a la boca para no reirse.

-¡Lo se! Apuesto a que moriría si tuviera que usar otro color que no fuera negro o blanco, o negro y blanco. -La chica frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. -¡Ni siquiera gris! -Dijo agitando los brazos, como si de algún modo le afectara aquello.

Hina soltó una carcajada por la reacción de su amiga.

-Sephiroth es así, como tu eres colorida y graciosa, él es incoloro y frío. -Se cruzó de brazos reflexionando. -Son totalmente opuestos.

La voz que provenía del parlante anunció a los competidores que la siguiente batalla estaba por comenzar.

-¡Es tu turno Hina! ¡Esta vez si estaré ahí para apoyarte! -Yuna comentó con alegría, y su amiga asintió.

Ambas salieron del cuarto, pero se separaron pues Hina debía ir al campo y Yuna a las gradas.  
La luz del sol invadió sus ojos y el ruido de la gente sus oídos, al apenas salir al escenario, le sorprendió bastante que había varias personas que gritaban por ella, y le enfureció el hecho de que tantas chicas gritaran por Génesis, no le gustaba parecer una psicópata, pero él era suyo y de nadie más.  
Comprobó bien todo el campo, aunque ya lo había visto con anterioridad, allí en el medio estaba su oponente: Génesis le sonreía, pero la peliroja no podía permitir que su bella sonrisa interfiriera en la pelea.  
Prepararon sus armas una vez Godo dio la señal, y Hina se lanzó hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces. El chico se preparó para bloquear su ataque y contraatacar pero al dar un par de pasos hacia ella, la peliroja dio un gran salto y un giro en el aire, quedando detrás de él, y atinandole un golpe de Electro que hizo que su oponente se arrodillara.

-No soy tan tonta Génesis, yo no soy como tu, pienso antes de actuar. -Dijo bastante confiada, dar el primer golpe hizo crecer su ego.

Él entrecerró los ojos, expresión que ella no pudo ver pues Génesis le daba la espalda: Que la chica comenzara a hacer comentarios hostiles le desagradó de sobremanera, y él no podía quedarse atrás. Continuó arrodillado, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de Hina, pero esta levantó de nuevo su Keyblade y avanzó. Génesis volteó rápidamente y le apuntó con su espada, dirigiendo gran cantidad de luces rojizas con forma de espada. Ella ya había visto esa técnica antes, así que dio un giro en le suelo para esquivarlas, pero tres de ellas le dieron. Esta vez quemaban más que la anterior.  
Hina esperó un comentario presumido, o una sonrisa boba, de las que su novio ponía cada vez que creía que iba a ganar en algo, pero él portaba una seriedad asesina en ese instante. Se aproximó hacia ella, quien respondió agitando su Keyblade, y levantando una ola delante de sus pies, que cubrió al chico por completo, pero no pareció afectarle en nada, solo logró detener su paso.

-Solo intento enfriar un poco las cosas. -Ella sonrió, pero el seguía viéndose igual.

Estaba allí parado, completamente mojado, su cabello chorreaba agua, y un ojo le había quedado completamente tapado por su flequillo empapado. La chica se ruborizó bastante, pensando que se veía realmente guapo de esa manera.

-Te ves lindo. -Dijo con cierta timidez en sus palabras.

Él la miró arqueando una ceja, y después negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre me veo lindo. -Comentó con una sonrisa leve.

Esa pequeña sonrisa era suficiente para alegrar a Hina, pero no podía olvidarse del combate.  
La mano de Génesis adquirió un brillo rojizo, y con solo levantarla creó una ráfaga de bolas de fuego dirigidas a la chica. Hina agitó su Keyblade y una columna de agua se levantó ante ella, evaporándose el fuego. El castaño cerró su mano, apretándola con fuerza, la niña no entendió aquel comportamiento hasta que varias de las bolas de fuego la golpearon por la espalda: Debía ser más atenta si no quería seguir cayendo en las trampas de su rival. Génesis era muy ágil, de modo que al levantar la vista, ya lo tenía casi encima, pero logró defenderse del espadazo con su arma. Intentó pararse, pero era difícil con toda la fuerza que el espadachín ejercía cuando forcejeaban. Consiguió ponerse de pie, pero Génesis dio un golpe veloz y la desarmó: La Keyblade voló, golpeándose bruscamente contra el suelo. Los ojos de Hina se abrieron como persianas, pero todavía no se sentía perdida. Dirigió una mirada rápida a su oponente, que estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo, y se movió hacia atrás. Con solo agitar su mano, la Keyblade había regresado a su dueña.

-No te esperabas eso, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió triunfante, pero fue impulsada por una nueva bola de fuego que la arrastró varios metros.

-Bueno yo... Yo no me esperaba eso... -Se pasó la mano varias veces por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al caer.

Génesis intentó aproximarse una vez más, pero la peliroja estiró los brazos hacia adelante, abriendo las manos. Fue rodeada por varias luces blancas que luego de girar a su alrededor, se dispararon hacia su enemigo como balas. El castaño hizo lo posible para cubrirse, pues para evadirlas ya era tarde. Hina se levantó y tomó su Keyblade del suelo, apuntando hacia arriba.

-Esta vez sacaré todo mi potencial...

Dijo provocando una lluvia de fuego alrededor de su oponente, quien todavía se veía afectado por el ataque anterior.

-Es mi oportunidad. -Corrió al notar que Génesis se encontraba algo mareado, y su llave se tornó gélida. La serie de golpes congelados logró sacar al chico de las fogosas explosiones, arrastrándolo y dejándolo de rodillas, listo para ser atacado de nuevo. Sin embargo, el chico todavía guardaba una carta bajo su manga, se puso de pie con rapidez, y un aura pesada lo rodeo, plumas comenzaron a aparecer, simulando una gran ala negra en su espalda, la chica se quedó perpleja: Una persona simplemente no podía tener un ala. La mano del joven se movió en dirección hacia su rival, saliendo inmediatamente todas las plumas disparadas como flechas. Los cortes dolían exageradamente, a pesar de que eran muy pequeños. El castaño rozó su espada con la palma de la mano, y esta enseguida se tornó roja, imbuida por la magia. Avanzó sin dudarlo, chocando su arma con la de Hina, y luminosas chispas rojas adornaron el choque. La peliroja tomó toda su fuerza para quitarse de encima a Génesis, quien se fue hacia atrás al no esperarse aquella acción. Hina agitó el brazo y una columna de fuego se alzó a la altura de sus pies, viajando a una increíble velocidad y estallando justo frente a su oponente. La chica prosiguió con el ataque, apuntando su llave al adversario, y provocando que una enorme bola de energía del color del fuego se formara, y estallara sin esperar un instante, el brillo cegador hizo que muchos en la audiencia cubrieran sus ojos. Su rival se arrodilló débilmente en el suelo, y finalmente cayó.  
Hina se llevó una mano a la boca después de unos segundos: ¿Había ganado? ... ¡Había ganado! Se dio cuenta cuando la gente comenzó a clamar por ella, todo el mundo gritaba con gran emoción, excepto por las fácilmente distinguibles fans de Génesis, que lloraban entre todo el público, acusando a la batalla de haber tenido un resultado injusto.  
La peliroja sonrió triunfal, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a él: Era su rival, pero también era su novio y posiblemente ese último golpe se le había escapado un poco de las manos, a la chica que no pensaba en nadie cuando se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina de un buen encuentro, tan impulsiva como lo era su novio.

-¿Gén? -Se arrodilló ante él, que por supuesto no respondió. -Perdona si te lastimé.

Dijo aún a sabiendas de que su novio no le iba a responder, ni a escucharla siquiera. Estiró la mano para acariciar su cabello, recibiendo cantidad de comentarios negativos de las chicas de la audiencia, incluso antes de llegar a tocarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más al escuchar las cosas que ellas decían: Ni siquiera había llegado a tocar a Génesis y ya la maldecían, miró hacia el público con cara de enojo, él era su novio, suyo, de ninguna otra chica, Hina era realmente celosa cuando alguien se metía en medio. Se percató de la presencia del personal, recogiendo a su novio, que continuaba sin despertar, eran dos hombres, por supuesto una mujer no hubiese podido llevarselo con tanta facilidad. Detrás suyo sí había una chica, que ofreció su ayuda para escoltarla al área de descanso.  
Se vio enseguida en el cuarto blanco, con algunas banditas en su cuerpo, pues sus heridas no eran graves, pero estaba un poco cansada, y preocupada por Génesis. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta, encontrandose con Yuna nada más al abrir.

-¡Hina! -La castaña le dio un abrazo. -¿Estas bien?

La otra chica asintió.

-Sí, lo estoy, pero me gustaría ver a Génesis. -Confesó enseguida.

-Sephi acaba de decirme que sigue inconsciente. -Se llevó las manos detrás. -Pero tal vez con el beso de su verdadero amor se despierte. -Sonrió.

La peliroja se sonrojó un poco: ¿Con un beso? La idea no estaba tan mal...

-Iré a verlo. -Asintió sonriente.

-No olvides que tienes que pelear en la final, cuento contigo Hina. -Su amiga se despidió.

Se encaminó una vez más hacia la habitación de Génesis, sus fans no estaban esta vez esperando, ni había una enfermera dentro, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado: Se veía increíblemente pacífico cuando dormía, su expresión era por demás adorable. La chica sonrió y acarició su cabello. Se quedó un momento contemplándolo hasta que distinguió un par de destellos azules.

-Te despertaste. -A ella le brilló la mirada de felicidad.

Él se tomó un momento para asimilarlo todo: Pestañeó varias veces observándola, y luego se sentó y frunció el ceño.

-Es increíble que haya perdido... -Dijo inconforme.

-Gén, -Ella intentó decirle algo, pero él interrumpió.

-Quiero decir, se suponía que ganara la competencia.

-Gén, yo... -El castaño una vez más no la dejó terminar.

-Aún si debía enfrentarme a Sephiroth en la final, debía ganar.

-¡Génesis! -La peliroja se cansó de que no le pusieran atención.

Clavó sus orbes azules en el rostro de su novia, que se sonrojó un poco, y después se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con un poco de desesperación.

-¿Te lastimé? -Preguntó algo arrepentida.

-Solo fue un rasguño. -Sonrió presumido, y ella rio de forma pícara.

-¿En serio? -Se despegó del chico. -Pues es muy extraño que un buen guerrero pierda por "solo un rasguño"

El castaño se dio cuenta de inmediato de aquel error e intentó corregirlo a toda costa:

-Eh, tienes razón. -Comenzó nervioso. -Fue más que eso, fue realmente doloroso, creí que moriría, pero sobreviví porque... -Ella lo interrumpió con su risa.

-Tonto. -Sonrió divertida.

-Ahora que me has vencido, tienes que ganar, no tienes otra opción, o me pondrás en vergüenza. -Él arqueó una ceja, y ella asintió.

-Bueno, tu ya te pones en vergüenza sin mi ayuda. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Pero voy a ganar.

Génesis decidió ignorar el comentario de su novia, pero le sonrió con dulzura y ella se esforzó por no derretirse: Aún si él era su novio ahora, Hina tenía la costumbre de seguir observándolo de lejos, no dejando escapar ni un detalle, como siempre hacía. Se inclinó, dándole un pequeño beso.

-Yuna dijo que tal vez el beso de tu verdadero amor te despertaría, no tuve tiempo de dartelo antes porque te veías muy lindo cuando dormías. -Se explicó.

Él se la quedó viendo un instante y después arqueó una ceja.

-Yuna esta bastante loca, ¿Sabes? No deberías seguir sus consejos siempre, Hina, te llevará por mal camino.

La chica rió.

-Yuni es mi mejor amiga, y me gusta que esté algo loquita, tu mejor amigo no es precisamente una caja de arco-iris.

-¿Sephiroth? -Se cruzó de brazos. -Él es muy simpático, es un canto a la vida. -Dijo y esperó unos segundos para comenzar a reírse, quiso aguantar la carcajada pero no pudo, si su amigo lo escuchara seguramente Génesis se hubiera ganado una de sus miradas asesinas.

La voz a través del parlante anunció el comienzo de la última batalla, Hina le dio un último beso al castaño antes de irse.

-Recuperate y ven a verme ganar. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió a la arena, afortunadamente libre de nervios, pero al llegar los gritos casi la dejan sorda: Sephiroth tenía demasiado apoyo.  
Él estaba allí, simplemente parado, dirigiéndole una mirada que carecía de emociones, siempre tan frío y calculador. Traía puesto un tapado negro, largo hasta los tobillos, que dejaba su pecho casi completamente descubierto, sus pantalones también eran de color negro y ajustados, sus botas altas eran del mismo tono y llegaban hasta sus rodillas. La piel pálida del chico resaltaba como siempre entre su ropa oscura, y sus ojos parecían brillar todavía más.  
La muchacha tragó saliva y dejó ver su arma, una vez comenzó la pelea, él hizo el primer movimiento: Su figura imponente se dirigía hacia ella, espada en mano y no aceptaría la derrota. Hina se quedó paralizada, se sentaba junto a él todos los días, había hablado más de mil veces con él, y Sephiroth le agradaba bastante, pero jamás había luchado contra él, si lo había visto pelear, pero no había estado frente a él en ese momento: Sus hombros se tensaron, era simplemente imponente, y su mirada sin sentimientos hacía pensar que mataría a cualquiera con tal de ganar.  
A unos metros de distancia, grió sobre sí mismo para liberar una ráfaga blanca que arrastró a Hina golpeandola contra la pared, ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

-_"Esto es malo, no puede ser que le tenga miedo a Sephiroth, es solo Sephiroth..."_ -Se dijo a sí misma. -_"Bien, empecé con el pie izquierdo, pero no volverá a pasar..."_

Se levantó enseguida y notó extraño el hecho de que su rival no haya vuelto a atacar, se fijó en él, y el peliplata parecía tener una expresión molesta en el rostro.

_-"¿Está enojado por haberme golpeado? ..."_

Se asombró bastante, Sephiroth se veía diferente a otros, él era extraño de hecho, pero ¿A caso no buscaba la victoria? La chica sonrió al instante en que lo comprendió: Él buscaba un reto, no a una niña asustada.  
Hina no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al ataque, lo vio prepararse pero no le importó demasiado, con una extraordinaria rapidez, unos gélidos cristales la rodearon y danzaron a su alrededor, era como si ella controlara su curso, los dirigió hacia su oponente. Sephiroth recibió el golpe casi sin saber lo que la chica si quiera había hecho, pero al intentar moverse, sus piernas estaban ahora entumecidas. Pudo observar, aún sin salir de la sorpresa, que las manos de Hina brillaron intensamente, y ella emitió un gruñido, como si se estuviera esforzando y un gran poder creciera dentro de ella.

-¡Prueba un poco de este poder! -Dijo liberando una gran esfera de energía que arrastró al chico y esta vez, él fue quien quedó estampado contra la pared.

Inmediatamente agitó el brazo, y una columna de fuego a la altura de sus pies se dirigió directo a su contrincante, pero el peliplata la destruyó de un solo espadazo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: Al fín la niña se lo tomaría en serio.

-Hina parece muy emocionada. -Yuna comentó viéndolo todo desde su asiento.

-El arma que Hina usa es muy extraña. -Angeal frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Es la primer persona que he visto usar una Keyblade. -Génesis se encogió de hombros.

-Las Keyblades responden a los sentimientos de su poseedor.

Una voz masculina habló detrás de ellos, Yuna dio un respingo en el asiento al reconocerla. Volteó con una sonrisa un poco preocupada, y su hermano la miró exigente.

-Emm... ¿Voy a dormir afuera? -Interrogó la chica asustada.

Angeal y Génesis se miraron incrédulos, ¿Hablaba en serio? Noctis revolvió el cabello de la invocadora.

-Afortunadamente para ti, mis vacaciones acaban hoy, ya no estaré en casa. -Sonrió.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la Keyblade? -Preguntó ella, arreglando su cabello.

-El motor de la Keyblade es el corazón de su dueño, el arma responde a los sentimientos de Hina, y toma forma según lo que haya dentro de su poseedor.

-La llave de Hina tiene forma de corazón, es muy bonita. -Yuna sonrió.

-Pero son difíciles de controlar, tu corazón debe ser fuerte y decidido, sino no podrás luchar. -Completó el chico de cabello azulado.

Regresaron su vista a la batalla, Sephiroth tenía a Hina acorralada, mientras realizaba una serie de combos con su espada que la chica apenas podía cubrir. Logró escabullirse por un costado, su pie quedó atrapado en algo, miró hacia atrás, una especie de energía oscura rodeaba su tobillo derecho, y le impedía seguir corriendo: Eso estaba realmente mal. Sephiroth avanzó hacia ella y volvió a repetir el mismo ataque que hizo cuando la batalla había comenzado, solo que esta vez, antes de que Hina se estrellara, la interceptó y volvió a atacar. La niña estaba en el suelo, pensando en que era un milagro no tener los huesos rotos en ese momento. Lo vio correr una vez más, era como si estuviera enfurecido con ella. Apuntó a los pies del muchacho con su Keyblade y unas lianas sujetaron los tobillos de Sephiroth, evitando que siguiera corriendo. El espadachín lanzó un ataque a distancia, pero Hina se movió ágilmente, y las lianas comenzaron a enredarse en el cuerpo del peliplata. Aquellas cuerdas salvajes estaban robando poco a poco la energía de Sephiroth, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Hina aprovechó para lanzarse hacia él y después de dar un salto, su arma brilló, ella dio un grito de esfuerzo y una luz incandescente salió de su llave como un láser que provocó un estallido y envió a Sephiroth una vez más contra la pared.  
Respiró agitadamente, pues había puesto todo su esfuerzo en esa batalla, se acercó con cautela a su rival, pero el se encontraba sentado totalmente inconsciente. Los gritos del publico animaban a Sephiroth a volver al combate, pero la victoria fue otorgada a la peliroja, que se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Gané? -Preguntó a la nada. -¿¡Gané!?

Sonrió incrédula, varias personas de la audiencia clamaban por ella, viendose realmente felices por su victoria.

-¡Gané, gané, gané! -Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, y sintió la penetrante mirada verde de Sephiroth.

Parecía bastante extrañado, no era para menos, él jamás perdía, quién diría que esa chica iba a dejarlo fuera de combate, aunque sea unos segundos. Pero más sorpresivo fue cuando la peliroja se avalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó casi apretujandolo.

-¡Gané! -Volvió a decirle.

Sephiroth no respondió, tampoco correspondió el abrazo, su expresión facial no mostraba más que sorpresa, probablemente por la reacción de la chica.  
Ella simplemente siguió con su festejo incrédulo después de soltarlo, pero no faltaría mucho tiempo para que se cansara de haber corrido y saltado de esa manera, había sido un fín de semana agotador.


	21. La magia de Dissidia

**Bueno, como les acabo de prometer, el capítulo 21 :P espero que les guste, los próximos 3 capitulos son un poco más leves, si bien pasa alguna que otra cosilla (Que no puedo develar) pero es para que nuestros queridos personajes descansen un poco de todo aquello que siempre les pasa, aunque no se preocupen, no los dejaré descansar demasiado xDD**

* * *

Fantasy High

**Capítulo 21: La magia de Dissidia.**

Wutai había dejado exhaustos a los chicos, pero no pensaron en eso cuando Godo inició la ceremonia de despedida y Hina recibió una reluciente medalla de oro por ser la campeona del evento. La chica peliroja observó bien la medalla que yacía colgada en un estante en su habitación, se sentía tan feliz de haber ganado.

-Hija, ¿Vas a ir a la escuela o te vas a quedar ahí mirando ese trasto? -Su madre se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

-Mamá, no es un trasto. -Ella frunció el ceño y la mujer rió.

-Vamos, tienes que ir a la escuela, o llegarás tarde.

Hizo caso a la exigencia de su madre y salió enseguida. Llegó a la puerta de aquel gran edificio, y su falda se meneó con el viento: ¿Cuánto hacía que había estado parada en el mismo lugar, preguntándose qué sería de ella en esa escuela? Realmente habían pasado muchas cosas en esos meses... Y el año escolar ya estaba por terminar, las vacaciones de verano estaban a dos semanas de comenzar.  
Puso un pie en el salón y las miradas se clavaron en ella automáticamente, un montón de caras sonrientes la recibieron.

-¡Llegó la campeona, chicos! -Tidus se levantó de su asiento.

Ella pestañeó varias veces con confusión.

-¡Le diste una paliza a todos! -Yitán casi da un salto.

-No puedo creerlo, Hina, felicidades. -Terra tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Pero... -Ella comenzó.

-Lo hemos visto todo en la televisión. -La rubia sonrió animada.

-¿¡Televisión!?

La adolescente se ruborizó: ¿Habían transmitido todo por televisión? ¿Cuántas personas la habían visto?

-Yo... Gracias chicos. -Dijo tímidamente y se volteó al oír el sonido de la puerta: El destello plateado que entró al salón solamente podía pertenecer a una persona, le sonrió al chico que bajó la vista hacia ella, algo extrañado de que todo el mundo lo esté mirando. Una persona entró detrás de él.

-¡Yuna! ¡Tu si que sabes dar un espectáculo! -Zack se rió.

-¡No me digas nada! -Ella se sonrojó. -Si solo hubiera sabido que se transmitía por la televisión, hubiera tratado de verme linda, no hubiese podido, pero lo hubiera intentado. -Dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento apenada.

La peliroja se sentó en su lugar y una vez más, como tantas, recibió la mirada penetrante y azul de Kuja.

-¿Cómo estas? -Le preguntó sin mirarlo, sonriendo en su pupitre.

-Sorprendido. -Dijo él con una ceja arqueada. -Es imposible que le hayas ganado a Sephiroth, ¿Te dejó ganar verdad? Me sorprende que te haya tenido lástima, yo no hubiese tenido piedad...

-Kuja, -Ella lo miró riendo. -Basta.

Él sonrió arrogante.

-Aún así debo felicitarte por tu victoria.

-Gracias.

La chillona voz de Kefka se escuchó en la puerta del salón, todos le dirigieron la mirada.

-¡Kujiiiiiii! -Gritó burlonamente, balanceando una mochila en su mano. -No te has dado cuenta de que te lo robé.

El peliazul pegó un golpe en la mesa y se levantó de inmediato.

-Este sujeto es un imbécil. -Dijo maldiciendo a su compañero, y saliendo detrás de él para recuperar su mochila secuestrada.

Hina rió hasta que vio a Terra sentarse junto a ella, en el lugar que Kuja había dejado libre. La rubia la miró y comenzó a hablar más bajo de lo normal.

-Por cierto, debo felicitarte por lo otro también. -Sonrió dulce.

-¿Por qué? -Hina acompañó el susurro, aunque no sabía por qué debía hablar bajito.

-Por lo de... bueno, tu relación. -Terra rió por lo bajo como lo haría una niñita.

Hina se ruborizó.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? -Preguntó confusa: Jamás le había contado a nadie, los únicos que lo sabían además de Génesis y ella, eran Sephiroth, Angeal y Yuna.

-No puedes engañarnos, ya te dije, se transmitió por televisión.

La chica peliroja recordó el momento en que se acercó a Génesis después de haberlo vencido, ¿Podría ser eso? ¿A caso fue tan evidente en ese momento?

-Oh, bueno... Gracias, Terra. -Sonrió levemente.

Después de todo era verdad, Génesis y ella por fín estaban juntos, no tenía nada de malo que el salón entero lo supiera, no tenía nada de malo que el mundo entero lo supiera.

-Realmente deseo que sean felices. -Dijo con su sonrisa angelical. -Aunque me sorprendió mucho, no pensé que terminarías saliendo con Sephiroth.

-Sí, bueno, nosotros...

Los ojos de Hina se abrieron de par en par, su corazón casi se detiene, se paró de inmediato como una loca: ¿Qué fue lo que esa chica había dicho?

-¿¡Con quién!?

Gritó fuera de sí, Terra agrandó la mirada, y se llevó una mano a la boca pensando en qué había de malo en lo que había dicho.

-Señorita Sunhearts, sientese y no grite. -Escuchó vagamente la voz del profesor en su desesperación.

Garland estaba parado junto a la pizarra, acababa de entrar, igual que Kuja y Kefka, que como todos sus compañeros, le clavaron la vista a Hina totalmente desconcertados.

-¡No, Terra, estan equivocados! -Continuó haciendo oídos sordos a la advertencia del profesor.

-¡Sunhearts, te lo he pedido bien, no lo volveré a repetir! -Garland llamó su atención aún más severo.

Hina dio un respingo y se sentó enseguida, le hubiera gustado más que el profesor Mateous la regañara, él era más considerado, aunque agradeció que Garland no la haya mandado directo a la oficina del director.  
La clase comenzó, sin que Hina pudiese poner demasiada atención: ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Todo el salón pensaba que su novio era Sephiroth, cuando no había nada más lejano, ¿Y si alguien se lo comentaba a Génesis? ¿Qué pensaría él? ... Bueno, Génesis no era idiota, y por más que fuera un poco celoso, Sephiroth era la persona en la que más confiaba, junto con Angeal: Jamás sospecharía nada de él. Pero, ¿Qué pasaba si Sephiroth se enteraba? Seguramente le caería bastante pesado, ¿Se enojaría con ella por eso? Después de todo, fue ella quien le dio ese abrazo... Pero había sido de simple emocion, además eran buenos amigos, era todo, no había nada más entre ellos.  
Casi no pudo escuchar el timbre del receso, debido a todos los pensamientos que deban vueltas en su mente, se levantó al instante y salió del salón, ni siquiera se fijó si el profesor había salido ya, o si ella había salido incluso antes que Garland. La voz de Terra la alcanzó enseguida.

-Hina, espera, ¡Espera! -Gritó la chica, deteniendose frente a la peliroja que parecía querer huír del mundo. -Siento si lo que dije te ofendió, yo...

La otra negó rápidamente.

-No, Terra, no es eso. -Suspiró preocupada. -Lo que sucede es que... Sephiroth y yo no estamos saliendo.

La rubia de cabello ondulado le clavó la vista bastante confundida.

-Pero... tu...

-Sí, el abrazo, ¿Verdad? -Concluyó la peliroja. -Pero no fue nada, somos solo amigos, simplemente me dio un ataque de emoción cuando gané... -Tomó aire. -Escucha, Terra, yo estoy saliendo con... Génesis, no con Sephiroth. -Confesó algo avergonzada.

Terra amplió su mirada, parecía que sus ojos azules se saldrían de lugar.

-¡Oh, Gaia! ¡Lo siento, Hina! ¡Todos estan pensando lo contrario!

Lo que la chica temía había sido confirmado: ¿Cómo saldría exactamente de esa situación? No podía pararse simplemente en el medio del salón y decirles a todos "Sephiroth no es mi novio, yo salgo con Génesis", sería ridículo y por demás vergonzoso.  
Unos pequeños pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, Yuna se acercaba, su largo cabello castaño rebotaba en su espalda con gracia debido a su andar aniñado.

-Neh, es injusto que me abandonen en el salón, todas somos amigas. -La castaña apretó los labios.

-Yu, tienes que ayudarme. -La chica suplicó.

-¿Eh?

-Terra acaba de decirme algo terrible.

La castaña puso una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas cuando gané el torneo?

-¡Claro! ¡Pateaste a Sephi, eso es inolvidable!

-No me refiero a eso, lo que hice después de vencerlo... -Especificó.

-Ah, si. -La muchacha chasqueó los dedos. -Le diste un abrazo, debiste ver a sus fans, querían comerte el cerebro. -Se rió.

-Bueno, resulta que ahora todos piensan que Hina y Sephiroth...

La rubia lo dejó suspendido en el aire, pero Yuna lo comprendió enseguida y se sorprendió bastante.

-Eso esta mal, Hina y Sephi solo son amigos, ¿Por qué piensan esas cosas?

-Bueno, el abrazo fue con mucho sentimiento... -Terra miró a otra parte.

-¡Aún así! -Yuna se cruzó de brazos. -Yo abrazo a Sephi todo el tiempo, y nadie piensa eso de mi.

-Es lo que tu crees, Yu. -Hina la miró seriamente: ¿De verdad su amiga no se daba cuenta?

Yuna se ruborizó.

-Pero...

-Al principio todos creíamos que sí. -Terra le confesó. -Pero después nos dimos cuenta de que tiendes a ser cariñosa con todos, Yuna. -Sonrió.

-¡Debo hacer algo! -Hina negó con desesperación. -Esto no es posible...

Pestañeó varias veces mirando fijo al suelo, y algo pasó por su mente.

-Tal vez si me alejo de Sephiroth por un tiempo...

Yuna negó instantaneamente.

-Sephi no tiene la culpa de esto, Hina, simplemente no puedes fingir que no existe. -Se llevó los brazos a la cadera. -Es muy alto como para aparentar que no esta, él siempre sobresale entre la multitud por su tamaño y su cabello fabuloso.

Terra no pudo evitar reír ante las niñerías de Yuna, pero luego le ofreció a Hina una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Las personas deben entender que no hay nada entre ustedes. -La invocadora retomó. -Tu no tienes que hacer cosas por obligación para hacerselos entender, simplemente es como es.

La rubia asintió.

-Yuna esta en lo cierto, Hina, además sería horrible tener que explicarle a Sephiroth por qué finges que él no existe, y alejarte de él implica alejarte de Génesis y Yuna, porque ellos siempre estan juntos.

-Y una heroína como yo jamás escapa de los problemas.

La peliroja dio el último motivo, pero sintió que se hundía en el más profundo de los mares.

-¿Y qué hago? -Preguntó desesperada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hables con Sephi. -Yuna asintió convencida de haberle dado un buen consejo.

-Y también con Génesis. -Agregó Terra.

La peliroja suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, es lo mejor, pero primero debo pensar en qué les diré... -Volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo, como si ahí naciera la respuesta.

-¡He visto que Sephi salió a hablar por teléfono! ¡Voy a interceptarlo para que no se escape! -Yuna corrió hacia el patio.

-Yo no tengo tanta confianza con ellos. -Terra se encogió de hombros. -Pero me voy a encargar de decirle a los demás chicos que nada de eso es verdad.

A la peliroja le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Gracias, Terra! ¡De verdad!

-Esta bien, no tienes que agradecer. - La chica sonrió amable y un poco sonrojada.

Hina tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su novio, recordó como a veces, por las noches, simplemente encendía el teléfono móvil y lo buscaba en sus contactos, o imaginaba recibir un mensaje suyo, pero Génesis no solía utilizar mucho su teléfono, a menos que fuera necesario. En el mensaje ella lo citaba en la terraza de la escuela, donde se habían reunido ya anteriormente, aquel sitio era tranquilo y nadie más iba, así que era perfecto para hablar en privado. Una vez la respuesta afirmativa del chico llegó, la adolescente se encaminó hacia allá.  
Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta gris que conectaba a la terraza, lo vio allí, de espaldas, admirando el paisaje. Se acercó a él.

-Hola... -Dijo sin saber cómo comenzar: Ya lo había saludado, ¿Por qué volvió a hacerlo?

Él se volteó curioso, pero luego le sonrió.

-Oye, ya tengo el lugar para nuestra cita, aunque tendrás que esperar, quería que lo supieras. -Dijo el castaño.

Ella sonrió levemente: Génesis parecía estar de buen humor, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría el chico ante lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.

-Yo... Tengo que decirte algo...

Comenzó y se preocupó por el tono y las palabras que empleaba, no quería que Génesis pensara algo como que ella quería darle fín a su reciente noviazgo, pero él parecía totalmente inocente, ya que lejos de verse preocupado, simplemente la miraba, como siempre.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó de brazos cruzados y una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Te acuerdas del abrazo que le dí a Sephiroth cuando salí victoriosa? -Interrogó un poco apenada, y a sabiendas de que algo así no se olvidaría tan fácil.

Él asintió.

-Sephiroth se veía bastante desconcertado.

Esta vez ella asintió.

-Y, sabes que todo se transmitió por la televisión, ¿Verdad?

Génesis arqueó una ceja y luego adquirió un semblante serio.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que me intentas decir? Se directa. -Dijo y ella se asustó un poco.

-¡Los chicos del salón creen que estoy saliendo con Sephiroth! ¡Lo siento, Génesis! ¡De verdad, lo siento, no era mi intención! -Gritó desesperadamente rápido y cabizbaja.

Después de eso, solo hubo un silencio aterrador, o al menos lo era para Hina, que decidió levantar de a poco la mirada: Génesis seguía con esa mirada seria, sus ojos azules ahora clavados en los de ella.

-Lo... Lo lamento, de verdad. -Dijo con una expresión que advertía llanto.

Él negó y puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Esta bien por mi, no me enojaré si es lo que te preocupa, confío con Sephiroth, él no me haría eso.

La chica se tranquilizó un poco al oír sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentir dolor: Continuó mirandolo al borde de las lágrimas, y él sin entenderla.

-Ya veo... -Exclamó seria. -Confías en Sephiroth...

El castaño asintió, todavía sin entender.

-Pero no confías en mi... -Ella asumió y volteó la cara. -Crees que yo sí soy capaz de hacerte eso...

Génesis la miró bastante sorprendido, pero se apresuró a contestar.

-No, yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-¡Pero tampoco has dicho lo contrario!

Hina le dio la espalda y apretó los dientes con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-¿Por qué no me tienes confianza? -Ella comenzó. -¿Cómo puedes creer que soy capaz de hacerte algo así? -Siguió, con ojos húmedos. -Se que lo nuestro comenzó apenas en Wutai, pero tu... Bueno creí que era suficiente como para que confíes en mi, y... -El primer sollozo le impidió seguir hablando.

El corazón del chico simplemente se partió en dos al escucharlo: Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero en ese instante averiguó que, sobre todo en el mundo, lo que más odiaba era ver llorar a _esa_mujer. Se acercó para enfrentarla y acarició su mejilla, justamente esa estaba húmeda, la otra aún no.

-Siento haberte hecho sentir mal, no quise decir que no confiaba en ti. -Expresó sincero.

La peliroja pestañeó y con eso un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no se podía decir que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero una sola lágrima era suficiente como para que el chico se sintiera arrepentido de cualquier cosa.

##

Yuna caminó a paso apresurado hacia el jardín de la escuela, su cabello rebotando en su espalda. Se escondió tras uno de los arboles al divisar su objetivo: La larga cabellera plateada sobresalía de aquel banco en el que Sephiroth estaba sentado tranquilamente. La niña sonrió con malicia y se acercó lentamente por detrás, sin hacer ningún ruido: Su "presa" seguía inmóvil, era una buena señal. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, se avalanzó hacia él, pero en ese momento, el chico se corrió a un costado, por lo que lo único que ella logró fue estamparse contra el banco.

-Auch... -La niña se fue hacia atrás.

-Eres predecible. -Comentó el peliplata, sin inmutarse.

-Pues lo siento. -Dijo ella un poco malhumorada.

Volvió a acercarse, situandose detrás del banco en donde él estaba sentado. Se quedó en silencio, él también, no tenía algo que decirle, y le parecía bueno que ella tampoco lo tuviera. La chica observó a su alrededor, el jardín de la escuela era bastante grande y bonito. Cinco segundos después, volvió a avalanzarse contra el chico, atrapandolo en su abrazo esta vez.

-¡Te atrapé!

Anunció contenta, él suspiró.

-Dijiste que era predecible, pero no pudiste predecir esto, así que estabas equivocado. -Rió divertida y el espadachín simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Yuna, sueltame. -Ordenó frío.

-¡No! -Ella habló animadamente. -Mi misión es retenerte aquí, Hina quiere decirte algo, pero debes esperar a que llegue. -Volvió a reír.

El peliplata curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que casi no se distinguía: Esa risa le recordaba a la de su madre, que siempre tenía algo por lo cual reirse, igual que la inquieta niña que se negaba a despegarse de él. Básicamente, el 80% de las cosas que Yuna hacía le recordaban a Lucrecia, su madre, lo cual le dificultaba a Sephiroth el hecho de poder olvidarse por un segundo de que no sabía si su madre saldría viva de ese hospital alguna vez. Día a día lo llamaban para entregarle las noticias acerca del estado de Lucrecia: Algunos días el cuadro mejoraba, pero entonces volvía a empeorarse.

-¡Sephiroth, ¿Aunque sea me estas escuchando?! -La voz enfadada de Yuna penetró sus oídos, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Él la miró curioso: La niña lo observaba impaciente y un poco enfadada, ahora se econtraba sentada en el mismo banco en el que el chico estaba. Sephiroth arqueó una ceja y después habló:

-Eres una pesada. -Dijo sin más.

La castaña apretó los puños y se inclinó hacia adelante con ojos enojados.

-¡Tu eres el tipo más puñetero que he conocido! -Expresó la niña.

Sephiroth sonrió con malicia. Si algo diferenciaba a Yuna de su madre, era lo fácil que era hacer enfadar a la más pequeña de su clase, lo cual era realmente divertido para él.

-No te rías. -Ordenó caprichosa.

-¿Es eso un insecto? -Interrogó el chico, mirando tras ella.

-¿¡Adónde!? -Ella se apartó de ese lugar y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes con desesperación.

La risa de Sephiroth resonó en su cabeza, y su expresión cambió a una increíblemente molesta.

-Deberías hacerte ver, no es normal que seas tan tonto. -Se cruzó de brazos ante la actitud del chico.

Él detuvo su risa y se la quedó viendo.

-Es divertido cuando te enojas.

Expresó sincero, y ella se sorprendió un poco: Era extraño que él dijera que algo "era divertido" si ella estaba metida en el medio. Se dirigió al asiento y volvió a sentarse: Antes se había parado rápidamente ante la posibilidad de que hubiera un insecto cerca de ella.

-Me pregunto por qué Hina tarda tanto...

##

-Esta bien Gén, deja de disculparte. -Dijo con cierta preocupación, quizá simplemente había exagerado hace un rato, pero el chico se sentía realmente mal ahora.

Génesis suspiró, estaba sentado contra la pared, observándola.

-Bien, ¿Solo exageraste? -Él preguntó, y Hina no pudo distinguir si la pregunta era una normal, o si su novio estaba realmente enfadado.

Se quedó pensando un momento, en varias cosas: Todavía debía hablar con Sephiroth, pero en unos minutos más el receso acabaría, por lo tanto tendría que decírselo en otro momento. Pensó en lo que había sucedido hace un momento y suspiró, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Es solo que me hubiera gustado que me dijeras otra cosa...

-Bueno. -Él se levantó. -Lamento no poder complacerte todo el tiempo. -Dijo con seriedad. -Es bastante difícil, ¿Sabes?

Ella lo miró como un cachorro, realmente arrepentida: Era cierto que era difícil de complacer.

-Lo siento... -Dijo en un susurro.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza, todavía serio.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, supongo que estas cosas pasan. -Se encogió de hombros. -Yo también suelo exagerar a veces... un poco. -Se aclaró la garganta. -Pero no cuando se trata de mis extraordinarias habilidades en batalla. -Comentó con aires de grandeza.

Ella lo miró curiosamente: ¿Tendría algo que ver sus "extraordinarias habilidades en batalla" con lo que estaban hablando? No exactamente, pero Génesis se vanagloriaba cada vez que le era posible. Eso a la peliroja, lejos de molestarle, le parecía lindo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a clase? -Él preguntó con una sonrisa leve.

Hina se quedó contemplándolo un momento, y después sonrió.

-Claro...

Asintió y tomó su mano: Cualquier tipo de aclaración sobre el malentendido podía esperar en este momento. Los momentos en que estaba con él eran magicos, y no los detendría por nada.

##

Yuna suspiró, mientras balanceaba sus piernas, sentada: Con Sephiroth no había mucho de que hablar, el podía estar callado una semana y no se hacía problema, pero eso a la castaña le resultaba incómodo, era su tercer suspiro.

-Hina debe estar distraída con Génesis. -Declaró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eso te molesta? -Sephiroth demostró que aún estaba vivo.

Yuna lo miró.

-¿Eh? No. -Negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces deja de suspirar y de quejarte.

-No es culpa mía que todo te moleste. -Contestó seriamente.

Esta vez él suspiró.

-Hablaré con ella en otro momento. -Se levantó del asiento, siendo seguido por la vista de la niña.

-Bueno, el receso esta a punto de acabar. -Yuna reflexionó.

El chico comenzó a caminar, y el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó junto a sus pasos. Dio unos cuantos más hasta que se dio cuenta de que su paz no estaba siendo interrumpida por ningún comentario tonto, o risa aniñada. Volteó y descubrió que Yuna seguía sentada, a unos centímetros de él, todavía en ese banco.

-¿Vas a venir?, ¿O prefieres llegar tarde? -Interrogó llamando la atención de la chica.

Ella se levantó y le sonrió.

-¡Jamás llego tarde a ningún lado! -Dijo corriendo hacia él.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero mientras más estaba con ella, más le recordaba a su madre, y aunque en un principio eso se había convertido en una pared divisora, ahora era una especie de necesidad, o de costumbre: A él simplemente le parecía extraño no escuchar la voz de ella, atormentandolo con sus comentarios y lo infantíl que era todo el tiempo, o su nombre siendo acortado a "Sephi". Era una amistad demasiado extraña, la más extraña que haya tenido, pero ellos dos eran todo, menos normales.

##

Hina sintió el aire pesado al entrar al salón de la mano de Génesis, varias miradas se posaron en ella, y la peliroja trataba de no corresponderlas para no ponerse más nerviosa: Al parecer Terra había hecho lo acordado, pero después de todo, sus compañeros seguían bastante sorprendidos por la nueva pareja, y encima eran la única pareja en todo el salón. Génesis seguía caminando, sin soltar su mano, al parecer a él no le importaba en absoluto las miradas, únicamente la soltó cuando su asiento estuvo frente a él. Hina se sintió realmente rara de ser observada por varios de sus compañeros, pero finalmente se sentó: Observó llegar a Sephiroth y torció el labio, esperaba que no esté molesto por haber esperado en vano. Detrás de él apareció Yuna, venían juntos pero no parecía, pues si ella venía detrás del chico, era por demás obvio que el cuerpo del peliplata la tapaba.  
El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta la llevó a voltear a su lado: Kuja la estaba mirando desde arriba.

-Así que... -Se sentó tranquilamente. -Eres muy importante como para contarme de tu progreso amoroso. -Le dirigió una mirada acusadora y Hina se asustó.

-Yo... -Ella balbuseó pero el peliazul la interrumpió enseguida.

-Tu nada, ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Es solo que comenzó hace unos días. -Ella explicó extrañada por el interés del otro chico.

Kuja arqueó una ceja y luego volvió a la normalidad.

-Esta bien, te perdonaré eso. -Abrió su cuaderno. -Pero no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas. -Advirtió el chico y ella rió.

-No te preocupes. -Hina asintió. -Hablaremos más seguido, después de todo, siempre serás mi compañero de banco. -Le sonrió.

El chico de ojos invernales suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en su mano con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que Kefka. -Dijo mirándola de reojo y después sonrió.

La peliroja volvió a sonreír. Las cosas que le habían pasado desde que puso un pie en esa escuela, jamás le hubiesen pasado en otro lado, se preguntó si el Dissidia tenía un poco de magia o algo así, pero lo cierto es que allí había conocido a gente muy extraña, y al mismo tiempo encantadora. También había vivido aventuras que nunca pensó vivir, cosas que creyó que nunca se concretarían. Puede que no fuera un simple colegio como todos los demás, tal vez Dissidia guardaba un poco de magia entre el concreto y la pintura.


	22. ¿Más problemas?

**Bien, antes que nada, disculpas por no haber podido actualizar el domingo anterior, pero anduve bastante ocupada y se me pasó n_nUu pero aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo! donde nuestra querida Hina va a tener problemas una vez más, para variar...**

**Fandita: Gracias! :D tus comentarios siempre me animan para ponerme a escribir más! Bueno, yo creo que Sephiroth se esta acostumbrando un poco a estar con Yuna, ya va siendo hora xD**

* * *

**Fantasy High**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: ¿Más problemas?**

Ese miércoles brillaba el sol intensamente, el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, Hina sentía su cabello pesado en los hombros. Agradeció que su uniforme fuera una camisa de mangas cortas y una falda en vez de pantalón. Pensó que los chicos no tuvieron la misma suerte, pues debían usar una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón también largo, se sonrojó al recordar a su reciente novio vistiendo ese uniforme, para ella se veía realmente lindo, como siempre. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina, se detuvo enseguida antes de entrar a la escuela.

-¿Zack? -Se volteó y encontró al chico que la había llamado, él sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo estas? -Preguntó el pelinegro.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. -Suspiró. -Pero este calor... -Dejó la frase suspendida.

-Lo se, es realmente pesado. -El chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos y adquirió un semblante algo serio. -Oye... -Dijo llamando más su atención, a Hina le extrañó la seriedad de Zack.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu... -Él bajo la mirada algo indeciso. -¿De verdad te gusta Génesis?

La peliroja amplió la mirada: ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Zack quería decir?

-¿A qué... a qué te refieres? -Preguntó confusa y un poco nerviosa.

-Me refiero a que si de verdad quieres estar con él. -El chico frunció el ceño sin mirarla.

La muchacha se aclaró la garganta, apretaba los puños para evitar el temblor que sus dedos adquirian por el nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí. -Respondió mirando hacia abajo. -Él me gusta.

La mirada de Zack se tornó un poco más oscura, Hina se preguntó adónde se había ido todo ese buen humor que caracterizaba al chico del cabello revuelto.

-Ya veo...

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó con miedo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Increíble que no te des cuenta.

Ella guardó silencio para escuchar lo siguiente, y Zack tomó aire antes de decirlo.

-Tu me gustas. -La miró con absoluta determinación, y de brazos cruzados.

Hina sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, él deshizo su pose y volvió a sonreír.

-Y debes saber algo, no me rendiré Hina, no me importa si sales con Génesis, yo me ganaré tu corazón al final. -Volvió a adquirir su buen humor, y avanzó hasta desaparecer dentro del edificio.

La peliroja simplemente se quedó con la vista al frente, como si el chico aún estuviera ahí, su mirada era algo perturbada, y sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, pero su mente estaba en blanco, sin saber siquiera como reaccionar.

-¿Hina?

Escuchó vagamente una voz que conocía bastante bien, finalmente reaccionó y volteó a ver a quien tenía al lado, pero sin poder borrar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Angeal...

El pelinegro asintió y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance y dudó un momento en contarle, pero él ya estaba ahí.

-Es solo que... Bueno...

Angeal puso una mano en el hombro de la niña.

-Puedes confiar en mi, Hina, y si es necesario que no se lo cuente a nadie, debes saber que no lo haré.

Ella tomó aire y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

-Un chico de mi clase me ha dicho que le gusto.

Levantó la vista para encontrar el rostro de Angeal, él arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo nada más.

-Me ha dicho que no le importa que esté con Génesis, que él se ganará mi corazón al final.

-Vaya determinación.

Hina asintió y tragó saliva.

-Yo... No se qué hacer con Zack... Génesis podría reaccionar mal...

-Lo hará.

La peliroja deseó que Angeal no fuera tan sincero, pero de nada le servía vivir una fantasía, el pelinegro estaba en lo cierto.

-No lo dudes. -Continuó él. -Génesis puede ser realmente agresivo cuando se enoja.

Ese comentario la abrumó un poco.

-Pero eso no es lo importante. -Declaró Angeal, negando con la cabeza. -Lo importante es qué te produce Zack.

-¿Qué me produce? -Ella se alteró.

Angeal asintió.

-¡Obviamente nada! -Volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

El ojiazul se detuvo y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Confía en mi, solo intenta pensarlo sin ponerte nerviosa.

Hina obedeció y tomó aire.

-Bueno... -Soltó un susurro. -Estoy un poco confundida...

Angeal suspiró.

-Pero lo que siento por Génesis es de verdad. -Ella insistió con preocupación de lo que el otro pudiera pensar.

Angeal puso una media sonrisa que era realmente reconfortante para Hina, aunque no sabía el por qué.

-No necesitas decirme eso, puede que él no se diera cuenta porque es medio tonto. -Se rió. -Pero con solo observarte cuando lo miras, uno se da cuenta de que lo quieres de verdad.

La peliroja asintió repetidas veces y a gran velocidad, lo que hizo sonreír al otro chico.

-Pero a veces, simplemente los sentimientos se confunden dentro de tu cabeza, y no quiere decir que no quieras a Génesis. -Volvió a poner una mano en su hombro. -Pero sí debes decirle como te sientes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y algo de miedo surgió en su mirada. Angeal negó.

-Génesis puede ser algo malhumorado cuando algo no le cae bien, pero no debes tener miedo de decirle estas cosas, puede que se enoje, pero creeme: Lo último que quiere es verte mal, o confusa, o sufriendo.

Hina no parecía tener ganas de hablar con palabras, pero el chico frente a ella podía leer perfectamente sus ojos y sus expresiones.

-Además Génesis nunca se enoja por mucho tiempo, siempre termina arrepintiendose, sabes que es muy impulsivo.

Ella volvió a asentir y respiró hondo.

-Gracias Angeal. -Le sonrió levemente.

Por alguna casualdiad inexplicable, Hina miró su reloj, y se alarmó bastante: Quince minutos tarde...

-¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy quince minutos tarde! ¡Y eso que he intentado venir temprano hoy, incluso estaba dentro de la escuela ya! ¡Esto es imposible!

El pelinegro rió.

-Yo también voy quince minutos tarde.

Ella detuvo su escándalo un segundo para mirarlo: Se sentía algo mal, Angeal parecía el tipo de persona muy responsable que jamás llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa. -Dijo con preocupación, pero el negó sonriente.

-Ha sido un placer conversar contigo.

La chica de ojos café le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse insegura mientras caminaba hasta su clase: Apenas ayer había tenido una pequeña discusión con él, y Génesis parecía ser comprensivo, pero no lo sería todo el tiempo. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, Exdeath le dirigió la peor mirada que había visto, odiaba las tardanzas.

-Yo... Siento mucho llegar tarde, profesor.

Dijo al entrar al salón, siendo observada por todo el curso: ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llamar la atencion de todos de algún modo? Exdeath resopló y la miró con mal humor.

-Toma asiento.

La chica asintió avergonzada ante el enojo de su profesor y se sentó de inmediato.  
Vio como Exdeath sacaba una pila de hojas de su bolso y las apoyaba sin cuidado sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, hoy en día muchos de ustedes se darán cuenta de que han mejorado con respecto a sus calificaciones, otros se darán cuenta de que no son capaces de mejorar sus notas ni siquiera aunque pasen mil exámenes, porque son demasiado irresponsables, pero aún así sus notas son satisfactorias, y otros comprobarán que sus mentes son del tamaño del puño de un bebé recién nacido, y por lo tanto sus calificaciones siempre serán las peores, porque sus mentes no pueden dar para más que terminar trabajando como empleado de limpieza en un restaurante de comida rápida.

El discurso provocó algunas miradas de absoluta confusión, siempre que Exdeath hacía ese tipo de comentarios, sus alumnos sentían que estaban estudiando en un manicomio, o en el ejército.

-Tengo el resultado de sus exámenes, cabezas huecas. -Terminó de aclarar, levantando la pila de hojas y comenzando a repartirlas.

Hina recordó el episodio vivido el día del exámen y suspiró con pesadez, un segundo después, el profesor dejo la hoja en su pupitre, y la niña abrió los ojos como persianas al ver el resultado.

-_"No pude haber sacado diez... ¡Saqué diez!"_ -Pensó, y casi gritó frente a toda la clase, pero humillarse públicamente de nuevo no era necesario.

-A veces yo mismo me sorprendo de mis habilidades. -Sephiroth estaba inclinado en el pupitre, observándo la hoja igual que ella.

La peliroja dio un respingo en el asiento e inmediatamente lo miró, cruzandose con la fiera mirada verde del chico.

-Ah... Sephiroth... -Fue lo único que llegó a decir: La única razón por la que había sacado diez, fue porque él había hecho su examen. Y no era que Hina no pudiera sacar esa nota, sino que ese día, precisamente, su mente no estaba en el salón de clases.

-Pero algo es inaceptable. -Él la miró con seriedad, y ella tragó saliva.

El peliplata levantó la hoja de papel en su pupitre, mostrandosela a la chica, un número estaba escrito en color verde, igual que en el de ella, pero la diferencia era obvia:

-Yo te dí las respuestas, no puedo creer que tu sacaras diez y yo nueve. -Dijo él, indignado.

Hina se tapó la boca para no reírse, pero estaba realmente sorprendida de haber sacado una nota más alta que el chico más listo de la clase: Superar a Sephiroth era todo un logro, y ella lo había hecho dos veces en pocos días.

-No deberías estar tan tranquila. -Frunció el ceño. -No creas que voy a permitir que me superes. -Se detuvo a si mismo y clavó la vista en la hoja de su compañera, ya que algo le había llamado al atención. -¿Tu nombre completo es Hinaichigo? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

La peliroja miró su hoja, como si necesitase comprobar que efectivamente ese era su nombre, y luego le devolvió la vista.

-Sí, -Asintió. -Pero nadie me llama así, todos me dicen Hina.

Sephiroth continuó viendola un instante, como pensativo, y luego volvió a su posición normal en su mesa.

-Bien, entonces te diré Hinaichigo, por venganza.

-¿Venganza de qué? -Ella intentó que su voz no sobresaliera. -Como si yo fuera a tener la culpa de que saqué más que tu en el examen.

-No intentes justificarte Hinaichigo. -Dijo sin mirarla, mientras abría su libro.

La peliroja aguantó un poco la risa y comenzó a prestarle más atención a su libro.

-Confío en que estarán satisfechos con sus notas, sino hubieran estudiado más. -Exdeath regresó a su escritorio.

-_"Este tipo es un pesado..." _

-Faltan solo dos semanas para que las clases acaben, y voy a encargarme de que mantengan sus mentes fuera del goce.

-_"No me quiero imaginar a su esposa... Si tiene una..."_

-Tendrán un trabajo, un trabajo en equipo, deberá ser entregado hoy mismo, y yo elegiré las parejas.

-_"Que bien Exdeath, muy original, jamás lo has hecho antes... Dime, ¿Me vas a poner con Zack otra vez?"_

El profesor se sentó con su típica cara de "Odio a mis alumnos", y comenzó a escribir una lista, mientras clavaba la mirada en cada uno de los estudiantes.  
El reloj era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el salón, se tornaba algo perturbador aquel tick tock permanente.

-_"O tal vez me pongas con Génesis, así tendré que soportar como el aire se corta entre nosotros cuando peleemos, después de que le diga lo de Zack..."_

Tick tock, tick tock...

-_"Hina deja de pensar en que todo saldrá mal, Génesis es un chico comprensivo, y te quiere mucho, necesitas escuchar más a Angeal... Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a él... ¿Lo habrán regañado por llegar tarde? ... Hey, ¿Cómo es que terminé hablando de Angeal?..."_

Tick tock, tick tock...

-_"Maldito reloj... ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? ... Siento como si todos pudieran escuchar lo que pienso..."_

Volteó con disimulo hacia Génesis, él estaba leyendo, algo que no era por supuesto el libro de la clase de Exdeath.

-_"Loveless... Génesis y Loveless siempre juntos... Me pregunto de qué se tratará... Tal vez le pida que me lo lea... Seguro que su voz es muy bonita cuando entona un poema..."_

Su vista se dirigió un asiento más atrás de Génesis.

-_"Yuna siempre esta dibujando cuando tiene un rato libre... Pero nunca he visto un dibujo suyo..."_

Consiguió alcanzar a ver al rubio que se sentaba tras Sephiroth.

-_"Ese Rufus... Aunque últimamente no se ha metido con Yuna, tal vez solo se rindió... Bueno, mejor, no creo que a Yuni le interese."_

La pesada mano de Exdeath se estrelló contra su pupitre, despertandola de sus pensamientos: Una hoja con las preguntas del trabajo estaba frente a ella, en la parte de arriba ponía los nombres de ella y su compañero.

-_"A ver... Sunhearts, Sunhearts... Crescent... ¿Quién es Crescent? ... Oh, mi compañero es..."_

Volteó un poco sorprendida a ver al chico sentado junto a ella, él le devolvió la vista sin emoción alguna, ella rió nerviosa.

-Somos compañeros... -Sonrió.

El espadachín arqueó una ceja.

-No puedo creer que sigas intentando colgarte de mis calificaciones Hinaichigo.

Hina frunció el ceño.

-Sephiroth, basta.

Él sonrió y volvió la vista al libro.  
La horas se pasaron realmente rápido, Sephiroth podía parecer bastante rudo, pero se podía trabajar a la perfección con él, si le demostrabas que ponías empeño en lo que hacías, por lo tanto no fue nada difícil terminar el trabajo, aunque estaba impaciente para saber qué nota le pondrían, y no lo sabría hasta la próxima clase.  
Aguantar a Exdeath y sus comentarios de viejo amargado fue una tarea agotadora, pero por fín el receso se anunció y muchos de los alumnos huyeron del salón al oír el timbre.  
Hina levantó la vista para identificar quién estaba frente a ella: Terra Branford, sin duda la rubia más angelical que había visto alguna vez. Le sonrió a su amiga y ésta devolvió el gesto.

-Oye Hina, me imagino que estas al tanto de lo que sucederá el viernes de la próxima semana.

Ella lo pensó: Y solo una cosa de le ocurría.

-Salimos de vacaciones, Terra. -Contestó mirandola de forma extraña.

Terra rió mientras negaba.

-Además, es el baile anual. -Sonrió dulce. -¿No sabías nada?

La peliroja pestañeó varias veces y después negó.

-Nada...

-Bueno, algo de eso sospeché, por eso he venido a decírtelo, ya que ahora tienes con quien ir. -Le guiñó un ojo y Hina se ruborizó. -Génesis no asistió al baile el año pasado, porque al parecer no le interesan esas cosas, pero me pregunto si eres capaz de convencerlo.

¿Convencerlo? Sí, tal vez encontraría un espacio en medio de la discusión que tendrían para pedirle que la llevara al baile, ¿Algo más?...

-Mmm -Ella dudó. -Bueno... Me gustaría verlo de traje... y usar un lindo vestido. -Decía mientras se imaginaba todo.

La maga rubia rió.

-Estas muy enamorada. -La hizo ruborizar una vez más. -¿Qué tal si Yuna, tu y yo vamos de compras hoy?

-¿De compras?

-Sí. -La otra asintió. -Podemos comprar un vestido para el baile.

El rostro de Hina se iluminó.

-Sí, sería genial. -Un recuerdo transitó su mente como un flash, y la niña se levantó enseguida. -Oh, casi lo olvido ¡Tengo que hablar con Génesis! -Miró a su compañera. -Terra disculpame, pero es algo importante.

La chica asintió y la dejó ir.  
Salió corriendo por el pasillo, y en el trayecto sacó su celular. Comenzó a envíar un mensaje que tenía como destino tres números distintos:

_-"Angeal, Yuna, Sephiroth, necesito hablar con Génesis, por favor si estan con él déjenos solos... es algo muy importante, y por favor no pregunten... -Hina."_

Y las tres respuestas no tardaron en llegar:

_-"Esta bien, me inventaré una excusa, ¡Pero tendrás que contarme luego Sunhearts! -Yuna."_

-"Te cuelgas de mis notas y me das órdenes también, te estas poniendo más pesada que Yuna, pero esta bien, si es lo que quieres. -Sephiroth."

-"Tranquila, todo estará bien. -Angeal."

Corrió bastante hasta llegar a aquel sitio: No era difícil encontrar a Génesis en ese colegio, siempre compartía la misma banca con Sephiroth.  
Se detuvo frente a él, inclinandose por la falta de aire, y sorprendiendolo basntante.

-Hina, ¿Estas bien? -La tomó de los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Sí... -Respondió ella, recuperando el aire que le faltaba. -Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él suspiró y ella le mostró una mirada de cachorro.

-Siento ponerme así, hace unos cinco días que estamos juntos, y...

-Y siempre hay problemas. -Ella lo interrumpió. -Y lo que quiero decirte... es también un problema, pero eso... -Tomó aire por la rapidez con la que hablaba. -Eso no significa que te vas a enojar, ¿Cierto?

Génesis la miró totalmente confundido.

-Por favor, promételo...

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, tengo mal temperamento, y no puedo mentirte Hina, tal vez me enoje, como tal vez no.

Eso no alivianó absolutamente nada. Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-Zack me detuvo hoy en la entrada y...

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que le gusto... -Dijo arrugando su falda, se había puesto realmente nerviosa otra vez, esto terminaría enfermandola.

Esperó impaciente por la respuesta del chico, que estaba mirando a la nada, permanecía totalmente quieto, lo cual la impacientaba más. Finalmente, se movió y le clavó la vista.

-¿Y tu qué dices? -Preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-A mi no me interesa quién le guste a Zack, me interesa quién te gusta a ti.

La peliroja tragó saliva mostrando nada más que miedo en los ojos.

-Yo... Me confundí en un momento y... -Notó que él frunció el ceño bastante decepcionado: No podía culparlo realmente. -Lo siento Génesis, no era mi intención que te enojaras... Yo quiero estar contigo, no pienses mal. -Intentó no llorar esta vez, probablemente el chico estaba aburrido de verla llorar como una niña, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

Génesis se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Si estas dudando de lo que sientes por mi entonces yo tengo que hacerlo más fuerte.

Ella lo miró confusa y tocó suavemente su brazo, sintiendo la tela de la camisa entre sus dedos.

-No, Gén, yo...

-Es mi deber como hombre. -Le acercó la mirada totalmente determinada, aunque era también un poco intimidante.

-Génesis me estas asustando... -Confesó ella y él pestañeó varias veces incrédulo.

-Pero no quiero perderte. -Lo dijo de una forma natural, como si simplemente la estuviera saludando, era sincero, pero al punto de ser extrañamente sincero.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, un poco sorprendida por la salida de su novio, pero después sonrió.

-Eres muy tierno, pero nunca dije que me fueras a perder por esto.

-Tu le dijiste a los demás que me dejaran solo, ¿Verdad? -Concluyó.

Hina asintió.

-Lo siento Génesis, no he traido más que problemas desde que comenzamos...

-A esto se le llama empezar con el pie izquierdo. -Suspiró mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Estas enojado? -Ella interrogó un poco asustada, no parecía enojado pero tampoco se comportaba normalmente.

Él volvió a suspirar.

-No... -Dijo después de dudarlo un poco. -Me gustan los retos difíciles. -La miró directamente a los ojos. -Pero realmente no se cómo me siento con esto.

La peliroja adoptó una mirada triste y lo abrazó desesperada, parecía querer hundirse dentro de él.

-¿Qué sientes ahora? -Preguntó levantando un poco la cabeza mientras lo apretujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Él la observó y curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que no puedo respirar. -Respondió sencillamente y ella se apartó.

-¿Ni siquiera simples mariposas en el estómago? -Preguntó un poco desilusionada, él rió, y su sonrisa era lo más preciado en ese instante.

-Debes agradecer que esté tranquilo, me caracterizo por tener mal temperamento, así que es una suerte que no haya ido a buscar a Zack para partirle la cara.

La chica se mordió el labio bastante nerviosa.

-Lo único que me lo impide es que... -Parecía que le costaba decirlo, ella lo miró curiosamente. -Bueno... A ti no te gustaría eso, no quiero volver a verte llorar. -Dirigió la vista hacia otra parte.

Ella simplemente apretó su mano con fuerza.

-Sabes... Yo no estaba enterada de que habría un baile la próxima semana. -Comenzó para cambiar un poco al ambiente, él la miró.

-Supongo que quieres ir.

-Contigo. -Sonrió levemente.

Génesis volvió a suspirar.

-No me gustan esa clase de eventos. -Confesó.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. -Ella dijo en tono suplicante, mientras lo zamarreaba. -Por mi...

-Esta bien. -Contestó a su pesar y ella saltó en su asiento.

-¡Sí! -Comenzó a festejar dando saltitos y su novio se recostó resignado en el banco.

Agradeció inmensamente el resultado final de la conversación, si bien Génesis se veía un poco extraño, era mejor si pasaba eso, antes de que todo terminara en una violenta lucha. Aún así, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el estado de su novio, pero lo mejor era pensar que se le pasaría en un momento.  
Cruzó a su amiga mientras regresaba al salón de clases, y la tomó animadamente del brazo.

-¡Hina! ¿Qué sucede? -La castaña demandó una explicación, y la otra negó.

-Luego te explico, primero lo primero. -Sonrió con complicidad. -Esta tarde iremos Terra, tu y yo, a comprar unos bonitos vestidos para el baile de la próxima semana.

La otra pareció bastante confundida ante aquella declaración.

-Hay un baile la próxima semana, Yu. -Le explicó sonriendo y Yuna asintió.

-Lo se, lo que no sabía era que yo asistiría.

-¿No pensabas ir? -La miró decepcionada.

-No me gustan los bailes. -Ella giró la cabeza apenada. -Soy demasiado tímida como para bailar, y quedarme en la mesa es muy triste. -Rió nerviosa. -Además no tengo pareja.

La peliroja negó.

-Invita a cualquier chico, a quién no le gustaría ir contigo. -Le sonrió animandola y la otra la miró extrañada.

-Dudo que alguien quiera ir conmigo, además, como ya dije, no me gustan los bailes...

-¡Por favor!

-Hina -La miró exigente. -¿Por qué debo ir? Se supone que tu estarás con Génesis.

-Pero quiero que vayas. -Adoptó unos ojos suplicantes y la otra chica suspiró.

-Bueno. -Accedió de mala gana.

Hina encontró otro motivo para festejar dándo saltitos.  
Regresaron juntas al salón, Terra las esperaba.

-Terra. -Hina le sonrió. -Encontremonos en el centro comercial a las tres de la tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien. -La rubia se sentó en su mesa. -Estoy ansiosa, ya quiero ver los vestidos, en el centro comercial toda la ropa es muy bonita. -Dijo alzando la vista.

-Yo quiero ver a Génesis de traje. -La peliroja se sonrojó y Terra rió.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y poco a poco el salón de clases volvió a llenarse.  
Ese mismo día dándo las tres y cuarto, las tres chicas se vieron frente al centro comercial de la ciudad, las luces lo hacían ver tan llamativo, era enorme y con numerosas tiendas de todo tipo.

-Vamos a ver en esta. -Terra observó la vidriera, con varios maniquíes vestidos delicadamente con ropas claras. -Parecen todas princesas, ¿Eh?

Las otras dos asintieron y se decidieron a entrar.

-Terra, ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile? -La peliroja preguntó mientras observába un bonito vestido rojo, le gustaba, pero era muy escotado para ella, no quería lucir atrevida.

-Con Firion. -Sonrió la otra, admirando una prenda de color celeste.

-¿De verdad? -Retiró la vista del vestido para posarla en su amiga. -Pero... ¿Son amigos o algo más?

Terra emitió una risita tapándose la boca.

-No estoy segura, estamos comenzando... algo. -Fue la manera de definirlo.

-Mmm, creí que te gustaba un chico llamado Luneth. -Yuna se acercó.

-Sí, pero Luneth y yo... Pienso que no funcionaríamos como pareja, me gusta más que seamos amigos.

-Firion y tu hacen una linda pareja. -Hina sonrió, pasando cada uno de los percheros frente a ella.

La rubia se detuvo un instante con ojos dudosos, y después miró a su amiga castaña.

-Yuna, ¿Tu con quién vas a ir? -Sonrió pícara.

-¿Eh? -La aludida volteó y dejó un perchero en su lugar. -Sola. -Declaró y sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

-Yu, es un baile, no puedes ir sola. -Hina se acercó a ella.

-Pero el acompañante es para bailar, y yo no voy a bailar. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero tienes que bailar, es un baile. -Terra se cruzó de brazos.

-No me gusta bailar, soy muy tímida para eso, además también soy muy tímida para pedirle a alguien que me acompañe. -Se volteó para seguir revisando, mientras las otras dos se miraron con complicidad tras ella.

-Te conseguiremos a alguien. -Anunció Terra, y su compañera asintió.

La invocadora volteó con una mirada de desaprobación.

-No, gracias, no lo necesito, estoy bien así, ustedes tienen a sus galanes, dejen que Yuna se ocupe de Yuna. -Exigió en desacuerdo.

Hina rió.

-Vamos Yu, no seas aburrida.

-¡No soy aburrida! ...Bueno... -Dudó. -Tal vez un poco, pero es solo que no bailaré, soy muy vergonzosa, así que no lo intenten.

Las otras dos chicas rieron por lo bajo y Yuna suspiró.

-Oh, mira Hina. -Cambió totalmente de actitud, y volteó sosteniendo una percha. -Este vestido es muy lindo para ti.

Era un vestido rojo con un corsette ajustado, con hevillas de cinturón en el centro, la falda era por encima de las rodillas, con varios gajos de tela desparejos, que le daban un aspecto rebelde.  
La peliroja lo contempló un momento y dudó.

-Creo que... es muy atrevido para mi, Yu.

La otra volvió a mirar la prenda.

-Tu te verías genial con cualquier cosa. -Le guiñó un ojo animada.

-Apoyo eso. -Terra volteó sonriente y la peliroja se sonrojó.

-Quiero algo más... ¿Leve?

-Leve, entendido. -Dijo la castaña. -Te avisaré si veo algo así.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas dando vueltas por el centro comercial, hasta que las tres estuvieron conformes: Hina compró un vestido en un color dorado claro, con una larga cinta atada a la cadera. Era largo hasta los tobillos y la falda estaba llena de volados, no le costó demasiado decidirse entre ese y los demás, le gustaba demasiado. Yuna escogió uno corto de color rosa, con una cinta en la cintura que terminaba con un moño, las tablas que tenía le daban mucho vuelo a la falda. Terra por su parte, eligió uno en color celeste, a la altura de las rodillas, con una faja gris en la cintura, de la cual salían tres volados, la falda tenía una terminación de puntilla en color blanco que le daba un toque más delicado.  
Abandonaron finalmente el centro comercial a las seis de la tarde, las tres felices y conformes con su compra, y listas para el baile de fin de año.


	23. Pequeño y lujoso

**Al fin les traigo otro capitulo! :D Quiero agradecerles como siempre por leer mi fic! A partir de este episodio, estaré separando a los chicos un poco, quiero decir que no estarán siempre juntos en todos los capítulos que siguen (al menos por algunos capítulos, no va a ser así por siempre, no se preocupen xD) Pero he decidido dedicar un tiempo a cada uno. Triste que Sephi y yo no salimos en este episodio! XD pero no se preocupen, Angeal, Hina y Génesis sabrán entretenerlos xD**

Fandita: No te preocupes por la tardanza! Se que eres fiel seguidora de mi fic, así que aún si no puedes comentar en algunos capis o te tardas, lo entiendo, todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones xD Con lo del galán tienes mucha razón XDD lastima que Yuna y Sephiroth no saldrán hoy, pero el próximo domingo te aseguro que traeré algo exclusivo de ellos dos :P

* * *

****

Fantasy High

**Capítulo 23: Pequeño y lujoso.**

-¡Dios mío! ¡Génesis va a llegar en cualquier momento y aún no estoy lista! -Gritó la chica desesperada, mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación.

Todo en el cuarto estaba hecho un lío: Cajones revueltos, ropa tirada, muñecos de peluche regados por el piso. Incluso el mueble que venía con el espejo de Hina era un desastre de cosas. Su madre se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y negó resignada.

-¿Qué es lo que te falta, niña? -Preguntó arqueando una ceja. -Estas vestida, peinada, ya preparaste tus cosas... Lo único que debería preocuparte es ese chico, porque quiero conocerlo y será mejor que hayas escogido bien. -Advirtió y desapareció de la vista de su hija.

Hina estaba realmente nerviosa, caminaba de aquí para allá, y no dejaba de ver su vestido: Realmente le encantaba, pero quería saber si a Génesis le gustaría... Y qué habría elegido él para vestir esa noche. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si su madre se pondría difícil, solo para mostrarle a Génesis quién manda.

-_"Gaia, no permitas que mamá me haga quedar como una niña rara..." _-Pensó para sí misma.

El timbre de su casa sonó, y ella tragó saliva: Sabía de quién se trataba, pero no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa felicidad de que él estuviera allí, después de todo, más de una vez había soñado un momento así.  
Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, adelantándose a su madre.

-Yo le abro, tu no mamá. -Le dijo a paso apresurado, y su madre se cruzó de brazos con enfado, regresando a la cocina.

Tomó aire un momento y después abrió la puerta: Sus ojos azules eran lo primero que se percibía, no era un azul común, era azul turquesa, como el agua pura del mar. Tenía puesto un traje muy bonito de color negro, el saco se abrochaba con tan solo dos botones, lo que dejaba visible gran parte de la camisa blanca, que llevaba un elegante pañuelo en el cuello. Al término de las mangas negras, sobresalían las mangas onduladas de la camisa, y el saco por detrás tenía una cola dividía en dos partes. Todo eso le daba un aspecto muy principesco al chico, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Hina: Génesis siempre vestía con linda ropa, pero ella nunca lo había visto tan elegante.  
Él le sonrió y puso algo en su cabello. La peliroja lo tocó de inmediato: Era una flor, al verla mejor, era de color amarillo y sus pétalos se abrían de par en par, realmente hermosa. La chica la quitó de su pelo y la contempló mejor.

-Sí, creo que es un poco grande para tu cabeza. -Habló el chico por primera vez, ella lo observó y le sonrió.

-Gracias. -Dijo dulcemente.

Volteó al notar la presencia de su madre, cruzada de brazos a cierta distancia y observándolo a él con ojo crítico. Hina tragó saliva algo nerviosa, pero vio a Génesis avanzar hacia su madre.

-Encantado, señora, mi nombre es Génesis Rhapsodos.

Hina vio a su madre pestañear con sorpresa ante la presencia cercana del chico, lo miró de arriba a abajo y después habló.

-¿Cómo dijiste que es tu apellido? -Preguntó, y Hina apretó los labios: ¡Su torpe madre ni siquiera se había presentado!

-Rhapsodos. -Repitió él.

-Ah... como la famosa diseñadora...

-Esa es mi madre. -Génesis asintió y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos, se lo quedó viendo de una forma que a él le pareció extraña, y Hina suspiró.

-¿¡En serio!? Tu... ¿Tu eres su hijo? -Intentó formar las palabras que no le salían, Génesis simplemente asentía sonriendo. -¡Soy una gran admiradora de tu madre, jamás me pierdo sus desfiles! -Juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho y después miró a Hina en forma de reclamo. -¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

-Porque no quería que hostigaras a Génesis, mamá. -La chica se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No iba a hacer algo como eso! -Miró a su hija con desaprobación, y luego tomó el rostro del muchacho frente a ella. -Solo mírate, eres tan lindo como tu madre.

Hina no pensó que su madre terminaría enterándose de eso ahora, creyó que sus planes eran simplemente hacerse la dura con cualquier chico que tocara la puerta para recoger a su hija y llevarla a una fiesta, pero ahora, si era capaz de retener a Génesis aunque sea dos segundos más de lo planeado, ella lo haría.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu se fijó en mi hija? -Decía con voz ilusionada.

-¡Mamá! -La chica reclamó y el castaño simplemente rió.

Ambos consiguieron salir de la casa, en cuanto la madre de Hina dejó de admirar al novio de su hija.

-Perdona, mi mamá esta loca. -Dijo ella, entrando en el auto.

-Yo creo que es simpática. -Él sonrió.

La chica contempló aquella flor amarilla entre sus manos, con una sonrisa, tenía algo que la atraía, era realmente llamativa y muy delicada.

-Esa flor tiene un significado muy especial. -Él le explicó, atrayendo su mirada.

-¿Qué significa?

Génesis sonrió.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo.

-Oh, vamos, dime. -Le rogó ella, pero el negó.

-Tienes que averiguarlo tu.

-Esta bien... -Suspiró, y regresó la vista a la flor.

En unos minutos estaban frente a la puerta de la escuela, el baile se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio, que tenía suficiente espacio para todos. Entró tomando su mano, las luces estaban algo bajas y la música sonaba en todo el cuarto, distinguió a muchos chicos elegantes bailando con sus parejas, e incluso a algunos de sus compañeros, que estaban demasiado distraídos como para notarla.

-Yuni debe estar por aquí. -Miró hacia todas las direcciones.

-¿Con quién vino? -Preguntó el chico a su lado.

-Dijo que vendría sola. -Ella lo miró.

Él pestañeó un par de veces.

-Si la obligaste a venir, al menos la hubieses obligado a conseguir pareja.

Hina negó.

-Yu dice que es muy tímida como para bailar, y lo es más para invitar a alguien.

-¿Qué tal si le pedías a alguien que la invitara?

-Le pregunté a varios chicos, incluso a Yitán, pero ya todos tenían pareja desde hace rato. -Explicó. -Así que se lo pedí a Angeal, pero me dijo que no podía.

-Pero si esta aquí. -Dijo el castaño, divisando a su amigo entre la gente.

-Sí, pero Angeal esta encargado de la seguridad de la fiesta, porque es miembro del centro de estudiantes.

-Ya veo...

-Así que le pregunté...

-No le preguntaste a Sephiroth, ¿Verdad? -La interrumpió, y ella asintió.

-Sí, fue mi último recurso, porque sabía que había más posibilidades de que los demás aceptaran.

-Hay más posibilidades de que un chocobo vuele, antes de que Sephiroth diga "Yuna, ¿Quieres bailar?" -Negó con la cabeza. -De por sí él detesta estos eventos.

-¡Me imaginé! Pero Yuni también, así que pensé que estaba bien si al menos podían estar de acuerdo en que ambos aborrecen esto y quieren irse a casa.

Génesis le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-Pero Seph no aceptó, ni siquiera se lo pensó un segundo antes de decir que no.

-Lógicamente, es Sephiroth, después de todo. -Comentó el castaño, dando un vistazo a todo el lugar. -Creo que encontré a Yuna. -Sonrió, indicando una de las mesas.

La chica estaba sentada, mirándolo todo, como si algo le impidiese unirse a la fiesta.

-Ve a verla, yo iré con Angeal. -Génesis tomó un rumbo distinto, y la chica obedeció.

-Yuni, aquí estas. -Saludó ella, y la castaña le sonrió.

-Hina pareces una princesa. -Dijo haciendo ruborizar a la otra chica. -Pero lo siento, debo irme enseguida.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? -Puso una cara incrédula.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes, mi abuela... Bueno, tengo que ir al hospital. -Se justificó la otra, y su amiga apretó los labios.

-Entiendo Yu, aunque me hubiera gustado que te quedaras. -Dijo mientras la veía levantarse.

-Mañana me cuentas todo. -Le guiñó un ojo. -Y por cierto, me gusta la flor que le pusiste a tu vestido.

La peliroja se miró a sí misma, comprobando que la bonita flor seguía amarrada a su manga.

-"El sol brilla más cuando estoy contigo" -Dijo la castaña, y la otra miró confusa.

-¿Qué?

-"El sol brilla más cuando estoy contigo" -Repitió. -Es lo que significa, cuando alguien te da esa flor, eso es lo que quiere decirte.

Hina sonrió.

-Entiendo...

Se despidió de su amiga y la vió salir del gimnasio. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban Angeal y Génesis, pero no pudo evitar notar algo que llamó su atención: Zack estaba allí se veía muy elegante, y aquel traje negro resaltaba sus ojos azul cielo. Pero estaba conversando animadamente con otra chica, Hina frunció el ceño: ¿A caso el día anterior le dijo que ella le gustaba, ya ahora invitaba a otra chica al baile?. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿En qué pensaba? Zack tenía todo el derecho de invitar a quien quisiera, después de todo ella estaba con Génesis, y solo eso debía importarle.

-Angeal, ¿Todo esta en orden?

Preguntó al ver a su amigo: Angeal vestía una camisa blanca con un moño negro al cuello, el chaleco encima era del mismo color, al igual que el pantalón.

-No mucho. -El pelinegro suspiró, captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Génesis se cruzó de brazos.

-Me ha llegado la información de que hay unos tipos de otra escuela intentando sabotear el baile.

-¿¡Qué!? -Hina no podía creerlo, eso era simplemente tonto. -¿Cómo es posible eso?

Angeal se encogió de hombros.

-Hay personas que no tienen nada que hacer un viernes por la noche. -Respondió tranquilo. -Pero no puedo permitir que arruinen este baile, como representante de mi curso ante el centro de estudiantes, debo mantener todo en perfectas condiciones, de lo contrario decepcionaría a mi clase, no, decepcionaría a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de esta escuela. -Comentó con absoluta determinación, y Génesis negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate Angeal, es solo un baile... -Se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? ¿Bajar el volumen de la música?

El pelinegro cruzó los brazos.

-Eso es lo mínimo, pueden hacer cosas peores. -Lo miró con total seriedad. -Si ven algo extraño, avísenme.

Hina aceptó convencida, ella parecía tener el mismo sentimiento que Angeal, mientras que Génesis, por el contrario, sentía que perdería el tiempo vigilando.  
La chica tomó la mano de su novio, y lo arrastró directamente a la pista de baile.

-Sabes bailar un lento, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó sonriéndole, y disfrutando la canción de fondo.

-Sí... -Génesis miró a otra parte poco convencido.

-¿Sabes o no?

-Sí se, pero... ya sabes que no me gustan esta clase de eventos... -Dijo él, suspirando.

La chica se desilusionó, y se le notaba en la mirada, él se dio cuenta y miró al suelo, para después volverla a mirar a los ojos.

-Esta bien, vine aquí por ti, así que si ya lo empecé, tengo que terminarlo.

Hina casi salta de felicidad: Y sabía bien que Génesis no podía verla triste ni por un segundo, por más caprichoso que fuera él, ella lo superaba por añares en esa materia.  
Pero la realidad era que Hina no había bailado así en su vida, por lo tanto no era ninguna experta, ni siquiera se consideraba en el nivel de aprendiz.

-Sabes... Yo no he bailado uno... Nunca. -Confesó con timidez, y él se sorprendió un poco. -¿Crees que haré el ridículo?

-Nadie mira a otras parejas a la hora de los lentos. -El chico sonrió y ella pestañeó curiosa. -Porque tus ojos deben estar mirándome a mi, y los míos solo a ti.

Sintió un golpe en el pecho, como si el aire se le hubiera ido, no sabía exactamente si le había encantado lo que dijo, o si era el modo en lo que lo dijo.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

El castaño tomó las manos de la chica, y las posó en sus hombros, luego puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la miró fijamente.

-Solo sígueme, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, aunque un poco atontada por la situación.  
En ese instante sintió que el mundo era únicamente suyo, podía imaginarse con los ojos cerrados, aquel gimnasio totalmente vacío, con solo ellos dos adentro. La música la absorbía al igual que los movimientos, y la calidez del hombro del chico, en donde, después de unos minutos, había apoyado cómodamente su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba. Si abrió los ojos, fue solo un instante, y las luces estaban completamente bajas, solo iluminaban los pequeños focos de colores que giraban, pero aún así no permitían ver siquiera las caras. Simplemente se limitó a seguirlo, solo necesitó dejarse llevar para crear aquel maravilloso momento.  
Pero todo tiene un fín, y después de unos minutos, las luces volvieron a encenderse y le dieron paso a la música animada y festiva, junto a la cara de horror de Génesis.

-Tranquilo. -Ella rió. -Esta bien, Gén, no te haré bailar esta clase de cosas también.

El chico dio un suspiro de alivio y ambos salieron de la pista.

-Pero bailas bien. -Ella rió tímidamente, y él no respondió nada.

-Ese chico... -Cambió totalmente el tema. -¿Esta poniéndole algo a la bebida? -Señaló incrédulo.

Hina dirigió la vista al sector de las bebidas, y efectivamente, había un chico, no parecía para nada sospechoso, pero le estaba agregando algo más al líquido, ella pensó rápidamente que a eso se refería Angeal cuando habló de los chicos que querían sabotear la fiesta, pero ¿Algo en la bebida? Qué...

-¡Esta envenenando las bebidas! -Dijo señalándolo también, Génesis la miró de reojo.

-Debe ser alcohol, Hina... No es veneno. -Dijo un poco extrañado.

-¿¡Alcohol!? Vamos a detenerlo.

-Un poco de alcohol no le hará daño a nadie, lo mejor es que no les prestemos atención.

-¡Vamos! -Ella lo tomó del brazo ignorando por completo la tranquilidad de su novio. -¡Tu! ¡Deja eso!

El chico los vio aproximarse y desapareció tan rápido como un rayo entre la multitud.

-Se nos escapó... -La chica se desilusionó un poco.

Génesis le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Tranquila, mientras no nos moleste, todo estará bien.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control. -Angeal intervino, haciéndolos dar un respingo a ambos.

-Angeal... -Génesis miró a su alrededor, todo parecía normal. -Yo lo veo todo en calma...

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante la no preocupación de su amigo de infancia, para él nada estaba en calma.

-Esa es la clase de actitud que llevará a la ruina este baile. -Acusó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón, -Génesis sonrió arrogante. -Lamento deshonrar tu baile.

-¡Génesis! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Angeal! -La peliroja tiró del saco de su novio, y él suspiró.

-Bueno, así que seremos el escuadrón salvafiestas. -Se burló. -¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?

Los otros dos se miraron determinados: Nadie iba a ser capaz de quebrar aquella celebración.

-Vamos a separarnos, busquemos actividad sospechosa, esten bien atentos. -El pelinegro desapareció primero.

-Oooh... te voy a extrañar. -Hina miró al otro chico, con ojos tristes, él se aproximó y la besó.

No podía decir que se esperaba eso, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, siempre le pasaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Y aún así, no significaba que no le gustaran las cosas inesperadas, no ese tipo de cosas inesperadas. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, evitando que él se separara.

-¿No íbamos a ayudar a Angeal? -Preguntó sonriente, apenas pudo separarse un centímetro.

-Pero no quiero despegarme de ti, tonto. -Le sonrió cariñosamente.

Un apagón repentino los sacó del momento de romanticismo y alarmó al resto de los alumnos.

-¿En serio? ¿Va a cortarse la luz el día del baile? -Se oyó una voz masculina.

-Ojalá se cortara durante las clases. -Hina escuchó otra voz, y le pareció oír que claramente era Yitán.

-Tranquilos todos, no se muevan, podrían chocarse con algo. -Habló otro chico.

-¡No puedes pretender que estemos parados de aquí a que vuelva la luz, Light! -Yitán volvió a hablar.

La peliroja apretó fuerte la mano de su acompañante, que la rodeó con el brazo y le susurró en el oído.

-Tranquila, ¿No ves que los compañeros de Angeal son todos unos exagerados, igual que él? No pasará nada.

Hina esbozó una sonrisa, que para el chico era imposible de ver y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Esperaremos un momento más, y si nada pasa, el baile se suspende.

Los gemidos de desaprobación de todos los chicos cubrieron por completo el ambiente.

-Lo siento, pero sin música y sin luz, no hay baile.

Una luz alumbró la cara del chico que hablaba, develando su figura: Era palido, o quizá era solo la luz de la linterna que sostenía lo que lo hacía ver así. Su cabello era blanco y largo, sus ojos de un azul muy claro, casi grises. Tenía una expresión seria, que lo delataba como un tipo bastante responsable.

-¡Light! -Yitán fue alumbrado por la linterna una vez se acercó al otro muchacho. -¿No puedes hacer nada?

El otro lo miró con cara seria e incomprensible, se detuvo un momento con los ojos cerrados y después comenzó a hablar.

-Se que mi nombre es Light, pero no significa que sea un grupo electrógeno, Yitán. -Comentó, haciendo reír a más de uno en la habitación. -Así que permanezcan calmados.

-¿Quién es? -Susurró Hina al oido de su novio.

-Light Warrior, o Warrior of Light, como lo apodó la mayoría, es el presidente del centro de estudiantes. -Le explicó él en voz baja, aunque en ese instante eran más los que hablaban alto que los que callaban. -Es un estudiante destacado por sus habilidades, y por su sentido de la responsabilidad, así que es un poco duro cuando apenas lo conoces, pero termina siendo agradable... A su modo.

Hina lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Y los otros dos también son del centro de estudiantes?

-Cecil Harvey es el vicepresidente, es mucho más accesible que el Light, porque es más amable y simpático. -Explicó una vez más. -Y el otro es Squall Leonhart, posiblemente el tipo más frío de la escuela.

-¿Más que...

-Sí, definitivamente más que Sephiroth. -La interrumpió habiéndose anticipado a la pregunta de la chica.

Ella los miró fijamente: A la izquiera de Light, estaba parado un chico con una expresión amable y tranquila, su cabello era bastante largo y un poco ondulado, de color blanco. Sus ojos eran azules, aunque parecían irse más hacia el color violeta, si bien Hina no podía distinguir a la perfección en ese momento, pero enseguida imaginó que aquel sería Cecil. El otro, a la derecha del presidente del centro estudiantil, tenía el cabello marrón y hasta la nuca, su expresión era por demás seria, sus ojos al ser azules perecían estar hechos de hielo, ese debía ser el tal Squall.

-¿Al menos han ido a revisar el problema? -Se oyó una voz femenina entre la multitud.

-Ninguno de nosotros es técnico en electricidad. -Soltó el chico ubicado en el centro.

-¿¡O sea que van a dejarlo así!? -Bartz fue quien habló esta vez, y los otros tres lo miraron.

-Algunos chicos han ido a registrar si se trata de un corte general, o si solo ha ocurrido en la escuela. -Cecil habló para prevenir el hecho de que Light y Squall se comieran crudo al pobre estudiante.

Un par de chicos entraron y se acercaron a los otros, pero las voces constantes hacían que fuera difícil escuchar.

-¿Crees que fueron los arruina-bailes? -Hina miró algo preocupada a su novio.

Génesis negó.

-No lo sé, me pregunto si están dispuestos a ir tan lejos.

-Nos han informado que el corte de luz es general, no hay luz en toda la manzana. -Cecil habló, para enseguida escuchar las expresiones de desaprobación del resto de sus compañeros. -Y aunque conectemos las luces de emergencia, no habrá música...

-El baile se cancela, todo el mundo vuelva a casa. -Sentenció Light.

-¡No puede ser! -Gritó un chico.

-Lo lamento. -El peliblanco del centro negó. -Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, es preferible que regresen.

La peliroja resopló: Esa noche debía ser perfecta, pero el apagón acababa de arruinar todo. Notó como Génesis le pegó la vista.

-No te preocupes, pensaré en algo que podamos hacer.

-¿Eh?

-Si esta noche es especial para ti, no quiero que se arruine.

Ella le sonrió, aunque debido al apagón era un poco difícil verse las caras. Las parejas comenzaron a salir una tras otra del gimnasio, y finalmente de la escuela. Las calles no estaban oscuras, pues el corte de luz parecía afectar a algunas casas, y a la escuela, pero la iluminación de la calle estaba en perfecto estado.  
La chica volteó a ver a su novio, y él estaba con una cara entre preocupada y pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa leve.

-No se me ocurre nada. -Él torció el labio, y ella sonrió más.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Gén, esta bien...

El chico negó.

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer. -Miró a su alrededor, pero no había más que parejas desilucionadas regresando a sus casas.

La peliroja frotó ambas manos contra sus brazos: Una brisa nocturna le heló el cuerpo y la hizo temblar unos segundos.

-Vamos al auto. -Él la tomó de la mano al ver su reacción.

Ambos se sentaron en la parte de atrás, después de que Génesis le explicara al chofer lo sucedido.

-Oye, me preguntaba... -Ella comenzó. -¿Tus papás cómo son?

Él la miró con curiosidad, por lo que ella dudó si el chico había entendido la pregunta.

-Quiero decir, los ví por un momento, pero me gustaría saber qué clase de personas son... -Confesó con cierta timidez.

-Bueno... -El chico sonrió de pronto. -Vamos a mi casa para que los conozcas.

Hina dio un respingo.

-¿¡Qué!?

El chico le dio la indicación al chofer de inmediato, y éste puso el coche en marcha: Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Génesis, nada podía hacerlo desistir.

-Quieres saber cómo son, ¿Qué mejor que conocerlos en persona?

-No estoy preparada para conocer a tus padres. -Ella frunció el ceño.

-Yo conocí a tu mamá hoy. -Le sonrió. -Además te ves muy linda, estoy segura de que a mi mamá le gustará tu vestido.

Puede que haya estado reclamando hace solo un segundo, o que la idea de conocer a los padres de su novio tan pronto la asustara, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante ese comentario de él: Dijo que se veía muy linda, le prestó más atención a eso que a cualquier otra cosa.

-No lo se... -Ella bajó la cabeza insegura.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. -Le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Yo siempre tengo razón, ¿O no?

-No. -Ella respondió sincera y sonriendo.

Él se aclaró la garganta un poco nervioso.

-Hace frío, ¿Eh? -Cambió inmediatamente el tema, ella se rió.

-Mira que cambiar el tema para poder disimular. -La chica negó con la cabeza.

En unos cuantos minutos, el auto estacionó en la puerta de una gran casa: Las rejas negras se alzaban con gracia, seguidas del jardín verde y muy bien cuidado, con distintas flores y arbustos. En el centro había un pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta.  
Hina observó el lugar asombrada, pero se sintió algo tensa.

-No saludamos a Angeal... -Miró hacia el suelo alfombrado del coche.

-Angeal estaría muy ocupado con todo eso del corte de luz, junto con los otros chicos encargados del baile. -Génesis la miró curioso.

-Entonces... Vamos a ayudarlo. -Dijo nerviosa, y el chico negó.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Preguntó bajando del coche, y abriéndole la puerta a la chica del otro lado, incitándola a bajar, era algo que normalmente hacía el chofer, pero ésta vez el chico decidió hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Estoy nerviosa. -Contestó rígida como una estatua.

-Yo conocí a tu madre hoy, y me fue bien.

-Mi madre te ama, pero porque eres el hijo de su diseñadora favorita, es una fanática loca de los trabajos de tu mamá, si no fuera por eso, ella se hubiera cruzado de brazos, te hubiera visto de arriba a abajo, y te hubiera dado un sermón de cómo cuidar a su hija. -Agitó los brazos con extrema preocupación.

Génesis rió.

-Mis padres no te harán eso. -Le tomó la mano, animándola a continuar, y la chica siguió dudosa.

El ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta la alarmó un poco más, pero respiró profundo y caminó junto a él dentro de la casa. Se veía un pasillo iluminado, las paredes eran blancas de la mitad hacia arriba, y de la mitad hacia abajo eran de color rojo oscuro, y había varios cuadros que la adornaban, pero ella no se detuvo mucho en aquel detalle. En el fondo se notaban unas relucientes escaleras de madera, perfectamente lustradas y brillantes. Avanzaron hasta ellas, pero entonces Hina notó que además de las escaleras, el enorme living también estaba allí: Una chimenea de ladrillos muy elegante se encontraba apagada en ese momento, el suelo estaba alfombrado de un color rojo parecido al de la pared anterior, y las paredes ahora eran blancas. Había algunos sillones alrededor de una mesita de café, y un gran televisor apagado. También había otros muebles, todos muy bonitos y bien lustrados. Se escuchó un golpeteo, como si alguien bajara las escaleras, Hina tragó saliva al notar que era la madre de Génesis quien bajaba.

-¿Génesis? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

La mujer habló con voz dulce: Siempre lucía hermosa, ni siquiera necesitaba de mucho maquillaje para verse bien, se veía muy joven y esbelta, su cabello caía por su espalda como una cascada de color amarronado.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella notara la presencia de Hina y volteara a verla, la peliroja se puso un poco nerviosa, pero se esforzó por ocultarlo, y agradeció que su novio tomara la palabra.

-El baile se suspendió por un corte de luz. -Explicó él. -Así que traje a Hina a casa un rato.

La adulta emitió un sonido que expresaba sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca, después sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu eres Hina... -Dijo inclinándose un poco para verla de cerca, la chica se resistió a bajar la vista, pero estaba bastante avergonzada. -Eres muy hermosa... -Exclamó con una sonrisa y juntando sus manos.

-Gra...Gracias. -Expresó timida.

-Hina es muy vergonzosa. -Génesis se colocó al lado de ella. -Así que no comiences a hacerle preguntas, o a adorarla demasiado.

La mujer miró a su hijo un poco extrañada, como si ella no fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Cariño, tenemos visita! -Gritó al aire, y Génesis miró a su madre con cierta desesperación.

-Mamá, ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

Los pasos apresurados se escucharon al instante, Hina levantó la vista y reconoció la figura del hombre que ya había visto una vez, en la puerta del restaurante: Sus ojos grises le recordaban al frío aire de una mañana invernal. Él bajó las escaleras, y enseguida clavó su mirada en la peliroja. Hina no pudo evitar asustarse un poco.

-Ya veo, tu eres Hina. -Dedujo el adulto, y ella asintió.

-¿No es hermosa? -La madre de Génesis volvió a mirarla con admiración, mientras que su padre solo sonrió.

-Por supuesto, es nuestro hijo después de todo. -Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa presumida, Hina se sorprendió bastante al notar aquella sonrisa parecida a la de su novio. -No esperaba menos.

-Imagínate lo lindos que serán sus hijos. -A la mujer le brillaron los ojos, mientras que los de Hina se abrieron de par en par.

-Mamá... -Génesis apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Te estamos avergonzando? -La mujer de cabello largo pestañeó varias veces.

-Sí... -Respondió el chico, totalmente sincero.

-Mucho gusto Hina. -La madre de Génesis tomó la mano de la chica en un apretón amistoso. -Mi nombre es Tempest.

La muchacha de cabello rojizo se asombró un poco: Tempest era un nombre bastante extraño, y ella creía que "Tempest Rhapsodos" era el nombre que la mujer simplemente le dio a su línea de ropa, para darle una impresión más lujosa, pero resultaba ser que era su nombre en verdad.

-Y él es mi esposo, Storm. -Continuó, señalando al hombre, que mostró una amable sonrisa.

-_"¿Tempest y Storm? Vaya pareja explosiva, si te guías por sus nombres..."_ -Comentó la chica para sus adentros.

-Lamentamos no poder quedarnos más tiempo con ustedes...

-Créeme, ella no lo lamenta. -Génesis interrumpió a su padre, y Hina tosió de los nervios: ¿En serio iba a hacerla quedar así de mal?

-Génesis, yo nunca dije eso. -Se atrevió a hablar a pesar de la vergüenza.

-Es porque los acabas de conocer.

La risa angelical de Tempest interrumpió la conversación.

-Mi hijo tiene una ligera costumbre de criticar a sus padres. -Confesó la mujer.

-No es que seamos extraños. -Completó su esposo. -Solo somos peculiares.

La peliroja rió: Su madre si era extraña, y apenas conocía a aquellos dos, pero parecían ser buenas personas, además la habían recibido con mucho cariño, eso la tranquilizaba.

-¿Adónde van? -Preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa. -Son casi las diez de la noche.

-No nos vamos, no esta vez. -La mujer de cabellos marrones sonrió. -Pero tengo mucho trabajo así que estaré en mi oficina.

-Lo mismo digo. -Comentó el hombre de ojos grises. -Así que si me disculpan, ha sido un placer conocerte Hina.

-Igualmente. -La chica sonrió con amabilidad ante los dos adultos que se retiraban.

Génesis dio un suspiro una vez se fueron.

-Estaba seguro de que les caerías bien. -Comentó mirándola. -Es solo que a veces son... Un poco extraños.

Hina se rió.

-No tanto como mi mamá. -Negó con la cabeza. -Y los nombres de tus padres... -Dejó la oración suspendida en el aire.

-¿Qué tienen?

-Son muy llamativos, Tempest y Storm... Suenan bastante fuerte. -Dijo recorriendo la habitación con la vista.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices es cierto.

No importaba si ella estaba mirando hacia otra parte, él continuaba con la vista posada sobre aquella chica.

-Aunque el tuyo también es extraño. -Lo miró de reojo.

-Puede que sí... -El castaño sonrió de pronto. -Pero es más lindo que el tuyo.

Hina volteó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de berrinche.

-¡Mentira! -Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, y Génesis simplemente rió.

-Tengo razón. -Avanzó sonriente a través del living, ella lo seguía, hasta que lo vio detenerse frente a una puerta. -¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Después te llevaré a tu casa.

La respuesta de Hina fue totalmente opacada por el rugir de su estómago: Todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de comer, o de siquiera pensar en ello. Un leve rubor se presentó en sus mejillas.

-Claro. -Respondió, obligada a ser sincera por su apetito.

Él sonrió y la incitó a seguirlo: La cocina era igualmente lujosa a todo lo demás, la mesa y las sillas eran de madera reluciente, adornada con un mantel suave de primera calidad, igual que las cortinas.  
Hina se posó a su lado mientras el cocinaba, realmente admiraba su habilidad para la cocina, ya que era algo en lo que ella jamás había sido buena. Y no era el baile escolar, no tenían música ni estaban pegados el uno al otro en un ambiente romántico, no había luces de colores ni un Dj, pero estaba junto a él, y al final era lo más importante. Uno puede encontrar lujo en las pequeñas cosas.


	24. Niñera por un día

**Llegó el domingo :D Y espero que todos hayan tenido una buena semana! Para todos lo que lo querían (Y para los que no, también xD) este capítulo esta hecho para la mmm... Pareja? xD más extraña de la historia xD A ver cómo se desenvuelven Yuna y Sephiroth siendo protagonistas de un capítulo :P Espero que les guste!**

Fandita: Sí los exámenes son un fastidio e.e A mi la madre de Hina me cae bien, a pesar de que avergüence a su hija cada vez que puede XDD pero es muy graciosa. Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior :D

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 24: Niñera por un día.**

Era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar como ese: Besaid era sin duda la mejor playa que alguna vez había visto. No solo el agua era transparente de pura, y la arena brillaba al sol, ofreciendo un paisaje espléndido, sino que además, era un lugar muy tranquilo, a pesar de pertenecer a Zanarkand. Cuando uno habla de la ciudad que nunca duerme, se imagina gente colmando las calles, pero Besaid era un mundo aparte dentro de la permanentemente activa Zanarkand. El viento soplaba tranquilo y acogedor, el sol brillaba pacíficamente, las gaviotas volaban cerca del agua y emitían su sonido característico, y algunos sonidos de voces se escuchaban: Niños alegres correteando por la orilla. Y sin embargo, aún con toda esa paz y belleza, algo estaba mal, realmente mal... Era imposible, inimaginable, alguien como él jamás podría ocuparse de un asunto de esa índole: Él era el más grande espadachín de su clase, era el alumno más destacado, no admitía errores ni derrotas, era simplemente perfecto, él era... Era... Niñera por un día.

-¡Primo Sephiroooth!

Ifalna, la hermana de Lucrecia, y tía de Sephiroth, había tenído la brillante idea de salir una semana de vacaciones a Besaid, una pequeña playa ubicada en la gran ciudad de Zanarkand. El peliplata rechazó la idea en el mismo instante en que su madre intentó convencerlo, primero porque ya había viajado a Costa del Sol lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el calor sofocante, las personas gritando y corriendo, y las mujeres en bikini tratando de ligar, no eran para él. El otro motivo era que su madre había salido del hospital hace tan solo unos días, y no creía conveniente el exponerla tan pronto, a pesar de que los médicos dijeron que la repentina y rápida recuperación de Lucrecia había sido un milagro, si bien Sephiroth no creía en esas cosas.  
La chispeante mujer de ojos azules no tardó en convencer a su hijo, pero el verdadero problema para Sephiroth, era que Ifalna no iba sola...

-¡Primo Sephiroth! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Aerith Gainsborough... Hija de Ifalna, y prima de Sephiroth: Una pequeña niña de tan solo cinco años, en la enorme ciudad de Zanarkand, y que estaba al cuidado de su primo, siendo esa una sugerencia de Ifalna, ya que de ese modo, Lucrecia y ella podían aprovechar para visitar el glorioso centro comercial de la gran ciudad, y de paso Aerith podría pasar más tiempo con su adorado primo favorito.  
Sephiroth volteó ante la voz chillona de la niña: Los ojos grandes y de color verde de ella se clavaron en él, su cabello largo y castaño, ligeramente ondulado, estaba trenzado y atado en una coleta alta, que adornaba con un lazo de color rosa. El peliplata la miró detenidamente, como solía hacer en varias ocasiones, Aerith era tan pequeña a comparación de él, y se veía tan frágil, algunas veces dudaba de tocarla o de acercarse demasiado, pues pensaba que la niña simplemente se rompería con el roce más mínimo.

-Me aburro, vamos a jugar.

Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, y abrazando fuertemente un muñeco de peluche: Él prestó atención al muñeco, era un gato extraño, lucía muy feliz, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Era de color negro con blanco, tenía una capa roja y una pequeña corona en su cabeza, su prima siempre llevaba ese muñeco encima, ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

-¡Cait Sith también se aburre!

Ah, sí, era Cait Sith, un nombre bastante extraño para un gato de peluche, juraría que ya lo había visto en otra ocasión: Sin duda había sido en el Gold Saucer, probablemente Aerith había comprado allí su muñeco.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Preguntó él, tras un suspiro, y la niña sonrió aún más.

-Un castillo de arena. -Dijo muy animada.

Sephiroth la miró con curiosidad: Él nunca había hecho tal cosa.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a la playa. -Dijo ella. -Quiero hacer un castillo.

El peliplata asintió con una leve sonrisa, y extendió su mano, que la niña tomó sin dudarlo: Puede que él no supiera hacer un castillo de arena, pero de todos modos, lo único que debía hacer era vigilar a Aerith, ¿Verdad?...

-¿Cómo que no sabes hacer uno? -Reclamó la pequeña, sentada. Sus manitos apretujaban la arena húmeda debajo de ella, y sus pies se movían con ritmo.

Sephiroth simplemente la miró tranquilo.

-Nunca hice algo así. -Respondió con calma.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos si ninguno de los dos sabe? -Ella hizo un puchero que resultó verse inmensamente tierno en su carita angelical.

Él sonrió.

-Nos las arreglaremos, no te preocupes.

El viento acariciaba su rostro pacíficamente, aún escuchaba el canto de las gaviotas, y el aroma del mar era muy relajante.

-¡Primo Sephiroth!

De nuevo aquella vocecita lo interrumpió.

-¡Siempre te quedas pensando en otra cosa!

-Lo siento, Aerith. -Pestañeó varias veces mientras la miraba: El castillo no parecía haber progresado mucho.

-¿En qué piensas? -Lo miró curiosa. -¿En tu novia? -Sonrió con inmensa alegría.

-No. -Negó con la cabeza, y ella adquirió un semblante de mayor curiosidad.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes novia? -Pareció ser la más feliz del universo, Sephiroth no pudo comprender realmente.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? -En ese instante aquella felicidad se esfumó de su rostro, y una vez más él no comprendía.

¿Y por qué no tenía novia? ¿Era a caso algo que él podía responder? No lo sabía realmente, ¿Qué podría decir? Simplemente no tenía novia, aún si su padre ya había tratado de emparejarlo con varias mujeres, hijas de importantes y adinerados empresarios, pero no eran más que salidas que a él no le interesaban, y que terminaban en nada.  
Ella pareció impacientarse ante la tardanza del chico, así que el peliplata simplemente negó.

-No lo se.

¿Qué más podría decir en un caso así? Ni siquiera entendía el entusiasmo de su prima.

-Aah. -Aerith se conformó, para sorpresa del espadachín. -Tu necesitas a una linda princesa. -Dijo volviendo a trabajar en su castillo de arena.

Él se la quedó viendo: ¿Por qué necesitaría una princesa? No era un príncipe y además, no creía necesitar a una chica a su lado para seguir con su vida, después de todo, estaba vivo, y sin novia. Supuso que eran simples cosas de niños, después de todo, Aerith tenía solo cinco años.  
La playa estaba vacía a ese horario, o eso parecía. Sephiroth recorrió el lugar con la vista, y algo hizo que se arrepintiera de ello: Clavó la mirada en un punto fijo, y sintió la necesidad de golpearse para saber si estaba soñando, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, no era nada más que algo real. La figura de esa chica parada en la orilla del mar lo impactó, y puede que pareciera bonita, pero lo que shockeo a Sephiroth no fue eso: Ese cabello marrón y largo, llegando a su cadera, esa estatura, la forma de pararse...  
Era simplemente imposible, no había manera, pero era ella, definitivamente.  
Enseguida, todas las fichas cayeron en su cabeza, ella ya le había dicho que anteriormente vivía en Zanarkand...

-Yuna... -Soltó un débil susurro.

Inmediatamente miró a su prima, la niña estaba en su propio mundo, todavía intentando armar aquel castillo de arena, ni siquiera se había percatado de que él se enfrentaba a un destino trágico: Si aquella niña lo veía por un solo segundo, entonces su día se convertiría en una pesadilla, estando al cuidado de la pequeña Aerith, que en realidad no lo molestaba, y además soportando a su pesada amiga. Miró a su alrededor, como buscando una salvación que bien sabía no llegaría, y dedujo que simplemente no podía cargar a Aerith y salir corriendo de allí: Debía esperar pacientemente, quizá Yuna terminaría no distinguiéndolo.  
Tragó saliva en el momento en que la chica volteó y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, sin duda, a sus esperanzas se las llevó el mar cuando la vio aproximarse.  
Yuna pareció ignorarlo por completo, para sorpresa del chico, que pronto se dio cuenta de que la niña ni siquiera lo había notado, a pesar de estar parada tan cerca suyo. Ella se detuvo una vez más, pero ahora estaba justo al lado de la pequeña prima de Sephiroth, el mismo que se asombró de que ella no lo hubiese notado, a pesar de estar tan cerca: Alguien tan tonto debía ser Yuna, nadie más podría ser así. La vio muy distraída, pero además, algo llamó potencialmente su atención, y era la tranquilidad y la paz que tenía la chica en ese momento, algo que no era normal en ella, pero supuso que estando sola, no tenía oportunidad de ser rara.

-Oye...

Sephiroth agrandó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Aerith, llamándo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, y provocando que la misma volteara y bajara la vista.

-¿Tu sabes hacer un castillo de arena? -Preguntó con absoluta inocencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Un castillo de arena? -Preguntó la adolescente incrédula, y un segundo después posó la vista en la otra persona, que se encontraba junto a la pequeña que le hablaba.

La mirada de Yuna se hizo todavía más grande, y simplemente no podía quitar la vista de encima del peliplata, lo mismo que le pasaba a él con ella: Aerith los miraba una y otra vez, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Él es mi primo Sephiroth. -La pequeña niña de cabello trenzado decidió introducir a su primo a la conversación, para ver si algo sucedía.

-Sephiroth... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó la castaña, como si la voz de Aerith hubiese sido un despertador para ella.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? -Preguntó él un poco disgustado.

-Estoy en casa de mi tía, yo antes vivía en éste lugar. -Contestó ella, aún bastante sorprendida.

Sephiroth se quedó callado, como si hubiese olvidado cómo hablar: ¿Qué posibilidades había de vacacionar en el mismo lugar que la chica más extraña que conocía? Al parecer, muchas...

-No sabía que venías de vacaciones aquí. -Ella comentó, sin mostrar emoción alguna, más que sorpresa.

-Es la primera vez que vengo. -Dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

-¡Ustedes se conocen! -Aerith interrumpió la conversación.

-Ella es Yuna. -Sephiroth la miró enseguida. -La conozco de la escuela.

La adolescente observó con curiosidad a Aerith.

-¿Ella es tu hermanita? -Preguntó, dirigiendo enseguida la vista a su compañero.

-Es mi prima. -Él respondió sencillamente. -Aerith.

La pequeña reaccionó enseguida al oír su nombre.

-Entonces, ¿Sabes cómo hacer un castillo, Yuna? -Sonrió expectante.

La castaña miró al suelo dudosa, y después se agachó junto a la niña.

-Bueno, hace años que no lo intento, jamás he sido buena en esas cosas.

-Me pregunto en qué eres buena. -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja, recibiendo la mirada fulminante de la otra. -Siempre dices que eres mala en las cosas que te piden...

Ella se aclaró la garganta por no darle la razón, Yuna tenía esa costumbre de decir ser "no muy buena" en todo lo que hacía.

-Puedo intentarlo si quieres. -Le dijo a Aerith, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo he estado intentándolo, pero no avanza. -La pequeña miró el montón de arena frente a ella. -Y mi primo no sabe.

El peliplata fijó su vista en la niña de inmediato, le hubiera gustado poder complacerla, pero ¿De dónde sacaría la habilidad para hacer un castillo de arena ahora? Tendría que confiar en Yuna: Alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en la playa debería saber.

-¿Qué tal esta?

Yuna torció la cabeza hacia ambos lados para verlo mejor: No era gran cosa, y eso que estaba hecho por un grupo de tres personas. Una de las torres se había caído, así que Aerith decidió pensar que la misma se había derrumbado en medio de una batalla. Las ventanas estaban representadas con trozos de conchas marinas, y un hueco hacía de portón. Un palito con un trozo de tela azul formaba la bandera, que la niña había colocado cuidadosamente en la cima del castillo. No había sido algo majestuoso, pero había sido lo suficiente para contentar a Aerith, definitivamente.

-¡Es el mejor castillo! -La pequeña dijo emocionada.

Sephiroth suspiró: Para él se veía nefasto, pero si a su prima le gustaba, era suficiente. Yuna rió contenta, a ella no parecía interesarle demasiado si el castillo no había terminado como algo impresionante.  
El chico le clavó la vista sin siquiera disimularlo, lo cual a ella le incomodó un poco: Yuna no era el tipo de persona que mantenía la mirada por mucho tiempo, muchas veces cuando la mirabas a los ojos, ella bajaba la vista en tan solo dos segundos, pues era muy tímida a pesar de que no lo parecía, eso era algo que Sephiroth ya había aprendido hace tiempo. Pero el detalle no le importó demasiado, era otra cosa lo que llamaba su atención.

-...¿Qué? -Se decidió a preguntar ella, intentando encontrar una distracción entre los granos de arena.

-¿Desde cuándo usas lentes?

El espadachín apenas se había percatado, algo le parecía que se veía distinto en Yuna, pero no había sido hasta ahora que lo había notado: Ella traía unos lentes rectangulares de marco fino, el cual era de un color dorado muy disimulado, nada brillante, mezclado con un rosado que casi no se notaba.  
Ella volteó en ambas direcciones como desesperada, intentando tal vez ocultar el rostro.

-Desde séptimo grado... -Dijo por fin al no encontrar salida. -Pero desde que entré a Dissidia siempre uso lentes de contacto, porque estos...

La chica no siguió, pero él la miraba expectante.

-Me quedan un poco ridículos... -Continuó, mientras los acomodaba.

-Tu eres ridícula, así que te queda de maravilla. -Contestó el chico, con toda su frialdad.

-¡Oye! -La muchacha frunció el entrecejo y le arrojó una bola de arena húmeda que había juntado con la mano.

-No hagas eso. -Ordenó el peliplata, quitando la arena de su ropa.

-¡Tu empezaste!

La risa de Aerith los interrumpió.

-Que gracioso.

Los dos chicos terminaron de discutir de inmediato al oír el comentario de la pequeña prima de Sephiroth.

-Yuna, tu dijiste que vivías aquí. -Dijo la niña, poniéndose de pie.

-Así es. -Yuna asintió sonriente. -Ahora vivo en Midgar.

-Entonces debes conocer todo, ¿Adónde podemos ir para divertirnos? -Preguntó la castaña de pelo ondulado.

-Mmm...

Yuna pensó, pues debía ser un lugar apto para que los niños se divirtieran, y la playa estaba muy tranquila ese día.

-Pueden ir al centro, hay muchas tiendas.

-No me interesan esas cosas. -Aerith sonrió, y Yuna igual.

-A mi tampoco. -Rió la chica. -¿Y el parque?

-¿¡Hay un parque!? -Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de alegría.

-Sí, no esta tan lejos. -La castaña más grande asintió.

La niña miró automáticamente al peliplata.

-¡Llévame!

Él suspiró.

-Si es lo que quieres... -Dijo totalmente resignado a hacer lo que su primita dijera.

El chico se paró, y sacudió sus jeans para quitar la arena.

-¡Llévame en tus hombros! -Aerith dio un par de saltitos, estirando los brazos, ante la mirada desconcertada de él.

Volvió a suspirar con tranquilidad y sonrió, obedeciendo de inmediato.

-Yuna, vendrás también, ¿Verdad? -Volteó desde aquella altura que había adquirido ahora que estaba sentada en los hombros de Sephiroth.

-¿Eh? -La niña agrandó la mirada, pues no esperaba aquella propuesta.

-¡Tienes que venir! ¡Eres la maestra de los castillos de arena!

La castaña se rió.

-Esta bien.

Sephiroth suspiró por tercera vez: Ahora debía ser niñera de dos personas, aunque Aerith no le molestaba, tenía cinco años, pero Yuna ya estaba grande.  
Tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas calles, bajo el cálido y tranquilo sol de Besaid, pero el parque no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-¡Iré a los columpios! -Aerith volteó a ver a los otros dos que la acompañaban.

-¿Necesitas que te empuje? -El peliplata preguntó inexpresivo.

La pequeña negó, agitando aquella larga trenza, y moviendo divertidamente su moño rosado.

-Puedo sola. -Sonrió. -Tu quédate aquí con Yuna. -Dijo antes de correr.

Sephiroth sintió deseos de dar un cuarto suspiro: Hubiera preferido quedarse solo.  
Yuna se quedó en silencio, sentada en una banca. Él la observó: Los lentes la hacían ver bastante diferente, y su cabello se había ondulado ligeramente en las puntas, cosa extraña, pues nunca la había visto de ese modo. No sabía cuánto había pasado mirándola, pero al parecer bastante, pues para cuando se dio cuenta, la chica había levantado la vista del suelo y lo estaba mirando fijamente, algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué?... -Preguntó ella, apartando sus ojos de los del joven.

Sephiroth negó.

-Nada...

-Dime. -Ella lo miró por encima de sus lentes.

-Tu cabello esta un poco ondulado. -Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella reaccionó mirando a otra parte, bastante avergonzada, aunque él no logró entender por qué esas cosas eran motivo de vergüenza.

-Cuando hay humedad mi cabello se ondula en las puntas, por eso esta así...

El joven espadachín frunció el entrecejo en una expresión de duda.

-No puedo creer que estés tan callada. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Tal vez cuando te pones esos lentes eres una persona diferente.

Yuna alzó la vista incrédula y un poco caprichosa.

-¿¡Cómo va a ser posible algo así!? ¿Crees que me cambio la ropa y me vuelvo distinta, como los super héroes? -Le dijo cruzándose de brazos inmediatamente.

El chico curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que tapó de inmediato para impedir que saliera una carcajada.

-¡No me hace gracia! -Ella expresó en un berrinche. -Nunca imaginé que iba a encontrarte aquí, de haberlo sabido no hubiera salido así de desarreglada y con el cabello horrible.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó quitando finalmente la mano de su boca, y retornando a su expresión seria.

Ella una vez más desvió la mirada.

-Porque tengo verte en la escuela todos los días, pero ahora ya sabes como soy cuando estoy desarreglada. -De un segundo a otro ella dio un respingo. -¡No le digas a nadie!

Él arqueó una ceja con bastante tranquilidad.

-Y yo que me moría por llegar a casa y llamar a los medios de comunicación, para decirles: "A que no saben, a Yuna se le ondula el cabello con la humedad." -Comentó con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡Solo las puntas! ¡No lo describas más terrible de lo que es!

-Yuna, no es terrible, es estúpido. -Adquirió un tono más serio. -No te ves más fea, te ves igual.

La castaña volvió a silenciarse, más que nada por el tono que el chico empleaba ahora, sonando bastante harto de la conversación.

-Lo siento. -Dijo ella, después de un breve instante de silencio.

Él la miró dudoso: ¿Por qué se disculpaba?  
Ella se quedó callada, mirando al suelo, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, y el peliplata tomó asiento junto a la chica, desde aquel lugar en donde podía ver a su prima jugar muy entretenida.  
Unos cuantos minutos de silencio cayeron en ese instante, aunque aquel silencio era simplemente entre ellos dos, pues los gritos animados de los niños, y el sonido del cantar de las aves colmaban el lugar perfectamente. Yuna se quitó sus lentes, y él la miró de reojo al detectar movimiento en ella, pero la chica no hizo más que limpiarlos un poco con su camiseta, y volvérselos a poner, ajustándolos a su rostro.  
Sephiroth se sintió extraño, no era la primera vez que se producía un silencio, pero normalmente Yuna los rompía con esos incoherentes comentarios que escupía todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto, la maga se movía de vez en cuando, pero sin decir palabra.

-¿Te gusta Besaid? -La aniñada voz de Yuna resonó en sus oídos, al final.

Él asintió.

-Cuando fui a Costa del Sol decidí que odiaba la playa, pero éste lugar me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

La castaña soltó una risita.

-Son lugares muy diferentes, Costa del Sol no es para las personas como tu. -Comentó viendo hacia el frente.

-¿Personas como yo? -El espadachín volteó a verla extrañado.

Ella también volteó a verlo.

-Sí, bueno, me supongo que a las personas que son como tu les gusta más un lugar tranquilo y sencillo, como éste.

Él pestañeó un par de veces y sintió cierta curiosidad nacer dentro de sí.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices personas como yo?

Yuna lo miró bastante sorprendida, y pensó un poco la respuesta.

-Bueno, tu eres... Sephi.

El adolescente frunció el entrecejo: La chica incluso había pensado su respuesta, ¿Y era solo eso?  
Ella lo captó enseguida y rió nerviosa.

-Lo siento. -Dijo mirando hacia un costado. -Lo que quiero decir es que... Eres un chico muy serio e incluso algo antisocial, además no te gusta que te molesten demasiado.

-Si ya sabes todo eso, me pregunto por qué sigues persiguiéndome.

La invocadora frunció el ceño en una expresión caprichosa.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Por qué no hace un muro divisor entre nosotros? Así no tendrá que ver mi cara.

-No es mala idea. -Comentó él, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que molestar a la chica lo divertía demasiado.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, llamando una vez más al silencio, que duró unos minutos, pero no tanto como la vez anterior, solo que ésta vez fue Sephiroth quien lo rompió:

-Yuna... -El chico habló, pero ella siguió en la misma posición.

-De ésta forma no tienes que ver mi cara, y podrás dormir tranquilo. -Dijo ella, que todavía le daba la espalda.

-Yo...

No podía verlo, pero la voz de Sephiroth se oía un poco desconcertada.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella, siendo vencida por la curiosidad, pero todavía sin voltearse a verlo.

-No encuentro a Aerith...

La muchacha se dio vuelta como un huracán, para encontrar al chico con la vista hacia el frente, ojos abiertos como persianas e incluso sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Yuna puso una cara de preocupación y se le acercó un poco.

-Tal vez ha ido a otro juego cuando estábamos distraídos. -Miró al frente. -Hay otros juegos más adelante que no pueden verse desde aquí.

El espadachín se paró.

-Llévame. -Le ordenó mirándola fijo, y ella se levantó también.

-De acuerdo... -Accedió sintiéndose un poco intimidada por esa mirada color esmeralda.

Caminaron varios metros, llegando a una nueva sección del parque, pero desafortunadamente, la pequeña no se encontraba allí.

-¿Hay más juegos en este parque?

Yuna negó, para preocupación del peliplata: Aerith era traviesa a veces, pero era muy inteligente y sabía a la perfección que no debía alejarse de la persona que la estaba cuidando.

-Vamos a preguntarle a las personas.

Sugirió la castaña, corriendo en dirección al primer adulto que vio. Sephiroth la siguió a paso apresurado, a simple vista la chica parecía mucho más preocupada que él, pero era bien sabido que el peliplata no solía mostrar del todo lo que sentía al momento.

-Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a una niña pequeña? Su nombre es Aerith, tiene seis años, y lleva el cabello atado con un lazo rosa, tiene ojos...

-Lo siento, no he visto a nadie así. -Contestó el hombre desconocido, sin siquiera dejarla terminar la descripción.

-Entiendo... gracias de todos modos. -La chica se volteó con decepción y se dispuso a buscar a otra persona.

-¿Yuna?

Una voz femenina llegó a los oidos de ambos, una mujer estaba parada frente a ellos: Tenía rasgos redondeados, y parecía rondar los cuarenta años, su cabello estaba totalmente tirado hacia atrás y atado en una coleta.

-¡Yuna eres tu! -La mujer comentó sonriente. -No creí que volvería a verte tan pronto.

-Doctora Kadowaki. -La castaña miró a la mujer con más atención. -Estoy aquí de vacaciones.

El ojiverde al lado de Yuna volvió a recorrer el lugar con la vista, con la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeña prima perdida, lo que hizo reaccionar a la chica.

-¡Tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos! -Dijo de forma suplicante. -Estamos buscando a una niña, tiene seis años, y se ata el cabello con un lazo rosa, sus ojos son verdes... ¿La ha visto doctora?

La mujer pensó, y después de un momento negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no he visto a nadie así.

Yuna volvió a mirar con decepción, y de inmediato interceptó a otro adulto cercano.  
La doctora la miró sonriente, y no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el chico alto que estaba a su lado, con la mirada algo perdida.

-Eres su...

-Amigo. -Contestó él, antes de dejarla suponer cualquier cosa, ella rió al darse cuenta de eso.

-Me alegra que Yuna tenga al menos un amigo en Midgar... Estaba preocupada porque ella es muy tímida y le cuesta iniciar una amistad.

Sephiroth pensó de inmediato en contradecirla: "Tu serás mi nuevo mejor amigo" la voz de la niña resonó en su cabeza, cuando recordaba lo que ella le había dicho a Génesis en su primer día de clases, podía recordarlo como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior: ¿Realmente habían pasado tantos meses desde que Hina y Yuna habían llegado a Dissidia para revolucionarlo todo?

-Te encargo su protección. -La mujer sonrió.

Él la miró extrañado: Primero Yuna que le decía guardaespaldas, y ahora esta señora desconocida diciéndo cosas como esa.

-¿Qué? -No le salió otra cosa.

La doctora negó sonriente.

-Protégela.

Sephiroth iba a decir algo más, aún estando confundido, pero la castaña interrumpió enseguida cuando entró en escena.

-Una señora me dijo que vio a Aerith salir del parque sola. -Anunció ella, ante la mirada expectante del peliplata.

El ojiverde maldijo para sus adentros: ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Aerith ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué ella se había ido así?

-Lo siento doctora, pero tenemos que irnos. -Yuna miró a la mujer de cabellos negros, y ella asintió con tranquilidad.

-Espero que encuentres a la chica Yuna, cuídate.

La castaña se despidió rápidamente, y de nuevo comenzó a correr. Corrió varios metros hasta que sintió un tirón que la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó volteándo a ver a su amigo, que la había detenido tomando su brazo.

-¿Adónde se supone que vamos? -Él interrogó sin soltar el brazo de la chica.

-No se...

El espadachín la soltó dando un suspiro, y dirigiéndo la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Yuna, no es necesario que vengas, Aerith esta a mi cargo.

-Pero ambos estabamos ahí, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, quiero ayudarte. -Ella apretó los puños y lo miró fijo.

-He dicho que no es necesario. -Contestó él, viéndola y su expresión parecía no tener sentimiento alguno.

-Sí. -La maga se tornó caprichosa una vez más, lo que provocó que el peliplata la mirara con rechazo.

-¡Yuna esto no es un juego! -El joven elevó su tono de voz.

-Ya lo se, es por eso que quiero ayudarte de todas formas.

La chica retrocedió, y eso hizo al chico darse cuenta de que intimidarla no resolvería ningún problema.

-¿Por qué? -Actuó más tranquilo esta vez.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos, y no se sabía si era porque no encontraba qué decir, o si no quería realmente decirlo.

-Bueno... somos amigos, por eso. -La castaña agachó la mirada. -Además no me gusta verte preocupado. -Sonrió de un momento a otro. -Aunque te hace ver más lindo. -Lo miró con una gran sonrisa, y él pareció confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno... Normalmente, estas todo el tiempo fijándote en que la gente se crea eso de que eres un tipo rudo y para nada sentimental. -Ella llevó las manos tras la espalda. -Pero cuando se trata de ciertas cosas, no puedes evitar que aflore el chico bondadoso y humilde que esta dentro de ti. -Soltó una risita. -¡Es como si hubiera dos Sephiroth! -Concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza. -Creo que es adorable que te preocupes así por Aerith. -Desvió la mirada finalmente.

Sephiroth se quedó en silencio: ¿Tan transparente era? ¿O simplemente lo que sucedía era que Yuna le prestaba mucha atención? No sabía exactamente qué decir ante aquel comentario, puede que la chica hubiese acertado en más de una cosa, y eso lo inquietaba un poco, aunque Yuna ya había logrado verlo a través de su coraza más de una vez, y en un principio realmente le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
Suspiró en el momento en que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Crees que no le he prestado suficiente atención?

Él preguntó, y Yuna lo miró con sorpresa, no entendiendo realmente qué quería decir.

-Tal vez se fue por ese motivo. -Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, lo cual hizo que la chica desviara por un momento la vista, pero unos segundos después se la regresó. -No soy el tipo de persona a la que se le puede confiar un niño, ¿Verdad?

Yuna puso una mirada triste.

-Lo siento, si yo no estuviera aquí, no te hubieras distraído... No es tu culpa. -Dijo casi en un susurro.

Sephiroth negó.

-No ganamos nada con culparnos a nosotros mismos.

La invocadora suspiró, algo que llamó potencialmente la atención del chico: Definitivamente Yuna se comportaba distinto ese día.

-La señora dijo que Aerith se fue en esta dirección... -Yuna miró hacia el frente. -Así que...

-¿Qué hay en esa dirección? -El ojiverde preguntó, en caso de que a su prima se le hubiera ocurrido la loca idea de cambiar de parque.

-No mucho, hay casas y... La playa.

Ambos dieron un respingo después de dos segundos, como si a los dos se les hubiera ocurrido lo mismo.

-¡Tal vez regresó a la playa! -La castaña se preparó de inmediato para comenzar a correr.

La playa era bastante grande, pero Sephiroth recordaba a la perfección el lugar en donde habían estado, además de que el castillo de arena seguía allí, junto a cierta niña: El moño rosado de su cabello danzaba con el viento, y sus pequeños pasos quedaban grabados en la arena mientras ella se acercaba.

-¡Vinieron! -La niña sonrió ampliamente, pero después borró esa misma sonrisa. -Lo siento primo Sephiroth, iba a volver enseguida.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Aerith?

-Estaba jugando en los columpios, ¡Pero entonces recordé algo terrible! -Dijo negando fuertemente. -¡Olvidé a Cait Sith aquí en la playa! -Apretujó al gato de peluche entre sus brazos. -Así que vine corriendo, porque no quería llegar tarde, alguien podría confundirlo y tirarlo, o el mar se lo podía llevar... -Mostró unos ojos de arrepentimiento. -¡Perdón!

El espadachín esbozó una sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Esta bien, pero debes decirme la próxima vez.

Aerith asintió felizmente, y después miró a la chica que acompañaba a su primo.

-Yuna, perdona tu también.

La castaña simplemente le sonrió.

-Esta bien, pero la próxima vez avísa, Sephi envejecerá más rápido si lo preocupas demasiado. -Dijo, y ambas comenzaron a reír.

El chico suspiró, al parecer Yuna no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin ser ella misma.

-De Aerith lo entiendo, ella tiene cinco años. -Comenzó mirando a su compañera. -Pero tu eres grande para ser tan infantil.

Yuna rió un momento más y luego se detuvo para observárlo.

-Puede ser, pero se de algunas personas que me quieren así. -Le guiñó un ojo, y el otro sonrió.

Efectivamente, habían pasado ya varios meses desde que las había conocido, los suficientes para haberse acostumbrado mínimamente a convivir con el pequeño huracán de felicidad que era Yuna diariamente, o con la chica peliroja que ahora acaparaba casi toda la atención de Génesis en los recesos, y más de una vez traía un saco de problemas en los que había que ayudarla. Y no podía decir que estaba muy contento de haberse acostumbrado, pero era algo inevitable, después de todo, iba a extrañarlas cuando sus caminos se dividieran.


	25. Nacimiento y partida

**Siento no haber posteado el domingo anterior D: de verdad lo lamento, pero he tenido un problema en mi netbook y es donde tengo el fic, por lo tanto no podía acceder a los archivos para subirlos desde mi otra computadora. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo En este capítulo vamos a espiar un poco más a Hina y a su príncipe :D a ver qué andan haciendo. También quiero aclarar que este episodio tiene una dedicatoria especial a Bori, la perra de mi mejor amiga Hina, que falleció hace poco. Espero que les guste!**

Fandita: Lo seee la salida de la madre de Sephiroth fue demasiado repentina O.o si me preguntas, tampoco estoy conforme xD pero honestamente, necesitaba que esa mujer saliera de una vez! Sephi tiene una faceta calida y adorable, solo que esta muuuuuuuuuy adentro y toma tiempo sacarla xD

* * *

****

Fantasy High

**Capítulo 25: Nacimiento y partida.**

El calor era intenso aquel día en la ciudad, parecía como si el verano estuviera trabajando realmente duro para agobiar a las personas.  
Si había algo que molestaba a Hina, era ese tipo de clima, era capaz de ser la princesa más dulce, y transformarse en el demonio más despiadado, de solo sentir ese tipo de clima. Afortunadamente, se inventó el aire acondicionado.  
Estaba completamente despatarrada en el sofá, aire acondicionado encendido frente a ella, y un gran vaso de jugo de frutas lleno de hielo descansaba sobre la mesa, cada vez que ella no decidía dar un sorbo. El viento frío refrescaba su rostro y su piel, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, relajándose con los ojos cerrados. Estaba realmente concentrada en disfrutar aquel momento, cuando el sonido de su celular sonando la despertó: Sonó un par de veces antes de que ella lo tomara de la mesa y revisara la pantalla, que indicaba claramente una llamada de Génesis.

-Hola... -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa leve, pues había estado muy relajada y no quería que la interrumpieran, pero siendo Génesis... Se podía considerar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Preguntó él, lo cual le extrañó bastante a la chica, es decir, ni siquiera la saludo.

-Pues... Estaba aquí, frente al aire acondicionado, tratando de soportar éste horrible sábado caluroso.

-Bien, tienes que empacar algunas cosas, pasaré en un momento. -Dijo el chico, y ella abrió los ojos como persianas.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! -Dijo sentándose en el sofá casi de un salto. -No entiendo nada Génesis.

-Toma un bolso, -Comenzó sencillamente el otro. -Y empaca algunas cosas, tendremos nuestra primera cita.

-¿Cita?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, mientras corría un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado en la cara.

-Sí, aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita oficial, y tu me dijiste que querías una.

La peliroja se aclaró la garganta algo nerviosa, ¿Cómo podía ser algo tan repentino, sin avisarle? Y además, ¿Quién empacaba cosas en un bolso para una cita?

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Tu me dijiste que te sorprenda, así que si te digo no será sorpresa.

La muchacha se rascó la cabeza confundida, y casi podía percibir la sonrisa de su novio del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Pero qué se supone que debo empacar? ¿Iremos de día de campo?

Él se rió.

-No. -Respondió simplemente.

-¿¡Entonces!? -Preguntó ella, mientras el calor y la actitud de Génesis estaban haciendo que perdiera la paciencia.

-Tu empaca ropa, y cosas que necesites, yo pasaré en un rato.

-No hasta que me digas... -Se vio obligada a no continuar, pues el chico terminó la llamada. -¡Me colgó!

-Hija, ¿Por qué gritas tanto? -Su madre salió de la cocina de brazos cruzados.

-¡Génesis! -Fue lo único que le salio, mientras apretaba el teléfono en su mano.

A su madre parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-No me digas, ¿Vendrá? ¡Debiste decírmelo ¡Debo limpiar! -Dijo volteándo una y otra vez para comprobar aquellos lugares de la sala que estaban desordenados.

-Tranquila mamá. -Hina frunció el ceño. -Pero no se qué se trae, me dijo que empaque y que vendrá en un momento, pero no entiendo nada.

-No seas complicada con él, perderlo es lo último que necesitas. -Su madre se llevó las manos a la cadera y frunció el ceño exigente, y Hina tuvo el mismo gesto.

-¿Te olvidas quién es tu hija?

La mujer levantó el dedo índice y habló exigente una vez más.

-Génesis es un gran chico, no hagas tonterías.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un buen chico, mamá? ¡No lo conoces!

-¡Eso es porque jamás lo traes a casa! -Exclamó la mujer, pretendiendo ser dramática.

Hina suspiró pesadamente y se levantó.

-Qué más da, tendré que ponerme a empacar como él me dijo.

Subió las escaleras de mala gana, y entró a su cuarto, donde el ambiente estaba más cálido por la ausencia del aire acondicionado. Dio un vistazo largo y tomó un bolso y una mochila.

-¿Tendré que empacar mucho, o poco? -Dijo mirando ambos objetos.

Después de unos segundos, se deshizo de la mochila.

-Siempre es mejor más que menos... -Dijo finalmente, arrodillándose frente a su guardarropas -Dijo que necesitaba empacar ropa... Por el amor de Minerva, ¿En qué piensa este chico?

Terminó guardando algunas camisetas que le gustaban, y también tres pantalones de jean, y un short de color negro. Rodeó la habitación con la vista una vez más, recordando que su novio le había pedido empacar cosas que ella necesitara.

-¿Cosas que necesito? ¿¡Pero que necesito para qué!? -Dijo a punto golpear el suelo.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la vista, y después se miró un momento al espejo: Ella no usaba maquillaje, pero supuso que un cepillo para el cabello lo necesitaba cualquiera, en cualquier instante. Guardó su cepillo y volvió a mirar, su celular estaba en su bolsillo, y no creía necesitar mucho más que lo que ya tenía.  
Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Génesis había colgado el teléfono, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Hina dio un respingo, y se apuró a atender la puerta, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que su madre le ganaría ésta vez, sospecha que se confirmó al oír la voz emocionada de la mujer.

-¡Génesis! Pasa por favor, Hina se esta preparando todavía.

La peliroja arqueó una ceja, al imaginarse enseguida la cara de emoción de su madre mientras hablaba, y al castaño sonreírle incondicionalmente.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

Hina despertó de sus pensamientos al oír esa frase que le llamó bastante la atención, y rápidamente se ocultó tras el muro, observando desde arriba la escena.  
La madre de la chica pareció algo confusa, pero sonrió enseguida.

-Claro, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras.

La peliroja suspiró: Su madre podía estar enfurecida como nadie, pero si Génesis llegaba a entrar en ese instante, entonces ella se volvía un cachorrito bondadoso.  
El castaño sonrió.

-Bueno, quiero llevarme a Hina unos días conmigo.

Y Hina, detrás de una pared, casi pega un grito: ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Llevársela con él? ¿Para eso debía empacar?  
La adulta lo miró un poco desconcertada.

-Llevarte a mi hija... ¿Adónde?

-Hina me dijo que quería que la sorprendiera en una cita, así que pensé que para sorprenderla, debía hacer algo inusual, ¿No es así como funciona? -Génesis sonrió, embobando a la madre de la chica.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Mi familia tiene una granja en Banora, pienso llevar a Hina a pasar unos días conmigo allá, en la casa de mis tíos, pero no puedo irme sin su permiso. -El joven volvió a sonreír.

-_"¿Qué? ¿Banora? ¿Y en dónde rayos queda eso?" _-Pensó la niña con mirada exigente.

-¿Banora? Es un bello lugar. -La madre de Hina sonrió. -Bueno, no he llevado a Hina de vacaciones desde que su padre... -La mujer tomó aire un segundo y miró en otra dirección, cosa que el chico notó enseguida, y procedió a interrumpirla.

-Si quiere puede hablar con mis padres primero, yo ya he hablado con ellos. -Génesis extendió enseguida su teléfono celular.

La adulta llevó una mano a su mejilla, con cara de ilusión.

-Oh, tus padres deben ser gente tan ocupada, no quisiera molestarlos. -Dijo con voz de admiración.

-Mi mamá ha dicho que estaría encantada de conocerla. -El muchacho sonrió, y Hina casi da un golpe en la pared: Él siempre tan comprador.

-Eres tan encantador... -Suspiró la señora de la casa. -Por supuesto que Hina irá contigo.

La muchacha vio necesario el interrumpir en ese preciso momento.

-¡Un segundo, mamá! -Dijo ella, bajando las escaleras, y logrando sorprender a los otros dos.

-¿Hina? -Su madre se vio molesta. -¡No debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

-¡Pues estaban hablando de mi! -Ella se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cómo que Hina irá contigo? ¿Es que no tengo derecho yo a decidir?

-Hija, estas loca. -La adulta negó. -No puedes decir que no a una oportunidad así.

-Es solo que...

La peliroja se vio interrumpida por su madre, mientras ésta los empujaba a los dos a la salida.

-Claro que irán juntos y se divertirán mucho, con responsabilidad, claro. -Decía mientras los sacaba a ambos de la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por Gaia! -Gritó la chica al estar siendo echada de su propio hogar.

-Traeré lo que has empacado, enseguida vengo.

Dijo ella, cerrando la puerta, e incluso poniéndole llave.

-Mamá, esto es demasiado.

Decía Hina mientras tironeaba de la puerta para abrirla, y oyó la risa de Génesis.

-¡Tu! -La niña volteó molesta. ¿Organizas todo esto sin decirme nada, y de un día para el otro? ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera fue de un día para el otro! ¡Fue cuestión de media hora!

-Tu me pediste que te sorprendiera. -Sonrió él. -Sorpresa.

-¡Génesis!

Exclamó ella con rabia, pero al momento de decir una cosa más, él la tomó de los hombros y plantó un beso en sus labios al que ella no pudo resistirse.

-No... No intentes comprarme con besos... -Dijo casi sudando de lo sonrojada que estaba, aunque pensó que era más que nada por el calor que hacía: La principal causa de su mal humor.

-No intento comprarte, solo quería darte un beso. -Volvió a sonreír y se inclinó nuevamente para repetir aquella acción, pero el ruido de la puerta logró que separaran sus rostros enseguida.

-Muy bien, aquí están tus cosas, puse también tu cepillo de dientes, así que no te falta nada. -Acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-¿Qué?... ¡Mamá! -Gritó la chica. -¡Es como si estuvieras permitiendo que me secuestraran!

-No es un secuestro, hija, te vas con el príncipe encantador. -Pestañeó repetidas veces y con encanto, a lo que Hina suspiró.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No sabes ni siquiera por cuánto tiempo me voy! ¿Cómo puedes permitir...

-Serán tres días. -Comentó Génesis, con una sonrisa.

-Ahí lo tienes, ve con él querida, porque yo no te dejaré entrar a casa. -Volvió a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿¡Pero qué clase de madre eres tu!?

-Llévatela bonito. -Le dijo a Génesis mientras abría la puerta de su hogar. -Que tengas suerte, diviértanse. -Hizo un saludo con la mano, y se metió adentro enseguida, cerrando la puerta con llave una vez más.

Una brisa tranquila sopló ante el silencio absoluto de ellos dos.

-Bueno... ¿Vamos? -Génesis la miró, y la peliroja le devolvió la mirada.

-Génesis, estas loco.

-Un poco menos que tu mamá.

-Oh, nadie esta tan loco como mi mamá. -Dijo volteándose dispuesta a subir al auto que estaba estacionado justo en la vereda.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -El muchacho le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera.

-¡El calor me pone de mal humor! ¡Así que ten cuidado conmigo hoy! -Advirtió ella un poco molesta, y subió al coche.

Cuando se sentó, una brisa refrescante acarició su cuerpo, como si el clima hubiese cambiado totalmente de un segundo a otro. Se quedó inmóvil un instante, sintiendo aquel aire frío.

-Es...Es... Aquí no hace calor. -Comentó inmediatamente al ver que Génesis se sentaba junto a ella.

El chico la miró con curiosidad.

-El auto tiene aire acondicionado.

La chica se relajó totalmente en el asiento, parecía estar derritiéndose y su cara mostraba absoluta felicidad: A Banora se ha dicho.  
Pensó que el viaje sería más largo, pero aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto había tardado, se le había pasado bastante rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el auto ya había estacionado. Hina se avergonzó bastante al oír el rugido de su estómago.

-Siempre tienes hambre. -Génesis sonrió, llevando su mano al seguro de la puerta.

-No he comido nada...

-Bueno, entonces tendremos un día de campo.

-Pero no tenemos las cosas. -Ella lo contradijo y él la miró extrañado.

-Hay tiendas aquí, ¿Sabes?

Ella se avergonzó un poco por su ignorancia y decidió bajar del auto: El clima no era sofocante como lo había sentido antes de subir, de hecho hasta se podía sentir una brisa fresca cada tanto, y las nubes comenzaban a tapar el cielo.

-Parece que va a llover. -Comentó el castaño, mirando al cielo.

-Me gusta la lluvia. -Ella contestó, recorriendo todo con la vista.

El pueblo era más grande de lo que ella suponía, las calles eran de tierra y todo estaba rodeado de árboles de Banora blanca, fruta que siempre le había parecido extraña, y que a la vez nunca había podido probar.

-Ven, es por aquí. -Génesis tomó la mano de la muchacha para guiarla.

Caminaron un rato, ella no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, por lo que se la pasó observándo todo y haciendo preguntas acerca de todo.

-Eso es un perro, en caso de que también me lo vayas a preguntar. -Volteó él sonriente.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Ya se lo que es un perro.

Su novio rió divertidamente y comenzó a caminar una vez más.

-Si te molesta que te pregunte cosas, ya no lo haré.

El chico negó.

-Solo bromeo, me gusta hablar contigo.

Continuaron caminando solo un momento más, hasta estar frente a una enorme casa, era muy bonita y parecía tener mucho espacio, pero estaba alejada del pueblo. El techo era de tejas azul oscuro, casi siendo negro, y las paredes de ladrillos amarronados con, algunos detalles de madera blanca en ciertas partes, que le daban un aspecto aún más refinado.  
La chica imaginó que se trataba de la casa que buscaban, después de todo, la familia de Génesis parecía ser muy adinerada.

-Es aquí. -Dijo el muchacho, confirmando las sospechas de su novia.

-Es linda. -Ella sonrió.

Génesis abrió la pequeña puerta de madera blanca que separaba la calle del patio frontal de la casa, y la invitó a entrar.

-Mis tíos viven aquí. -Explicó él.

-¿Y saben que estaré aquí?

El chico rió.

-Claro, ¿Qué esperabas?

-De ti, me espero cualquier cosa. -Ella se cruzó de brazos y su novio le sonrió.

En aquel momento, el ruido de la puerta rechinando lo sacó de su conversación: Alguien la había abierto y estaba a punto de salir de la casa. Hina observó a aquella persona, era una chica bastante joven, su cabello estaba atado bien arriba, dejando caer una gran melena de color castaño sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul bastante fuerte y tenía unos lentes redondeados decorandole el rostro. Miró a Génesis con una media sonrisa.

-Shalua... -Dijo él un poco asombrado.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Eh? -Ella comenzó. -Pienso que te has olvidado de mi.

El chico negó.

-No, lamentablemente no. -Dijo ésto y después sonrió.

Hina comenzó a sentirse fuera de la conversación, lo cual le molestaba un poco.

-Oh, ella es Hina. -El chico puso una mano en el hombro de la peliroja. -Es mi novia.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y Hina sintió que la miraban con ojo crítico, después de unos segundos, la otra deshizo su postura.

-Ya veo, gusto en conocerte Hina. -Comentó la chica. -Mi nombre es Shalua.

-El gusto es mio. -Hina contestó algo bajito, no le había agradado demasiado la forma en la que ella la había mirado.

-¿Te ibas? -El castaño metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Regreso en un momento.

Después de decirlo, Shalua caminó hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos, Hina se quedó con un sabor un tanto amargo en la boca, sin saber por qué.

-Oye.

La voz de Génesis la despertó enseguida.

-¿Vas a entrar? -Le sonrió, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella.

-Claro... lo siento. -Dijo enseguida y caminó hasta estar dentro de la casa.

Se veía tan linda por dentro como lo era por fuera: Las escaleras de madera se alzaban ante ella, pero al rodear el lugar con la vista, el living se encontraba a un costado, con una pequeña mesa brillante al pie de un sofá, y varios muebles más: Una ventana mostraba el paisaje, con una adorable cortina recubriéndola. Sencillo, pero acogedor, y muy grande.

-Mis tíos no son como mis padres, así que no te preocupes. -Él le sonrió.

-Tus padres me caen bien. -Ella se cruzó de brazos en forma de reclamo.

-¿Génesis? ¿Estas en casa? -Una voz femenina invadió la habitación, provenía de la siguiente sala, y enseguida se mostró quien hablaba.

Hina se impresionó bastante, la persona que había entrado a la sala era igual a la madre de Génesis, parecían ser la misma persona, excepto por la voz y algun otro rasgo físico que las diferenciaba, pero eran casi exactas. La mujer llevaba un vestido largo de color verde, que combinaba con la cinta que adornaba su cabello, muy elegantemente.  
Génesis le sonrió al instante.

-Acabamos de llegar.

La mujer volteó a ver a Hina de inmediato, lo cual impresionó más a la chica, no podía acostumbrarse.

-Hina, ella es mi tía Serene. -Comenzó el chico.

-M-Mucho gusto... -La peliroja sintió el inevitable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh, tu eres la pequeña Hina, gusto en conocerte. -La mujer sonrió levemente y con gran amabilidad.

-_"Tempest y Serene, sus nombres son muy contrarios, pero ellas son iguales..." _-La niña pensó mientras sonreía. -_"Parece como si todos en la familia de Génesis necesitaran tener un nombre raro..."_

-Shalua se acaba de ir. -Serene advirtió. -Ha dejado el almuerzo preparado, dijo que era especialmente para ti. -Le sonrió a su sobrino.

-Entiendo... -Génesis la miró un poco sorprendido.

Hina apretó los dientes: ¿Quién era esa tal Shalua y por qué le preparaba el almuerzo a su novio? Odiaba cuando los celos comenzaban a invadirla sin control, no podía evitar sentir rabia de que una desconocida se acercara al castaño, después de todo, él era de ella.

-Hina. -Se escuchó tras un suspiro, que la sacó de sus locas ideas.

La peliroja lo vio frente a ella y dio un respingo.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa. -Se apresuró a decir, mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones desesperadamente.

-Como siempre. -Él se llevó las manos a la cadera. -Atolondrada. -Dijo y empezó a caminar en otra dirección.

Hina notó que Serene se había ido, se preguntó cuándo había pasado tal cosa, y cuánto llevaba pensando en tonterías: Pero había un asunto más importante que resolver.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Lo persiguió, logrando que él se riera por el ruido del estómago de la chica.

Lo siguió hasta que Génesis se detuvo en la cocina, sobre la mesada de mármol había un par de platos, la peliroja pudo distinguir que había algo de pescado frito en uno, y ensalada en un bowl, pero no podía determinar de qué estaba hecha. Fuera lo que fuera, todo olía muy bien, por lo que el estómago de Hina se hizo escuchar una vez más.

-Tranquila fiera. -El chico sonrió divertido.

-No es culpa mía que me sacaras de casa sin comer. -Lloriqueó ella.

Una vez servida la comida, Hina mantuvo la vista en su plato, lucía muy bien, pero no podía evitar desconfiar: La tal Shalua lo había hecho, y con la forma hostil en la que la había mirado antes...

-_"¿Qué tal si le puso veneno? Tal vez soy su competencia con Génesis y quiere eliminarme..." _-La muchacha pensaba con los ojos clavados es su comida. -_"¿Cuántas tonterías se te pueden ocurrir en un día Hinaichigo?... Vaya, soné como Sephiroth..."_

-¿No te gusta? -Él hablo y ella reaccionó tomando los cubiertos apresuradamente.

-No, no, no es eso, es decir, se ve bien, me encanta. -Decía mientras se atoraba con la ensalada que resultó ser de papas.

Génesis la miró un poco extrañado, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y decidió ignorar la actitud de su novia: Después decían que Yuna era la que se comportaba raro, sin duda había que entregarle una nueva definición a la pequeña invocadora castaña.

-Por cierto... -Ella tomó un sorbo de jugo. -Los nombres de los integrantes de tu familia... son peculiares. -Sonrió, pensando en sonar para nada ofensiva.

Él la miró un momento.

-¿Peculiares?

-Sí. -La chica asintió. -Tempest, Storm, Shelke, Serene, Génesis... ¿No te parecen raros?

-Bueno... -El castaño pensó. -Puede ser, siempre tienen que ver con algo referente a la persona.

-¿En serio? -La chica volvió a probar otro bocado: Realmente se había olvidado de la desconfianza, pues la comida estaba muy buena.

-Unos días antes de que Shelke naciera, mis padres recibieron varios regalos para ella, de amigos y familiares. -Comentó el chico, observándola. -Casualmente, toda la ropa que le regalaron era del mismo color. -Sonrió.

-¿De qué color? -Ella torció la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Naranja.

-¿Naranja?

Él asintió.

-Mis padres decidieron llamarla Shelke, que significa naranja.

-¿Y tu? -Ella sonrió con curiosidad.

-Soy su primer hijo, así que decidieron llamarme Génesis. -Él suspiró. -Soy el comienzo de su vida como padres.

La peliroja soltó una risita: Sin duda la familia de su novio tenía costumbres raras, pero era una gran idea.

-Mi abuela comenzó con esa tradición. -Le sonrió. -Ella llamó a mi madre Tempest por ser la más revoltosa de las gemelas, y a mi tía Serene por ser más tranquila.

-Es muy interesante. -Ella vio su plato ya vacío. -Pero todos los nombres son muy bonitos.

-Por cierto. -Génesis se inclinó y puso los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando en los nudillos su mejilla. -Tengo que mostrarte algo, es la verdadera razón por la que elegí este lugar.

La adolescente lo miró confundida: ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante? Lo cierto era que la curiosidad de Hina aumentaba cada segundo después de aquel comentario.  
Una vez que los platos se vieron secos y guardados, el chico tomó la mano de su novia y comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta que daba a lo que al parecer, era el patio trasero. Resultó no ser un patio normal, pues no parecía tener fín, el verde del campo se extendía hasta el horizonte. Hina se quedó boquiabierta ante el paisaje.

-Por aquí, ven. -Dijo él, tironeando un poco, y haciendo que ella volteara.

Al mirar en esa dirección, descubrió una gran casa hecha de madera pintada de rojo, y con techo de color negro.

-¿Otra casa? -Preguntó con inocencia.

-Es un granero. -Le sonrió él. -Esto es una granja.

Caminaron hasta estar frente a la puerta, Génesis la abrió despacio y cuidadosamente, dejando ver un paisaje que asombró mucho más a la chica: El lugar era amplio y el suelo estaba lleno de paja amarillenta, pero lo que por sobre todas las cosas había deleitado a la peliroja, eran aquellas aves, eran cinco, cinco chocobos aleteando juguetonamente. Tres de ellos eran amarillos, pero había uno rojo y uno negro.  
Hina emitió un sonido de sorpresa que no pudo evitar, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad.

-Chocobo... -Musitó poniendo sus manos a la altura del pecho. -¿Puedo verlos de cerca? -Volteó enseguida hacia él, con voz emocionada.

Génesis no tuvo que hacer más que asentir, para que Hina corriera de inmediato a ver a uno de ellos: El rojo le pareció el más lindo, pero todos le encantaban.

-Que lindo... -Pestañeó varias veces mientras miraba al animal, al que no parecía disgustarle la presencia de ella.

-Más bien linda. -Dijo él, acariciando al chocobo. -Su nombre es Minerva, mi tía me la regaló cuando yo tenía seis años. -Le explicó. -Así que prácticamente hemos crecido juntos.

La peliroja estiró su mano para tocar al ave con cuidado, ya que la falta de confianza la asustaba un poco, pero todo pareció bien cuando el mismo chocobo acercó su cabeza, y Hina pudo acariciar a uno por primera vez: Sus plumas se sentían suaves como la seda, producían una sensación inigualable, y el sonido que emitían cuando los acariciabas, era muy adorable.

-Es hermosa... -Dijo la chica, admirando ahora los ojos azules de la gigantesca ave.

-¿Quieres montarla?

La pregunta llegó a sus oídos como una melodía: Claro que quería montarla, toda su vida había soñado con montar en un chocobo, pero había un problema.

-No se cómo... -Ella lo miró dudosa.

-Es por eso que voy a enseñarte, además Minerva es muy amistosa.

El castaño tomó a la chica de la cintura y la elevó para dejarla en el lomo del chocobo, Hina no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vértigo, pero estar ahí era algo impresionante. Acarició unas cuantas veces más al ave.

-¿Cómo se siente? -Génesis sonrió, y ella tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para detectar esa sonrisa.

-Es genial, nunca pensé que podría montar en chocobo. -Contestó emocionada.

Vio como el chico se alejó y tomó al chocobo negro, para subirse con gran agilidad: Sin duda él tenía experiencia en esto.

-No te preocupes, iremos despacio, pero tienes que sujetarte bien.

La chica tomó el cuello de su chocobo con delicadeza y cuidado, mientras el ave comenzaba a caminar despacio hacia afuera. La luz del día le invadió los ojos, aunque estaba bastante nublado.

-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte. -Génesis le sonrió. -Pero tenemos que ir más rápido.

-¿Más... rápido? -La chica preguntó con algo de miedo, su novio era bastante inconsciente, pero no sabía si lo era tanto como para poner a correr con un chocobo, a alguien que no sabe montar.

Él rió.

-Solo un poco, pero no te preocupes, sujetate bien de la rienda.

Hina obedeció.

-Yo guiaré a Minerva.

El espadachín castaño tomó un lazo con el que conectó los bozales de ambos chocobos para que no se separaran demasiado, y ambos comenzaron a trotar al mismo ritmo. Hina sentía ahora el aire de lleno en su cara, agitando su cabello, y el aroma de las praderas endulzaba sus sentidos, podía creer que estaba en el paraíso si cerraba los ojos, la paz y la calma se percibían en cualquier rincón del lugar. El paisaje no era algo que pudiera despreciarse, por lo que la chica se la pasó todo el camino admirando sus alrededores, hasta que ambos chocobos se detuvieron.

-Espera ahí, te ayudaré a bajar. -Dijo el chico, que se encontraba ahora dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Había pasado realmente rápido, pues lo había disfrutado mucho. Vio como Génesis llevaba a los chocobos a un lugar cercano y los amarraba a un árbol con una larga soga.

-El resto lo haremos caminando. -Sonrió mientras volvía.

Ella le tomó la mano enseguida, y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al lugar que Génesis deseaba mostrarle: Era un hermoso lago cristalino, podías ver las rocas en el fondo del agua, pues esta era muy transparente, incluso se veían peces de colores moviéndose sin cesar. Frente al lago había una gran cantidad de flores, era el mismo tipo de flor que Génesis le había regalado el día del baile, pero estaba minado de ellas, todas danzando al viento y brillando a la luz del sol. Por encima de ellos dos, tendían las hojas de los árboles de Banora blanca, o bobozanas como algunos acostumbraban decirles. El muchacho tomó dos frutas de los árboles y le ofreció una a ella.

-¿Las comiste alguna vez?

La chica negó y tomó la reluciente manzana de color azul.

-Entonces tienes que probarla, la primer mordida siempre es la mejor. -Comentó él, caminando en dirección al lago, y ella lo siguió sin decir palabra: Estaba realmente encantada por el paisaje y el lugar, Banora era un deleite para todos los sentidos.

-Me gusta mucho este pueblo. -Ella se sentó a orillas del lago y él hizo lo mismo. -Hay tantos lugares bellos en este planeta, y yo siempre encerrada en la ciudad, me gustaría tanto viajar por todo el mundo...

-¿En un chocobo? -Concluyó él, mostrando una sonrisa.

Hina rió.

-No es mala idea...

Fue cuando decidió por fin dar un mordisco a la bobozana: Procuró saborearla todo lo posible, era jugosa y muy dulce. Creyó que sería como las manzanas normales, pero resultó ser mucho más sabrosa. Volvió a dar otra mordida enseguida.

-Esto es super rico, ¿Por qué nunca lo había comido? -Dijo dándo un mordisco más.

Génesis rió en respuesta.  
Pasaron unas dos horas allí, el paisaje era acogedor y la melodía que las aves producían consentía a los oídos.

-Mira, esa nube se parece a Cloud. -La chica señaló hacia el cielo, acostada en la fina hierba.

-¿A Cloud? -Él la miró, acostado al lado de ella.

-Sí, esta como puntiaguda... Se parece a Cloud. -Se rió inocentemente. -Y esos dos son Seph y Yuni. -Señaló a un par de nubes esponjadas.

-Pero... no se ven como ellos dos. -Génesis entrecerró los ojos en un intento hacer su visión más aguda desde el lugar en donde estaba.

-Claro que sí. -Hina sonrió. -Mira, una va adelante, es grande, y la otra es más pequeña y va siempre detrás de la grande.

El chico rió.

-¿Estas segura de que relacionar las nubes que vemos con nuestros compañeros de clase es tu idea de primera cita?

-Mi idea de primera cita es estar contigo... -Le tomó la mano, mirándolo a los ojos, pero sin levantarse.

-Bueno, como verás, a mi me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande...

-Además de un poco complicadas y repentinas. -Sonrió ella.

-Sí.

Él se aproximó a su rostro, y ella podía sentir el cielo en sus manos cada vez que el castaño hacía eso, pero el chico disfrutaba de hacerla esperar por su ansiado beso, de modo que se aproximaba lentamente, mientras ella simplemente cerraba los ojos, y sentía a sus labios clamar por los de él, hasta que finalmente se juntaban. Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, estiró sus brazos y rodeó su cuello, mientras que las manos de él seguían sujetando firmemente la espalda de la chica. Ese había sido el beso más largo que le habían dado, pero finalmente tuvieron la necesidad de alejarse un poco uno del otro.

-¿Quieres que volvamos? -Preguntó el chico en un bajo tono.

-¿En chocobo? -Ella lo miró como una niña emocionada, y Génesis sonrió.

Ambos regresaron al lugar donde los chocobos aún descansaban, esta vez a Hina no le dio tanto vértigo estar arriba de Minerva.

-¿Por qué se llama Minerva? -La chica acarició al chocobo nuevamente, no podía cansarse de hacerlo.

-Así se llama la Diosa que sale en Loveless.

-Y por eso le pusiste Minerva, porque eres un obsesivo de Loveless. -Ella rió llevándose una mano a la boca.

-En realidad, mi papá me sugirió el nombre, en ese tiempo yo todavía no había leído el libro.

Se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar al granero, Hina volvió a admirar aquel bello paisaje de camino, aun si era el mismo de hace un rato, seguía siendo hermoso.

-Me gustaría comprar algo para mi mamá, ya sabes, un regalo para llevarle. -Comentó la chica mientras bajaba del lomo del gran pájaro rojo.

-Te llevaré al centro del pueblo, ahí hay una tienda donde podrás comprar recuerdos.

Volvió a sentir el aire fresco al salir del granero, pero notó que el cielo se había vuelto algo gris, y la tarde estaba cayendo. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al lugar: Era una casita de madera, y desde afuera se podía apreciar la gran cantidad de adornos y objetos que había adentro. La peliroja fue la primera en pasar, y miró cuidadosamente los bellos adornos tallados en madera que había en la mesa. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos decidirse por uno: Era un bonito Moguri hecho de madera, lucía adorable con esa gran nariz y el pompón en su cabeza.

-¿Viste alguna vez un Moguri en persona? -Interrogó la chica al salir de la tienda.

-No, todos dicen que son criaturas muy difíciles de encontrar.

-Yuni me ha dicho que ha visto uno, ¡Y que incluso ha podido tocarlo! -Comentó emocionada, pero su expresión cambió cuando la primer gota de lluvia la sintió sobre su mejilla.

Rápidamente, la lluvia cobró más intensidad.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, parece que habrá una tormenta. -Génesis miró al cielo con seriedad.

Las gotas se hacían cada vez más gruesas y caían con más potencia, mientras ambos apresuraban el paso para llegar pronto a la casa.  
La lluvia parecía caer a baldazos, incluso dificultaba la visión, Hina se preguntó cómo era posible que lloviera de esa forma, cuando hacía unas horas se podía ver el sol. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tirón que sintió en el brazo: Génesis la estaba arrastrando a gran velocidad, pronto se vio bajo techo, el lugar estaba iluminado por una lámpara, y era más pequeño que el granero que había visto, a pesar de que estaba hecho de la misma forma. El chico se quitó la chaqueta empapada y la dejó en el suelo, sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar. Hina escuchó el principio de la conversación, cuando su novio le decía a Serene que ambos estaban bien, pero enseguida algo llamó su atención: Un bulto amarillo sobresalía de un gran nido hecho de paja, el mismo bulto emplumado se movía con su propia respiración. La muchacha se acercó a comprobar que era cierto lo que pensaba: Otro chocobo.  
Intentó no despertar al ave, pero no pudo evitarlo, pues esta enseguida notó su presencia y abrió los ojos.

-Perdona por despertarte... -Ella habló despacio.

-Es un chocobo hembra, su nombre es Bori. -Explicó Génesis, quien había finalizado ya la conversación con su tía.

-¿Bori? -La chica pestañeó varias veces. -Que nombre tan curioso... Pero, ¿Por qué esta apartada de los otros? -Comentó al notar que era el único chocobo en todo el lugar.

-Bori esta enferma, y no pueden permitir que los demás chocobos se enfermen como ella.

-Y por eso esta sola... -Se agachó a acariciarla, mientras notaba la agitada respiración del animal.

-Mis tios dijeron que no sobrevivirá mucho... -El joven dijo en un tono más serio, sabiendo como le afectaba eso a su novia, a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía a ese chocobo en su vida.

-Y... ¿Esto? -Ella torció un poco la cabeza para distinguir que había algo más en el nido: Un gran y brillante huevo que Bori empollaba cuidadosamente.

-No falta mucho para que nazca ese pichón, pero no nacerá si Bori se rinde antes. -El castaño se sentó en el suelo.

-Ya veo...

Ella tembló, estaba mojada y tenía frío, entonces dirigió la mirada a su novio, al distinguir movimiento.

-¿Qué...

Vio como el se quitaba la camiseta, y un fuerte rubor se pegó a sus mejillas.

-¡E-Espera! ¡He visto esto en las novelas! ¡N-No puedes... Génesis, No frente al chocobo!

Lo cierto era que nunca había oído reír a Génesis de esa manera, eso agregó más rubor a sus mejillas, el chico simplemente no podía parar.

-Eres tan extraña... -Dijo tomando aire. -Solo te iba a dar mi camiseta porque esta seca, y la tuya esta mojada, puedes cambiártela, a mi no me afecta estar sin ella. -Se volteó para no mirarla.

La chica obedeció, aún con la vergüenza más grande pesándole en los hombros.  
Permanecieron en silencio un rato, pero Hina no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

-"_Él está ahí... Sin camiseta..." _-Pensó totalmente ruborizada. -"_Por Gaia, que vergüenza, ¿Cómo pude decir esas tonterías hace un rato?"_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el techo con cierta violencia, pero todo quedó atrás cuando sintió su abrazo, el calor de su cuerpo, no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero se sentía también. Nuevamente se recostaron uno al lado del otro, pero esta vez aún más cerca. Él la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella se dormía profundamente: Estar a su lado, era lo único que necesitaba.  
El amanecer llegó junto con el sol que secaba los rastros de tormenta, y un débil sonido despertó a ambos adolescentes.

-¿Qué es eso? ... Ese ruido... -Preguntó la peliroja, levantando la cabeza.

El ruido venía del nido, un débil chillido, que Hina identificó enseguida al ver el cascarón roto.

-Mira Gén, ha nacido el polluelo. -Comentó ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico se refregó los ojos para espantar un poco el sueño, y miró al pequeño con una leve sonrisa.

-Es tan adorable. -Dijo ella admirándolo a más no poder.

-Creo que Bori ha hecho un gran trabajo. -Contestó el castaño.

Hina observó al animal más grande, que luchaba por respirar, y cuya vida parecía que iba a extinguirse en menos de un minuto.

-¿Por qué no lo nombras tu? -Génesis le sonrió a la chica.

Ella contempló a ambos chocobos un momento.

-Fridert... -Dijo sonriendo leve. -No te preocupes Bori, nosotros cuidaremos de tu bebe.

Dijo acariciando el rostro de la madre chocobo, que cerró los ojos por última vez.

* * *

**Como había dicho antes, el capítulo esta dedicado a Bori, que bueno, en este fic es un chocobo, no un perro. Pero aún así: Te queremos Bori :)  
"Génesis, no frente al chocobo!" XDDD no me digan que no fue épico, pobre Hina.**


	26. Reunión

**Con un día de atraso pero aquí estoy o_oUu gracias por la paciencia! Este capítulo es el último en el que nuestro grupo esta separado (Por ahora), volvemos a las "maravillosas" vacaciones de nuestro querido Sephiroth xD Y por cierto, este capítulo resulta interesante para las/os partidarios del... Sephyuna? O Yunaroth?... no se exactamente cómo debería llamar a esa pareja rara xD**

Fandita: Jajaja sí, su único motivo para detener a Génesis fue el chocobo, fue lo mismo que yo pensé XD La madre de Hina es genial xD Espero que te guste este capi!

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 26: Reunión.**

* * *

-No puedo creer que me llamaste para no quedarte solo con ella.

Ese dia el sol había cubierto Besaid, así como todos los días: Era realmente extraño ver lluvia en esa parte de la ciudad. Sephiroth no podía decir que estaba contento con ese tipo de clima, después de todo, el calor es tu peor enemigo cuando tienes el cabello así de largo y preferencia por la ropa de color oscuro.  
El chico de pelo plateado se cruzó de brazos al oír el comentario de su amigo. Angeal había hecho un viaje a Zanarkand el día anterior, más no se hospedaba en Besaid, el único motivo de su presencia allí era el llamado repentino del que Sephiroth había sido dueño.

-Yuna y yo nos encontramos aquí de casualidad. -Respondió él, que tenía el cabello atado por el calor. -Pero mi madre y mi tía siempre me dejan a cargo de Aerith, ella quiere estar conmigo. -Agregó poniendo una cara de cansancio.

-¿Y? -Sonrió el pelinegro.

-Que Aerith adora a Yuna por algún motivo. -Frunció el entrecejo. -No quiero quedarme solo con ella, por eso te llamé.

Angeal negó con la cabeza riéndose.

-No puedo creer que el gran Sephiroth tenga miedo de quedarse en compañía de una chica.

-No es una chica. -Contradijo el otro. -Es Yuna.

-Yuna es una chica. -Angeal no dejó de sonreír. -¿O a caso es tan especial para ti que eso la convierte en algo más que una simple chica?

El peliplata se lo quedó viendo con una mirada de nada, que duró unos segundos.

-¿Todo lo que digo y hago, Génesis, tu, y especialmente Hina, van a interpretarlo en ese sentido? -Preguntó sin emoción en la voz.

-Lo siento. -El adolescente contuvo la risa. -Solo bromeaba.

-No puedo evitar discutir con ella, lo que digo muchas veces le molesta, y su actitud me molesta a mi, simplemente no nos llevamos. -Concluyó el peliplata.

-Me pregunto entonces por qué siempre estan juntos.

-Preguntaselo a ella.

El chico comenzó a cobrar un evidente mal humor, pero no era algo que a Angeal le importara, y Sephiroth sabía que su amigo de infancia le diría cualquier cosa que pensara de él, Angeal era una persona honesta.

-Primo Sephiroth, Yuna me mostrará el templo de Zanarkand. -En unos segundos, Aerith había aparecido, y tironeaba de la camiseta del espadachín.

-Bien, puedes ir con ella.

Tanto Angeal como la niña se quedaron viéndo a Sephiroth con una mirada incrédula.

-Todos debemos ir. -La niña expresó tristemente. -Sino no será divertido...

-Por supuesto que iremos todos, Aerith, tu primo solo bromea. -Angeal logró hacer que la niña volviera a sonreír.

El peliplata suspiró resignado.  
No les hizo falta caminar mucho para reencontrar a la invocadora, pero durante todo el camino, la pequeña Aerith no había dejado de hablar de las historias que Yuna le había contado.

-Vaya, era cierto cuando dijiste que la adora. -Angeal murmuró mientras la niña se ahogaba en emoción al hablar de eones, invocadores y templos antiguos.

-Espero que no se convierta en ella...

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja, y algo de lo que Aerith decía llamó potencialmente su atención:

-Yuna me contó sobre Yunalesca y Zaion, me dijo "Zaion se parece un pelín a tu primo, pero solo un poquito" -Sonrió la pequeña de ojos verdes.

Angeal pareció pasar del comentario, no dándole mucha importancia, al igual que hizo con todos los relatos: Se lo notaba más distraído con el paisaje. Pero el espadachín de negro no pudo evitar mirar dudosamente a su prima, que le daba la espalda mientras caminaba delante de él.

-¡Yuna aquí estamos! -Anunció Aerith, y la aludida volteó.

-Bien. -Sonrió ella, que para ese día ya tenía sus lentes de contacto, pero el pelo no tan lacio, debido a la humedad. -¿Quieres visitar el templo?

-¡Sí! -La niña respondió enseguida. -Hoy no me escaparé. -Rió tiernamente. -Porque Cait Sith se quedó en casa.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que contarle todo cuando vuelvas. -Sonrió la chica.

Debían caminar primero a la estación de trenes, pues ellos se encontraban ahora en Besaid, y el templo se encontraba justo en el centro de la gran ciudad.  
Una vez el tren llegó a la estación, los cuatro subieron. El transporte se veía bastante lujoso y sobre todo muy limpio: Los asientos eran de dos personas, pero estaban enfrentados uno al otro, por lo tanto, cuatro de las personas que se sentaran quedaban en comunicación y enfrentadas.  
Yuna se sentó junto a Angeal, del lado de la ventana, mientras que Aerith tomaba asiento junto a su primo, quien se sentaba del lado de la ventana también.  
La niña de cabello trenzado balanceaba con gracia sus piernas mientras miraba al suelo, el pelinegro frente a ella parecía estar algo perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Yuna y Sephiroth tenían la vista clavada en la ventanilla, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aerith odiaba los silencios largos, de modo que se vio obligada a romperlo.

-Yuna. -Llamó a la chica, que respondió enseguida. -¿De verdad hay un eón en el templo?

-Claro. -La muchacha asintió. -Hay un eón en cada templo, pero estan dormidos, solo el invocador puede despertarlos. -Explicó de la forma más simple que pudo.

-¿Dan miedo? -La niña preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mmm... -Yuna se cruzó de brazos. -Algunos son grandes, y tienen garras y colmillos.

La pequeña niña se inclinó hacia adelante bastante interesada.

-Y otros son pequeños y adorables.

-Como ese dragón que invocaste la otra vez. -Sephiroth comentó sarcástico, sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

-¡Bahamut es muy lindo!

Contradijo ella, y él retiró la vista de la ventana únicamente para mirarla de una forma extraña.

-¿Esa es tu definición de algo lindo y adorable?

-¿Podré ver a los eones algún día? -Aerith interrumpió, atrayendo las miradas.

-Claro. -Yuna le sonrió y asintió.

El tren estacionó, y los cuatro bajaron en la parada correspondiente, pero aún debieron caminar algunas calles hasta toparse con aquel gran recinto: Las escaleras eran bastante largas, pero se alcanzaba a ver como al final se alzaba el imponente templo de Zanarkand, sostenido por columnas de mármol, y al frente un gigantesco portón.  
Aerith miró hacia arriba muy sorprendida.

-El templo de Zanarkand es muy especial, ¿Cierto? -Angeal miró a Yuna, y ésta asintió.

-Sí, porque esta construido en honor a Yunalesca.

-¡Quiero entrar! -Aerith se adelantó con una gran sonrisa, y los demás la siguieron.

Al entrar te daba la sensación de haber ingresado a una iglesia, pues los pasos venían con eco y la paz se respiraba por montones. Algunas personas rondaban por el lugar, sin embargo, no había bullicio, puesto que los que hablaban lo hacían a susurros.

-¿Debemos hablar bajito? -La castaña del lazo rosa preguntó susurrando.

-No, no tanto. -Contestó Yuna. -Solo que no se puede gritar dentro del templo, se lo considera una falta de respeto.

La chica captó la mirada de alguien más enseguida, y al voltearse descubrió la presencia de un anciano algo lejos.

-Volveré en un rato, iré a saludar al sacerdote. -La joven se puso en marcha enseguida, dejando solos a los otros tres.

Aerith no podía evitar mostrarse maravillada por el lugar, y se adelantó rápidamente.

-Miren, allá hay una estatua de un eón.

Angeal siguió a la chica, pero Sephiroth sintió una inexplicable curiosidad por otra parte del recinto: Había una arcada en una de las paredes que llevaba a otra habitación. Él decidió entrar, aún si no sabía a qué le debía su curiosidad.  
Caminó el lugar a paso lento y observándo cada detalle, pero se detuvo en seco ante el enorme mural que tenía ahora frente a él: Mostraba a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ella tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño, adornado con un lazo violeta. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su pelo, grandes y con largas pestañas, sus labios eran pequeños y tenían un tono rosado claro que le otorgaban mucha delicadeza, pero su expresión se notaba algo preocupada. A su lado, más bien pegado a ella, dándole un abrazo protector, el sujeto del cuadro tenía el cabello largo y plateado, atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, y había una férrea determinación en ellos, como si estuviese dispuesto a dar la vida por la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos.  
Sephiroth frunció el entrecejo, admiró el rostro de ella, luego la pálida piel del hombre, sus ojos esmeralda, y dirigió la vista más abajo, donde había una placa grabada: Este templo ha sido construído en memoria de los protectores de Zanarkand, Yunalesca y Zaion.

-Ah, aquí estas. -La voz de Yuna penetró en sus oídos, y lo obligó a voltearse.

Ella lo observó, y más tarde posó la vista en la pintura, para devolverla a su amigo una vez más. Sephiroth se acercó, y la miró seriamente, buscando una explicación.

-¿Qué pasa? -La invocadora preguntó después de un momento, al sentirse tan observada.

-¿En serio vas a preguntar? -Él habló fríamente. -¿No es evidente?

Yuna no respondió, lo cual irritó un poco al chico.

-Explícame, ¿Por qué ese sujeto es igual a mi?

Recordó en ese momento, aquel comentario que Aerith había hecho: Yuna me dijo que Zaion se parece un pelín a mi primo... ¿Un pelín? ¡Eso no era parecerse un pelín a alguien! ¡Eran iguales!

-Más bien... tu te pareces a él.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, y Sephiroth frunció el entrecejo.

-Son Yunalesca y su esposo, Zaion... -Explicó ella, y él se impacientó.

-Lo se, puedo leerlo ahí. -Dijo refiréndose a la placa grabada.

-No es culpa mía, ¿Sabes? -La invocadora retrocedió. -No es que le haya rezado a un Dios para que te hiciera parecido a Zaion...

Sephiroth se quedó en silencio: No era realmente culpa de ella, ¿Pero cómo debía reaccionar uno al ver algo así?

-Ella se parece a ti. -Agregó con más calma, y la castaña asintió.

-Los sacerdotes dicen que mi poder se asemeja al suyo... -Habló un poco cabizbaja. -Dicen que soy como... La nueva Yunalesca.

-¿Y él?

-Creo que ya te había contado la historia de ellos dos, Zaion era un espadachín.

-No me digas, usaba una katana. -Arqueó una ceja.

La chica asintió sin decir nada.

-Que ridiculez. -Se cruzó de brazos algo molesto.

-Ahí esta Sephiroth. -Ella miró la pintura. -Puedes creerlo o no, pero allí estan.

Él la observó unos segundos.

-Zaion era el guardián de Yunalesca, ¿Verdad?

Yuna volvió a asentír.

-¿Es por eso que siempre dices que soy tu guardaespaldas?

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco sorprendidos, pero no respondió nada.  
Ahora lo entendía, a Yuna no podía ocurrisele lo del guardaespaldas sin un motivo, y al mismo tiempo, recordó las palabras que aquella mujer le había dicho en el parque: "Protégela".

-Contesta, ¿Es por eso que te acercaste a mi desde un principio?

Algo que Sephiroth no soportaba, era que las personas se le acercaran por algún interés, cualquiera que fuera, ya tenía suficiente con la basura que su padre ponía alrededor de él, hijas de adinerados empresarios, que para nada le interesaban, falsos amigos que tenía que soportar en las reuniones que su padre organizaba, simplemente oírlos hablar de todos sus bienes materiales y planeando cómo pizotear a los demás, le revolvía el estómago: Pero estando en la escuela esas cosas no lo perseguían, al menos durante unas horas. Podía no llevarse con todos sus compañeros, pero estaba seguro de que eran buena gente, excepto por Rufus Shinra, obviamente.

-¿Me sigues a todas partes porque me parezco a este tipo?

Hizo otra pregunta, ante la incrédula cara de la chica, que al parecer tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, lo cual desesperaba más al peliplata.  
Yuna sentía fuego en su garganta, por algún motivo no podía hablar. Ella respiró e intentó calmarse.

-No...

Respondió simplemente, pero el espadachín había estado esperando una respuesta más elaborada: Si Yuna era otra de las personas que se le acercaba por un tonto interés, quería saberlo ahora.

-La primera vez que te ví, me dí cuenta de que eras igual a Zaion, pero no fue por eso que me acerqué a ti... -Ella apretó sus manos una con otra notándose algo nerviosa. -Me quedé con Génesis y contigo, porque no tenía amigos en esa escuela, y no quería estar sola...

-¿Y por qué con nosotros? Pudiste haberte sentado detrás de Hina, o de Kuja, también había asientos libres más adelante.

-¡No lo se! -Ella alzó la voz. -No se por qué me senté ahí, pero no te había visto la cara hasta que comencé a hablar con Génesis, no puedes esperar a que te responda por qué decidí sentarme ahí y hablarles, porque no lo se...

El chico la miró con desconfianza, y ella se dio cuenta de que su discurso no lo había convencido en absoluto.

-No vas a creerme, ¿Verdad? -La castaña le dirigió una mirada triste.

-Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho antes...

-No, Sephiroth. -Ella lo interrumpió y desvió la mirada. -Hubieras reaccionado de la misma forma.

El espadachín le clavó los ojos, sin quitárselos ni un segundo de encima: Yuna se quedó en silencio e inmóvil por un momento.

-Seguramente es difícil ser tu, ¿Verdad? -Ella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

El ojiverde pestañeó varias veces sin entender lo que insinuaba.

-Todos te admiran, todos esperan algo de ti, y tus hombros sostienen peso que alguien de nuestra edad normalmente no deberia tener...

Él continuó escuchándola en silencio.

-Pero no eres el único que la pasa mal... -Ella bajó la cabeza, tanto que su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero se podia percibír el temblor en sus labios. -Todos tienen problemas, pero armar una coraza dentro de ellos no resolverá tu vida... Si no sales...

-No necesito un consejo, Yuna. -Él la interrumpió enseguida. -Te pedí otra cosa.

-Tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?

Ella contestó sin haber cambiado la posición, y el chico frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por eso tratas de cerrarte lo más que puedes cuando alguien nuevo se te acerca? ... ¿No quieres encariñarte con alguien, porque tienes miedo de perderlo?

Sephiroth sintió que una ráfaga de viento hizo que se tragara sus palabras, no importaba cuánto tratara, simplemente no podía seguir hablando, su mente parecía estar en blanco, solo la observaba desconcertado.

-Lo siento, no quería que vieras esta pintura... -Ella levantó la vista con ojos llorosos. -Pero aún así, yo no me acerqué a ti por interés, no soy esa clase de persona.

Sephiroth volvió a sorprenderse de la habilidad de Yuna para saber lo que él pensaba o sentía, sin embargo no volvió a hablar.

-Tal vez no te interese saberlo, pero yo no planeo irme. -La chica miró hacia abajo.

El peliplata siguió sin reaccionar, y ella alzó la vista, resfregandose los ojos.

-Así que no intentes deshacerte de mi, Sephi.

Sonrió enseguida, y él la miró sorprendido cuando aquella misma sonrisa desapareció a tan solo un segundo de haberse mostrado. Los labios de la chica seguían temblando, y agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar el rostro. Sephiroth sintió una puntada en su pecho, quizá había sido demasiado agresivo, pero definitivamente no había sido su intención hacerla llorar.

-Eh, no, no llores... -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, después de tantos minutos sin decir nada, la única cosa que pudo decir fue esa, lo cual hizo que se sintiera bastante inútil.

-No, no estoy llorando. -Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces mírame. -El espadachín contestó serio: Si no estaba llorando, no tenía motivos para ocultar su rostro.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, lo cual confirmó la sospecha del peliplata, aunque no necesitaba pruebas realmente: Era algo obvio.  
Hacer llorar a una chica estaba mal, pero a Yuna... Ella parecía no tener la capacidad de llorar, Sephiroth había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había dicho cosas ofensivas, y si bien alguna que otra había afectado a la chica, ella nunca lloraba, siempre hacía un berrinche o terminaba encontrándolo gracioso, o bien buscaba otra manera de seguir molestándolo, pero nunca la había visto así de apagada.

-Eh... Yo... -Balbuseó nerviosa, todavía sin mirarlo. -Mi lente de contacto se desajustó, tengo problemas técnicos, tendrás que volver más tarde...

El espadachín negó con la cabeza: La invocadora no podía dejar de decír tonterías ni cuando se sentía mal.

-Yuna, sabes que eso no es cierto, puedo verlo. -Él suspiró.

-No, no puedes -Negó desesperadamente. -Los lentes de contacto son casi invisibles, eso es todo un problema. -Comentó intentando ocultar un sollozo.

Sephiroth se quedó en silencio, él no hablaba de los lentes, y Yuna lo sabía, pero se estaba esforzando demasiado para cubrir su llanto: Tal vez no se trataba de que Yuna no tuviese la capacidad de llorar, sino que quizá lo ocultaba todo el tiempo. El adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño al pensar en que quizá la chica haya tenido ganas de llorar más de una vez por su culpa, pero simplemente lo había ocultado.  
Estiró su brazo para posar su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero un movimiento repentino de Yuna lo obligó a alejarse: Le costaban tanto esas cosas. Sephiroth simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tratar ese tipo de situaciones, y menos con ese tipo de chicas. Ella seguía conteniéndose y él apretaba los dientes.

-No necesitas contenerte si quieres llorar. -Fue su único consejo.

-No quiero llorar. -Ella continuó negándolo, con la voz quebrada.

-Pero...

Una negación brusca de la chica hizo que él se callara: Ella levantó la cabeza limpiando algunas lágrimas y habló.

-Aerith y Angeal nos estan esperando, vamos.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y él se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedes pretender engañar a alguien así, Yuna. -El peliplata miró a otro lado. -Incluso Aerith se daría cuenta de que no estas bien.

-Estoy bien. -Ella volvió a sonreír. -Vamos, hay que apurarnos, seguro que piensan que estamos peleando por ahí. -Se rió. -Algo que jamás hacemos.

El espadachín dio un suspiro y la siguió sin oponerse, empezar a discutir por otra cosa no tenía ningún sentido.  
Ambos siguieron al encuentro de quienes los esperaban, Yuna iba delante, Sephiroth clavó la vista en ella y no la quitó ni por un momento, sentía que la chica se quebraría en cualquier momento, pero Yuna seguía aparentando que nada había pasado.

-Yuna, ahí estas. -Aerith corrió a su encuentro.

-Siento haber tardado. -La castaña sonrió.

-Yuna, ¿Podré ver al eón? -La pequeña sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero solo podemos entrar en la cámara donde esta el eón si el invocador desea obtenerlo, de otra manera esta terminantemente prohibido.

-Ooh... -Aerith exclamó con sorpresa. -¿Y, ya tienes el eón de éste templo?

Yuna negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie tiene a este eón.

Ella explicó y la niña le mostró una cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué no pueden obtener al eón? Son invocadores, ¿O no? -El peliplata se situó junto a su confundida prima.

-Sí, pero el eón que reposa en Zanarkand es el eón definitivo.

-Aquel en el que se convirtió Zaion, ¿Verdad? -Angeal dirigió la vista por encima de las escaleras, donde se encontraba la cámara del orador.

-Claro. -Yuna asintió. -El templo de Zanarkand fue construído en honor a Yunalesca, este templo no es un laberinto, ni una prueba como los demás, si quieres obtener al eón simplemente subes las escaleras y allí esta la cámara. -Ella señaló. -Pero ningún invocador puede soportar el poder del eón definitivo, ni siquiera Yunalesca pudo.

-¿Quieres decir que quien lo use morirá? -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja: Le parecía realmente extraño que dejaran ahí a esa bestia, si nadie iba a poder despertarla.

-Bueno, todos aquellos que invocaron al eón supremo tuvieron ese mismo fín, yo... Ni siquiera he visto cómo luce. -La castaña comentó pensativa.

Unos pasos lentos se escucharon, aproximándose, seguidos de una voz muy familiar.

-Que maravillosa sorpresa. -Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del sujeto que hablaba. -Este sucio templo por fín me ha traído algo interesante.

-¿Sucio templo? -Yuna volteó y se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer la cara del tipo. -N-No puedes venir aquí e insultar el templo de Zanarkand, es un lugar sagrado, si te aburre solo vete. -Apretó los puños con enojo.

El joven de cabello azul simplemente rió.

-No molestes, insecto, estoy hablando con él. -Dijo mientras sus ojos se clavaban únicamente en Sephiroth, quien le devolvió una mirada hostíl.

-Este tipo de lugares debería reservarse el derecho de admisión a gente como tu, Seymour. -El peliplata dijo con voz fría, y el otro volvió a reír.

-Si no te gusta mi presencia, tal vez deberías probar echándome. -Sonrió con maldad una vez más.

-Esperen, aquí no se puede luchar... -Yuna los miró a ambos con la preocupación floreciendole en el rostro.

Sephiroth miró a la castaña de reojo, y enseguida sintió que algo se aferraba a su pierna: Aerith miraba a Seymour aterrada. Él no podía luchar, no con ese sujeto, si su pequeña prima estaba presente. Seymour era capaz de cualquier cosa para ganar, y no iba a dudar ni un segundo en usar a Aerith, que en este momento era la debilidad del despadachín favorito de Dissidia.

-No pienso luchar contigo ahora. -Sentenció con los ojos fríos.

Seymour rió de nuevo.

-¿Te ha dado miedo por lo que pasó la última vez?

-¿Por qué intentas lucirte?, Sephiroth hubiera pateado tu ego y lo hubiera enviado muy lejos, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque tu atacaste a mi amiga y luego te escapaste como un cobarde. -Yuna se adelantó unos pasos bastante enojada.

-Creí haberte dicho que no estaba hablando contigo. -El chico le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Bueno, yo sí estoy hablando con usted, señor me creo el más grande. -Se pusó los brazos a la cadera y frunció el ceño.

Aerith soltó una risita inocente, que hizo a Seymour irritarse.

-Perfecto. -Dijo bastante serio. -Si el inépto de Sephiroth esta muy asustado para luchar, me conformaré contigo, a ver qué puede hacer la hermana de Noctis.

-Puedo hacer que te olvides de ese aire de grandeza que tienes, en serio, no te queda bien. -Ella se cruzó de brazos, todavía con expresión de enojo. -Conozco a un chico de mi clase que tiene aires de grandeza, pero él si sabe como agrandarse con estilo. -Sonrió con confianza.

El peliazul volvió a mirarla con desprecio.

-Yuna... -Sephiroth intervino, y sonaba como si hablar le costara. -No tienes que...

-Este sujeto ha insultado el honor de Zanarkand. -Ella volteó hacia el grupo con fuego en la mirada. -Voy a pelear por mi ciudad.

El chico se la quedó viendo un momento, y ella retomó:

-E-Es por Zanarkand, no por ti, ¿Entendiste? -Dijo casi atragantandose.

Pero Sephiroth siguió viéndola sin responder, lo cual la desesperó.

-¿Entendiste? -Se esforzó por no gritar, pues pisaba un lugar sagrado.

-Jamás pensé que lo llegarías a hacer por mi. -Él la miró casi con inocencia. -De por sí pensaba que lo hacías por Zanarkand...

Yuna dio un respingo sonrojada.

-E-Es que sí, es por eso que lo hago, solo creí que era necesario aclararlo, para que nadie se confunda. -Les dio la espalda para ocultar el rostro.

-Yo estoy confundido ahora. -Angeal sonrió, sabiendo que solo estaba echando más madera al fuego.

-Pues aclara tu mente, Angeal. -Ella siguió dándoles la espalda.

-Me estoy aburriendo de este circo. -Seymour sentenció de mal humor, y se encaminó a la salida. -Si quieres demostrarme algo tendrás que hacerlo con las armas, tus palabras me son indiferentes... Quizá si no hablaras tanto te tomaría más en serio, pero mis oídos estan cansados de ti y apenas he llegado, no me imagino como deben estar los de tus amigos.

-Ya estan acostumbrados. -Ella lo siguió de mala gana.

Yuna fue quien se adelantó a todos, solo para escoger el lugar en donde, según ella, le daría una lección a Seymour.

-Muy bien, en este lugar casi no pasa gente.

Ella miró a su alrededor: Era un lugar desértico, y parecía estar en ruinas.

-Ahora no podrás utilizar trucos sucios para ganar. -La niña se cruzó de brazos y su oponente rió.

-Eres una ingenua.

Contestó petulante y sacó su bastón de oro. Yuna frunció el entrecejo y mostró su arma.

-Yuna va a estar bien, ¿Verdad? -Aerith preguntó en tono de preocupación, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su primo: Sephiroth prefería sostenerla en sus brazos, antes que dejar que la niña fuera un blanco fácil para las maldades de Seymour.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe lo que hace... -Respondió el peliplata, aunque él se preguntaba lo mismo que su prima en realidad. -Angeal, ¿Qué haces? -Le dirigió una mirada extraña a su amigo, al verlo sosteniendo una cámara.

-Bueno, no soy egoísta, estoy seguro de que a Hina le encantará ver como Yuna le da su merecido al sujeto que la dejó ciega una vez. -El pelinegro sonrió.

Sephiroth volvió la vista a la invocadora, parecía bastante decidida a llevar a cabo el combate.

-La gloria de los invocadores ha terminado hace muchos años. -El peliazul levantó su báculo, que frente al sol parecía brillar aún más. -Ahora no son más que escásos e inútiles.

Yuna frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes con furia.

-Este sujeto hará que Yuna pierda el control con sus comentarios... -Sephiroth observó atentamente.

-No es algo que tu no hagas normalmente, mi querido Sephiroth. -Angeal dirigió la cámara hacia su amigo, que lo miró con rechazo, mientras la pequeña Aerith saludaba sonriente. -Tu la sacas de quisio todo el tiempo. -El pelinegro terminó, otra vez enfocando a los combatientes.

Yuna se rodeó con una coraza mágica, pero Seymour pareció contemplar la acción bastante confiado y atacó sin piedad con una serie de rayos de gran potencia que se encaminaban en forma de columna hacia la maga, que los esquivó apartándose del camino de un salto. Sin embargo, la chica no pudo hacer nada más, había caído al piso de rodillas, lo cual no le dio posibilidad de contraatacar. El hechicero aprovechó enseguida, iniciando un nuevo ataque, que consistía en varias ráfagas de viento, logrando estampar a la chica contra una de las columnas rotas que había en el lugar.  
Sephiroth apretó los dientes, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de dejar que Yuna participara en ese combate, y sin embargo, no entendía el por qué de su sentimiento de culpa: Ella lo había querido así.

-No tienes que preocuparte, pienso cortar todas las partes en las que te muestres muriendo de preocupación por ella. -Angeal comentó divertido, y el peliplata lo fulminó con los ojos.

-Ya lo he repetido mil veces, Yuna y yo no...

-Primo Sephiroth, si Yuna esta en problemas, tu vas a salvarla, ¿Verdad? -La niña del lazo rosa se aferró más al cuello del chico.

-Ella estará bien. -Sephiroth volvió a su semblante gélido.

La invocadora se incorporó rápidamente y su oponente rió.

-Tu débil escudo nunca podría detener un hechizo de ese calibre.

-No seas tonto. -Ella exclamó. -El escudo me ha servido para que tu hechizo no me hiciera tanto daño. -Finalizó mientras ejecutaba un conjuro sanador sobre sí misma para recobrar fuerzas.

-Un invocador nunca podría igualarse al poder de un verdadero mago. -El chico alzó sus brazos, siendo rodeado por un viento salvaje. -No son más que unos mediocres dependientes de sus esclavos monstruosos.

-Los eones no son esclavos, son nuestros amigos. -Clavó su bastón en el suelo y un círculo brillante apareció debajo de ella.

El cielo se tornó oscuro y el viento azotó con fuerza. Un montón de rayos cayeron violentamente al suelo, y la lluvia golpeaba sin piedad: Un grito se escuchó a distancia, sonando como un caballo, y una figura imponente emergió enseguida. Era un caballero de armadura negra y brillante, con el rostro serio y los ojos despiadados. Estaba sobre un gran caballo de seis patas, bastante cubierto por una armadura igual de brillante que su rojizo cabello que danzaba al viento, mientras el eón se mostraba con un porte orgulloso.

-E-Ese... ¿Qué eón es? -Aerith se aferró a su primo bastante preocupada, mientras sentía la lluvia dejar de caer sobre ella.

-Creo que su nombre es Odín. -Angeal respondió la pregunta, pues Sephiroth no sabía nada acerca de los eónes.

El caballero alzó su espada negra y filosa, mientras el cielo comenzaba a despejarse otra vez.  
Seymour no parecía estar intimidado en absoluto, ni siquiera sorprendido de ver a aquella bestia.

-Así que posees a Odín. -Esbozó una sonrisa de confianza. -Vaya, eres un poco mejor de lo que creí, pensé que alguien como tu solo tendría invocaciones pequeñas.

-¿Alguien como yo, tener invocaciones pequeñas? ... ¿¡Lo estas diciendo por mi altura!? -Yuna dio un pisotón, y el caballo de Odín pareció acompañar su enojo.

La risa de Seymour sonó petulante.

-No me interesa lo que invoques, lo voy a derribar. -El peliazul se dispuso a hacer frente al eón sin miedo, mientras Odín se dirigía furiosamente a él con espada en mano.

El mago plantó su bastón en el suelo e hizo emergír un tornado frente al guerrero, estando bastante seguro de poder pararlo. Su expresión cambió al ver que Odín atravezaba fácilmente el huracán, sin recibir un rasguño. Rápidamente, giro su bastón y creó una coraza para detener aquel frío espadazo. El eón seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre la coraza, atacando sin piedad, mientras Seymour se veía acorralado.

-Nadie podría imaginar que Yuna tiene ese poder. -Angeal comentó sonriente.

-Ella no esta haciendo nada. -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja.

-Traer a un eón al campo de batalla y poder controlarlo explotando su máxima fuerza es más difícil de lo que imaginas. -El pelinegro continuaba grabando la escena de la batalla. -Algunos mueren o se hieren gravemente intentando hacerlo.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el bastón de Seymour, y Odín recibió una fuerte descarga que lo obligó a apartarse, dejando libre al mago, que decidió lanzarse contra Yuna.

-Lo más fácil de un invocador, es que casi siempre son niñas débiles como tu. -Dijo arrojándose contra ella.

-Yuna simplemente no puede dejarse llevar por esas palabras. -El peliplata observaba bastante concentrado.

-Tu le dices débil y la subestimas todo el tiempo. -Angeal rió.

-Tal vez, pero...

-Pero solo tu puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad? -Volvió a reír y Sephiroth lo miró de mala forma.

-Lo que iba a decir, es que Seymour y yo somos diferentes.

Dentro del campo de batalla, Odin logaba repeler todos los golpes antes de que llegaran a su invocadora.y el lugar parecía un espectáculo de luces.  
Seymour mostró una cara de despercio: La niña estaba siendo más complicada de lo que parecía.  
De pronto, un rayo cayó sobre la imponente espada que Odin había levantado, y su caballo se aproximó arrolladoramente a su rival, que apenas podía defenderse del ataque que recibía: Yuna no decía nada, ni siquiera abría los ojos, toda su concentración parecía estar puesta en el control del eón.

-¿Yuna va a ganar? -La pequeña Aerith se puso la mano a modo de visera para lograr una mejor visión.

-Puede que sí. -Sephiroth la miró de reojo.

Odín blandía su espada, bloqueando completamente los hechizos con los que Seymour se defendía: El cielo se había tornado gris y oscuro, cantidad de truenos iluminaban el lugar cada tanto, parecía que mientras más Yuna se concentraba, más poderosa era la criatura que había invocado. El eón le dio un golpe a Seymour con el mango de su espada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que chocara contra una roca. El mago volvió a ponerse de pie con dificultad ante la poderosa bestia.

-Quién diría. -Sonrió sobervio. -Que una niña tonta tendría tanto poder. -Sacudió el polvo de su ropa. -Creo que eres incluso un rival más divertido que Sephiroth.

El peliplata frunció el entrecejo al oír su nombre. Fue bastante sorprendente para todos cuando Odín brillo y comenzó a desaparecer del lugar, momento en el que Yuna abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-No me digas que te ha dado miedo. -Seymour sonrió y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo intenciones de lastimar a alguien, así que, como siento que ya te humillé bastante, pienso dejarlo así.

El peliazul rió y la castaña suspiró con pesar.

-Da igual, Seymour, nunca vas a aceptar que Sephiroth es más fuerte que tu, o que había posibilidades de que yo te venciera esta vez. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Pero al menos hoy no jugaste sucio. -Concluyó ella, dispuesta a retirarse.

-No puedo creer que tengas a tu rival contra las cuerdas y lo dejes ir. -El sujeto se volteó. -Esa clase de actitudes no se admiten en Cornelia, tu hermano y tu no se parecen.

-Yo no voy a ir a Cornelia. -La muchacha frunció el ceño. -Y no te metas con mi hermano. -Recriminó mientras el otro se marchaba.

El silencio invadió aquel lugar por completo, el cielo se había tornado azul soleado una vez más, las aves volvían a cantar animadamente, y una leve brisa de verano recorrió las ruinas, levantando algo de polvo, y haciendo que la pequeña Aerith estornudara.

-¡Que genial! -La niña exclamó, una vez estuvo en el suelo nuevamente. -¡Yuna lo dejaste sin posibilidades!

La invocadora rió tontamente.

-¿Tu crees?

-Me pregunto cuándo volverá por la revancha. -Angeal observó el camino por el cual el mago se había ido. -Aunque parecía bastante satisfecho de haber encontrado un nuevo rival.

-¿Crees que soy su nuevo rival? -Yuna volvió a reír.

-Él mismo lo dijo.

La chica suspiró.

-Igual me alegra que haya terminado. -Miró hacia arriba. -No tenía intenciones de luchar con nadie. -Se sentó en una de las rocas. -Ahora estoy realmente cansada.

-Llegar a ese punto de conexión con el eón debe ser muy agotador. -Afirmo el pelinegro, que guardaba su cámara de nuevo.

-Lo es, por un momento creí que Odín tomaría posesión de mi...

-¿Posesión? -Sephiroth volteó a verla.

-Es difícil cuando el eón siente lo mismo que tu, si estas furioso, el eón lo estará también, y si detecta sentimientos malos, podría transformarse en un eón oscuro y salirse de control.

El peliplata notó enseguida como su prima prestaba atención a cada detalle, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cada vez que Yuna abría la boca, Aerith escuchaba como si fuera lo más sensacional que alguien pudiera decir. Suspiró en silencio, no podía evitar pensar que, su prima habría tomado a la invocadora como modelo a seguir, lo cual lo inquietaba bastante: Ya tenía suficiente con una Yuna, dos era demasiado. Sin embargo, en algún lugar de su interior, se sentía bien de que su prima escogiera a alguien noble y gentil como modelo, lástima que las demás características de la adolescente no lo convencían demasiado.  
El resto de la tarde, Yuna cumplió con su promesa de enseñarles el templo, aunque evitó mostrarles el salón de Yunalesca y Zaion, posiblemente para evitar un momento incómodo, y por fortuna, nadie lo notó. Probablemente Sephiroth lo había hecho, pero él no diría nada, por el mismo motivo por el cual Yuna no había hablado.

-¡Sephi! ¿Qué haces?

Había estado un rato en soledad, sentado, pensando: Tal vez ni siquiera estaba pensando en cosas importantes, pero Sephiroth era una persona muy calmada y enigmática, a menudo se paraba en algún lugar y simplemente observába el paisaje por varios minutos, sin inmutarse, como siendo absorbido por el lugar. Cerró los ojos como si sus párpados pesaran, al ver su tranquilidad interrumpida por la niña.

-Nada. -Contestó con una simple palabra.

-¿Puedo hacer nada contigo? -Ella se sentó justo a su lado.

-No. -Sephiroth abrió sus ojos mostrándo su color verde que al sol brillaba más.

-Vamos, prometo quedarme callada. -La invocadora se rió.

El espadachín suspiró con pesar.

-No.

-¿Es por lo de Zaion y Yunalesca?

Ella movió sus pies con ritmo: Una gaviota blanca voló cerca de ambos, el cielo brillaba azul como siempre, y desde aquel lugar tan alto, se podía ver hacia abajo el gran bosque que rodeaba al sagrado templo, y más adelante aún, la ciudad que se veía pequeña desde allí, los edificios como manchas sobresaliendo del paisaje. El aire era tan reconfortante que se sentía la paz que dentro de la ciudad normalmente no había jamás.

-Porque, ¿Sabes? -Ella continuó al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del chico. -Tu no eres Zaion, ni yo soy Yunalesca, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto por ello.

Sephiroth la miró.

-Solo pensé, que tal vez habías estado pensando en eso demasiado... -La castaña le devolvió la mirada.

Él continuó callado.

-Solo no permitas que el tema te agobie. -La chica negó con la cabeza. -Ellos vivieron hace mucho tiempo atrás, y tal vez... -Se detuvo un momento, y luego miró hacia arriba. -Tal vez sus espíritus y su valor vivan dentro de nosotros, pero no significa que debamos pensar que somos ellos, o que somos alguien diferente, ¿No crees?

Ella preguntó y el peliplata asintió.

-Entonces, solo olvidemos nuestro parecido, o lo casual que fue nuestro encuentro. -Sonrió.

-¿Crees... que estabamos destinados a encontrarnos? -Él habló por fín, y ella dudó.

-No estoy segura, tal vez sí. -De repente rió por lo bajo. -Hina me ha dicho muchas veces, que siente que Dissidia no es como otra escuela.

Sephiroth simplemente la miró, en busca de una explicación más amplia.

-Ella dice que hay algo especial dentro de ese edificio, como si la magia se ocultara en sus paredes. -Lo miró de reojo, y el volvió la vista al frente. -Tal vez la magia de Dissidia nos ha reunido... A todos.

-...Tal vez. -Él contestó después de un momento, y ella le sonrió.

La invocadora suspiró en silencio, el aire era realmente puro en el templo de Zanarkand.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme a hacer nada contigo? -Lo miró sonriente.

-No.

-¡Prometo quedarme callada!

Sephiroth suspiró pero accedió ante la promesa de que ella no hablaría, volvió a cerrar sus ojos ante aquella paz que se respiraba en el lugar, hasta que por supuesto, luego de unos minutos su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una risa. El peliplata le clavó la vista a Yuna.

-Eres demasiado tranquilo. -Expresó ella sonriente.

-Yuna, hiciste una promesa.

-¡Crucé los dedos! -Se rió una vez más, mostrando sus dedos cruzados, y él frunció el ceño.

-Anda, deja que me quede.

-No.

-No voy fastidiarte mucho.

El espadachín suspiró.

-Esta bien, quédate si quieres...

* * *

**Pobre Yuna D: pero al final terminaron bien... creo xD  
**


	27. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante:**

¿Qué tal lectores? Siento crear un bache entre los capítulos con este mensaje :l pero necesito comunicarles algo, y no, no es que vaya a dejar el fic a medias xD Pero necesito algo de tiempo para continuarlo.  
Saben que hasta ahora he actualizado semanalmente (En lo posible), eso se debía a que, cuando yo comencé a publicar éste fic aquí, ya tenía escritos unos once capítulos, lo cual me permitía tener un capítulo a la semana para subirlo, mientras preparaba los siguientes. Por diversos motivos, ya sea falta de tiempo, o de inspiración, el número de capítulos adelantados que tenía se redujo mucho, lo cual me dejaba cada vez en más apuro. Me refiero a que, si antes tenía 5 semanas para escribir un capítulo y explayarme totalmente, hoy en día tengo una o dos. Debo admitir que sí soy algo lenta cuando escribo, pero es porque siempre intento traerles lo mejor de mi y creo que para eso necesito tiempo. Además, el fic no es mi única responsabilidad (Aún si lo considero una muy importante), estoy cursando una carrera que me consume tiempo, y también tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir, como todos. He notado que las visitas y los comentarios se redujeron considerablemente, quizá mis lectores habituales tengan sus ocupaciones también (No lo dudo, y lo respeto absolutamente) Sin embargo, también me gustaría saber si los que lo están dejando de leer, tienen otro motivo, por ejemplo, que el fic les pareció bueno al principio, pero fueron perdiendo el interés por algo en especial, o si el fic les parece muy largo y un tostón para leer tantos capítulos Por eso me gustaría que lo comentaran más, se que hay varias personas que se han tomado el tiempo de teclear un comentario en los capítulos lo cual valoro mucho, de no ser por esas personas, hubiese dejado de publicar. Pero aquellos que han estado leyendo el fic, y no han comentado nada (Se que los hay) Me gustaría que dejaran algún comentario, no pido que comenten todo lo que ven, pero al menos un par de capítulos, una simple opinión de si te gustó o no... No creo que les lleve demasiado tiempo, después de todo, han tenido tiempo de leer el capítulo entero. Tengo un par de capítulos del fic ahora mismo, publicaré uno por la noche, o a más tardar, mañana. Pero principalmente quería decirles que no podré publicar más semanalmente, publicaré cuando pueda hacerlo, sin embargo, no voy a dejar el fic a medias, así que no tienen que preocuparse por ello.  
A aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, les ruego que me disculpen, y les agradezco mucho por seguirme en este proyecto.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

Yuna.


	28. La búsqueda del chocobo negro

****

Sí, se que dije que iba a publicar éste capítulo ayer, pero soy una irresponsable xD  
Ok no, sucede que han empezado las clases en mi carrera y estoy bastante más ocupada, pero bueno, estoy trabajando el capítulo 29, así que al menos éste capítulo y 28 están asegurados xD Me alegra que no se molestaran conmigo por no poder seguir publicando semanalmente D: es solo que ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes ñ.ñUu

Xevii: Gracias por tu apoyo! También pienso que me alargo un poco con esos dos, pasa que en un principio nunca pensé que ellos terminarían juntos XD Tal vez es extraño que un autor no sepa de su propio fic XDD pero en fín, eso me ha ido surgiendo con el tiempo, y realmente no había tenido tiempo de decidir si esos dos iban a terminar juntos o no :P pero le iré haciendo caso a tu petición :D

Fandita: Oh no no, que me parta un rayo antes que dejar este fic a medias xD para mi es un orgullo, nunca había mantenido un fic tan largo, siempre hago puros one-shot xD Y sí, se que siempre has sido fiel seguidora de mi fic, siempre hay un comentario tuyo en cada capítulo, en el anterior como dices no me llegó ninguno, tal vez no pudiste enviarlo o no me ha llegado, pero no le des importancia XD Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.  


* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 27: La búsqueda del chocobo negro.**

El sol brillaba intensamente, y el verano se estaba haciendo notar, pero el calor no era tan agobiante como otros días. Lo único que era agobiante, era la cantidad de gente que se había reunido en aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué vinimos a esta feria mediocre? -La voz cruda de Sephiroth sonó en los oídos de sus amigos.

-Porque Yitán nos invitó, él es uno de los organizadores de la feria. -La peliroja le explicó de brazos cruzados. -Y es una feria medieval Sephiroth, no una feria mediocre.

-Se que es medieval, también será mediocre. -El otro arqueó una ceja.

-Claro que lo será, todo es mediocre si lo ves con esa cara.

-Es la única cara que tengo.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -Exclamó molesta la chica.

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir? -Génesis volteó a mirar a los otros dos.

-Es solo que Sephiroth esta molesto porque Yuna no esta con nosotros. -La peliroja se cruzó de brazos y su novio suspiró.

-¿Desde cuándo peleas con Hina? -El castaño miró resignado a su amigo.

-Desde que todo lo que digo le molesta. -El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-El calor la pone nerviosa...

-¡No es cierto!

La chica puso cara de berrinche, y Génesis la miró acusadoramente.

-Bueno, sí, un poquito... -Admitió ella, y luego miró al peliplata. -¿Cómo aguantas tanto cabello en esta época?

Sephiroth pestañeó varias veces.

-Honestamente, no lo se. -Respondió él. -Creo que lo ignoro.

La peliroja soltó una risita.

-¿Nunca te lo cortas?

-No, odio los cortes de cabello.

Ella lo miró un momento más y luego rió.

-Me estabas imaginando con distintos cortes, ¿Verdad?

La otra se sonrojó sorprendida, y volvió a reír.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Muchas personas suelen imaginarme con distintos peinados. -Contestó tranquilamente, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

La entrada se presentaba como un gigantesco cartel de madera, pero no se podía ver el interior de la feria, porque antes debías entrar en una enorme carpa que se alzaba detrás del cartel.  
Los tres decidieron entrar, y dentro de la carpa pudieron reconocer a su compañero de clase.

-¡Chicos, vinieron! -Yitán corrió hacia ellos. -Me alegra ver que estan aquí, ya tengo sus trajes preparados.

-¿Trajes? -Génesis lo miró extrañado.

-¿Eh? ¿No se los dije? -Él chico rubio los miró sorprendido. -Es una feria medieval, tenemos que vestirnos como en la época antigua. -Sonrió.

Hina observó a Yitán, notando que su ropa no era casual, tenía puesto un chaleco de color verde aqua, muy elegantemente adornado con un pañuelo blanco que se notaba en su cuello, sobresalir de su camisa. El pantalón era azul , con gran cantidad de cinturones, y tenía unas botas metálicas en los pies, que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas.

-¿Debo usar un disfraz ridículo? -Sephiroth frunció el ceño y cuestionó enseguida, haciendo reír al chico, que agitó su cola divertidamente.

-No son ridículos, yo mismo los seleccioné. -El rubio se puso las manos a la cadera sonriente.

-¿En serio? ¿Dices que no son ridículos?

Los demás pudieron distinguir la voz de Angeal, que acababa de salir de un cambiador: Lo vieron bastante sorprendidos al notar su peculiar atuendo, tratándose de una sotana con capucha, cuyo largo se detenía al comenzar las piernas del chico, con unas mangas anchas que tenían una gran caída. El traje era blanco, decorado con terminaciones triangulares de color rojo. Sus pantalones eran de color marrón, al igual que el cinturón que ajustaba en su cadera. Y tenía unas botas que sobrepasaban sus rodillas.

-¿De verdad debo ser un mago blanco? -El pelinegro exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Los magos blancos eran muy nobles y ayudaban a las personas. -El chico-mono sonrió feliz.

-Pero el traje...

Angeal fue interrumpido por la risa de sus dos amigos.

-Pero el traje no le queda bien. -Sephiroth dijo entre risas, junto con el castaño.

-Yo creo que se ve bien. -Hina sonrió, mientras Angeal suspiraba.

La cortina del otro vestidor se abrió, develando una figura femenina.

-Ya terminé. -La niña exclamó contenta.

-¿Yuni?

La castaña tenía puesto un top de color blanco que dejaba ver su vientre por completo, junto con una capa rosada, y un broche con el emblema de Zanarkand. Poseía unas hombreras azules que se veían muy resistentes, y unas mangas que comenzaban en la mitad de su brazo, y caían elegantemente. Debajo, tenía una falda azul, abierta en el medio, y dejando ver apenas, otra falda del mismo color que llevaba debajo. En la cintura llevaba un lazo de color rosa, que formaba un moño, y en los pies unas botas marrones de cuero.

-Ese traje resalta un poco sus... atributos. -Hina habló por lo bajo.

-Ah, mi bella Yuna, ¿Si te gusta el traje que mandé a hacer exclusivamente para ti? -Yitán se acercó corriendo, ante las miradas de cuestionamiento de los demás.

-Era bastante obvio que él elegiría algo así para Yuna. -Génesis arqueó una ceja.

-Que descaro. -Sephiroth exclamó de brazos cruzados.

-Yuni se ve preciosa. -Hina dijo con cierto brillo en la mirada, y los otros dos le clavaron la vista.

-Mira Hina, así se vestían los invocadores en la época antigua. -La muchacha sonrió, totalmente inocente de lo que los demás decían.

-Así es. -Yitán asintió a su lado. -Por eso mismo he pedido un traje de invocadora para ti.

-Sí, me imagino. -La peliroja habló entre dientes.

-Bueno, ustedes son los siguientes, no tenemos todo el día. -El sonriente muchacho entregó los trajes, casi obligando a los demás a meterse en los cambiadores.

Hina fue la primera en salir: Llevaba puesto un vestido largo, realmente lujoso y elegante, de color amarillo con bolados y detalles en rosa pastel. Unos mitones cubrían sus manos casi hasta los hombros, y una flor dorada decoraba un costado del corsette. El traje venía incluso con una brillante tiara, y un collar con una gema de color rojo.

-Mi traje es precioso. -La niña exclamó con ilusión.

-Va perfectamente contigo, eres la princesa del salón. -El chico-mono se cruzó de brazos con confianza, mientras la niña sonreía.

Para ese momento, la peliroja se preguntaba si Génesis saldría del cambiador vestido como su elegante principe, incluso ya había empezado a imaginar el traje, pero se vio bastante sorprendida cuando su novio salió vestido totalmente diferente a como ella pensaba.  
El chico tenía puesta una camisa roja, con un cinturón negro a la cadera, por encima, una chaqueta, también de color rojo, y bordes blancos, haciendo juego con el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello alto. La capa larga que se extendía en su espalda, también era en color rojo, y lo mismo con sus pantalones, sin mencionar el sombrero, que al menos tenía una pluma blanca. Las botas y guantes eran de cuero marrón, con hevillas plateadas.

-Rojo... -Fue lo único que llegó a decir la chica, bastante sorprendida.

-¿Qué tal? -Yitán agitó la cola. -Eres un mago rojo.

Hina sonrió con alegría inmensa: Ella amaba ese color, y más aún si Génesis lo usaba, sabiendo que también era el color favorito del chico.

-No me quejo. -Exclamó él, tomando la capa con una mano, para verla mejor. -Salvo por el sombrero...

-Y decías que yo era ridículo. -Angeal arqueó una ceja.

El ruido de la cortina se escuchó una vez más, develando al último que faltaba, quien como siempre, no podía evitar destacar entre la multitud, aún si no lo intentaba.  
El peliplata lucía una brillante armadura morada con detalles en gris y amarillo. En las partes que no estaban cubiertas por la armadura, se le notaba un traje elastizado totalmente negro, que cubría todo su cuerpo, llegando incluso hasta su boca. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo y bonito, era el casco con forma de cabeza de dragón, que cubría su cabeza y su frente, llegando hasta su nariz.

-No es justo. -Génesis y Angeal lo miraron de arriba a abajo. -¿Por qué él no tiene que verse ridículo?

Sephiroth evitó una carcajada al ver a sus dos compañeros, lo cual hizo que ambos se cruzaran de brazos.

-Es el traje de los draconarios, distinguidos guerreros, los mejores y los más despiadados. -Yitán explicó mirando al ojiverde.

-¿No te molesta tener la boca cubierta? -Hina habló mientras seguía mirando su vestido.

-De todas formas, Sephi no la usa. -Yuna se rió, y el chico frunció el entrecejo.

-Puedo hablar de todas maneras. -Aclaró él y la niña volvió a reír.

-¿Sabías que los draconarios intentaron invadir Zanarkand hace muchos años? Hubo una guerra.

-¿De verdad? -La peliroja miró a su amiga, y ella asintió.

-Los draconarios y los invocadores eran enemigos mortales.

-Así es. -El chico rubio asintió y miró a su compañero. -Así que no te acerques demasiado a Yuna, o te las verás conmigo.

-Eso explica el por qué le dio ese traje a Sephiroth. -Génesis habló bajo y Angeal asintió.

Hina sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo como la princesa, decreto que Yuni y Sephiroth deben llevarse bien hoy.

-Eso no pasará. -El pelinegro la miró.

-Desde que los conozco no hay un solo día en el que se vean y no peleen al menos una vez. -Génesis intentó encontrar en su memoria un día como ese, pero le fue imposible.

-También peleamos cuando estuvimos en Besaid la semana pasada. -Yuna sonrió al grupo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has ido a vacacionar con la hermosa Yuna a la playa? -Yitán miró automáticamente a Sephiroth, de forma acusadora.

El espadachín suspiró.

-¿Tu crees que me iría a vacacionar, con ésta cosa? -Exclamó señalando a su amiga.

-¡No soy una cosa! ¡Eso lo serás tu! -Contestó ella.

-¿Ves? Ya estan peleando. -Génesis suspiró, y su novia rió una vez más.

-Yuni, ¿Por qué no me enteré de tus vacaciones con Sephiroth? -Hina sonrió con picardía.

La castaña la miró.

-Fueron vacaciones con mi tía, en realidad. -Aclaró ella. -Pero Sephi estaba también en la playa, con su prima. -Sonrió recordando a la pequeña Aerith. -Angeal también nos acompañó un día.

-Espera, ¿Por qué Génesis y yo nos quedamos afuera? -La peliroja puso cara de berrinche.

-Porque estabamos en Banora, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? -Génesis la miró incrédulo.

-Ah, es verdad... -Ella llevó un dedo al mentón pensativa, y después sonrió. -Eso me recuerda que no les he contado sobre Fridert.

-¿Así se llama tu mochila?

Sephiroth habló y la peliroja le ofreció una mirada extraña.

-Claro que no, mi muchila no tiene nombre, no esta viva...

-Pero se mueve. -El peliplata señaló con una mirada inexpresiva.

Hina se alarmó bastante y volteó, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado torpe intentar ver su propia espalda. Se quitó la mochila y todos pudieron comprobar que el espadachín, ahora draconario, tenía razón.

-Mi mochila esta viva... -La peliroja miró con asombro.

Génesis suspiró.

-Ábrela, lo más probable es que Fridert esté adentro. -Se adelantó el castaño.

-¿Eh? No, Fridert no... ¡Fridert! -La chica saltó de la sorpresa cuando al abrir su mochila se vieron unas cuantas plumas negras, y se escuchó un chillido.

Hina continuó mirando con total confusión.

-¿Qué hace ahí adentro?

-Bueno, considerando la peste que sale de tu mochila...

-¡Génesis! -Ella interrumpió al chico.

-Tu preguntaste. -El castaño se cruzó de brazos, mientras la elegante capa roja caía de sus hombros.

-Tal vez se metió ahí porque no quería que lo dejaras solo. -La invocadora se acercó a ver mejor al polluelo que continuaba chillando.

-¿Cómo es posible que cerraras la mochila y no te dieras cuenta de que se metió un chocobo adentro? -Angeal interrogó a la chica mientras la miraba extrañado.

-Yo... ¿He mencionado que soy torpe? -Rió con inocencia.

-No hace falta. -Génesis suspiró.

La peliroja se alarmó al ver llegar a Yitán nuevamente, después de haber atendido a algunas personas más.

-Eh... -Dijo antes que nada, bastante nerviosa, por lo que el rubio la miró a ella más que a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Yo... Fridert... -Intentó explicarle, cuando el pequeño chocobo negro saltó de la mochila y cayó al suelo.

-¿Chocobo? -Yitán miró a sus pies, como el ave de plumaje oscuro caminaba torpemente.

-Lo siento. -Hina llamó su atención. -Se metió en mi mochila mientras no miraba.

-Y... ¿No te diste...cuenta?

-No... -Los amigos de Hina respondieron al unísono, mientras suspiraban resignados, y la peliroja soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Perdón. -Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Esta bien Hina, intenta mantenerlo oculto y no pasará nada. -El muchacho agitó su cola, mientras llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! -Hina lo miró con anhelo y una gran sonrisa.

-Nada que agradecer. -El otro negó. -Vayan de una vez. -Sonrió amable. -El club de teatro Prima Vista se ha esforzado en la organización del festival, no lo olviden.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo estaba fuera de la carpa, bastante asombrados, observaron la cantidad de gente que rondaba la calle: Había muchos puestos, vendedores ambulantes, gente sonriente, niños divirtiéndose, gritos, risas, caprichos, de todo. Lo más curioso era verlo todo como si vivieras en la época antigua, pues incluso los vendedores se comportaban como si de allí viniesen.

-Se ve que han hecho un gran trabajo. -Comentó Hina, mientras luchaba por hacer que Fridert se calmara dentro de su mochila.

-Tal vez hoy no nos pase nada extraño. -La invocadora se adelantó al grupo.

-Eso es poco probable. -Angeal fue el siguiente.

-Es verdad, siempre que vamos todos juntos a alguna parte, nos pasa de todo. -Hina sonrió, y un golpeteó se escuchó en su mochila.

Génesis miró la mochila de la chica, y luego le dirijió la vista al peliplata.

-Nuestro día normal ha empezado de maravilla. -Sonrió sarcástico mientras caminaba junto a Sephiroth.

La peliroja caminaba insegura, deseando que su chocobo no hiciera un agujero en su mochila para saltar de ella y corretear por ahí.

-Tranquila, estará bien. -La mano de Génesis se posó cálida en su hombro, y ella levantó la vista.

-Es solo que se mueve demasiado, debe tener hambre.

La chica volteó hacia los puestos, intentando encontrar alguno que ofreciera algo de comer: Afortunadamente, Fridert ya no necesitaba comer alimento procesado, ni que Hina tuviera que dárselo. El día anterior, el ave había aprendido a comer por sí sola, y ya había incluso asaltado el refrigerador mientras la madre de Hina se distraía hablando por teléfono. Fridert era muy escurridizo y travieso, lo cual conmovía más a su dueña, sobre todo cuando el polluelo la seguía de aquí hacia allá, e intentaba por todos los medios estar a su lado.

-Me pregunto si podré conseguir algo para que coma en éste lugar...

-Hina, si quieres puedo cargar la mochila mientras tu compras, así nadie notará que algo se mueve adentro. -Yuna se ofreció amable, y la peliroja asintió, entregándole la mochila.

De inmediato, corrió hacia la primer tienda de comestibles que notó, aunque es importante que los chocobos coman verduras, sobre todo si estan en etapa de crecimiento: Hina había anotado cuidadosamente cada instrucción que Génesis y su tía le habían dado acerca del cuidado de los chocobos.

-¿Qué le sucede a este pollo? -Yuna sostenía la mochila que no dejaba de moverse.

-A nadie le gustaría estar encerrado en una mochila. -Angeal arqueó una ceja, observándo la bolsa que no paraba un segundo.

Hina volvió al cabo de un rato, sosteniendo un par de apios y una zanahoria.

-¿Por qué venden apio en un lugar como éste? -Sephiroth miró las manos de su amiga. -¿En serio alguien vendría a comprarse un apio?

La peliroja rió.

-Lo pedí en la tienda de comidas, es un ingrediente que usan para una salsa, pero le rogué al tipo que me diera solo el apio.

Tomó rápidamente la mochila, que seguía moviéndose sin control.

-Busquemos un lugar tranquilo para que pueda darle de comer.

El grupo avanzó entre la multitud, hasta encontrar un pequeño rincón cubierto por el verde pasto, no parecía destacar del resto, y nadie se sentaba allí pues preferían usar las bancas que había distribuídas por toda la feria. Decidieron sentarse en fila para acomodarse mejor, Hina se había ubicado en el medio, a su derecha Génesis y Sephiroth, y a su izquiera Yuna y Angeal.  
La peliroja abrió la mochila y se quedó en shock unos segundos, sin quitar la vista del interior de su bolsa.

-¿Pasa algo? -Angeal fue el primero en notarlo, haciendo que los demás se dieran cuenta también.

-Es solo que... Fridert estaba demasiado tranquilo. -Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a sus amigos. -Mi mochila...

La chica únicamente levantó la muchila, y el pánico se asomó en los rostros de sus acompañantes: La parte de abajo del bolso estaba descosida por completo, dejandolo sin fondo, y sin las pertenencias que había dentro.

-Debió haberlo descosido con su pico. -Yuna volvió a ver incrédula la mochila.

-Y debió pasar cuando caminabamos hacia aquí.

-Cuando Yuna te devolvió la mochila, aún se movía. -Génesis recordó vagamente.

-Fridert debe estar buscándome entre toda la gente, tenemos que encontrarlo. -La peliroja se levantó desesperada.

Los otros cuatro se miraron con preocupación.

-Será mejor que busquemos por separado, sino se nos complicará más. -Angeal se puso de pie enseguida.

Hina se movió de inmediato, aunque sus compañeros estaban aún desconcertados, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se decidieron a buscar.  
La peliroja corrió con desesperación, incluso pisó el vestido más de una vez, pero decidió levantar un poco la falda con ambas manos, para no correr el riesgo de caerse de cara al suelo. Sentía el aire en su rostro, como su cabello se iba hacia atrás con furia y revuelto, sus pies se clavaban en la tierra y enseguida tomaban vuelo de nuevo. A pesar de la desesperación ciega, esquivaba a la gente con presición exacta, sin chocar a nadie. Su determinación estaba puesta en la tarea que era prioridad, sin embargo, no estaba tan distraída como para no notar el fuerte agarre que se hizo presente en su cintura: Ambos brazos la tomaron y casi la levantan en el aire, sosteniendola y paralizandola.

-Génesis... -Dijo siquiera sin mirarlo, pues ya reconocía a la perfección esa fuerza mezclada con la delicadeza que ahora se alojaban en su cintura.

-Eres más rápida cuando te preocupa algo.

Comentó él, suavemente en su oído, mientras la chica no solo escuchaba esas palabras, sino también la agitada respiración del joven. Sentía los músculos del chico tensos, pero él solo se encargó de apretarla más.

-Por favor no me detengas... -La peliroja rogó angustiada, mientras sentía la respiración apresurada del castaño en su oído y en su cuello. -Tengo que encontrarlo, tu lo sabes...

-Es mi responsabilidad también. -Dijo él, aflojando el agarre. -Solo déjame... ir contigo. -Finalizó, después de haber tardado un rato, y enseguida tomó la mano de la chica.

-A ver Yuna... -La invocadora hablaba para sí misma en voz alta. -Piensa qué haría un chocobo pequeño y hambriento en una feria...

La chica se puso en pose pensativa pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Buscar a su madre para que le dé de comer?

La castaña dio un respingo y sonrió.

-Es verdad, eres un genio Sephi... ¿Sephi? -Volteó de inmediato hacia donde provenía la voz. -¿¡Qué haces ahí sentado!?

Le gritó en tono de regaño, al verlo sentado sobre una pequeña pared de ladrillos.

-Deberías estar buscando al chocobo. -Agregó al final.

El chico se incorporó de un salto y caminó hacia ella.

-Hay más probabilidades de que tu me caigas bien, que de que encontremos al chocobo de Hina.

-¿A quién le importan las probabilidades, Sephiroth?

Él miró hacia otra parte pensativo.

-No soy tonta, siempre ayudas a Hina con sus trabajos y sus exámenes, porque ella es una despistada. -La invocadora se puso las manos a la cadera. -Pero de forma discreta, tu terminas ayudandola, puede que creas que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo sí.

Sephiroth simplemente suspiró.

-¿Siempre tienes el mismo discurso cuando hablas conmigo?

-Es que tu siempre tienes las mismas actitudes de tonto, pero es adorable. -Le sonrió y después soltó una risita al detectar la mirada fulminante del chico.

-¿Encontraron al chocobo? -La voz de Angeal se aproximaba lento.

Yuna solo negó al ver llegar a su compañero, quien les dirigió una mirada exigente.

-Entonces dejen de hablar y busquen. -Ordenó el pelinegro. -Si es demasiado pedirles que estén separados un momento, entonces busquen juntos. -Intentó esconder una media sonrisa.

-No ibamos juntos. -Esta vez fue la invocadora quien lo contradijo. -Los draconarios y los invocadores no se mezclan, Angeal. -Ella fingió una cara ofendida, y se puso en marcha, mientras su amigo negaba sonriente.

Hina y Génesis tenían varios minutos de haber empezado a buscar, ella más preocupada que nunca, preocupación que su rostro mostraba sin temor a ocultarlo. Génesis iba a su lado, y cada tanto la miraba de reojo.  
Avanzaron un poco más, hasta que vieron a unos metros de distancia, como sus tres amigos estaban parados hablando, aunque al parecer Yuna ya se iba, pues había empezado a caminar en una dirección distinta a los otros dos, hasta que los cinco se vieron forzados a clavar la mirada en un único objetivo, sin importar la posición de cada uno: Una pequeña ráfaga negra pasó a toda velocidad frente a los chicos, que en cuestión de un segundo, ya estaban tras lo que aseguraban que era el chocobo de Hina.  
El grupo persiguió a Fridert por un largo trayecto, hasta que el pequeño se metió dentro de una gran carpa.

-¿Adónde fue? -Hina dijo para sí misma, aunque sus amigos estaban detrás.

-Esta algo oscuro aquí. -Agregó la invocadora.

Unas cuantas voces se escuchaban, y algunas personas recorrían con prisa el lugar.

-Será mejor preguntar.

La peliroja se adentró unos cuantos pasos, y se dirigió hacia una chica que estaba cerca.

-Disculpa... -Comenzó y la mujer enseguida interrumpió.

-Oh, al fín, aquí estan. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Rápido, no podemos retrasarnos más.

La desconocida los empujaba apresuradamente, mientras creaba un ambiente de confusión en el grupo, ellos se miraban entre sí sin entender una sola palabra, o un solo empujón. Fue Génesis quien detuvo a la mujer, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero tuvo que callarse, pues ella hablaba más rápido.

-Bueno, ya saben como va, que se abra el telón y empiece la magia. -Exclamó en voz baja, ante las miradas de los chicos, que no podían mostrar más sorpresa.

-¿Telón? -Yuna preguntó y observó enseguida la gran cortina roja a un costado.

-Hay mucha gente afuera esperando por la obra desde hace rato, basta de charlas. -La mujer frunció el ceño exigente y se marchó enseguida.

-No somos actores. -Hina le advirtió rápidamente, pero la chica no escuchó una palabra.

En ese momento, la voz del narrador retumbó en todas partes.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en el lejano reino de Fígaro, la princesa Crisary se encontraba en el balcón de su castillo. El clima ese día era el de una soleada primavera, pero la hermosa princesa estaba tan triste y pensativa, que las flores estaban cabizbajas, y las aves no cantaban.

Se escuchó al hombre de voz fuerte y clara, mientras el telón rojo se abría de par en par, y la luz de los reflectores iluminaba únicamente a la princesa peliroja.  
Hina agrandó la mirada ante la cantidad de personas que la estaban mirando ahora, y notó que la mayoría eran niños pequeños, que se sonreían y aplaudían su aparición con la emoción y la inocencia de cualquier infante. Salió de su shock cuando se dio cuenta del lugar que ocupaba: Estaba en un escenario, había muchas personas viéndola, era una obra de teatro, y ella interpretaba a la princesa protagonista. Se aclaró la garganta y caminó varios pasos al frente, mientras pensaba en algo que decir.

-Su prometido, el caballero sagrado Dean Ronseburg, del reíno de Travia, había llegado hoy al castillo, en busca de su amada princesa.

El narrador volvió a comenzar, y le dio paso a un nuevo actor que entró rápidamente en escena.

-¡Princesa Crisary! -El joven de cabellos dorados gritó con los brazos abiertos, y se apresuró a tomar las manos de la joven. -Hermosa princesa, soy yo, Dean. -Dijo enérgico.

Las caritas de los niños se veían cada vez más emocionadas, algo que no pasaba por alto, y el narrador habló una vez más:

-Su prometido había venido desde muy lejos, pero el corazón de la princesa le pertenecía a otro guerrero, un hombre llamado Rasler, lo cual hacía que la princesa no se mostrara demasiado entuciasmada al recibir a Dean.

Dijo el hombre, y Hina soltó las manos del actor, dándole la espalda, un acto totalmente improvisado.

-Caballero Dean, me alegro de que estés aquí. -Comentó ella, sin ánimo en la voz.

Hina lograba que su actuación fuera convincente, y no sabía por qué, pero era como si la princesa Crisary fuera ella realmente.

-Mi amada princesa, debo retirarme ahora, pero estaré contigo de nuevo en breve. -El joven de ojos verdes hizo una reverencia, y se retiró elegante, dejándo al narrador una vez más.

-La princesa se sentía demasiado confundida, pero ella tenía a alguien a quien recurrir, alguien que sabía todo sobre ella, y siempre tenía el mejor consejo en los labios. -Decía el narrador. -Ese era su más fiel sirviente, Anders, el mago blanco.

La luz del reflector alumbró fuerte a Angeal, a quien Génesis le dio un empujón y lo trajo al frente.  
Hina visualizó a su amigo enseguida, y supo que ella debía hablar primero, pues él no sabría por dónde comenzar.

-Oh, mi fiel Anders. -La chica dramatizó. -Tu que siempre tienes las palabras precisas...

-¿Qué acontece, princesa? Se que algo le quita el sueño. -El pelinegro intentó seguir la corriente lo mejor que podía.

-Nada bueno, mi querido amigo. -Hina volteó bruscamente hacia el público con cara preocupada. -El caballero sagrado de Travia ha venido hoy a verme. -Devolvió la vista hacia el otro. -Pero no es él quien tiene mi corazón, no es él quien me roba los suspiros, y no es él a quien deseo ver todos los días, por el resto de mi vida. -La peliroja bajó la cabeza. -Dime qué debo hacer, Anders, es a mi amado Rasler a quien deseo, más que a nada.

-En ese caso, debes seguir a tu corazón, princesa. -Angeal la miró con más seriedad.

-¿A mi corazón, dices? -Ella se llevó las manos al pecho. -¿Cómo podría mi corazón decirme lo que es mejor? Si él no entiende lo que significa tener que heredar este reino, ¿A caso él sabe lo que tengo por delante?, ¿De verdad sabe él tomar la decisión correcta?

-Princesa, el corazón es más sabio de lo que usted cree. -Angeal movió sus manos, y las largas mangas de su traje acompañaron el movimiento con gracia. -Al final del día, nada te importa si eres infeliz, jamás podrás llevar adelante al pueblo si no eres capaz de sonreír. -El chico negó con la cabeza. -Lo más importante de la vida, es el amor sincero, princesa, no puedes dejarlo pasar.

La peliroja se quedó mirando a su compañero unos segundos, y reaccionó cuando el narrador comenzó a hablar:

-Pero la disputa entre su mente y su corazón no eran el único problema de la princesa, otras cosas estaban mal dentro del reino, y necesitaban de su atención.

Una chica de cabello corto se hizo presente, con un vestido que la mostraba como una servidora.

-Princesa Crisary, los representantes de ambos bandos estan aquí.

Hina miró a la chica, tratando de no verse confundida, y luego asintió.

-Que pasen. -Dijo sin saber si quiera de lo que hablaba.

-Fuera del reino, una cruel guerra se desataba entre dos bandos. -La voz fuerte del narrador volvió a retumbar. -La guerra entre invocadores y draconarios parecía no tener fín, y el castillo de Fígaro necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

La peliroja vio entrar a Yuna y a Sephiroth en escena, alumbrados por el gran reflector, por suerte, no se logró ver a la chica que los había empujado, para forzarlos a aparecer.

-Nobles guerreros. -Hina los miró a ambos, parándose frente a ellos. -El reino de Fígaro esta preocupado por la cruel lucha que se desata día a día entre sus pueblos, necesitamos ponerle fín a lo que esta sucediendo.

-Su majestad, los invocadores queremos la paz. -Yuna habló con el ceño fruncido. -Pero los draconarios invaden nuestras tierras y se apoderan de nuestros bienes, no nos queda otra opción que luchar. Ellos son tramposos y arrogantes, quieren tenerlo todo.

La invocadora habló y el chico a su lado arqueó una ceja.

-Si fueran tan pacíficos, no hablarían esas pestes de las demás personas. -Sephiroth la miró, pero no parecía estar actuando, sino que se veía bastante sincero.

Hina se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente.

-Los draconarios y los invocadores deberían poder vivir en paz, la guerra no deja nada bueno.

-¡No se puede princesa! -Yuna se cruzó de brazos. -Invocadores y draconarios somos muy diferentes: Los draconarios son aburridos, arrogantes, y creen que lo saben todo. -La niña miró a su compañero de forma acusadora.

-Los invocadores son torpes, increíblemente molestos, y jamás se callan. -Él le devolvió la mirada.

Hina hizo lo posible por aguantar su carcajada, cosa que los niños no hacían, pues sus risas empezaron a decorar el lugar, mientras Yuna y Sephiroth seguían mencionandose los defectos que encontraban del otro.

-Los invocadores y los draconarios son muy diferentes. -La muchacha sonrió, y de inmediato se acercó a ambos, tomando sus manos, y poniéndolas juntas. -Pero el poder del amor logrará que los pueblos puedan convivir a pesar de sus diferencias.

Sonrió una vez más, después de observar a un peliplata con los ojos incrédulos, y a una sonrojada Yuna que balbuseaba cosas en voz baja: Algo como "te mataré", o "ya verás", fue lo que Hina creyó escuchar de los labios de la castaña.  
Se oyeron aplausos, y al narrador empezar algo inseguro su relato:

-Y así fue como la princesa Hina resolvió el conflicto.

Los aplausos crecieron aún más, mientras invocadora y draconario huían de la escena lo más rápido posible.

-Fue entonces, cuando el verdadero amor de Crisary se hizo presente en el castillo, captando su atención por completo.

El farol ahora alumbraba ahora a Génesis, y la peliroja no podía evitar sentirse una tonta, pues sabía que se estaba perdiendo en su rostro, en esos brillantes ojos azules, en sus labios perfectos, y su expresión de sorpresa al verse iluminado. No había nadie más en escena, los demás actores se habían ido, solo se encontraban ellos dos, y a pesar de todo el público que los miraba, Hina sentía que el mundo era únicamente para ella y su amado.

-¡Rasler! -Gritó con anhelo en la voz. -Amado mío, has vuelto...

-Crisary, he venido hasta aquí para reclamar tu corazón como mío.

Hina se asombró bastante por la determinación puesta en los ojos y en la voz de Génesis, pues hacía un segundo, se veía sorprendido de tener que estar ahí.

-Mi querido Rasler, no hay nada que desée más en este mundo. -Ella se llevó las manos al pecho con felicidad.

-¡Rasler! -La voz masculina del actor rubio se escuchó detrás de la princesa. -El corazón de la princesa me pertenece a mi. -Exclamó fuerte, y avanzando decidido.

-Dean. -Génesis frunció el ceño. -No importa cuánto te esfuerces, o cuántas veces lo quieras repetir, el amor de la princesa camina en una sola dirección, y es hacia mi. -Movió bruscamente su brazo, haciendo hacia atrás su capa roja, gesto que casi provoca que un grito de emoción saliera de la boca de Hina.

-En ese momento, Dean y Rasler desenfundaron sus espadas, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final por el corazón de Crisary.

-¡Rasler! -La chica gritó apartándose, mientras los otros dos se enfrentaban.

Las bocas de los niños se abrían con admiración, y también las de los adultos, parecían estar metidos en la obra, como si todo fuera real.

-Y después de una feroz pelea, la espada de Rasler atravesó al caballero sagrado. -La emoción se notaba incluso en la voz del narrador.

-¡Princesa! -El chico que interpretaba a Dean tambaleó ante la peliroja, y se arrodilló. -Princesa Crisary... Yo te amo... -Decía con esfuerzo.

-Dean... -Hina lo miró con tristeza.

-Rasler, debes prometerme que harás feliz a la princesa.

-Prometo que lo haré. -Contestó el chico de la capa roja, mientras el otro fingía su muerte.

-¡Rasler! -La peliroja volvió a gritar, corriendo hacia los brazos de su amado.

Ella le clavó la vista, y él la sostuvo en sus ojos, Hina podía escuchar y sentir la cálida respiración de Génesis.

-Y así fue como Rasler y Crisary vivieron...

La peliroja estiró su cuello para besar al chico, supuso que era así como terminaba la historia, aún si todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho anteriormente había sido una total improvisación. Sin embargo, algo más llamó la atención de Génesis, haciendo que el beso no se pudiera concretar: De inmediato, ambos vieron pasar a toda velocidad una sombra negra, que había sido aquello que los trajo desde un principio al escenario.

-¡Fridert! -Hina gritó, mientras ella y su novio salían corriendo de la escena, para perseguir al chocobo.

-Felices, y raros... Para siempre.

Finalizó inseguro el narrador, y la gente aplaudía apasionadamente, cosa que se escuchaba perefectamente a los alrededores, pero que poco les importaba a los chicos, pues una vez más se encontraban en la búsqueda del chocobo negro.

-¡Fridert! ¡No puedo creer todos los problemas que nos causaste! -Comentó la peliroja, cargando al ave, que se encontraba pleno y feliz.

-¿Pero qué es eso? Si es la princesa Crisary y su amado Rasler. -Yitán se acercó sonriente, con las manos en la nuca.

-Eh... nosotros... verás... -Hina balbuseó, y el rubio se empezó a reír.

-¡No creí que terminarían participando en la obra! ¡Se supone que son los actores de nuestra sociedad los que actúan! -Volvió a reírse.

-Lo sentimos, es solo que estabamos buscando a Fridert. -Se apresuró a explicar la chica. -Y nos confundieron con actores.

-Lo se. -El chico mono asintió. -Porque después de que saliste a escena, los verdaderos actores se presentaron, y todos se dieron cuenta del error... ¡Pero ha salido mejor de lo planeado!

-¿En serio? -Yuna pestañeó incrédula.

-¡Sí! ¡La gente estaba muy contenta! -Comentó agitando con emoción la cola. -Aunque el final... pudo haber sido mejor. -Revoleó los ojos. -Pero entiendo que había asuntos urgentes que resolver.

Hina rió nerviosa y Fridert emitió un chillido, como si hubiera entendido que a él se referían.  
Los cinco habían pasado un extraño día en la feria, pero terminó siendo divertido.

-Lo peor es que en un principio, pensábamos que no ocurrirían cosas extrañas hoy. -Hina comentó, con el chocobo aún en brazos.

-A mi no me pasaban estas cosas antes de juntarme con ustedes. -Angeal arqueó una ceja.

Génesis y Sephiroth se miraron uno al otro.

-Bueno, a nosotros no nos pasaban estas cosas, antes de conocer a Hina y a Yuna.

-¿En serio? -Hina los miró de inmediato.

-A decir verdad. -Génesis miró sonriente a la invocadora. -No pasaron cosas raras en la primera semana de Hina en Dissidia.

La castaña volteó inocente al captar las miradas de sus compañeros, y pronto dio un respingo.

-¿¡Me estas declarando culpable de todas las cosas raras que nos pasan!? -Yuna se cruzó de brazos, y Hina soltó una carcajada.

-No es Yuna chicos... es la magia de Dissidia.

* * *

**No se ustedes pero yo p****ago por ver a Sephi, Angeal y Génesis haciendo cosplay XD **


	29. ¡Sorpresa!

**Uff, hasta que puedo avanzar a los capítulos, y publicar. Encima que la carrera me mantiene ocupada, mi internet esta andando mal y no me dejaba estar mucho tiempo en la página e_e Pero bueno, antes que nada, les agradezco su paciencia. ¡He cambiado la portada del fic! aunque no estoy segura si eso es relevante xD pero yo misma hice esta, tiene más que ver con el fic que la anterior XD  
Este es un pequeño capítulo de relleno, quería darle algo más de protagonismo al resto de los chicos de la clase, espero que les guste, y sepan que a partir del siguiente capítulo se va poniendo más interesante, y como adelanto les digo que le estoy metiendo mano al asunto amoroso de Yuna y Sephiroth xD**

Fandita: Estoy segura de que Sephiroth se da cuenta de ciertas cosas pero no quiere aceptarlas :P esta sucumbiendo a los "encantos" de la mística invocadora xD le estoy poniendo más empeño al asunto amoroso de ellos dos, así que se lo verá más evidente en los próximos capítulos xD

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 28: ¡Sorpresa!**

Ese día había comenzado normal, no había ninguna salida planeada, ningún encuentro próximo con sus amigos, nada más que hacer además de relajarse en casa un día más en sus movidas vacaciones. Hina no recordaba haber tenido esa clase de aventuras cuando asistía a su anterior colegio, una de las razones por la cual sostenía que Dissidia tenía algo especial.  
Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras, tras haber terminado de almorzar, y enseguida se metió en su habitación. La recorrió con la vista, como si fuese a encontrar algo nuevo ahí, pero no había más que el desorden que ella misma había hecho al levantarse, lo ignoró bastante bien, y se sentó al encender su computadora. Algo llamó su atención al abrir su casilla de correo electrónico: Había un mensaje cuyo asunto se leía algo interesante.

##

La invocadora castaña estaba muy lejos de hacer lo que su mejor amiga: Yuna rara vez revisaba el correo electrónico. En cambio, estaba ocupando el tiempo en uno de sus videojuegos.  
Se veía realmente cómoda en ese lugar, con un refresco lleno de hielo a un lado, pero la chica estaba en realidad tensa mientras jugaba. Enseguida, el sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de tanta concentración Dejó el joystick a un lado para tomar su teléfono, y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado de Hina.

-¿Mm? ¿Leer el correo? ¿Cuál correo? ...

La muchacha hizo caso al consejo de la peliroja, e inmediatamente revisó su bandeja de entrada.

##

Todo en la casa del espadachín favorito de Dissidia se encontraba en paz... En paz porque el volumen de la música que escuchaba a través de sus auriculares, impedía que entrara cualquier otro ruido por lo tanto el peliplata ni siquiera sabía qué ocurría en cualquier otro rincón de la casa, que no fuera su habitación. La puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando una figura femenina: Una mujer alta y de cabello castaño, realmente largo. Sus ojos eran marrones con un tinte acaramelado de gentileza, y su sonrisa la mostraba bastante alegre.

-¿Sephiroth? -Ella se sentó junto a él en la cama, y al instante notó que la música del chico no lo dejaba escuchar otra cosa, y la concentración que tenía le impedía voltear a verla.

La mujer rió por lo bajo y le quitó los audífonos con suavidad, logrando que el adolescente abriera los ojos para verla.

-Al fin me escuchas. -Replicó ella, aunque sonriente.

-Mamá, ¿Qué sucede? -Sephiroth se sentó en su cama, y los ojos verdes de él chocaron con los de su madre.

-Vine a ver a mi lindo niño. -Lucrecia revolvió el cabello de su hijo, provocando que éste frunciera el ceño.

-No me hagas eso. -El chico ordenó medio enfadado por el accionar de su mamá. -Ya tengo suficiente con Yuna en la escuela.

Sephiroth tenía la paciencia a punto límite gracias al exceso de cariño que recibía a diario: No eran solo Yuna y su madre, su club de fans, el cual nunca deseó tener, estaba lleno de chicas que le enviaban cartas de amor en sobres perfumados, o regalos que él no pedía. Dio un suspiro de tan solo recordar esas cosas, y Lucrecia rió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que hay una niña a la que le gustas en tu salón? -Preguntó inocente.

Inocente, sobre todo de la cantidad de chicas que pretendían a su hijo.

-Mamá, no voy al jardín de niños, ¿Qué es eso de una niña a la que le gusto? Es muy infantil...

El comentario del peliplata hizo reír a su madre una vez más.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es Yuna? Escuché a Aerith nombrarla muchas veces.

El espadachín suspiró arqueando una ceja.

-Una compañera de clase. -No importaba si no le interesaba hablar del tema, Sephiroth no solía ocultar cosas a su madre si ella preguntaba algo. -Te sorprendería lo mucho que se parece a ti... -Comentó más como un reclamo que otra cosa.

-Mmm, ¿Y Hina? -La castaña sonrió.

-Creí que te había hablado de ella, es desde hace poco la novia de Génesis.

-¡Oh, sí! -A Lucrecia le brillaron los ojos de alegría. -La chica que sale con Génesis, tengo que conocerla algún día, Génesis es como otro hijo para mi. -Decía mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro con la ilusión de una jovencita. -Y me puse tan feliz cuando me contaste, ahora solo puedo pensar...

El peliplata cerró los ojos con cansancio, se veía venir lo que seguía:

-¿¡Cuándo vas a traer tu una novia a casa!? ¡Tu hermano tiene una novia! Y ahora también Génesis.

-Angeal no tiene, no soy el único, si eso te pone más contenta. -El adolescente esbozó una sonrisa leve, al notar la cara de capricho de su madre.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mujer volviera a su expresión angelical de siempre.

-No me acordaba de que la novia de Génesis se llamaba Hina.

-¿Entonces, cómo pudiste preguntar por Hina? -El peliplata retiró los auriculares que colgaban en su cuello y los dejó a su lado, viendo como la castaña sacaba de un bolsillo su celular.

-Porque es la persona que te envió un mensaje. -Sonrió ella, entregándole el aparato. -Vine a traértelo.

-Ya veo, gracias...

Inmediatamente, el chico leyó el mensaje, quedando algo sorprendido por lo que decía.

-¿Revisar mi correo?

##

Génesis acababa de terminar un turno en el restaurante, se había encargado de cubrir al cocinero que faltó por la mañana, pero al terminar, resultó bastante asqueado de cocinar: Podía hacerlo, y de hecho la cocina se le daba muy bien, el castaño era capaz de realizar cualquier tarea que el restaurante necesitara, lo cual mantenía orgulloso a su padre, pues en un futuro, Génesis sería el candidato perfecto para heredar el negocio familiar. Pero a pesar de que la cocina se le daba, prefería ser camarero, o cajero. Se apresuró a cambiarse, le gustaba el uniforme, pero más le gustaba su ropa casual.  
Su celular sonó mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta, y algo dentro suyo adivinó quién le enviaba el mensaje.

-Seguramente es ella. -Susurró con una sonrisa y negando con al cabeza, al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Hina. -¿Leer... el correo?

_"¡Chicos, hoy es el cumpleaños de Bartz! A Yitán y a mi se nos ha ocurrido organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, él estará en clase de esgrima gran parte de la tarde, lo cual nos da bastante tiempo para organizar todo en su casa. Ya hablamos con su madre, y esta dispuesta a dejarnos decorar el lugar, Tidus se encargará de comprar el pastel, Firion y Cloud se encargan de las bebidas, y Zack de la comida.  
A los demás nos queda preparar todo en casa de Bartz, cuento con todos... Y cuando digo todos, ¡Me refiero a __**TODOS**__ nosotros!  
¿Me oyeron? Kuja, Sephiroth, Génesis, Rufus y Kefka, ¡No vayan a ignorar esto! Las divisiones de nuestro curso han terminado hace tiempo.  
Los quiere... Terra."_

##

Eran tres y media de la tarde, cuando varios chicos se habían reunido ya en puerta de la casa del cumpleañero. Terra fue la primera en mostrar una gran sonrisa al reconocerlos.

-Vaya, me alegra que no lo hayan ignorado chicos.

Kuja simplemente arqueó una ceja y miró hacia otra parte, Sephiroth miró al suelo, como buscando poner atención en otra cosa, y Génesis le sonrió levemente. La rubia rió ante la reacción de los primeros dos, parecía como si les diera algo de pena estar allí. Génesis se veía más relajado.

-Bueno, en realidad me alegra que hayan venido todos. -Juntó las manos a la altura del pecho y sonrió. -Estoy segura de que Bartz se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Eran un grupo bastante numeroso de personas como para caer todos juntos en una casa, pero por fortuna, la madre de Bartz ya estaba al tanto y totalmente de acuerdo, por lo que no se llevó ninguna sorpresa al verlos a todos juntos, y los hizo pasar enseguida. La mujer habló amable, y les dejó libre la sala y la cocina, eso les bastaba para organizarse.

-Muy bien. -Comenzó Yitán. -Bartz llegará en una hora y media, o como mucho dos horas. -Agitó el chico su cola de mono. -Tidus debe traer el pastel en media hora, le he pedido que no se tarde, Bartz no debe ver el pastel por nada del mundo, hasta que sea la hora.

-¿Tidus puede encargarse de algo así? -El peliazul la miró expectante y de brazos cruzados.

Terra rió nerviosa, sabía que Tidus era despistado e irresponsable, de cierta forma, Kuja estaba en lo correcto al dudar de él, sin embargo se alegró bastante de que el chico no lo dijera de forma despectiva, como se refería a los otros usualmente. Parecía que todo estaría en calma, y sin peleas ese día, justo como ella lo había deseado.

-No se preocupen, le hemos dicho a Tidus lo del pastel unas cien veces, se ha hartado de oírlo. -Confesó la rubia. -Así que no creo que se olvide.

-¿Qué tal si le mandamos un recordatorio por mensaje dentro de un rato? -Hina intervino. -De ese modo estaremos seguros.

Lo cierto era que con el deportista, uno nunca estaba totalmente seguro, y había que recordarle las cosas mil y una vez.

-Zack debería estar con la comida en un momento. -Yitán agregó, y recibió varias miradas de cuestionamiento.

Génesis se aclaró la garganta.

-En el correo decía que Cloud iría con Firion, y que Zack iría por la comida... ¿Verdad? -Comentó el castaño algo dudoso.

-Exacto. -Terra asintió mirándolo.

-¿No hubiese sido una idea mejor envíar a Cloud con Zack? -Él ojiazul se cruzó de brazos pensativo. -Si a Tidus hay que decirle algo cien veces, a Zack hay que decírselo doscientas veces...

Yitán y Terra se miraron: Efectivamente, Génesis estaba en lo cierto.

-No había pensado en eso... -La mirada de Terra se desesperó un poco.

-No hay que preocuparnos, todo irá bien, le recordaremos a Zack lo de la comida, y a Tidus lo del pastel. -El chico mono intervino. -Por parte de Cloud y Firion, creo que no hay que recordarles nada. -Sonrió.

-Eso es verdad.

La rubia de cabello ondulado comenzó a repartir las tareas para cada uno de los presentes, por su parte, ella y Hina se encargarían de comprar ciertas cosas en una pequeña tienda frente a la casa: La lista exigía vasos y cucharas descartables y varios paquetes de servilletas.

-¿Sabes? Realmente me alegra de ver a esos tres aquí. -Terra volvió a sonreír, mientras buscaba un color de servilletas que le gustara.

-¿Te refieres a Kuja, Sephiroth y Génesis? -La peliroja miraba también en la góndola.

-Sí. -La otra asintió. -La verdad es que en un principio no me preocupaba eso de las divisiones del curso, pero debo admitir que a veces me preguntaba por qué ellos debían estar tan apartados de nosotros... No lo sé, nosotros somos muchos, y parecíamos divertirnos siempre, y ellos eran unos pocos en un rincón... Se me hacía triste.

-Mmm -Hina dudó un momento. -No creo que ellos se sintieran tristes, pero sí sería triste que siguiéramos divididos...

-Rufus y Kefka no vendrán, me lo imaginé. -La chica volvió a sonreír, pero leve. -Kefka fue al primero que borré de la lista, jamás confié en que se presentaría...

-No le interesa mucho el curso, realmente. -Agregó la peliroja.

-Y Rufus...

-Rufus es un cretino. -Hina apretó con fuerza un paquete de servilletas que había tomado un momento atrás.

Terra la miró con ojos grandes.

-Él nunca vendría, pero no lo necesitamos... -La chica paró de estrujar el paquete y lo dejó en su sitio. -No nos soporta, y menos a Sephiroth.

De pronto, la rubia rió, llamando la atención de la otra.

-Ahora que lo nombras... Sephiroth y Kuja también estaban fuera de mi lista... Francamente, pensaba que solo Génesis vendría, porque tu lo convencerías de hacerlo. -Volvió a reír.

-No lo he convencido de nada. -La otra chica sonrió. -Génesis decidió ayudar por decisión propia.

-Parece muy amable, ¿Verdad? -La muchacha seguía observando los diferentes colores. -Siempre he pensado que Génesis no encaja en ese grupo del fondo, pero como siempre esta con Sephiroth...

Hina negó con la cabeza.

-No te confundas por lo que aparenta, Sephiroth no es tan así.

-¿Eh?

-La primera vez que lo vi, también pensé que era un tipo duro y sin sentimientos, ¡Pero nada que ver! -Hina sonrió. -La verdad es que él es muy amable, pero siempre tiene esa gran coraza de hielo que lo envuelve, no estoy segura de por qué siempre intenta mostrarse frío ante la mayoría de las personas, pero no es malo.

-Mmm, lo entiendo. -Terra volvió a sonreír, y tomó por fin un envoltorio. -Creo que debemos llevar celeste, a Bartz le gusta ese color.

-¡Entonces busquemos los vasos de ese color también! -Comentó animada la otra chica.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de Kuja? -Terra preguntó mientras avanzaba por un pequeño pasillo. -¿También aparenta lo que no es?

-No. -Hina rió. -Él es así, siempre con aires de grandeza, pero llega a ser divertido cuando se pone a hablar. ¡Además ha venido! ¡Quiere decir que le importamos!

Las dos adolescentes se apresuraron a volver con las cosas, pero nada más al llegar, las caras de los presentes en la sala delataban que estaba ocurriendo algo malo.

-¿Nos darán una mala noticia? -Terra se anticipó con cara de preocupación.

Yitán fue el primero en suspirar.

-Tidus llegó...

-¿Y eso es malo? -Hina dejó las bolsas sobre una mesita.

-No debería serlo. -El chico mono frunció el ceño. -¡Pero no ha traído el pastel! ¡Eso es terrible!

-¿¡Quéeee!? -Terra se mostró algo alterada. -¿¡Por qué!?

-Los de la tienda no apuntaron nuestro encargo, Terra. -Tidus fue quien habló esta vez. -He ido a recoger el pastel, y me han dicho que no tienen nada anotado.

-¡Pe-Pero es imposible! -La rubia negó enfurecida. -¡Si yo misma lo encargué por teléfono!

-Pues probablemente se les haya perdido el papel. -Tidus se cruzó de brazos. -Pero no pude traer nada.

-¿Y por qué no pudiste comprar otro pastel? -Hina se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.

-¡El que encargamos era personalizado! -El deportista se llevó las manos a la cadera. -Tenía un mensaje para Bartz, y no iba a tomarme la libertad de escoger otro pastel, ¿Qué tal si los demás no estaban de acuerdo?

-Mmm, si supongo que fue lo correcto, Tidus. -La peliroja puso cara de preocupación, y enseguida dio un respingo, como si una idea hubiese golpeado su cabeza. -¡Génesis! -Gritó al ver que el chico apenas entraba a la habitación.

Las miradas de los demás se posaron en el castaño, quien devolvió esa mirada con una de interrogación, totalmente confundido.

-¡Ponte a cocinar, ahora! -Ordenó la peliroja, señalándolo acusadoramente.

El chico no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y llevarse las manos a la cadera, cuestionandola: Esa no era forma de pedirle algo a alguien, y menos a alguien con el carácter de Génesis, podía ser amable y comprensivo, pero en el momento en que le tocabas los nervios, era una calamidad.

-Emm... Por fis. -Hina rogó con sus ojos café, y habló con más calma. -Lo siento, Tidus no ha traído el pastel...

-Eh, no lo digas así. -El rubio comentó con cierto mal humor. -No es que yo no lo he traído, ¡No han querido dármelo!

-Claro... -Sintió algo de sorpresa por la interrupción, pero se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -En la pastelería hubo un error y no hicieron nuestro pastel, necesitamos un pastel antes de que Bartz vuelva... Tu... ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El ojiazul llevó una mano al mentón, bastante pensativo.

-No tengo demasiada experiencia haciendo pasteles...

-Pero trabajas como cocinero a veces. -La muchacha lo miró con ojos brillantes: Sentía que su novio era la única esperanza.

-En un restaurante la gente no pide pastel para almorzar.

-¿Cómo que no? -La adoradora de los dulces, totalmente capaz de comerlos en el almuerzo, cuestionó a su novio.

-Solo tu haces esas cosas. -Contestó Génesis, notándosele que conservaba algo del mal humor de hace un rato.

-Pero al menos puedes hacer uno... -Terra ésta vez fue quien puso una mirada de cachorro. -Uno sencillo...

El muchacho suspiró, dando a entender que accedía a la petición, y a la rubia le brillaron los ojos de alegría otra vez.

-¡Bien!

-Llama a Angeal para que te ayude. -Hina volvió a sonreír.

-¿A Angeal? -Génesis la miró extrañado. -Es cierto que él es buen cocinero, y seguro que se le da muy bien eso de la repostería pero... -Lo pensó un momento. -No creo que sea correcto molestarlo.

-¡Génesis!

Por un momento, el castaño pensó que Hina era quien alzaba la voz, pero había sido Terra, sin duda alguna.

-¡Tu y Angeal son nuestra única esperanza! -La chica de cabello ondulado frunció el entrecejo. -¡No hay una fiesta sin un pastel! -Negó con la cabeza. -¡Y si te decimos que eres nuestra única esperanza, deberías ponerle empeño!

El silencio fue incómodo durante unos segundos, mientras Terra y Génesis se miraban el uno al otro, la rubia sin deshacer aquella expresión de enojo, cosa totalmente inusual en la chica, mientras el castaño mantenía la vista con ella, bastante desconcertado. De un segundo al otro, Génesis desvió la mirada con cierto enojo.

-De acuerdo, como quieran. -Contestó el joven, con un evidente mal humor, mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina.

-Terra... -Yitán se decidió a hablar, al salir de un pequeño shock, inclusive sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Eh? -La chica volteó hacia ellos con nueva inocencia.

-¡Génesis parecía hecho una furia! ¿¡Por qué le hablaste de ese modo!? -Tidus se sentó bruscamente en el sillón, bastante sorprendido.

-Yo... Yo... -La rubia miró a Hina de inmediato. -Lo siento, creo que ni siquiera pensé lo que decía.

Hina negó con la cabeza, bastante preocupada.

-Esta bien chicos, supongo que arreglaré eso después... Lo importante es solucionar el tema de la fiesta.

-¡Bastante lío tenemos! -Yitán volvió a fruncir el ceño. -Zack debería estar aquí hace mucho, él debió llegar antes que Tidus. -El chico mono apretó los dientes. -¡Y no tenemos ni señales de él!

-Oh, vaya. -Hina bajó la cabeza y negó. -¡Increíble!

-Le he enviado un mensaje, pero no obtuve respuesta, esperaré un rato más para llamarlo.

Angeal tocó el timbre de la casa media hora más tarde, siendo recibido por Génesis, quien volvió a explicarle la situación.  
La puerta volvió a sonar, y Yitán la atendió esta vez, develando a Zack en la entrada, que ingresó con una cara no muy alentadora.

-¿Más problemas? -Tidus los predijo, y Yitán suspiró.

-La casa donde encargamos la comida... cerró hoy por duelo. -Confesó el pelinegro.

-¡Imposible! -Hina dio un pisotón. -¿Es que todo es un complot en nuestra contra?

-No pretendes ponernos a cocinar también eso, ¿Verdad? -Génesis miró a Terra con cierto rencor, se le notaba en la mirada, Génesis era difícil cuando se molestaba.

La chica detectó el enojo de su compañero, y le ofreció una mirada de arrepentimiento, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento chicos. -Volvió a negar. -Entiendo que sería demasiado...

-¿Qué sucede? -Yuna y sus dos compañeros entraron en la sala, bastante confusos.

-Si Bartz los ve con esas caras, seguramente pensará que éste es su funeral, no su cumpleaños. -Kuja arqueó una ceja, sin reírse ni un momento de su propia broma.

-Todo es un desastre... -Terra tomó asiento lentamente.

-¿¡Qué vamos a decirle a Bartz cuando llegue!? -Yitán revolvió su cabello con desesperación.

-Que le hemos organizado una feliz fiesta de cumpleaños mediocre. -Respondió su hermano, y el chico mono lo miró con cierto enojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Que en lugar de pensar en algo, estas ahí, demasiado ocupado desesperandote, es irritante. -Respondió el otro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Y por qué no haces algo tu, hermanito!? -El chico sonrió de una manera desafiante.

-¡Ni siquiera me han dicho qué pasó!

-¡Tidus no trajo el pastel!

El deportista se paró enseguida, se lo notaba enfadado como nunca.

-¡Claro, Tidus no trajo el pastel! -Dijo el chico, llamando la atención de los dos hermanos, y de todos en general. -Culparme es fácil, ¡No he traído el pastel porque no lo han hecho! ¡No podía inventar un pastel de la nada! ¿Qué hay de Zack? -Se cruzó de brazos. -A él nadie le reclama nada.

El pelinegro de ojos azules frunció el ceño enseguida, cosa que también era inusual en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a cargarme la responsabilidad a mi? -Se cruzó de brazos enfadado. -Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté cerrado, es como si dijera que Terra tiene la culpa por haber encargado las cosas en ese lugar.

-¿¡Qué!? -La rubia reaccionó enseguida. -¡Yo me he movido más que cualquiera de ustedes para organizar esto! ¿Y encima me echas la culpa?

-¡Claro que no! -Zack se vio más enfadado. -¡No te culpé a ti!

La discusión entre todos ellos cobraba fuerzas, la invocadora castaña habló, pero no fue escuchada más que por la persona que tenía a su lado, siendo los únicos dos que no estaban discutiendo en ese momento.

-Sephi... no me oyen. -Miró al peliplata con ojos de cachorro. -Haz algo... O Bartz nos encontrará discutiendo, con su fiesta a medio terminar...

El espadachín la miró de forma dudosa, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, y el paisaje no era prometedor, todos se estaban sumando a la discusión, que la madre de Bartz encontrara ese ambiente tampoco era favorable. Sephiroth se aclaró la garganta, pero no fue algo que llamara la atención, pensó que probablemente las voces taparon su intento de obtener la atención de sus compañeros. Volvió a mirar a Yuna, intentando obtener una idea. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una ayuda, y vio como única opción el dar un golpe en la mesa. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, bastante confundidas, y el chico pestañeó varias veces al notarlo.

-Se...Sephiroth, ¿Es que quieres decir algo? -Terra preguntó confundida.

El espadachín adoptó una expresión algo confusa, y pestañeó varias veces mientras los veía sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-Yo...

Habló sorprendiendo aún más al grupo: Sephiroth nunca había hablado frente a la clase, ya de por sí era difícil que les dijera algo directamente.

-Yo... No creo que éste sea el momento indicado para ponernos a pelear... -Dijo recuperando su porte de chico serio. -Si nos queda poco tiempo, será mejor que busquemos una solución para arreglar esto, y los que quieran pueden seguir peleando después.

-Bien. -Yuna asintió a su lado, pero dio un respingo al momento. -Espera, ¿Cómo que los que quieran pelean después? ¡Sephi no es lo que debías decir!

-Las personas tienen desacuerdos y discuten. -Él la miró con toda tranquilidad. -Eso no es algo que me importe demasiado.

Los demás lo miraron resignados: Después de todo era Sephiroth, por más que intentara echarse un discurso motivador, terminaba agregándole ese toque suyo.

-Pero Sephiroth tiene razón. -Hina reaccionó. -Debemos solucionar esto, antes que nada.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y dedujeron que se trataba de Firion y Cloud, Terra abrió la puerta, esperando no encontrarse con otra mala noticia que agregar a la colección: Por fortuna, los dos chicos venían cargados de bebidas, lo que subió bastante el ánimo de la rubia.

-¡Bien! ¡Al menos ustedes sí lo lograron!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Cloud entró a la sala, descubriendo que lo único que habían puesto era la decoración, pero no había comida por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Firion fue el segundo en entrar, seguido de Terra

-Un desastre, todo se frustró por un momento, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. -Terra miró una vez más a Génesis, pero con calma. -Génesis, ¿Pueden tu y Angeal cocinar el pastel? Yo puedo decorarlo.

El castaño asintió.

-De acuerdo Terra. -Sonrió al terminar de decirlo, y la rubia abrió los ojos como persianas.

Hina puso su mejor cara de perdida, le parecía adorable aquella sonrisa tonta, pero Terra no se la esperaba, sinceramente le parecía que ese no era el mismo chico que la había mirado furiosamente hacía unos minutos, aunque finalmente correspondió la sonrisa.  
Tanto él como su amigo se adentraron en la cocina, pero aún había asuntos pendientes sin resolver.

-Las bebidas ya están, y contamos con el pastel... Me imagino. -Yitán comentó pensativo. -Nos falta conseguir la comida.

-Y debemos terminar de preparar todo, hay que poner la mesa, y nos queda una hora para tener todo listo.

-Sephiroth, Yuna y Cloud se encargarán de comprar la comida. -Sugirió Terra. -Busquen una tienda por aquí, y compren lo que sea necesario. -Sonrió la chica.

Los otros tres se miraron, pero decidieron obedecer: Otra discusión era lo que menos requerían. Salieron de la casa, con tan solo una hora para recorrer el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos chicos? -Yuna se cruzó de brazos. -Yo no conozco la zona, ¿Dónde podemos comprar algo por aquí?

-En la tienda frente a la casa no parece que vendan comestibles. -Cloud observó a su alrededor.

-Elijamos una dirección, derecha o izquierda, no tenemos tiempo para recorrer todo el barrio.

La invocadora suspiró.

-Es verdad...

-Muy bien, solo nos queda rogar que Bartz no llegue temprano... -Hina comentó mientras colocaba los vasos en su lugar.

-Y que los chicos puedan comprar los comestibles sin problema...

El timbre se oyó, Hina y Terra se miraron una con otra: Yuna, Cloud y Sephiroth acababan de salir, no podían volver tan rápido, y nadie más había salido... lo que significaba...

-¿Bartz? -La rubia se aterró.

-No, no puede ser. -Hina fue quien se acercó a la puerta, y notó al mirar que no era el cumpleañero quien tocaba. Abrió la puerta con confianza. -Oh, bienvenidos. -Dijo sin saber qué otra cosa acotar.

Terra se dirigió enseguida y reconoció a los visitantes.

-Pero si son Squall, Light y Cecil. -Sonrió enseguida. -¿Cómo me olvidé que los había invitado también? -Rió nerviosa.

La peliroja los vio entrar, aunque no los conocía más que de vista, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo.  
Había pasado media hora, el pastel estaba en el horno, y la mesa estaba puesta, igual que la decoración. Los tres que habían salido llegaron justo en ese momento.

-Oh, llegaron. -Hina fue quien los recibió.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos. -Comentó Cloud, algo no muy alentador, mientras sostenía una bolsa.

-Hemos conseguido algunas cosas, pero no hay mucha variedad, tenemos sandwiches básicamente... -Yuna rió nerviosa. -Y alguna que otra cosa más.

Hina se mordió el labio, no podía ser que todo saliera mal, simplemente ese día pintaba malo, y no había ningún motivo, era el mundo contra ellos.

-Esta bien, mientras alcance para todos, no debería haber problema. -Terra intervino, tomando las bolsas.

Quedaban solo diez minutos para que llegara el cumpleañero, esto aumentaba los nervios en algunos de los chicos, mientras otros se mantenían como si realmente nada pasara.

-¿No están nerviosos? -Terra se tocó el labio inferior con su dedo índice, dirigiéndose a dos de sus compañeros.

-Es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños. -Kuja la miró como aborreciendola.

-¿Por qué debería estar nervioso en algo así? -Sephiroth preguntó algo confundido.

-¡Solo quedan diez minutos! ¡El pastel no esta listo aún! -La chica apretó los puños como si todo estuviera perdido en ese instante. -Y para cuando Bartz llegue todo debe estar listo para gritar ¡Sorpresa! -Levantó el puño como si se tratase de una victoria.

El peliazul suspiró cabizbajo, y volvió a mirar a la chica, mientras Sephiroth seguía confundido.

-Pero que exagerados son... Parece que fuera el fin del universo. -El chico de ojos azul frío se llevó una mano a la cadera.

El reloj indicaba que dentro de cinco minutos, aproximadamente, Bartz cruzaría esa puerta, y debía encontrarse con su gran sorpresa ya preparada, aunque el paisaje no era nada alentador: Esa tarde había sido de una mala suerte excepcional, el pastel no quedaría como el que Terra había encargado, y la comida no era la misma, para colmo parecía que algunos adornos empezaban a caerse. A la rubia estaban por explotarle los nervios, era imposible que todo saliera mal, sin embargo, era lo que estaba pasando. Había contactado a todo el curso pues mientras más ayuda, mejor quedaría, y resultó ser al revés...

-Terra. -La voz de Génesis llamó su atención. -¿El pastel esta bien para ti?

La chica miró inmediatamente, sobre un pequeño carrito estaba el pastel de cumpleaños, notó que Génesis y Angeal ya lo habían decorado, por lo cual se sintió agradecida, ella no hubiera podido decorarlo tan rápido. No era nada fuera de lo común: Era rectangular, cubierto de crema y decía "Feliz cumpleaños", escrito prolijo y elegante, con chocolate. Ella no tenía idea de qué tenía dentro, pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar para comprobarlo, la puerta se abrió en ese instante, Bartz apareció en la sala, y la rubia se dio cuenta gracias a que Génesis se puso totalmente delante del carrito para tapar la visión.  
Todos en la sala habían esperado ese momento, sin embargo, habían planeado una situación distinta: Ellos sabiendo que Bartz estaba a punto de llegar, apagar las luces, esconderse, y justo cuando entrara el cumpleañero, saltar y gritar "Sorpresa". Sin embargo, todo lo que habían obtenido hasta el momento, era un chico totalmente confuso, de ver a sus compañeros reunidos en su sala, sin haberle avisado nada antes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Gritaron algunos, aunque tarde, y todos tan sorprendidos como el dueño de la casa. Aún estaban tratando de arreglar lo que hacía falta, pero el chico ya estaba ahí, y no les había dado tiempo a reaccionar: Sin duda era una fiesta inusual, una fiesta al estilo Dissidia, nada más.

-¿Pe-Pero qué es esto? -Bartz medio sonrió.

-Una fiesta sorpresa para ti, amigo. -Yitán le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa amplia. -Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble!

Bartz sonrió como nunca, y se adentró más en la habitación para observar a todos los presentes.

-¿Han hecho esto para mi? -Preguntó incrédulo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: Si era su cumpleaños, y todos habían hecho una fiesta en su casa, era obvio que dicha fiesta era para él...

-Sí. -Terra procedió a explicar, con una media sonrisa. -Todos hemos trabajado duro... Pero algunas cosas no nos han salido como queríamos. -No pudo evitar decirlo.

-¿Qué? -Bartz la miró confuso. -¡Pero si esto es fabuloso! ¡Es el mejor regalo! -Asintió contento, y la chica sonrió. -De verdad estoy agradecido con... ¿Génesis? -El cumpleañero cambió su expresión por una más seria y de duda, mientras clavaba la mirada en el otro chico.

-Eh... ¿Conmigo? -Génesis se sorprendió y no terminó de entender aquel comentario, ¿Se refería Bartz a que estaba agradecido con él? ¿O simplemente algo le llamó la atención?

-No, con todos pero... Me da la impresión de que ocultas algo. -Bartz se llevó una mano a la cadera con una media sonrisa.

El castaño abrió los ojos como persianas, y en su rostro se notaba lo nervioso que estaba. Hina se puso igual de tensa, sabía que Génesis era malo para ocultar cosas. A decir verdad, malo era poco: ¡Era terrible ocultando cosas!

-Yo... ¿Por qué ocultaría algo? -Rió nervioso, cubriendo el carrito de pastel por delante con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Porque no quieres que yo lo vea! -Dedujo el cumpleañero, sonriendo, cosa que puso más nervioso al otro chico.

-N-No, no oculto nada. -Tartamudeó. -Solo... estoy aquí... Parado... Y por supuesto, no hay nada detrás de mi... Nada.

Hina se llevó una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza: Aunque debía admitir que Génesis era adorable cuando se ponía así de nervioso, pocas veces lo había visto así.

-¿Entonces, puedes moverte? -Bartz preguntó pensativo, y el ojiazul dio un respingo.

-N-No, no puedo, yo... debo ir a la cocina a atender un llamado.

-Hombre, atiende aquí, no hay problema. -Bartz se sorprendió, sobre todo porque él no escuchaba el teléfono de Génesis sonar: Pero bien uno puede silenciar su celular hoy en día.

-No puedo... Yo... Es algo privado... Que Sephiroth debe decirme.

-¿Eh? -Se confundió el otro, boquiabierto. -¡Pero si Sephiroth esta aquí! -Volteó enseguida, y le clavó la vista al peliplata, que miró a Bartz igual de confuso.

Génesis sentía que empezaría a sudar en cualquier momento, y más de uno en la sala se llevaba la mano a la boca para aguantar la gran carcajada que les venía: Simplemente no podía existir una persona tan torpe a la hora de poner excusas.

-Te-tengo dos amigos que se llaman Sephiroth... -Intentó defenderse, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Bartz.

-Oh... Sephiroth no parece un nombre común. -Sonrió el chico.

-E-Eso no significa que solo haya uno. -El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, en dirección a la cocina, llevandose con el aquel carrito, y no permitiendo a Bartz ver algo.

-Oh, vaya... -Sonrió el cumpleañero. -No le creo nada.

Se rió después, y de hecho todos en la sala aprovecharon a reirse.

-Oye Hina -Bartz la miró. -Sin duda Génesis y tu son perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Génesis no es bueno ocultando cosas. -Rió la peliroja.

-Ah, acabas de confirmarme que, efectivamente, ¡Ocultaba algo!

Hina quedó petrificada en ese momento.

-Oh, Gaia... -Dijo casi sin voz.

El chico de ojos marrones soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ves? ¡El uno para el otro!

Torpes o no, el pastel no fue descubierto, y Génesis volvió a la sala en breve.

-Oh, han organizado una hermosa fiesta. -La madre de Bartz irrumpió en la sala, con algo en sus manos. -¡Quiero hacer una foto de todos ustedes! -Mostró la cámara.

Algunos tomaron una expresión de rechazo: No les gustaban las fotos, pero no había más que hacer.  
La mujer hizo que todos se amontonaran, para asegurarse de que nadie quedara afuera, y apenas apretó el botón, el flash se disparó, revelando en la pantalla una linda foto.  
La fiesta no salió tan mal como parecía que lo haría: Muchas veces un día normal se convierte en algo emocionante, ¡Y muchas veces ese algo emocionante pinta ser un desastre! Pero no hay nada que la determinación y el trabajo en equipo no puedan arreglar, a pesar de ser distintos uno del otro. Esa fue la lección que aprendieron los alumnos de Dissidia aquel peculiar día de cumpleaños.


	30. Misión de espionaje

**Aaaagh cuánto hace que no publico? T-T lo siento de verdad! pero no crean que voy a dejar el fic ni nada!**

**Fandita: No me molesta tu petición, en sí no podría molestarme porque tienes toda la razón xD honestamente es la primera vez que escribo un fic tan largo, siempre escribo one shot, o fics d capítulos y puede que no esté muy acostumbrada a llevar una historia larga xD Ya tengo escritos los capítulos 29 (este) y 30, y el conflicto central, por así decirlo, empieza en el capítulo 30. Este es un capítulo para profundizar la relación Yuna-Sephiroth, porque también me han dicho que debo meterle caña y es cierto xD**

**Bueno, a todos, lamento si el fic es algo largo o aburrido, o que parece que no va a ninguna parte xD estos últimos días no he escrito, pero he pensado mucho y tengo en claro lo que haré de aquí hasta que termine, así que se pondrá más interesante a partir de aquí, espero que sepan disculparme si mis capítulos "relleno" son algo pesados, así como lo que tardo en actualizar D: Pero espero que les guste este capítulo, y cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida :D**

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 29: Misión de espionaje.**

Por algún motivo, hacía un frío invernal, en pleno verano. El cielo estaba gris, y las nubes quizá amenazaban con escurrir una tormenta, parecía no ser el mejor día para salir de la casa, pero allí estaba, en el enorme centro comercial, sentada en aquella pequeña mesita blanca, frente a ella, una vistosa porción de tarta de fresas, y un frappe. Deslizó cuidadosamente la vista, desde la copa, hasta aquella figura que estaba sentada en frente: Aprovechó a mirar cada detalle, pues el chico parecía absolutamente perdido en su mundo, con la vista clavada en su taza de té, como si el líquido le estuviera dando las respuestas a sus preguntas. Se veía pacífico como nadie, aún si la peliroja sabía que bastaba poca cosa para hacer estallar a ese chico en un huracán de enojo, Génesis era bastante temperamental. Sus ojos eran brillantes como la luna, era como si cada vez que pestañeaba, las luces se apagaran en la mente de la adolescente. Aquella mirada fogosa y apasionada era lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar, aunque ahora, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en aquella expresión medio vacía.  
Inmediatamente, ella rió, despertando al chico de su trance.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó él.

-Es solo que... -Ella sonrió melancólica. -Esto me recuerda a algo...

Génesis le dirigió una mirada de interrogación, y luego miró a su alrededor, en un intento de hacer que la respuesta llegara.

-Aquel día en Luca, ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, es verdad, estábamos solos. -Él sonrió. -Hasta que te empezaste a sentir mal.

Hina tosió con nerviosismo y después sonrió.

-Sí... sentirme mal. -Rió nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? -El castaño apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-Bueno... No me sentía mal precisamente, Génesis, me sentía confundida.

Ella se sorprendió de tener que explicarle algo así, pensó que el chico se había dado cuenta en su primer beso, que la peliroja había pasado meses enamorada en silencio.

-¿Por lo que había dicho Reno?

Él soltó eso, y ella se volvió aún más melancólica, recordó a la perfección toda la situación, como si la estuviera viviendo otra vez.

-Ah, ahora recuerdo su nombre...

Sonrió con la vista clavada en su porción de tarta.

-Así que era Reno... -Retomó tras un segundo. -Sí, en primer lugar, su comentario fue el motivo de mi confusión... Realmente me hizo dudar, siendo sincera, estaba tan nerviosa, creo que si Sephiroth no hubiese aparecido ese día, hubiera terminado con un desmayo. -Rió con una mezcla de alegría y nervios.

-Si se lo dices a él, seguramente se reirá de ti. -Génesis miró hacia arriba, pensando en las palabras de su novia.

-¿Te refieres a Sephiroth?

-Que torpe eres Hinaichigo. -Contestó el castaño, imitando a su amigo, y la chica rió.

-Sabes imitarlo muy bien. -Ella tomó un pedazo de tarta, por fín. - Seguro que a él no le hace gracia eso.

-Para nada, si vieras la cara que pone. -El chico rió, y como le encantaba a la peliroja esa risa sincera e inocente, se reía como un niño, aunque no lo fuera.

-Y hablando de él... ¿Cuánto falta? -Ella agrandó la mirada con curiosidad.

-Bueno, se supone que llegan dentro de media hora... Yo no pienso participar de esto. -Génesis arqueó una ceja y la miró de forma acusadora.

-¡Ya estás participando Gén! -La chica respondió con una sonrisa de confianza. -Será divertido.

-¿Por qué Angeal pudo salvarse de esto? -El castaño se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con cansancio.

-Angeal estaba muy ocupado, pero se bien que tu no. -Le guiñó un ojo, y él suspiró. -No te quejes tanto. -Ella rió y terminó de beber su frappe.

-Yuna te matará por meterte en sus asuntos, y Sephiroth se enojará, ¿Lo sabes?

-Mmm -Hina comenzó a pensar. -Mi plan es perfecto, para el final del día estarán juntos, así que no habrá tiempo de que se enojen, ¿No te parece perfecto?

-¿Eh?... Oh, claro, claro... -Dijo él sin ganas, al ver el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha.

El plan de Hina, a los ojos de su novio era ridículo, citar a ambos chicos en un lugar, simulando que habrá una salida grupal, y finalmente cancelar la cita, dejándolos a ellos solos. Sin mencionar la parte más caótica: Seguirlos a todas partes, para verificar que todo esté bien... Era básicamente espiarlos.  
La hora iba aproximándose, y ambos debían ocultarse para asegurar el hecho de que ni Yuna, ni Sephiroth los vieran allí.

-Mira, ahí esta Yuni. -Hina exclamó en un susurro. -Siempre se arregla tanto para salir, apuesto a que es para impresionar a Sephiroth.

-Y yo apuesto a que es solo otro de tus delirios... -Génesis la contradijo enseguida.

-Espera, ha llegado Sephiroth. -Hina se concentró aún más en la escena, y su novio suspiró.

-¡Sephi! ¡Buenos días! -La castaña lo saludó alegremente, pero no se pudo detectar la misma alegría venir del peliplata.

-Hola Yuna. -Dijo con cierta frialdad, no era nada extraño, Sephiroth era así.

-¿Por qué tan frío? -La peliroja apretó los puños con ira desde su escondite.

-¿Quieres que nos descubran? -Génesis la tranquilizó, aunque con cierto temor en la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Hina me dice Yuni, o Yu. -La invocadora sonrió. -Tu puedes decirme así también, ya que yo te digo Sephi.

-Tengo una mejor idea... -Sephiroth se sentó junto a ella. -Te diré Yuna, y tu dejarás de apodarme también.

-¡No! -Dijo la niña, con bastante ánimo, y soltó una risa.

-Eso es Yuna, ya lo tienes. -Hina frunció el ceño observándo todo.

-¿En serio?

Génesis preguntó incrédulo: Él no entendía nada, ¿A caso Yuna había hecho algo bien? A su parecer, Sephiroth se veía más enfadado. El castaño tampoco se sentía cómodo realizando aquella misión descabellada: Estaba en un centro comercial, a espaldas de sus amigos, oculto tras un puesto que vendía accesorios. Cabe mencionar que la vendedora los miraba raro... ¿Y quién no lo haría?

-Es hora, envíale el mensaje a Sephiroth. -La peliroja señaló el teléfono de su novio, como si el no supiera que era lo que tenía que usar para enviar un mensaje.

El castaño suspiró, y comenzó a escribir, enviándoselo luego a su amigo, que enseguida sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-Que rápido. -Hina pestañeó varias veces y luego frunció el entrecejo para poner más atención.

-Em... sí... Es un mensaje de texto...

Génesis la miró de forma extraña, no podía creerse los comentarios de su novia, pero precisamente en ese lugar donde demostraba su torpeza, brotaba de ella la ternura que provocaba.

-Parece que Génesis no vendrá. -Sephiroth leía el mensaje con cara inexpresiva.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Hina?

El chico negó.

-¿Nos abandonaron aquí? -Yuna puso una cara de cachorro en medio de la tormenta, y el otro suspiró.

-Tranquila, Yu, ya verás que es por tu bien. -Hina respondía desde su escondite.

-Disculpen. -La voz de la empleada sonó con malhumor, después de que la mujer se aclarara la garganta. -¿Van a comprar algo, o solo a esconderse para murmurar cosas?

-Eh... -La pareja respondió al unísono.

-Bueno... lo segundo. -Génesis respondió, haciendo brotar la ira de la empleada.

-¡Pues váyanse entonces! Asustan a mis clientes, ¡Par de raros!

Ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo, los gritos de la empleada fácilmente atraían las miradas de las personas, y para ellos era vital que sus amigos no se enteraran de su presencia.

-¿Qué le pasará a la tipa de la tienda de accesorios? -Yuna se cruzó de brazos, cuando oyó los gritos.

Sephiroth observó atentamente a la señora, se quedó viendo un rato, y luego se dirigió a la invocadora.

-No creo que deba importarnos, ven Yuna, vamos a otra parte.

Dijo en su tono serio habitual, y se puso en marcha, seguido por la castaña.

-Mira, Yuyu y Sephi se están moviendo. -Comentó Hina, sin hacer caso a la empleada que seguía regañándolos ahora era ella misma quien asustaba a sus clientes.

-¿Cómo les llamaste? -Génesis retiró la vista de la mujer un momento.

-Vamos Gén-Gén, no podemos perderlos de vista.

-Gén..gén... -El muchacho la observó irse. -Te estas juntando demasiado con Yuna...

Él la siguió perder de vista a Yuna y a Sephiroth en un centro comercial lleno de gente no era una gran idea. Iban escabulléndose entre la multitud, mientras la invocadora y el peliplata iban adelante.

-No puedo oír lo que dicen... -Hina se esforzaba por escuchar la conversación, pero no podía, debido a la lejanía y al constante ruido que colmaba el lugar.

-No vas a poder oír siempre todo lo que digan.

-¿Y qué tal si se le está declarando ahora?

La peliroja parecía estar realmente preocupada por ese motivo, y Génesis la miró de forma extraña.

-Yo no creo que estén hablando de eso...

Terminaron ocultándose tras una pared, cuando los otros dos se detuvieron.

-Tengo hambre. -Yuna miró al otro chico. -Vamos a comer pizza.

Sephiroth la miró inexpresivo, para variar.

-Las hamburguesas son mejores que la pizza.

-¡Oh, Sephiroth, que blasfemia!

El peliplata pestañeó varias veces, y le ofreció una mirada incrédula, no sabiendo si "blasfemia" era una palabra correcta para usar en esa situación.

-Sephiroth tiene razón... -Génesis exclamó a ceño fruncido, y su novia lo miró regañándolo.

-Este no es momento para pensar en la comida. -Hina se cruzó de brazos, molesta, pero se sonrojó cuando escuchó rugir a su propio estómago.

-Parece que tu estómago no opina igual. -El chico se burló, y la muchacha no tuvo más opción que volver a dirigir la vista a sus amigos, bastante avergonzada: Había comido hace nada de tiempo, ¿Por qué seguía teniendo hambre?

Los dos seguían ahí parados, decidiendo qué comer, y aunque a los ojos de Hina allí había amor del más puro, esos dos no se veían para nada como una pareja...

-Bueno, no tengo problema en no comer pizza hoy, así que vamos adonde tu dijiste Sephi. -La invocadora lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo mientras sonreía, como siempre.

-Pero suéltame, no hace falta que vayamos así. -Exclamó el espadachín.

-Yo no tengo problema en ir así. -Yuna se rió, molestándolo aún más.

Hina apretó los puños y los dientes, con máxima concentración.

-Sephiroth se muestra tan impasible... ¿Por qué actúa como si no le importara?

-Porque no le importa. -Génesis la miró incrédulo de que la chica aún no se haya dado cuenta de algo así.

-¡Eso solo te lo crees tu! -La peliroja comenzó a caminar otra vez.

El almuerzo no pudo ser definido como algo interesante, aunque nada de lo que había ocurrido podía definirse así, salvo para Hina, a quien le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Ni siquiera habían hablado mucho entre ellos, Sephiroth solo comía en silencio, y la invocadora era quien más hablaba, pero generalmente notaba el poco interés de su compañero y finalizaba la conversación. Ella parecía entretenerse mucho mirando a su alrededor, el patio de comidas estaba lleno, y al parecer a Yuna le llamaba la atención ver qué comían las demás personas que pasaban a su lado, o se sentaban cerca de ella.  
Los espías habían encontrado un escondite perfecto, según Hina: Estaban sentados en una mesa, algo alejada, ambos fingiendo leer una revista, lo que hacía imposible que se les viera la cara desde donde estaban los otros dos, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco podían escuchar demasiado la conversación.

-Gén, esto no avanza... -La peliroja suspiró.

-Que bueno que te das cuenta, vámonos. -El chico sonrió, creyendo que había encontrado su salvación, pero solo se topó con otro regaño.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos a ayudarlos aún más.

-No estamos ayudando... estamos espiando a nuestros amigos. -Contradijo él, después de un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué tienen en común Yuna y Sephiroth? -Hina adoptó una postura pensativa.

-Ambos creen que Yuna es débil y no es capaz de hacer las cosas por sí sola.

Comentó el castaño, bastante seguro de que era lo único que conectaba a su mejor amigo con la alegre invocadora de Zanarkand.

-Génesis, esto es serio. -La peliroja dio un pisotón, y su novio la miró de reojo.

-¿Serio? ¿Estamos persiguiéndolos por todo el centro comercial, pretendiendo que no estamos aquí, ocultos... tras un par de revistas.

-Por favor...

La adolescente lo miró con ojos de cachorro, parecía que un par de lágrimas iban a rodar por sus mejillas. Génesis, por su parte, no se creía nada del teatro de Hina.

-No vas a convencerme con eso. -Sonrió con confianza, y la chica lo intentó aún más.

-Pero viendo lo mucho que te interesa esto, estoy dispuesto a acompañarte.

-¿Eh?

-Es por eso que aún sabiendo que no me interesaba lo que haríamos, estoy aquí, torpe. -Le sonrió para consolarla.

-Oh, eso es perfecto, necesito tu ayuda para ayudarlos a ellos. -Hina comentaba enérgica. -Amo el romance.

-Ah, ¿De verdad? -El chico sonrió y deslizó su mano hasta la pierna de su novia, acercándose lentamente a su mejilla.

El corazón de la peliroja se aceleró, y su respiración pareció cortarse por un instante, el rojo se notaba fuerte en sus mejillas.

-N-N-No me distraig-as... Los voy a perder de vista... -Tartamudeó torpemente y muy avergonzada.

Él simplemente rió mientras se alejaba: Esa risa que le provocaba una rara mezcla de sentimientos, se escuchaba tan dulce y sincera, era inexplicable.

-Aún no sé que tienen ellos dos en común...

-A ambos les gustan los videojuegos, ¿Verdad? -Génesis sonrió al verla dar un respingo.

-Cierto, deben ir a jugar, pero... ¿Cómo haremos que vayan?

Ella miró en la mesa de al lado, había varios mapas del centro comercial. La chica tomó uno y cortó únicamente la parte donde mostraba la sala de juegos.

-Llévaselo. -Le sonrió al chico a su lado, y él la miró confundido.

-Pero van a ver.

-Tu ponte la capucha de tu chaleco y pasa por allí como si no los conocieras, deja que el papel se caiga y seguro Yuni lo recogerá.

Hina tomó la capucha del chaleco de Génesis y se la puso, asegurandose de que no pudieran distinguir quién era.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hará?

-Yuna detesta ver papeles en el suelo.

El castaño suspiró y tomó el folleto.

-Ve. -Su novia lo animó a que se parase.

-Lo que hago por amor... -Se quejó él, haciéndola reír.

La peliroja procuró ocultarse bien tras la revista, al observar como su novio cumplía lo acordado: Génesis pasó junto a ellos y dejó caer el papel, para simplemente ocultarse luego entre la multitud, pues volver a su asiento sería estúpidamente sospechoso.  
Yuna vio el papel justo a sus pies, y le llamó la atención tanto como para levantarlo.

-Sephi, vamos a jugar. -Sonrió con ternura, mostrándole el folleto.

El chico levantó la vista, observando el papel.

-¿Llorarás cuando te gane? -Sephiroth preguntó calmado, y la invocadora pestañeó varias veces.

-¡Que puñetero eres, Sephiroth! -La niña frunció el ceño a modo de reclamo. -Que seas mejor que yo no te da derecho a... a creerte mejor...

El peliplata se rió.

-No hay ni una pizca de sentido en lo que has dicho.

Ella continuó con expresión de enojo.

-Bueno, tal vez pierda, pero eso no quiere decir que tu me ganes... ¡Agh! -Golpeó la mesa con ambos puños y volteó la cara, mientras el chico frente a ella hacía lo posible por ocultar la carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno. -La chica se cruzó de brazos. -Vamos, así ya no te reirás de mi.

-Al contrario, voy a reírme el doble.

-Sí, probablemente... -Exclamó ella resignada y sin ningún rastro de ánimo, tras dar un suspiro.

Hina reaccionó cuando ambos se levantaron y salieron del patio de comidas, siempre seguidos por la pareja espía conformada por sus mejores amigos.  
La zona de juegos estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que había que subir una escalera. Yuna arrastraba a su amigo, del brazo como siempre, pero una voz que le sonaba conocida la detuvo.

-¿¡Qué le haces!? ¡Suéltalo!

Exigió la dueña de aquella voz, acercándose a toda velocidad, impulsada por la ira.

-Pe-Pero si es esa chica... -Hina se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¡Pero si eres tu! -Yuna abrió los ojos con asombro, y Sephiroth miró impasible. -Emm... ¿Cómo te llamabas? ... ¡Elena!

La muchacha rubia apretó los dientes con más furia.

-¡Que no se te olvide! ¡Yo no he olvidado lo que me hiciste niña!

Yuna la miró con preocupación.

-Oye, era una competencia, no me gusta que me guarden rencor, así que podemos olvidarlo. -Sonrió optimista. -Sephi y yo vamos a jugar, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

El peliplata arqueó una ceja, mirándo con curiosidad a su amiga: Lo que acababa de hacer vacilaba entre la inocencia y la estupidez absoluta.

-¿Qué? -Elena la miró extrañada. -¿Cuál es tu problema niña? ¡Por supuesto que no jugaré contigo! ¡Además no le llames Sephi al gran Sephiroth! ¡Y suéltalo, no es tu juguete!

La furia crecía en el interior de Hina con cada palabra que la invocadora rubia pronunciaba.

-No... ¡No, no, no! -Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. -¡No dejaré que esa fulana arruine mi plan maestro! -La peliroja apretaba los puños, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse hacia Elena.

-Tranquilízate. -Rogó Génesis, creyendo ver un aura oscura brotar de su novia, estaba furiosa. -Emm... Sephiroth sabrá manejar la situación. -Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gran Sephiroth, ¿Por qué estas con esta chica? -Elena lo miró confundida. -Dile que te deje en paz. -Se cruzó de brazos. -¿No crees que es una tonta?

El peliplata se mostró inexpresivo, y no contestó tampoco, Yuna lo miraba expectante.

-¿No te parece insoportable? Además no tiene clase, solo mira como se viste, parece un payaso.

-Me... Me gusta usar muchos colores. -La chica intentó defenderse, y el ojiverde siguió sin responder.

-¿Lo ves? -Elena rió. -El gran Sephiroth tiene mucha compasión por ti, por eso no me responde.

La castaña frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente miró a su amigo, quien seguía sin contestar nada.

-Bueno... Creo que me equivoqué. -Génesis rió nervioso, mientras observaba la situación junto a su novia, que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier instante.

La invocadora castaña bajó la cabeza, y su amigo emitió un suspiro silencioso con los ojos cerrados.

-Yuna es mi amiga... -Habló por fín. -...Trátala bien.

Elena negó sonriente.

-Gran Sephiroth, es obvio que le tienes lástima a esta niña. -Suspiró. -Bueno pequeña tonta. -Le sonrió a Yuna. -Me voy, la próxima vez que te vea, espero que te comportes como una persona normal.

La otra invocadora pasó de ellos, caminando de forma petulante, como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies.

-¿Ves?...Sephiroth pudo... Em... -Génesis volvió a reír lleno de nervios al ver la cara furiosa de su novia, que apretaba los puños y parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

-Esa estúpida... Además... ¿Amiga? -La chica golpeó la pared junto a ella. -"Yuna es el amor de mi vida, no la molestes", ¡Eso es lo que debía decir!

Génesis se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que eso es excesivo para Sephiroth...

-¡Yo quiero que sea excesivo! -La peliroja dijo en tono de berrinche.

-Tranquila, vamos a seguirlos, sino los perderemos. -Él prefería continuar con ese molesto trabajo de espía, antes de convertirse en el blanco perfecto del ataque de ira de Hina.

Los dos observáron como subían las escaleras, debían esperar a que ellos estuvieran en el segundo piso para comenzar a subir: No había lugares donde esconderse en una escalera.

-¿Vas a competir contra mi, Sephi? -Yuna preguntó curiosa, mientras subía los escalones. -Tendré que esforzarme el doble entonces.

-No te tienes nada de confianza. -Dijo Sephiroth, todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuna solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Y menos al lado tuyo, que siempre estás insinuando que soy una inútil! -Se cruzó de brazos con enfado.

-Tienes potencial para luchar, pero eres demasiado compasiva.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si Elena hubiese podido pisotearte una y otra vez cuando lucharon en Wutai, lo habría hecho, y lo habría disfrutado. -Contestó con un semblante frío y pensativo. -Y tu lo sabes, Yuna.

-Bueno... -Ella bajó la mirada.

-Sin embargo, tu te la encuentras y le ofreces paz. -La miró directamente, aunque sus ojos no chocaron, pues ella le negaba la mirada.

-No me gusta pelear sin motivos.

-Exacto, eres demasiado blanda Yuna, es imposible para ti ser indiferente con las personas, incluso con los que te desprecian o te hacen daño.

Expresó él, y ella volvió a bajar la vista con un tinte de tristeza.

-Elena dio todo en ese momento para destruirte, si esa pelea hubiese durado un poco más, yo...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, no sabiendo exactamente qué decía, ni por qué, pero Yuna ya había oído aquello y ahora lo miraba curiosamente.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, yo... nada.

Frunció el ceño, intentando zafar de aquello, pero Yuna sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi en ese momento?

-¡No! -Contestó él, saliendose sorpresivamente de su postura seria y calmada, algo que lamentó profundamente, pero no había podido controlarlo.

Yuna soltó una risita y Sephiroth se sintió todavía más incomodo: Algo había en ella que era extraño, algo que le daba la posibilidad a la invocadora de verlo a él claramente, frente a ella el peliplata parecía ser transparente, aunque no quisiera. No había nada que le molestara más que eso, pero cada vez le estaba dando más importancia, pensaba en ello diariamente, se preguntaba a menudo cómo podía ocurrirle semejante cosa a él, que se había encargado de construir su reputación de tipo frío y calculador. Pero esta niña había llegado para borrar las cosas que él había escrito, y el ojiverde, por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar reírse con ella, como tampoco lograba evitar preocuparse por la joven invocadora. Todavía podía recordar ese instante que vivió en Wutai, cuando pudo sentir la casi incontenible necesidad de correr al campo de batalla y sacarla de allí. Justificaba esa necesidad de protegerla pensando que, quizá se debía a la conexión que tenía con Zaion, que era la misma conexión que Yuna poseía con Yunalesca, pero no era algo que lo tranquilizara demasiado.

-Neh, Sephi. -Ella sonrió con amabilidad. -¡Vamos a jugar, así te demostraré que no soy tan blanda!

Él se la quedó viendo unos segundos, y después asintió, agradecido de poder evitar el tema anterior, ya que ni él mismo sabía explicarse.  
Ya en la zona de juegos, Hinay Génesis se apresuraron a localizar con la vista a sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos pudo lograrlo.

-Oh no, ¿Ahora adónde fueron? -Hina exclamó con verdadera preocupación.

-Deben estar más adentro, hay tener cuidado de que no nos vean. -El ojiazul abarcó todo el lugar con la vista. -Más adentro está oscuro, así que no se darán cuenta.

Efectivamente, el lugar no tenía mucha luz: Estaba oscuro, solo había luces fluorescentes, y por supuesto, el resplandor de las pantallas encendidas. Había algo de música electrónica, pero resultaba cubierta por la gran masa de diferentes ruidos que salían de las máquinas; había tantos juegos y sonidos diferentes que el apenas entrar te confundía un poco.

-Sephiroth resalta entre la multitud, aunque esté oscuro. -Aclaró Génesis, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la capucha puesta.

Caminaron con cuidado entre la multitud, Génesis era bastante irreconocible con su capucha puesta, y Hina, al no tener demasiadas opciones, decidió llevar una gorra y aparentar tener el cabello corto al ocultarlo dentro de la misma.  
Buscaron hasta el cansancio entre la gente, pero no había señales de sus compañeros por ninguna parte.

-¿Crees que estén aquí?

La peliroja comenzaba a dudar del paradero de sus amigos.

-Bueno, dijeron que venían al área de juegos.

Podían asegurar que habían pasado unos veinte minutos buscando a esos dos, y no había ni rastro.  
Hina pudo divisar una melena plateada caminando hacia el sector donde había más luz. Tomó rápidamente a su novio del brazo y corrió en aquella dirección.

-Ahí estan. -Murmuró ella, escondiéndose tras una gran máquina que parecía estár fuera de servicio temporalmente. -Van a besarse, ¿Verdad?

-Q-¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? -Génesis preguntó incrédulo.

El espadachín y la invocadora se miraron uno con otro, haciéndo crecer la emoción dentro de Hina, la niña quería saltar y gritar para que todo el mundo escuchara acerca de su felicidad, pero esa misma se evaporó cuando comprobó la reacción de sus amigos.

-Sabía que eras una inútil, pero no imaginé que tanto. -Exclamó el peliplata con voz fría.

-Lo siento su majestad, nadie puede ser como usted. -Yuna le dirigió una mirada que se detectaba considerablemente hostil.

-Tienes razón. -Sephiroth la miró con el desdén con el que hubiese mirado Kuja.

Ella dio un pisotón de mal humor, y apretó los puños.

-¡Eres un idiota, Sephiroth! -La chica desvió la mirada. -¿Por qué sigo siendo tu amiga?

El otro chico arqueó una ceja.

-No lo sé realmente, esperaba que te dieras cuenta de eso, tal vez ahora me dejes en paz. -Sonrió de forma cruel.

-Sí, probablemente te deje en paz. -La invocadora lo volvió a mirar con furia.

-Oh, no, esto no es posible.

La peliroja no vio más opción que correr hacia ellos: No se suponía que ella estuviese ahí, pero estaba llendo demasiado lejos, no podía simplemente observar como sus amigos, lejos de tener el encuentro romántico que la peliroja había planeado, se peleaban como nunca ella había visto.

-¡Esperen, por favor! -Hina se detuvo frente a ellos, inclinándose para recuperar el aliento de haber corrido.

Génesis simplemente se acercó, aún llevaba puesta la capucha, pero se lo notaba bastante confundido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en reaccionar cuando su novia salió corriendo desesperada.

-Por favor no peleen... -Hina levantó por fin la cabeza, mirándolos con un deje de tristeza. -Yo... lo siento, yo planeé esto para que ustedes se quedaran solos... Solo quería que se dieran cuenta de que deben estar juntos... Pero no planeé esto...

Su tristeza aumentaba con las palabras, no sabía si sentirse culpable, pero la risa que Yuna no pudo contener llamó potencialmente su atención. Levantó la vista y notó como su amiga contenía la carcajada, y a su lado, una sonrisa puñetera adornaba el rostro de Sephiroth.

-Tenías razón Sephi. -La invocadora le sonrió al chico.

Hina, por su parte, miró a Génesis, quien le devolvió la mirada igual de confundido. Ambos volvieron a observar a sus otros dos amigos.

-Sephiroth me comentó que se dio cuenta de que había dos personitas siguiéndonos. -Yuna comenzó a explicar. -Así que pensamos en jugarles una broma.

-O sea que... no peleaban... -Concluyó Génesis.

-No. -Sephiroth negó con la cabeza. -No realmente.

-¿Todo era una actuación? -Hina interrogó, pues todavía no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Así es. -Yuna asintió sonriente. -Sephi y yo nos complotamos para fastidiarlos como venganza.

Hina no sabía qué sentir exactamente, primero había sentido tristeza, después culpa, y ahora algo indefinido, no sabía si era alivo o rabia, o las dos juntas.

-Neh... -Yuna llamó su atención. -Perdón por preocuparte.

-Yo...Yo... -La peliroja balbuseaba, haciendo difícil el predecir lo que diría al final. -Yo... No voy a rendirme.

Los demás la miraron con curiosidad, y ella levantó la cabeza con una mirada de determinación absoluta.

-¿Lo oyen todos? ¡No voy a rendirme! -Los señaló acusadoramente, y los otros dos dieron un respingo. -¡Ustedes dos se llevan perfectamente cuando tienen un objetivo en común, ¿Eh?!

La invocadora castaña rió nerviosa.

-Bueno... eh... -Esta vez ella balbuseaba.

-Los he estado observándo, Yuni a menudo se sonroja cuando está con Sephiroth, y él se rie más cuando está con ella... -Apretó los puños delante de su pecho. -¡Nada se le escapa a Hina Sunhearts cuando se trata de romance! ... ¡Mi equipo y yo venceremos al final!

Génesis se aclaró la garganta.

-Me supongo... que yo soy tu equipo... ¿Verdad? -Temió la respuesta, pero ya la sabía.

Hina asintió con fuego en la mirada.  
Por otra parte, Yuna se quedó observándo a su amiga, al igual que Sephiroth, quien suspiró tras un instante de silencio.

-Que pesada eres Hinaichigo. -Exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Hina recordó hace unas horas, cuando Génesis había imitado a Sephiroth, y rió al comprobar una vez más lo bien que su novio interpretaba al peliplata. La castaña al lado del espadachín sonrió.

-Neh, ¿Te das cuenta de que, a pesar de lo mucho que te quejabas de que yo planeaba trucos retorcidos para dejarte a solas con Génesis, tu haces ahora lo mismo?

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es en serio? -Génesis se quitó la capucha mostrando una expresión de sorpresa.

Los otros tres lo miraron resignados.

-...Jamás se da cuenta de nada... -Dijeron al unísono.

-Ah... Angeal me ha dicho lo mismo unas treinta veces. -El castaño los miró con inocencia.

-Te haré un pastel como disculpa por haberte preocupado. -La invocadora abrazó con fuerza a su amiga.

-Oh, no es necesario Yu. -La chica sonrió. -¿Será de vainilla?

Génesis y Sephiroth se miraron: ¿No había dicho que no era necesario?

-Claro, sé que no te gusta mucho el de chocolate. -Yuna sonrió con amabilidad.

-Me alegra que esté todo bien. -La peliroja suspiró. -Aunque esto no estaba en mis planes, pero tampoco lo estaba Elena. -Frunció el entrecejo recordándola.

-Ugh, esa fulana, ni me la nombres. -Yuna se cruzó de brazos. -¿Viste como se pavonea? ¡Parece un pato! -Infló las mejillas en una expresión caprichosa, y Hina asintió.

Los dos amigos se volvieron a mirar: Parecía ser común entre las mujeres el llamar "fulana" a la que no te caía bien. La conversación entre ellas se habia tonrado bastante inentendible para ellos dos.

-Eh... ¿Sabes? -Génesis comenzó a decir, con una mirada extraña. -Me alegro de no ser mujer.

-También yo. -Sephiroth cobró el mismo semblante que su amigo.

-¡Oh, ahí están de nuevo con los comentarios machistas! -Hina agitó el puño a modo de reclamo, y Yuna frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A caso quieren un castigo? ¡Podemos vencerlos cuando quieran!

-Tal vez Hina, sí. -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja. -Pero tu...

Decidió suspender la oración en el aire, pero la manera despectiva en la que la señalaba lo dijo todo por él.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Que puñetero eres! ¡Ya te dije que tal vez pierda, pero no quiere decir que tu... ¡No espera no esta bien dicho! ...¡Yo...

La castaña seguía reclamandole al chico, que parecía no escucharla, pero por momentos se reía de ella, lo cual la hacía enfadar más.

-Diría que se han llevado de maravilla hoy, todo lo malo que se han dicho fue mentira -Hina observába la escena junto a su novio. -E incluso habían formulado un plan entre ellos para fastidiarnos. -Se Rió. -¿Sigues pensando que esos dos no se ven lindos juntos?

Génesis suspiró.

-El uno para el otro...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el conflicto principal vendrá a partir del siguiente, ya que, como habrán notado, Sephiroth te estás empezando a enamorar de Yuna y no lo puedes negar -w- y nuestra parejita protagonista tendrá ciertos problemas que se van a plantear en el siguiente capítulo :P nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	31. El acuario

**Bueno, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar :P Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 31, y ya tengo planeados más o menos el resto de los capítulos (No del todo, solo tengo planeadas algunas cosas) Lo que quiero decir es que ya no falta mucho para darle un final a este fic. Tranquilos que no lo voy a dejar así como así XD ya se que estos últimos capítulos han sido muy de relleno y no puedo venir y decir "bueno ya termina el fic" XDD es solo que la historia partir de ahora tomará un rumbo más interesante. Pero en fin, los dejo con el capi y espero que les guste mucho!**

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 30: El acuario.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel intento de Hina por unir a sus dos amigos, esa misión que parecía haber fallado, pero que de acuerdo con su criterio, había sido un enorme paso.  
El plan del día los traía ahora a un nuevo lugar, bueno, era nuevo únicamente para uno de ellos...

-¡Llegamos! -Hina abrió los brazos como si ella fuera la encargada de presentar aquel sitio.

-Me sigue pareciendo extraño venir al acuario... -Génesis habló, mirando hacia arriba, aquel enorme cartel azul con el logo que ponía "Acuario de Midgar".

-No es nada extraño, apuesto a que hay muchas personas de nuestra edad ahí. -Angeal intentó verlo por el lado bueno, pero ni siquiera él estaba realmente seguro de lo que decía.

La invocadora castaña tomó una bocanda de aire por la sorpresa.

-¿¡En serio es el acuario!? -Yuna se notaba super emocionada.

-Así es Yu, te he traído por fín. -Hina frunció el ceño en una expresión de determinación total, y los otros dos suspiraron.

-¿Por fín? -Génesis se cruzó de brazos. -No es algo que hayamos planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yuni nunca ha venido a un acuario, cuando me dijo eso, decidí traerla. -La peliroja negó con la cabeza. -A toda costa.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo complicado. -El castaño pestañeó varias veces confundido, pero al mismo tiempo acostumbrado a aquellos comentarios de Hina, que después de todo, le parecían inmensamente adorables.

-Yuna, ¿Es que no hay acuarios en Zanarkand? -El pelinegro se acercó a la invocadora, extrañado de que la chica nunca haya visitado un lugar tan común.

-No. -Ella negó. -No hay acuarios en Zanarkand, aunque la verdad nunca se me había dado por visitar alguno en otra ciudad. -Sonrió.

-Yuyu. -La peliroja le tomó los hombros a su amiga, quien admiraba confusa la seriedad de Hina. -Se que debes estar triste porque alguien te hace falta y ese alguien no esta entre nosotros hoy... Pero nos encargaremos de que te sientas feliz aún si él esta ausente.

-Cuando dice él... -Angeal dudó en seguir la oración, pero Génesis eliminó sus dudas enseguida.

-Desde la semana pasada, Hina esta empeñada en que Yuna y Sephiroth...

-Lo se. -Angeal se aclaró la garganta. -Me lo ha contado todo...

Génesis volvió a suspirar.

-Yo no lo veo tan malo. -Angeal sonrió. -Desde el momento en el que me los encontré en el Gold Saucer, tenía el presentimiento de que esto pasaría.

La invocadora castaña escuchaba a su amiga detenidamente, y finalmente sonrió.

-¿Qué dices? Yo estoy contenta de que estemos aquí.

-Pobrecita Yuni, nunca has visitado un acuario. -Hina la abrazó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. -No te preocupes, mamá esta aquí para ti.

Yuna soltó una risita en los brazos de su amiga, mientras Angeal y Génesis se miraron extrañados: Esas dos eran, sin duda, una pieza de exposición.  
Los cuatro se adentraron en el lugar, justo después de comprar las entradas. Se encontraron un pasillo bastante largo, las paredes eran peceras enormes, llenas de muchos animales acuáticos.  
Yuna se quedó viendo el primer tanque que estaba frente a ella, con bastante curiosidad.

-Bueno, se parece al templo de Leviathan. -Acercó su cara al vidrio, para observar mejor.

-Pero aquí hay muchas cosas más. -Le explicó Hina. -Incluso hay espectáculos con pingüinos y delfines.

La invocadora volteó inmediatamente, reacción que provocó un respingo en sus amigos.

-¿Dijiste... Pingüinos? ...

La peliroja tragó saliva, no sabiendo si había dicho algo malo, era imposible descifrar la reacción de Yuna.

-Sí, yo... dije...

-¡Amo a los pingüinos! ¡Yo siempre quise tener un pingüino en mi casa! -Ella se llevó las manos al pecho con gran emoción en la mirada.

-Tal vez podamos ayudarte a secuestrar uno para que lo metas en tu nevera. -Comentó sarcástico el castaño, y Yuna rió divertida.

-Tal vez haya algun pingüino que ver por aquí.

La peliroja les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia adelante. Tras unos pasos, se detuvo bruscamente al reconocer algo: Finos cabellos plateados que doblaban en otra dirección. No podía ser posible, pero estaba segura de que era él. Corrió en aquella dirección donde, hacía un segundo, había visto ese destello plata desaparecer, y efectivamente, al transitar ese pasillo, la melena del peliplata apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Se-Seph... ¡Sephiroth!

Su llamado sorpresivo provocó que el chico volteara, y la peliroja comprobó aún más de quien se trataba.

-T-Tu... ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? -Hina frunció el ceño. -Génesis dijo que no vendrías con nosotros porque tenías que ir a cierto lugar.

El ojiverde se la quedó viendo, en un principio se le notaba que se había llevado una sorpresa considerable, pero ahora se mostraba inexpresivo una vez más.

-Correcto. -Habló él. -No sabía que ustedes vendrían aquí, yo tenía que venir a éste lugar... -Desvió la mirada, probablemente avergonzado de estar allí. -Con Aerith.

Algo despertó fuego en el interior de Hina, su entrecejo se frunció de inmediato, pensó enseguida en aquel nombre: ¿Aerith? No podía ser un chico, debía ser... era... ¿Quién era?

-¿¡Q-Quién es Aerith!? -Ella se preparó para reclamar. -¿¡A caso estás engañando a Yuna con esa chica!?

Sephiroth le dirigió una mirada que era mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, pero al abrir la boca, fue inmediatamente interrumpido por otra dulce voz.

-¡Primo Sephiroth! -La pequeña niña corría hacia él, y el moño en su cabeza se movía con gracia. -Primo Sephiroth...

Aerith sonrió hasta que notó la presencia de Hina, a quien miró curiosamente, y luego frunció el ceño, inflando sus mejillas en una expresión que se veía sumamente tierna.

-Primo Sephiroth, ¿Quién es esta chica? -Miró al peliplata con ojos acusadores. -¿A caso estas engañando a Yuna con ella?

Sephiroth sintió que le iba a dar un tic nervioso en cualquier momento: Que Aerith también lo insinuara era demasiado, era el colmo.

-Escucha, Aerith. -Él habló con bastante paciencia en la voz. -Ella es Hina, es mi amiga, y es la mejor amiga de Yuna.

-Espera. -La peliroja agrandó la mirada. -¿Ella es Aerith?

El espadachín asintió, dejando a su amiga todavía más sorprendida que antes.  
Aerith sonrió al oír su nombre.

-Sí, me llamo Aerith. -Contestó la niña, mirándola con ojos grandes y una sonrisa adorable. -¡Le pedí a mi primo que me trajera hoy al acuario!

Dijo alzando sus pequeños brazos, llena de alegría. El fuego en el interior de la adolescente se extinguió como por arte de magia: Todo lo que Aerith inspiraba era ternura, sus ojos eran como dos piedras preciosas que brillaban a la luz del día, sus mejillas decoradas con el tono rosado de su inocencia, aquel gran lazo rosado que decoraba su castaño cabello largo, y por supuesto su hermosa sonrisa. A Hina le gustaban mucho los niños, pero nunca había visto a una tan adorable como esa, y lo más curioso era que su niñera era...

-¿Sephiroth? -La voz de Génesis los sacó de la conversación, él miraba incrédulo a su amigo.

-¡Primo Génesis!

Los ojos de la niña brillaron intensamente al ver al amigo castaño de su primo, y corrió de inmediato a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Primo Génesis, te extrañé. -Decía sin soltarlo ni por un segundo.

-Aerith. -El espadachín de ojos azules la observaba sorprendido. -Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-¿Primo Génesis? -Hina torció la cabeza en su confusión: Estaba segura de que el primo de Aerith era Sephiroth.

-Aerith les llama primos a Génesis y a Angeal también. -Sephiroth respondió sin mirarla.

-¡Sephi!

La voz de aquella chica lo alarmó, pero en el fondo Sephiroth sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a ella y a sus interminables muestras de afecto.  
Yuna se aferró a él como un abrojo, mientras lo saludaba con una enorme sonrisa. Algo que Sephiroth, por supuesto no correspondía. A Hina le brillaron los ojos mientras los miraba de una forma absolutamente maternal.

-¡Primo Angeal, Yuna! ¡También vinieron hoy! -Aerith se desprendió por fin de Génesis, para correr a darle un abrazo, ahora al amigo pelinegro de su primo.

-Ah, ya veo. -Yuna se desprendió de Sephiroth, acción que él agradeció en silencio. -Estas aquí porque trajiste a Aerith.

La pequeña niña soltó a Angeal para dirigirse a la invocadora.

-Es que yo nunca había visitado el acuario.

Yuna agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

-Yo tampoco. -Dijo al final con una sonrisa.

-Ella es bastante grande como para no haber visitado nunca un acuario. -Sephiroth arqueó una ceja mirando a la invocadora, que junto a su prima, estaban maravilladas observando uno de los tanques.

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren adonde nos venimos a encontrar!

Voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, pues era demasiado conocida como para no saber quien era. Su cabello negro en punta, y sus ojos azul cielo, junto a su enorme sonrisa eran distintivos de Zack Fair. Detrás de él, venían apresurados Cloud y su novia Tifa.

-Zack, no salgas corriendo así. -Tifa lo regañó, pero de inmediato notó la presencia de aquellos chicos a quienes conocía, y que la habían ayudado una vez. -Oh, pero si son ustedes... -Tifa sonrió con total dulzura. -Hola chicos.

-Vaya, no creí que encontraríamos a tantos conocidos aquí. -Cloud los miró curiosamente.

-Hola chicos. -Hina saludo con amabilidad, también se había sorprendido mucho de encontrar a tantos conocidos en un lugar como ese. -Vinimos a traer a Yuni, en Zanarkand no hay acuarios, así que nunca ha visto uno.

-Primo Sephiroth, mira, este pez parece que siempre esta enojado.

La pequeña Aerith señalaba a un animal que se encontraba tras el cristal.

-Es como tu. -Agregó finalmente con una sonrisa, provocando que su primo frunciera el entrecejo.

La voz de Yuna resonó entonces.

-¡Sephi, mira! -La invocadora de Zanarkand señalaba a un tiburón que nadaba libremente. -¡Tu puedes jugar un concurso de miradas con este tiburón, y ganarle!

-Una observación bastante acertada...

Comentó Génesis, al ver que Sephiroth apretaba los puños con la peor cara que podía poner, intimidando a todo aquel que pasara cerca, e incluso podía jurar que logró ver la misma aura negra que había presenciado en Hina durante su misión de espionaje en el centro comercial.

-¿Podemos dejar de relacionarme con los peces de este lugar? -El peliplata hizo un esfuerzo para volver a su inexpresividad característica.

-Podemos decir que Yuna le saca las emociones a Sephiroth a la fuerza. -Zack se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso, procurando que el espadachín no escuchara nada.

-Puedes apostarlo. -Angeal le contestó hablando bajo.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, deberíamos pasar el día juntos. -Tifa sonrió y un brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos acaramelados.

El grupo entero avanzó a través de los diversos pasillos decorados con tanques de agua de inmenso tamaño, llenos de diferentes animales acuáticos de colores brillantes.  
Yuna, Aerith, Tifa y Cloud iban adelante, mientras Angeal, Sephiroth y Génesis iban detrás de ellos, aunque el último caminaba algo ausente, debido a que detrás de él, Hina participaba en una animada conversación con Zack. La peliroja parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante, ambos reían mucho, lo cual le provocaba un sentimiento indescriptible: No sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse, la sonrisa de esa chica se había convertido en una de las cosas más importantes, y el hecho de que el pelinegro le robara esas hermosas sonrisas a su novia no le parecía nada bonito, más que nada porque él estaba al tanto de que Zack sentía una fuerte atracción por Hina.  
Caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a una nueva sección del acuario. De nuevo había peceras enormes, pero el cuarto era mucho más grande, y más adelante había una gran puerta para salir al parque.  
Tifa y Cloud se quedaron admirando uno de los estanques donde había algunas tortugas marinas nadando, mientras Aerith tomaba de la mano a Sephiroth y a Angeal para que la acompañaran a visitar el parque. El castaño de ojos azules se paró frente a una de las peceras, no con intención de observar lo que había adentro, pues los peces pasaban delante de sus ojos, y no importaba cuan bonitos, raros, o brillantes fueran; él no les estaba prestando ni un gramo de atención lo cierto era que no había prestado atención ni a una pizca del recorrido que habían hecho, había estado muy ocupado sumido en sus confusos pensamientos. Aún si algo pasaba frente a sus ojos, no podía verlo, y fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

-Se ha escapado mucha alegría en ese suspiro, Génesis.

La voz de la invocadora llegó hasta sus oídos.  
El castaño volteó inmediatamente: Acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo distraído que estaba, y del suspiro que había echado hace un instante, pero se sintió aliviado de que nadie más que la chica estaba a su lado para enterarse.

-¿A caso estas aburrido? -Yuna sonrió.

-N-No, no es eso. -Génesis desvió la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué te sucede?

El espadachín se aclaró la garganta, y maldijo aquella dificultad que tenía para ocultar cosas.

-No pasa nada, Yuna. -Él negó. -No te preocupes.

-No me mientas. -Ella lo miró con preocupación maternal. -Solo mírate en el reflejo del cristal... Ese no es el mismo Génesis que entró conmigo al acuario.

Él chico sonrió muy levemente al verla, pero de inmediato borró la sonrisa una vez más.

-Tu... ¿Crees que sea extraño que me moleste que Hina esté con Zack? -Los miró de reojo a los dos, mientras ellos seguían riendo en su propio mundo.

-¿Estas celoso? -La chica agrandó la mirada curiosamente.

Génesis se apoyó contra una de las barandas, de brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante seria.

-Tal vez... Pero me molesta más porque a Zack le gusta Hina.

Los ojos de Yuna casi se salen de órbita.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Ella se esforzó para no gritar. -¿Qué a Zack qué?

El chico se mostró bastante sorprendido también, pero supuso que era algo que la peliroja le había comentado únicamente a él.

-Oh... Bueno, eso, a Zack le gusta Hina, él mismo se lo dijo a ella. -Dijo casi inexpresivo.

La invocadora alzó la mirada con desesperación.

-Es-Espera, ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Por qué Hina esta con él entonces?

-Pregúntaselo a ella. -Génesis volteó la cara con cierta tristeza dibujada en los ojos.

Yuna lo observó un momento con preocupación, si algo no podía evitar ella era el intentar ayudar a todo el mundo, aún si las personas no lo querían. Era una característica destacada de Yuna, aunque no le agradaba del todo, pues muchas veces traía serias consecuencias, e incluso en ocasiones parecía ser demasiado entrometida.

-Neh, Génesis. -Dijo ella, llamando enseguida la atención del chico. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te hablé por primera vez?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Es lo más extraño que me ha dicho una persona que me habló por primera vez... -Él rememoró aquel instante. -Me dijiste "Tu serás mi nuevo mejor amigo"... ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió contenta.

-Sí, así que yo voy a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? -Preguntó confuso.

-Sí. -Ella volvió a asentir sonriente. -No me gusta verte triste Génesis. -Pestañeó varias veces algo pensativa. -Bueno, no se me ocurre nada ahora, ¡Pero ya sabré que hacer!

El espadachín de ojos azules sonrió levemente, no porque Yuna hubiese solucionado algo, sino porque su entusiasmo y el deseo de ayudar a otros aún sin saber cómo hacerlo, le provocaban cierta ternura al chico.

-¿Génesis? -La niña volvió a hablar.

Él la miró una vez más, de manera curiosa, ¿Se le habría ocurrido algo tan pronto?

-Yo también estoy celosa... de Zack. -Exclamó inocentemente, sorprendiendo bastante al otro. -Es que... Hina olvidó algo muy importante porque se esta divirtiendo mucho con él.

-¿Algo importante?

-Ella dijo que me iba a mostrar a los pingüinos, pero esta riendo y hablando muy a gusto, no la quiero molestar... ¿Tu irías conmigo? -Sonrió llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Génesis volvió a llevarse una sorpresa, en un principio se preguntó por qué Yuna simplemente no había arrastrado a Sephiroth para que le mostrara lo que ella quería ver. Le tomó solo un segundo darse cuenta de que Sephiroth, Angeal y Aerith no estaban alrededor. Además, pensó que uno de los objetivos de Yuna era distraerlo un rato de lo que estaba pasando. Lo pensó un momento y creyó que sería una falta de respeto decirle que no a la invocadora, ya que lo único que intentaba ella era ayudarlo, por lo que asintió sonriente.

-De acuerdo Yuna, te llevaré a ver a los pingüinos.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron intensamente, y una gran sonrisa floreció en su rostro al oír aquella respuesta. Génesis pensó por un instante que estaba equivocado con respecto al hecho de que Yuna buscaba distraerlo, quizá ella solo quería ver a los pingüinos...  
La invocadora de Zanarkand seguía al chico a través de los pasillos, ella no sabía moverse dentro de ese lugar, pero comenzaba a reconocer las diferentes partes, al menos se daba una idea de cómo volver. Génesis notó enseguida aquel cartel que indicaba "Cerrado por dos semanas, prohibido el acceso". Era bastante claro que debían hacerle caso al letrero, el problema era decírselo a la emocionada chica de ojos centelleantes.

-Emm... Yuna...

-¿De verdad está cerrado?

Él se alivió bastante de que ella lo notara, y no tener que explicarlo.

-Sí. -Asintió levemente.

-Vaya...

El espadachín castaño se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada cuando vio la expresión de Yuna, parecía estar realmente decepcionada.

-No te preocupes Yuna, te traeremos de nuevo otro día para que los veas. -Comentó el joven con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella lo observó por un momento, y después soltó una risita.

-No, no es necesario. -Le sonrió. -No te preocupes por eso, Génesis.

-Mejor volvamos, tal vez los demás se estén preguntando por nosotros. -Dijo el castaño, no teniendo demasiadas esperanzas de que la persona que deseaba se preguntara por él, realmente lo hiciera.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido hasta llegar de nuevo al lugar, percatándose de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, pues Angeal, Sephiroth y Aerith seguían fuera, mientras Tifa y Cloud estaban en su mundo.  
La voz de la peliroja los recibió a ambos enseguida, ésta vez se encontraba sola.

-Así que ahí estaban ustedes dos. -Sonrió.

Yuna fue la primera en corresponder la sonrisa, y la única realmente.

-Génesis me llevó a ver a los pingüinos, pero esta cerrado.

-Oh... -La muchacha lució bastante sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo decepcionada, ella también quería verlos al fin y al cabo. -¿Y no les han dicho por qué está cerrado?

La invocadora decidió que era mejor que Génesis participara, por lo que no contestó, pero debió hacerlo tras unos segundos, ya que el chico mantuvo la boca cerrada todo el tiempo.

-No. -La castaña negó. -Solo hay un cartel... -Miró a su amigo de reojo, y decidió cambiar el tema. -Neh, yo tengo algo que hacer, así que los dejo. -Sonrió y se marchó lo más rápido posible.

Dijera lo que dijera, todos sabían que Yuna tenía la costumbre de poner excusas para dejar solos a esos dos. Sin embargo, la castaña no se veía esta vez feliz de haberlo hecho: No podía evitar preocuparse por la situación de sus amigos, nunca antes había pasado por algo así anteriormente: La invocadora no tenía demasiados amigos, y los pocos que había tenido, nunca antes habían tenido conflictos o relaciones amorosas entre ellos. Continuó pensando mientras se adentraba en un largo pasillo, al final había un enorme cuarto, aunque no estaba demasiado iluminado, y tampoco parecía haber personas dentro, pero era totalmente accesible, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado de haber acabado allí.  
La chica de ojos marrones adoptó aquella postura que anteriormente había visto en su amigo Génesis, parecía como si estuviera perdida dentro de sus ideas.

-¿Estás perdida?

La voz del peliplata llegó a sus oídos, Sephiroth acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuna en ese pacífico lugar, pero algo era extraño para él, y era precisamente que la chica estaba completamente sola y seria.  
Ella dio un respingo de sorpresa y lo miró enseguida.

-No... Yo...

No continuó con lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo cual despertó más curiosidad en el ojiverde, que la miraba incitándola a continuar.

-Tal vez sí estoy algo perdida después de todo. -La chica suspiró.

-No estamos muy lejos Yuna...

-Lo se. -Ella lo interrumpió. -No me perdí en el acuario. -Contestó tras una pausa de un segundo. -Es solo que no se qué debo hacer.

-¿Hacer con qué?

Ella bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Es que Génesis está muy preocupado porque Hina no le ha prestado atención desde que está con Zack.

El peliplata pestañeó confuso, no parecía algo tan trágico, Génesis pasaba mucho tiempo con Hina, ¿Tenía algo de malo que ella compartiera su tiempo con alguien más?

-No creas que es una tontería. -La chica negó con la cabeza, adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo. -Lo que en realidad le preocupa a Génesis, es que a Zack le gusta Hina, y ella lo sabe, y aún así esta muy cerca de él... ¿Entiendes? -Levantó la vista bastante preocupada.

El espadachín simplemente asintió.

-Si Génesis y Hina pelean, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

El otro la miró todavía más confuso, ¿A caso ella debía hacer algo en caso de que los otros dos terminaran su relación? ¿No era algo que debían resolver entre ellos dos nada más?

-Es que... Ellos no volverán a ser amigos... Y Hina es mi mejor amiga, quiero estar con ella, pero también quiero estar con Génesis, y con Angeal, y contigo... -La castaña volvió a bajar la mirada. -Además, todos estarían muy tristes, y no quiero que eso suceda. -Apretó los puños con cierto temblor en los labios que se le notaba. -Sephiroth, ¿Crees que pasará algo malo?

Sephiroth creyó entrar en shock cuando la vio levantar la cabeza: Aquellos grandes ojos de cachorro humedeciéndose, y ese temblor en los labios, lo último que necesitaba era que ella se pusiera a llorar en ese instante.

-No pienses esas cosas tan terribles, no es tu estilo Yuna. -Contestó él, poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza de la chica. -Ellos dos sabrán superarlo, no tienes que preocuparte, además siempre podremos entrometernos como lo hacíamos antes de que comenzaran a salir.

Sin pensarlo curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa, era un gesto totalmente sincero, tanto que al parecer ni siquiera él había notado lo que hacía. Ella se quedó pendiente de eso por un instante, y luego sonrió también.

-Tienes razón.

Dijo en ese momento, y fue cuando Sephiroth cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: ¿Por qué estaba sonriéndole de esa manera? ¿Por qué intentaba consolarla? Y lo más raro, ¿Por qué se había acercado a ella al verla sola? Varias preguntas comenzaban a golpear su mente una y otra vez, simplemente no lograba justificar sus actos, por más que lo intentara.

-Neeh, Sephiroth -Yuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué es exactamente un manatí? -Preguntó la invocadora al captar la atención del peliplata.

La chica se acercó a la enorme pecera que estaba a un costado de ellos dos, el cartel ponía aquello de "Manatí", pero no parecía haber nada adentro.  
Sephiroth miró a través del cristal, ¿De verdad ella no sabía qué eran los manatíes?

-Mmm, es un animal. -Respondió él. -Deberías verlo, es como tu.

Yuna abrió los ojos de sorpresa y procuró estar muy atenta a la aparición del supuesto manatí que se parecía a ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es como yo?

La expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente al visualizar al animal que ahora se asomaba nadando perezosamente ante ellos.

-¡Ah, que inmaduro eres Sephiroth! ¿Es que estás todavía en primaria? -Yuna lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, no era lo que ella esperaba ver.

El chico soltó una carcajada tapándose la boca mientras seguía observando el tanque.

-Que gracioso, ¿Te comiste un payaso antes de venir?

-Es mejor verte enojada y no triste.

La miró, todavía con algo de gracia, pero simplemente seguía sin poder explicar su comportamiento. Era algo que no podía ver, o más bien una cosa que no quería aceptar.

La peliroja observó a Génesis, quien parecía bastante ido, como si hubiese hecho un viaje a otro país con su mente, se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza del chico. Se acercó un poco más con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras lo miraba con ternura. El castaño fijó por fin la vista en ella, aunque su semblante serio no cambiaba, aún viéndola sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan serio hoy? -Ella se colocó a su lado.

-Yo... -Él miró a otra parte, como queriendo esquivar el tema. -Nada, solo pensaba en algo.

-¿Me cuentas ese algo? -Le acarició el brazo con la expresión que tendría una madre al consolar a su hijo.

El joven de ojos azules estuvo a punto de expresar algo, pero unos pasos apresurados y una pequeña voz cortó el diálogo.

-¡Primo Génesis!

Aerith corría hacia él con una sonrisa, y el cabello meciéndose junto a su lazo. La niña finalmente se detuvo frente a él, mirando hacia arriba para poder captar sus ojos.  
Génesis esbozó una sonrisa y se agachó para verla mejor.

-¿Qué pasa Aerith?

-El primo Angeal me dijo que ella es tu novia.

El chico agrandó los ojos de sorpresa, no esperaba aquel comentario, sin embargo, no había ningún error en lo que Aerith decía.

-Sí, así es. -Él asintió sonriéndole a la niña.

Aerith sonrió enormemente, y le dirigió la mirada a Hina con una simple e infantil pregunta:

-¿Eres una princesa?

La peliroja la observó bastante curiosa, y luego sonrió.

-¿Una princesa?

-Mi primo Génesis es un príncipe, así que si tu eres su novia, debes ser una princesa.

Exclamó la pequeña, como si estuviera convencida de que lo que decía era cierto.  
Génesis volvió a sonreírle y estiró una mano para acariciar el cabello de la niña. Gesto que Hina encontró enternecedor, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendía bastante: No imaginaba a su novio alguien tan dado con los niños, y menos lo había pensado de su amigo Sephiroth. Enseguida pensó que Aerith era diferente, supuso que sería como una hermanita pequeña para ellos, además, ¿Quién no se conmovía con esa niña tan linda?

-Pero debe ser amor de verdad, como el de ellos.

La ojiverde miró enseguida a la pareja cercana, y Génesis hizo lo mismo sin disimulo, pues no hacía falta disimular: Tifa y Cloud no se daban cuenta si alguien los miraba, sus mentes estaban conectadas en otra dimensión, solo existían ellos dos, el mundo era absolutamente suyo cuando estaban tomados de la mano, contemplándose el uno al otro. Observó la escena por unos segundos, y después retornó la vista hacia Aerith, de nuevo con la sonrisa que siempre portaba al hablar con ella.

-Le pediré al primo Angeal que me lleve a ver a los delfines. -Comunicó la niña. -Hacen ruidos graciosos. -Se rió dulcemente.

Aerith se despidió saludando con la mano y se marchó tan animadamente como había llegado. Génesis volvió a ponerse de pie, ante la mirada de la peliroja, que lo observaba curiosamente: Algo no parecía andar bien con él.  
Comenzó a caminar detrás de Génesis, pues éste había empezado a avanzar, sin saber qué lo impulsaba, ni adonde iba. Hina mostraba bastante preocupación en el rostro, sin embargo, no decía nada, prefirió seguirlo para ver hasta donde llegaba.  
Se adentraron en un gran cuarto, estaban caminando por encima de una plataforma, Hina supo enseguida que era el lugar donde se realizaba el espectáculo de las ballenas, pero ese día no se presentarían, por lo cual el tanque estaba vacío y no había nadie más allí.

-¿Génesis? -La chica se atrevió a preguntar algo confusa: ¿Para qué querría ir allí? No había nada que ver.

El castaño frenó de golpe, y se volteó a ver el lugar: La peliroja notó entonces que él no había puesto atención desde que había empezado a caminar, y terminaron allí por pura casualidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gén?

Ella se acercó con una mirada triste.  
Génesis la contempló un momento, apoyándose en las barandas de la plataforma, y luego dirigió la vista al tanque de agua, no estaban a gran altura, el agua transparente se movía sin cesar.

-Nada, no le des importancia. -Rió de compromiso, algo que se notó bastante.

-Génesis, sabes que no eres bueno ocultando cosas. -Ella observó el tanque igualmente.

El chico se quedó en silencio, realmente no estaba seguro de qué pasaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Pasaron unos segundos, y la peliroja se inquietaba al no tener respuesta, pero le preocupaba más aquella mirada vacía y perdida que florecía en el rostro de su novio.

-¿Sabes? Fridert empezó a cambiar las plumas hace poco. -Comentó, solo para ver si al menos podía ayudar al chico a distraerse de aquello que le molestaba, aún si él no quería decírselo.

-¿De verdad? -Génesis la miró bastante interesado: Hina ya le había mostrado miles de fotos y videos, ya le había contado un millón de anécdotas, siempre tenía algo que contar cuando se trataba de su pequeño chocobo, aunque no era algo que al chico le molestara.

-Mira. -Ella abrió su bolso y de un cuaderno sacó una pluma negra. -Es la primer pluma que se le cayó, la estoy guardando de recuerdo.

Él sonrió como respuesta, Hina trataba a Fridert como si fuera su hijo, y como cualquier madre, siempre se veía feliz de hablar de su "niño".

-Génesis, estoy preocupada por ti. -Ella volvió a retomar el anterior tema, sintiendo que su novio estaba siendo más comunicativo ahora.

-No pienses en ello, es solo un asunto mío.

-No puedo no pensar en ello, ¡Tus asuntos son míos también! -Expresó ella, agitando su mano como reclamo.

El chico agrandó la mirada, y le clavó la vista durante un rato, lo cual provocó que la peliroja se sintiera rara: ¿A caso su accionar había sido incorrecto?

-Qué... ¿Qué pasa?

-La pluma... se ha caído de tu mano...

La chica se sobresaltó al notar que, cuando agitó su brazo, también soltó la pluma que flotaba ahora en el agua del tanque que se extendía a varios centímetros debajo de ellos.

-No puedo alcanzarla desde aquí. -Decía mientras, agachada, estiraba el brazo en un intento inútil de recuperar su preciado tesoro.

Génesis observaba a su novia algo pensativo, mientras ella seguía intentando tomar la pluma, y al ponerse de pie lo miró como si la felicidad en ella se hubiera muerto de pronto.  
El chico se sentó se aproximó al tanque, ella pensó que su novio intentaría alcanzar la pluma con la mano, pero se alarmó al ver que, lo que Génesis intentaba, era meterse al agua.

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?

-No grites, alguien podría venir y descubrirme. -Comentó tranquilo, como si lo que iba a hacer fuese algo común.

-Génesis, no puedes meterte ahí. -Ella se alarmó aún más, al darse cuenta de que su novio no pensaba retractarse.

-Esa pluma es importante para ti, ¿No?

-Pero... Fridert perderá muchas otras plumas, no lo hagas. -La peliroja miraba hacia todas partes desesperada: Si alguien los cachaba en esa situación, serían expulsados del acuario permanentemente, y ese sería el castigo más leve.

-Pero esa es especial, no volverá a perder esa pluma. -Declaró el otro, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada determinada.

-Génesis, no... -Tuvo que interrumpir la oración, pues él ya se había metido y estaba nadando para recuperar la pluma, mientras Hina miraba a su alrededor, procurando que nadie los vea.

El castaño logró su cometido, y salió del tanque entregando la pluma empapada a su dueña una vez más. Se levantó chorreando agua, y con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Estas loco! -Dijo ella tomando la pluma.

-Loco por ti, tal vez. -El castaño sonrió.

-¿Te hiciste daño? -Preguntó ella bastante sonrojada por la declaración del chico.

-No, todo está bien.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?

Él se empezó a reír.

-Bueno, fue fácil, hiciste esos ojos de cachorro tan sinceramente que tuve que hacer algo. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos. -Apuesto a que Zack no haría eso por ti. -La vio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ah, estabas celoso! ¡Eso te ha pasado durante todo el día!

La chica lo comprobó enseguida, claro, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?  
Él respondió riéndose, al parecer su buen humor había regresado. En ocasiones Génesis era la persona más cambiante, podía tener un humor pésimo, y de un segundo al otro ser un amor de persona.

-Mejor vamos Gén, creo que nuestros amigos ya han esperado mucho.

El castaño asintió y ambos salieron del lugar, Hina guardó la pluma envuelta con un pañuelo: Ya se ocuparía luego de secarla y darle forma nuevamente.  
El grupo estaba enteramente reunido, solo faltaban ellos dos, a quienes, aparentemente, todos estaban esperando.

-¡Chicos! -Tifa los llamó al verlos venir. -Iremos a una cafetería nueva que esta por aquí, es muy linda. -Sonrió con su dulzura característica. -Y luego podremos dar una vuelta por...

Ella se detuvo y quedó boquiabierta al tenerlos más cerca.

-¡Wow, Génesis! -Zack dio un respingo, encontrándose tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Yuna se llevó las manos al pecho. -Estas todo mojado.

Él le sonrió a la invocadora.

-Bueno, parece que mi plan de secuestrar un pingüino para tu nevera, no funcionó. -Le guiñó un ojo.

-Oooh... -Ella se asombró bastante. -La próxima vez lo haremos juntos. -Ambos sonrieron, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

-Bueno... -Cloud interrumpió un instante. -Será mejor que vayamos rápido, antes de que los de la seguridad te vean y hagan preguntas.

El rubio se adelantó junto con Génesis, y los demás los siguieron.

-Hina, ¿Qué pasó realmente? -Angeal miró a la peliroja, incitándola a decir la verdad que, por supuesto, todos querían escuchar.

Ella suspiró y luego sonrió con inmensa alegría.

-Bueno... digamos que yo soy muy torpe, y el está muuuy loco.

* * *

**Oh, Sephiroth, cómo te atreves a compararme con un manatí! yo no me parezco a eso XD Ya ha empezado la pica entre Zack y Génesis, yo me quedaría con Gén, pero a ver qué es lo que prefiere nuestra protagonista :P**


	32. Invasión en la playa

****

Bueno, actualicé pronto esta vez XD es que no quería dejarlas esperando tanto ya que terminé este capítulo hace dos días y me decidía subirlo ahora, puesto que he comenzado ya el siguiente :P

Fandita: Auch! los exámenes son de lo peor x_x realmente espero que te vaya bien! Lo sé, Zack es Zack, es imposible que no te pegue esa sonrisa xD pero lo que Yuna en realidad teme es que Hina termine con Génesis, después de todo, tanto Hina como Génesis son sus mejores amigos xD 

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 31: Invasión en la playa.**

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Este lugar es hermoso! -Exclamó Terra maravillada, mientras el sol le daba en la cara, la brisa de verano acariciaba su cabello, y escuchaba los sonidos del mar, las gaviotas y la risa de los niños, como una canción en sus oídos.

-El mar es transparente... -Hina se sorprendió bastante.

##

Todo había empezado el miércoles por la noche: Hina mantenía una conversación animada con su amiga Terra, por medio de una de las redes sociales que utilizaba. La cuestión surgió cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vacaciones, lo rápido que se habían pasado, pues ya solo les quedaba el resto de esa semana, y la siguiente, luego tendrían que volver a sus clases. La maga rubia había sacado a relucir el tema de que en todas las vacaciones, no habían ido ni una vez a la playa, como solían hacer todos los chicos de su edad: Costa del Sol era la playa más frecuentada por los adolescentes de Midgar durante el verano. Terra expresó su decepción por aquello, y Hina estuvo de acuerdo: Las vacaciones se habían hecho para ir a divertirse con amigos. La peliroja no tardó en comunicarlo a sus otros amigos, y fue entonces cuando tuvo una propuesta inesperada:

-_"¿Me estás diciendo que podemos usar tu casa en la playa para ir a Costa del Sol?" _-Ponía ella en el mensaje.

-_"Está desocupada en este momento."_ -Respondió él, y la inexpresividad se notaba incluso cuando escribía.

-"_¿Y vendrás tu también?" _-Preguntó curiosamente.-"_No."_

-"_¡Sephiroth, no es lo mismo si no vamos todos!" _-La chica adquirió una postura suplicante.-_"Además es TU casa... Solo serán el viernes y el sábado."_

##

Como era de esperarse, la chica no tardó en convencerlo, y era ese el motivo por el cual se encontraban allí: Frente al interminable mar de Costa del Sol, con todas las actividades por delante.

-Oye, Sephiroth. -Hina lo miró con intriga. -¿En tu casa entramos todos?

Él le devolvió la mirada con gran seriedad.

-No, tu dormirás afuera. -Contestó de brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No quiero! -Exclamó ella asustada, provocando risas en los demás, y un suspiro en el peliplata.

-Por supuesto que entramos todos, ¿Por qué me esperaría hasta llegar aquí para comunicarles que no entramos en la casa? ¿A caso crees que soy estúpido?

La chica rió nerviosa.

-Tienes razón...

-La casa tiene espacio para quince personas. -Comentó él con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Quince!? -Se sorprendió ella, y de repente se vio emocionada. -Sephiroth, ¿Es un castillo?

Sephiroth arqueó una ceja.

-Después me quejo de que Yuna dice incoherencias...

-¿Ven que no soy la única? -Habló la castaña por primera vez.

Los adolescentes simplemente seguían al peliplata, siendo él el único conocedor del camino. Todos parecían sumamente animados por la belleza del lugar, excepto Génesis, quien volvía a sentirse incómodo: Otra vez sentía lo mismo que en el acuario, aquella sensación punzante en su pecho, ideas latiendo en su mente sin parar, y no era por otro motivo que la presencia de Zack en el grupo, una vez más. Se le había retorcido el estómago desde que le comunicaron que Zack, Tifa y Cloud también irían a la playa, no por el tranquilo rubio y su novia, sino por el pelinegro con el que Hina se llevaba tan bien. Si bien ella en ese momento no le estaba prestando atención a Zack, sino que le ponía más atención a él, pero Génesis no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, y preguntarse cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar esa sensación. Lo que realmente le fastidiaba era que había sido su novia quien había invitado a esos tres, y aunque él mismo se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta, realmente no le importaba demasiado ese detalle.  
Los ojos de varios de los chicos se ampliaron maravillados al tener frente a ellos aquella casa: Era gigante, con un pequeño patio delantero que lucía un pequeño jardín con flores de colores, y en el medio un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta la puerta. También poseía un enorme patio trasero con varios tipos de flores, piscina y bonitas decoraciones.

-Sephiroth... Tu familia debe ser muy grande... -Exclamó Terra boquiabierta.

El chico la miró un tanto confuso.

-Somos cuatro.

La rubia no supo qué cara poner de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Sólo cuatro!? ¿¡Una casa tan grande solo para cuatro!?

Sephiroth pestañeó varias veces sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-En realidad nunca vamos de vacaciones todos juntos. -Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la nada, pensativo. -Mis padres me regalaron esta casa, pero nunca vengo porque no me gusta este lugar.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Gritó esta vez Tifa, asomándose por encima del hombro de Terra.

El peliplata siguió con su semblante tranquilo y sin inmutarse demasiado.

-No me gustan los lugares así porque hay mucho ruido y demasiada gente todo el tiempo. -Comentó él. -Solo vine porque esta niña no me dejaba tranquilo. -Señaló a Hina con la mirada y ella rió.

-¡No lo digo por eso! ¿¡Acabas de decir que esta casa es tuya!? -La chica de ojos café frunció el ceño incrédula.

Él asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera notando que, salvo por sus dos amigos de infancia, los demás parecían estar anonadados.

-¿O sea que te pertenece? -Volvió a preguntar Tifa, y su novio interrumpió.

-Tifa, ya lo ha dicho varias veces. -El rubio rió nervioso: Poner de mal humor a Sephiroth ya de entrada era lo último que necesitaban.

-En efecto, fue un regalo, aunque jamás vengo, pero el personal de mantenimiento se encarga de que todo esté en orden -Finalizó el chico mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta buscando la llave en su bolsillo, seguido de sus dos mejores amigos.

-La vida de los ricos es muy interesante... -Dijo Terra mientras intentaba todavía salir del asombro.

-No estoy tan segura. -Hina torció un poco la cabeza. -Sus padres le regalaron esta casa, pero él ha dicho que nunca van de vacaciones como familia.

-Hasta donde yo se, Sephiroth pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo, casi nunca ve a su padre. -Comentó Zack. -Aunque se lleva mejor con su madre, y ella trabaja en un hospital así que sus horarios son difíciles.

-Debe sentirse muy solo... -Terra juntó las manos a la altura del pecho con ojos compasivos. -Y triste...

Hina negó rotundamente.

-Él tiene a Yuni.

-¿Eh? -La castaña volteó confundida. -Dirás que nos tiene a todos, sobre todo a Génesis y a Angeal. -Se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja. -A Sephi no le gusta estar solo, por mucho que se haga el señor macho fuerte que aguanta todo. -La invocadora volteó y dirigió el rumbo hacia el interior de la casa.

Los demás la siguieron entre risas, que se apagaron automáticamente cuando pudieron ver la casa por dentro: Los muebles hechos de la madera más fina, las paredes tapizadas con un elegante papel, el piso de madera perfectamente lustrado, las pinturas que decoraban paredes con gracia y color, la inmensidad del lugar, aquellas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, que seguro eran igual de lujosas. En medio había un gran ventanal con vista al patio trasero, por el cual entraban los rayos del sol de verano.

-¡Mira esto, Tifa, es impresionante! -Decía la maga rubia mientras correteaba por todas partes.

-¡Es increíble! -La castaña la seguía, y ambas admiraban y toqueteaban todo lo que les llamaba la atención.

-¡Tiene una piscina en el patio! -Gritaron las dos, pegadas a la ventana.

El resto del grupo estaba reunido todavía, mientras miraban raro a las chicas que se llevaban una sorpresa con todo lo que veían.

-Me da pena preguntar, pero lo tengo que hacer. -Dijo Terra, poniéndose inmediatamente frente al dueño de la casa, y llevando la vista hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos del peliplata. -¿Este lugar tiene jacuzzi? -Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules, con el ceño fruncido de la intriga.

-¡Cierto! -Tifa se volvió a asomar por encima del hombro de su nueva amiga. -En las películas siempre hay jacuzzis en las casas de la gente rica.

El espadachín se las quedó viendo un poco sorprendido, al igual que los demás, excepto por Cloud que tragó saliva pesadamente, y Zack que no podía evitar soltar carcajadas.

-Bueno... -Él habló. -Realmente no lo recuerdo.

Las chicas tomaron una bocanada de aire por la sorpresa.

-¡Dinos dónde esta el baño! ¡Tenemos que ver! -Dijeron al unísono, como si lo hubieran planeado.

Ambas emprendieron una carrera en busca del tan preciado jacuzzi, en cuanto el chico les dio las indicaciones correctas, aunque algo desconcertado por la actitud de ellas dos: Antes de llegar lucían increíblemente tranquilas, y ahora eran dos huracanes, sin duda peor que la pequeña invocadora, que hasta ahora no había dado muchas señales de vida.

-Neh...

Esa expresión y el tirón que acababan de dar en su camisa eran señales que solo podían pertenecer a una persona: Miró sintiéndose temeroso, aunque no lo demostró en absoluto, pero si aquellas dos chicas tranquilas habían reaccionado así, ¿Qué quedaba para esa loca?

-Yo me conformo con que me digas donde puedo dejar mis cosas. -Dijo la castaña soltando una risita.

-Puedes dejarlas en la habitación que elijas para ti. -Contestó el chico con simpleza.

Ella se lo quedó viendo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero con una inmensa confusión en su cabeza.

-¿Y cómo se dónde están las habitaciones?

-Están arriba, pero no recuerdo con exactitud toda la casa. -Contestó el peliplata sin querer darle muchas explicaciones.

-¿Y si me pierdo buscando? -Interrogó la invocadora apretujando su mochila.

-Mejor. -Dijo el chico, sonriendo de forma puñetera.

-Eres la peor persona. -Declaró ella poniendo cara de berrinche. -Le diré a Hina que me acompa...

La invocadora ni siquiera terminó la frase, en vista de que su amiga se encontraba observando todas las pinturas y adornos del lugar, mientras murmuraba cosas como "esto es como en las novelas", "Me pregunto si algún día me van a dar un regalo así", o "Una casa es un regalo muy inusual".

-Yo iré contigo, Yuna. -Ofreció Zack con su sonrisa ganadora.

-No, gracias. -La castaña negó con la cabeza. -¿Cómo crees? ¿Y qué tal si se te da por convertirte en un pervertido? ¡Nadie va a oír mis gritos en una casa tan grande!

Quienes llegaron a escuchar el comentario no hicieron más que clavarle la vista a la invocadora, y luego a su compañero, y una vez más retornar a la incoherente: ¿De dónde sacaba esas extrañas ideas?

-¡Me llevaré a Angeal! -Declaró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano al otro pelinegro del grupo y se lo llevaba con ella.

-Eh... Pero él también es un chico. -Zack se revolvió un poco la parte de atrás del cabello. -¿Y si se le da por tener un lado pervertido?

-¡Pero que atrocidades dices Zack! -Decía Yuna mientras seguía su camino en busca de un lugar donde dejar su equipaje.

El único pelinegro ahora presente en la habitación tragó saliva pesadamente.

-No es algo que debas entender, no busques sentido en sus oraciones, Yuna es así. -Exclamó Sephiroth, a quien casi no le sorprendía lo que había dicho la alegre chica hace un instante.

-Será mejor que tu y yo vayamos a buscar a las otras dos, seguro que no saben ni donde están -Dijo Cloud, dando un suspiro, y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba junto a su mejor amigo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el grupo ya se había ubicado y estaban perfectamente listos para comenzar a disfrutar del tiempo libre.

-¡Vamos a la playa! -Tifa dio unas palmaditas demostrando felicidad.

-He comprado un traje de baño nuevo para venir. -Terra sonrió ilusionada.

-¿De verdad? Quiero verlo.

Los chicos estaban pendientes de la conversación, más no entendían demasiado, era como un mundo aparte para ellos: Las chicas solo hablaban de trajes de baño, de peinados, de accesorios para combinarlos.  
Zack sonreía al escucharlas tan animadas, pero dirigió la vista a la persona que tenía a su lado: Sephiroth no se veía muy animado, en sí era el más desganado de todos.

-¿Todo bien? -Preguntó el pelinegro, aunque sospechaba que no obtendría una respuesta de su frío y reservado compañero de clase.

-Odio la playa de Costa del Sol. -Contestó el otro, para la sorpresa de Zack. -Demasiada gente, y demasiado ruido.

El pelinegro de ojos claros rió nervioso ante aquella declaración y no supo exactamente cómo proseguir la conversación, sobre todo con una persona como Sephiroth, aunque debía admitir que se estaba volviendo un poco más sociable que antes.  
No tardaron en preparar las cosas necesarias, así como en cambiarse para salir, pero una vez más se quedaron estancados mientras las chicas se miraban unas a otras y continuaban comentando sobre lo lindos que eran sus trajes.

-Yuna tu traje es muy inusual. -Comentó la otra castaña con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Inusual?

Preguntó la invocadora: La parte de arriba era de color naranja y estaba medio cubierto de los costados por otra tela, de color amarillo que simulaba ser una concha marina. Esa misma tela amarilla se extendía hasta los muslos como una especie de chaqueta terminada en picos de color aquamarina. En la parte de abajo el short era de color naranja con el centro amarillo, igual que los pequeños accesorios para el cabello en forma de ala que tenían una terminación morada y estaban amarrados a sus dos coletas.

-Bueno, en Zanarkand es normal encontrar productos que tengan que ver con los eones, este traje esta basado un eón llamado Sirena. -Sonrió la chica. -Pero el tuyo también tiene forma rara, Terra.

La rubia agrandó la mirada.

-¿Rara? ¿Cómo? -Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Me estas diciendo que no reconoces al personaje?

Yuna la miró extrañada.

-¡Pero si es Ultros! ¡El pulpo! ¿¡No lo has visto en la tele!?

-Para nada. -Respondió la chica, y Hina negó con la cabeza.

-Te juro que yo tampoco. -Comentó al final.

-Es un personaje de un programa infantil de la televisión. -Dijo Tifa pensativa.

La maga rubia tenía un traje de top morado con un dibujo al parecer de dos ojos entrecerrados. En la parte de abajo tenía un short del mismo tono, con una falda superpuesta en picos, para pasar por los tentáculos del pulpo. Hina en cambio llevaba un traje rojo claro, casi rosa, de dos piezas: En la parte de arriba tenía un top con pequeños botones de adorno y puntilla, tenía un aplique en forma de corazón rojo con dos alas blancas. La parte inferior era un short rojo oscuro con una falda corta de volados superpuesta en un tono mas claro, y un lazo blanco a un costado. Tifa lucía un traje menos infantil que el de las demás, siendo una bikini de color negro, simple, con un lazo en el medio de la parte superior.

-El de Tifa es más discreto, como para una chica más adulta. -Comentó Terra sonriente al notarlo.

-Bueno es que Tifa no debe usar este tipo de trajes, Terra, ella está muy crecida de ahí. -Declaró Hina, haciendo que la castaña de la bikini negra se sobresaltara.

-Tienes razón... Pero si hablamos de Yuna... -La maga miró de reojo a la invocadora, y esta dio un respingo también.

-Cállense. -Ordenó Tifa con la cara roja.

Las cuatro chicas voltearon lentamente al caer en la cuenta, y se alarmaron enseguida cuando vieron la cara extrañada con la que las miraban los chicos.

-Eh...Eh... ¡No deberían estar escuchando! -Los regañó Terra haciendo berrinche.

-Pues no deberían hablar frente a nosotros... -Dijo Cloud, tragando saliva pesadamente.

-¿Podemos irnos? -Génesis dio un suspiro un poco cansado, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con su propuesta.

La casa estaba frente a la playa, en pocas palabras no podía tener una mejor ubicación y ser más lujosa. No tuvieron que caminar demasiado para poder ubicarse, pero el lugar estaba colmado de gente, sobre todo adolescentes que también habían ido a vacacionar, algo totalmente común en ese lugar y en esa época del año.  
Hina comenzaba a sentir que su pecho se encendía cada vez que una chica bonita posaba los ojos en Génesis y le sonreía, o comentaba cosas entre risitas con sus amigas: Angeal, Génesis y Sephiroth parecían atraer las miradas de casi todas las chicas que pasaban por allí, incluso de algunas que miraban disimuladamente por el simple hecho de que iban acompañadas por sus parejas. La peliroja se acercó enseguida a su novio, no iba a dejar que cualquiera le pusiera los ojos encima.

-¿Qué haremos primero? -Preguntó emocionada la peliroja: No era su primera vez en la playa, pero si era la primera vez que venía con sus amigos a un lugar así.

-¡Un enorme castillo de arena! -Sugirió Terra.

-¡No, juguemos al escondite! -Dijo Tifa emocionada.

-¿Jugar al escondite en la playa? -Zack se rió nervioso.

-¿Es que las personas en este lugar siempre deben jugar a cosas de niños? -Preguntó el peliplata de brazos cruzados.

-¡Vamos, Sephiroth! ¡Debes jugar con nosotras! -Decía Terra con una inocente sonrisa mientras tironeaba de uno de los brazos del espadachín.

-Sí, vamos a jugar. -Decía Hina al tiempo que tironeaba del otro brazo de su amigo, aunque ninguna de las dos lograba deshacer la postura de Sephiroth.

Él cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-No. -Contestó pacífico y las otras se rindieron.

El chico simplemente no podía creerlo, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo había llegado a eso: En un principio era Yuna quien le colmaba la paciencia, pero ahora todas las chicas, incluso Terra parecían tratarlo de esa manera tan cariñosa, claro que ninguna se excedía como la invocadora.

-Yo... voto por que cada quien haga lo que quiera. -Sugirió Angeal, viendo como las chicas intentaban someter a su amigo a que jugara con ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Cloud dijo enseguida, temeroso de que intentaran someterlo también a él.

-Mmm... -La invocadora miró a su alrededor pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede Yuna? -Génesis, quien esta a su lado volteó a verla.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Es que estoy acostumbrada a la playa de Besaid, en Zanarkand, que es mucho más tranquila. -Confesó. -Aquí hay muchísima gente.

-Nunca he ido a Besaid. -Comentó el chico con curiosidad.

Una voz que se acercaba con prisa interrumpió todas las conversaciones, divisaron a un chico que corría a toda velocidad, y se detuvo justo frente a ellos: Tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, algo desmechado, y unos ojos azules que brillaban al solo como dos piedras preciosas, su piel era blanca y sus rasgos finos. Los miraba con cierto enojo y se dispuso a hablar en ese instante.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu eres a quien estoy buscando! -Dijo inmediatamente, señalando a Génesis.

Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pero sobre todo el castaño, quien nunca había visto a ese chico en su vida.

-Tu eres quien pretende a Yuna, la mística. -Comentó con gran enojo, poniéndose frente al otro chico, que frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa? -Génesis puso una cara antipática.

-Génesis es mi novio, él no tiene nada con nadie más. -Exclamó Hina enseguida, y notándose algo molesta de que insinuaran ese tipo de cosas frente a ella.

-¿Génesis? -El rubio la miró curiosamente y confundido.

-Es mi nombre. -Dijo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Te llamas Génesis? -Lo miró desconcertado. -Entonces, ¿No eres tu Sephiroth Crescent?

-Yo soy Sephiroth Crescent.

La voz calmada de Sephiroth llegó a los oídos del chico, haciendo que se volteara y se llevara una sorpresa: Por algún motivo, el joven recién llegado se quedó viendo a Sephiroth por unos segundos, bastante sorprendido.

-¿Ace?

Fue Yuna quien habló esta vez, despertando una reacción inesperada en el chico, que se volteó con gran emoción hacia ella y la tomó de ambas manos.

-Yuna, la mística, he venido desde Zanarkand.

Los demás se miraron confundidos: Al parecer la invocadora conocía a ese chico extraño que parecía adorarla con la mirada. Ella le sonrió y despertó un brillo en la mirada azul del adolescente.

-¿Estas de vacaciones?

-No, estaba buscándote mística Yuna.

-¿Buscándola? -Murmuró Terra. -¿Desde tan lejos?

-¿Pero quién es este tipo? -Hina frunció el ceño contemplando la escena.

-¿Vas a comportarte como en el centro comercial? -Génesis la miró de reojo, resignado y dando un suspiro.

-Rikku me dijo adonde estabas, y yo he venido a buscarte porque... -Él volteó a ver despectivamente al resto del grupo. -No me importa cuanto te parezcas a Zaion. -Decía mientras se acercaba para ponerse justo frente al peliplata, con mirada desafiante. -El guardián de Yuna, la mística, soy yo.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño y lo miró igual de desafiante: Ni siquiera sabía quién era ese sujeto, pero no permitiría que se comportara de esa forma tan altanera, si ese tipo quería pelea, iba a dársela.

-¿Que se parece a Zaion? -Hina los miró confundida.

-¿Guardián? -Terra estaba todavía más confundida, muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían el principio de la historia.

-Sephi se parece un poquito a Zaion. -Yuna se introdujo a la conversación, aclarando un poco las dudas.

El chico rubio la miró extrañado, gesto que también imitó Sephiroth.

-Mística Yuna... ¿Has dicho un poquito?

-¿Por qué le dices mística? -Hina se vio obligada a interrumpir debido a la curiosidad.

-En la antigüedad Yunalesca fue la primera en descubrir el arte de la invocación, por lo tanto las personas le decían la mística Yunalesca. -Explicó la invocadora. -Ace tiene la costumbre de decirme Yuna, la mística. -Soltó una risita. -Pero ya le dije que no tiene que hacerlo.

El resto del grupo seguía confundido: Todavía no había explicación de quien era el tal Ace. Al parecer, lo único claro era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la invocadora, y no permitiría que Sephiroth le robara el puesto de guardaespaldas, aunque la misma Yuna le había dado al peliplata ese puesto, que a él no le interesaba para nada.  
El rubio volteó hacia el chico de los ojos verdes una vez más, para seguir desafiándolo pero en ese instante se escuchó un potente estruendo, que levantó una gran conmoción en el lugar.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando!? -Zack fue el primero en alarmarse al sentir un temblor bajo sus pies.

Las personas gritaban con desesperación, corrían en todas las direcciones y muchas se chocaban entre sí, atropellándose unos a otros sin importar a quién tuvieran en frente: El único objetivo era escapar lo más rápido posible. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes e inentendibles, se mezclaban las frases y las voces convirtiéndose en una única canción de terror y angustia. En esas circunstancias era imposible pretender detener a alguien y que explicara lo sucedido, los que quisieran averiguar debían hacerlo por cuenta propia, aunque por supuesto, no había demasiadas personas que desearan averiguar qué pasaba. Muchos ni siquiera se habían enterado de por qué había iniciado el revuelo, pero al presenciar la desesperación de los que sí lo habían hecho, decidían actuar de la misma forma y salir corriendo.

-¡Oigan, cálmense! ¿¡Qué sucede!? -Terra intentaba inútilmente que la gente detuviera el paso, pero lo único que lograba era ser ignorada, además de algunos bruscos empujones que hacían que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Iré a ver qué pasa. -Génesis fue el primero en salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera, Génesis! -Tifa intentó detenerlo a gritos, pero el chico ni siquiera se volteó a ver, simplemente desapareció entre la multitud. -¿A caso está loco?

-Sí, sí lo está... -Comentó Hina resignada y dio un suspiro. -¡Espérame! -La peliroja corrió detrás de su novio para alcanzarlo lo antes posible.

-¡Hina no te vayas sola! -Fue Zack quien la persiguió, apartando a la gente de su camino, sin importar quienes fueran.

-Oh, no, debemos seguirlos. -Cloud dio un paso apresurado, pero se detuvo enseguida al escuchar el grito de una mujer.

Voltearon para encontrar un paisaje aterrador: Monstruos habían invadido la playa, salían del agua y los había de varias clases y tamaños, todos dispuestos a destruir lo que alcanzaran. No solo fue una sorpresa, también una confusión, pues nunca antes había pasado algo semejante como una invasión de monstruos en una playa, pero lo cierto era que no había mucho tiempo para pensar el por qué: Solo se podía actuar rápido, y en eso Sephiroth era un experto, y fue él el primero en lanzarse a la lucha, revelando su katana.

-Sephi, ten cuidado. -Lo persiguió la invocadora, como si pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

-Yuna, la mística, no dejaré que te pongas en peligro por culpa de ese sujeto. -Ace extendió su mano para hacer aparecer una lanza de gran tamaño.

-Vaya, eres de Zanarkand pero no eres invocador. -Terra comentó al apreciar el arma que poseía el chico.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ser invocador era uno de mis sueños. -Confesó.

-Pero... -Tifa habló dudosa, y él la miró con absoluta determinación.

-Pero no podría ser el guardián de Yuna si yo también soy un invocador. -Dijo antes de marcharse a gran velocidad en dirección hacia donde había salido a correr la otra chica.

-Ooh. -Tifa exclamó con asombro. -¿Escuchaste, Terra? Renunció a su sueño de ser invocador por Yuna.

La maga rubia asintió sorprendida y después se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Y Sephiroth no da ni un centavo por nuestra amiga, creo que Yuna debe decidirse por Ace.

-Olvídalo Terra. -Comentó dramática la castaña de ojos acaramelados. -Las chicas como Yuna siempre terminan con alguien como Sephiroth.

-Oh, si Hina estuviera aquí nos mataría por desear que Yuna se decida por este nuevo chico.

Angeal y Cloud, todavía presentes allí junto a ellas, se miraron resignados: ¿Era tan difícil para ellas darse cuenta de que el día tranquilo en la playa había terminado?

-Chicas, ¿No les parece mejor ayudar a todas estas personas? -Angeal se atrevió a sugerir, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh, es cierto! -Ambas dijeron al unísono, y se prepararon para recibir a los monstruos cercanos: Tifa con sus puños y Terra con sus potentes hechizos.

##

-¡Esta lleno de monstruos! -Hina tomó la mano de su novio inmediatamente al llegar hacia él, seguida por Zack.

-Hina, escóndete, yo me encargaré. -Zack dejó ver su espada, y Génesis frunció el ceño sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-No, Zack. -La peliroja lo miró con preocupación. -Yo también voy a ayudar.

-¡Es peligoso! -El chico insistió, pero el castaño volteó desafiante para interrumpirlo.

-Hina no es tonta, ella puede luchar si así lo desea.

El pelinegro le había colmado la paciencia en solo dos comentarios, algo que nunca le había pasado anteriormente: Claro, si Zack no pretendiera algo más que amistad con Hina, no le molestaría, pero la situación no era esa: Aquel compañero suyo se había metido con su novia, esa dulce y torpe chica que se había convertido en uno de los tesoros más importantes para él.

-¿Y si sale lastimada qué harás? -Zack exclamó con rabia. -¿Te seguirás comportando egoísta?

-Yo no estoy siendo egoísta, si ella quiere luchar entonces dejala en paz. -El espadachín castaño miró al otro con la misma rabia.

-¿¡Es que es tan difícil entenderlo!? -El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, parecía estár a punto de atinarle un golpe en la cara al otro chico.

-¡Por favor, no se peleen!

Hina rogó confundida: Ni siquiera podía determinar el motivo de la pelea, o cuándo había iniciado, ¿¡Pero era ese el momento para ponerse a pelear!?

-Me parece que lo esencial es acabar con los monstruos.

La peliroja estableció el orden aunque no logró ninguna reconciliación, pues Zack seguía echando fuego por la mirada, y Génesis simplemente se volteó con enojo y siguió su camino para comenzar a luchar.

##

-Yuna, la mística, yo te protegeré. -Exclamó el rubio que sostenía su lanza. -No dejes tu destino en manos de este tipo.

Sephiroth sonrió altanero al escuchar aquel comentario y dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-Debes saber que nadie me gana cuando se trata de una batalla.

Ace chocó su mirada azul con los ojos verdes del peliplata, y se observaban el uno al otro con rivalidad.

-Si quieres competir conmigo esta bien, pero nunca vas a lograr superarme. -Finalizó Sephiroth, todavía con una sonrisa petulante dibujada en su rostro.

El rubio respondió a la actitud del otro con una mirada fogosa.  
El peliplata fue quien dio inicio, cuando se abalanzó hacia una de las criaturas, y le propinó un corte preciso, otorgándole una muerte inmediata. Verlo luchar era un espectáculo pues parecía tratarse de una coreografía, como si todo estuviese ensayado para salir de ese modo. Sephiroth terminaba controlando a aquellos rivales a su antojo y solo era necesario un único corte para que estos cayeran a los pies del triunfante ojiverde.  
Ace lo observó asombrado por unos segundos, pero decidió que quedarse embobado mirando a quien consideraba su rival no era lo más conveniente, y se adentró en el campo de batalla, derribando a los enemigos uno a uno sin piedad.

-Ace, has mejorado mucho en un año. -La invocadora castaña lo miró sorprendida.

-Me entreno todos los días, para ser el mejor guerrero. -Afirmó totalmente convencido.

La invocadora se dedicaba a usar ataques mágicos para repeler a los monstruos, pero no parecían acabarse, y estaría rodeada en cualquier instante. Yuna chocó su bastón contra el suelo y un gran círculo de luz apareció junto a ella. Una gigantesca ola se levantó a la distancia, y al romper, algunos monstruos cayeron. El agua continuó hasta cubrir la zona, y llegaba a los tobillos de la invocadora: Una gran roca surgió como por arte de magia y pronto sobre ella apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer. Su cabello era rubio y su cuerpo estilizado, poca ropa la cubría y poseía dos enormes alas que salían de su cabeza, además de un arpa de color verde entre las manos. Sonreía con dulzura y la castaña se puso junto a ella.

-Bueno Sirena, hoy combinamos muy bien. -Le sonrió a su eón y ella correspondió la sonrisa. -¡Vamos a hacer un poco de magia!

-Yuna la mística ha invocado a un eón. -El rubio volteó enseguida al detectar que el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos, cuando antes no había más que arena en donde él estaba parado.

La extraña mujer alada comenzó a entonar una dulce canción, mientras acompañaba la melodía con el hermoso sonido del arpa, acción que al parecer le daba a su invocadora la habilidad de controlar el agua a su antojo, pues los monstruos se veían abatidos por los salvajes golpes de las olas y los remolinos que los arrastraban.  
No fue complicado para los tres acabar con todas las bestias en poco tiempo, y en un instante todo quedó silencioso, pues los monstruos habían sido derrotados, las personas habían huido, y la bella Sirena había sido retirada.

-Parece que ya no hay más peligro.

Dijo la invocadora con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Mística Yuna, cuidado!

La voz de su viejo amigo alertó a la chica, que se percató de que un monstruo estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda, pero lo único que sintió fue un pesado cuerpo, y un empujón que la quitó del camino y la arrojó al suelo.  
Ace arrojó la lanza con todo su potencial, acabando con la bestia de un solo golpe, e inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia la castaña, comprobando su bienestar.

-Eh... Sephi, ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró bastante shockeada, pues ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero en ese momento, lo único que podía deducir era que Sephiroth la había apartado del monstruo.

-¿Te lastimaste? -Su mirada esta vez fue compasiva y de preocupación.

El peliplata simplemente la observaba sin responderle, lo cual provocaba cierto nerviosismo que la chica no podía esconder: Sephiroth no podía pensar en una respuesta, pues en lo único que ocupaba su mente era en tratar de averiguar por qué había hecho semejante cosa, ¿Por qué simplemente no dejó que Ace se tirara encima de ella para salvarla? Lo que más lo confundía era el hecho de que imaginarse eso le molestaba de algún modo, y era en ese detalle en donde estaba la respuesta que estaba buscando, lo cual le aterraba aún más: ¿A caso sentía celos de ese sujeto? ¡Él! ¡Él gran Sephiroth! ¡Quien se había esforzado siempre por parecer un témpano de hielo! ¿¡Cómo era posible!? No, no podía ser, no podía aceptar que sentía algo semejante, menos tratándose se ese tipo raro, y mucho menos por Yuna.

-Sephiroth... -La invocadora lo llamó una vez más.

El chico sacudió levemente la cabeza, como despertando.

-Estoy bien. -Habló por fin.

-Yuna... -El rubio se aproximó enseguida. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! -Exclamó ella. -¡Gracias! ...A los dos. -Sonrió con ánimo.

Ace le clavó la mirada a Sephiroth, aunque éste ni siquiera se percató de ello, y luego la desvió ferozmente hacia otro lado.

##

-¡Tifa cuidado!

Cloud corrió en dirección a la chica que estaba a punto de ser atacada, pero la castaña repartió una serie de enérgicos y poderosos golpes a todo el que se le acercaba, haciendo que el chico se quedara mudo y estancado en su lugar.

-Tu novia no parece necesitar ayuda... -Angeal lo miró de reojo.

-No, creo que no... -Dijo Cloud casi sin aliento.

Tifa no era precisamente una chica a la que era muy necesario proteger, ella tenía un carácter dulce y gentil, pero a la hora de luchar era tan fuerte como un hombre. Distinto pasaba con Terra: La maga estaba apartando a los enemigos como podía, rogando que éstos dejaran de salir. La asistencia de Cloud y Angeal no tardó en llegarle, pues Tifa no necesitaba ninguna compañía para derrotar a sus contrincantes, y la maga a gatas podía sostenerse en pie con tantas bestias alrededor. La rubia enfureció de un momento a otro, le molestaba tanto sentirse impotente: ¿Por qué ella no podía ser tan fuerte como su amiga? Estiró sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que una energía descomunal surgiera desde su interior. Una luz cegadora la rodeó y lo siguiente fue un estallido que arrasó con la mayoría de las bestias que les estaban dando tantos problemas, levantando una gran nube de polvo, arena y agua que fue desapareciendo segundos después, descubriendo a la chica en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, respirando agitadamente y agotada. Los demás habían optado por tirarse al suelo y refugiarse del ataque que no distinguía entre aliados y enemigos.

-Terra... -Tifa abrió los ojos como persianas.

La rubia dio un respingo y miró a sus amigos enseguida.

-Yo... ¿Yo hice eso?

##

Hina repartía golpes con su Keyblade, pero mayormente elegía atacar a distancia, y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ya que hace rato había notado que sus dos acompañantes, lejos de intentar ayudar al prójimo, estaban compitiendo entre sí para captar su atención. Génesis parecía estar realmente furioso, y se notaba por la forma despiadada en la que empuñaba aquella rojiza espada. Zack solo intentaba lucirse como siempre, tratando de destacarse lo más posible y con esa brillante sonrisa.  
El verdadero conflicto empezó cuando las espaldas de ambos chicos se chocaron, al igual que sus dos fogosas miradas que irradiaban rivalidad. Hina tragó saliva pesadamente al verlos actuar de ese modo.

-Ten cuidado de no hacerme tropezar. -Zack sonrió desafiante, pero Génesis no tuvo el mismo gesto, simplemente se volteó con molestia.

La batalla continuó por un rato más, pero el número de monstruos se había reducido a casi nada. Zack logró derribar a uno de los últimos, pero antes de caer el monstruo logró hacerle un corte en el brazo y el chico pegó un grito, arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¡Zack!

La peliroja corrió con desesperación al encuentro de su amigo, para ponerse de rodillas junto a él e inspeccionarlo. Sin embargo, la reacción de él fue totalmente inesperada: Zack simplemente la rodeó con su brazo sano y se la quedó viendo, como perdido en ella. Hina levantó la vista y chocó sus ojos con los del otro chico, quedando sumamente embobada por aquel cielo azul que se reflejaba en los ojos de Zack.  
Ella tragó saliva y notó enseguida aquel sonrojo que le producía la cercanía que compartía con el pelinegro de ojos azules, pero inmediatamente su vista se enfocó en el otro chico: Efectivamente, Génesis los estaba mirando, su mirada era oscura como las noches de invierno, en ella se reflejaban tantos sentimientos que era indescriptible. Su rostro tenía un corte a la altura de la frente que había sangrado hasta el mentón. Su expresión era fría como nunca y un tanto despectiva.  
La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la actitud de su novio la frenó, pues el chico simplemente desvió la mirada, y un mechón rebelde de su flequillo le tapó el ojo. Hina lo miró con preocupación, pero Génesis simplemente se volteó y les dio la espalda para comenzar a avanzar él solo.

* * *

**No me odien por dejarlas con la intriga! espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y apenas tenga el siguiente lo subo para que no tengan que esperar mucho para ver lo que sucede después :P Gracias por leer!**


	33. Imprevisto

**Perdón por la demora, pero mi carrera me mantiene bastante ocupada y creo que ni tendré vacaciones este año xD Estoy trabajando en el capitulo 33 y espero que éste también se de su agrado :3**

Fandita: También me gusta mucho el TifaxCloud xD Y pues sí, así son los chicos de infantiles XDD  
Ace es de uno de los final fantasy para PSP, creo que es bastante nuevo, se llama final fantasy type-0, si buscas "Type-0 Ace" en Google te aseguro que lo encuentras xD Gracias por seguir fielmente mi fic :P

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 32: Imprevisto.  
**

* * *

Hina sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón al observar cómo Génesis se retiraba de esa manera, quería moverse pero sus piernas no le respondían: Era como si lo único que podía hacer era observarlo marchar, aunque no quería, ella nunca lo dejaría ir, no de ese modo, simplemente no podía quedarse ahí. Notó que Zack todavía la estaba rodeando con su brazo. En un momento de lucidez se zafó del agarre y se soltó a correr detrás del castaño, aunque éste le llevaba ventaja, y para cuando lo alcanzó, notó que Génesis ya estaba en compañía de los demás: Comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido frente a todos no tenía caso.

-Génesis, ¿Estás bien? Eso se ve bastante mal. -Expresó Tifa con una gran preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

-Es solo un corte, no te preocupes. -Respondió el ojiazul, intentando disfrazar con amabilidad aquella mirada fría y distante que había cargado todo el camino.

La castaña le sonrió aliviada, y Génesis devolvió la sonrisa, aunque levemente.  
Hina seguía mirandolo con preocupación, y enseguida notó como un par de miradas le pesaban: Angeal y Sephiroth le habían clavado la vista a ella, posiblemente era porque ya habían notado que Génesis actuaba de forma extraña, el castaño podría engañar a los demás, pero no a sus dos mejores amigos, y Hina sabía eso a la perfección. Solo rogaba que Sephiroth y Angeal no intentaran profundizar en el tema o hacerle preguntas, pues ella ya estaba bastante confundida, solo quería hablar con Génesis para aclarar lo que había sucedido, aunque ella no lo entendía muy bien tampoco.

-¡Zack! Tu también estas herido. -Dijo enseguida Cloud, al ver llegar a su mejor amigo.

-No es nada. -Zack ofreció una brillante sonrisa. -No se preocupen.

Génesis rodó los ojos aborreciendolo, detalle que la peliroja no pudo pasar por alto, y que la preocupó aún más: Se sentía culpable de la reciente enemistad entre Zack y su novio, y además se sentía culpable también por lo que Génesis había visto.

-Es increíble... -Comentó Terra, atrayendo las miradas de los demás. -Que hayan aparecido monstruos en la playa, justo hoy.

-Es verdad. -Tifa mostró una mirada de decepción. -Nada más al llegar nosotros...

-Siempre pasan estas cosas cuando nosotros estamos juntos, creo que estamos salados. -Yuna bajó la vista suspirando silenciosamente.

-No, mística Yuna, tu no eres salada, eres muy dulce. -El rubio frunció el ceño apretando los puños, y la invocadora rió.

-Es una expresión, quise decir que tenemos mala suerte. -Sonrió la castaña. -No era literal.

-Ah, jamás he escuchado esa expresión antes. -Dudó el ojiazul, pensando más que nada que Yuna había dicho lo primero que se le venía a la mente, como era costumbre.

-No tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí. -Comenzó Angeal, con su sensatez de siempre. -Deberíamos buscar otra cosa que hacer.

-Es verdad. -Asintió Terra. -¿Cómo a qué lugar podemos ir para distraernos de lo que ha sucedido?

Génesis suspiró de mal humor, sin intención de llamar la atención del grupo, pero ciertamente lo que él tenía en la cabeza era que por más que fueran adonde fueran, él no podría olvidarse de lo que había sucedido, aunque sabía que Terra no se refería a aquello precisamente.

-¿Génesis? -La rubia torció la cabeza un poco confundida, y él dio un leve respingo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -El chico la miró con curiosidad, de la misma forma que el grupo lo miraba a él.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? -Pestañeó sin llegar a entender.

-Suspiraste... -Ella expresó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Él se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-¿En serio?

Los demás rieron nerviosos, ciertamente el chico ni siquiera tenía conciencia de sus acciones. Pero Hina bajó la cabeza al dar por hecho que Génesis iba a actuar así hasta que las cosas se solucionaran entre ellos: Tendría que lidiar con eso hasta poder hablar a solas con su novio.

-Oigan no he comido nada desde que llegamos. -Tifa sonrió para cambiar un poco el tema. -¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?

-¡Sí es cierto!

Terra y su amiga parecían ser las más animadas y las únicas con ganas de divertirse, Tifa tomó a Cloud y a Zack de la mano y comenzó a llevarlos con una expresión radiante, mientras Terra hacía lo mismo con Ace y Angeal.

-Vamos chico nuevo, tu también ven con nosotros, si eres amigo de Yuna también eres amigo nuestro.

Decía la maga rubia mientras se llevaba al chico a la fuerza.

-Espera, mi nombre es Ace, y puedo caminar solo. -Rogaba el rubio que lo soltaran.

Yuna se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

-Parece que mi comportamiento ha generado una tendencia. -Asintió para sí misma. -Así es Yuna, has creado una nueva moda que implica arrastrar chicos contra su voluntad. -Dijo y luego miró al peliplata. -Sephi tu has contribuido así que te toca una parte de todo esto.

Sephiroth la miró inexpresivo y luego suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuál es la parte que me toca?

-¡La peor!

Dijo ella riendose y volviendo a arrastrarlo del brazo como siempre: En algunas ocasiones era simplemente cuestionable el hecho de que Yuna pudiese arrastrar tranquilamente a Sephiroth de esa manera, pero todo el mundo sabía que en el momento en el que el ojiverde se cansaba, las frenadas bruscas hacían que la invocadora terminara en el suelo o colgada del brazo del chico.  
Hina soltó una risita al ver a sus amigos, pero las sonrisas eran difíciles de mantener en su situación: Inmediatamente miró a Génesis, lo que hizo que éste le devolviera la mirada, pero sus ojos eran frios como la nieve de Iciclos. Ella tragó saliva y decidió hablar primero.

-Oye, Gén... -Empezó interrumpiendose a sí misma luego de ver como el chico le daba vuelta la cara y comenzaba a caminar por su cuenta. -Espera, por favor no te vayas. -La peliroja lo persiguió.

El castaño se detuvo y le clavó esa mirada fría una vez más, aunque en ese momento estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que la chica tuviera que decirle.

-Génesis, no te enojes conmigo. -Rogó sin saber exactamente qué decirle.

-¿Es que a caso puedes negar lo que ví? -Él habló frío y distante, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-No, no puedo, sería tonto negar lo evidente. -Ella bajó la mirada hasta sus pies. -Pero no fue nada.

El castaño apretó los puños con fuerza, gesto que Hina no pudo pasar por alto.

-Escucha...

-No quiero que te acerques a él. -Sentenció sin dejarla terminar. -Ya he aguantado suficiente.

-No puedes decirme que no me acerque a las personas, Zack es mi amigo. -Ella negó.

-El problema es que él no quiere amistad. -Génesis se detuvo cabizbajo, ese flequillo rebelde cubriendole los ojos. -Y tu lo sabes.

La peliroja se quedó muda por un momento.

-Zack entenderá si yo le digo...

-No vas a decírselo.

Él la volvió a interrumpir y le clavó aquella mirada azul de una vez, sus ojos furiosos se humedecían segundo a segundo, lo cual desconcertaba inevitablemente a su novia, pues nunca imaginó que podría ver a Génesis de esa manera.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Génesis... -Ella intentaba hablar pero las palabras parecían trabarse en su garganta formando un gran nudo, y las pocas que podían salir se tropezaban en su lengua evitando que la adolescente dijera algo.

Él apretó los dientes y se volteó enseguida para ocultar su rostro. La chica sentía su mente en blanco, pero indecisa se acercó a sujetar el brazo de su novio. Sus dedos temblaban por el nerviosismo, y él volteó a verla una vez más.

-No se qué debo hacer, Zack me dijo una vez que no iba a rendirse. -Ella lo miró a los ojos directamente, presenciando el dolor en aquel par de orbes azules. -Y yo no se cómo debo actuar, solo corrí a ver a un amigo que estaba herido, y él me abrazo, yo... -La peliroja tomó aire. -No se qué debo hacer, Génesis, solo... Lo siento.

El espadachín de ojos azules volvió a apartar la mirada y se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo del castaño.

-Será mejor que alcancemos a los demás. -Sugirió él, mientras empezaba a caminar con ella aferrada a su brazo.

-Neh, Hina y Génesis se han quedado muy atrás, ¿No? -La invocadora volteó enseguida, para intentar ver a sus dos amigos.

-Probablemente tengan cosas que hacer, sigue caminando Yuna. -Contestó el peliplata, queriendo lograr que la chica no fuera tras los otros dos, pues estaba seguro de que tenían cosas que arreglar en privado.

-Yuna, la mística. -El rubio de ojos azules retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar junto a ella. -¿Por qué pasas todo el tiempo con este sujeto?

-¿Podrías dejar de decírle mística todo el tiempo? -El peliplata lo miró de mal humor. -Es molesto.

-Yuna y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. -Ace lo miró de la misma manera. -Y le diré el apodo que quiera siempre y cuando a ella no le moleste, si te molesta a ti es algo que me da igual.

Las miradas de ambos se chocaron con desprecio, pero la castaña interrumpió.

-Sephi y yo somos amigos, por eso estoy con él. -Sonrió la chica. -Y Ace y yo somos amigos, por eso me apoda. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Ahora que todo esta aclarado podemos dejar de mirarnos mal. -Volvió a sonreírle a ambos.

Los chicos se aclararon la garganta y miraron hacia otra parte disimulando al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiesen ensayado previamente.

-Veo a Yuni y a Sephiroth desde aquí... -Comentó Hina, aún aferrada a su novio.

Se sentía insegura de hablar, temía que Génesis no le contestara, que siguiera distante y frío, que siguiera ignorandola, pero no podía quedarse callada, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la increíble necesidad de oír su voz en ese momento.

-Sí, es verdad. -Contestó él. -También está Ace.

Ella se alivió de oír su contestación, aunque Génesis seguía escuchandose serio y molesto.

-Aceleremos el paso, quiero llegar rápido. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa que había salido de la nada.

El castaño aceleró el paso pero la miró totalmente confundido.

-Es que en este momento ambos estamos tristes y confundidos. -Contestó ella al sentir la mirada de Génesis. -Pero estoy segura de que nuestros amigos van a hacernos sentir mejor, aunque no sepan lo que nos pasa.

Ella levantó la vista todavía sonriendo, y el respondió con otra sonrisa, muy leve.

-Probablemente.

Ambos caminaron rápido hasta alcanzar al resto del grupo, situandose exactamente detrás de la invocadora y sus dos guardaespaldas, aunque al parecer, ninguno había notado la presencia de Hina y Génesis.

-Me pregunto si comeremos pizza. -Comentó Yuna con ojos ilusionados.

-¿Es que siempre quieres comer pizza? -Sephiroth la miró extrañado.

-Sí, porque es mejor que las hamburguesas. -Lo miró desafiante y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No. -Contestó él, frío. -Las hamburguesas son mejores.

-¡No Sephiroth! -Ella contradijo llevando los brazos a la cadera.

-Yuna...

La invocadora volteó a ver a su otro amigo al oír su voz.

-¿Qué sucede Ace?

-Este tipo tiene razón. -Comentó él con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tu también!?

La chica se sobresaltó, haciendo parecer que la conversación era algo serio y hasta trágico, pero lo cierto era que no lograba conseguir apoyo alguno para su opinión.  
La risa de Tifa los distrajo por un momento, y la chica volteó a verlos.

-Entonces, ¿Comeremos hamburguesas? -Dijo ella, con una sonrisita que dirigía especialmente a Yuna.

-¡No!

-¡Oh, yo quiero una hamburguesa con mucho tomate! -Terra volteó también mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra "tomate".

-¡Terra, el tomate es mi peor enemigo! -Yuna frunció el ceño. -Después de los insectos, claro. -Agregó al final.

-Entonces, ¿No deberías alegrarte de que se lo coman? -Ace la miró extrañado.

-Bueno...

-Yuna, la pizza tiene salsa de tomate. -Cloud volteó riendo.

-Sí, pero... es que... la pizza...

-No hay excusa. -Exclamó Zack poniendo las manos a la cadera y negando con la cabeza.

-Comeremos hamburguesas. -Angeal le sonrió a la chica particularmente.

-No, Angeal, ¿Por qué tu también quieres molestarme?

La risa leve que soltó la peliroja llamó la atención de los demás, que voltearon a verla.

-Oigan, a mi también me gusta la pizza. -Agregó la chica sonriente, aunque su sonrisa no era amplia como otras veces.

-¿Ven? Hina sí sabe lo que es comer comida. -La castaña tomó a su amiga del brazo y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

-¿Comer comida? -Ace la miró de forma extraña, mientras ella caminaba delante de él. -Toda la comida se come, mística Yuna.

-¡Ace, no me hagas quedar mal! -La invocadora volteó a regañarlo, y él rió nervioso.

-Pero tu no necesitas ayuda para quedar mal... -Dijo aclarandose la garganta.

-¡Ace! -Lloriqueó la chica suplicando ante las risas de los demás.

-Ah, claro, lo siento. -Dijo inmediatamente poniendose firme. -Siempre eres maravillosa de cualquier manera, Yuna, la mística.

-Las hamburguesas han ganado por votación. -Terra dijo burlonamente.

-¡Génesis no ha votado todavía!

La peliroja exigió que su novio opinara, a sabiendas de que, aún si él elegía la pizza, las hamburguesas seguirían ganando por mayoría.

-Ya sabes que prefiero las hamburguesas. -Respondió el chico sin pensarlo dos veces, y la peliroja agachó la cabeza.

-Al menos podrías haber tirado para mi lado, por cortesía...

-No. -Sonrió el castaño a pesar del bajón fingido de su novia.

Aún si la voluntad de Hina y Yuna era otra, el grupo terminó en una de las famosas casas de comida rápida de Costa del Sol: Con tanta juventud de visita en cada verano, las casas de comida rápida eran cada vez más abundantes, lo cual en cierto modo era bueno, pues había tantas para elegir que siempre encontrabas aunque sea un lugar para sentarte.  
Lo que era difícil, era encontrar una mesa para diez personas en un local de comida rápida: Más que difícil, era imposible. Los chicos captaron eso al apenas entrar, por lo que tuvieron que dispersarse y ocupar las mesas disponibles: Las cuatro chicas se sentaron juntas en una mesa, mientras Angeal, Génesis, Sephiroth y Ace ocuparon otra a unos metros frente a ellas. Cloud y Zack tomaron asiento para dos, a una mesa de distancia de los otros cuatro chicos. La comida estaba servida en bandejas rectangulares de color negro, en donde todo entraba perfectamente ordenado.

-Vaya, Yuna y Terra me hacen sentir mal... -Dijo Tifa mirando a otra parte.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -Terra se inclinó en su asiento con curiosidad.

-Es que han pedido el menú más pequeño, ¡Mira todo lo que he pedido yo!

La castaña señaló su bandeja, que contenía una hamburguesa doble con queso y varios adheresos, junto a una ración grande de papas fritas, y una bebida de tamaño grande también.

-Bueno, yo no como mucho, con el menú pequeño ya estoy que exploto. -Comentó Yuna.

-Yuni, vamos a lo que importa. -Hina habló por primera vez, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, y no muy interesada en su comida. -Ace.

La invocadora miró al rubio que estaba sentado a varios metros de su mesa, justo dándole la espalda, y luego volvió la vista hacia su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué tiene? Esta ahí sentado. -Respondió, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería la peliroja.

-Me refiero a que nos hables de él, ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Sí, cuentanos. -Tifa sonrió ampliamente.

-Es verdad, tienes que decirnos todo. -Terra también sonrió interesada.

-Bueno... -Ella rió nerviosa. -Lo conozco hace varios años, de Zanarkand, ambos somos de ahí. -Miró hacia el techo pensativa. -Aunque ibamos a escuelas diferentes, pero lo veía muy seguido, y como me mude a Midgar, ahora hace mucho que no lo veo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -La otra castaña se cruzó de brazos. -¿Es todo lo que nos vas a contar?

-Zaion. -Llamó el rubio de ojos azules, al chico que se sentaba frente a él.

-Me llamo Sephiroth, no Zaion. -Contestó el otro, a ojos cerrados y con mala gana.

-Lo que digas. -No le dio importancia a la contestación del peliplata, lo cual enfadó más a Sephiroth. -Tu habilidad con la espada es inmejorable. -Comentó con una mirada de determinación.

-Si dices que soy tu rival no deberías halagarme.

-¿Crees que soy tan infantil como tu? -El otro contestó incrédulo. -Yo no me ando con estupideces.

Génesis detuvo una carcajada que casi provoca que escupiera su bebida, mientras que Angeal miró hacia abajo y pensó en otra cosa, para no reirse e incrementar la ira de su amigo, que estrujó la servilleta en su mano, haciendo un bollo: Ese tipo le colmaba la paciencia en tan solo una oración.

-Eh... Ace. -Génesis se aclaró la garganta. -¿No te avergüenza ser tan... desesperadamente obvio en frente de Yuna? -Preguntó el castaño, para cambiar de tema.

El chico lo miró confundido, por lo que el espadachín decidió explicarse mejor.

-Quiero decir, Yuna te gusta, ella sabe que te gusta, nosotros sabemos que te gusta, creo que todo Costa del Sol ya se dio cuenta y has aparecido hace solo una hora.

El rubio se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Bueno, no veo por qué debería avergonzarme. -Comentó aún pensativo.

-Es que...

-Asumo que lo que quieres decir es que Yuna se ha dado cuenta ya, y si ella no me ha correspondido, significa que no le gusto, por lo cual no tiene sentido seguir demostrandole lo que siento de la manera en la que lo hago. -Concluyó mirando a la mesa, como si ahí hubiese encontrado la suposición.

-Sí, es lo que intentaba decir. -El castaño sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno, Yuna, la mísitca, ya me ha aclarado que nosotros somos nada más que amigos. -Confesó el chico, para sorpresa de los otros tres. -Pero eso no me impide seguir luchando por ella.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en protegerla? Yuna no es una niña, debe aprender a valerse por sí misma. -Sephiroth apoyó la mejilla en su mano mientras hablaba con frialdad.

-Zaion...Digo, Sephiroth. -Ace lo miró a ceño fruncido. -Tomando en cuenta que tu estás siempre preocupandote por ella, eres el menos indicado para hacer ese comentario.

La mejilla de Sephiroth resbaló por la palma de su mano y su expresión cambió a una de total nerviosismo por un segundo, antes de recuperar su mirada seria y voltear hacia otra parte: Ace simplemente sabía cacharlo en el peor momento.  
Angeal y Génesis miraron al suelo en busca de una distracción con la cual no reírse de su viejo amigo, que enfurecería en cualquier instante.

-Yuna es fuerte, pero es muy inocente. -Sentenció el rubio. -Ella confía en todo el mundo, cree que todas las personas son buenas y no sabe negarle a nadie su ayuda. -Agregó esta vez con cara de resignación. -Las personas crueles se aprovechan fácilmente de un carácter así.

-Me imagino. -Angeal miró a Yuna de reojo.

-Además es muy tímida, casi no tiene amigos y muchos la juzgan de antipática sin conocerla, solo porque tiene dificultad para relacionarse con las personas.

Génesis tosió como única reacción, al simplemente recordar que Yuna lo había declarado su mejor amigo a los cinco segundos de haberse sentado detrás de él en su primer día de clases: ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que era tímida en esa ocasión?

-Pero Yuna, la mística, tiene un gran corazón, ella siempre ve lo bueno de cada persona, y es muy optimista. -Apretó una servilleta en su mano con gran pasión, provocando que los otros tres se miraran extrañados. -Y por eso yo he decidido ser su guardián. -Habló más tranquilo, dejando la servilleta una vez más en la mesa.

-Deberías ocupar tu tiempo en otra cosa.

El peliplata lo miró con tranquilidad, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la risa de Génesis, que se escuchó segundos después de su comentario.

-No puedo creer que estés celoso, Sephiroth. -Decía el castaño conteniendo las carcajadas para poder hablar.

-¡No estoy celoso! -El ojiverde le clavó una mirada asesina al instante.

-Hombre, desde que nos sentamos que no has hecho otra cosa más que demostrar que estás celoso. -El chico paró de reír al fin.

-Ah, por supuesto, tu sabes bien cuando de celos se trata, ¿Verdad, Génesis?

-¡No son celos! -Ambos se clavaron aquella mirada asesina. -Bueno, tal vez sí... -Él miró a otra parte y después volvió la vista al peliplata. -Eh, bueno, sí son celos, pero yo tengo un justificativo: Hina ya es mi novia, en cambio tu siempre dices que no soportas a Yuna. -El castaño se cruzó de brazos. -Tus escenas de celos, Sephiroth, no se verían tan ridículas si tu admitieras que te gusta Yuna.

-¿Y por qué de todas las chicas de mi edad que hay en Midgar, elegiría a la más extraña, molesta y bajita de todas? -El peliplata frunció el ceño. -...Sobre todo bajita. -Recalcó al final, recordando que había visto chicas pequeñas de su edad, pero nunca una que le llegara por debajo del pecho.

-No lo sé, tu dime. -Exigió Génesis, con una sonrisa presumida.

Angeal y Ace paseaban la mirada de Génesis a Sephiroth, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, mientras observaban calmadamente la absurda e inmadura discusión de ambos.

-Zack... -El rubio bajó la vista hacia su bebida, mientras deslizaba el sorbete entre sus dedos, provando un movimiento en el hielo cristalino que refrescaba el contenido líquido del vaso de plástico rojo.

-Dime. -Zack sonrió ampliamente mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-Hace un rato, Génesis estaba furioso. -Cloud suspiró. -Y asumo que ha sido por culpa tuya.

-¡Eh! -El pelinegro se inclinó en el asiento con sorpresa. -No es mi culpa... No directamente.

Cloud frunció el ceño y lo miró de manera acusadora.

-Zack, tu eres el que se está metiendo con su novia, es normal que él se enoje.

-Ya lo sé. -El otro chico se frotó la nuca. -Pero no es del todo mi culpa, después de todo, uno no elige quien le gusta.

-Mmm...

-Por ejemplo mira a nuestro querido Sephi. -El pelinegro sonrió, captando la mirada de su mejor amigo. -Continuamente rechazando a Yuna, pero resulta que...

-Oh, no vayas a insinuarlo. -Cloud se llevó una mano a la cara. -Lo último que necesitamos es problemas con Sephiroth también.

Zack rió nervioso.

-Eh, bueno, la cuestión es que voy a darlo todo.

-¿Vale la pena meterte en tantos problemas por una chica? -El rubio lo miró con más preocupación que otra cosa.

-Por una simple chica, tal vez no. -Él sonrió y volteó a ver a la peliroja que charlaba animadamente con sus amigas. -Pero ella no es simplemente una chica...

Cloud suspiró resignado y continuó mirandolo con cara de preocupación.

-Yu, tienes que decirnos más. -Hina sonrió insistente.

-Ya les he dicho de todo. -La castaña suspiró, cansada de hablar de su viejo amigo. -Hina, ¿Por qué no nos hablas tu de Génesis? -Volteó la cara disimulando.

Ella se vio ligeramente impactada por la pregunta: ¿Qué iba a decir? Todavía ni siquiera sabía si las cosas con su novio estaban bien, o si seguían en mitad de una tormenta.

-Eh, bueno, yo... -La chica rió nerviosa.

-Es verdad, Hina. -Terra dio un sorbo a su bebida. -Él no solo es atractivo, también es simpático, tiene un buen trabajo y parece un buen chico. -Sonrió la rubia. -Debe ser un gran novio.

-Eh, sí. -Hina continuó sonriendo nerviosamente. -Es un poco... Celoso.

La chica sintió una pesadez en los hombros al decir esto, más cuando sus tres amigas le clavaron la mirada.

-Neh, Tifa, a todo esto, tu lo conoces desde antes que Hina, ¿Verdad? -Yuna intentó desviar la conversación, y Hina suspiró en silencio.

La chica de ojos marrones sonrió.

-Sí, desde la primaria, también a Sephiroth y a Angeal.

-¿Eh? ¿A Angeal también? -Terra pestañeó incrédula.

-Angeal fue nuestro compañero solo hasta cuarto grado, después tuvo que mudarse muy lejos, Me alegro de que haya vuelto porque esos tres eran inseparables. -Soltó una risita. -Sephiroth y Génesis no fueron iguales después de que él se marchó.

-Oh, que terrible. -Concluyó la rubia, bajando la mirada.

-Pero fue una suerte que volviera, ¿Verdad? -Sonrió la peliroja.

Los chicos volvieron a reunirse ya fuera del establecimiento, nuevamente animados y con ganas de divertirse, pero al parecer el destino, la madre naturaleza, o ambas cosas juntas, deseaban lo opuesto.

-No va a llover, ¿Verdad? -Zack miró el cielo, que estaba gris y negro, amenazando con una tormenta.

-Las tormentas en Costa del Sol son algo peligrosas. -Comentó Cloud. -Jamás llueve, pero cuando eso pasa, por lo general son tormentas muy fuertes.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? -Terra los miró desilucionada.

-Yo pienso que lo mejor es refugiarnos, chicos. -El rubio les respondió a todos. -En caso de que no llueva al final, podremos lamentarnos de haber perdido el día, pero si llueve y estamos lejos de la casa...

-Cloud tiene razón. -Angeal aportó la sensatez. -Si la tormenta es muy fuerte, como es habitual aquí, podría ponerse feo.

-Entonces... Monstruos en la playa, tormenta... Hemos perdido el día entero. -Tifa bajó la cabeza.

-No digas eso. -Ace la interrumpió. -Imagínate si no hubieramos detenido a los monstruos, hubiera sido un caos, hemos ayudado a mucha gente. -Negó con la cabeza. -Además seguro te has divertido, no lo consideres un día perdido.

-¡Además, aún no ha terminado! -Yuna se unió. -Todavía podemos seguír divirtiéndonos en la casa.

La castaña les sonrió.

-Se ve que son muy optimistas, pero tienen razón. -Asintió Tifa.

-Ace, ¿En dónde te hospedas? Deberías venir con nosotros. -Insistió Terra.

-¿Eh? -El rubio la miró extrañado.

-Es verdad, se ve que Yuni y tu son buenos amigos desde hace mucho, tienes que contarnos muchas cosas. -Hina se sumó, y el chico volteó hacia ella totalmente confundido.

-Eh... estoy parando en un hotel, pero está bien, si necesitas hablar conmigo. -Aceptó, aunque todavía sin entender.

La peliroja soltó una risita: Lo único que quería era mantener a Ace muy cerca de Yuna, para despertar celos en su amigo peliplata.  
El grupo debió apresurarse, no querían verse envueltos en la tormenta de camino a casa, pues el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, pero afortunadamente no se habían alejado mucho de la casa.  
Llegaron bastante rápido, y por el gran ventanal se presentaba un paisaje invernal, donde antes iluminaba el sol aquel bello jardín.  
El grupo se dispersó, después de dejar las bolsas y cosas que habían preparado para el día de playa que se había frustrado enseguida: Hina siguió a Génesis con la mirada, el chico subió las escaleras y ella pensó que sería ese el mejor momento para hablar con él tranquilamente, por lo que le siguió el paso. Angeal y Cloud hablaban frente al ventanal, como esperando a ver el momento en que la agresiva lluvia de verano comenzara a mojar el jardín. Zack daba vueltas inquieto por toda la casa: No le gustaba sentirse encerrado en un lugar por mucho tiempo, por lo que odiaba los días lluviosos. Tifa entró en la cocina, y el resto se acomodó en los sillones del living.

-Es una pena que tengamos que quedarnos aquí. -Comenzó Terra, sumergiéndose en el cómodo sofá. -Pero tenemos que pensar un modo de divertirnos.

-Sí, es que apenas son las tres de la tarde. -Yuna suspiró. -Si no hacemos nada nos volveremos locos.

-¿Crees que mañana lloverá también? -La maga se sentó de un salto.

-Aquí nunca llueve dos días seguidos. -Aclaró Sephiroth.

-Ah... Menos mal. -Dijo la rubia, volviendo a acomodarse.

La entrada de Tifa al living llamó la atención, más que nada por la cara de preocupación que la chica tenía.

-Oigan, no quiero interrumpir pero... -La castaña miró al suelo. -He revisado la cocina y...

-¿Y? -Terra la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué se supone que comeremos por la noche? -Tifa torció el labio. -Si no tenemos ingredientes para preparar ninguna comida, y no creo que nos traigan a domicilio cuando se largue a llover.

La maga dio otro salto, y la invocadora acompañó.

-¡Tenemos que salír a comprar ya!

Terminó la castaña: No era buena idea demorarse, lo mejor sería salir y volver antes de que empezara a llover.

-Yo iré. -Ace y Sephiroth dijeron al unísono, lo cual provocó una mirada de rivalidad entre ellos.

-Ah, menos mal que ustedes se han ofrecido. -Suspiró Terra de alivio. -La idea de tener que ir nosotras me daba miedo.

-Odio salir con tormentas. -Yuna se encogió en el sillón.

-¡Yuna, la mística! ¡Jamás permitiría que te pongas en peligro, por supuesto que iremos nosotros! -Se apresuró el rubio, mientras el otro revoleaba los ojos.

-Vamonos antes de que llueva. -Lo apuró Sephiroth.

Ambos salieron, y el cielo se había vuelto más oscuro. El viento había empezado a soplar, revolviendo sus cabellos de vez en cuando: La tormenta que se avecinaba parecía terrible.  
La tienda más cercana estaba a una cuadra de distancia, por lo que no iba a ser necesario caminar demasiado, pero el viento que parecía enfurecerse más cada segundo dificultaba el andar, por lo que casi no había nadie en la calle, las únicas personas eran las que corrían desesperadamente para refugiarse antes de que comenzara a llover.  
Ambos chicos caminaban a la par, mirando hacia adelante y encapuchados, pero ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, como si no se conocieran en absoluto.  
La tienda estaba iluminada, a diferencia del resto del lugar, ya que el cielo había logrado que pareciera ser de noche a ese horario. Los chicos entraron y continuaron sin hablarse el uno al otro, pero el rubio mantuvo la vista sobre Sephiroth por un buen rato.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? ¿Se te perdió algo? -Comentó repentinamente el peliplata, dirigiéndole al otro una mirada despectiva.

-Zaion. -Ace frunció el ceño.

-Sephiroth. -Corrigió el peliplata.

-Sephiroth. -Dijo exactamente de la misma manera que antes.

El ojiverde se aclaró la garganta expectante: Al parecer el chico no seguiría hablando hasta que él le diera una señal, comenzaba a pensar que toda la gente de Zanarkand era ligeramente tonta.

-¿Qué? -Dijo por fin, con cierta amargura en la voz.

-Lo que hiciste hoy por Yuna, la mística, fue impresionante... Me refiero a tu forma de luchar.

-No estaba luchando por Yuna, siempre lucho de ese modo. -Contestó el prodigio de la espada, pero el otro negó.

-Puede que siempre luches de ese modo, pero esta vez estabas luchando por la mística. -Se cruzó de brazos totalmente convencido.

El peliplata resopló con cansancio, y estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo dejara en paz, pero el chico interrumpió.

-Sephiroth. -Dijo una vez más, y el otro apretó los puños.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yuna, la mística merece a alguien como tu. -Dijo con determinación, y el espadachín casi suelta lo que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Definitivamente. -Asintió convencido. -Tu debes ser su guardián.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -A Sephiroth estaba a punto de darle un tic nervioso de escuchar lo que decía el mismo chico que hacía unas horas le había estado diciendo que quien protegía a Yuna sería él, y nadie más.

-Escucha, tienes que dejar de hacerte el tonto. -Él no le dio importancia a la mirada de su acompañante, y hablaba mientras seguía buscando algunos productos para comprar. -Yuna te importa realmente, estabas totalmente decidido a competir conmigo hoy, por más que no quieras aceptarlo. No solo la salvaste antes que yo, también te empleaste al máximo para superarme. -Se llevó las manos a la cadera. -Dudo que unos monstruos tan débiles como esos requieran que un prodigio se esfuerce como lo hiciste.

El otro se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo una pesadez en los hombros y desvió la mirada.

-No voy a dejar a Yuna, la mística, en manos de cualquiera mientras no estoy, así que deberías considerar un gran honor el que te la esté encargando a ti.

Sephiroth suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Quieres dejar de incordiarme?

-¡No! -Ace se cruzó de brazos encaprichado. -No tolero esa actitud, pretendes ser frío y distante con todo el mundo, pero es ridículo, solo los imbéciles se lo creen.

El otro tragó saliva, pues la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban una persona fría y distante, a los ojos de Ace eran todos imbéciles.

-No me interesa el motivo por el cual actúas así, pero si Yuna te importa tienes que decírselo, no puedes pasar la vida pretendiendo que nada te importa, ¡Tienes diecisiete años, vive un poco!

El peliplata seguía sin responder, después de todo el otro chico lo había dejado sin palabras: No era cualquier estúpido como parecía, y por eso Sephiroth no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, Ace resultaba ser más maduro que él, y eso era innegable. De algún modo, provocaba cierta admiración.

-Los verdaderos hombres aceptan sus sentimientos con honor, sin importar cuáles sean. -Finalizó el chico. -Solo hazle caso a tu corazón más seguido.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño y el rubio rió: Esas frases parecían sacadas de cualquier cuento de hadas barato, y Ace captó enseguida que el peliplata intentaba expresar eso con su mirada.

-Oye, a veces funciona. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

En el fondo no parecían llevarse tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

**Oh, Sephiroth a ver si aprendes algo de Ace que es el triple de maduro que tu, y hasta me parece que habla como Angeal XD Bueno habrá más emoción en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo, estoy trabajando en el, y en este capítulo quedó bastante pendiente el qué le anda pasando a nuestro querido Génesis :P Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!~**


	34. Tres intentos

**Confieso que no iba a postear este capítulo hasta no tener más o menos preparado el siguiente, pero decidí traerlo de todas maneras. Resulta que acabo de venir de ver a la orquesta de Distant Worlds Final Fantasy, que pisó por primera vez mi país! y estoy taaaaan emocionada, que quiero compartir emoción con ustedes, trayéndoles éste capítulo, que está por cierto lleno de nuevas emociones :P Espero que les guste!**

Fandita: Es verdad que Ace salió bastante raro, no es lo que uno espera de un personaje que se supone que sería el rival en el tema amoroso de Sephiroth, pero me gustó darle ese toque creo que lo hace interesante y adorable :P Cada vez que escribo un capítulo me doy cuenta de que los planes de mis protagonistas NUNCA se concretan como ellos lo desean, siempre algo les pasa en el medio XD

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 33: Tres intentos.**

* * *

El agua caía a baldazos desde el cielo, lo cual podía verse claramente en las ventanas: Caía tanta agua que no podían distinguirse las gotas de lluvia, pues más que gotas eran chorros. El cielo se había tornado nocturno y los truenos ensordecedores por poco hacían temblar las paredes de la gran mansión.

-¡El techo se va a romper! -Exclamó la peliroja preocupada, ya que el ruido de la lluvia era muy intenso e incluso había que levantar la voz para ser oído.

-Sí, de hecho se ha roto muchas veces por la lluvia. -El peliplata la miró tranquilamente: Solo ellos dos se encontraban en la sala, sentados uno frente al otro, aunque a cierta distancia.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Sí, no te imaginas cuántos han muerto en esta casa por las lluvias. -Explicó, recostando la espalda en el sillón.

-¿M-muerto?

-Incluso yo. -Dijo Sephiroth, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantarse la risa, pero no había podido evitar sonreír en esa última afirmación.

Ella frunció el ceño y reclamó enojada.

-¡Encima te burlas de mi!

-Es que caes muy fácil. -Rió. -Siempre te crees todo lo que digo.

-No me trates como tonta. -Suspiró y volteó la cara. -Por cierto, Sephiroth... ¿En qué habitación está Génesis?... ¿Lo sabes?

Ella lo miró de reojo algo apenada, pero el otro chico no contestaba. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que Sephiroth se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella, ¿Por qué él haría eso?

-¿Qué has dicho? No te escuché nada, no se si te das cuenta de que no se escucha bien por el ruido.

La peliroja casi enfurece: Le daba pena preguntarle porque no quería tener que recordarle a Sephiroth el tema de Génesis, ya que no quería aclarar nada al respecto con los demás, pero él iba y se lo hacía repetir todo, y lo peor es que la chica estaba casi segura de que el peliplata lo hacía a propósito.  
Había intentado hablar con Génesis hace un momento, pero no lo había podido encontrar, y no estaba segura de cuál era la habitación del chico para poder localizarlo.

-Te pregunto si sabes cuál es la habitación en la que se queda Génesis... -Repitió ella, cruzándose de brazos, y ahora sin vergüenza.

-Ah, sí me parecía que habías preguntado eso. -Sonrió él sin mirarla.

-¡Sephiroth! -Exclamó la chica muy enojada: El peliplata siempre la tomaba a ella de punto para sus bromas.

-Como sea, subes las escaleras y es la tercer habitación a la izquierda. -Dijo ya con su semblante serio de siempre.

-Gracias.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó en la dirección en la que él le había dicho, pero la voz del peliplata interrumpió su andar.

-Que no se te cruce Zack en el camino.

Le dijo él y Hina tomó el almohadón más cercano, para proceder a arrojarselo a Sephiroth sin piedad, pero el chico lo atrapó mientras se reía.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta Sephiroth! -Ordenó la peliroja con las manos en la cadera. -Traeré a Yuna para que te quedes callado.

Se volteó y continuó caminando, pero todavía sabiendo que el chico probablemente seguía riéndose en el sillón.  
Subió escalón por escalón con peso en sus hombros: Se había acercado un poco más a Génesis, logrando que él dejara de actuar furioso, pero sentía que las cosas no estaban bien del todo entre ellos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con duda, pero debía tocar, no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer.

-Eh, Hina. -La voz que menos quería oír interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Volteó para encontrar a Zack parado frente a ella: No era que no quisiera estar con Zack, pero en esos momentos era lo menos conveniente.

-Zack...

Dijo ella, ocultando sus ganas de salir corriendo. Él la miraba con esos brillantes ojos y la sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Quieres jugar cartas conmigo?

-Eh... No, yo...

-Oh, vamos, tampoco te voy a quitar tu dinero. -Se rió el pelinegro. -Apostaremos caramelos. -Le guiñó un ojo y ella lo vio demasiado tierno, tanto así que sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento Zack, no puedo...

-¿Vas a dormir?

-¿Eh? No, esta no es mi habitación, es la de...

El ruido de la puerta tras ella la interrumpió, Hina sintió que la lluvia torrencial ahora caía sobre ella, totalmente desprotegida y desafortunada.  
Volteó inmediatamente pero todo lo que encontró fue lo único que podía encontrar:

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? -Génesis los miró casi con amargura.

El silencio se empezó a apoderar de ella una vez más, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué simplemente debían pasarle esas cosas? Se sentía inútil cuando Génesis la veía junto a Zack, y no entendía el motivo, ella no estaba haciendo nada realmente malo, y sin embargo, se sentía mal.

-Yo... vine a verte a ti. -Explicó ella con gran esfuerzo.

-De acuerdo. -Génesis dijo sin rastro de emoción en la voz.

Zack se cruzó de brazos sonriente, como si él no supiera nada de lo que pasaba.

-Entonces yo jugaré cartas con otra persona, nos veremos en la cena. -Corrió escaleras abajo con la emoción de un niño.

Hina se adentró en el cuarto, y Génesis cerró la puerta tras él. Cuando ella volteó a verlo solo encontró una mirada cuestionadora.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó la peliroja.

Él la miró extrañado.

-Bueno, eres tu la que ha venido a verme, yo debería preguntar qué pasa.

Zack se dirigió a la sala después de bajar animadamente las escaleras, pero allí solo vio a Sephiroth, acostado en el sillón, y ni siquiera podía determinar si el peliplata dormía o estaba despierto, así que prefirió encontrar a los demás. La voz de Cloud fue lo que lo impulsó a meterse en la cocina.

-¿Están seguras de que pueden cocinar ustedes?... -Exclamó el rubio inseguro.

-¡Por supuesto, Cloud! -Tifa se cruzó de brazos. -¿No confían en nosotras?

-¿Qué sucede? -Zack se vio obligado a preguntar.

-Tifa y Terra decidieron que ellas prepararán la cena, pero yo creo que deberían dejar que Angeal lo haga...

Angeal dio un suspiro silencioso, tampoco quería que todos se dieran cuenta de que pensaba que esas dos chicas harían un desastre en la cocina, pero de hecho lo pensaba...

-Pues deben confiar más en las chicas. -Zack ofreció su gran sonrisa.

-¡Cierto! -Dijo Terra enseguida, y Tifa sonrió victoriosa.

-¿Qué clase de comidas saben preparar? -Ace retiró la vista de la pantalla de su celular para ponerle atención a las dos mujeres.

-Bueno... ya sabes, cosas como... sandwiches. -Dijo la maga convencida de que un sandwich era un plato gourmet.

-¡Y hot dogs! -Agregó la luchadora castaña, sintiéndose orgullosa de apostar a algo más difícil que un sandwich.

Cloud tragó saliva y Zack se arrepintió de su postura anterior, Angeal volvió a suspirar en silencio.

-Bueno... Yuna sabe preparar más cosas además de eso. -Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada para no derribar el autoestima de las otras dos. -Podrían pedirle ayuda...

-¡Está decidido, cocinamos nosotras! -Tifa le sonrió a la rubia.

-Sin ayuda de nadie. -Terra le correspondió la sonrisa.

Zack escondió la cara para no demostrar lo infeliz que estaba ante la decisión, además de que no podía evitar pensar que él había sido una gran influencia en el trágico desenlace. Cloud las miró resignado y Angeal soltó un nuevo suspiro, esta vez siendo escuchado. Ace suspiró también resignado y volvió a fijarse en su teléfono: Después de todo, podía estar sin comer una noche...

##

El peliplata se había recostado en el sillón, el sonido de la lluvia lo tranquilizaba, por más poderosa y despiadada que fuera la tormenta que azotaba fuera de la casa, él se encontraba tranquilo y relajado. Había estado pensando en sus propios asuntos, pero las palabras que había escuchado de Ace invadieron su mente de un momento al otro, provocando que el chico frunciera el ceño y abriera los ojos, como si acabara de despertar. No importaba en qué otras cosas ocupara sus pensamientos, tarde o temprano aquellas palabras se le tiraban encima, no podía evitarlo. Suspiró con cansancio y volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en la lluvia una vez más, en un intento de relajarse. Sintió un peso en su abdomen, como si alguien se hubiera sentado allí. Abrió los ojos ofreciendo una mirada asesina al ya saber de antemano que encontraría a la invocadora más extraña, cometiendo un acto de lo más extraño, como siempre: ¡Ella se había sentado en él, como si el chico fuera un almohadón más colocado en el sofá, en el que te puedes sentar!

-Yuna, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No ves que yo no soy parte del sofá? -Comentó molesto.

-Hola, Sephi. -Ella lo miró y aquellos grandes ojos no hacían más que recordarle lo que el otro chico había dicho.

-Muévete. -Ordenó él.

-El que está ocupando todo el sillón eres tu. -Ella volteó la cara para fingir enojo.

-Hay más de un sillón, usa otro. -Dijo el peliplata, con enojo verdadero. -Tu no quieres el sofá, quieres fastidiarme.

La castaña rió.

-Sí. -Respondió sinceramente. -Si me disculpas, voy a mirar la tele. -Ella tomó el control, posando la vista en el aparato para encontrar el botón correcto.

-No te disculpo, bájate de mi.

Él frunció el entrecejo y ella se empezó a reír por la reacción que Sephiroth tenía ante una simple niñería, aunque después de todo eso era lo que la invocadora esperaba. El chico sabía desde luego que era más fuerte que ella, por lo que decidió simplemente sentarse, levantando a Yuna y provocando que se cayera hacia un costado, aunque no había solucionado enteramente el problema, pues ella ahora estaba tendida sobre las piernas del peliplata.

-Es increíble. -Exclamó él mientras llevaba a cabo aquello, se refería a que no le entraba en la cabeza ¿Cómo podía dudar? Yuna no podía atraerlo, de ninguna forma, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso?

La invocadora se sentó nuevamente y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es increíble?

El chico analizó la pregunta primero, solo para notar que él había hablado en voz alta hace un rato, debía tener más precaución: No podía simplemente expresar sus dudas, menos dejar que Yuna se diera cuenta sola.

-Lo... pesada que eres. -Dijo después de una pausa.

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Soy pesada?

-Siempre lo has sido. -Dijo él arqueando una ceja.

-¡Oh por Ifrit! ¡Tengo que hacer una dieta! -Se llevó las manos a la cara totalmente alarmada.

Sephiroth casi gruñe de la impotencia, intentaba decirle otra cosa, y la chica solo lo había malinterpretado: Claro ella había estado encima de él hace un momento, era natural que pensara que le estaba diciendo que pesaba mucho.

-¡No eres pesada de gorda, Yuna, eres pesada en el otro sentido!

-Ah... -Ella captó y volvió a sonreír. -Menos mal, creí que me habías dicho gorda.

Él suspiró notoriamente y luego le clavó la mirada con mal humor.

-Párate de una vez, sigues sentada sobre mi.

La invocadora obedeció y el chico se sentó, dejando espacio libre para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Neeh, ¿En qué pensabas? -Preguntó ella, sentándose.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Contestó el peliplata, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Mmm, solo quería instalar un tema de conversación. -La invocadora lo miró con cara de preocupación pero el chico ni siquiera volteaba a verla.

-No necesitas hacerlo. -Respondió con frialdad.

-Neeh, ¿Por qué siempre peleas conmigo? -Comentó exhausta.

Él continuó mirando al frente: ¿Encima preguntaba? Ella daba motivos suficientes como para ponerse a discutir, o querer tenerla lejos... O por lo menos era lo que quería pensar, y eso era justamente su principal inconveniente, se daba cuenta de que esas eran las cosas que él _quería_ pensar.

-Neh, si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo.

El peliplata volteó a verla inexpresivo pero confundido.

-Es que te he visto muy pensativo y... Bueno tal vez necesitabas ayuda para algo, y puedes contar conmigo aunque no quieras. -Le sonrió al final.

Sephiroth llegó a preguntarse si Yuna tenía algún límite: Su bondad rozaba la estupidez, él había sido desconsiderado con ella en incontables ocasiones, y sin embargo la chica seguía ahí, intentando extender su mano, no importándole las mil veces que él la apartara. La maldita sensación le quemaba las entrañas, nunca se había sentido así antes, le parecía extraño e incluso un poco humillante el dejar que una simple chica, de costumbres extrañas y tan cargosa le provocara ese malestar.  
Apoyó con fuerza su mano totalmente abierta en el sofá, provocando un ruido que llamó la atención de la chica, Sephiroth volteó a verla fijamente, y Yuna hizo lo mismo, aunque a ella le costaba bastante mantener la mirada, era una costumbre de Yuna, no podía verte demasiado tiempo a los ojos porque le daba pena y desviaba la mirada, no importaba quién fueras, aunque Sephiroth jamás había conocido a alguien con ese hábito, además de que se preguntaba qué era lo que le daba vergüenza a la invocadora, después de todo sus ojos eran lindos. Casi se da una cachetada a sí mismo por pensar eso, pero la oriunda de Zanarkand no paraba de mirarlo expectante, ella esperaba que él le dijera qué lo traía tan pensativo, y Sephiroth no podía permitirse confesar que era justamente ella, lo cual lo enfurecía todavía más. Se aproximó unos centímetros, mientras ella seguía pestañeando con intriga y sin sospechar ni por un momento. El peliplata se aproximó hasta cierto punto, en donde algo lo frenó: ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Estaba a nada de distancia de la chica de la cual hacía solo unos minutos quería estar lo más lejos posible. Se aproximó tan solo un milímetro más y la castaña abrió los ojos como persianas y enseguida giró el rostro avergonzada.

-No me digas, ¿Te-tengo algo en la cara? -Habló dejándolo perplejo.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro, ni habló tampoco.

-Oh, Shiva, ¿Es muy terrible? ¿Se ve tan mal, Sephiroth? -Dijo desesperadamente, todavía creyendo que la cercanía del chico se debía simplemente a que él había notado una imperfección en su rostro.

Sephiroth se quedó inmóvil y sin palabra alguna que brotara de su boca: ¿Yuna lo había rechazado así de fácil?

##

Hina se sentó en la cama de su novio, sin siquiera pedir permiso, la confianza que tenían era suficiente. Necesitaba sentir que se había reconciliado con él de una forma u otra.

-¿No te vas a acercar, aunque sea? -Pregunto la chica, levantando la vista hacia el chico que todavía seguía parado al lado de la puerta.

Él se acercó y se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada, aunque su expresión ya no era ruda.

-Génesis, tengo que hablar contigo. -Dijo ella, sin saber qué decir, el chico ya sabía que para eso estaba ahí, pero la peliroja simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar la charla.

-Lo se. -Contestó él. -Para eso viniste.

-Escucha no puedes enojarte cada vez que estoy cerca de Zack. -Reclamó la chica, volteando a verlo.

-¿Por qué no?

Preguntó el castaño con ingenuidad, y ella no podía creer que tenía que ponerse a explicar algo así.

-Porque no, Génesis. -Lo miró extrañada. -Zack y yo somos amigos...

El chico le quitó la vista de encima y la fijó sobre algún otro punto de la habitación, pensativo. La peliroja se lo quedó viendo, pero decidió no interrumpirlo por un instante: Quizá Génesis estaba recapacitando y al final cedería.

-Pero a él le gustas. -Argumentó el de ojos azules, volviendo a mirarla.

-Eso no cambia nada, Zack y yo somos amigos. -Negó con la cabeza. -A él le gusto, pero él a mi no.

-¿Estás segura? -Cuestionó el chico.

Hina sintió un gran enojo crecer en su interior, Génesis desconfiaba de ella también, dudaba de ella y eso era evidente: Pero la peliroja la pasaba bien con Zack, siempre se divertían juntos, él la hacía reír mucho y tenían varias cosas en común; Zack era heróico y confiable, y ella lo admiraba por eso. Frunció el entrecejo al notar todo aquello que pensaba de su amigo pelinegro, tal vez si Génesis fuera un poco más como Zack las cosas no hubieran tomado ese rumbo.

-¡Claro que estoy segura, Génesis! -Ella dio un golpe al colchón. -¡Estoy segura, y también estoy cansada! -la chica desvió la mirada enfadada. -¡Si te preocupa tanto, tal vez deberías pensar en dejar de actuar así!

El espadachín se quedó perplejo, no se le movió ni un pelo mientras la escuchaba, sus ojos azules no se apartaron de ella ni por un segundo. Hina tragó saliva inmediatamente después de reflexionar lo que había dicho: ¿Quería convertir a Génesis en Zack y casi se lo había dicho en la cara? Lo miró de reojo cuando Génesis volteó la cara: Evidentemente su primer intento de reconciliación había fallado, y para colmo lo había empeorado todo.

##

Tifa y Terra estaban con caras de determinación frente a la mesada repleta de artículos de cocina, cabe mencionar que algunos ni siquiera eran necesarios para la ocasión, pero las chicas aún así los habían sacado a la luz, argumentando eso de "Uno nunca sabe". Angeal observaba atento a lo que ellas iban a hacer: Todos los ingredientes y los utensilios estaban desparramados sin ningún tipo de orden, lo que hacía dudar al chico, pero al final siempre optaba por pensar que cada uno tenía sus métodos, que no debían ser cuestionados, por más disparatados que fueran. Ace buscaba con mucho interés entre los aparadores y cajones, lo cual llamó potencialmente la atención del pelinegro cercano a él.

-Ace, ¿Qué buscas? -Preguntó Zack con una ceja en alto.

-Un extintor. -Contestó el otro chico, abriendo un cajón y mirando dentro.

-¿Extintor? -Cloud se preguntó extrañado.

-En caso de incendio. -El rubio volteó a verlos, y los otros rieron nerviosos.

-¡Oigan estamos escuchando! -Advirtió Terra.

-Vamos a enseñarles, Terra. -Completó Tifa, ahora más determinada a demostrar sus "habilidades" en la cocina.

Ambas volvieron la vista a los ingredientes, y luego a los utensilios, así repetidas veces, para después mirarse entre ellas. Los chicos se miraron igualmente.

-¿Saben? Yuna es una chica también, no habrá problema si le preguntan algo a ella. -Cloud sugirió con nerviosismo al ver como ambas volteaban hacia él cual buitres hambrientos. -Aunque sea una idea... ¿Pequeñita?

-Esta bien... -Dijeron las dos al unísono, cruzándose de brazos.

##

Sephiroth seguía estando incrédulo, ninguna chica se había atrevido a rechazarlo, aún las desconocidas se derretían ante su presencia, y no era algo a lo que el chico le prestara demasiada atención, pero aquellas chicas de importantes familias con las que su padre lo había obligado a salir, se veían felices y se consideraban realmente afortunadas: Ninguna le había dado vuelta la cara, jamás. Yuna recuperó la compostura cuando el peliplata le aclaró que no había nada malo en su cara, pero él no salía de su asombro: Y más que nada le preocupaba el hecho de que le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

-Las vacaciones se han terminado muy rápido, ¿Verdad Sephi? -Comentó ella después del gran silencio que se había producido.

-...¿Tu crees?

Él reaccionó y decidió hablar con calma: Quizá la base del rechazo de Yuna estaba principalmente en que el peliplata no era precisamente el más caballero cuando se trataba de la invocadora.

-Sí, tendré que volver a hacer tarea, y trabajos, y exámenes, y...cosas. -Ella se tumbó, pegando la espalda al respaldo del sillón y resoplando, haciendo que el soplido levantara su flequillo levemente.

-No es tan duro, es solo la escuela. -Comentó el peliplata.

-Es que a ti nada te cuesta, Sephi, eres muy inteligente.

Le sonrió la chica a modo de cumplido, pero él se mostró amargo ante el comentario.

-Creo que no te gusta mucho que te lo digan... -Dedujo la invocadora, sentándose correctamente.

El peliplata se lo pensó, y era cierto, a menudo le molestaba que la gente le dijera que él podía hacer todo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Paso por más dificultades y presiones de las que la gente a mi alrededor imagina, no soy un simple robot que hace las cosas a la perfección sin esforzarse. -Respondió con seriedad y sin mirarla.

La chica se acercó apoyando su mano y ejerciendo presión sobre la rodilla del chico para verlo más de cerca, mirando hacia arriba con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Oh, Sephiroth, ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Quieres contarme? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Su necesidad de ayudar todo el tiempo era tan extraña, era como si Yuna dependiera de eso, y esos ojos de cachorro fácilmente te compraban.

-Eh... no, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas. -Respondió el espadachín, por fin mirándola.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno... es que...

Él se dio cuenta en ese instante de que era la primera vez que encontraba duda en sus palabras, no estaba seguro de qué decir, ni cómo hacerlo, ni tampoco si iba a hacerlo: Su padre, que le había inculcado siempre el no dudar de sus actos, pasarle por encima a cualquiera sin remordimientos, estaría decepcionado, pero eso era lo que a Sephiroth menos le importaba en el momento.  
No vio salida en las palabras, e intentó aproximarse lentamente una vez más, pero Yuna dio un respingo al escuchar que gritaban su nombre en la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¿Esa fue Terra llamándome? -La castaña volteó la cara en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

-Sí... -El peliplata respondió sinceramente, ocultando la bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar dentro de él.

-Espérame Sephi. -Ella se levantó y le sonrió. -Voy a ver qué quiere Terra, y después me cuentas eso que ibas a decirme.

-Claro... -Respondía Sephiroth sin siquiera pensar, largaba las palabras como una máquina, pues su mente estaba completamente ocupada en retener el ataque de ira que crecía y crecía.

La invocadora salió de la habitación tan animada como, Sephiroth supone, había entrado. Y él golpeó con furia el respaldo del sillón: Ya había fallado dos veces, y en un mismo día.

##

Génesis permaneció en silencio, como si no estuviera en la habitación, y Hina bajó la mirada reflexionando, recolectando palabras qué decir, algo que pudiera solucionarlo todo.

-Entiendo...

Dijo él, sorprendiéndola bastante, la peliroja levantó la vista, pero Génesis seguía mirando a un punto fijo delante de él, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante.

-¿Qué? -Ella pidió que lo repitiera algo confundida.

-Entiendo lo que dices. -Él negó con la cabeza y la miró inmediatamente. -Es solo que... Cuando viste por primera vez a esas chicas que dicen ser mi club de fans, estoy seguro de que también sentiste celos.

Ella se silenció: Negarlo no servía de nada, todavía podía recordar la sensación de enojo al ver a todas esas chicas detrás de su novio.

-Yo les aclaré que tu eras mi novia para que no pasaras un mal momento. -Desvió la mirada un segundo y luego volvió. -¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Hina hizo una pausa, ya no se sentía enojada, tenía en cuenta que gritarle había sido su error, Génesis simplemente estaba celoso, como cualquier otro novio lo estaría.

-Zack sabe que tu eres mi novio. -Dijo ella por fin.

-Pero aún así insiste en estar contigo, el abrazo que te dio no fue una casualidad, tal vez tu no lo abrazaste pero él sí. -Sentenció el chico, aunque ahora hablaba absolutamente calmado, como si fuera ajeno a sus celos y su fuerte temperamento.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? -Cuestionó la chica cansada.

Génesis solo la miró sin darle respuesta.

-Yo no me enojé cuando apareció Shalua.

La peliroja se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara, para darse cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba siendo infantil, tan infantil como se había quejado de que lo era su novio, o tal vez aún más que él.

-¿Shalua? -Preguntó el chico, después de una pausa, y totalmente confundido, ya que no sabía por qué su novia había mencionado de repente a una chica que solo había visto una vez en su vida, y de la cual nunca habían hablado.

Hina se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo pero lo miró a ceño fruncido.

-Sí, Shalua... Esa chica que parecía quererte mucho, la que vive en Banora, Génesis. -Expresó con mal humor.

-Sí, se quién es Shalua...

-¡Por supuesto! -Ella se cruzó de brazos con cara de berrinche. -Pero yo no te hago un escándalo.

-Shalua es mi prima. -Soltó él sin más, y Hina casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. -Ella es tres años mayor que yo, siempre hemos estado juntos desde pequeños así que podría decirse que es como mi hermana mayor. -Comentó el castaño pensativo. -Sí, Shalua me quiere mucho, es verdad.

Era su prima... ¡Era su prima!

##

La invocadora entró a la cocina en busca de su fiel amiga, la maga rubia, que tenía en mano un cucharón, y al lado una olla. Tifa tenía puesto un delantal y a mano un cuchillo.

-Eh... ¿Van a cocinar? -Yuna sonrió.

-Sí. -Respondieron las otras dos al unísono.

-Van a hacer un caos. -Zack interrumpió, a sabiendas de que las otras dos le clavarían la mirada como dos dragones enfurecidos.

La castaña soltó una risa.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Solo necesitamos que nos des una idea, Yuna. -Terra dejó el cucharón sobre la mesa y se acercó a la otra chica. -Nosotras le demostraremos a estos cuatro que sabemos cocinar mejor que nadie.

Yuna dirigió la vista a aquellos cuatro que su amiga había mencionado: Notó que se refería a Zack, Cloud, Angeal y Ace, el último buscaba algo con fervor entre los cajones cuando Tifa lo interrumpió.

-¡Ace, no va a haber ningún incendio! ¡Deja de buscar un extintor!

-Es increíble que no tengan uno. -El rubio cerró el último cajón que había estado revisando y se apoyó contra la pared totalmente indignado.

La invocadora rió aún más.

-Yuna, no te rías, es serio, está en juego nuestro honor. -Terra suplicó y su amiga asintió.

-Esta bien, les diré qué hacer... ¡Pero será sorpresa! -La chica miró a sus compañeros masculinos. -Ninguno de ustedes lo sabrá.

-¡No nos hagas esto Yuna!

Zack prácticamente rogó, pero la invocadora solo volvió a reír y comenzó a secretearse con las otras chicas.  
Unos minutos después, la maga y la luchadora se vieron todavía más animadas que antes, los chicos dieron por sentado que habían entendido a receta que Yuna les había pasado, pero no podían evitar preguntarse qué tal les podía salir a esas dos.  
Yuna les sonrió y ellas dos asintieron en señal de que todo estaba listo para empezar a cocinar, por lo que la invocadora simplemente se retiró por donde vino.

##

Hina se quedó enmudecida por un momento, no podía ni mirarlo, había pensado en Shalua como una rival más de una vez, incluso aún después de haber vuelto de Banora, pero nunca imaginó que sería la prima de Génesis, y más aún, una prima que era como una hermana mayor para él. Si tan solo hubiera sabido aquello se hubiera esforzado más por conocerla.

-Te presentaré mejor a Shalua la próxima vez.

El castaño interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica y ella lo miró.

-Es que, tal vez Shalua se comportó hostil contigo y no lo he notado. -Continuó diciendo. -Es normal, Shalua me sigue cuidando como si todavía fuéramos unos niños. -Mostró una leve sonrisa. -Pero seguro que le agradarás cuando te conozca.

-Lo siento Génesis. -Expresó la peliroja un poco avergonzada.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas. -Él negó con la cabeza. -Creo que yo he actuado peor...Pero es que...

-Sí, sí, entendí Génesis. -Ella revoleó los ojos con gracia. -Es como la vez número un millón que me lo vas a decir. -Le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, viendo hacia arriba para localizar el rostro de su novio.

-Bueno, me gusta decir las cosas un millón de veces, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -Comentó él en un tono de gracia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que eres un tonto. -Ella rió y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

-Bueno, soy tonto, pero no olvidaré que me gritaste. -Se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo y ella levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Mmm... Podemos negociarlo... -Génesis adquirió un semblante entre serio y dramático para dar intriga.

-¿Negociar?

-Sí, tal vez tu puedas hacer algo... por mi.

Dijo acercándose con lentitud, la chica se quedó inmóvil, simplemente esperaba el choque entre sus labios: Lo deseaba más que nada en ese momento. Esperó impaciente por el beso, la respiración de Génesis se sentía en la piel de la peliroja, estaba tan cerca. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos con calma, pero el chico apartó el rostro y se levantó de la cama.

-No, no voy a besarte ni nada por el estilo. -Sonrió.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero...

-Es mi venganza. -Confirmó él.

-¿¡Venganza de qué!? ¡Si yo no te hice nada malo!

El castaño respondió soltando una carcajada.

-¡Solo quieres molestarme Génesis!

-Sí. -Contestó él mientras reía y dirigía la mano al picaporte.

Hina puso su mejor cara de berrinche: Ella de verdad quería ese beso.

-Vamos, seguro nos estamos perdiendo de mucho allí abajo. -Dijo el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno... Angeal cocinando, Tifa y Terra emocionadas, Yuna y Sephiroth peleando...

-Oh, lo mismo de siempre. -La muchacha se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Exacto.

El chico sonrió y tomó su cintura, atrayéndola y plantandole un beso inesperado. La peliroja, con los ojos casi salidos de órbita, tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero finalmente cerró los ojos con calma y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del espadachín, que seguía sujetándola: Ciertamente, no había quien le hiciera sentir las cosas que Génesis le provocaba, era tan impulsivo e inesperado que ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por él. El beso duró hasta que los separó la falta de aire, pero Hina deseó que hubiese durado más, le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca. Él le sonrió de forma pícara, haciendo que ella se perdiera todavía más en su mirada y en esa sonrisa suya.  
El chico abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hina con cara de tonta, sin reaccionar, como si estuviera ausente. Ella dio un respingo al notar que Génesis acababa de salir, y lo siguió a paso torpe.

-¡Esperame!

Por algo dicen que "La tercera es la vencida".

##

-Bueno Terra, llegó el momento de la verdad... -Dijo Tifa frente al horno.

-Es el momento Tifa. -La maga rubia tomó la mano de su amiga para darle ánimos.

Los chicos se miraron con una ceja en alto: Ellas actuaban como si todo esto fuera un asunto de gran importancia, cuando simplemente habían cocinado un plato.  
Ambas se miraron y abrieron el horno al mismo tiempo, sacando la bandeja en donde se había cocinado el platillo. Lo pusieron sobre la mesada ante las miradas expectantes de los chicos, excepto de Ace, que ya había salido de la habitación. Durante unos segundos, el silencio cubrió esa cocina, y las miradas estaban puestas únicamente en la comida que las chicas acababan de sacar del horno.

##

Yuna volvió a su sitio en el sofá, donde Sephiroth seguía pensante e inclusive preocupado, lo cual extrañó bastante a la chica: Debía ser algo grave como para que el frío espadachín de ojos verdes se mostrara de ese modo frente a ella.

-Neh, ya regresé.

Se anunció, y el peliplata le clavó la vista, pero sin decir palabra.

-Sephiroth, te ves muy preocupado. -Comentó la chica, y él se alarmó: ¿De verdad se notaba tanto?

-Yo... Estoy bien, Yuna, son imaginaciones tuyas.

-No. -Ella negó. -Es más, hace un rato ibas a decírmelo, ahora no puedes pretender que no pasa nada.

Él suspiró al saber que no existía escapatoria, o decía la verdad o mentía, pero tenía que decir algo.

-Yuna...

Dijo para empezar, mientras meditaba si decía la verdad o se inventaba cualquier cosa: Ambas opciones se le dificultaban, Sephiroth solía decir "No es de tu incumbencia", o se reservaba el comentario directamente, y entonces la gente dejaba de preguntar, pero Yuna seguía insistiendo, y era tan difícil decirlo, justamente porque todo tenía que ver con ella.

-Dime. -La invocadora se lo quedó viendo con dulzura, seguramente porque pensaba que por fin su amigo la dejaría ayudarlo.

Sephiroth se quedó en silencio otra vez: ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? Y, ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Él no era capaz de demostrar afecto con palabras, y si demostraba alguna vez preocupación por alguien, intentaba ocultarlo como si en eso se le fuera la vida, solo era capaz de mostrarse inquieto ante Génesis o Angeal, y a veces, ni siquiera ante ellos dos. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que era inútil, no era alguien que demostrara con palabras, ni siquiera era alguien de muchas palabras. Suspiró y miró a Yuna, que seguía viéndolo expectante. La situación lo desesperaba, se estaba tornando cada vez más y más impaciente, y lo peor era que todo estaba en sus propias manos, si el momento no avanzaba, era solo por su culpa. Decidió dejar la lentitud para otro momento y la tomó sorpresivamente de los hombros, Yuna agrandó la mirada pero poco pudo hacer mientras el chico la arrastraba hacia él, chocando sus labios contra los de ella y presionándola contra su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la nuca de la invocadora, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de la chica, y no permitiendo que se aleje ni por medio instante. La mantuvo de esa manera por un momento, no sabe cuanto, pues no era algo que realmente le interesara, pero algo en su interior le molestaba y era que no se sentía correcto: Ni siquiera estaba abrazando a Yuna, la estaba aprisionando entre sus brazos, y no la dejaba moverse. La soltó con lentitud y delicadeza, y se alejó de ella del mismo modo.

-Yuna... -Dijo observando el rostro perplejo de la chica.

Ella balbuceó algo inentendible, y Sephiroth nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan avergonzado: Yuna estaba roja como un tomate, sus ojos estaban clavados en él, de tal forma que Sephiroth hasta podía verse en aquellos ojos castaños. La invocadora temblaba como una luna reflejada en el agua y no importaba qué dijera el chico, ella solo respondía balbuceando incoherencias.

-No... logro entender lo que dices... -Dijo él.

-Yo-tu-tu... -Decía ella una y otra vez, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Sephiroth se aclaró la garganta, por su parte él se sentía liberado, como si se hubiera sacado unos cuantos kilos de encima, ya no estaba molesto ni confuso, aunque por su cabeza rondaba el pensamiento de que quizá debió haber sido más... ¿Suave?.  
Ella se veía muy nerviosa, temblaba como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Yuna?

-Nunca había besado a nadie. -Confesó ella con palabras apresuradas.

El peliplata pensó al instante que, seguramente no era esa la clase de beso que una chica esperaba como su primer beso.

-Eh... ¿En serio nunca antes has besado a alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él se la quedó mirando.

-...¿Qué? ... -Ella se fue hacia atrás avergonzada y sumamente confundida.

-Nada... -Contestó el chico sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿E-Es lo que te traía tan raro?

Preguntó tartamudeando la invocadora, y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Y... supongo que fue la única forma de demostrarlo que se te ocurrió...

-Ajá. -Respondió él. -Me lo pensé pero fue lo único.

-¡Pudiste haberme escrito una carta, o decírmelo con señas! -Ella agitó los brazos a modo de reclamo.

-Pero nada se compara con esa expresión desesperada y esa cara toda roja. -Él le pellizco una de las mejillas. -Descubrí que ponerte nerviosa es divertido.

La chica se sobó la mejilla y luego levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas jugando conmigo Sephi?

-No.

Respondió sin pensarlo ni un segundo, y ella continuó mirándolo caprichosa con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados. El espadachín sonrió malicioso mientras ella se veía tan molesta, pero no pasó ni un minuto para que la chica soltara una de sus risas atolondradas.

-En este momento yo me veo malhumorada y tu feliz, los roles se invirtieron.

Le sonrió dulcemente y Sephiroth se volvió a acercar, esta vez con más delicadeza, pero la chica se quedó igualmente estática y sonrojada.  
La lluvia había bajado el volumen considerablemente, y el sonar de los pasos apresurados de alguien que bajaba las escaleras en la habitación próxima, obligaron al chico a distanciarse una vez más, apretando los puños y preguntándose por qué la gente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Hina entró animadamente a la habitación, seguida de su novio que ahora lucía más tranquilo.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? -La peliroja los miró sonriente.

-Bueno... -Yuna miró hacia otra parte. -Lo que siempre hacemos Sephi y yo...

Hina caminó y luego se sentó entre medio de ellos dos.

-¿Pelear sin sentido, aún sabiendo que ambos se desean y son el uno para el otro? -Sonrió y su amiga la fulminó con la mirada, Sephiroth solo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con calma.

Génesis se aproximó y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, al lado de Sephiroth, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza: Su novia nunca dejaría de insistir en eso. Las pisadas de los demás pronto se escucharon y se sintió una atmósfera de alegría indescriptible: Tifa y Terra traían una gran bandeja cubierta, y ambas con una gran sonrisa la apoyaron en la mesita frente al sillón.

-¡Hemos terminado de preparar el plato que Yuna sugirió! -Anunció la rubia.

Sephiroth y Génesis miraron a Angeal, y éste se encogió de hombros: No pudo hacer más que observar como las chicas cocinaban por su cuenta, ni siquiera había podido hacer una simple sugerencia o ayudarlas en algo. Zack y Cloud se acercaron mirándose entre ellos, y las chicas destaparon el platillo ante las miradas expectantes.  
Un silencio absoluto cubrió la habitación: Angeal, Zack y Cloud parecían resignados.

-¿Qué... qué es esto? -Génesis sintió la necesidad de picarlo con un palillo para ver si no saltaba del plato aquella cosa, pero se contuvo.

Hina tragó saliva: Ella no sabía cocinar, pero aún no sabiendo, se daba cuenta de que eso era... ¿Qué era?

-Parece... Indefinido. -Expresó Sephiroth pensativo.

-Esto... no es la receta que yo les dí... -Dijo Yuna incrédula.

-¡Oigan, por fin encontré el extintor! -Ace irrumpió en la habitación con extintor en mano y gran entusiasmo, pero frenó de inmediato, y casi sale corriendo. -¿¡Qué es eso!?

-¿Extintor? -Génesis arqueó una ceja. -Lo que necesitamos es un exorcista.

-¡Oigan! ¡Desconsiderados! -Tifa y Terra se cruzaron de brazos, y los demás comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno... Mañana lo haremos mejor. -La luchadora se sentó y la maga la siguió.

-¿Mañana también? -Interrogó Ace. -Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir hoy, después de comer esto.

Génesis tomó el tenedor cercano y para picar "eso", sorprendiéndose automáticamente cuando varias partes de aquello que, no se sabía exactamente si era carne, se desintegraron, convirtiéndose en un polvo negro, signo de que todo estaba completamente quemado.

-Rayos, ya se había incendiado, llegué tarde con esto... -Ace dejó el extintor sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué les parece si Angeal prepara la cena? -Sugirió Cloud.

-Estaba esperando a que lo pidieran.

Angeal se dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la cocina, y Tifa y Terra suspiraron, aceptando que sus habilidades para la cocina quizá no eran aptas para alimentar a otro ser vivo.

* * *

**En lo personal me gustó este capítulo porque me pareció bastante gracioso :P Ace con el extintor y Génesis sugiriendo usar a un exorcista xD Quiero opiniones sobre el beso de Yuna y Sephiroth :3 Espero que les haya gustado!**


	35. Duelo por las esferas

**Aaaagh! estoy realmente apenada, hace mucho que no actualizo D: lo siento, pero mis obligaciones me sofocan más ahora que estoy en tiempos de entrega de trabajos y cierre de notas, los trabajos me consumen hasta la inspiración y he tardado mil años para hacer este capítulo y poder publicarlo. Me ha quedado un poco más largo que los demás, así que espero que eso sirva para compensar todo lo que he tardado x.x**

Fandita: Sephiroth sintió tanta desesperación e impotencia que terminó haciendo las cosas a la fuerza xD vemos que Yuna lo desespera realmente en TODO sentido XD pero cabe mencionar que esta vez no fue del todo culpa de ella :P

* * *

**Fantasy High**

**Capítulo 34: Duelo por las esferas.**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, dejando detrás las ganas de seguir disfrutando a pleno del glorioso tiempo libre, situación que se veía reflejada en la cara de la mayoría de los alumnos que transitaban el pasillo con los hombros pesados y las mochilas a cuestas. Hina recordó en un segundo las miles de veces que recorrió gustosa ese pasillo: No significaba que le gustara estar cargada de trabajos y quehaceres, sino que disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba divirtiéndose con sus alegres y peculiares compañeros de clase. Abrió la puerta con todo el ánimo que podía tener y encontró el mismo paisaje que el año pasado: Todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre ella, pero esta vez no eran caras desconocidas, sino sus entrañables amigos que la recibían con la mirada. Recordó fugaz su vergonzosa entrada, y supuso que muchos otros tuvieron el mismo recuerdo, ya que sonrisas se dibujaron sus rostros. Entró, buscando con la mirada un lugar, el lugar que tomaría por el resto del año. Notó que el salón era nuevo, pero sin embargo era casi igual al anterior, y que algunos de sus compañeros se habían cambiado de ubicación. Encontró su lugar perfecto en el fondo de la clase se sentó sonriente y echó un vistazo a ambos compañeros a su lado: Primero a la derecha, distinguió aquel cabello plateado que siempre veía primero nada más al girar, inconfundible y sereno, y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada hasta unos segundos después.

-¿Cómo puede ser que siempre llegues tarde Hinaichigo? -Dijo él, con su voz pacífica, y nada más al oirla, Hina sonrió.

Volteó luego a la izquierda, esos ojos invernales y la piel pálida de Kuja, que la miraba con soberbia.

-Decidiste aparecer. -Comentó el peliazul, viendo directamente a su cuaderno.

-Te llame durante el verano, no puedes decir que no. -Se defendió ella.

-Ay, sí, te llamé durante el verano. -Se burló el chico y ella rió.

-Bueno, tu no me llamaste nunca, Kuja.

-No gasto teléfono en gente inferior como tu Sunhearts. -El joven alzó una ceja y después sonrió. -Espero que después tengas tiempo de contarme sobre tu escape de último momento a la playa, donde actuaste como simple ocupa en la casa de Sephiroth.

-No fui una ocupa. -Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Fuiste una ocupa.

La voz profunda de Sephiroth le llegó a los oidos, provocando que se volteara bruscamente y al ver esa sonrisa burlona, la chica frunció el ceño.

-Oh, ya vas a empezar a molestar... -No terminó la frase pues sus ojos se clavaron en el espacio más allá de Sephiroth: Génesis estaba sentado justo en el mismo lugar en donde se habría ubicado el año pasado, la miraba sonriente y con la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

Ella rió nerviosa y saludo con la mano, a lo que el chico le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Sin embargo, Hina sintió un enorme vació a su alrededor, puede que estuvieran las mismas personas que estaban aquel día en el que ella pisó por primera vez esa escuela, pero faltaba alguien, una única persona. La puerta se abrió y Yuna entró apresurada.

-¡No! ¡Llegué tarde! -Exclamó la chica.

-Eh, Yuni, aún no ha llegado ni un profesor. -Zack le sonrió desde la primera fila.

-Aún así. -Ella negó con la cabeza. -Es tarde.

La invocadora caminó hacia el fondo, su cabello como siempre moviendose con gracia y desprendiendo el aroma del perfume que la chica siempre usaba. Se apresuró a mitad de camino con una gran sonrisa para ocupar el mismo lugar de siempre detrás de Génesis. La mayor parte de la clase volteó a verla con una sonrisa que a Yuna simplemente la confundió, miró a su alrededor y se preguntó por un momento si había algo divertido en ella: Quizá se le había corrido el maquillaje esa mañana y no se había dado cuenta. Las miradas se posaron igualmente en Sephiroth, y eso hizo instantaneamente a ambos darse cuenta del problema. Una vez que las miradas cesaron en silencio, la invocadora agachó la cabeza muerta de vergüenza, y el espadachín le clavó una mirada asesina a su compañera peliroja, que rió un tanto nerviosa. Ella había gritado de alegría y saltado durante unos minutos al grito de "¡Yo tenía razón!" cuando logró sacarle parte la valiosa información a una avergonzada Yuna, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se había extendido la noticia; Quizá alguien escuchó cuando ella se lo contó a Terra, o cuando la maga rubia se lo contó a Tifa por teléfono, o tal vez la luchadora castaña se lo había contado a Cloud y Zack, y el segundo fue quien se encargó de propagar la noticia por la escuela, definitivamente las palabras eran livianas y cobraban vuelo enseguida. Supuso que era una ayuda en caso de que ellos no tuvieran el valor de propagar la noticia ellos mismos, pero le dio un escalofrío cuando la mirada cruda de Sephiroth se posó sobre ella.  
El ambiente cambió rápidamente cuando el profesor hizo su primera aparición en el día: Los chicos miraron automáticamente el reloj de la pared, que decía claramente que la clase debió empezar hace diez minutos. Eso y la voz rasposa que habló luego, hizo que el sudor cayera por la espalda de más de uno.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Jecht un lunes? ¿¡En las primeras horas!? -Tidus casi da un salto en el asiento y el profesor enfureció ya desde temprano.

-¡Callate niño! ¡Y ustedes quiten esas caras! ¡Hoy será un día movido, no quiero a nadie durmiendo como pavo!

Todos se miraron extrañados por la expresión de Jecht, pero el profesor parecía no darle importancia al detalle y se aclaró la garganta.

-Se que más de uno de ustedes, enclenques, ha estado de holgazán en su casa, haciendo nada durante todo el verano, ¡Por eso es que hoy habrá exámen!

Los ojos de más de un alumno casi se salen de órbita y muchos otros solo suspiraron en sus asientos: ¿Cómo era posible un exámen el primer día de clases?

-¿¡Qué son esas caras!? -Preguntó Jecht. -¡No es un exámen cualquiera! -Sonrió confianzudo. -Es un exámen al estilo Jecht.

El profesor echó un gruñido después de pasar cinco segundos siendo visto de forma extraña por todos y cada uno de sus alumnos.

-Genial, otra búsqueda del tesoro. -Yitán se llevó sin emoción alguna las manos tras la nuca y se apoyó bien en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Callense! -Ordenó Jecht más que molesto. -Si no me dejan terminar, el exámen será escrito.

Durante diez segundos más, no voló ni una mosca alrededor, lo cual conformó al profesor que sonrió confianzudo otra vez.

-El exámen sera en parejas, y yo reuniré a las parejas.

Expresiones de disgusto empezaron a florecer en el rostro de varios estudiantes con la sola mención de esa regla.

-Trabajarán en equipo para realizar esta consigna... ¡Es tan fácil que hasta unos "mente-pequeña" como ustedes podrían entenderlo!

Exclamó con fuerza Jecht, haciendo a sus alumnos resoplar, pues varios estaban seguros de que el moreno había necesitado que se lo explicaran varias veces antes de poder entenderlo, y así comunicarlo.

-Hoy, la escuela esta llena de esferas ocultas, son de diferentes colores, y pueden estar por cualquier parte... ¡En sus puputres, debajo, en la ventana, en los árboles, en el baño! ¡En todas partes! -Gritó el profesor y acto seguido se aproximó al pupitre de Cloud. -¿¡En dónde podían estar!?

-Eh... En todas partes... -Comentó Cloud, muchísimo menos enérgico que su maestro, y un poco intimidado por el accionar de éste.

-Bien, hasta aquí, ¿Hay alguna pregunta?... Dime Yitán. -Dijo enseguida el hombre, al ver que su alumno había sido el único que levantó la mano.

-¿Esta usted ebrio, profe?

-¡No, hoy no! -Contestó Jecht, con una sonrisa que parecía ser de orgullo. -¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!?

Dijo furioso al caerle la ficha, Yitán rió divertido junto a Bartz, a sabiendas de que ambos arriesgaban ya su calificación del día, pero jugarle la primer broma del año a Jecht no tenía precio.  
El hombre se aclaró la garganta para no entrar en cólera y siguió hablando:

-Cada pareja tendrá que buscar las esferas por la escuela, y así, la pareja que más esferas tenga participará en un duelo contra la segunda pareja que más esferas haya reunido. -El profesor se cruzó de brazos. -¿Entendido?

Todos exclamaron un "Sí" al unísono, no era tan complicado de entenderse, y Jecht enseguida pasó a anunciar las parejas.

-Veamos... Branford y Tribal. -Anunció primeramente.

-Eh... Hay dos Tribal en esta clase, profesor... -Terra se animó a decir: Ella se sorprendió de que Jecht todavía no considerara ese dato, después de dos años de darles clase...

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, ¡Kuja! -Agregó el distraído hombre.

-¿¡Qué!? -Se quejó Yitán. -Bueno, pero al menos me pondrá junto a la hermosísima Yuna, ¿Verdad? -Dijo volteandose y agarrándose del respaldo de su asiento, para saludar a Yuna, que sonrió nerviosa.

-Eh... No. -Jecht alzó una ceja ante la realmente extraña actitud del mono rubio. -Sparda y Crescent son la siguiente pareja.

Se escuchó un "Uuuuh" bien infantil, emitido por casi toda la clase, pero no tuvieron más opción que callarse y volver la vista hacia el profesor, al ver que Sephiroth frunció el ceño y ejerció tal fuerza sobre su lápiz que éste termino quebrándose en dos; el peliplata de verdad no medía su fuerza.

-El otro Tribal está con Kefka.

-¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Se rió el payaso histéricamente, provocando que el resto suspirara: Kefka parecía estar dormido, pero reaccionaba en el momento menos esperado y hacía de las suyas.

-¡Profesor! -Se quejó otra vez Yitán.

-¡Nos vamos a divertir como la mona! -Soltó una risotada. -¿¡Entendiste!? ¡Como la mona! ¡Porque tu tienes cola de mono! -Volvió a reír.

Kuja se indignó y le metió un cuadernazo a Kefka, haciendo que su compañero detuviera la risa estúpida, y se quedara congelado en esa pose por un rato.

-Tus chistes son malos, y encima los explicas. -Comentó el peliazul, acomodando de nuevo sus cosas.

Jecht observó la situación en silencio por unos segundos, y luego continuó, no sin antes negar con la cabeza.

-Firion y Tidus.

-¡Sí! -El rubio atleta dio un salto en su asiento. -¡Firion y yo ganamos seguro!

El chico del pañuelo sonrió a su enérgico compañero.

-Hinaichigo y Génesis. -Leyó el profesor de su hoja.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo. -Hina pestañeó incrédula, y la invadió el nerviosismo al notar que había dicho tal cosa en voz alta y ahora era el centro de atención.

-¿Qué cosa no puedes creer, Sunhearts? -Jecht alzó una ceja.

-¿Eh? ...Oh, nada, nada.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, y ni siquiera Génesis entendió su comentario, pero Hina había deseado ser su compañera desde el día en que descubrió lo que sentía por él, y era recién ahora cuando decidían otorgarle ese honor.

-El dúo inseparable de Fair y Strife...

Zack y Cloud chocaron los puños con felicidad.

-Eh... disculpe. -Bartz interrumpió. -Pero no veo que quede nadie para que sea mi compañero.

Jecht lo miró curioso.

-Tu estas con la chica nueva.

-¿Eh? -La clase entera quedó sumida en la confusión.

-Ah, sí, Rufus Shinra solicitó un cambio de escuela. -Explicó Jecht, pero los demás no le dieron demasiada importancia al hecho de que Rufus se marchara. -Pero su lugar este año será ocupado por otra persona, en estos momentos está terminando con el papeleo.

Nada más al terminar de decir esto, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven chica de apariencia aniñada, su cabello era de color rosa y corto por debajo de las orejas, con flequillo. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y la sonrisa que portaba demostraba pura ternura.

-Disculpen la tardanza. -Habló con voz dulce e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Klauser! -Gritó Jecht. -¡Esta es Lenna Tycoon! Es tu compañera, procura tratarla bien y enseñarle la escuela, y todo eso... -Dijo Jecht sin ponerle mucho interés a seguir dando indicaciones.

-Ah...Eh... me llamo Ba-ba-ba... ¡Bartz! gusto... -Para este momento, Lenna lo miró extrañada y Yitán le dio un codazo. -Gusto en conocerte...

-Oh, igualmente Bartz. -Ella sonrió y el joven castaño lucía embobado, provocando ciertas risas ocultas en sus compañeros.

-Puedes tomar cualquier asiento libre. -Sugirió Jecht enseguida.

La chica asintió y se sentó directo en el asiento que anteriormente era ocupado por Rufus, al lado de Yuna y detrás de Sephiroth.

-Eh, ¿Y podemos quitarle las esferas a otros equipos? -Preguntó Tidus, así de informal.

-Me da igual.

Contestó el maestro agitando el brazo, y evidenciando totalmente que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta.

-Bueno pandilla de vagos. -Continuó con su tan "amable" tono. -Ya saben qué hacer, tendrán una hora para encontrar las esferas que puedan, los que no se presenten al conteo con sus esferas, serán descalificados.

El curso entero se puso de pie y se acercó a su correspondiente compañero, algunos con pesadez, como Yitán, y otros con suma alegría, como Hina, ya que al fín le había tocado de compañero su querido novio.

-¿No crees que se ven lindos juntos? -Le preguntó ella en tono de ternura, mientras observaba a sus dos amigos.

-No hagas un teatro de todo esto. -Le pidió Génesis con nerviosismo.

-¿Es que no te alegras por ellos?

-Sí, claro, pero no creo que a ellos les haga gracia que todos los estén mirando y diciendoles que hacen una linda pareja.

La peliroja se lo pensó: Cuando se tocaba el tema, Yuna se avergonzaba al máximo, y Sephiroth actuaba distante y poco comunicativo, en fin, no habían cambiado nada, ninguno de los dos.

-Neh Sephiroth, creo que deberíamos buscar primero en el parque de la escuela. -Sugirió feliz la invocadora. -Seguro que entre las plantas ocultaron muchas esferas.

-¿Y cómo piensas buscar sobre los árboles, si eres una enana? -El peliplata la miró de reojo.

-¡Bueno... Eh... Este... yo... -Ella intentó excusarse y luego se volteó tarareando para disimular.

Sephiroth suspiró y sintió el tirón en el brazo que indicaba que la invocadora otra vez intentaba guiarlo aunque fuera innecesario.

-¡Vamos Sephi! ¡Vamos a buscar!

-Solo intentas cambiar el tema... -Contestó él seriamente.

-Vamos nosotros también, se nos van a adelantar. -La peliroja le insistió a su novio.

El espadachín terminó cediendo a la petición de la invocadora de investigar el parque de la escuela, hasta el momento no había rastro de ninguna esfera, a simple vista. Sephiroth se detuvo observando en varias direcciones, no parecían estar progresando, sin duda hacerle caso a Yuna no era la mejor opción.

-Neeh, Sephi, mira.

La voz de la castaña llamó la atención del chico y lo obligó a voltearse. Sephiroth agrandó la mirada algo sorprendido.

-Mira, encontré una. -Decía la chica mostrando la delicada esfera transparente con un ligero resplandor en el centro.

Estaba bien, tenían ahora una esfera, pero Yuna la había encontrado en uno de los árboles: ¿Cómo rayos había subido ahí?

-¿C-cómo subiste ahí, Yuna? -Dijo obserándola, él desde el suelo, y ella desde la rama gruesa en la que se había sentado.

-Bueno, me subí mientras no mirabas, para probarte que no soy una enana. -Sonrió victoriosa.

-Pero no has crecido, sigues siendo enana aunque hayas podido subirte. -Contestó serio el peliplata.

-Ah... ¡Agh! -Se dio ella por vencida.

El espadachín ocultó una risa agachando la cabeza.

-Neeh... ¿Cómo me bajo?

Preguntó algo temerosa, y Sephiroth negó con la cabeza: ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Ves lo que digo? Eres Tarzán de maceta...

Comentó él aproximandose al árbol.

-¿¡Qué!? No, no ahora no quiero que me ayudes. -Ella casi le arroja la esfera al chico.

-Oye no me tires eso. -La detuvo el peliplata. -Si la pierdes no tendremos ninguna esfera.

-Mmm... -Ella bajó la guardia y se tranquilizó. -Bueno. -Accedió la chica finalmente a recibir ayuda.

Una vez ella abajo, Sephiroth volteó la cara y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. Yuna lo miró extrañada.

-Sephi, ¿Te estás riendo?

Él tardó unos segundos en contestar, y lo único que entregó fue algo en voz baja, pero la invocadora lo pudo escuchar perfectamente:

-Tarzán de maceta... -Repitió él mientras reía ahora sin aguantarse.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado Sephiroth!

Se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido, pero él siguió riendo.

-¿No ves que soy niña? Deberías respetarme, hacer algo lindo por mi, tal vez- ¡Ay!

La adolescente se interrumpío a sí misma y se fue hacia atrás un paso cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico había acercado potencialmente su rostro al de ella.

-N-No hagas eso... -Ordenó avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me pones nerviosa...

-Es la idea. -Sonrió malicioso.

-Va-vamos a buscar las esferas, seguro que hay un montón aquí...

Sephiroth volvió a su posición y se dispuso a caminar: No era bueno distraerse, era la primera vez que una chica lograba acaparar suficiente atención suya como para hacerlo olvidar de su objetivo, las cosas que Yuna provocaba lo hacían sentir realmente extraño, o fuera de sí.

-Tienes razón, sigamos adelante. -Continuó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Neh, espera. -Ella se quedó en el mismo lugar, provocando que el chico se volteara a solo dos pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Emm... ¿Puedo... -Comenzó ella jugueteando con sus dedos, la vista clavada en sus manos y totalmente ruborizada. -¿Puedo tomarte la mano? -Preguntó nerviosa y apenas levantando la mirada.

Él se la quedó viendo un momento, luego se acercó y le ofreció la mano, que ella tomó sonrojada y casi sin mirarlo. Era la primera vez que tocaba la mano de Yuna, ella siempre lo arrastraba del brazo sin vergüenza alguna, pero ahora se veía diferente, su mano hasta tembló durante un instante, y tardó un rato en levantar la vista para verle la cara, aunque de inmediato desvió la mirada, el peliplata se sintió confundido: ¿Ella de verdad pensaba en que tenía que pedir permiso para algo así? Sephiroth no era experto en relaciones, pero incluso él sabía que esas cosas se hacían espontáneamente, supuso que a Yuna la timidez le ganaba para todo.

-Sigamos buscando. -Él soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Encontraste otra!?

Comentó la peliroja incrédula, observándo cómo Génesis levantaba una esfera de color azul con el centro brilloso.

-Ya voy encontrando tres, ¿Verdad? -Sonrió el chico.

-No vale. -Ella frunció el ceño. -Yo no encontré ninguna esfera todavía.

-Por supuesto que no amor mío. -Dijo él en tono poético. -Porque si haces equipo conmigo es normal que yo termine opacandote. -Sonrió presumido.

-Increíble. -Exclamó Hina molesta. -Debí hacer equipo con Zack. -Volteó la cara.

-¿Por qué ahora, cada vez que te enojas, lo metes a él?

-Bueno tu actuación durante el verano no fue ejemplar, señor de los celos.

-No me porté tan mal. -Sonrió el castaño. -¿Podemos no hablar de mis celos, que son pocos, y normales?

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Pocos y normales!? ¡Eres un sin vergüenza Génesis!

El chico se rió como respuesta al reclamo de su novia, e incluso a ella le causó un poco de gracia, claro que tenía que ocultarlo porque se suponía que estaba enojada.

-No es gracioso... -Dijo la peliroja escapandosele una sonrisa leve.

-Mira, acabo de ver otra esfera. -Génesis clavó la vista en un punto fijo.

La chica volteó a ver y notó un pequeño resplandor naranja que provenía del centro de la esfera, oculta en un lugar que se apreciaba bastante visible: ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Ambos habían decidido buscar en las afueras del edificio, oyeron que Yuna y Sephiroth buscarían en el extenso jardín que se ubicaba tras la escuela, y seguramente la mayoría de los equipos estaban buscando ahí, salvo por algunos que prefirieron buscar dentro del edificio. La pequeña esfera anaranjada estaba sobre una pared baja, mediocubierta por un arbusto verde.

-¡Es mía! -Corrió la adolescente enseguida pero su novio la detuvo abrazandola por detrás.

-Yo la ví, tu estabas ocupada hablando tonterías.

-¡Yo no hablo tonterías! ¡Es mía! -Ella se intentó zafar del agarre, pero el chico la sostenía como si la vida se le fuera junto con ella.

-No. -Exclamó Génesis simplemente, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

La peliroja soltó la risa que estaba conteniendo y su novio se adelantó para tomar la esfera.

-Haces trampa siendo lindo conmigo.

-¿Disculpa? Soy lindo todo el tiempo, es algo que no puedo evitar. -Presumió él haciendola reír una vez más.

-Bueno, ya tenemos cuatro. -Se acercó ella. -¡Seguro vamos ganando! -Exclamó con plena seguridad.

El espadachín y su atolondrada e inseparable compañera continuaban vagando por el extenso jardín, tenían en su poder algunas esferas más, a Yuna le gustaba quedarse viendolas por su adorable brillo y diversos colores.

-¡Hey! ¡Mira quienes estan aquí! -Tidus agitó el brazo a modo de saludo apenas chocó miradas con la otra pareja. -Parece que no somos los únicos que han venido a buscar en éste sector.

-Es verdad. -Firion le sonrió a su acompañante.

-Ocultaron muchas esferas en este sector, fueron bastante obvios... -Sephiroth desvío la mirada.

-Quieto Sephi, tal vez es lo que quieren que pensemos. -Exclamó Yuna como queriendo dar intriga. -Y tal vez han ocultado la mayoría de las esferas en otro lugar, un lugar donde no revisaríamos. -Negó la castaña. -¡Como nuestras mochilas!

Sephiroth se la quedó viendo de brazos cruzados y luego negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro. Una risa femenina y delicada plantó la atención en otra chica.

-Bueno, sería una gran estrategía, seguro que nadie ha revisado su mochila todavía. -Lenna sonrió y el sol resaltaba sus ojos como dos esmeraldas.

-Le-Lenna. -Bartz habló nervioso y trabado. -Si quieres revisamos su mochila, puedo traertela si lo deseas.

Tidus rió por lo bajo y Firion negó con la cabeza, Sephiroth arqueó una ceja analizando la situación.

-¿Eh? -La pelo rosa rió. -Solo era un chiste, obvio que no hay esferas en nuestras mochilas.

El chico castaño soltó una risa que demostraba nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-Sí, sí, es cierto. -Estuvo de acuerdo Bartz.

-¡Eh! -Tidus llamó la atención y se llevó las manos tras la nuca con una sonrisa. -No saben cómo se puso Yitán cuando se enteró.

Yuna y Sephiroth captaron al instante de qué mano iba el asunto, el peliplata no mostró emoción alguna.

-¿De... de qué se enteró? -Yuna se ruborizó.

-No se hagan. -Tidus se llevó los brazos a la cadera y Bartz dejó el nerviosimo de lado para sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Estamos aquí para buscar esferas, luego charlamos.

La invocadora se dispuso a irse con apuro, Sephiroth la vio alejarse y la siguió después de unos segundos, escuchando a Tidus gritar algo de "¡Esa fue una maniobra evasiva!"

Hina y Génesis decidieron separarse momentaneamente para abarcar más terreno: La peliroja había encontrado un total de dos esferas que miraba a cada rato con suma alegría, era la prueba de que ella podía ser tan buena como Génesis para encontrar dichos objetos. Buscó con insistencia cuando una voz que creía conocer le llamó la atención.

-¡Hola!

La vocesita rondó por su cabeza un momento, sabía que ya la había oído antes: Volteó para encarar a la persona, y al tener que bajar la vista para poder ver a quien le hablaba, enseguida la identificó.

-Oh, tu eres... ¡Aerith! -Hina se agachó para verla mejor.

-¡Sí! Y tu eres la princesa a la cual ciuda mi primo Génesis. -La pequeñita sonrió.

Hina se fijó mejor: Aerith llevaba el pelo trenzado con su elegante moño rosa, y encima traía una camiseta fina de color blanco con un cuello marinero rosa, acompañando a la faldita tableada del mismo color. Calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y unos zapatitos de color camel. La peliroja pensó un momento y luego la miró sorprendida.

-¡Oh, Aerith! ¡Asistes a esta escuela!

-¡Sí! -Exclamó la chiquilla con alegría y abriendo sus brazos. -¡Es mi primer día!

Hina estuvo apunto de olvidarlo: Dissidia no era solo una escuela secundaria, tenía un sector destinado para la primaria y estaba justo al lado, separado por una pequeña pared de ladrillos, que Aerith seguro había cruzado, de otra manera no podría estar allí.

-Pero... Las dos escuelas estan separadas, Aerith, no debes escaparte y cruzar la división, te puedes meter en problemas.

-No me escapé. -La niña negó. -Estabamos en el descanso, así que me crucé... ¡Quiero sorprender a mis primos!

-Ah, ¿Sephiroth no sabe nada de que estas aquí?

-¡No! -Rió Aerith. -Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa... ¡Por favor no le digas nada! -Rogó encarecidamente.

Hina soltó una risita.

-No diré nada, lo prometo.

La niña sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias. -De inmediato, Aerith le ofreció a Hina algo que llevaba en su mano. -Es para ti, por ayudarme.

La peliroja sonrió y tomó la flor que le ofrecía, era identica a la que Génesis le había regalado una vez.

-Significa, el sol brilla más cuando estoy contigo.

Hina sonrió otra vez, era exactamente lo que Yuna le había dicho aquella vez acerca de esa flor. Olía de forma especial, tenía un perfume cautivador que perduraba en el ambiente, en tu ropa, o en tu cabello.

-Bueno Aerith, tengo que seguir con mi aventura, y tu más vale que te escondas bien. -Le guiñó un ojo a la chica, y esta asintió riendo.

Una vez despedida de la adorable niña, Hina tomó el camino para volver a encontrarse con Génesis, y mostrarle las esferas que había conseguido, aunque quedó sumamente sorprendida y desilusionada al darse cuenta de que el castaño había encontrado el doble de esferas que ella.

-¿¡Cuatro!? ¿¡Por qué cuatro!? -Chilló ella.

-Tranquila, estamos en el mismo equipo, deberías alegrarte. -Él rió confundido.

-Sí, pero tu estas haciendo todo...

-Oye, solo he tenido más suerte. -Sonrió con amabilidad. -Tu eres muy capaz, y a este paso ganaremos seguro.

-¡Tienes razón! -La peliroja mostró una amplia sonrisa. -¡Vamos a buscar más!

-Neeh, ya solo faltan veinte minutos para que se haga el conteo de las esferas, ¿Cuántas tenemos? -Sonrió la invocadora.

-Veintitres... -Respondió frío el espadachín.

-¿Crees que nos alcance para ganar? -Ella se sentó en el banco que estaba detrás.

-Te sientas a descansar como si todavía no nos quedaran veinte minutos para seguir realizando el trabajo, vaga. -Él le lanzó una mirada congelante, aunque Yuna parecía ser inmune a esas actitudes cuando provenían de Sephiroth.

-No es eso, es que... de aquí te ves más bonito. -Sonrió ella.

-Vaga. -El peliplata repitió sin deshacerse de su postura.

-Cascarrabias. -Contestó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Enana. -Contratacó el chico.

Yuna rió de forma aniñada.

-Te quiero aunque seas cascarrabias, Sephi...

Ella confesó dulcemente y Sephiroth solo enmudeció: No se le ocurrió otra manera de seguir peleando, nunca imaginó que ella diría algo como eso en ese instante, sin que se le trabara la lengua, y sin sonrojarse al extremo. Yuna le decía que lo quería de una forma tan sincera, segura y sin temor, era casi celestial, como si la pronunciación de esas simples palabras, viniendo de ella, fueran capaces de revolucionar su cabeza y dejarlo sin argumento que ofrecer, ¿Cuándo se había convertido la invocadora en algo tan preciado? No podía darse cuenta de en qué momento había sucedido aquello. Acarició la mejilla de la chica con los nudillos y esbozó una sonrisa al notar que, esta vez, ella se había vuelto a ruborizar mientras lo miraba encandilada.

-Bueno, parece que les ha ido mejor de lo que pensé. -Exclamó Jecht al tiempo que se frotaba el mentón. -Creí que sería un completo fracaso.

El moreno comenzó el conteo de las esferas que cada grupo había recolectado, así que al cabo de un rato, había cualquier cantidad de bolas coloridas repartidas por doquier. Jecht se aclaró la garganta, listo para anunciar a las parejas sobresalientes, lo cual aumentó la tensión en cada uno de los grupos.

-Como primeros ganadores tenemos a...

El profesor se detuvo, mirando a sus alumnos, que estaban al borde de la desesperación por saber quienes habían ganado la contienda, pero el moreno no daba respuesta alguna.

-¡Ya digalo! -Tidus se desesperó.

-¡Callate, que me lo he olvidado!

Contestó el profesor revisando la lista, y más de uno suspiró con resignación.

-¡Sunhearts y Rhapsodos son los primeros! -Anunció Jecht. -Con un total de veintiocho esferas.

Hina dio un salto de felicidad al oír el anuncio de su victoria, se la notaba realmente feliz, estaba segura de que iba a ganar, Habían encontrado muchas esferas y se había esforzado al máximo.

-Los segundos son...

El hombre volvió a revisar la lista, pues si no recordaba a los primeros, mucho menos se acordaría de los demás.

-Crescent y Sparda, con veintiseis.

-Increíble, Sephi, quedamos en segundo lugar. -Sonrió Yuna emocionada.

Los murmullos comenzaron a crecer, llegando a oídos de las parejas ganadoras, al parecer algo llamaba la atención del resto de los alumnos.

-Que emocionante. -Exclamó Terra.

-Sí, las dos parejitas más populares de todo Dissidia van a enfrentarse. -Añadió Tidus con una sonrisa confianzuda.

Hina los miró extrañada, ¿Las parejas más populares de todo Dissidia? Claro, cada mañana que ella llegaba a la escuela, era observada por muchos alumnos de otros cursos que ni siquiera conocía, algunas chicas la miraban con recelo, y otros la saludaban sin siquiera conocerla, y por supuesto, era porque tanto ella como su mejor amiga estaban apegadas a los dos chicos más populares de la escuela, pero era algo que nunca se había puesto a pensar hasta el momento, aunque más miradas se habían posado en ella desde el concurso de la pagoda en Wutai, donde la peliroja mostró una actitud impecable al llevarse el primer puesto, teniendo que derrotar a uno de los más poderosos rivales.

-¡Ahora veremos cuál es la más fuerte! -Comentó Bartz emocionado.

La peliroja sonrió a sus compañeros, y luego dirigió la misma sonrisa llena de confianza a sus recién anunciados rivales.

-Siento pena por ustedes. -Exclamó provocativa.

-Yo también. -Respondió Sephiroth, inexpresivo. -La verdad es que esperaba un rival más fuerte, pero si así son las cosas, tendré que conformarme.

-¡Oh, tu si sabes contestar con estilo! -Yuna lo miró con la boca abierta y Sephiroth sonrió presumido.

Hina frunció el ceño.

-¡Génesis!

-No importa lo que se diga ahora, les cerraremos la boca al final. -Esta vez Génesis sonrió con superioridad, y su novia recobró la confianza.

-Si no importa lo que se diga ahora, te sugiero que te calles, o será más humillante cuando pierdas. -Advirtió el peliplata y el otro sonrió.

-Lo mismo te sugiero a ti.

Los demás miraban con gran inquietud, los mejores amigos parecían rivales de toda la vida, y bien sabían todos que, cuando Sephiroth y Génesis se enfrentaban, era un espectáculo digno de ver.  
La batalla se llevaría a cabo dentro de un inmenso terreno situado detrás de la escuela, ambas parejas estaban enfrentadas y determinadas a llevarse la victoria, Hina y Génesis compartían la misma línea, mientras que Yuna se posicionó unos pasos detrás de Sephiroth, ella era un blanco fácil, y posiblemente, la menos resistente de todos.

-Yuna no aguantará mucho si no tiene a Sephiroth para protegerla. -Aseguró la peliroja. -Solo tenemos que derribarlo a él primero.

-¡No hables así de mi! -Reclamó la invocadora. -¡Odio que me subestimen! ¡Solo por eso tu caerás primero rogelia!

-¡Yuna no hagas chistes sobre mi color de cabello!

-Lo siento. -Se apresuró la otra.

-¡Yuna no te disculpes! -La regañó el peliplata.

-¡Perdón! -La chica dio un respingo, provocando un suspiro de resignación en varios de sus compañeros: Le decían que no se disculpe, y automáticamente se disculpaba por ello...

Jecht dio inicio a la pelea a pesar del revuelo, y Sephiroth se vio en un aprieto: Ambos contrincantes se abalanzaban hacia él. Génesis fue el primero en atacarlo, pero la coraza que Yuna convocó instantaneamente detuvo el ataque, y el peliplata logró impulsar a su atacante varios pasos hacia atrás. Hina se lanzó hacia el espadachín con pura determinación, pero un mural de fuego que se alzó ante ella la tomó por sorpresa, y la chica estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa.

-¡Yuna! -Gritó con coraje, una vez se vio disuelta la pared de llamas.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste! -Le respondió la invocadora.

-¿Ah sí? -La peliroja encaminó hacia ella, que sorprendida por la velocidad de la chica, no pudo hacer más que cubrir el golpe con su bastón, provocando un choque entre sus armas y un forcejeo.

Sephiroth contempló la escena: Si la cosa era cuerpo a cuerpo, Yuna no aguantaría demasiado, pero el peliplata no podía ocuparse de tal cosa en ese instante, Génesis se posicionó frente a él y al agitar su mano, luces rojizas con forma de espada aparecieron alrededor de su contrincante, acorralando a Sephiroth, quien rápidamente las bloqueo con su descomunal espada y se abalanzó hacia Génesis. El castaño se preparó para cubrir el golpe, pero el asombro llegó cuando el peliplata lo evitó, saltando por encima de él, y cayendo con su espada justo en el centro de las armas de las dos chicas que forcejeaban, deteniendo así dicha acción. Hina se fue hacia atrás y Yuna estuvo a nada de perder el equilibrio.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? -La peliroja miró incrédula: En su vida hubiera pensado que Sephiroth haría semejante cosa como saltar por encima de Génesis y caer directo para desarmar el forcejeo.

-Ooh, Sephi que genial. -Sonrió sorprendida la invocadora. -¡Pero casi me caigo por tu culpa! -Frunció el entrecejo.

-Deja de jugar con ella y haz algo útil. -Ordenó el espadachín con frialdad. -Trae a una de tus bestias, por ejemplo.

-Pero si invoco no podré utilizar otros hechizos, y si te atacan no podré usar mi coraza para ayudarte.

Confesó la castaña preocupada.

-Aww... -Hina no pudo evitar exclamarlo con ternura, lo cual hizo al peliplata tornarse más molesto aún.

-Yuna, haz lo que digo. -Mandó con voz fría.

La invocadora obedeció y chocó su bastón contra el suelo, en un intento por desperar a una de sus bestias, pero la ráfaga de viento cortante que lanzó Génesis la arrojó al suelo, separandola de su báculo.

-No olviden que estoy aquí. -Comentó el castaño.

Sephiroth apretó los dientes: Yuna no podría invocar a menos que él distrajera a sus dos rivales, la chica debía esperar unos segundos totalmente inmóvil para lograr traer al campo a una invocación. En un instante se vio atacado por Hina, pero no le costó más que un movimiento brusco el quitarsela de encima y arrojarla lejos. La chica cayó, dejando en plena lucha a los dos rivales masculinos. Sephiroth y Génesis chocaban sus espadas y se movían con gracia, su lucha parecía ser una espectacular coreografía ensayada previamente, eran, con motivo, los mejores peleadores de la escuela.  
Yuna se puso de pie, tomando su bastón, y aunque la peliroja intentó detenerla, el círculo de invocación esta vez cobró un intenso brillo a la derecha de la invocadora. Rayos de electricidad rodearon el portal y una bestia saltó de éste, electrificada. El eón cayó, caminando gracilmente en sus cuatro patas, tenía forma de caballo, de piel azul grisásea y crines blancas. Tenía un enorme cuerno en la cabeza, que le daba aspecto de unicornio, y el cual despedía electricidad, daba la sensación de que el solo acercarte te haría volar hasta la siguiente calle. El caballo relinchó con energía y dio un fuerte pizotón, haciendose notar imponente, y luego colocandose junto a la invocadora.

-¡Ese nunca lo había visto! -Exclamó la peliroja.

-¿Es que nunca se le acaban? -Génesis echó un suspiro. -Tiene tantos que nunca terminamos de verlos...

-Bueno, permitanme introducirlo al grupo. -Sonrió la castaña. -¡Ixion, fulminalos!

La bestia electrificó su cornamenta y soltó una onda de rayo con un potencial arrollador. La peliroja y el espadachín fueron arrastrados por la fuerte corriente, cayendo directamente al suelo, de una forma dolorosa. Sephiroth por su parte solo cubrió sus ojos de la fuerte luz que emitía el ataque del eón. Había estado a punto de mencionar lo inútil que le parecía el arte de la invocación por sus desventajas a la hora de luchar, pero sin duda Yuna le hacía darse cuenta de su error, una y otra vez, cada vez que una imponente invocación se alzaba gloriosa a su lado.

-Vaya manera de saludar... -Génesis se levantó adolorido y tomó su espada.

-Ahora será más difícil... -Lamentó la peliroja.

Ixion se preparó para un nuevo ataque, dando un nuevo pizotón y otra vez cargando energía en lo alto de su cuerno, para soltarla en forma de cuchillas aereas. Génesis rodó por el suelo para esquivarlas, y Hina se apartó rápidamente hacia la derecha, sin embargo, el ataque del eón fue mucha distracción como para que la chica pudiese notar que Sephiroth se dirigía a ella también: El peliplata agitó su espada, lanzando una correntada de flashes que la atraparon sorpresivamente y la arrojaron por los aires, dandole al chico la posibilidad de completar su ataque con un salto en el aire, y un golpe directo con el mango de la espada. La peliroja cayó al suelo, haciendose un ovillo del dolor, era evidente que Sephiroth la había golpeado con el mango de la espada para no lastimarla de gravedad, sin embargo, había sido un golpe inesperado y lacerante.  
Génesis por su parte intentó aproximarse a Yuna, aprovechando la distracción de Sephiroth, sin embargo, la invocadora ya no era un blanco fácil, ahora que Ixion la protegía. El castaño no se caracterizaba por ser cobarde, más bien era muy intrépido, por lo que no se vio aterrado de la bestia ni por un segundo y corrió a su encuentro. El caballo atacó primero, intentando embestir al chico, pero Génesis se movió hacia el costado, veloz hasta el punto de no distinguirse, y continuó su trayecto directo a la invocadora. Yuna se hizo hacia atrás al ver a su rival abalanzarse, pero el espadachín, sin darle tiempo a nada le propinó un golpe que la arrojó a varios metros de donde estaba posicionada. Ixion no tardó ni un minuto en volver a atacar, pero Génesis dio un elegante giro sobre sí mismo, y le hizo un profundo corte, provocando que el eón gritara y se hiciera hacia atrás para refugiarse, mientras que la invocadora se retorcía por ello en el suelo. Sephiroth se dirigío hacia Génesis, pero a mitad de camino sus pies se detuvieron instantáneamente, sentía un frío descomunal en sus tobillos: El peliplata miró hacia abajo y notó que sus pies estaban congeladas por encima de los tobillos, impidiendo el movimiento. Hina detrás de él, le apuntaba con su Keyblade, totalmente decidida.

-No creerás que ya me has derrotado, ¿Verdad?

Exclamó la peliroja cuando lanzó su siguiente ataque, un potente chorro de agua helada que lanzó a su rival lejos y lo derribó. Ella y su compañero habían tomado el control de la batalla una vez más.  
Hina se notó confiada, por lo que no llegó a percatarse de que uno de sus rivales aún seguía de pie en el campo: El eón detrás de ella lanzó un rayo eléctrico, pero la joven fue apartada del camino antes de resultar dañada.

-Awww. -Fue lo que retumbó en todo el gimnasio, casi toda la clase había reaccionado del mismo modo, después de todo cual príncipe heróico, Génesis había apartado a la chica del camino.

-Que romántico, Gén. -Sonrió ella en el suelo.

-Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado, lo se. -Contestó presumido junto a ella, y provocando que la chica soltara una risa.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, señal de que a esa batalla todavía le quedaba un buen rato. Las miradas expectantes de todos los demás eran acompañadas por murmullos que ni siquiera se distinguían, aunque algunos se atrevían a dar ánimo a sus compañeros:

-¡Ganales Yuna! -Gritó Yitán, y la invocadora rió.

-¡Tu y tu enorme caballo son geniales! -Animó Bartz, también para que su amigo no estuviera solo en esto.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Hina y su llave gigante son lo mejor! -Exclamó Zack, y Tidus estuvo automáticamente de acuerdo.

-Gracias chicos, soy genial y ganaré. -Les respondió Hina desde su lugar.

-Ay que modesta Hina. -Yuna la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Se está convirtiendo en Génesis. -Aseguró Sephiroth, totalmente tranquilo y acostumbrado a las actitudes egocéntricas de su mejor amigo, que al parecer habían influenciado a la chica peliroja.

-Como si tu no fueras un presumido también. -Se quejó el castaño ante el peliplata.

Ixion encendió su cornamenta, signo de que para él, en la batalla no había pausas. La castaña se puso en guardia y el peliplata delante de ella, mientras que los cuatro estaban totalmente decididos a darlo todo. El eón fue el primero en avanzar, recargandose de electricidad para lograr un ataque idéntico al que había hecho hacía un momento, soltando las feroces cuchillas eléctricas. Sephiroth había observado ese ataque, y esta vez aprovechó para combinarlo con una de sus técnicas, creando un combo arrollador que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno. Génesis recibió de lleno el ataque, que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. El chico se sentó cansado y con furia en la mirada.

-Maldito... -Exclamó más para su mejor amigo que para el eón de Yuna.

Sephiroth avanzó dispuesto a eliminar a Génesis del duelo, pero Hina se interpuso en su camino, chocando su Keyblade con la masamune del peliplata. Génesis intentó levantarse, pero aún no recobraba la fuerza suficiente para realizar dicha acción, y la peliroja fue rápidamente embestida por Ixion.

-Bicho tonto... -Exclamó en rabieta mientras se sentaba. Deslizó su mirada al resto del campo, y notó a una desprotegida Yuna en una esquina. -Un minuto, ¿Por qué pierdo el tiempo con ustedes?

La peliroja de un brinco comenzó a correr en dirección a la invocadora, el eón la perseguía con velocidad, pero debido al gran esfuerzo, Hina terminó siendo más rápida.

-¡Yuna! -Gritó antes de lanzar un hechizo que congeló por completo a su compañera, para luego partirse la coraza de hielo en pedazos, dejando a la invocadora arrodillada y temblando.

La técnica había logrado detener a Ixion a mitad de camino, cosa que Hina aprovechó para atacar: Se dirigió al eón con sus hechizos de fuego y hielo más potentes, evitó por supuesto el rayo, dando por sentado que la bestia era inmune a tal elemento. El eón sufrió tanto como su invocadora, mientras Génesis hacía su mayor esfuerzo para detener a Sephiroth y que el peliplata no pudiera actuar como guardián. La batalla parecía estar nuevamente a favor del castaño y su pareja.  
Sephiroth derribó a Génesis después de unos segundos: El chico había recibido demasiado daño anteriormente como para soportar la violenta lucha que debía mantener con el peliplata para poder retenerlo. Ixion soportaba los golpes, tanto como Yuna, pero el cuerpo del eón estaba comenzando a transparentarse, brotando de este unas llamativas luces que se elevaban hacia arriba cual pequeños espíritus, que era justo lo que pasaba cuando un eón se debilitaba.  
La peliroja observó con temor como Sephiroth corría hacia ella, se preparó para una coalisón de armas, pero fue llamativo que el chico en su carrera puso la mano derecha frente a él, brotando un aura negra de ésta. Seguido, Sephiroth cerró su mano y encima de la peliroja se formó una enorme esfera de energía negra que cayó rápidamente y la cubrió por completo. La chica se sintió aplastada por la feróz técnica de Sephiroth, rápidamente se vio arrodillada, para luego caer al suelo agotada, como si el ataque hubiese absorbido todas sus fuerzas.  
Yuna recuperó su postura, había retirado al moribundo Ixion, y observaba con sorpresa lo que el espadachín había sido capaz de hacer.

-Increíble... -murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Parece que esto terminó. -Jecht se cruzó de brazos junto al resto de la clase, que no pararon de sorprenderse segundo a segundo. -Debo admitir que estuvo muy reñido, no imaginé que iban a dar una demostración así después de las vacaciones. -El hombre se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Lo hice bien, Sephi?

La castaña sonrió y el chico asintió con la cabeza: Ciertamente él estaba bastante sorprendido del poder de Yuna, en un principio había pensado que el simple hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Hina la detendría.  
Génesis se aproximó a Sephiroth por la espalda, dandole una palmada en el hombro y prácticamente sosteniendose de él.

-Te cortaré el cabello, en serio. -Dijo respirando agotado.

-Hazlo y te irá peor. -Contestó el peliplata, sin mirarlo y con una media sonrisa.

-¡Aagh! -Hina se sentó. -La próxima vez, yo haré equipo con Yuna, y les ganaremos a ustedes dos.

La invocadora rió y ayudo a su amiga a pararse.  
Había sido un día interesante, pero ahora que la clase había terminado, los alumnos regresaban al salón con una simple duda en sus cabezas: Si Jecht seguía dando clases como esa durante las primeras horas del lunes, ¿Quién podría aguantar el resto del día en la escuela sin caer rendido en el pupitre?


End file.
